Love Won't Leave: Memories in Time : Left on the Cutting Room Floor
by agapeandzoe
Summary: A collection of events that we didn't get to see. Their little bubble of perfection had many other moments, never before seen. These one-shots will take place all through the Love Won't Leave saga, from parts I-IV. The titles and pre-chapter summaries and author's notes will set the scene. Enjoy!
1. Getting Frisky at Petco

**Scenario: Alex and Olivia are engaged, 2010, not yet married. Part II, after chapter 15 (after wedding dresses were tried on).**

 **The month is July and this takes place in Manhattan.**

 _ **Getting Frisky at Petco**_

Alex and Olivia breezed into _Petco_ on Sunday afternoon. Olivia restrained a laugh after watching as her fiancé had a minor wardrobe malfunction while getting out of the car. Her ankle-length, black and white broomstick skirt had gotten caught in the door of her beamer and she had ventured on as if nothing was happening until the jaws of the door practically removed her skirt as she moved on, revealing the blonde's lacy underwear briefly. All of this in the split second before Alex had quickly slammed her backside against the closed door to ensure that more of her unmentionables were not displayed.

"I am so glad you can get a kick out of my humiliation, Liv." Alex took a cart from the rack and pulled it backward, the two locked together. Alex pulled and tugged, her face red with exertion.

"Here, Babe…let me…" Olivia smiled as she grabbed Alex's hand and removed it from the handle, easily separating the cart from the one in front of it.

Alex smirked, "My hero…"

Olivia's body shook again in remembrance of her fiance's debacle as Alex placed both of her hands on the handlebar and began moving forward. The brunette linked her arm through the blonde's as they began walking down the aisles. "What humiliation, Al? No one was in the parking lot. You, wanting to come right when the store opened, ensured that." Olivia looked at her watch. "It's only…ten oh two right now." They began down the cat treats aisle. "We should have brought Hillary."

Alex looked at her, "And be one of those people that brings their pets to _Petco_?"

"That's what they _want_ you to do, Al. The store is designed for that." Olivia lifted a package of beef flavored treats and studied the ingredients.

"Next thing you know we'll have her on a leash in Central Park and teaching her to use the toilet…'

Olivia arched a brow at this offering. "Are you gonna train her, Babe?" Olivia put the treats back on the hook. "Mmmm...I'd love to see that…you in a circus, ringleader high-cut leotard with fishnet stockings and stilettos. Yes, please…" Olivia winked as she felt the heat fill her cheeks and shoulders, inching its way up along her neck, around and into her face. She began fanning herself with a store flyer they had brought from home, items diligently circled by her fiancé.

"Jesus, Olivia…are you getting turned on right now?"

Olivia shook her head as they made their way down the next aisle of dry cat foods.

The brunette watched from her peripheral as Alex dipped her head to see her more closely. Olivia's eyes met blue and the brunette detective couldn't help but smile. "Maybe a little…"

"Sooo...in this fantasy…" Alex slithered her arms around Olivia and brought her mouth close to her ear, "…do I get a top hat and a pointer stick?"

Olivia nodded quickly, "And a whip for the tigers…but, you only…" Olivia gasped as Alex's teeth found her ear lobe, "…use it to get their attention…" Olivia leaned her head back on Alex's shoulder, closing her eyes as the blonde's mouth found her pulse point, "…you don't hurt them…"

Olivia suddenly felt a vacancy now, arms leaving, mouth gone. She opened her eyes, almost in a fog.

"We have an audience…" Alex reported, her eyes focused on a bag of _Iam's Weight Control_.

Olivia looked to the registers and saw two pimple-faced male clerks standing at their stations, both mouths agape. The brunette took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Just wait until we get home, Counselor. You've done it now, Babe…"

AAA

The remainder of their shopping trip was hasty, throwing items in the cart, checking out, and making their way home.

Alex began walking down the hallway, back to their bedroom, unbuttoning her striped Oxford as she went. "Liv? I'm gonna change and we can put—" Alex felt strong hands on her shoulders, pulling her backward before settling on them, cupping them, fingers dancing down her upper arms, downward and downward still until they took her hands and the blonde felt Olivia's chin on her shoulder and her warm breath in her ear.

"Oh, circus master, tell me about our performances tonight…" Olivia whispered.

Alex felt her body being nudged forward now, both women slowly making their way back to the bedroom. The blonde smiled, loving the feel of Olivia's soft, warm breasts pressed against her back, her backside being urged on, those strong arms wrapped around her. "Come one, come all…this is the greatest show on Earth…"

They entered the bedroom and Alex turned, placing her hands on her fiancé's waist, eyeing her mouth, her eyes traveling downward to the open shirt that the brunette had apparently unbuttoned before the sneak attack, her black lacy bra holding those beautiful, bronzed breasts in place.

"In the center ring…" Alex smiled as Olivia leaned forward and placed her mouth on the blonde's neck, sucking softly, "…uhhhh…the main attraction…two lionesses battling it out for dominance…" Alex moaned and tilted her head back, allowing the brunette to travel all the way around to the other side.

"And in the other rings?" Olivia managed in between kisses.

"Who cares about the other rings?" Alex breathed. "People pay for the main attraction, anyway…"

"Mmmm…that they do…" Olivia pulled back slightly before taking the front-closure clasp of the attorney's bra into her fingertips and unfastening it with ease, "…especially when there are…" Olivia pulled the bra down, letting it fall to the ground before she cupped Alex's breasts in both hands, kneading them delicately.

Alex moaned as she felt the pads of the brunette's thumbs run over already erect nipples. "God, Olivia…" Alex whispered before gasping as she felt a warm, soft mouth begin to explore the sensitive flesh of her stiff peaks and heaving breasts.

Olivia continued, "…two lionesses to watch as they battle for dominance…" The brunette looked up now, mouth traveling down Alex's belly, stopping at the top of her lacy panties.

Alex watched as Olivia pressed her forehead against her fiance's belly, the brunette's body shaking. "Olivia Benson. If you're laughing about—"

Olivia was standing up in a heartbeat, her forefinger pressed to the blonde's mouth as she offered a soothing, "Shhhh…" She silenced her with a kiss and Alex felt her panties being manipulated now, being pulled down her left hip, as Olivia's mouth continued to works against hers, the blonde returning the fervor.

"Which lioness will win?" Alex moaned as Olivia's fingers found her lower lips and began stroking.

"If all goes right… _this_ one will…"

Alex felt her body being pushed backward onto the bed and then the mattress dipping next to her hips as the brunette hovered over her. She felt her panties being removed completely now, a rush of cool air, and then warm Heaven as her fiance's mouth began working to bring her pleasure.

Alex's hands found the brunette's silky locks and lightly tugged as her tongue delved deeper now, pressure increasing, suction amplified. Alex was right there. But, then again she always was when it came to the detective, always had been. And with her being so in charge and in such a take-control mood, it only enhanced her arousal.

"Oh, God, Liv…that's it, Babe…like that…" Alex's breathing came in bursts now, panting as her body prepared for a release. Her muscles tightened clenching briefly before she gasped and squealed, complete warmth and euphoria coursing throughout her core and lower lips, her body pulsing with satiation.

Olivia continued her ministrations as Alex's body began to relax, feeling satisfaction coursing throughout her body.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen…watch as the dominated becomes the dominant…" Alex's voice was lazy, spent, yet she summoned up the energy, the strength to roll Olivia over and mount her, knees on either side of her hips, hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Rrrrowwww…dominate me, Baby…"

Alex leaned in for a kiss and decided to do just that.


	2. Stir Crazy

**A/N: This event takes place when the girls were three and a half and Theo was five. It takes place sometime after Chapter 13 of Part IV. Just a little one-shot I had in mind that shows that there were actually trying times in the kids' upbringing. I hope you enjoy!**

 _Stir Crazy_

"I put da leese on da cat," Isabel cooed. "Da cat is going for a wok…" Isabel squirmed as Alex held her on her hip, her little finger pointed at a very unhappy Hillary who was now wearing a big, black t-shirt, dragging it along behind her, and had a pink, satin ribbon loosely tied to her collar.

Alex leaned over and grabbed a tissue from the box already on the kitchen island and captured a long string of yellow mucous swinging like a vine from Isabel's nose, threatening to drip onto her black silk blouse and her daughter's pink flannel footie pajamas. "Come on, Iz…let's get your nose all cleaned up." Alex carried a still struggling Isabel to the kitchen table and sat her in a chair, kneeling in front of her.

It was six o'clock and she had just gotten home from work. Olivia was upstairs taking a well-deserved shower now that the blonde was there to relieve her and let her wife have a few minutes of uninterrupted alone time. The detective had been home with the kids for the past three days helping them all get over a relentless cold that had stricken all three little ones. Luckily, neither Alex nor Olivia had gotten sick, and they were both able to carry on their daily activities and care for the house and take care of the children.

"Hilly look too funny, Mommy!" Isabel then began laughing hysterically as Alex tried to wipe her nose.

"Blow, Iz. Come on, blow for Mommy really well."

Isabel took a deep breath and then scrunched up her face before blowing out heartily. What was once in her passages, all came out in an explosive puff.

"Good girl, Baby." Alex finished wiping her daughter's nose and then stood and walked to the trash can and stepped on the foot lever, the lid rising up and the blonde dropping it in. Alex then moved to the sink and washed her hands, looking back at their little firecracker who was already off the chair and down on the floor, squatting next to Hillary and trying to adjust the makeshift leash.

Alex turned the faucet off. "Iz…see Hillary's ears?"

Isabel nodded, "Mmmm, hmmmm…I see da ears, and da nose and da mouth and da whisks…"

"Whiskers, Baby." Alex wiped her hands on a dish towel and then moved in front of Isabel. "See how Hill's ears are flat back? That means she's not happy. It means that we need to leave her alone." Alex squatted again, still in her off-white pencil skirt and black silk blouse and heels from work. She folded her arms on her knees and smiled at their daughter, not able to resist how adorable she was.

Isabel's cheeks were rosy, her nose already running again, her wispy blonde hair wild—only a small amount still in her ponytail holder. Alex couldn't help but smile at her. Olivia said she had been nonstop all day and hadn't even taken a nap; however, her brother and sister had been sleeping most of the day, only up to eat lunch and dinner, and then take their baths before returning to their bedrooms to rest once again.

Alex reached forward now and began to take the "cat dress" off of Hillary, their furry feline stilling herself and stiffening further as the blonde did so. "Let's let Hillary go upstairs and go sleep, OK, Isabel? She's tired."

Isabel nodded, sniffing another emerging snot stream, watching as her mother began untying the ribbon, as well.

"You need to go to sleep, too, Izzie. Mama tells me you haven't slept today. Izzie needs to sleep so she can get better."

Alex watched from the corner of her eye as Olivia entered from the hallway now, Grace on her left hip, right hand holding Theo's—all three in their pajamas. The brunette looked exhausted, yet she looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was damp and down and soft waves were forming around her face already from her recent shower.

Alex smiled briefly at all three, "Hey babies, how's my Theo and my Gracie? Feel better?"

Theo moved to Alex and snuggled against her as the blonde put her arms around him. "Hi, Mommy. I feel better." His voice was soft, sweet against her ear. Alex smiled and closed her eyes.

Alex felt another body now and opened her eyes, Grace's huge brown eyes looking at her, little thumb in her mouth. "How about you, baby? Feel better?"

Grace nodded enthusiastically and then pressed her face into Alex's chest with her brother.

"Cough medicine should be kicking in soon for all three…especially this one…" Olivia raised her eyebrows and thumbed in the direction of Isabel. "We had soup, crackers, and medicine. We took our baths and brushed our teeth."

Alex smiled and stood, leaving her two to hug her backside. "How about my biggest baby. How are _you_ feeling?" Alex winked at her wife. "You sounded tired on the phone."

Olivia only gave her a look of love, of understanding. " _This_ Mama is fine. Tired, but fine. One more day and these little animals will be as good as new…" Olivia folded her arms, still smiling at Alex. "Can you still stay home tomorrow? I have to be at _Haven House_ by eight tomorrow morning."

Alex moved closer to her wife and leaned in, "Absolutely. My day off. My day to be Supermom." Alex gently pressed her lips to Olivia's and kissed her softly and then pulled away, smiling. "Such a wonderful Mama…"

"Mmmm…" Olivia moaned, "…chicken and rice soup is warming on the stove and I made some sandwiches for us…they're in the fridge. We can put these guys to bed and then have dinner and talk, OK?"

"Sounds wonderful…let's go…"

* * *

OOO

Olivia yawned as she held up a white, V-neck t-shirt and inspected it before walking to the hamper and tossing it in. Her legs felt like cement, her eyes red and itchy and she couldn't stop yawning.

Two nights prior she and Alex hadn't slept much because Theo and Isabel had fevers and sore throats while Grace was up all night coughing and crying. Both Alex and Olivia had spent the majority of their attempted sleeping time hanging off of one of the three kid's beds, catching a few winks here and there, but nothing substantial.

And then today, Isabel had been on automatic. There was no slow-motion button for her. She had been full of questions, songs, dances, and antics and by the time Alex had gotten home, Olivia had been ready to pull her own hair out.

"Finally." Alex entered the bedroom and left the door open a crack before turning around. "Isabel is finally asleep. Three more books later." Alex let out a wide yawn.

"I knew she'd call you back again. When I read the story and Theo and Gracie went to sleep, I saw it in Izzie's eyes…she wasn't finished…" Olivia smiled and turned off the overhead light in their bedroom. Olivia then moved to sit on the edge of the bed, almost missing it and gasping loudly. "Shit," she whispered.

"Babe?" Alex was standing in front of her now, a look of concern on her face as she removed her gold wristwatch. "You OK?"

"Yeah, Al…just exhausted." She smiled and took a rolled pair of socks from her bedside table and unrolled them. "You daughter had fun playing the _why_ game today." Olivia brought the bottle of lotion to the bed and pumped it a few times before she lifted her left foot to her thigh and began rubbing moisturizer into her foot. She watched as Alex tossed her blouse and skirt into the hamper, now nude, and then moved to the back of the door to retrieve her baby blue silk pajamas.

"But I thought the _why_ game was your favorite." Alex smirked as she slipped on her nightwear. "It is most definitely _my_ favorite game…"

"Iz, Mama is going to make the cream of wheat. Why? Because we have to eat. Why? Because humans have to eat to get energy. Why? Because our bodies need it. Why? Isabel have a seat at the table. So she sits at the table and I start slicing bananas into the cereal. Mama, why are you putting bananas in? Because they are good for you. Why? And on and on and on…all day long…"

Alex moved in front of Olivia and reached out and cupped her face in her hands, the blonde's knees pressed to her own. "I'm so proud of you, Baby…you stayed strong…"

Olivia turned her face and kissed her wife's palms—left and then right. The brunette closed her eyes and smiled, moaning contentedly.

"You're exhausted, aren't you?"

"Absolutely…I'll be out when I hit the pillow…"

"So…" Alex moved her hands to her wife's hair and began raking her fingertips backwards, "…you won't need a little before bed relaxation?"

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled, "No, Babe…in fact…" Olivia closed her eyes again, the blonde's head massage feeling Heavenly, "…doing what you're doing right now is enough to put me to sleep…" Olivia moaned lightly again, feeling her whole body relaxing quickly.

"Then…" Alex nudged her, "…get comfortable…and I will do this until you fall asleep. How does that sound?"

Olivia slipped underneath the covers and lay back, watching her wife slip in on her own side. The blonde patted her shoulder and Olivia slid over and rested her head on the blonde's chest, feeling those long, slender digits begin their magic instantly.

The brunette took a slow, deep breath and let it out, "Mmmm…nice…"

The last thing Olivia remembered before drifting off to sleep was feeling complete relaxation, hearing her wife's heartbeat, and feeling her tender touch.


	3. And You Wanted to Take the Scenic Route

_**This chapter takes place when Olivia is just about five months pregnant. Right before Part III, in between chapters 39 & 40\. The ladies take a small weekend trip to the beach house and Olivia convinces Alex to take a different route back to see scenery they hadn't before.**_

* * *

 _And You Wanted to Take the Scenic Route_

"Olivia?"

"Yeah, Babe…" Olivia leafed through a recent _House Beautiful_ magazine they had brought back from their visit to the beach house as she chomped on a large piece of mint chewing gum.

"You don't hear that?" Alex reached for the radio, lowering Rob Thomas' voice as he sang about being smooth and Carlos Santana played his heart out on the guitar. She angled her head, ear closer, hearing a slight clicking noise coming from just behind the dashboard.

"Hey, what do you think about doing a sun, moon, and stars motif in the baby's room?" Olivia bent back a page and held it up for her wife's inspection.

A grinding noise now, coming from deep inside the car just behind the floorboards.

"Something's wrong…" Alex felt the anxiety rise in her being and, with her wife at just about five months pregnant, the blonde was deathly afraid that their quick weekend getaway might just turn into a mini nightmare. The attorney looked over at her wife, who was still casually leafing through the periodical.

"Pull over, Babe…I'll get out and take a look at it…"

Alex couldn't help but feel the hidden corner of the left side of her mouth lift in a slight smile. Imagining her wife—her belly as big as it was and looking as though labor was imminent, leaning over the open hood of the BMW—was enough to have the blonde wishing very much to actually see that particular sight. But Alex wouldn't risk it.

"Absolutely not, Olivia. You're not going out there and running the risk of some crazy person hitting you." Alex reached into the cup holder and grabbed her cell phone. "I'll call AAA. They should be able to get here within an hour. Our policy has a delivered rental on it in case the vehicle we're driving is unstable…so that's good…" Alex narrowed her eyes, trying to remember the actual specifics of their car insurance plan.

"The car's still running, Al…let's just try to make it back. We're only…" the brunette took the map from the beneath the magazine looked at it, "…according to where we are…about three hours away…"

"I don't know why we came this way, my sweet wife. The whole point was to check out new sights and see new things and you're not even looking at the scenery, Olivia. _You_ were the one that wanted to go the long way and check out things we haven't seen. Little did I know that taking 25 would have us backtracking for almost an hour eastward before heading west again…and what kind of name is _Sound Avenue_ , anyway?"

The brunette was unfazed. "Oooh, look, Al! We're in Baiting Hollow and Wildwood State Park is just ahead. In the mood for some hiking, Al?" Olivia began giggling as she let her fingertips dance along Alex's forearm.

"I am if you are…nothing wrong with hiking in a white linen skirt and flats." Alex smiled now and turned to face her wife who was so obviously lightening the mood. The brunette looked so adorable in a pair of faded maternity jeans and a sleeveless, white button-down shirt, hair in a ponytail, aviators on. "If you weren't so adorable, I would be much more worried about this potentially dangerous situation." Alex took a deep breath and let it out through her mouth as she pulled off onto a graveled road, large building up ahead and straight ahead past the building were lush green hills.

"Glad my adorableness could help…" Olivia leaned in and puckered. "And this isn't 1980, Al. The days of being stranded and trying to wave people down and worrying about ax murderers are gone, Babe." Olivia closed her eyes and kissed the air a few times before smiling and opening those chocolate orbs once more.

Alex shook her head, "Such a hot sexy mess, Liv…" Alex moved even closer and let her mouth hover just over her wife's, "…and I love it…" Alex pressed her mouth to the brunette's satiny mouth, feeling her wife's tongue dart out enticingly. "Mmmm…" Alex pulled away as a car drove by them, honking in the process.

They watched as a white, mint condition, sleek Rolls Royce inched by them, the older male at the wheel, a cigar in his mouth, a smile on his face.

"I think we hit the jackpot, Al. The perfect place to stop. This is a country club…mmmm, I could go for a club sandwich right now, too. Crispy bacon, mayo, turkey. God, my mouth is watering…Ooooh…maybe they have a spa and we could get facials and pedicures…" Olivia's fingers now danced along Alex's thigh. "We could spend a few hours here and then drive back all refreshed and prettified?" The brunette squeezed her thigh now.

Alex looked at her wife now, giving her best pout, "Liv…we _really_ need to get home. I have that deposition to prepare for and you have that appointment with Dr. Bensaro at eight tomorrow morning. I have so much paperwork to do, I'll probably be up all night—"

"OK, OK…" Olivia placed her hand on the back of the blonde's neck, "…deep breaths, Al…"

Alex moved to pinch her wife but smiled instead, her eyes gearing downward to the brunette's enormous belly sitting in front of her and, instead, placed her palm on the expanse, smoothing along the taut skin. "So…I'll call triple A, we'll have a little lunch, talk, maybe find my baby a pampering session of some sort…" Alex winked, "…and then by that time we should have a rental here and can have the beamer towed back to Manhattan and have it fixed. How does my baby like that plan?"

Olivia smiled, "Your baby loves it." Olivia leaned in again, "But then again, I always love your plans, Al…always have and always will." Olivia tilted her head and leaned further into the blonde, taking her neck in a wet, sucking kiss, letting her tongue linger as she let it slide along the column.

Alex moaned, "Hot damn. Club sandwiches, here we come." Alex smiled, shifted back into gear and the two made their way along the one-lane road to their destination, happy and eager to do what they loved best—spending time with each other.


	4. Tell Me More About You

This one-shot takes place at the party that Olivia recalls a memory (Part I, Chapter 21) while they were at the bonfire party with Chris and Todd on the beach.

 _ **December 2000: It had been a party given by a mutual friend that so happened to be one of Olivia's exes. Alex had been there, much to Olivia's surprise—she didn't know Alex was gay—and she was drinking her usual white wine. Olivia, after over an hour of simply catching eyes with the blonde attorney and smiling shyly, finally got the nerve to go up to her and talk. They had only met once at work, as Alex had just started working at SVU.**_

 _ **Alex had asked what Olivia was drinking and it was a Sea Breeze. Olivia asked her if she wanted to try it and the blonde took a sip, liking it instantly. The two women ended up talking all night, until they were the last guests there. Nothing else happened that night, but the night was sweet and memorable.**_

 _Tell Me More About You_

 _OOO_

Olivia pulled the door to the restroom closed behind her as the person waiting outside quickly inched by her and entered, obviously in desperate need of the facilities. She made her way slowly down the hallway, her cold glass chilling her fingertips, as she perused the black and white framed photographs on the walls on either side of her. Casually, she glanced ahead at the next photograph, careful to keep that new blonde ADA in her sights.

The brunette didn't think that she had been imagining the eyes that her new coworker had been giving her over the course of the evening. And what beautiful eyes they were, too.

Olivia walked sideways now and brought her glass to her mouth, taking a sip, the ice tapping her nose gently as she did so. She looked up at the photo in front of her, and angled her eyes to the left.

The attorney was sitting on the tan sectional, long, alabaster legs crossed at the ankles, chic, classic heels on, and wearing an ivory skirt suit that the brunette had remembered from earlier in the day, form-fitting that lithe body nicely. Olivia noticed that she had been sipping on white wine over the course of the time that she had been there, which, Olivia noted on her timepiece, had been for the past hour and half. Although eyes had been made, small smiles had from across the room, neither had summoned up the guts to approach the other.

It had been more than obvious that each woman was trying to take frequent peeks at the other, sizing one another up, getting a feel for the situation, in general. She was her coworker, relationships frowned upon in the workplace, she knew. But there was something unmistakable drawing the brunette to the blonde beauty, and it wasn't just her lips. It wasn't just her eyes. Nor was it those cheekbones or that jawline or that body.

Olivia took a small step sideways and noticed that Armand, one of the inhabitants of this Upper West Side loft and roommate to Rebecca—Olivia's ex as of a couple of years prior—stood, and then playfully swatted Alex's shoulder with his fingers, pursed his lips, and then pranced away with an empty glass, obviously on his way to get a refill.

Now was her chance.

Olivia nonchalantly entered the living area now, eyes moving to the artwork on the wall above the sofa, and brought her glass to her mouth again, sipping as she studied what she recognized as a replica of Henri Matisse's _Odalisque with Red Culottes_ , the large canvas almost taking up the length of the longest part of the sofa—the one that Alex was sitting upon.

She glanced at the blonde attorney again and found that she was looking at her. Olivia flashed a huge smile at her and Alex did the same. Olivia walked closer and stood an acceptable amount of distance in front of the blonde, left arm folded across her belly, right hand holding her cranberry vodka close to her.

"Hey…" Olivia smiled once more, seeing warm acceptance in Alex's eyes.

"Hey…fancy seeing you here…" Alex let her eyes land on the empty space next to her before looking back at the brunette, "…care to join me?"

Olivia sat on the edge of the sofa and rested her cocktail napkin and then glass on her jean-clad knees, palms hugging the coolness. She looked down briefly and noted that she had just enough cleavage showing on the parting of her black silk button-down to, hopefully, entice her new peer. She looked back up and into those cerulean pools that still hadn't left her.

 _Good. She seems interested._

"So…how do you know Becca?" Alex questioned, wine glass base resting on her thigh, knees together, keeping her posture immaculate. Olivia mimicked the posture, keeping her spine straight, as well. She had been admiring the blonde's regal poise and the classic way that she carried herself all week and something within her wanted to make more of an impression with this beautiful woman than anyone she had ever desired.

"We used to date…in ninety-seven. How about you?" Olivia smiled and took another sip of her drink.

Olivia couldn't peel her eyes away from this woman now as she let her eyes lower, scanning the smooth, flawless skin of the blonde's face. Those delicate, yet strong, cheekbones that were only enhanced by that full, pink mouth. Olivia felt her entire being getting lost simply by looking at this woman in front of her.

"I'm friends with Mando…his boyfriend does my hair in the East Village."

"Small world…" Olivia smirked. The detective's eyes went to Alex's hair now—silky, flaxen locks just above her shoulders. The most beautiful shade of blonde that Olivia had ever seen. And touchability factor was off the charts. Olivia longed to reach out and touch it, feel its silkiness in between her fingertips.

"Well…he does an amazing job…" Olivia winked, immediately scrutinizing this move, wondering if this classy, sophisticated woman in front of her would think it uncouth.

To hell with it. This woman, sitting in front of her, staring at her with an expression that the brunette had never experienced before in all of her attractions to other, was someone she wanted to get to know better. Olivia was sure of that.

"Thank you…" Alex smiled demurely. "Whoever does yours does an incredible job, too. I love the cut on you. It…it really suits your features…"

AAA

Her scent was what Alex noticed immediately. The blonde had read about pheromones and natural scents and aphrodisiacs and how people could be attracted to others based solely on those factors. And now, she believed it. Although feminine and clean—like milk soap and freesia—there was something else that couldn't quite be placed.

Alex kept herself poised, her spine lengthened to portray confidence because, after all, this was the perfect time for good impressions. And her father had always told her that they were everything. Although this woman made her stomach twirl and turn and she could feel the gut emotions flitting and spinning out of control. There was no doubt that this woman excited her in ways she had never felt before.

The beautiful detective, who had been sporting only predominantly androgynous clothing in the time that Alex had known her, was far from manly. From the curve of her hips in those fitted, dark Levi's, to the way her trim waist accentuated those gorgeous breasts. God, the swell of caramel cleavage that peeked out from the lapels of her blouse was enough to have the attorney salivating. But she kept herself in check for the sake of self-preservation and dignity.

Yes, Alex had noticed. How could she not notice true and absolute beauty when she saw it? It seemed effortless for the brunette detective and the intriguing part was that she seemed to be oblivious to the fact to just how very beautiful she was.

Armando returned now, bottle of wine in his hand. "Hey, girls…refill, Alex?" He raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

"Oh, I think I'll wait a little while. But, thank you."

Armando looked back and forth in between Alex and Olivia, smiling. "Well, aren't you two just sexy as hell? The ions bouncing off of the two of you is…" he took a step back and watched the air, eyes following the soaring flashes of objects that weren't there, "…wow…magnetic…" He topped his own glass off. "I'll leave you two to your conversation, then…and what's _your_ name, honey?" he looked at Olivia.

"Olivia Benson." Olivia held her hand out, smiling. "Nice to meet you…"

"Armando, but my friends call me Mando, so you can, too…" He winked and reciprocated the handshake.

Alex watched her. That smile. That smile could light up the _Titanic_. Perfection in that one action.

"Well, honey, it's _very_ nice meeting you. You two…carry on whatever it is that's going on." He turned to leave but spoke over his shoulder, "And let me know when to have my suit dry cleaned for the wedding." He winked and then wandered through the living area and up to a group of three others.

The ladies turned, once more, to face each other.

"Always the funny man, that Mando…" Alex offered, eyes drifting to the brunette's glass. "What are you having, detective?" She nodded towards Olivia's drink.

"It's called a Sea Breeze…cranberry and vodka…" The brunette held her glass out, gingerly holding the napkin beneath it. "Would you like to try it?"

Alex smiled and reached for the glass, fingers brushing the detective's in the process, a buzz of energy passing through her at the contact. "I will, thank you…" Alex brought the glass to her lips, watching as Olivia's eyes dipped to her mouth as she sipped and swallowed. "Mmmm…that's really good." Alex held the glass and napkin out to the brunette.

"Can I get you one?" Olivia smiled.

"Would you like to get me one, detective?"

"Counselor…I would like nothing more than to get you another drink…" Olivia stood now, the blonde's eyes scanning that voluptuous, feminine form, "…and talk with you some more…"

"And hurry back, Olivia…because I want you to tell me more about you, detective…" Alex winked, returning the sentiment from the brunette earlier, her heart fluttering with anticipation for this new hopeful entry into her life.

One that she hoped to be more than a fleeting ship in the night.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! I would love to hear from you! Fanfiction has been having problems with reviews, so know that I appreciate them from the last chapter, I just can't respond due to their glitch that they still haven't fixed. Reviews and PMs are appreciated!


	5. Important Little Talks

_**Important Little Talks**_

Olivia smiled at her son as she patted soil around an eggplant seedling she had just planted. "Good boy, Theo…that's Mama's little helper. You're such a good gardener!" she chirped.

Her son—in his little Levi's and red crewneck sweatshirt—smiled broadly, happy to be learning the ropes of gardening, however simple they were. He was currently using the watering can to add little splashes of water to the already positioned and planted tomato seedlings that she had planted only moments prior.

Alex was gone with the girls for a couple of hours getting new shoes for school and a couple of items for their new preschool—the one that Theo had attended—and that they were to attend in another month. With the twins almost five and their brother about to enter first grade, it was their little girls' first real taste of school and the ladies were already aware of the academic establishment's strict uniform policy—white shirts and khaki pants for the boys and navy, green, and gold plaid skirts or dresses for the girls.

But Olivia was slightly apprehensive. Theo was to begin attending the Caedmon School and was embarking on a new direction and a new experience in his young life. He was about to be around new teachers, new friends, new strangers.

Olivia eyed him as he carefully sprinkled another small plant. "Hey, Theo…"

"Yeah, Mama?" That sweet voice melted her heart every time and she couldn't help but smile again.

"Are you excited about going to the Caedmon School, Baby?" The brunette stood now and began removing her green garden gloves, placing them on the brick corner of a flower bed and brushing her faded jeans off.

Theo nodded emphatically. "I like all the classrooms and I like that we're gonna paint and write stories and read. I like it, Mama." He looked at her now, a twinkle in those blue eyes.

"I'm glad, my boy." Olivia moved to where he was now and sat on the corner of the flower bed that he was watering. "You know, Theo…we talked about boys and girls, right?"

Theo nodded, continuing to water.

"And how we're different and we all have different private parts, right?"

"I know, Mama…boys have different parts than girls and I should not to let anyone touch my private parts except for me or my mommies or the doctor and only if my mommies say it's OK."

Olivia smiled. He had remembered almost word for word. "That's right, Baby. No one, _ever_. So…when you go to school, Theo, it's extra important that no one touches you or tries to tell you that it's OK that they do. If they do try to touch you or do touch you, what are you gonna do?"

"Tell a teacher and then tell you or Mommy." Theo put the watering can down and used the back of his hand to wipe his forehead, his own soiled gloves on, causing a streak of light brown to coat his skin.

"Exactly right, Baby. Always tell Mommy or me, but tell a teacher first if you're at school." Olivia tilted her head to the side and held her arms out. "Come here, Theo…"

Smiling, Theo approached Olivia and walked into her open arms, reciprocating the embrace. She held him tightly and kissed the top of his head, inhaling his scent.

A car horn blared now and Olivia looked over the top of her son's head as they both pulled away. Jonathan had just pulled up in front of the townhouse.

"Hey!" he bellowed. "My favorite Benson-Cabots!"

"Uncle Johnny!" Theo shrieked, running to greet him at the gate, little fingers unlocking the springed latch eagerly.

Jonathan set a black, handled case down next to his feet and then bent down and lifted Theo effortlessly, tossing him in the air once before holding him tightly and kissing his cheek. "How are you, Buddy? Helping your Mama?" Jonathan winked at Olivia.

"He's been a huge helper, Uncle Johnny. He helped me plant all of these plants, right, Theo?"

Theo nodded emphatically, looking at his uncle and placing his tiny hands on his cheeks and squeezing them with his little fingers. He absolutely loved Jonathan and it made Olivia joyous to see their love for one another and watch it blossom.

"I brought the good silverware you lent Casey. She said to tell you and Allie thank you." Jonathan set Theo down now and lifted the case, holding his other hand out, Theo taking it. "Ready for school in four weeks, bud?"

Theo nodded again, "Yep. I'm all ready, Uncle Johnny!"

"Let's go in and wash up and eat a snack," Olivia offered, grabbing the trowel and gloves and moving towards the atrium door, holding it open as the two boys entered the townhouse.

"And we've already had the talk about your body being yours, right Theo?"

They entered the kitchen now and Olivia put the gloves and shovel inside the laundry room before returning to her son who was already on the step stool, turning the faucet on to wash his hands. She watched, folding her arms and moving closer, as he brought the soap pump closer and pumped it two times, just like she had taught him.

"Right, Mama. No one can touch my private parts except my mommies and the doctor when Mommy and Mama say it's OK."

Olivia walked up behind him as he created a plethora of suds, hands swirling together. She leaned into the back of his head and kissed his hair firmly. "That's right, my boy." She then tousled his locks and moved to the fruit bowl on the island and took two apples from it, tossing them in the air for good measure.

"My sister out?" Jonathan made himself comfortable on an island stool.

"Yeah. Shoes shopping and a couple of uniform things for school." Olivia looked at the clock on the microwave. "She should be back soon." Olivia put the apples on the tiled island counter. "You know, Jonathan, one of these days, you're gonna be the guy Alex and I count on to have the talk with Theo."

"I'll be ready, Olivia. Don't worry. I'll be there for my nephew…" Jonathan's eyes began to tear as he watched the little boy who was now drying his hands with a dishtowel. "I will always be here for him…," he looked at Olivia now, "…for _all_ of you…" Jonathan cleared his throat and laughed lightly. "Thanks for getting me all verklempt."

"No problem, Mr. Tough Man…"

"You should know by now it's a façade…this interior is all puppies, rainbows, and sunbeams…"

Olivia leaned in to him now, bumping shoulders, "I won't tell a soul…" She kissed his cheek quickly before moving to the island and picking up one of the apples and opening the drawer to retrieve a knife. "Ready for a snack, Theo?"

"Apple and peanut butter!" he squealed.

"This native is hungry…" Olivia smirked. "Have a seat, Baby…Mama will bring it to the table." She smiled at her brother-in-law. "Thanks, Jonathan…for everything…"

"You got it, Olivia. Anything for family."

* * *

AAA

"Little bunny foo foo! Hopping through the forest. Picking up the field mice and bopping them on the head!" Isabel and Grace sang, both using hand motions, the two tucked into bed.

Alex watched as her wife turned the plastic rod on the blinds, angling the moonlight and future morning sun from the room. "Remember that song, Liv? From when you were pregnant?" Alex smiled, remembering the argument they had over the words when Olivia was very pregnant.

"Oh, I remember…" Olivia winked. "I was so stubborn…and _so_ irritable..."

Alex smirked and then turned back to the twins. "OK, OK, Babes…it's _really_ bed time now." Alex encouraged.

"No! One more story and one more song!" Isabel whined. "Pleeeease?"

"Izzie…" Alex warned.

Grace yawned wide and then closed her eyes, smacking her mouth with contentment, "Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Mama…" She smiled through heavy lids.

"Goodnight, Baby…" Olivia oozed, moving to lean over her before tucking her in tighter and kissing her cheek. "Sleep well, my sweet girl…"

Alex sat on Isabel's left and watched her wife again, watching as the brunette moved toward Isabel's bed and sat on the right side of their little blue-eyed girl.

"Are you excited about school, girls?"

Grace nodded, her eyes closed.

Isabel's eyes were wide open. "We are going to get to play and draw and sing and dance and have snacks!"

"And learn and read and write…" Alex added.

Isabel nodded, her head now becoming further buried in her pillow, her body relaxing for sleep. "And we get to play outside and I get to wear my new shoes…" Isabel yawned.

Alex couldn't help but smile, "Yes, Baby…and your new shoes…" Alex caught eyes with her wife and they smiled at each other, the brunette's eyes dipping to Alex's mouth before returning to her eyes.

"I'm sleepy, Mommy…" Isabel whispered, her eyes now closed.

Alex leaned forward, "Then go to sleep, Iz…" Alex kissed her cheek gently. "Sleep tight, my girl…"

"Don't let the bedbugs bite…" Olivia offered before grimacing and mouthing the word, _Sorry_.

Alex widened her eyes at her wife before feeling the corners of her mouth turn up in a grin. She shook her head. The last time the girls had heard this, it was Cathy Cabot who had told them not to let the bed bugs bite which, in turn, started Isabel not letting go of the idea that there were actual bugs in her bed and she insisted on sleeping with Alex and Olivia for a week and a half. And when she finally did sleep in her own bed, the ladies had to do a full inspection of the bed—underneath it, behind it, under and between the sheets, lift the mattress and look beneath—making sure there were no bugs that would get her when she fell asleep.

Their little pistol daughter had the same irrational fear of insects that Alex did. A definite chip off of the old block.

The blonde attorney listened now as both of their girls' breathing evened out, the telltale heavy exhales of Isabel their cue that they were both sound asleep.

The ladies stood now, turning off lamps, and left the door open a crack before they walked the short distance down the hallway and returned to their bedroom. Olivia pulled the bedroom door behind her, leaving it open a crack, and smiled at her wife as she walked toward her and reached out to hug her, wrapping her arms around her. "Sorry about the bed bugs comment, Babe…I forgot…"

Alex cupped her wife's elbows now, looking into chocolate pools. "I know, Baby…don't worry about it…" Alex eyed her wife's mouth before leaning in slowly, letting her mouth hover over her wife's, and smiling, "Garden looks great, Liv. Nice work…" Alex let her hands slide downward now, gripping the brunette's ass with both hands.

"Mmmm…I'm glad you approve…fresh veggies soon, Al…straight from El Jardin de Bensona-Cabotina…" Olivia began giggling.

Alex moved her hands upward now and gripped her wife's back, pulling her closer. "They're growing up, Liv…time is moving on…"

"I know, Babe…" Olivia said over her shoulder.

They began swaying now, enjoying the soft warmth of the other.

Alex felt Olivia's body jostling once more.

"Are you too tired to fool around?" the brunette questioned, pulling away and gripping the blonde's waist.

Alex simply shook her head, eyeing her wife's mouth again. "Never too tired, Babe…" She smiled. "Give me ten minutes to brush my teeth and wash my face and it's on, Liv…"

"My bet is I'll roll over to turn you out you once we're in bed and you'll be sound asleep." Olivia looked her wife's face over and moved a strand of hair behind her shoulder. "I can tell you're exhausted, Al...just by looking at you…" Olivia smiled sweetly.

"You know me well…but I promise you…I will not fall asleep…"

* * *

OOO

But Olivia's prediction was right. By the time the brunette slipped into bed next to her wife, the blonde's eyes were closed, mouth parted, heavy breathing being emitted.

Olivia leaned into her wife and kissed her lips gently, "Good night, Al…"

* * *

 **A/N: As always, I would love to hear from you. These are the one-shots, so if there is anything you want to see that was skimmed over in the original parts, let me know! Thank you to those of you who have favorite and followed this new story. It means so much to see the notifications that you like it!**

 **Patricia**


	6. Memorial Day Celebrated

**This one-shot takes place right in between the end of Part One and the beginning of Part Two. Part One ended around the end of March 2009 and the beginning of Part One starts at the end of June. So, this takes place at the end of May, Memorial Day. I hope you enjoy. As always, I would love to hear from you!**

 _ **Memorial Day Celebrated**_

Olivia walked up to Alex, who was sitting at the foot of the hotel room bed, adjusting the strap to her caramel-colored sling back heels. The blonde finished the buckle and then sat upright, smiling as the brunette moved closer, and reached her hands out, placing them on her hips, squeezing firmly.

"Are you upset that you didn't spend Memorial Day with your family at the Cabot Compound?" Olivia smiled broadly, placing her own hands on her fiancé's shoulders.

Alex tilted her head to the side, her gaze pensive. "Maybe…maybe a little, Liv…but I don't want to be there at the beach house with the tensions as high as they are with my mother. Besides…" Alex stood now, face to face with the brunette, and wrapped her arms around her, clasping her hands behind the brunette, "…you, me, and a hotel room after a rooftop pool party? I think this is _much_ better…" Alex looked back and forth between cocoa orbs, "…don't you?"

Olivia only nodded, her grin widening. "Oh…" her eyes drifted downward to the blonde's mouth, "…absolutely…"

Soft lips touched soft lips and Olivia let her tongue brush across the blonde's lower and then upper lip, Alex taking the cue and opening her mouth wider, Olivia going in for the kill, her tongue now stroking the attorney's.

After a few moments of exploring, savoring, relishing their intimacy, Olivia moaned, pulling away, slowly, smiling. She licked her lips and opened her eyes to see that the blueness in Alex's eyes was now enhanced by pure lust.

Olivia continued, "Armando's really moved up in the world in almost ten years. Owner of his own exclusive salon, catered parties at the rooftop pool of the _Gansevoort Hotel_ …he's done well…"

"He predicted it, you know…do you remember?" Alex questioned.

Olivia could feel her fingertips now, gently scratching the back of the brunette's scalp lovingly.

Olivia furrowed her brow.

"The night of he and Becca's party…he asked us to let him know when to have his suit dry cleaned…"

Olivia smiled once more, nodding, "I do remember that…"Olivia pulled her fiancé closer, hips against hips, "…intuitive guy that Mando…"

"We have to make sure to send him an invite to our wedding…"

"Absolutely, Baby…" Olivia leaned in again and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to Alex. She looked down at her own ensemble, hoping that it wasn't too revealing, too bohemian, and would be enough for this elaborately ritzy event that they were about to head up to. "Do I look OK, Al?"

AAA

Alex eyed Olivia's clothing—an off-white sequined tank over her cream-colored one-piece, which was a classically beautiful suit with small wooden beads adorning the spaghetti straps. The blonde had talked her out of the bikini she originally wanted to wear, convincing the brunette that an unfortunate accident was less likely to happen in a one-piece than a two-piece and Olivia had adamantly agreed. She also wore a long, eggshell-white maxi skirt, fitted to just one of her best qualities. Her hair was down and straight and, with her new angled cut, she looked absolutely ravishing.

Alex brought her eyes to her fiancé's cleavage now, that exquisitely sexy line of sensuality in between those bulbous breasts now hidden by the high neck of the tank. "I'm almost sorry your outfit doesn't allow me to have a free show tonight as we mingle…"

"Hmmm…" Olivia pulled away slightly, "…how about something to tide you over until then? Maybe a little sneak peak?" Olivia smirked and pulled away fully now, placing her fingers on the bottom hem of her shirt, slowly, seductively reaching beneath it. "Well?" Olivia cupped her breasts and began kneading her them gently. Alex could see that she was pinching her nipples from the ways her hands were moving. "Wanna take a pic and you can look at it all night?" Olivia's body began jostling with laughter.

"God, Olivia…I just became so wet, Baby…but…are you _serious_?" Alex shook her head, taking a slow breath, trying to calm her now-racing heart. "First of all…we're gonna be within one-hundred feet of each other all night. Secondly, I plan on having a few, or five, or several mixed drinks since it's an open bar and since our hotel room is only three floors away, and I don't trust myself with a cellphone, a photo of one of your gorgeous assets, and how I get when I'm feeling no pain. And thirdly…" Alex smiled, "…there's no thirdly.

"So…you don't want a photo?"

"Oh, I want a photo… _believe_ me…I just would never want anyone to accidentally discover it…"

Olivia smiled now, letting her top back down. "OK, Al…we can talk about your fear of Big Brother later on…" The brunette grabbed her clutch from the bed and then held out her left hand, golden bangles jangling as she did so. "Ready, my love?"

"To show my woman off? Definitely. Let's go, Babe…"

* * *

The bar was next to the pool, yet was enclosed by glass windows all around. The brunette leaned the left side of her waist against the wood grain of the bar counter, leaning back slightly and shaking her hair. They had just come out of the pool, towel dried off, and slipped their clothing back on, and Olivia could feel her hair still dripping on her shoulders. The pool had been heated and she and Alex stayed close together, standing, drinking, socializing with others, but both displaying that look in each of their eyes that hinted to the way the evening would undoubtedly end.

It was ten-thirty now and Olivia spotted her fiancé through the glass windows, the blonde sitting on a dark rattan chair with an off-white cushion, talking with Armando and Javier, his boyfriend, as she waited for another two pomegranate martinis that she had ordered for Alex and herself. The brunette caught eyes with the blonde and then winked at her, the attorney already quite tipsy from drink consumed thus far. They both agreed that this would be their last for the evening.

The rooftop pool and bar were beautiful. It was like something out of a _Wall Street_ movie where everyone knew everyone, everyone slept with everyone, and tongues were clamped tightly on the following day in the way of office gossip. Although the brunette felt a little out of place, Alex had a way of making her feel at ease, offering little gestures to let her know that they were in this together—a clenching of her side, a delicate kiss to her bare shoulder, talking to her while they were in the heated pool in a way that made the world melt away and fade into the far background.

"Here you go, Miss…"

Olivia looked to her left at the green-eyed, raven-haired bartender with the gleaming smile. "Thank you so much…" Olivia reached into her clutch and pulled out a tip to place in his jar. Although the bar was open, she knew that it would be much appreciated.

"Enjoy your evening…" He winked.

Olivia smiled and then lifted both martini glasses simultaneously before heading towards the glass doors that would lead to the pool. She approached her fiancé and handed her the red libation.

"Thanks, Babe…" Alex leaned forward to take it. "Sit, Liv…the fireworks are gonna start in a few minutes…"

Olivia sat in the matching chair next to Alex and crossed her legs.

"Speaking of…I need to see which way we should be facing," Armando offered. "If you'll excuse me…" He smiled and bowed and headed to the bar.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "Fireworks, huh? So, _two_ fireworks shows tonight?" Olivia reached out and interlaced her fingers with Alex's, taking a sip of her drink.

"Wh—? Oh, _Jesus_ , Liv…" The corners of the blonde's mouth lifted, the brunette noted, as hard as she was trying not to let them. "Yes, Babe…two fireworks shows tonight…"

Olivia continued to laugh.

"You're incorrigible…but I love it…"

Olivia raised her glass, "And the reason we're here celebrating…to all of the veterans who risked their lives for our country and helped our country stay safe…"

"Here, here…" Alex stated.

They both clinked glasses and took a sip of their drink.

"Did you have any family members in the service, Al?"

Mid-sip, Alex pulled her glass away and swallowed, nodding. "My grandfathers on both my parents' sides were in the military—my Mom's father in the air force and my father's father in the navy."

"But not your father?" Olivia questioned. "He seems like he would have been a military man…"

"No…went into law school, spent those long years studying to become his passion, met my mother, and the rest is history…" Alex smiled. "How about you? Any background with your mom?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes, focusing on the flame of a large lantern on the low table in front of them. "No…I almost went into the army, though…I considered it, at least…"

Alex smiled, a hint of confusion on her face.

"When I was seventeen and things were really bad at home, I thought it might be an out for me…then I had this friend at school that scared the shit out of me and that was that—her uncle lost both legs, her grandfather had a steel plate put in his head…"

"Elliot was a marine for how long?" Alex asked.

"Um…" Olivia looked up at the stars in the darkened sky, "…eighteen to twenty-six, I think…" Olivia looked back into cerulean pools. "But…I might not have met you if I have gone into the armed services, Al…the shift in timeline might not have worked in our favor…we might never have met each other, Babe…"

"The slightest change, a chain-reaction might have led us on different paths…" Alex nodded slowly, her eyes jumping slightly from inebriation.

"And we couldn't have had that…" Olivia said softly.

"No we couldn't," Alex repeated.

A loud bang and then several muted ones in succession. Both ladies looked up to see glittery, shimmering streaks of silvers, golds, purples and reds spearing across the night sky.

Olivia squeezed the blonde's hand and looked at her again, "Happy Memorial Day, Al…I love you…"

"Happy Memorial Day, Baby…and I love you…"

* * *

AAA

They ended up on the floor, both stumbling inebriated into the room, rough carpet now rubbing beneath the blonde's ass as Olivia's mouth continued lapping at her clit, letting her tongue slide deftly through the attorney's folds that had been wet and ready all evening.

Alex's skirt was around her waist, panties off and flung somewhere next to the door. The blonde reached for Olivia's head now, feeling her body begin its ascent into bliss. "My God, Liv…amazing…" she breathed. "Uh…jeez…"

She felt Olivia's precise tongue now, pressing firmly, pulling away, pressing firmly, pulling away, then gliding deeply in between her lower lips, expert tongue delving mercilessly, the fullness of her top lip brushing the blonde's sensitive protrusion.

"Huh! Hu—oh, Babe…" Alex squealed, feeling the warmth begin at her clit and then radiate as her orgasm came on intensely, quickly, her body, spasming without control.

The brunette's mouth continued its stimulation, lessening the pressure gradually as the blonde's contractions slowed and then finally stopped.

Panting, Alex smiled, resting her fingertips on her heaving belly. "Damn, Babe…" She felt Olivia's weight shift now, sliding up her body, and gently resting on top of her, her mouth hovering over her own. Alex opened her eyes to the kindest, almond-shaped orbs she had ever seen and cupped the brunette's jaw, cocking her head to the side and feeling her eyes mist—her spinning mind not helping her emotions.

"I love you, Alex…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her gently, "…and I can't wait to be the proud peacock that can call you her wife…"

"I'll be the strutting one, Liv…I'll be the strutting one…" Alex closed her eyes and felt Olivia rest her head on the floor next to her, feeling her warm breath against her neck and then another gentle kiss.

It had been a wonderful evening, another celebration in the lives of the ladies, one that was sure to be one of many in their lengthy future together.


	7. Please Don't Tease Me

_A?N: I decided to publish this under "The Day They First Met", as well. It is part of their "courtship". If you've read it in the "Moments in Time" section, thank you!_

 _Please Don't Tease Me: The First Time They…_

OOO

The living room was darkened, save for the bluish light being emitted in flashes from the TV as Alex and Olivia lay, watching a movie. The brunette could feel Alex's light fingertips stroking her forearm as they lay on the small sofa, Olivia on her back, lying down the length, the blonde in the same position in between her legs.

They had known each other for a little over a year now and had become exclusive two months prior, admitting that neither wanted to be with or around anyone else, and had fallen into a sort of routine with their time spent in the evenings with each other—home to one of their abodes (this time Olivia's), dinners of takeaway food, talking and relaxing together, both content with the good conversation and the closeness that each felt.

Olivia tensed her body now and stretched, releasing the stiffness, and reached her arms up slightly, toes pointing in the process, a few joints popping in her shoulders and knees and feet, as she squeaked and moaned contentedly.

"I like your toes…" Alex commented.

Olivia began giggling. "My toes, huh? What do you like about them? How crooked they are?"

Olivia felt a pinch to her side now and she jumped. "Ow, Alex!"

"No, Liv…you have perfect feet, perfect toes…but I never thought that Olivia Benson would wear fire engine red polish on those beautiful toenails."

"What color would you have imagined?"

"You've worn other colors…I like them all…"

"And the answer to my question, Counselor?"

Alex shifted now, turning herself over, still in between the brunette's legs, and propped herself on her elbows. Olivia looked down at her, the blonde's face within inches of the crotch of her jeans. She took in a quick breath at seeing her down there, so close to the place she had wanted Alex for so long.

But they had been taking things slowly—much more slowly than Olivia would have liked, much more slowly than the brunette could handle, especially being in such close proximity to her as of late.

"Well, Detective…deep purples, as you've worn already, charcoal gray, which I've seen, as well…"

"Hmmm…deep, dark, brooding detective…so miserable and depressed?"

"No, Babe…" Alex inched herself further up the brunette's body, aligning her hips with Olivia's, "…you are so far from dark and brooding…" Alex leaned in and pressed her mouth to the detective's neck, taking her flesh in her mouth.

Olivia couldn't think straight when things turned amorous with the blonde and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth, "Jeez, Alex…what you do to me…and…"

Alex's mouth continued, traveling along the column of her neck as Olivia tilted it backward to allow further access.

"…I'm not the brooder…I think that's Elliot's department…"

"Mmmm…I think you're right about that…"

Alex leaned back now, propped on her left elbow, and took her fingertips to the bottom hem of Olivia's t-shirt, lifting it slightly and letting her delicate digits dance along her toned middle. Olivia only watched her, the shakiness in her breathing increasing with every touch from the blonde.

Soft, gentle lips were felt now, traveling along her belly, moving around her belly button and then beginning their descent. Olivia reached forward now and stroked Alex's hair lovingly, those flaxen locks down and to the side, the feel of its silkiness and the scent of her shampoo driving the detective further mad with want.

Olivia closed her eyes and focused on the feel of her girlfriend, the light kisses causing her flesh to break out in goose bumps all over her body. Weight shifting and then warm breath on her mouth, the brunette still keeping her eyes closed. She felt Alex's mouth on her now, pressing gently, at first, and then Olivia parted her lips and felt the blonde's tongue enter—warm, soft, wet—and the brunette moaned into it.

Olivia brought her hands to the blonde's backside and began kneading it firmly. "God, Alex…" she breathed, "…you're killing me…"

"Well, I don't want to kill you, Liv…on the contrary…"

Olivia opened her eyes now and looked at the blonde hovering over her. She shifted her hips, feeling her panties already soaked with her arousal, trying to adjust herself to quell the sudden throbbing in her core. "How much longer are we gonna tease each other?"

"You don't like it when I tease you?" Alex smirked now, shifting her own hips now, the seam in the brunette's jeans hitting her clit just right.

"Uhhh…" Olivia jumped, "…mmmm, well…I'm just wondering if this is going to be another night that I go to sleep horny and have to finish myself off when you leave…"

Alex smiled and just as quickly the smile faded, her expression serious, sympathetic. "Et tu Brute?"

Olivia nodded quickly. "We fool around, Al…I get all worked up, then one of us has to leave…I limp around, trying to get ready for bed, not able to stop thinking of you…and then I just…"

"Touch yourself?" Alex offered, smiling once more.

Olivia nodded again, feeling the blonde's fingertips now, manipulating the button closure of the brunette's jeans.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that's been getting off alone…but…" Alex got the button undone and slid the brunette's zipper down, long fingers smoothing along the silkiness of Olivia's panties covering her lower belly, "…I think that needs to change, Liv…" Alex leaned in for another kiss before beginning to pepper the detective's cheeks, jaw line, neck with more feather-soft placements. "I think we need to each be in charge of the other's pleasure from now on…don't you?"

Olivia let out a low moan as the blonde let her fingers move lower now, further beneath the fabric of her jeans, the brunette's lower lips now pulsating with lust as pads gently stroked her clit.

Olivia jumped slightly and moaned once more, feeling the wetness seeping from her. She knew Alex could feel it, too, because the blonde also moaned.

"You're so ready, Baby…" Alex whispered.

"I love it when you call me, Baby…" Olivia said softly. "Please don't stop, Al…"

"I want to make love to you, Olivia…let's go to the bedroom…"

Olivia only nodded again.

* * *

AAA

Alex removed her last article of clothing now—her panties—and crept toward the bed. Seeing Olivia Benson sprawled out, waiting for her, was almost too much for her heart and body to handle. She climbed on top of the bed and moved to straddle her girlfriend, relishing in the expanse of caramel skin, that taut body, those perfect breasts and nipples that were now peaked with anticipation. The brunette's short chestnut hair was tousled and it only added to the vision that was perfectly Olivia.

She could hear Olivia breathing. She watched those parted, full, pink lips now, focusing on them as she leaned forward, letting her mouth hover.

"You're so beautiful, Alex…your body is just…" Olivia shook her head, hands going to the blonde's hips, her eyes scanning Alex's skin, her eyes seeming to memorize every inch.

Alex silenced her with a kiss now, mouths moving along each other's, tasting, probing, searching. The kiss turned frantic, breathing erratic and Alex felt her backside being clutched possessively.

"I want you…" Olivia whispered against her mouth.

"And you can have me, Liv…" Alex began to relish in the brunette's body now, taking her time, wanting to kiss and lick and suck every square inch of her soft silkiness. She wanted to hear her cry out in pleasure over and over again. She wanted Olivia Benson to be hers—forever.

Alex moved her body lower, savoring the smooth skin beneath her lips, the brunette smelling of soap and perfume and a hint of spiciness that Alex had long been aware of. She let her tongue flick outward now as she reached her goal, Olivia's hips bucking upward.

"God, Alex…I have been—" Olivia gasped now.

Alex let her mouth envelop Olivia's lower lips, her tongue sliding in between already soaked folds, her upper lip feeling the rigidity of her stiff bud against her upper lip.

"I'm gonna come so fast, Al…but I want it to last…but…"

Olivia began panting as the blonde continued, alternating between delving her tongue into her warmth and then returning to her clit and sucking softly. She wanted Olivia to only want her. She wanted the brunette to know what she could do. Alex had had many lovers but she never felt the way she had felt with the detective. The eroticism and sensuality she had felt since day one was beyond her control.

And it was finally happening.

"If I had known…" Alex tried as she intermittently continued licking, sucking, and stroking, "…that you had been…" Alex sucked firmly now, the brunette's body beginning to tremble uncontrollably, "…pleasuring yourself…"

"Please…" Olivia's voice was garbled, low, seductive.

Alex focused now, the only sounds heard were panting as Olivia's body began spasming, the brunette's voice only incoherent moaning, her muscled body tensing as Alex continued, not wanting to torture her girlfriend any longer.

Then…a scream—a wail, really—voice crying out to the Heavens, and the brunette's body shook as her climax ripped through her, rolling with every contraction, moaning as Alex felt Olivia's core react against her mouth and lips.

A small whimper from Olivia now and Alex looked up at the brunette's heaving chest.

Alex smiled and rested her chin on Olivia's right upper thigh.

"Wow…" Olivia whispered, panting.

The brunette finally opened her eyes, the blonde giving her adequate time to recover, and Alex saw that they were misting slightly.

Olivia reached her arms out, "Come here…"

Alex slid upward and placed herself delicately on top of her girlfriend, looking at that bronze complexion, those flushed cheeks that were coated with a light sheen of perspiration. The blonde rested her head in the crook of the brunette's neck and they simply held each other.

"I knew it would be amazing…" Olivia whispered.

Alex lifted her mouth and kissed Olivia's neck softly, "Me, too…" Alex shifted her hips now and let her own wet core straddle the brunette's left thigh, letting her know how aroused she was after pleasuring her. She felt her lower lips sliding already along Olivia's toned thigh, the blonde more than ready for a release.

Olivia reached down now and found her way to the blonde's slit, firm, strong fingers gliding along her length as Alex shifted once more to allow her better access at pleasuring her.

"Jesus, Olivia…" Alex was unable to help or keep her own body from reacting instantaneously. She had been so ready for so long that it only took a few strokes from the brunette's fingers and she became unraveled immediately.

Alex looked into the chocolate orbs, that she had always been mesmerized by, as she panted against her mouth, both not breaking the gaze.

Alex furrowed her brow as her body let go, releasing her pleasure in a series of spasms and bucks that were beyond her control. She whimpered, closing her eyes as the aftershocks seemed to last forever.

And that was the way she wanted making love to be with Olivia Benson—had always imagined it would be—forever.

They made love several more times that evening, their relationship taking the next steps and moving forward with a love that would last a lifetime.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. They had known each other a little over a year, the sexual tension becoming almost unbearable. Finally, they consummated their love and, as we know, that didn't stop.**

 **I would love to hear what you thought, as always!**

 **Patricia**


	8. Dealing with the Masses

**A/N: In chapter 11 of Part IV, Alex brings out four boxes of old clothing from her youth that her mother gave her. The boxes are referenced in that chapter. At that time, the kids were 5 and 4. However, the kids, in this chapter, are 6 and 5. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Side Note: Today was my last day of teaching for the summer (yeah!) and now guess who has all the precious time they want to write? That would be me!**

 **I hope you enjoy this little peek into domestic bliss...**

 **Patricia**

 _Dealing with the Masses_

AAA

Alex yawned, opening wide, and let out a moan as she stirred the fresh squeezed lemons, cane sugar, and water in a large glass pitcher. It was early—6:30 on a Saturday—and she was only up at the crack of dawn at her wife's request. The brunette had convinced her, the weekend prior, that they should have a garage sale.

 _"It'll be fun, Alex," she had coaxed in her usual charming manner, complete with tickling the blonde's shoulder, always able to make the attorney do whatever it was that her heart's desire was._

 _Alex had just finished brushing her teeth and was patting her face dry after washing it. "A garage sale, Liv? It's…uncouth…"_

 _Olivia had giggled then, "Uncouth, Al? Really?" She had come up to her then, both having arisen at the same time that morning, and slithered her arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly. "It's a rite of passage for every homeowner…and besides…I've never had one before. It'll be fun."_

 _Alex had only shaken her head and smiled, replacing the face towel to the ring that held it._

 _"So is that a yes?" Olivia beamed as they looked at their reflections in the bathroom mirror._

 _"A come-buy-my-crap sale? For my Baby?" She gripped her wife's hands as they held her. "Sure, Liv…why not? As long as you deal with the delinquents."_

And so, here they were, up early on a Saturday, to have their first garage sale. It was actually going to be a patio sale, as they had decided to take it to the front where the sale could be better seen from the street. Alex had agreed, although quite begrudgingly, to have it for only one day. Olivia said that, in their neighborhood on the Upper East Side, they would probably get the cream of the crop coming to purchase the items that they needed to get rid of. Alex had countered that the derelicts come out during garage and yard sales and had admitted that she had no tolerance for unreasonable bargaining from people trying to settle on a price that was well under what an item was worth.

Alex felt arms around her now as she continued to stir, and her wife's voice against her ear.

"Thank you, Baby…" Olivia kissed her neck gently.

"I can't believe I agreed to this. You know…" Alex let the wooden spoon go and turned to face her wife, the brunette wrapping her arms around her fully, "…I only agreed to this because of your powers of persuasion…'

Chocolate orbs were sparkling, the brunette's body jostling. "I know, Al…think if it as an economic experience. The kids will have their lemonade and cookie stand, we'll get rid of things that have been sitting in the garage for a few years…we'll make a few bucks…" Olivia smiled, her eyes scanning her wife's nonplused expression.

"The kids are gonna keep a register, Liv…we've already talked about it…I printed out an excel workbook for them…they're gonna fill it in and we're gonna type it in later…Theo was all into it and Grace, too…"

"And Iz?" Olivia giggled.

Alex smirked. "Our little princess wants to wear her ballet costume from her last recital and carry her wand and entertain the masses with song and dance…"

"Sounds like Isabel…"

"You ready, Al?" Olivia squeezed Alex's waist lovingly.

"I'm ready…possible mimosas on-hand to entertain us…"

"So you're gonna be drunk to set this off?"

"It's a possibility at some point…"

Olivia reached down now and gripped her wife's backside before placing a lingering kiss on her lips, still laughing.

"Ready, Mama!" Theo chirped from behind them, both ladies turning now.

Olivia giggled and moved to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup and leaning against the counter.

Alex looked at their son, dressed in a little suit and tie, dress shoes polished to perfection, a visor with a green, transparent bill on. "What have we here?" Alex folded her arms, smiling and stepped toward their son.

"Mama told me to dress nice for the lemonade stand. She said we had to be professional and that dressing up would make us more sales."

"Well, Theo…you look absolutely handsome," Alex offered.

"Thank you, Mommy…" Theo moved in and wrapped his little arms around Alex's backside, hugging her tightly.

"And your sisters?"

Theo pulled away now, looking up at the blonde. "Isabel is still sleeping and Gracie is looking for her piggy bank."

"We have a cash box, Baby…you can use that for the lemonade money."

"I'll go get our princess up…" Alex began, taking her mug of coffee from the island and moving toward the hallway.

"Good luck, Babe…" Olivia declared facetiously.

* * *

OOO

"Al? You ready to start setting up?" Olivia stepped up the last step and began toward the master bedroom. "We have to get everything from the garage to the pa—"

She heard a shriek and then a giggle then, coming from the master bathroom. Moving closer, she stepped to the doorway of the bathroom and put her hand over mouth at what she saw.

Isabel was on Alex's lap, both sitting on the closed toilet, and he blonde had a make-up wipe in her hand, struggling to wipe it over their blue-eyed daughter's face as she wriggled around, little hands attempting to push her away. And true to her words, their little girl had on her pink and white tulle costume from the previous performance in dance.

"Déjà vu, Al…" Olivia tried behind her hand.

Alex only flared her nostrils. "How did you get the make-up bag, Isabel? We have it up in the top cabinet."

" _Mommy_!" Isabel tried as Alex attempted to wipe the plethora of blue eye shadow and mascara from her eyes. "I used the chair."

"What chair?"

"The chair in your room."

"The office chair, Al…the rolling one…"

Alex stopped wiping and looked at their daughter. "You got that through _this_ door? You could have damaged the door frame…it's huge…"

Isabel only nodded, smiling, bright red lipstick so far out of the lines of the natural lines of her lips it was almost comical. The blush layered on her cheeks, nose, and chin was also quite a sight.

"She doesn't remember when she was just a baby, I guess…do you remember that, Iz? Before we went to Disney?"

Isabel got a look on her face that said it all—a sinister smirk—and then another nod.

Olivia moved to the counter that now displayed all of their make-up, all set out and opened. "You're gonna need a new blush, Al." She lifted the exhausted container of pressed cream blush, studying it. So much had been used that the metal at the bottom was exposed, the actual make-up almost gone, and Olivia remembered that the blonde had just purchased that recently.

"That's a La Prairie blush…seventy-dollar blush down the drain…"

"Literally." Olivia put her hand over her mouth again.

" _Not_ helping, Liv…it's all over her hands, too…" Alex stood now and set their little girl on the floor. "We're gonna need soap and water for this. These wipes aren't getting it off with the amount she used. Come here, Izzie…" Alex took Isabel's hand and pulled her to the sink, turned it on, and began to lather her hands with the bar soap in the dish. "You could have poked your eye with the mascara wand, Isabel. Not safe. Lean forward…Liv? Can you get the kids' step stool from their bathroom?"

"I'm on it, Al…" Olivia exited and shook her head, smiling as she headed down the hallway. The brunette could only imagine what their little firecracker would be like in the years to come. She had a mission and, once their little pistol had an idea in that mind, she didn't stop until she satisfied it. Olivia grabbed the stool and walked back into the bathroom and handed it to her frustrated wife.

"Thanks, Liv… up, Iz…" Alex set it down and Isabel stepped atop it.

Olivia watched her blond wife who looked beautifully crisp and put together in a pair of skinny cotton khakis and a white button-down linen shirt, feel still bare, pale pink on her toes.

Olivia didn't blame their little girl for wanting to emulate what she and her wife did every day. Isabel was a girly girl and only wanted to be like her mommies. Olivia smiled at the sight as Alex washed her face and hands.

"Maybe we should buy cheaper make-up, Al?"

Alex peered at her as she began rinsing their daughter's face. "You love the expensive stuff, Liv. Don't even pretend."

"I could go back to my days of Cover Girl and Almay products, but I am not so sure about you."

"Once you've tried the good stuff, it's hard to go back…the same with fine wine or champagne or perfume. There's just an opulence about finding the perfect—"

Olivia couldn't help but smirk at her wife and Alex wasn't in the mood for it.

"Never mind…you go start setting up. We have to change clothes, too…"

"Aye-aye, Captain. Theo and Grace are eating breakfast. Izzie's is on the table."

"We'll be down."

* * *

"Two dollars," an elderly woman offered, her gaze unyielding, as she held a crystal candy dish with a lid in her hand.

It was about five-thirty that same evening and they had already had a long, exhausting day, soon to wrap it up and say goodbye to their first ever Benson-Cabot garage sale for the day.

"Twenty-dollars, firm, Ma'am. I'm sorry. That's Waterford crystal." Alex looked at Olivia who was taking money from a customer for an old, but still usable, pair of rain boots.

"Five dollars and that's my final offer." The lady clutched the crystal in both hands now, close to her body, almost possessively.

Olivia widened her eyes at the blonde and motioned her head, trying to signal her wife.

"Do you even use this?" the lady questioned.

"W—well, no, not really. It was a wedding gift."

"You don't put mints or hard candies in it for when friends come over?"

Olivia smiled. This woman was good.

"You see, Dear…I live in a retirement community and I like to entertain. It would be put to good use. Everyone loves a good lemon drop every now and again."

Alex relented. "OK…five dollars…" She held her hand out, waiting for the cash.

"Do you have change for a hundred?" the woman questioned, pulling out a crisp bill from her handbag.

Olivia saw the angry flush creep up along her wife's neck and cheeks, her jaw clenching firmly, knowing exactly what Alex was thinking. Olivia reached into her back pocket and pulled out the thick folded layer of bills.

"Here you go, ma'am. Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty, sixty, sixty-five, seventy…" Olivia eyed her wife who was still fuming, "…ninety, ninety-five…here you go…thank you…"

Alex tried, "Thank you. I hope you have fun with your friends…" Alex then turned on her heel and moved to the black, wrought-iron patio chair and dropped herself into it, reaching for her bottle of grape Zevia soda and swigging.

Olivia walked up to her wife as she stuffed the wad of money back in the back pocket of her jeans. "Jeez, Al…give the old lady a break."

A couple of honks were heard now and Olivia looked up to find Jonathan pulling up along the front curb. Kimberly was already out the door, closing it, as Jonathan opened the back door of the car and took Katie from the car seat. He put her on his hip and closed the door.

"Izzie! Grace! Theo!" Kimberly eagerly ran to her cousins at the lemonade stand and hugged Isabel tightly first, then did the same to Grace, and then Theo, who grimaced as the little red head kissed his cheek and she squeezed him. The four then started talking about lemonade, cookies, Theo telling them about the money.

"How's it been going, ladies? Having fun?"

" _I_ have been. Your sister has been in constant battle mode the entire day." Olivia winked at her wife. "We did make about two-hundred dollars, though. Thanks for the donations, Jonathan."

"No problem. That's what family is for. Got another one of those?" Jonathan nodded toward the blonde's drink.

Alex reached down to her left and opened a cooler producing another chilled bottle of diet soda.

"Thanks." He took it from her and popped open the top and the three adults watched the kids.

Isabel had listened to her blonde mother and was wearing a pair of pink shorts and a white t-shirt, instead of the now stained costume from her last ballet performance.

"The kids' overnight bags packed?" Jonathan questioned.

"We packed them when we went in for lunch. Thanks for taking them for the evening. It really helps us out and I think your sister is exhausted, so a good night's sleep is in order."

"Yeah…" Jonathan began, "…garage sales were always a point of contention with the Cabot siblings."

Olivia looked at Alex who was now smiling, yet still watching the kids.

"Yep, always. We drew a line down the center of the junk and had a competition to see who could make more money."

"Ahhh…it all becomes crystal clear…" Olivia mused.

"I wouldn't have won with giving her that candy dish for two dollars, or even _five_ , for that matter."

"Cute Cabot girl charm faded?" Jonathan smirked.

Alex was up then, quick like lightning, moving to pinch Jonathan's side as he clutched his abs in defense.

"Yea! Mommy's tickling Uncle Johnny!" Theo beamed.

The lemonade was gone, the homemade almond flour cookies as well, half of the supply having been eaten by the Benson-Cabots throughout the day.

Alex had checked on their income and the kids had taken in approximately thirty-two dollars, Microsoft Excel awaiting the input at a later time.

"Well, it's…" Jonathan looked at his silver watch, "…almost six…we'll get these guys off your hands so you can clean up. We'll get your little ones all cleaned up and fed and to bed and back tomorrow by…eleven?"

"Make it noon…" Olivia smiled.

"Noon it is…" Jonathan winked.

* * *

AAA

The items they did sell were put in the Rover to take to the Goodwill on the following day, the ladies were showered and clean and had changed into their pajamas and were now lounging on the sofa. Alex was curled into Olivia, her head resting on the brunette's shoulder as the TV show Castle played on the screen.

"You did well, Babe…it was tense at times, but you survived…" Olivia began giggling. "And you didn't even go through with the mimosa thing."

"It was tempting…" Alex moaned and then sighed, pressing herself further into the brunette.

Olivia reached her right arm, which was wrapped around Alex, backward and began to knead the muscles in her neck. "Jeez, Al…you're wound so tight right now…" Olivia continued her motions.

"As my brother told you, garage sales to me means stress and competition…"

"From your ' _uncouth_ ' comment, I would have thought you had never had one…"

"No, Liv…we had them once a year growing up. My brother and I were always in charge of them and it wasn't a pretty sight. Wrestling was involved, arguing, grabbing, manipulation…"

"My poor baby had a bad experience…" Olivia continued to press her fingers into the rigid muscles of her wife. "Do you need to be relieved?"

Alex moaned, turning her face to press her mouth into the brunette's neck. "I think…with the kids gone for the evening…that's a wonderful idea…"

Olivia moved now, angling her body to face her wife and took her left hand to her thigh, rubbing over the smooth fabric of her silk robe. She eyed the blonde's mouth and then leaned forward pressing her lips to her softness. "Let's get you relaxed…lay back…"

Alex obliged and Olivia took her hands to the blonde's hamstrings and pulled her forward, her robe parting from the motion, her wife nude beneath.

"Perfect…" Olivia husked, eyeing the toned expanse of milky skin, the smoothness of the blonde's mound. Olivia took her hand to her wife's sex and rubbed gently, eyes not leaving her, both smiling at the other.

Olivia took the lapels and set them aside further before taking her mouth to her wife's core and breathing there for a moment as Alex leaned her head back on the back of the sofa in anticipation. Olivia placed her hands on her wife's thighs and brought her mouth to her lower lips, kissing gently at first before letting her tongue dart out enticingly, the blonde jumping only slightly.

"God, Olivia…I love that you know just what I need."

Olivia blew a gentle stream of air along her wife's slit, Alex moaning again, before setting to work at pleasuring her, letting her tongue go deeply right away. The way Alex was moaning and breathing, Olivia knew that her wife would get off quickly and would feel amazingly relaxed for their impending rest.

"O—livia…yeah, baby…like that…" Alex's hips lifted slightly off of the sofa in repeated motions, small movements that worked with the rhythm of the brunette's tongue.

Within a few short moments, Alex was crying out softly, expertly, both so used to being quiet now with three pairs of ears living amongst them. She sighed as her body let out the last few jumps and she let out the last few soft whimpers.

Olivia watched her come down, still using her mouth, until she knew that her wife's climax had finished. Then she gave her a few moments to relish in the afterglow.

"Thank you, Babe…you're always so good at…that…" Her voice was spent, the blonde satiated her body shutting down after a long day of dealing with the masses.

And she knew that they would both sleep well that evening.

And they did just that.


	9. Let's Talk About Dating

**A/N: This takes place after the episode "Wrath", where Olivia is the victim and object of Eric Plummer's terrorization. As we know, the episode didn't end well and Olivia ended up shooting the "unarmed" perp.**

 **This takes place about a year after they had first met and Alex and Olivia had only been friends, not yet dating.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Patricia**

Let's Talk About Dating

AAA

"OK, Liv…I'm on my way…" Alex flipped her phone closed and held it in her hand, staring at the shiny mahogany desk in front of her.

Olivia had just called her. She was in bad shape and, the fact that she had just told the blonde that she was about to get shit-faced made Alex want to be there, to comfort and console her. She had had a hard time with this particular case and it had all come to a head that afternoon. Eric Plummer had had a gun on a woman and Olivia had been there, without orders, to try and track the guy down, knowing that he was going to do something stupid.

And she had been right.

The blonde attorney had already heard through the grapevine that Detective Benson had shot and killed the perp. Now, the cards were falling as they may—her best friend now dealing with the repercussions of her hasty decision.

She would be there for her, as she had done for the past year that they had been getting to know each other, growing closer as friends. They had become each other's rocks to lean on, ears to listen, and this was a time that the brunette detective needed her most.

She grabbed her purse, her attaché, and her coat, turned her lamp off, and was out the door in record time.

OOO

Olivia threw her head back and let the sting of her fourth shot glide down her throat, the potent liquid now not bothering her in the slightest. She slammed the tiny glass on the counter and held up her forefinger to the bartender, signaling another.

She smiled at him. He had been trying to flirt with her over the past hour that she had been there, and his efforts were proving in vain.

He came closer now, lifting the bottle of Southern Comfort and pouring her another.

"I should just have you leave the bottle here," she offered, watching the amber liquid fill the glass before sliding it towards her. "I killed a man today…"

Her eyes caught his and his expression said it all—terror, bewilderment, and a hint of intrigue. She knew that he probably thought it was just another drunk woman's ramblings and so the comment had been brushed aside as he set the bottle in front of her on the counter.

"My treat…" he offered. "Looks like you've had a rough day…" he winked.

"You have no idea…" Olivia mumbled before lifting that glass, as well, and taking it in one swig.

The bells on the establishment door chimed and Olivia turned her head slowly to see a vision walking toward her—Alexandra Cabot—tight navy pencil skirt on, glasses just right, buttoned-up blazer fitted in all the right places.

She face forward again and lifted the bottle in front of her, pouring herself another shot.

"Hey, Liv…"

She closed her eyes—that voice so soothing to her. "Hey, Alex…" She lifted the glass and brought it to her lips as she felt a warm hand on her back, rubbing soothingly. She melted into the touch as she tilted her head back again and took the liquid down.

"Hey…" Alex perched herself next to the brunette.

Olivia could feel her eyes on her and she turned her head slowly, swallowing and setting the glass down again. She stared at the marred counter in front of her. "I killed him, Alex…" She turned and saw the most empathetic eyes she had ever seen.

Alex only nodded, continuing to rub her back. The blonde eyed her ensemble—a pair of dark gray lounge pants, white tank top, and gray hoodie—and smiled. "Let's get you home, Liv…"

Olivia had left her apartment hastily, not even thinking about being presentable to the public. She had waited until she knew that her partner had finally left, ever-vigilant Elliot checking up on her and making sure that she was OK. He had called repeatedly and she had sat on her sofa, letting the tears fall, ignoring all contact with the man that she currently considered an enemy.

She didn't want to hear from him. Didn't want to see him or talk to him. The only person she had wanted to talk to, to lay her eyes upon had been Alex. No one else had been a support to her as the blonde had been—especially over the past year.

"Another shot glass?" Olivia said to the bartender who was now eyeing both of them inquisitively.

"Not for me, Liv…" Alex said softly. "Let's go to your place…talk about this…"

Olivia turned her eyes now, feeling the emotional tears in them, and she nodded quickly.

"I'll get this…" Alex offered, dropping a large bill on the counter.

Olivia went to stand, feeling that hand on her back again, her knees almost buckling beneath her. She was drunk—plain and simple—and the feeling of walking in quicksand was proof.

Olivia continued nodding as she fished around her hoodie pocket for her keys, "Thanks, Alex…"

* * *

Olivia bent over the opened refrigerator door, looking into the bright light and squinting, seeing only two to-go containers of Chinese food from two nights prior, and little else. She retrieved them and closed the door. As she stood, the room spun around her, causing her to close her eyes and set the containers on the counter quickly before clenching the smooth surface of the marble top.

"Olivia…" Alex was next to her now, a hand cupping her elbow. "It's not your fault…you thought it was loaded…"

Olivia felt her lower lip tremble now, "But it is…he said it wasn't loaded…and I shot him anyway…"

Olivia was enveloped now, those long, tender arms holding her and she fell into the embrace. "I killed him…I killed an unarmed man…" Olivia's body shook with sobs, the blonde almost not able to take the tremoring that her body was now wracked by.

"Shhhh…." Alex soothed, arms clutching her more firmly, both swaying in the kitchen. "You did the right thing, Liv…you have to know that…"

Olivia let Alex hold her, the two simply rocking, holding, comforting.

Olivia pulled away now and looked the blonde's face over—those eyes, those cheek bones, that mouth. She leaned in and pressed her mouth to the attorney's, inhaling her redolence as they had only become intimate recently—a kiss here, a grab there, casual stroking on the sofa or before platonically sleeping side by side.

Alex moaned into it before pulling away, "Olivia…" she whispered, "…I think…"

Olivia pulled away now, grabbing the two containers and two forks and moving into the living area quickly. "I'm sorry…I know…" Olivia sat on the sofa and began to open the containers.

"You know what?" Alex questioned, seating herself carefully next to her on the sofa.

"I know…it's too much. I'm drunk, you're not…" Olivia looked up at her now, "It's bad timing…"

Alex only smiled. "Bad timing?" Alex took a visible breath now and let it out. "You and I have become really good friends, best friends really, over the past year…and…"

"And you don't want to mess it up…" Olivia offered. "I get it…" Olivia resumed her opening of the containers, eyes now focused on that task at-hand. "I don't either… not with the way I feel about you, Counselor…"

"Well…then…that makes both of us, then…" Alex admitted softly.

Olivia's eyes quickly met Alex's and searched them.

"Can you talk to me about what happened today and then we can talk about _us_?"

Olivia smiled and then her expression turned serious, "I wasn't drunk that night I saw Plummer on the street…I had only had one beer…"

"I know, Liv…as an attorney, I had to get the legal facts, that's all. You know that…"

Olivia nodded, chewing a mouthful of noodles. "I know…Alex Cabot…always wanting the precise facts…but…I'm…"

"Drunk now?" Alex offered, smiling.

Olivia nodded again before whispering, "Yeah…and so tired…I'm so tired, Al…"

AAA

Alex smiled again. The detective had never called her Al before and she loved it. Took an immediate interest in wanting to hear the beautiful brunette say it more often.

"How about…you finish eating—"

"You don't want any?"

Alex shook her head, "No thank you…" she inched closer to her best friend, watching as she ate, "…we can talk some more and I can stay while you get ready for bed, Liv…I think you need to get some rest…you've had a rough past few days…"

Olivia nodded and smiled, swallowing a mouthful of Lo Mein noodles. "Sounds good, Alex…"

* * *

Alex watched Olivia, who was now lying in her own bed, a shower and a change of clothing into a black camisole and fresh grey sweatpants, and seemed to be about to drift into dreamland. The brunette's short, pixie cut sat perfectly on her head, those almond-shaped eyes barely able to stay open.

"You tucking me in?" Olivia smiled, moaning and closing her eyes.

"Of course, Liv…" Alex reached forward for the covers and tucked them further against her body. "I'd do anything for you…"

 _I love you_ …Alex thought and then felt her eyes widen at the internal thought.

 _I love this woman. I absolutely, truly love Olivia Benson._

"You don't think less of me, then?" Olivia questioned sleepily before yawning widely and moaning, closing her eyes.

And then it came out.

"What do you say…you and I…" Alex watched as Olivia's eyes opened and fixated on her own. She figured she needed to conclude what she wanted to say—outcome be damned. "What do you say…you and I…"

"Start dating?" Olivia smiled now, her grin broad and pure.

Alex only nodded, moving closer and taking her hand to those short, chestnut locks. God they were soft, Alex realized. "You and me…on a real date…I want to date you, Olivia Benson…have wanted to for a while…"

Olivia arched a brow, "Really?"

"Don't even pretend you didn't know it…" Alex offered.

Olivia's expression changed to concern, "I have felt the same, Alex…for a while, as well…"

"Then it's set…" Alex smiled, feeling the giddiness arise inside of her. "This weekend. I want to take you out on a real date…not just as friends…"

Alex saw the change in expression in those dark pools. "Not just as friends…" she whispered. "I would really like that…" Olivia whispered. "I would like that a lot…" Her eyes closed now and she pressed her head further into the pillow. "A real…date…"

Her mouth parted and the brunette detective was out.

They would have their first official date this weekend. And Alex couldn't have been more excited.


	10. The Competition

**A/N: Alex and Olivia are in their fifties and the kids are fifteen and fourteen. Olivia thinks they should both get in shape. It becomes a competition after Alex is more than a little resistant.**

 **Side note: I just absolutely LOVED writing this! I loved writing Alex like this. I think we can all see it coming from her. I sat down and wrote it and it just flowed. I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear from you, as always!**

 _The Competition_

Alex poured her first cup of coffee for the morning and took the tiny cream pitcher from the counter and poured, watching as the dark liquid became a creamy tan color, swirling on its own. She then reached for the sugar container and took the spoon, already inside, and began to scoop.

"No sugar, Al…it's not part of our diet plan…" Olivia's voice entered from the hallway now.

Alex stopped, just short of putting the sweetener in, and then set the spoon back in the holder. "And who says I can't have a teaspoon of sugar in my coffee?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that'll be Luke…" Olivia countered.

"Who the hell is this Luke guy? Some amped up, thick-necked, steroid-treated superhero?"

Olivia giggled then, moving to retrieve her own cup of coffee. "He's a new rookie, but he's also a personal trainer in his spare time…be nice because he's offered to train us once a week on exercise and nutrition…and _free_ , I might add…"

"There's nothing wrong with the way we eat, Liv…we always buy healthy…"

"No…no, there isn't, Al…and you're right…" Olivia reached for her empty, awaiting mug, already set out, "…and he'll be proud of our refrigerator and freezer and pantry when he looks at them…" The brunette smirked at her before reaching for the carafe.

"And his… _intentions_ …are strictly altruistic?" Alex questioned, bringing her sugar free coffee to her lips and sipping, grimacing in the process.

"Yes, Al…strictly humanitarian…" Olivia crossed her heart with her forefinger.

Alex eyed the brunette who was wearing a pair of dark gray capri leggings, gray Nikes, and a gray racer back tank that read _I Run This City_. She also had a black, terrycloth headband on, that beautiful thick hair in a cute ponytail. "And what are you wearing, Olivia?"

"This?" Olivia looked down at her own ensemble. "Workout gear, Al." She looked her blonde wife over. "What are _you_ wearing, Babe? He'll be here any minute…"

"I just got up, Liv…" Alex knew that he would be there soon, and knew the exact time as well, but the idea of some stranger coming over to whip she and her wife into shape did not leave her with the giddiest of sensations. "I'll change when he comes. He can wait five minutes." She took another sip. "This needs stevia…or _something_ …" Alex moved to reach into the cabinet above the sink just as the doorbell sounded.

"It's Luke. Be nice, Al…remember… _free_ …"

"Because we're so hard up…" Alex mumbled, squirting a stream of the natural liquid into her coffee.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a higher than expected male voice boomed. He sounded about twelve. "We ready to do this, ladies?"

Alex closed her eyes briefly before moving to the refrigerator, wishing to avoid this situation all together.

"This is my wife, Alex…" Olivia offered, her tone chipper.

Alex took out a carton of eggs and turned now to find a tall, fit, chiseled man in a pair of purple basketball shorts and a white Polo, hands on his hips, standing just short of the island. He was smiling from ear to ear and his dirty blonde hair was in a sleek ponytail.

"They let you have long hair on the force?" Alex questioned now, moving to get a clear, glass bowl from the cabinet below the island.

"Al…" Olivia warned.

Alex's eyes met her wife's and she sighed, resigning to the fact that this was going to happen, no matter what she said or how unenthusiastic she sounded. She offered a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, Luke." Alex opened the carton of eggs. "Has my loving wife told you about her knee? We can't have any injuries. She's had trouble with—"

"I've told him, Alex…he knows to do the right exercises with me…"

Luke advised, "Eggs are good. Good protein…but not too many…the fat content is pretty high on those things…"

Alex ground her teeth and flared her nostrils. "I'm not going to eat the carton by myself. We have children to feed." Alex took the whisk from the holder next to the refrigerator.

"Teens, actually…" Olivia corrected. "Fifteen and fourteen…very _hungry_ teens…"

"Speaking of…Theo is going to Ari's, and the girls are having a couple of friends over today…"

Just then all three kids entered from the hallway giggling, huddled close. They dropped their smiles and tried to keep straight faces as they approached.

"Morning…" Theo's restrained voice announced.

"Good morning!" Isabel chirped.

"Today's the day, huh?" Grace offered.

Then the three broke out in laughter once more.

"You know…I think for a woman in her fifties, I look pretty good…at least that's what my adoring wife tells me…" Alex began whisking the eggs now, a fiery quickness to her strokes.

"And you do…" Luke began, "…but there's always room for improvement…" He sized her up now, looking her body in her robe over. "We'll get your measurements and calculate your BMI and weigh you and we'll have a goal to work towards."

"Lovely…" Alex deadpanned.

"We both have some things we want to work on, Al…you've been talking about your belly lately and that thing that hangs from your arms…" Olivia was in rare form this morning and the blonde could see her restraining her own laughter.

This prompted a new round of snickers from the kids.

Alex couldn't help but smile with her wife's _Let's Get Physical_ attire on. She looked absolutely, undeniably adorable and her enthusiasm was admirable and slightly contagious. "Olivia Benson-Cabot…my stomach and arm problem discussions are for your ears only."

"It's all gonna be out there, Al…whether we like it or not…"

Theo offered, "I'll get this, Mom…you…" he approached and smiled, "…go get ready for your torture session…"

Alex narrowed her eyes now, flaring her nostrils once more. "Ha, ha, ha…" She let go of the whisk and their son took it, continuing the frothing of the eggs.

"I'll need to take a look at the food items you have, too. Make sure they're on the plan…" Luke said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…" Alex declared straight-faced. "Sounds like a wonderful day…I'll be back down in a few…don't abscond with Olivia Newton-John here…" Alex smirked and then headed down the hallway, making her way up the stairs.

* * *

OOO

"Four more! Let's go!" Luke bellowed.

"Jeez, my thighs are burning…" Alex breathed, her wife next to her, both stepping in time together.

He now had them doing lunges in Central Park. Before that, they had run two miles, the muscled man running backwards in front of them the entire time, encouraging—no _yelling_ —at them to keep going, to not give up, and to show him what they've got.

"Sit ups next! Don't stop now! And two…and one…OK. On the ground!"

"On the ground?" Alex questioned. "It's dirty…" Alex put her hands on her hips, eyeing the sticky residue of God knew what that had spilled from the multitude of park-goers that walked there daily, weekly, and yearly.

Olivia smiled and gladly sat on the ground, assuming the sit-up position.

God, Alex was adorable. Her cheeks were a bright crimson, sweat virtually dripping from every pore on her body.

Alex looked at her now. "He's worse than that girl trainer on _The Biggest Loser_. The one that yells at people and makes them throw up…" Alex mumbled, succumbing to sitting on the ground, as well, but off to the side on the grass.

"I need you two next to each other so I can hold your feet and spot you…" Luke directed.

"I don't need spotting…" Alex countered.

Olivia was already doing sit-ups, Luke's strong hand on her ankles. "Come on, Al…time to get rid of that belly thing…" the brunette giggled.

Alex groaned angrily and put her ankles together, leaning backward and putting her hands behind her head. "You're gonna get it, Liv…just wait…"

Olivia felt her body shaking with laughter, making her reps a little more difficult to complete. "I have no doubt, Al…I have no doubt…"

* * *

Luke had the pantry open now, having just checked the refrigerator and freezer, a yellow legal pad and pen in hand. Olivia and Alex were seated at the kitchen table, their workout for the day complete, letting their bodies cool down and get rehydrated as they received their nutrition advice.

"Food items look good, although some of these crackers and chips should probably be off-limits for the next month until you reach your goals…Kashi crackers…pretzel thins…" He pulled out a red box now, "…and Ritz crackers are absolutely out. They're full of butter and hydrogenated fats."

"The kids eat those…" Alex tried, bottle of water in hand, the blonde swigging the remainder of her second bottle. "We can't torture them, too…"

Olivia shook her head. "They are bad, Al…"

Alex's tone was almost whiny, "They're for _guests_ too, Liv… _entertaining_ …"

"I like the grilled chicken you have in the freezer and the goal is to eat a thirty/seventy ratio of lean protein to veggies…" He jotted something down on his pad before closing the pantry.

"I am officially in hell…" Alex mumbled.

"Oh, Alex…" Olivia reached over to her forearm and began stroking it lovingly, "…in a month, we'll be so pleased with the results, you won't even miss those crackers…"

"And ice cream…?" Alex mumbled.

"I didn't see ice cream in there…that's definitely a no-no," Luke claimed sternly, shaking his finger in the air.

"There's no ice cream in there because _A)_ we knew you were coming and _B)_ we eat it often enough that we run out…" Alex eyed the buff trainer who was now approaching the table and seating himself with the ladies. "Not even any all-fruit sorbet?"

"Sugar, Mrs. Benson-Cabot. Too much sugar. Fresh fruit is OK, though, as long as it's low-glycemic…"

"And low taste…" Alex mumbled again before she looked up at the ceiling now and sighed. Her wife was absolutely indignant.

"OK…let's go over the measurements and goals…" He flipped back a few sheets now and focused on measurements taken earlier. "You're both about the same weight, Alex is slightly taller, but obviously you two have different measurements."

Olivia caught eyes with her wife and Alex smirked.

"I know we have different measurements, Luke…" Alex's eyes roamed her wife's body now. "It's obvious…"

Olivia giggled and shook her head. "Most of my wife's weight is in that brain of hers and in those arm things…" Olivia recoiled quickly, moving slightly away as Alex reached for her and pinched her side firmly. "Ow! Jeez, Al…"

"And my wife's voluptuous frame…we know where she carries her…" Alex cleared her throat, "… _weight_ …"

"Right…" Luke was still focused on the paper, obviously not catching the playful banter between the married couple in front of him. "The goal is ten inches from each of you…that's a total body measurement loss. We'll do final measurements in one month. Inches are more important than the scale."

Olivia looked at her wife again, determination on her face. "I'll win this…I can feel it…"

Alex smiled now, "Not if I have anything to say about it…"

"Saying and doing are two different things, my love…" Olivia puckered the air a few times, closing her eyes, before opening to find her blonde wife smirking.

"Oh, I'll _do_ …don't you worry, Babe. It's on, Liv…come hell or high water, it's on…"

Olivia held out her hand, "Deal…"

Alex extended her hand as well, the two clasping each other's. "Deal."

* * *

AAA

A month later and the three were sitting at the kitchen table, final measurements made. The conclusion to all of their hard work was about to be announced. Truth be told, Alex did feel better—more toned and in shape—and she hadn't even missed the nightly ice cream that she had sacrificed for the sake of fitness.

"Results are in…" Luke smiled.

"And?" Alex questioned, smirking at her wife who was sipping on a cup of green tea.

"And…" he scrolled on his iPad, "…Olivia…eight total inches from you…"

Olivia smiled now, "Oh, yeah…" She took her fists to the air and did a little silent victory cheer.

"…and Alex…" he scrolled again, "…ten point three…"

Alex was up, arms in the air, "Yes!" She then regained her composure and sat, smiling at her wife. "Looks like my wife will be taking me to Stratford-on-Avon…"

"With pleasure, my love…" Olivia took her wife's hand now and kissed it softly, "…with pleasure…thou hath earned it…"

* * *

OOO

"Congrats again, Babe…" Olivia smiled, coming out of the bathroom that evening, moisturizing her elbows. She reached back in and flipped the light switch off before walking towards the bed and kneeling her right knee at the foot.

Alex was lying in bed, a book on her lap, glasses still on, blonde locks splayed out on the pillow. "And to you, too, Liv…we both worked hard…" Alex closed her book now and set it on her bedside table before taking her glasses off, folding them, and placing them on top. She adjusted the sheet and comforter now, bringing it to just below her breasts.

Olivia eyed the action, eyes not leaving those gorgeous, braless globes in her sheer nightshirt. "You look more amazing than ever…" Olivia moved toward her side of the bed and climbed on top, crawling toward her reclined wife. "So toned and healthy…" Olivia smiled.

"And before I was flabby and sickly?"

"No, Babe…we're both just…now… _improved_ …like Luke said…"

"Luke…such a tyrant…" Alex looked up at the ceiling.

"But he got results, right?" Olivia moved in closer and placed her hand on Alex's waist, clutching firmly, letting her thumb stroke her waist gently. "And you look absolutely insanely sexy…"

"Oh, yeah?"

Olivia nodded as she moved closer still leaning over the blonde and letting her mouth hover. "Besides…a few days in the UK is something we can both enjoy…" Olivia began giggling. "And…I don't see you enjoying my reward, a Beyonce concert, all that much…" Olivia leaned in and began kissing her wife's neck, peppering it with soft kisses.

"Oh, Liv…I would have…for you…I can get my Bey on..." Alex smiled, her breathing intensifying.

"I know you would have…" Olivia looked at her wife now. "I'm proud of you…" Olivia leaned in and pressed her lips to her wife's, letting her tongue glide along Alex's lower lip, the blonde opening immediately to accept her soft warmth.

Alex moaned into the kiss before the two slowly broke apart.

"And now…for your _'meantime'_ reward…" Olivia smiled, "…celebratory sex…"

"Oh, Babe…my kind of reward…"


	11. Three Vertices of the Career Triangle

**A/N: Uh-oh! It's a spat, ya'll! I told you that some of these would be the not-so-happy times that we didn't get to see. Yes, Alex and Olivia fought, we just didn't see them! The kids are 6 and 5.**

 **I hope you enjoy and, as always, thank you to my faithful readers and friends that always review and talk about this story so near and dear to my heart. I appreciate every word.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Three Vertices of the Triangle: Career Day Fast Approaches_

OOO

"It's fine, Liv…" Alex's voice was muffled by the closet walls as she straightened the shoes on her side of the walk-in. "I don't even _wear_ these…" She held up a pair of red, patent leather pumps.

"Très risqué…" Olivia smiled, folding her arms and leaning against the door frame.

But her wife was upset and Olivia could feel the disappointment radiating off of the blonde. Over breakfast that morning, Alex had been excluded as a possibility for the impending Career Day at school, hadn't even been mentioned. And even their own daughter, Isabel, had chosen Casey as career representative over her own blonde mother.

"I prefer the term retro-gaudy…" Alex smiled then, connecting eyes with her own.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Olivia offered.

"What's to talk about, Olivia? The kids made their choice…they want you and Jonathan. Although I don't know how an attorney isn't an exciting career…" Alex bent down now and retrieved a pair of eggplant purple, snakeskin booties. "And these…" she held them up, "…what was I thinking?"

Olivia took the boots that her wife was holding up and tossed them on the floor, Alex's mouth falling open in shock. "Forget the shoes, Al…I know you're only busying yourself to keep your mind off of the fact that you were shafted by your own children."

Blue eyes blazed now, the blonde's jaw clenching, "That's not true…"

"You don't think I know you?" Olivia took a few steps backward now and dropped herself at the foot of the bed, leaning forward and folding her hands in between her jean-clad knees.

Alex continued, now searching through the clothing on the hangers, metal scraping along metal, inspecting items as she went. "You know, Olivia…talking doesn't always fix things. Especially in this situation. There's nothing I can do. Plain and simple." Alex removed a silk blouse from a hanger and held it up, scratching an area on the lapel with her fingernail and then bringing it closer to her face. "This has a stain…" She crumpled it up and threw it on the floor before putting her hands on her hips and closing her eyes, face tilted towards the ceiling. "And stop looking at me like that, Liv…"

Olivia furrowed her brow, narrowing her eyes. "How am I looking at you, Al? We're just talking."

"It's that empathetic look you get…I've seen it a million times at work with victims…don't use it on me…"

Olivia raised her eyebrows, not wishing to be the further object of her wife's bad mood. "I'm going to the grocery store. I'll take the kids with me…"

That was all she said, and Alex didn't make any attempt to stop her.

* * *

"Should I wear my whole doctor's getup?" Jonathan questioned after dinner that same evening.

Olivia eyed her wife, who was sitting and staring at the flickering flame in the center of the farmhouse kitchen table, her eyes glazed over.

"Allie?" he questioned, treading lightly.

All eyes turned to the sullen blonde at the table.

"Wh-what? Your doctor's getup? Yeah, I heard you." Her eyes moved to his now and then scanned everyone else's at the table.

Casey and Jonathan and Kimberly and Katie had come over for dinner and now the kids were in the living room, playing with various toys scattered about, as the adults enjoyed coffee and the remainder of their other libations.

"I don't see why you wouldn't. People have to know you're a doctor. The uniform is proof. You can't just wear jeans and a Polo…" Alex lifted her near-empty wine glass and swigged the remainder.

"What's eating _you_?" he asked, his tone almost sardonic.

Olivia dare not say anything. She had not talked to Alex since noon that day in the bedroom, and every time they passed each other or were in the same room together, the tension had been high, the brunette not wanting to have an argument. She figured Alex just needed a little time to cool off, let things sink in, and she would come around in her own time.

"Olivia?" Jonathan looked at the brunette now.

Olivia only stared at him before she took in a deep breath and stood. "Can I get anyone more pie?" Olivia picked up the silver pie server and then looked around the table, taking note of the mood shift, and then slowly sat again, placing the server back in the space where the blackberry pie had been already cut. She brought her mug of coffee to her lips and sipped.

"So, Monday morning? What time should I be there?" Jonathan questioned, very obviously trying to change subjects.

"Nine o'clock!" Theo beamed from the living room, as he and Grace moved cars around a fabric track on the floor.

"Hey, Bud…come here…" Jonathan called to him.

Theo stopped what he was doing and dutifully came into the kitchen, standing next to his uncle. Jonathan wrapped his arm around his waist and looked at him.

"Hey, Theo…what kinds of things should I talk about when I'm there? Have any pointers?"

Theo smiled sweetly. "You should talk about making people better and giving them medicine. How people are sad when they come to you and then happy when they leave…"

Jonathan smiled and everyone at the table did, as well, Alex now looking at their son.

AAA

Alex knew she was being ridiculous. But it hurt her. Out of the five children in their family that attended the Caedmon School, none of them had wanted the blonde lawyer in the family to share what she did for a living. It was a feeling of inadequacy and, as silly as it was, it had affected her.

Nonetheless, she decided, at that moment, that her outlook would change. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before returning her gaze to uncle and son.

"Should I talk about intestines and blood and surgery?" Jonathan offered.

Theo smiled and then began giggling, nodding emphatically. "Yeah! And guts and gross things!" he continued giggling, Jonathan tickling him now.

Alex couldn't help her smile as she watched them. Her eyes turned to her brunette wife now and Olivia's expression was sweet, obviously enjoying the display, as well.

"And what do you want your Mama to talk about?" Alex held her wife's gaze, both smiling at one another. "Big, bad detective…" Alex smirked.

"Mama's not bad…" Theo's little brow was furrowed. "Mama's a good guy, right?"

"Yes, your Mama's a good guy, baby. Always has been…" Alex winked at the brunette.

Olivia shook her head slightly and smiled.

Alex felt tiny hands on her shoulders now and warm breath against the back of her neck.

"Mommy?" Grace's tiny voice questioned.

"What is it, my love?" Alex turned and Grace moved to press her little belly against the side of the blonde's thigh. Alex reached forward and tightened one of the ponytails that had become lopsided as Grace placed her palms on the top of Alex's upper leg.

"I change my mind…" she said softly, leaning closer, her eyes focused on Alex's long, gold pendant necklace.

Alex jutted her closed lips outward, furrowing her brow. "Changed your mind?"

Grace nodded, her big brown eyes now looking into her own. "I want _you_ to come to school on career day…" A slow smile crept along her mouth, the endearment of her few, missing teeth heart-melting.

"You do? Are you sure?"

Grace nodded again, sticking her little tongue out, reaching for the mother-of-pearl pendant she had been eyeing and taking it into her hand.

"But what about Mama? You don't want a police officer there to answer questions?"

Grace shook her head and peered at Olivia behind the blonde. Then her little expression turned concerned and she looked back at Alex. "Can't you _both_ come?"

Alex turned to Olivia now and then looked at Theo. "Can we both come, Theo? A cop and a lawyer?"

Theo's grin broadened and he threw his tiny fists in the air, jumping up and down. "Yea! Both my mommies!" He was brimming with excitement.

"Looks like a family affair..." Alex offered, turning to Jonathan and then her wife who was smiling broadly, that perfect smile on display in the candlelight.

"Hey...anyone want _me_?" Casey smirked.

Kimberly and Katie and Isabel all cheered from the living room before running to Casey and wrapping their arms tightly around her, the red head holding them firmly and kissing their heads. Casey had already been Isabel's choice, as well, only adding to the blonde's initial emotions.

But now, minds were changed and both she and her wife would be attending career day, along with her brother and sister-in-law.

Alex turned to Olivia next to her and leaned in, her mouth hovering just in front of the brunette's. "I'm sorry I was so difficult…" she whispered.

Olivia placed her hand on her back and rubbed soothingly before leaning in and kissing her gently. "I know, Al…I know…"


	12. In on the Plan: Let's Trick Mom

**A/N: The twins are seventeen, almost eighteen. Theo is away at his first year at college. It's May and the school year is about to be over.**

 **Enjoy! Thank you to those of you who read and review. Have a wonderful day!**

 _In on the Plan: Let's Trick Mom_

Olivia adjusted her hoodie on her shoulders and then zipped it up to just below her breasts, noting the stuffiness of the evening. It had been raining all day and the humidity was high, every surface in the city layered with a thin sheen of wetness. Even at Haven House, her desk felt sticky, her office air stifling. It was a relief when she had finally gotten into her newly purchased, 2025-ish, dark gray BMW after work and had turned the air conditioner on full blast, letting the frigid air blow her locks and balance some of the stickiness for the duration of the ride home.

It had been a difficult day and the brunette was exhausted. One woman had come in the midst of a massive heroin withdrawal and they had to wait forty-minutes for an ambulance and then the brunette had spent all afternoon at the hospital, making sure that a treatment center and room would be available to take the woman in as a patient.

She entered the master bath and took her toothbrush from the holder and layered it with paste before shoving the brush into her mouth and looking at herself in the mirror. Overheated, and noting a flush in her cheeks, she continued brushing with her right hand and unzipped her hoodie with her left, fanning herself with the lapel, a white tank beneath it.

"Jeez…" Olivia mumbled around the toothbrush. Mouth foaming, she walked out into the hallway and peered at the thermostat, having to squint slightly to do so and noted that it was eighty-five, whereas, it was usually a nice, comfortable seventy-four upstairs. The brunette pounded the cover a couple of times, waiting for it to kick on, mentally noting that she would have to talk to Alex about calling someone to come check it out. It was May, after all, and with Theo already about to wrap up his first year of college and head home for the summer and the twins about to graduate, the air needed to be working, especially for the huge party they were to throw the girls for graduation.

Giggling was heard now as Olivia removed her hoodie altogether, tossing it at the foot of the bed, and moving back into the master bath, spitting in the sink before rinsing her mouth a few times and replacing the brush in the holder.

Olivia wiped her mouth with the face towel and then folded her arms, smiling as she heard the giggling from down the hallway continue. It was coming from the farthest of the girls' rooms—Grace's.

She approached stealthily and leaned against the wall, listening intently.

"Mom would have a heart-attack if she saw you with those, Iz…dead on the floor!" Grace began laughing and Olivia knew just what their brown-eyed beauty looked like—open-mouth, head back—just like Alex did when laughing overtook her.

"Should I put them on and wear them to dinner tonight or save the drama for breakfast tomorrow morning?" Isabel questioned.

"Well…" Grace paused, "…it's seven right now and Mama just got home…Mom is coming home soon and from what Mama says, she's been pretty overworked lately, so you might get a stronger reaction tonight…"

Olivia heard Grace giggling again and the brunette couldn't help but smile. Whatever they were talking about, it sounded like a lot of fun. Olivia was almost sorry she wasn't in on it.

Grace continued, "…but tomorrow morning might be better…you know how Mom can get when she's overtired. You'll get that _look_ …"

Olivia put her hand over her mouth, smiling. Those girls really knew their blonde mother.

A meow at her feet—loud and vocal—as Joy began rubbing insistently against Olivia's legs.

The brunette offered a small _shhhh_ and smiled at the ginger tabby before bending down and lifting her into her arms, the cat's happiness audible through her purrs and visible as she began to lick Olivia's hands.

"Joy?" Isabel's voice called.

Then, a shadow briefly blocking the light in the room and then their blue-eyed daughter's face next to her.

"Hey, Mama…whatcha doin' lurking around out here?" Isabel smirked.

Olivia couldn't help a smile. "Just—playing with Joy…" Olivia nuzzled the cat's whiskers for good measure, closing her eyes to further prove the love.

"Uh-huh…" Isabel offered. "Sure you are…"

"Is that Mama?" Grace questioned from the room before her shadow also appeared.

"Yeah, she was just…" Isabel cleared her throat, "…playing with Joy…"

Grace exited now and took Joy from Olivia's arms, smiling at her brunette mother. "You heard us? You heard what we're gonna do?"

Olivia shook her head and adjusted her tank straps, fanning herself. "I mean…I heard you two laughing and apparently plotting something…"

"Jeez, Iz…Mama would totally eat this up…" Grace smirked.

"She would…" Isabel studied Olivia, a slight smile on her face, as well.

"We're gonna trick Mom. Izzie's gonna put all of these fake tattoos on and piercings and we're gonna temp dye her hair black…"

Olivia couldn't help but smile. "And what gave you girls this inspiration?"

"Remember when we were watching _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_ last weekend?" Isabel questioned.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah…"

"And Mom kept going on and on about how tattoos were tacky and the statistics of people who get them and the _regret rate_ …and how a hole is forever?" Grace took her fingers to the air and quoted.

Olivia began giggling as she turned and began walking down the hallway to the master bedroom. "Your mom is gonna freak, you're right…" Olivia moved to the blinds and began angling them closed. "When do you plan on doing this?" Olivia now closed the drapes over the blinds before turning and folding her arms.

"Tomorrow morning…" Isabel claimed, "…do we have your… _participation_?"

"Meaning…I'm all for it?" Olivia smiled.

Grace began laughing again. "She's gonna be so pissed…"

"Grace…" Olivia warned.

"Angry…she'll be so angry…" Grace corrected, smiling.

"Count me in…this'll be fun…" Olivia smiled now suddenly thinking of her girls and the impending graduation that would soon be. She and Alex would have to send them off to college soon, as well, and neither mother was looking forward to it. The brunette felt a tear roll down her cheek without her knowledge.

"Mama?" Grace moved closer now, now standing in front of Olivia.

Olivia only shook her head and began fanning herself again. "God, it's so _hot_ in here, isn't it?"

"You sweat from your eyes now?" Isabel questioned facetiously.

Olivia nodded, looking back and forth between the two beautiful girls standing in front of her, their faces filled with empathy at her sudden emotions. "I'm gonna miss you two…" Olivia whispered. "That's all…my baby girls…"

The girls enveloped her in a tight hug now, the three just enjoying the closeness and the love.

Olivia felt her girls' bodies shake now, and it wasn't from crying. The brunette pulled away, looking at the two.

"Mom is gonna flip…"

Olivia reached out with each hand, placing it alongside each of her daughter's cheeks, smiling sweetly. "And I can't wait to be privy to the plan, my loves…"

"We learned from the best…" Isabel joked, winking at her brunette mother.

"And I'm flattered…" Olivia winked back.

* * *

AAA

Alex took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, flat on her back, staring up at the whirling blades of the bedroom ceiling fan. She had come home to an overheated house, eaten dinner while sweating with the family, taken a cold shower, and now she and her wife were lying in bed, wearing only thin camisoles and underwear in order not to sweat the entire night before the repairman came the following morning at nine.

She heard and felt movement next to her and then felt a warm—no _hot_ —foot now pressing on the back of her knee.

"Liv…" Alex tried, attempting to will the drop of sweat forming at the crown of her head into not making its way down her temple. But it was no use. It began its descent down her temple and slowly along her cheek, nonetheless.

"What, Babe?" Olivia mumbled, now reaching her arm over the blonde's belly and gripping her waist. "Just a little touch…just one little area…" Olivia smiled.

"It's too hot, Babe…" Alex said softly. "I'm sweating…"

"I am, too, Al…we should do something to make the sweating worthwhile…at _least_ …" Olivia began giggling.

"God, Liv…I don't even think I could do that right now…it's like the heat takes my breath away…"

Olivia began to move closer, attempting to press her front to the blonde's side.

"Liv, please…we're gonna soak the mattress if we make any more body heat…" Alex felt the beginnings of a layer of perspiration forming all over her body now.

"Mmmm…once _again_ …let's make a _better_ reason to soak the mattress, Al…" Olivia began laughing again.

"The air is so stifling…" Alex began.

"And we definitely need to be able to breathe to make love…" Olivia continued giggling.

Alex watched as her wife took the hand that was momentarily draped over her into the air, turning her wrist back and forth as though stretching it, before holding it still and studying it in the moonlight.

"You OK, Liv?"

"Yeah…" Olivia declared wistfully, "…I'm thinking of getting a little something on my inner wrist…maybe a little heart or a little pair of handcuffs…" Olivia moved onto her back now, still studying her arm, Alex watching her.

"A _tattoo_?" Alex was already bristling. " _Why_?"

"I like them, Babe…the little ones are cute and my watch could hide it for work…"

OOO

A few moments passed and Alex was silent. Olivia smiled in the darkness, knowing the wheels in her wife's mind were in overdrive.

"Al? You still awake?"

"I'm awake…"

"I've also thought of putting your initials _A.E.C._ or your name in script on my inner elbow… _Alex_ …" Olivia drew out the blonde's name as she said it.

"As sweet as that is, Liv…and as romantic as that is…the older you get the sillier they look."

"So, it's better to get them when you're younger, right?" Olivia smiled again.

"No…I didn't say that…" Alex rolled onto her side to face the brunette. "Liv, please tell me you won't mark up that beautiful skin with anything. Your skin is so beautiful as it is, my gorgeous wife…even if a tattoo would be just for me… _please_ promise you won't _, Liv_ …"

Olivia turned her head and smiled at the blonde, "I promise, Al…besides…" Olivia sat up now, bringing her knees up to her chest, "…it's too late for me…" Olivia swung her feet to the side of the bed and placed them on the floor. "Sixty is not the new twenty, no matter what some might say…"

"Where are you going?" Alex questioned.

"I need some water…"

"Hurry back, Babe…and bring some ice up here…"

"You got it, Al…"

* * *

The stage was set. Olivia sat at the kitchen table, breakfast already made by their girls, Grace sitting with her. Alex had been washing her face when Olivia had come downstairs and told Grace that her blonde mother would be down any minute.

Olivia looked at the headline on page 3 of the New York Times. "I can't believe we're doing this…" She smiled, bent the corner of the paper down and smirked at their brown-eyed daughter. "Iz's is coming?"

"Yeah…she's gonna wait a couple of minutes after Mom comes down the stairs and then make her grand entrance…" Grace giggled.

"Jeez…get 9-1-1 on speed dial…we might need a bus for your Mom…"

"I know…" Grace tried to remain composed as they both heard Alex descend the stairs.

"Good morning, good morning, my beautiful girls!" Alex declared in a sing-song voice.

Uh-oh, Olivia thought, shaking her head and smiling. "Good morning, Al…sleep well, despite the profuse sweating?" Olivia laughed, turning to watch her wife enter the kitchen.

"I did, actually…" Alex offered as she poured a cup of coffee and turned, wrapping her left arm over her belly. "It's sort of like a cleansing. I think it opened up my pores and released some toxins or something…" Alex began pressing on her cheeks with her left hand now. "My skin feels smoother…"

"Maybe it did…"

Alex looked at the kitchen table, "Is the Stilton on the table, Liv? I could really go for some Stilton on my toast this morning…mmmm, that sounds good."

"It's in the fridge, Al…" Olivia's eyes went wide as she watched Isabel enter from the hallway, her hair a mixture of blonde and black sections, two extra, fake piercings in each ear, along with her already-there two, three more fake hoops in her right nostril, and then a slew of tattoos along her arms and upper chest, a black tank top on and ripped skinny jeans to add to the _character_.

"I can't find it, Liv…" Alex continued searching around the refrigerator.

"It's in the cheese drawer…" Olivia called, not turning this time, her eyes adhered to their daughter's "new look". She shook her head, mouth open in amazement, and mouthed the words _oh, my God_ to their daughter, who was now seating herself next to her sister, Grace almost not able to keep from laughing.

Isabel elbowed her sister.

"Here it is…" Alex claimed. "I hope it's still good…"

"It's moldy cheese, Al…I don't see how it could go ba—"

And the cheese was suddenly on the floor, a soft thud sounding as it landed.

Olivia looked up to find Alex's hand over her mouth, those blue eyes eyes wide behind her black frames. The room was dead silent for a few moments before the brunette decided to step in.

"Al? You OK?"

"Isabel...Catherine...Benson...Cabot…" Alex said through gritted teeth, hands balled into fists. Her cheeks were on fire with anger, the crimson color almost frightening. "What the _hell_ did you do to your hair?"

Olivia had never seen her wife so indignant, so utterly flustered, so angry. But she seemed to only be focused on their daughter's blonde locks. Alex brought her hands to the sides of her head and raked them backward through the hair of her ponytail.

Then, Olivia watched as Alex's face contorted and morphed into almost hopelessness, the blonde cocking her head to the side as her lower lip trembled. "Your hair, Iz…why would you dye your _hair_? Your beautiful hair…"

Olivia didn't know what to make of this. Her wife was upset, but it didn't seem to be about the tattoos and piercings.

"I was tired of being a blonde…I wanted to see if brunette's really do have more fun…" Isabel claimed matter-of-factly, grabbing a couple of slices of bacon with the tongs on the plate. She winked at Olivia. "I'm seeing that maybe they do..." She now smirked at her brunette mother.

"But it's not even brunette…it's jet black, Iz…like Howard Stern black! When will it wash out?" Alex questioned.

"Uh…I don't know...a few days, I guess…" Isabel offered, looking at Olivia and then her sister and then back at her blonde mother.

Alex obviously wasn't taking the bait. Her blonde wife looked at her once, narrowing her eyes briefly, and then returned her gaze to Isabel.

"What about my piercings…and my tats, Mom?"

Olivia watched her wife as she peppered her cheese omelet, the blonde having found her composure. "It's your hair, Isabel. That's what bothers me..." Alex set the pepper grinder back on the table and then looked between Isabel and Grace. "Oh, come on, girls…you think I don't know a fake tattoo when I see one? And…" Alex leaned forward, squinting, "…those aren't even real piercings, either…they would be fresh and they would be raw and irritated…and you wouldn't get five more all at once..." Alex forked a bite of omelet into her mouth, winked at Isabel, and chewed, "Nice try, though…they _almost_ look real…" Alex winked.

Olivia looked at Grace and Isabel now and the brunette shrugged her shoulders, giving them a look that said 'oh, well'.

"Ah, you two can try all you want…your mom's actually got some good detective skills…rubbed off by your mama…" Alex winked at the brunette. "Right, Babe?"

"Absolutely, Al…" Olivia reached for her coffee now.

"I'm not as old and delirious as you think..." Alex offered.

Olivia reached over and placed her hand on the back of Alex's neck. "My protege...Sly like a fox…"


	13. Sweaty Pits and Pushed-up Tits: Part One

**A/N: This is my take on their first date. This is part one of two parts. I hope you enjoy and, as always, I would love to hear from you.**

 _Sweaty Pits and Pushed-up Tits: Part One_

OOO

Olivia blew out a breath and closed her eyes, hands on her hips, only clad in a pair of panties and her best bra—both of which she wasn't the most pleased about. Victoria's Secret in comparison to what Alexandra Cabot probably wore was no contest and the brunette felt somehow inadequate.

But, who's to say that anything would actually happen tonight? It was their first date, after all, and they had spent much of their free time around each other over the past year and had already mastered the art of heavy petting and kissing, but neither had made the first move to go past second base.

Maybe it would happen tonight?

The thought left Olivia with a giddiness yet a simultaneous dread. Was everything shaved? Did she do it too quickly and was now razor burning? She did feel a slight irritation along her bikini line. She brought her hand to the area in question and rubbed, noting a slight burning itch. Looking down, she was right.

"Shit…" she whispered. "Great…" she mumbled.

 _Leave it alone, Liv…leave it alone,_ she encouraged herself. She moved to the cabinet beneath the sink and squatted, taking a plastic bottle of medicated powder from it and turning the cap. She sprinkled some into her hand and then took the white powder to her bikini line, wincing at the cool burn.

"Jesus…I'm a mess…" She shook her head and then looked down, an evident coating of whiteness that now looked like a baking accident gone wrong.

She slammed the bottle down and closed her eyes, taking in another deep breath. _Keep it together, keep it together, keep it together,_ she repeated inside her mind.

Taking another deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror, eyeing her own toned body, breasts pushed up as high as they could go in her lace demi-bra, matching panties pointing out the muscles in her hips and abs.

 _Not bad_ , she thought, a slow smile creeping along her face.

And the outfit she was to wear should leave the blonde wanting more.

Which was entirely the plan.

AAA

Alex hopped around on one foot, attempting to place her bone-colored heel on while juggling her cell phone on her left ear.

"I gotta go, Mom…I'm going on a date and I'm gonna be late to pick her up unless I go now…"

A silence on the other end.

"Mom?"

"You're still coming for Thanksgiving, right dear?" her mother finally questioned.

Alex sighed, wishing to confront her mother, but not having any time for it right now. "Yes, mom…I'll be there…"

"OK, Dear…talk to you later, Alex…"

"OK, Mom…"

And the line disconnected. Alex flipped it closed and tossed it on the bed as she reached for her other heel and slipped it on effortlessly, not encumbered by the loss of a hand.

She stood erect now and then moved to the vanity at the bathroom sink. Smoothing her lavender dress down and checking out her plunging cleavage in her reflection, she smiled to herself. Her hair was down and to the side, glasses on—because she knew Olivia loved them—make-up perfect, and she was ready for her first ever date with Olivia Benson.

OOO

Olivia was ready physically, had dressed and done her make-up well ahead of time in order to not be running around like a mad woman, yet she was as nervous as hell and her perspiration didn't seem to be diminishing. She couldn't stop the under-boob sweat, the wetness in her arm pits, the moisture above her upper lip, the beads that were now trickling down her temple.

She looked at herself in the mirror across from the front door and bared her teeth, leaning in and checking her smile for the fifty-millionth time. She had already brushed and flossed four times in the past hour, but she was still filled with trepidation that something might have shifted to her front teeth, perhaps a piece of pepper from that meatloaf last week or a tiny sliver of spinach from her lunch two nights ago, and she would embarrass herself severely. So she had been incredibly diligent in her brushing and flossing process that evening.

She eyed her short, light brown hair and smoothed it behind her ears, tucking it neatly, her locks recently cut that day, yet it still retained the same layered, short look that Alex knew and, apparently, loved, as well. Nothing drastic, just a small trim.

 _God, stop sweating_ , she willed herself, now standing with bent knees and hiking the center of her dress up, beginning to fan herself. If she wasn't careful she might pass out.

The doorbell rang behind her now and she gasped, looking at her own shocked expression in the mirror as she lowered her dress.

 _Earrings!_ She didn't have earrings on. _Fuck!_

"Uh…" she tried, frantically checking her clutch for a pair that she might have left in there.

"Liv…it's Alex…open up…I have to pee…" her muffled voice called from the other side of the door.

"Uh…" Olivia continued to search through her purse, coming up with nothing. She decided to forget the earrings for the time being and would get a pair while Alex was in the restroom. She turned and reached for the handle, taking another deep breath.

"Olivia! I'm gonna pee out here if you don't let me in, and then our night will be—" Alex stopped speaking as Olivia swung the door open.

They both looked at each other, eyes wide, smiles broad, surveying the other's ensemble.

"...ruined..." Alex said softly.

AAA

She was a vision. "Jesus, Olivia…you look absolutely stunning…" Alex shook her head, unable to peel her eyes from the gorgeousness in front of her.

Olivia had on a burgundy, cap-sleeved chiffon dress that fit and hugged her curves immaculately. A pair of black heels, her hair perfectly styled in that cute, short, soft 'do of hers, and the blonde was mesmerized. Alex cleared her throat. "You look beautiful, Olivia…" That was all that she could manage to say.

That broad, white, gleaming smile lit up the brunette's face now and a relaxation took over both of them as the detective stepped aside.

"Go to the bathroom, Al…I forgot to put on earrings, anyway…"

Alex entered, passing by Olivia, instantly smelling the brunette's perfume. She closed her eyes briefly, smiling, as a rush of warmth rolled throughout her lower body. "I'll just be a minute…"

"Take your time, Alex…we have all night…" Olivia offered, smiling.

At that comment, the blonde went weak, hoping her long legs would take her where she needed to go, get here there, and not fail her for the rest of the evening.


	14. Sweaty Pits and Pushed-up Tits: Part Two

**A/N: OK, clarification: This two-part chapter takes place before "The First Time They…", so they had not yet had sex. This is their absolute first ever date, although they have known each other a year so far. The prior weekend is when Olivia dealt with the whole Plummer case and Alex came to the bar to help her best friend.**

 **This will be the last chapter that I will have the first time they met up until WPP on this story, as well. From now on, I will publish anything that goes on pre-WPP on the other story "The First Time They Met". Anything that happens (the one-shots that we didn't get to see) will be posted on "Olivia & Alex: Memories in Time: Lost on the Cutting Room Floor", so please follow the one (or both) that you like.**

 **Thank you to unbreakable86 for the idea for writing this "lost" memory...**

 **I hope you enjoy the conclusion of their first date.**

 **This is the last chapter to this story. I will mark it complete and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Patricia**

 _Sweaty Pits and Pushed-up Tits: Part Two_

AAA

Alex glanced at her date to her right and noticed the brunette was staring straight ahead and, although those beautiful eyes were unwavering, oblivious, seemingly unaware of her gaze, the blonde could tell that the detective was taking small, slow breaths—through her nose and out of her mouth. She briefly let her gaze wander down to the brunette's exposed, toned calves now, which looked touchably soft and silky smooth.

Alex returned her eyes fully to the road and smiled. The scent of Olivia's perfume had so far, just in the few minutes that they had been traveling, permeated the entire space of her late-model beamer and was driving her crazy.

"Do you have a tissue or something?" Olivia now asked. "A fast food napkin?"

From her peripheral, Alex watched the brunette's arm raise and go to her face, most likely wiping an emerging sweat droplet.

"In the glove compartment…Hey, Liv?"

"Yeah…" Olivia leaned forward and pressed the mechanism's sides, causing the compartment to drop down unexpectedly, the brunette jumping in the process. She found the travel pack of Kleenex™ and took two out, tossed the tiny pack back in, and then shut it firmly before beginning to blot her face.

"Are you OK? You do want to start dating, _right_? You haven't had second thoughts, have you? I mean…we do work together and it would be—"

"No!" Olivia's voice was three octaves higher than normal and they caught eyes with each other, the brunette smiling. Then she said, softer, "No, Alex. This is _exactly_ what I want. More than I could want. What I have wanted since I met you…"

Alex returned the grin, eyes still intermittently on the streets of 47th Street as they continued toward their destination. "I'm glad to hear it." She nodded slowly and then couldn't help but begin a slow giggle, "Because you look like you're having a panic attack…" Alex began laughing now, glanced at Olivia once more, seeing her nonplused expression, and then began laughing even harder. "I'm sorry, Liv…you just…your face…"

"My face is _melting_ , Alex…I feel like Tammy Faye in the middle of one of her telethons…"

Alex continued laughing. Olivia was absolutely adorable. Who knew that the big, strong detective could be so nervous—and about a date, at that. She parallel parked with ease right in front of the restaurant where they already had reservations. She put the car in _park_ and turned the ignition off. "Perfect spot…" She turned to Olivia now. "If there's anyone that should be nervous…it's _me_ …"

Olivia furrowed her brow now, a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah… _me_ …you're amazing, Olivia…you're the perfect woman. You're like Wonder Woman and Sophia Loren all rolled into one…" Alex felt the heat in her cheeks at her own comment. "I have been looking forward to having this date for a while now…"

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia oozed, leaning closer, "…tell me more, Counselor…"

Alex leaned in, as well, "Yeah…since even before we talked about it…" Alex couldn't help but grin.

"How about we have dinner…a little wine…and I can tell you how wonderful that I think you are…?" Olivia countered.

Alex couldn't help the proximity now and she moved in further, gently pressing her mouth to Olivia's—slow, tender, simple.

Olivia smiled into the kiss. "Mmmm…sounds like a plan, Alex…"

They made their way inside and were seated immediately at _Barbetta's_.

OOO

Olivia had finally found some semblance of calm. After sweating so much, she was exhausted and only wanted to peacefully enjoy her first date with Alexandra Cabot. The blonde looked radiant that evening and, walking into the establishment with the gorgeous, leggy blonde on her arm, made the detective brim with pride.

Olivia reached for her glass of Merlot and took it to the air, both now on their second glass. They had already been served their bread and had ordered and were now just enjoying their wine and conversation. "To our first date…"

"To our first date," the blonde repeated, holding her glass up, as well.

Olivia eyed the blonde's slender, delicate fingers, admiring their gracefulness as she held her glass up and the brunette smiled broadly now, not having anything to add to the toast, and they both sipped.

She watched as Alex began giggling, attempting to swallow, and setting her glass back down.

"What?" Olivia questioned.

Alex shook her head. "Just…you…" The blonde dabbed at her mouth with her white, cloth napkin. "You surprise me, detective…"

"How so?" Olivia folded her hands over her lower belly, watching as Alex studied her action.

"I would have thought you would have been the one that would have it together and I would be the one that was so nervous, that's all…you seem to have it so together every day at work and it's just a change to see this side of you…"

Olivia felt her face become serious now and she shook her head. "No…" she whispered.

Alex smiled. "No? All this time together as friends and all you can say is… _no_?"

" _You've_ got it all together, Counselor…you're the total package…beauty, brains, independence…that rockin' beamer of yours…which I love, by the way…"

Alex smiled again. "It's a hand-me-down from my father. 1985."

"And a hand-me-down car, at that…"

"Not so spoiled as you think?"

"I didn't say _that_ …" Olivia smiled.

The blonde's face changed now, into one of genuineness. "I was spoiled, Liv…I won't deny that. I had it all growing up. Everything I ever wanted could have been handed to me…"

" _Could_ have been?" Olivia questioned.

Alex nodded slowly. "Yeah…could have been. My parents were very much into my brother and I earning our keep, learning the hard way, not having things be just handed to us. They raised us right and I can say, to this day, that their tough love and guidance has shaped us into the adults we are today…"

Olivia laughed lightly through her nose and fingered the base of her wine glass, her eyes glazing over. "Tough love has degrees, doesn't it?"

The brunette let her gaze fix on the burgundy liquid now, remembering the tough love that she received as a child.

"Your mother…" Alex began.

Olivia looked up now and into those mesmerizingly blue pools. "Oh, let's not bring this down now…my mother is a whole different story for another time, and…I want to open up to you…I do…but that's a heavy conversation that we will have, Counselor…"

Empathetic eyes watched her closely.

"I promise you, Alex…I will tell you about my mother…one day…" Olivia smiled and reached her left hand over, placing it on top of the blonde's. "Just not tonight…OK?"

Alex smiled hesitantly and nodded, turning that porcelain hand over and gripping her own. "OK, Liv…and I'll be here…"

* * *

Alex had her arm linked with her own as they slowly walked up to the brunette's doorstep. Olivia giggled, both having had their share of red wine and delicious Italian food. They stopped in front of the doors that would lead to her lobby and stood, looking at each other.

"I had a really good time, Alex…" Olivia held her clutch beneath her right arm now, fingering the sequins, and looking the blonde's radiant skin over. Her mouth was so full, glistening with newly applied lipstick, and the brunette couldn't keep her eyes from focusing on how very enticing it looked.

"Me, too…" Alex smiled, moving closer.

A jangling was heard and then the ringing of metal on cement and Olivia realized that Alex had dropped her keys. They both bent down simultaneously to retrieve them, their heads colliding as they did so.

Both jumped back up, rubbing their foreheads.

"Ow…" Olivia offered, both giggling now. "Allow me…" Olivia bent down once more and took the keys before standing upright and handing them to the blonde. "Here you go, Madame…" Their fingers brushed and an electricity buzzed through the brunette's body.

"Thank you…" Alex smiled. "Well, I guess this is it…"

"I guess so…" Olivia declared softly.

They studied each other for a few moments longer, the glow of the streetlight and the dim lighting inside of the apartment lobby illuminating each other's faces.

"May I kiss you, Detective?" Alex smiled. "I mean, it _is_ our first official date and it is customary…"

"And we can't let custom fail, now can we?" Olivia took a deep breath and moved closer still, taking her left hand to cradle the back of the blonde's neck, stroking the soft skin there with her thumb. She looked into those amazing orbs, getting lost in them. "I would love to invite you up, Alex…" Her voice was filled with desire.

"And I would love to come up, detective…so much…" Alex's voice was filled with the same yearning.

"But…" Olivia smiled, eyeing the blonde's mouth now, "…I don't put out on the first date…" the brunette giggled.

But Alex's face was straight. "I want this to be as perfect as it has been, Liv…"

"Me, too," Olivia whispered.

Olivia moved her arm now and wrapped it around Alex's lithe waist, pulling her closer before their mouths found each other's and what began as a simple kiss, turned heated within a matter of seconds. Olivia felt her heart racing as their mouths traveled along each other's, the brunette taking in the sweet scent of Alex.

"Mmmm…" Olivia slowly broke the kiss and pulled away, smiling. "God, Alex…"

They rested their foreheads against the other's and Olivia closed her eyes.

"Thank you…"

"Thank you, Liv…I had an amazing time tonight…"

"Only the beginning…" Olivia smiled.

AAA

And Alex decided that she needed to pull herself away or else she might have found herself pouncing on the gorgeous brunette.

"Only the beginning…" Alex repeated. She smiled once more and stepped away, still eyeing the brunette.

"Call me…" Olivia giggled.

"I will do that, Detective…you have my word…"

* * *

OOO

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut, taking her thumb and forefinger to her closed lids and squeezing as she listened to her partner on the other end of her cell phone.

She had only fallen into bed an hour prior, had just drifted off to sleep with sweet dreams of Alex when her phone had rung.

"Leon Tate is at it again…he has an underage girl with him this time…"

"OK…" Olivia sat up now, knowing full well who he was—a man who had a habit of infecting his underage partners with HIV. "…I'm up…" Olivia swung her legs to the side of the bed now and placed her feet on the floor.

"The rooftop of West 132nd and Frederick Douglass…"

"OK…" the brunette tried.

"Pick you up in five…"

"I'll be ready…" Olivia stood now and began to hastily dress, finding her jeans quickly on the back of the chair next to her window. She flipped her phone closed and tossed it on the bed, smiling to herself.

Although it wasn't under the best circumstances, she had the distinct feeling that she was about to see Alex again, causing her smile to broaden.

And she was exactly right.

* * *

 **A/N (2): So the case was the episode "Rooftop". They were called in the middle of the night and, yes, Alex was at the station after they arrested and took Leon Tate in.**

 **Remember, this was their first date and they waited another two months to finally make love :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear from you…**


	15. That's What Family is For

**A/N: Hi! I make reference to the case in the episode in season 14, "Brief Interlude". In this one-shot, Theo is about five and the twins about four.**

 **Casey is well into her pregnancy with Katie (8 months) and Kimberly is about three.**

 **Gandhivia = Gandhi + Olivia**

 **It is Jonathan's nickname for Olivia because of her calming effect on Kimberly. It is mentioned in Part IV : Chapter 9 while Olivia is making cookies with the toddlers around the kitchen island.**

 **I hope you enjoy...**

That's What Family is For: The Power of Gandhivia

OOO

Olivia adjusted the volume on her iPhone and set it on the tiled floor next to the tub, listening to India Arie sing a cover of _Heart of the Matter_. She closed her eyes and sank further into the liquid, letting the warm bath water envelop her, the scent of lavender and sandalwood bubble bath and vanilla candles filling the space of the steamy master bathroom. She moaned now, her body tired, relishing in her relaxation time, happy knowing that she had just closed a very difficult case at work—one that took over two weeks to conclude.

A homeless man—a level three sex offender—had raped and beaten a woman from Canada, and left her in a row boat when he was done with her, leaving her to die after he tried to kill her using blunt force trauma with one of the oars. Her husband and two sons had come down from up north to be, and stay, with her, cooperating in any way that they could throughout the course of the investigation.

The woman, had been in a coma for the duration of the investigation, not able to tell the detectives what had happened, and she ended up dying the day prior, and the homeless vagrant was arrested. Although Alex wasn't a part of this particular case, the blonde knew that her wife understood the levity of the case and how the brunette detective had been feeling.

But it was over now and she was finally getting the chance to unwind and decompress her mind and body.

It was a Saturday and only ten in the morning, but Alex had insisted that the brunette take an hour or so to luxuriate in the bath that she had been talking about throughout the duration of this case, and Olivia gave her no arguments. So, the blonde was working in her office while the kids played on the floor with Theo's _Operation!_ game, Alex attempting to do a little work while she watched them.

Olivia hummed softly as the next song began to play— _Good Mourning_ by the same artist—as she brought the washcloth from the water and squeezed it out over her upper chest. She could feel her pores opening, feel her senses gradually relax, taking in the steaminess, relishing in the crooning of the soulful singer.

"Good mourning acceptance, good mourning inner strength…" she sang, moving her hips left and right, the rich, thick bubbles sloshing as she did so. "I'm loving every moment, even the strain…" she sang softly, smiling to herself.

She let the washcloth go now and brought her hands above the water, placing her arms and hands on the ledge of the garden tub, taking a deep breath and releasing a small amount of the stress that had been bottled up all week.

Her wife's voice was muffled by the music and the cracked bathroom door, but she heard Alex enter. "Our son is pretty good at that game…"

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled. "Is he?"

Alex stepped closer now, casual in a pair of black lounge pants and a gray, V-neck t-shirt, and perched herself on the edge of the tub. "Yeah…although, all Isabel wanted to do was hear the machine buzz…" Alex began laughing. "She kept intentionally touching the sides and every time, Theo kept telling her, 'No, Izzie…you can't touch the sides! You'll hurt the patient!'" Alex continued to laugh. "But she kept doing it and would laugh like a maniac every time…"

Olivia shook her head and closed her eyes. "Mmmm…" she moaned, so relaxed at this point, "…what are they doing now?"

"Gathering laundry…"

Olivia made a whipping sound and smiled before beginning to giggle. "Will they be preparing dinner tonight, as well?"

"Of course…" Alex smiled. "We're going to learn how to make beef bourguignon and spinach soufflés…"

"Sounds perfect…" Olivia closed her eyes again.

"You feeling better, Liv?"

Olivia nodded, "I am…thank you for watching them…" She then heard the trickling of water now and opened her eyes to find her wife lifting the washcloth. The blonde wrung it out over the brunette's breasts, her eyes not leaving them as she did so, a devilish smirk on that porcelain face.

"So beautiful…" Alex whispered.

Olivia only smiled at her wife, feeling the perspiration from the heat of the water and her wife's compliment.

"Casey is coming over a little later on today…she's bringing Kimberly over. She said she wants to talk to us…a little girl talk…" Alex folded the washcloth and placed it on the ledge.

"Uh-oh…" Olivia said softly. "I wonder what that's about…"

"Well, from her tone on the phone, she sounded exasperated. Eight months pregnant, about to burst, a little three-year-old pistol to take care of. I think she's really feeling the stress and pressure right now…"

Olivia giggled again. "I'll bet she is…in more ways than one…sweaty, irritable, swollen…we should give her a little break tonight…take Kimberly for the evening…" Olivia offered.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Gandhivia…"

Olivia closed her eyes again, smiling. " _Stop_ , Babe…"

"You do have a way with Kim…always have…the toddler whisperer…" Alex chuckled.

"Mommy…ready!" Theo beamed.

Alex turned now. "All set, Theo? You got your school clothes in there, too?"

Theo nodded once and moved to his blonde mother, Alex grabbing him and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"That's my boy…" She kissed his cheek firmly. "And your sisters?"

"Izzie only put her dollies and blanket in the basket…"

Alex furrowed her brow. "What?"

"I don't know, Mommy…I told her that's not what she's supposed to do…she doesn't listen…" Theo shook his head, those blue eyes filled with impatience.

Olivia smiled and leaned her head back again, closing her eyes. "She should listen to her big brother, right Theo?"

"Yes…" he said softly.

Alex stood now. "Well, let's go see what's happening, my boy…come on…" She held her hand out and he took it as they moved toward the door.

"I'll be out in a few, Al…" Olivia offered.

"OK, Babe…we'll be downstairs…"

* * *

AAA

"I can't stop sweating. My ankles are the size of my calves. My breasts hurt. I'm puffy all over…" Casey leaned her head back on the sofa, sighing, the redhead sitting with her knees apart on the short end of the sectional, her monstrous belly sitting up high in front of her.

Olivia and Alex were sitting next to each other, diagonal from their sister-in-law, on the length.

"Oh, Case…just think…in another month, she'll be here…" Alex smiled. "Our new niece…"

"Can I get through the month, is the question." Casey shifted her backside now, taking her hands to her belly and pressing firmly. "I can only sleep on my back and I've never been a back sleeper. She's so big now and I have been eating like a pig…I just can't stop…I think Jonathan is disgusted by me…I ate a whole pizza last night and half a gallon of ice cream…"

Olivia snickered and shook her head. "Been there, done that…" She winked at Alex.

"But you got your figure back, Liv…I've gained forty-five pounds with this one… _promise_ me you won't be too embarrassed when your fat friend tries to tag along with you once she's born."

"We'll never give up on you, Casey…" Olivia crossed her heart with her forefinger.

The three ladies turned now to watch as the three girls played with their baby dolls, Holly Hobbys and Barbies on the floor, as Theo was with his Uncle Jonathan, running errands to the hardware store and a trip to Costco.

"Which Barbie is that one, guys?" Casey's brow was furrowed. "It looks like Mental Patient Barbie…" Casey rubbed her belly.

"Oh, that's _supposed_ to be beach Barbie, but Isabel likes to give them makeovers…" Olivia looked back at the girls playing. "Iz…bring Mama that Barbie, Baby…"

Isabel stood, doll in hand, and moved to her brunette mother. The hair of the doll had been cut into an uneven pixie cut, plastic yellow hair sticking out in all directions, and there was a smearing of lipstick along the mouth.

"Jeez…" Casey declared. "She looks rough…like last night went terribly wrong…"

"You wouldn't know anything about rough nights, would you Case?" Olivia winked.

Isabel returned to play now, plopping herself back with her sister and cousin, that incoherent babbling starting all over again amongst the threesome.

Casey sighed and rested her head on the back of the sofa. "Those days are long behind me…although…" she lifted her head again, "…we should take a girls trip once this little one is born and I am feeling more myself…you guys, me, Mel…maybe just a little weekend getaway to the beach house…"

"Absolutely, Casey…we'll plan on it…" Alex smiled.

A blood-curdling scream now from Kimberly, Casey jumping slightly in the process and clutching her chest. Nothing wrong with the girls, just a benign scream from the tiny fire-haired toddler.

"I don't know why she does that…" Casey mumbled, rubbing her belly soothingly. "It's _constant_ …"

"Maybe you have a future ' _scream queen_ ' on your hands…" Olivia offered.

Casey smiled then and her expression quickly changed, lower lip trembling, eyes watering. "Thanks for giving John and I the evening off, although all we're gonna probably do is lay on the sofa and eat and watch a movie."

"No problem, Case. That's what family is for…" Olivia began laughing, "…no nookie-nookie tonight, then?"

"Oh, _please_. With the gas I have and the pressure I already feel down there…it's almost impossible…"

"You could help your husband out in _other_ ways…" Olivia's laugh built in strength and she threw her head back, laughing harder at the red head's nonplused expression.

"Ew, Liv… _please_ …" Alex tried, "…my brother…"

"I'm just saying…Alex and I found ways…right, Babe?"

Alex nodded her head, smiling. "We absolutely did, Liv…" Alex's mind went back to the time Olivia had discovered that she could kneel and surprised her one evening by pleasuring her on the sofa. Alex rubbed her wife's back gently. "Had to keep that spark alive…"

Just then, a drawn out sob from one of the girls. All of the ladies looked to them and saw that it was Kimberly, her mouth open, face red, a long wail and then more screaming before her mouth was open in a silent cry.

Olivia was up then and moved toward the group as Kimberly instantly walked to Olivia and the brunette wrapped her arms around her, the little firecracker immediately settling into her embrace and wrapping tiny legs around the detective's waist. Olivia lifted her and she instantly quieted. The other tots simply looked on, watching.

Alex smiled, "That's our Gandhivia…"

Olivia threw her a look as she moved to sit back with the ladies, rubbing her back, Kimberly resting her head on her shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked the little girl in her arms.

Kimberly only leaned back and looked at Olivia, then smiled and giggled and grabbed her cheeks with both hands. "Mah, boo, you, din, mock!"

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia smiled. "Tell me more!" she answered cheerily.

Kimberly crashed her head against the brunette's chest now, burying her face in her white t-shirt.

"There's that look from Grace, Liv…" Alex chuckled.

Their little brown-eyed girl was looking at Isabel, then Kimberly, then Olivia, as if to say, _you just don't know_.

"Hello, hello!" Jonathans' booming voice was heard now, and then the closing of the front door. "Are there any beautiful women in here?"

"I think that's us…" Olivia claimed facetiously.

"It's you two, for sure…" Casey tried as she moved forward now, inching her backside closer to the edge. "Well, ladies…we're gonna go…" Casey reached her hands out and Alex was up to help her, pulling her up into a standing position, their redheaded friend placing her hands on her lower back and arching into it. "Thanks, Alex…"

"No problem, Case…" Alex reached forward and took Casey into a hug, holding her tightly. "Relax and enjoy yourselves this evening…" she pulled away, holding Casey's elbows, "…OK?"

Casey nodded, her eyes tearing again. _God, Casey is so emotional_ , Alex thought, smiling at her sister-in-law and cocking her head to the side.

"Remember, it will get better and we're always here to help…"

Olivia moved into their huddle now, "That's what family is for, Case…" The brunette leaned in and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Dinner eaten. Movie watched. Baths had. Stories read. Kids asleep.

Check. Check. Check. Check. Check.

Alex turned the volume up on both monitors next to her side of the bed and then rolled back over, inching closer to her wife. Olivia was on her back, left arm curved above her head, slowly playing with the strands of her long, mocha locks.

"Well, that was fun…" Alex commented, now pressing herself to her wife's warmth, clenching her waist firmly.

Olivia began giggling. "God, they have no balance, Al." Her laughs became more pronounced. "Twister is _not_ the game for 3, 4, and 5 year-olds…"

"Theo was pretty good, although I think his patience was wearing thin with all of the giggling and falling that was happening, especially when Kimberly decided to just sit there and start picking her nose…"

Olivia laughed again and Alex clenched her side more firmly.

"You're amazing, Olivia…" Alex propped herself onto her right elbow now and looked down at her beautiful wife. She leaned over and kissed her softly. "Absolutely amazing, and I always knew you would be…"

"You're pretty amazing, too, Counselor."

Alex reached beneath the brunette's sheer, black nightshirt and slid her hand up to cup her right breast, letting her thumb dance along her nipple, feeling as it instantly pebbled.

"Mmmm…"

"Can you be very, very, very, very quiet?" Alex smiled.

"I can be two verys…" Olivia chuckled softly.

"That's good enough…" Alex grinned back, and set to work on pleasing her wonderful wife.

* * *

 **Reviews and comments feed my muse and make me want to keep this going! I love writing these two, as always!**

 **Patricia**


	16. Skyrockets in Flight: Heavenly Delight

_**POST EPILOGUE**_

 _ **SKYROCKETS IN FLIGHT: HEAVENLY AFTERNOON DELIGHT**_

* * *

 **This chapter "seems" to take place on their honeymoon...but does it really?**

* * *

AAA

The air was warm as a gentle breeze blew the sheer, white curtains of the bedroom, the fabric fluttering as it did so, and the smell of the ocean and salt water permeated their tiny rented abode. Alex stood, just before the doorway of the bedroom and placed her left hand on the frame, pressing her right hip against it, as well. They had just gotten back from swimming and Olivia had already showered before leaving her blonde wife to do the same, Alex also taking care of a few necessary aesthetic issues, as well.

They had been spending their days like this—lazy mornings, swimming and laying in the sun, lazy evenings full of love—and Alex was dreading snapping back to reality in a few days.

But now, she didn't want to think about it.

She had put on a revealing ensemble—not new, but not old—of a demi-cup baby blue, lacy bra, and matching cheeky boy shorts from one of she and her wife's favorite shops— _Myla_.

Alex couldn't take her eyes off of her gorgeous wife and Olivia still hadn't noticed her presence, and so Alex decided to admire her from afar for just a little while longer.

Olivia was wearing a sheer, long-sleeved, white, cotton, lace-up, mid-thigh cover-up, tanned, toned legs on display, cocoa nipples visible through the sheerness of the gauze fabric, the brunette nude beneath, and had

* * *

one ankle crossed over the other. She was holding a _TIME Magazine_ in her right hand, the page folded back, the brunette squinting slightly, mouth moving as she read.

Alex smiled. She was absolutely adorable and the way her sun-streaked mocha hair was splayed out in waves on the pillow beneath her head and the glow of her now-bronzed skin had the attorney warm and wet, her heart beating quickly, just from watching the amazingly sexy vision in front of her.

Alex watched as Olivia yawned now, moaning and closing her eyes. Olivia opened them and then looked up at the ceiling briefly before looking to the window, watching the curtains move with the breeze, and then closed her eyes, moaning and smiling again.

The air was filled with the sound of the crashing, late-afternoon waves and the cicadas buzzing wildly in the trees outside.

Olivia reached up with her left hand now and scratched the crown of her head and then raked her fingers backward through her still-damp locks a couple of times before bending her knees and bringing them closer to her body and setting the open magazine on her lap, eyes still closed, Alex getting in a good peek at those toned legs and a glimpse of that beautiful ass as the brunette did so.

Then Olivia opened her eyes and leaned to her right to set the magazine on the bedside table before rolling into a semi-ball on her right side and bringing her knees upward, getting comfortable. From this motion, and from the brunette detective's relaxed position, Alex could see the tan line that her bikini had caused the last several days and the contrast of deep cocoa and medium-toned skin on the smoothness of the detective's ass had Alex's mouth salivating without her control.

Olivia then brought her left hand straight out in front of her, studying her engagement and wedding rings, before straightening those tanned legs and taking both of her feet in front of her as she lay on her side, studying her toenails, which she had recently painted a peachy beige, causing the fabric of her loose, blousy dress to move even further upward.

Alex licked her lips, eyes still focused on her wife, as Olivia moaned yet again and yawned, letting out a satisfied sound.

"You tired, Babe?" Alex couldn't help but break her silence. She needed to be there, on the bed, with her wife, touching, smelling and kissing her. Just watching her wasn't enough.

OOO

Olivia smiled and rolled over onto her back, mouth dropping open from what she saw—her wife in a revealing bra and panty set. But that wasn't what made the detective's heart race and a pulsating in her lower lips. It was the way Alex looked right there, at that moment. Her long blonde hair, just below her shoulders, was wavy, even more sun-kissed and highlighted by the rays they had been luxuriating in over the past week, and her clear, flawless porcelain skin held a pinkness, a beautiful rosy hue that just traveled from one cheek, across the tip of that beautiful nose, and to the other cheek. The color in her face only enhanced the blue eyes that were now piercing into her, that _come hither_ look that melted the brunette every time.

Olivia reached her left hand out now, smiling, "The heat and swimming really take a lot out of me, Al…I'm just so lazy…but it's a good lazy…"

Alex smiled and began creeping toward her before kneeling on the bed and crawling her way. "I know, Liv…I feel it, too…" Alex propped herself on her right hand, knees bent to the left as they just looked at each other, each enjoying the view of the other.

Alex smiled and slowly leaned down, hovering over the brunette, letting her breath linger over her mouth briefly before taking her lips to Olivia's and pressing firmly. Alex opened her mouth and let her tongue move slowly into the brunette's warmth, stroking her own tongue, light suction applied as she did so.

Olivia moaned and sat up, now, the two not once breaking the kiss, and she cupped the back of Alex's head with both hands, mouths crashing into the others once more.

Olivia moved now, still kissing her blonde wife, clutching the back of her neck gently, both of their breathing frantic, and moved Alex to lay back, Olivia positioning herself in between the blonde's parted legs., her elbows next to Alex's. Olivia leaned forward and rested her hips on top of her wife's before slowly pulling away, eyes closed. She smiled at Alex and then moved slightly downward, kissing her breast through her lacy bra, before pulling the small amount of fabric down and then biting her peaked nipple in the process. She took her mouth to Alex's other breast and repeated the maneuver. Alex let out a long, heavy exhale as Olivia clutched the blonde's breasts now, mouth going to Alex's left and letting her tongue flick quickly across her pebbled nipple.

Alex grabbed Olivia's head now, "Oh, God, Liv…I'm so wet, Babe. I want you so badly…"

Olivia smiled at her wife's need. The blonde was a sight—eyes closed, head pressed back into the pillow, the tops of her pink, hardened nipples peeking from the bra. "Tell you what…" Olivia hooked her fingers into her wife's waistband, "…I'll get these and you get that…" Olivia motioned to her wife's chest.

Within seconds, Olivia had Alex's panties off and Alex had her own bra off—both flung onto the floor.

Olivia moved to lean over her wife again and felt a tugging upward.

"You're clothes, Liv…you know I need to feel you, Babe…" Alex's voice was breathy, needy.

Olivia leaned back and sat on her knees, reached down and lifted the hem of the loose top over her head, and tossed it along with the other garments before returning to her position on top of the blonde.

Warm, soft skin rested against warm, soft skin, both of their bodies heated from their sun time earlier, and Olivia set about to begin pleasuring her wife. Alex had already been heated up and ready to go from the moment she had crawled onto the bed, and perhaps earlier. Olivia knew that look on her wife's face and knew that Alex needed her. And she was more than proud to fulfill that desire.

Olivia placed feathery kisses along Alex's upper chest, the blonde not stopping the caressing of Olivia's hair as she continued. Olivia moved downward now, giving more attention to those porcelain globes in front of her, lavishing them with purpose, the blonde's body beginning to shake with need.

"I love you, Olivia…" Alex tried, the blonde's eyes closed.

"I love you, Alex…always have and always will…" Olivia moved downward now, giving her toned belly the same attention as the rest of her skin as she continued to travel downward still. She stopped now and looked up, seeing the blonde's piercing cerulean pools looking at her with utter carnality, her breathing quick and labored.

Olivia wouldn't make her wait any longer. Her wife needed to be pleasured and the brunette knew the motions that would have her getting off soon.

The detective leaned in now and let her tongue flick out quickly a few times, watching as her wife's tiny bud went from barely peeking out to being fully visible, Alex spreading her legs further apart now and moaning a long, drawn-out moan.

Olivia licked her lips now and then focused as she began lapping at the protrusion, slow gentle strokes, before she took her index and middle fingers to her wife's already-lubricated slit and began moving them along her entrance, just enticing the juices out further.

"God, Liv…" was all Alex managed, her voice almost inaudible.

Olivia now began working her fingers inside of her wife, slowly, slowly, in and out, a little further every time, Alex's hips bucking upward, her face still tilted to the ceiling, eyes closed.

Olivia continued a rhythm now, her fingers gliding easily, the blonde so aroused. Alex began panting now—short quick exhales—and Olivia watched from below as the blonde propped her upper body on her elbows. Her eyes were now like sapphires, her brow furrowed with impending need. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upward once more before she opened her eyes again, gasping slightly, and looked deeply back into the brunette's eyes, holding her gaze.

"Please, Liv…" Alex's face was wrinkled with emotion, "…that mouth, Babe…I need—"

But Olivia didn't need to be begged or told again. She placed her mouth on Alex's clit and began a light sucking, letting the tip of her tongue swirl around in a circular motion, feeling Alex's body buck up with every thrust of her still-working fingers and every intake of her swollen bud into the brunette's mouth.

Deep blue eyes locked with her own once more before Alex's mouth opened in a silent cry, eyes closing again, forehead wrinkled in pleasure as she came against the brunette's mouth, Alex's body needing to be held down with Olivia's forearm laying firmly across her bucking hips from the intensity of her climax.

Olivia smiled and continued her motions until she felt Alex's body relax with every second that passed. Once she was sure that her climax had finished, she kissed her way up the blonde's body, feeling the slight sheen of perspiration there from the heat of the day and the pleasure that she had just received.

Still panting, Alex smiled. Olivia watched the rise and fall of her chest, the pink hue in her along and above her breasts and face, her thin delicate fingertips resting in between her bare breasts.

"Jesus, Liv…" Alex laughed a breathy laugh now.

"Glad you married me?" Olivia giggled.

"No doubt, Babe…if only for those magic fingers and that skilled and talented mouth? Absolutely…"

They made love for the rest of the afternoon, until they were exhausted and hunger overtook their spent bodies.

Exactly how a honeymoon should be.

Only this time, it wasn't simply their honeymoon.

Olivia and Alex were in _Heaven._

The place that they knew, even after their mortal existence was no longer, that they'd spend eternity.

* * *

 _:) Hope you enjoyed the twist._

 **The twist applies at the end, open for interpretation. I imagine Olivia in that white billowy sundress she is wearing the last pic on my Love Won't Leave Pinterest board. Check it out!**


	17. This Isn't Broadway, You Know

**Theo is 4 and the twins are 3. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _This Isn't Broadway, You Know_**

Alex leaned forward and kissed Theo's cheek, their little boy sitting contentedly in her arms on her lap, the blonde's hands clasped in front of him. "Your sister is gonna dance, Theo. Are you excited?"

Theo nodded, smiling, and then leaned back and kissed Alex's cheek before taking his little fists to the air and cheering silently. He looked so handsome in a pair of gray dress pants and a white Oxford, black loafers shiny.

The auditorium was full of low chatter, people all around, some standing, some sitting, lights still up, red velvet curtain drawn, a bustling blur seen beneath the small space in between the stage floor and the bottom of the curtain.

The ten minute curtain call bell had rung a few minutes prior and Alex hoped her wife would make it back from a bathroom break with Grace in time before the performance began.

Alex smiled as she felt tiny hands clasping the tops of her thighs now before she brought her right hand to the top of Theo's head and raked her fingers through his thick, chocolate locks before kissing it firmly.

"All done…Gracie should be good to go for the show…you sure you don't need to go, Theo?" Olivia questioned before sitting one chair over from Alex, Grace in between them.

Theo only shook his head.

Olivia took the program from her lap and opened it. "Izzie's just in the second number and this whole thing is supposed to be three hours long, so Ms. Anna said we can take her right after her performance. She said the little ones are hard to wrangle back there, anyway…" Olivia began giggling as she took her hand to her wife's shoulder and squeezed softly.

"You'd think it was a secret society, that the Illuminati was back there or something the way they ushered all of the parents out of there…" Alex resigned, shaking her head.

"It's their time to shine, Al. The little ones are hyper and distracted enough without parents in the wings, kids waving, kids running off stage to hug them, kids crying.

"I suppose…" Alex said softly

"Besides…" Olivia continued, "…her class is thirty-six three-year-olds. That can't be easy…" Olivia reached over to Grace now and straightened her black, velvet bow clip that was holding her blonde hair up in a high bun. Their brown-eyed girl was wearing a fancy, poufy, shimmery silver dress, white tights, and black Mary Jane shoes and looked absolutely adorable. "How about you, my love? Any ballet for you, my sweet girl?" Olivia smiled.

Grace scrunched up her face, shaking her head. "I want to do da puntses…and da kicks…" Grace gave her best karate move, her face serious. She then looked in the air, little forefinger to her chin. "Or maybe da game like Theo plays?" She looked at Olivia now.

Olivia's smile broadened and Alex couldn't help but join in on smiling at their daughter's cuteness. "Well, martial arts and soccer it is, Baby…" Olivia leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

Alex leaned around to Theo again and began to tickle him. "How about you, Theo? Join ballet next year? Maybe you could dance with your sister one day…be the Snow King to her Snow Queen?"

Theo made a face equivalent to that of eating a lemon for the first time.

Olivia leaned forward and looked at their son now, concern on the brunette's face. "Theo? Gotta go potty?"

Alex craned her neck around and looked at their son's mocha complexion—worry, angst, trepidation—as his hand now went to his crotch and he began nodding emphatically.

"I have to go now, Mama…" he claimed almost desperately.

"Theo…we just came back, you should have told Mama before…" Olivia stood now and began straightening her purple chiffon three-quarters sleeve dress with a ruffle down the front of the lapels.

"I didn't have to go then, Mama…" he whined, his face contorting in a restrained pain.

"I'll take him, Liv…" Alex lifted Theo off of her lap and set him on the floor, their boy continuing to hold himself. "Hands off, Theo…remember?" Alex adjusted her gray, knit wrap dress as she held her hand out.

Theo took it and they made their way, passing in front of Grace and then Olivia, to the aisle, the brunette tugging on the hem of Alex's skirt as she passed, before the two began walking up the aisle together.

Holding himself was still a work in progress and this was just one of the ways the ladies knew when their son was desperate for a bathroom. He didn't do it often any more, but when he did, finding a restroom was of the utmost importance—and fast. His hand on his crotch along with bouncing up and down, wincing, grimacing, and drawing his mouth inward and moaning were all clues to this dire situation.

Just then, the lights began to dim and Alex turned her head, still walking, to see a spotlight illuminate on the stage. She turned back and continued walking up the aisle. "Come on, Baby…we have to hurry…"

"Ladies and gentlemen…welcome to the Franklin Center School of Dance Spring Performance. Please make sure all cell phones are…" the welcome and advisories continued.

Alex and Theo finally reached the closed doors, an usher there, his face hard to read in the darkness. Alex smiled, "My son has to use the restroom."

He opened the door, the light from the windows in the lobby almost blinding, and Alex squinted, shielding her face and looking down at Theo.

"This way, Baby…"

"But I can't hold it…" Theo whined.

"We're almost there, Theo…" Alex picked up her pace now, her four-inch, black stilettos making it that much more difficult on the obviously-just-waxed tiled flooring, as Theo virtually jogged beside her, his expression conveying pure struggle.

Once inside the bathroom, Alex located the closest empty stall and moved inside with her son, locking the door behind her. "OK, my boy…come on. We have to hurry."

Theo dutifully achieved what he needed to before zipping and turning, smiling up at his blonde mother. "All done, Mommy."

Boy, did he look relieved.

"OK, hands, Baby…"

Music was heard now—a muffled classical piece vibrating the thick, marble walls of the bathroom. It sounded like the song "Children's Ballet", the piano piece right before Isabel's dance number.

Alex pumped the soap five times hastily and then handed it to Theo while lifting him to reach the motion-sensor activated sink.

"You pumped five times, Mommy. You're supposed to do it two..."

"You're absolutely right, Theo. Mommy forgot. Come on, Baby. Hurry."

He lathered and rinsed hands, albeit casually—thoroughly as they had taught him—but they didn't have time for this. Hastily, she grabbed a few paper towels and handed them to Theo before taking him into her arms now and racing out of the bathroom and back toward the doors.

A different man on this side of the venue now—an older gentleman with the same maroon vest and navy pants, navy bow tie on—a plastic smile on his face, and a comb over that would have Donald Trump asking what product he used on his hair. She smiled at him, lips pressed firmly together, and then began to press the bar of the door but was stopped by his firm hand pulling it back toward them.

"I'm sorry ma'am. No one can enter until intermission now. House rules."

Theo handed her the wad of used paper towels now, their boy still in her arms.

Alex's mouth dropped open, floundering for what to say. "My _son_ had to use the restroom, _Sir_. My daughter is about to perform. I need to get in there right now…"

She felt the heat rising from the sides of her neck and up into her cheeks now, her jaw clenching tightly.

"It's too distracting for the little ones. Mrs. Olesto said to keep the door closed for the first ten performances, until they're through the eight-year-olds' performances. Her rules not mine."

Alex set Theo down, pushing him slightly behind her, and moved closer to the man that she now towered over by a good six inches. "This isn't _Broadway_ , you know…they're _children_ …and my daughter needs to know that her Mommy was watching her…"

The older man sighed now, a slight eye roll accompanying it. "If I can just see your stubs, then…"

"Wh—our stubs?" Alex used her hands to pat her hips facetiously. "As you can see, I have no purse and no pockets. They're in the auditorium."

"Without ticket stubs, I can't let you in…" He turned into a statue now, clasping his hands in front of him, staring ahead, now avoiding eye contact all together.

What she wanted to do was grab his little hair-hat and yank it off his pink head and shove it down his throat. But, Theo was with her and she needed to keep her decorum. So instead, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing her anger away, just as she heard the music end and applause roar throughout the large expanse of the room just on the other side of the doors.

The door creaked open slightly now, her wife's face appearing in the small space. "Al?" Her brow was furrowed, little Grace holding her hand and looking up, squinting. "Come on, Babe...she's gonna be on next…" Olivia motioned with her head.

"This _gentle_ man won't let me back in…" Alex declared through gritted teeth, flaring her nostrils at the stunned usher who was now looking at Olivia.

"Oh, really…is that so?" Olivia now opened the door wider with her elbow as she reached into her over the shoulder clutch and produced her badge, flashing it within mere inches of his now awe-stricken face. "Is there a problem with my wife coming in, Sir?" She stepped closer now and Alex did as well, both women invading his space.

Alex couldn't help but smirk.

The man held his hands up, shaking his head fervently. "No, no…no problem. Go right on in…"

Alex followed her wife and, just before the door closed, she flashed the man her most convincingly smug expression, the man still looking like he might, just might, release his bladder on the spot.

* * *

OOO

Olivia leaned with her elbows on the kitchen island, sipping from a glass of water at eight-thirty that same evening. She and Alex had just bathed the kids, read them stories, and tucked them in—all three out until the next morning. Olivia opened her mouth wide and yawned, closing her eyes and bringing her glass to her mouth downing the remainder of the contents before moving to the sink and setting the glass in the basin.

She reached forward and slid the kitchen window above the sink open slightly, the scent of jasmine and gardenia hitting her senses immediately, the air crisp as it blew gently in through the screen. "Mmmm…" She closed her eyes and enjoyed the fresh, clean scent, thinking of what an amazing job, even at three years old, that Isabel had done.

Sure, she had used the wrong feet and arms at times—right instead of left, and left instead of right—for most of the four-minute-long dance, but the girl had rhythm, Olivia had to admit. Musicality and rhythm were definitely skills that all three of their children had and, being such a big music lover herself, this made the brunette joyous to no end.

Hands on her lower belly now and a warm body pressed up behind her, breathing next to her left ear—a long inhale.

"God, those flowers smell amazing, Liv…"

Olivia grabbed her hands, holding them firmly. "They do, Babe…"

Olivia felt Alex's body jostling now and knew that her wife was laughing.

"When that usher saw your badge, Liv…" Alex's laughing increased in strength, "…I thought he was going to cry…" Alex threw her head back, cackling. "His face lost all color. I think he thought you were going to arrest him."

"Mmmmm…" Olivia leaned her head back now, onto the blonde's shoulder, "…well he must have a record then, to be that afraid…" Olivia turned in her wife's arms now and slithered her arms around her waist, clasping her hands behind Alex. "How about you? When I opened that door and saw you there, you looked like you were about to have an aneurysm…literally, Babe…" Olivia smiled.

"Well…" Alex said softly, her gaze focusing on Olivia's mouth, "…all's well that ends well, right?" Her eyes returned to her own. She smiled again. "The kids are asleep."

"Yes, that is true, Babe." Olivia took her fingers now and smoothed back the blonde's hair, tucking it behind her ear before pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth. "They are asleep."

"A little adult time?" Alex wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette.

"Absolutely, Al…lead the way…" Olivia slipped her arm around the blonde's waist as they began walking down the hallway, the brunette sliding her hand down to get a little feel.


	18. Poor, Helpless City Girl in Distress

**A/N: The twins are 16; Theo is 17; I had fun writing this. Just a little fun from the ladies and the kids. Good times in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Poor, Helpless City Girl in Distress_

Olivia checked under the lid of a small saucepan of a berry compote that she had made to serve over ice cream for dessert. The song on the Bose switched to Lisa Loeb's "Stay", the beginning guitar plucking sweet and soft. Olivia had decided to put Pandora on the 90's hits station while she prepared dinner before her wife got home.

Theo was at soccer practice and was soon to be home, dropped off by one of his teammate's mothers, and Grace was practicing her cello in her room and finishing a report that was due the following day for her advanced geomorphology class.

" _You say…I only hear what I want to_ …" Olivia moved to the refrigerator and opened the door, opening the vegetable crisper. " _You say…I talk so all the time…so_ …" She pulled out a bunch of pre-washed red leaf lettuce and closed the door, placing it on the counter.

"Who's this singing, Mama?" Isabel's voice entered now.

Olivia smiled and looked up from taking the cutting board and knife out as she set them on the counter before bringing them all to the island. She eyed their blue-eyed girl who was looking at the screen of the TV, hands on her hips, studying the artist information on the screen. "It's Lisa Loeb. The 90's, Baby…back in your moms' late teens…well…" Olivia stopped, thinking, "... _my_ early twenties and your Mom's _late_ teens…" Olivia smiled at their daughter.

Isabel's face was perfect at that moment—a mixture of sweetness and admiration—and Olivia couldn't help but feel the lump in her throat as she brimmed with motherly pride.

Isabel stepped forward and held up her right arm in a curve, parallel with the ground, and her left hand up, hand flat facing Olivia. Her smile grew broader. "Dance?"

"But, of course…" Olivia wiped her hands on a dishtowel and then approached her daughter and took her hands, Olivia's right held up with Isabel's and her left on Isabel's shoulder and Isabel's on Olivia's shoulder. Isabel was virtually the same height as the brunette now, so partnering was ideal.

"OK, Mama…it's slow…slow, quick, quick…slow…slow, quick, quick…we learned it last week in our ballroom class…do you know the foxtrot?"

"Never learned it, but I think I could pick it up, my love…you're an excellent teacher, so you'll have me fox-trotting in no time…" Olivia winked.

"OK. Ready?" Isabel's eyes sparkled.

"Ready."

"One, two, three, four…slow…slow, quick, quick…slow…slow, quick, quick…" They did it once, slowly first, as their dancer daughter demonstrated the movements.

"OK, Mama…to the music…"

"You got it, Baby…" Olivia held her daughter's hand more firmly.

In no time, mother and daughter were dancing along the hallway, into the living room, in front of the coffee table, around the piano, behind the sofa and back into the kitchen and around the island.

The song switched to Celine Dion's "It's All Coming Back to Me", another four/four time song, and the two continued dancing around, the brunette breathless with laughter and exertion, Isabel giggling as well.

They continued, moving effortlessly—both ladies' footwork admirable.

The song ended and changed to a different beat, a completely different count, and Isabel clapped for Olivia and Olivia did the same, both bowing before hugging once more.

"I love you, my girl…" Olivia said against her ear before pulling away and placing her hands on her daughter's trim waist. "You know that, right, Iz?"

Isabel nodded, cocking her head to the side. "Always, Mama…and I love you…" Isabel pulled her into a hug again.

Just then, Olivia's cell phone rang on the island. "Can you cut the lettuce, Izzie? And there's a tomato and cucumber in the bowl. Cut those, too. OK, Baby?"

"OK, Mama…"

The song switched to "Hey Ya!" by Outcast and Olivia began shaking her hips to the rhythm, Isabel also dancing while cutting.

Olivia looked at the screen, her wife's sleeping, sans-make-up face on the screen—a pic Olivia had taken one morning the previous weekend when the blonde had not yet woken up in which her eyes were closed, her mouth parted, her wife in a deep, trance-like sleep. But Olivia couldn't help but take the photo, as peaceful and adorable as she looked. Her blonde wife hadn't realized that this particular pic was on the brunette's phone yet and, when she finally did realize it, it would be promptly erased. Olivia knew that much was true, a possible wrestling match ensuing.

She slid her thumb right over the smoothness of the tempered glass and held it to her ear. "Hey, Babe…you on your way?"

"Problem, Liv…my car won't start and it's making that rapid clicking noise. I'm pretty sure it's the battery."

"Oh, no." Olivia moved to the stove and lifted the lid to another pot, revealing a nice, fluffy Persian rice with saffron in it, "It had to happen on a Monday, too…and _Meatless_ Monday of all Mondays, Al…we're having Persian eggplant with saffron rice. One of your favorites…"

"Mmm, sounds good, Babe, but…I don't know how long I'll be, Liv. I have to call a tow truck, wait for them…no one that I know or trust is still here to help me, so I'll just have it towed to Frank's Auto Shop and then…I guess I'll get a cab home…I might be an hour and a half longer tonight…"

"I could help you, Al…I could come and…" the brunette coughed facetiously, "… _jump_ you…" Olivia smirked as she opened the oven door and peered in at the bubbling eggplant. _About twenty more minutes_ , she thought before closing the door. She turned and moved to the island, leaning on it as she watched Isabel begin to core the tomato.

"You have to _be_ here to jump me, Liv…"

"I definitely need to be there to jump you, Al…" Olivia chuckled again, hearing a smile in her wife's voice.

"Are we still talking about the car, Babe?" Alex questioned, her wife still upbeat about the entire situation.

"I think both of those trains derailed a while back, Al," Olivia smiled again. "I'll tell you what…uhhhh…" Olivia looked behind her at the clock on the microwave, "…it's six forty-five. I could be there in fifteen minutes, _jump_ you…" she smiled, "…and then we could drop the car off at the mechanic and we can come home. I'll just drop you off at work tomorrow morning."

"Just like old times…" Alex sighed wistfully. "That sounds great, Liv…thanks…"

"And dinner's practically ready so the kids can finish everything and we can eat when we get back. OK?"

"Sounds perfect—oh…by the way, I'm not in the garage today. I'm parallel parked along the street in front of the courthouse. I was out and about this morning…"

"OK, Al…I'll be there and you can tell me all about it…hold tight…"

"OK, Babe…see you soon."

The line disconnected and Olivia ended the call on her end. She looked up at Isabel, who was now looking at her, smiling and dicing cucumbers on the wooden chopping board.

"Mom's car?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah…dead battery…"

Just then, Theo came in through the garage door, large duffel weighing his shoulder down, sweaty hair, slow movements. God, he looked tired.

"Hey, my boy…" Olivia smiled at him.

He moved right to his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, Mama…hey, Iz…"

The siblings smiled and raised their chins at each other in greeting.

"Good practice?" Olivia asked, removing her apron now and brushing off and straightening her faded jeans and black tank. She had her black flip flops on and her hair was in a ponytail, face washed clean, having had no intention of leaving the house that evening.

"Yeah, it was OK…I have a lot of homework, though…especially for my advanced physics class. Where's Mom?" Theo moved to put his bag next to the staircase before returning, hands on his hips.

Olivia eyed the red baseball cap Velcroed to the strap of his duffel before returning her gaze to her blue-eyed son. "Her car won't start. I'm gonna go jump-start her battery and we'll drop it off at Frank's."

Theo's face was priceless—a cross between amazement and disbelief, with a hint of sarcasm. "You know how to do _that_?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes at her son, tensing her mouth in mock anger. "I know how to do a lot of things, Theo…we had to take a basic mechanics class at the academy." She moved toward him and ruffled his already messy hair before kissing his cheek and then patting it lightly. "Your Mama is a Jack of All Trades, a woman of many hats, a bird with many feathers, a—"

"OK, OK, I get it…"

Olivia giggled, her eyes returning to the red cap that was attached to Theo's bag by the door. "Hey, Theo? Can I borrow your red cap just for a little while?"

Theo smirked. "Sure…" He moved to the bag and retrieved it, handing it to his brunette mother.

Olivia placed it on, backwards, for the desired effect. She had a plan. "OK…Gracie is upstairs finishing her paper, you go take a shower…" she pointed at her son, "…Izzie's finishing the salad and…Iz…" she turned to her daughter now, "…when the timer goes off, turn the oven off and just open the door, OK?"

Isabel nodded once firmly. "Got it. Timer, off, open…"

Olivia smiled once more. This was exactly the verbal mental list that both she and her wife had demonstrated over the years. Their girl had apparently picked up the same methodical system. "Exactly right…" She moved to the hook by the garage door, grabbing her keys and sunglasses. "We'll be back in about forty-five minutes…don't burn the house down…" she winked.

"Go rescue Mom," Theo offered.

Olivia saluted to her son and then entered the garage, closing the door behind her, but not before retrieving a few necessary items for her special mission.

* * *

AAA

Alex smiled as she looked in her rear view mirror and saw her wife's Datsun coming down the street, the small black car coming into view behind her, then going around her, smiling as she drove by, and then making a U-turn to park directly in front of her, the two cars facing each other. _Is that a baseball cap Olivia's wearing?_ Alex wondered, smiling as she watched the brunette get out of the car and shut the door, carrying a black, boxy car battery charger in her left hand. Olivia then lifted the hood to her Datsun and then clamped the wires to her own battery.

Alex ogled her wife. She was wearing her sexy, fitted, faded jeans with the holes in both knees, one on her upper thigh and one just below her left ass cheek. She had paired them with a tight, black tank beneath a black hoodie, and her flip-flops. Her black toenail polish contrasted her naturally tanned feet and the blonde couldn't help but shake her head, smirking, as her wife came around to her driver's side.

She rested her forearms on the ledge of the open window, eyes scanning the blonde. "Well, hi, pretty lady…" Olivia drawled, chewing on the toothpick sticking out from her mouth.

Alex flared her nostrils and couldn't help but smile. "Hi…" she cleared her throat, "…sir…are you here to help poor little me with my car?" Alex batted her eyelashes.

"That's right, Ma'am…" Olivia continued chewing the toothpick.

 _Is that grease on her face_? Alex wondered, trying to look closer.

"See something you like, Miss?" Olivia snickered softly.

"Oh, I _do_ … _Sir_ …" Alex returned the sentiment.

As much as the blonde abhorred backwards baseball caps on _anyone_ , her wife looked incredibly, irresistibly gorgeous with it on, hair parted in the middle in a low ponytail. Even the normally-tacky toothpick was doing it for her. Even the _Deliverance_ , country-boy accent she was doing.

"Why, I would be _so absolutely_ grateful if you helped me, a helpless female in need…" Alex clasped her hands in front of her and closed her eyes, beginning to laugh once more.

"Well, Beautiful…today's your lucky day, Sugar…" Olivia lifted the cap off of her head slightly and bowed before placing it back on, "It would be my pleasure if you…lemme take a look _under your hood_ …" Olivia raised her eyebrows, wiggling them, as she said the last part. "Let's get yer hood popped, Sweetheart…Lord knows I'd like to pop it…" Olivia pretended to mumble under her breath before winking at the blonde.

Alex reached forward and pulled the hood lever, the lid popping and lifting slightly. "What was that, Sir? Popping my hood? Surely I didn't hear you correctly…a big, cultured city girl like me doesn't know such language…" Alex began to giggle when she saw her wife begin to break character.

Alex watched as the brunette now walked around to the front of the car, noticing a red rag hanging out from her back pocket and adding a great amount of hip swish to her walk, looking back at the blonde and winking.

"You coming, Miss? You need to learn how to do this, Al…" Olivia was suddenly back to Olivia now. And Alex was more than fine with that. She'd have to tell her just how much she liked the backwoods, Appalachian mechanic look on her, though. But that would have to wait for another time.

Alex exited the car and shut her door and moved to the front of the car, standing next to her wife.

Olivia looked at her and smiled before bumping hips with the blonde. "Hey, Babe…"

"Hey, Liv…"

"OK, Al…it's _really_ easy. Just remember, _like_ charges…"

"Thanks for rescuing me, Liv…" Alex said softly, eyeing her wife's profile.

"No problem, Babe…" Olivia kissed her gently, yet quickly, before pulling away and smiling. "OK…they're already attached to my battery and my car's still running. Now…we attach them to your battery and you start your car and voila! Magic!" Olivia smiled. "Here, Al…you put them on…" The brunette held out the clamps.

Alex took them from her wife. "That's easy…my brother told me if you get it wrong your car can blow up…I never believed him," Alex offered as she put the appropriate wires where they went.

"Now…get in the Rover and turn the engine…"

"Yes, Ma'am…" Alex smiled, moving to do just that. "Oh, and Sir…?" Alex offered before getting into the vehicle.

"Yeah?" Olivia smiled, eyebrows raised, mouth in a slightly-parted grin.

"Remind me to tell you just how much 'Ernest Goes to Manhattan' is doing it for me…"

She watched her wife's face remain in a frozen smile before she leaned on the horn, essentially snapping the brunette from her sudden fog.

* * *

OOO

"So sexy, Olivia…" Alex whispered, her face buried in the crook of her wife's neck, eyes closed. They were side by side, facing each other, body pressed to body, Alex's thigh wrapped around her wife's waist tightly.

Olivia felt her wife's hands cradling the back of her head, fingers running through her locks as she felt the blonde's silky wet walls begin to clamp around her digits.

"Uhhh, Jeez, Liv…" Alex's voice was high and squeaky as she moaned before Olivia felt the quick, strong contractions of her wife's climax pulsating around her fingers.

Olivia kissed her neck, moving upward along her jaw line and then moving to her mouth, the blonde finally unburying her face to allow her to do so. The brunette smiled at her wife, waiting for her eyes to open.

When they finally did, Olivia looked back and forth, deeply into blue orbs.

"I think my little lady might be a happy woman," Olivia declared with the same accent as before.

Alex began to giggle now as she reached up and held Olivia's face with her left hand. "Only you can make that voice sound sexy, Liv…" She leaned forward and kissed the brunette softly. "Only you…"

"You have to do Valley Girl for me, and it's over, Al…"

"Oh, yeah?" Alex smiled.

Olivia nodded, watching as Alex moved further on top of her wife now, straddling her fully.

"Like, I am so, like about to radically, like, fer sure like about to, like, totally rock your world, Babe…"

"Like, I can't wait…" Olivia oozed.


	19. The Power of Love

**A/N: As in life, there are hard times and there are good times... this is a little bit of a hard chapter because of something Olivia goes through on the job. I just wanted to have a one-shot of a time in between that we didn't see where one of them has a difficult day and family is there for them. In this case, it's Olivia. For a time frame, the kids are in college—Theo in his about to begin his junior year and the girls about to begin their sophomore year. A discussion is had at the end about what the kids are doing in their schooling.**

 **I hope you enjoy…**

* * *

 _The Power of Love_

OOO

Olivia drew her lips inward as she sat at the last stoplight before she would finally be home. It had been a long past couple of weeks and the case that was just closed hadn't ended well.

It was a case of child abduction. The female was an eleven-year-old victim and she and her father had begun in New York and had traveled cross-country, the feds involved, as well, and the end result was a fatal shooting in front of the 1-6, back in New York, back on her home turf. Although SVU had to hand the case over to the feds fairly early on in the investigation, Olivia and her squad had facilitated the questioning of friends and family, teachers and neighbors, the FBI asking SVU to aid them in bringing the case to a close. Fin had asked her to take a two-week hiatus from _Haven House_ to work predominantly on the abduction, rape, and molestation case, and she had done so without hesitation. Fin and the squad needed her and she wanted to be there. No question about it.

Ultimately, in the end, it had been an unfathomable conclusion.

She fought the tremble in her lower lip, but felt the tears begin to form in her eyes. She hadn't broken down yet. She needed to be strong at work. She had to be strong at home and keep the dam on her emotions over the past couple of weeks. She knew that if she were to even allow one drop through the floodgates, it would all come crashing down without cease. And so, she had waited until the finality of the case and had endured the tragic path that it had taken. She felt the beginnings of a major breakdown coming on now that she was finally able to release her emotions.

She needed to get a read on home life, though. She had been gone most hours of the day but, when she was home, Alex had seen her and had known that she had been struggling—could see it in her face, in her actions, in her quietude and her unusual pensiveness—and they had spoken briefly every day about the brunette's mood, her emotions, and where she was mentally. But, as in many other cases before, the detective had trained herself to withhold the pain, withhold the struggle, until she couldn't any longer and an appropriate time came to release them.

She pressed the button on the garage door opener and watched as it slowly lifted, taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a slow "O". She was glad to be home. Sergeant Tutuola had told her to take the weekend and Monday and Tuesday off and he wouldn't take an argument.

She didn't give him one.

She grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and exited the car, closing the door gently before moving to the door that led into the townhouse. She took another deep breath, feeling her lungs constricting slightly, a full intake of air difficult for her. She needed rest. She needed comfort. She needed the love and pleasure of her family.

Olivia entered the hallway now and saw her wife at the sink, the blonde's back to her.

Olivia's emotions came hard now, her lower lip quavering, her tears now spilling from the corners of her eyes. She just watched Alex who was doing something in front of her, her body shaking in a rhythmic motion, arm shooting outward every second. And her wife was singing.

" _When love was all we had worth giv-i-i-ing…the ride with you was worth the fall...my friend…loving you makes life worth living…_ " Alex turned the water on now and rinsed something. " _We'll never lose it…again…'cuz once you know what love is…you'll never let it end…_ " She set a potato into a bowl of water to her right and then Olivia watched her scoop out the peels and put them into the little plastic food scraps container they had on the counter—the one they had been trying to fill for compost.

Without warning, without wanting to, a small whimper escaped the brunette's mouth, not realizing that she had been crying the whole time that she had been watching her wife.

Alex turned now, wiping her hands on a dishtowel, and then pushed her glasses up further on her nose, her face full of distress and concern. "Liv?" She was instantly in front of the brunette, cupping her elbows. "Baby?" Alex slipped her arms around her, pulling her close.

Olivia fell into the embrace, holding her wife tightly as Alex rubbed her back slowly and offered a sweet, comforting _shhhh_ in her ear.

"It's OK, Liv…"

Olivia nodded, sniffing. They held each other—even after the timer on the oven began going off, even after Alex's cell phone rang and went to voicemail, even after four more Whitney Houston songs had played on the satellite radio, even after the kids had come down soundlessly, giving their mothers space and letting them have a moment, also knowing the heaviness of the case and how it had ended for their brunette mother.

Olivia pulled away, trying a smile, but knowing she was failing miserably.

Alex reached forward and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her lips gently. "I know, Baby…" Her eyes scanned the brunette's face, both taking comfort in just looking at each other, just being together.

Olivia looked around now. Theo was setting the table, without being told, Grace helping him, and Isabel had taken over the cutting of the potatoes that Alex had been peeling—all three siblings working in harmony and taking the cue to give their mothers their time, and knowing instinctively, what needed to be done.

Isabel turned her head and looked up at Olivia from completing her task at-hand. "You OK, Mama?"

Olivia smiled and moved to their blue-eyed girl. "Yeah, Baby…" she said softly, placing her hand on Isabel's back and rubbing gently, "…just a…really hard case…" She kissed her shoulder softly.

She turned to find Grace there now, arms open and moving towards her.

"Hey, Gracie…" Olivia felt her emotions all over again.

AAA

Alex watched as mother and daughter embraced, the blonde putting her hand over her mouth.

Her wife had experienced one of the most horrible instances in her career. That afternoon, the father of the abducted girl had called Manhattan SVU and told them that he was outside and was going to release his daughter and return the girl to her mother. SWAT was called, targets ready and aimed on the accused, everything ready to go for a hostage situation. They were going to take this guy down without issue and the girl would be safe.

Then, without warning, the mother arrived at the scene in a desperate, frantic rage. As officers tried to restrain her and keep her from interfering with the situation, she drew a gun and aimed, firing four rapid shots—two going into her ex-husband, one into the air, and the final shot killing her eleven-year-old daughter, right in the chest.

It had been a shock for everyone involved and the wife was promptly restrained and taken into custody. Alex had seen it on the news at one—a breaking report—and her wife had called her a few hours afterward, after everything had settled down, and the blonde attorney was prepared for what was going to happen and how difficult it was going to be for her wife.

Olivia's face was drawn, exhausted, as she pulled away from Grace. Theo came up and hugged his brunette mother from behind, Olivia clasping his hands tightly.

Alex watched as her wife put her hands over her face, watched as her body began shaking, watched as her knees buckled beneath her. Instantly, the blonde was there, the kids almost panic-stricken as they helped hold their mother up. Alex placed her hands on her wife's waist, supporting her, Theo holding one elbow and Grace holding the other.

"Let's go upstairs, Babe…" Alex offered, slipping her arm around her wife's waist as Olivia nodded.

Alex knew she didn't need to say anything to the kids.

* * *

"Do you want a little dinner, Liv…just a little something?"

Olivia was lying in bed, propped up on three pillows, the back of her forearm on her forehead, her eyes open staring at the ceiling. She looked at Alex as the blonde entered the room.

"I don't think so, Babe…my stomach…maybe in a little while..." Olivia took her left hand to her belly and rubbed it.

"Well, a plate is in the fridge for you, if you do…" Alex sat now, next to her wife and looked at her. "Do you wanna talk?" Alex placed her hand on her wife's upper thigh.

Olivia shook her head and Alex watched as her eyes filled with tears. "No…I can't…" she said softly.

Alex just watched her wife as the brunette's eyes continued to fill with tears. She brought her legs up onto the bed and then moved to press her body against her wife, wrapping her arm around her firmly. Olivia reciprocated the hold and the blonde could feel her wife's body quivering with sadness.

They held each other until Alex heard her wife's breathing even out, felt her shaking stop, and her hold around her lessened.

"Mom?" Grace's voice questioned softly.

Alex turned her head now to find their brown-eyed daughter standing there next to the bed. "Hey, Baby…"

"How's Mama?"

"She's exhausted, Gracie…and upset…"

"How old was the girl?"

"She was only eleven, Baby…"

Grace shook her head, her eyes glazing over. "That's terrible…" she whispered.

Alex moved to sit up now, carefully taking her wife's arm off of her and placing it on the bed, the brunette not stirring in the slightest. Alex stood and moved to Grace, their daughter holding her arms out for her blonde mother.

"I'm sorry that happened and that Mama had to deal with that…" Grace said against her mother's ear.

"Your Mama has had to deal with a few situations like that, but never this bad…and hasn't had something like this happen in front of her in a very long time…but…" Alex pulled away and slipped her arm around her daughter's waist, "…she's strong…I think this is gonna be hard for her, though…"

"She's got all of our love and support…" Grace offered.

Alex smiled and looked at her daughter. "Yes, she does…always…" Alex rested the temple of her head against Grace's. "And she knows she does…"

* * *

OOO

Olivia lifted her glass of wine to her lips and took a sip of the burgundy liquid. The evening was beautiful, the August air warm, but not overly so. The kids were returning to school in a few weeks and she and Alex would have an empty house once again. Theo's third year was about to commence and he had shown a big interest in medicine as of late, both Olivia and Alex hearing him talk about specializing either in the field of oncology or gerontology. He was still dating Samantha and saw her often. When he spoke of her, even still, there was a joy in his voice, a giddiness in those blue eyes, and the promise of a bright future with their relationship. Olivia was sure that good things were to come in her son's relationship with the beautiful brunette.

The twins' second year was going to begin at the end of the month, as well. Grace's second year was to be had at Julliard again, focusing on the basics and improving her cello skills day by day, but their girl had plans to transfer to Alex's Alma Mater in her junior year to study environmental law. Isabel was about to begin her second year at Hofstra University in Hempstead in New York and was thriving in her acting and dance classes, ever the performer, as both the ladies knew she would be.

All of their children were growing, thriving, and doing what they loved to do, and Alex and Olivia's hearts and minds were at ease.

Olivia brought her wine glass to her lips again and took another sip. It was eight o' clock and she had eaten dinner, her wife keeping her company at the table, and the kids were all in the family room, at present, but still close by—Theo and Sam inside watching a movie, and the girls joining them on the other side of the sofa—and Olivia was just enjoying the remainder of her wine from dinner, thinking about the day's events.

The atrium door squeaked behind her and then shut quietly.

"Hey, Babe…" Alex's voice was soothing and Olivia looked up to find her wife moving to stand behind her.

Olivia felt strong hands begin to rub her shoulders now and the brunette moaned. "Hey, Al…that's nice…feels good…"

Alex's thumbs dug into her tense muscles now.

Alex continued rubbing for a few quiet minutes, both just enjoying the beautiful evening air, the sun just dipping into the horizon, the quietude of the neighborhood street, a lone dog barking a few streets over, and the buzz of the streetlight in front of the townhouse next door.

Alex squeezed once firmly and then leaned around and kissed her wife gently on the lips before she moved around the wrought-iron table to sit in the chair next to her, both facing the street.

"Thanks, Babe…" Olivia took a deep breath and sighed, reaching her right hand out to her wife.

Alex interlaced her fingers and held her hand firmly. "How are you doing?"

"A little better…" Brown eyes met blue. "Being home and around you and the kids really helps…"

Alex nodded, her eyes empathetic. The blonde studied her. "Are you gonna talk to someone?"

Olivia swigged the remainder of her wine and set the glass down. "Yeah. Wednesday, the department psychiatrist is gonna talk with us individually…just like that one time, remember the Melanie Cramer, Abraham cult case I told you about?"

"Yeah…I remember you talking about it…I wish I had been here to help you through that, Liv…"

Olivia brought her wife's hand to her mouth and kissed it gently. "Me, too, Babe…"

"How are you feeling about talking to him?"

Olivia smiled and looked ahead at some bicycle riders passing by—two kids from up the street, their parents following closely behind. Olivia and Alex waved. "I know it's necessary…it's uncomfortable, at the time, but it does feel better to get it out…"

"And you know you can get it out with me. Right, Liv?"

Olivia turned and looked at her wife, smiling. "I know, Al…it hurts…" Olivia looked ahead again. "It hurts to have that happen. The shock of it, the fear, the sadness for the losses of lives…sometimes it makes no sense to me. How, in an instant, lives end mercilessly, randomly, unnecessarily…" Olivia returned her eyes to her wife. "You know?"

Alex nodded slowly. "Yeah, Babe…I know…"

"Let's go inside, Al…let's raid our kids' movie…" Olivia smiled broadly now, beginning to giggle. "I'll sit on one side of Theo and you sit on the other side of Samantha. We'll sandwich them in…"

"Theo's such a docile sweetheart, he'll probably welcome it…"

"Time to test it out, Babe…"

"Right behind you, Liv…"

They stood and hugged tightly before Olivia pulled away and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her wife's tender, warm lips, before making their way inside to close out their evening with the family.

* * *

HA-CHA-CHA-CHA…HOW'D YOU LIKE IT?


	20. We Don't Bend Like We Used To

**A/N: Hey! I got this idea from the photo Stephanie March posted on Instagram—the one where she's wearing her drill team/dance team outfit. This takes place right before Theo (14, almost 15) moves upstairs to make the attic bedroom his own. Alex is cleaning out the closet up there to make room for their boy's things. The twins are 13. This one-shot takes place right after Part IV, Chapter 30.**

 **This also takes place after the one-shot "The Competition", after their rookie/personal trainer spent a month with the ladies.**

 **If you have been enjoying these "Memories in Time" one-shots, I'd love to hear from you. I am not sure who is really reading these except for my "faithful" reviewers, so please let me know. It's important… I'm not gonna lie.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _We Don't Bend Like We Used To_

AAA

Alex set a box next to the door of the attic bedroom and removed a thick, blue, permanent marker from her jeans' pocket and uncapped it with her teeth before writing the words _Garage Sale_ in all caps. She had one more box to go through and she was exhausted, seven already piled up next to the door of the attic bedroom. All of the boxes that had been stored in this particular location were her own. Olivia never did have an excessive amount of junk, even when they had first moved in together so very long ago.

The blonde's mother had given her these boxes, though, when they had just moved in to the townhouse when Theo was just a baby, and the attorney had never had a reason to go through them—until now.

She went back into the closet to retrieve the last box, using her foot to push it into the room, kicking and shoving it with her white canvas slip-on sneaker as she went. The box was simply marked _Alex School 1988-1990._ She pulled the brown tape from the lid and crumpled it into a ball, tossing it onto the bare, stripped bed, before lifting the flaps and opening it wide.

Alex began laughing at what she saw—three yearbooks sitting right on the top, a puff of white and black fuzz in one corner, and a gold, royal blue, and white item beneath it. Alex took the yearbooks from the top and set them aside. She'd look through them later with her wife who, she was sure, would want to see them.

She removed the black and white, fuzzy Dalmatian stuffed animal from the corner and held it up, smiling and scratching the top of its head. It had been a gift that she had received in her locker on her birthday in her junior year from a secret admirer. Even still to this day, she had no idea who that infatuated person had been. No clue, whatsoever.

And then, there it was, folded immaculately, pristinely.

Sateen fabric, predominantly royal blue with a yellow, chevron "V" on the chest, and a white fringe in a "V" below it. The item was a leotard with high hips—but not overly high, by today's standards. The white, dangled fringe adorned the backs of the arms, as well, causing the dazzle to be enhanced when the team performed their routine.

Alex lifted the garment with delicate fingers and held it up, still smiling. She laid it on the bed and then peered back into the box, noticing the white boots that she had worn with the uniform laying folded beneath. She was still the same shoe size as high school—a solid ten narrow—and her eyes went to the dance outfit once more, her mind wondering.

 _Would it still fit?_

She gingerly lifted it from the mattress once more and held it up to her body, eyeing the gaudy outfit that smelled faintly of disillusionment and mothballs, in front of her.

Movement to her right, and she saw her wife enter the room with a large bundle in her arms. She jumped slightly and then looked at Olivia. "Jeez, Liv…"

The brunette smiled, her eyes going to the outfit that Alex held in front of her. "Theo's comforter set came in the mail today from _Overstock_ …guess this is really gonna happen…" Olivia's voice was pensive. The brunette eyed the costume in front of her wife. "What's that, Babe?"

Alex couldn't help the smirk that crept onto her face. "One of my dance outfits…"

Olivia set the large, plastic bag of bedding on the bed and then began to creep towards her. "Oh, yeah? Dance team?"

"Yeah, Liv…dance team…" _Have I told her about this phase in my high school years?_ She didn't know. Olivia had known of the other activities that she had been into—piano, cello, ballet, basketball, and more—but _did she know about the drill team that she had been on in Southampton?_

"Hmmm…my wife was on a dance team?" Olivia moved closer now and took the uniform from the blonde's grasp, holding it up in the air.

Alex only stood there, slightly stunned. She had been found out. "I was…two years…The Southampton Sweethearts…"

Olivia's grin grew broader with each passing second. "Hmmmm…Southampton Sweethearts, huh? What are you thinking, Al?"

"Me?" Alex grabbed the uniform back from her wife, "…I am not _thinking_ anything." Alex began to place it back into the box, "It was just here in the box…I had forgotten about it, actually…"

Olivia took the outfit back out of the box and stepped closer. "I know you, Al…" Olivia moved even closer now and wrapped her arms around her, settling her hands on her waist, the uniform still in her hand, "…you're wondering if it will still fit…"

Alex smiled a sardonic smile and blew a stream of air outward, "No…not—" she stopped upon seeing her wife's smirk, "…well, _maybe_ …it was over thirty years ago…I suppose the thought _might_ have crossed my mind…" Alex smiled.

"Try it on, Al…let's see…" Olivia lifted the sateen uniform up now and held it against the blonde's chest.

Alex grabbed it swiftly and shook her head. "No."

" _No_?" Olivia began giggling. "Why? You don't think it'll fit?"

Alex clenched her jaw and flared her nostrils. "Well, I am fifty-three and I was eighteen when I wore this…actually, sixteen, seventeen…"

"Well, Luke _has_ whipped both of us into shape…I'll bet it fits, my love…" Olivia leaned forward and kissed her wife's lips softly.

Alex smiled. "You have such faith…"

"No…" Olivia moved back now taking her wife's hands and examining her physique, "…I know what I see…and it'll fit…"

"Is that my new comforter?" Theo's voice was heard now.

Olivia turned, "Yeah, Theo…it came today…perfect timing because your Mom is almost finished with the closet…you can move your clothes in tonight…"

"Awesome." He moved closer to the bed, eyeing the olive green comforter set before him before letting his eyes scan the uniform now back in his blonde mother's hand. "What's that?" He looked up at Alex and smiled.

"It's your Mom's dance uniform from high school…" Olivia offered, brown eyes piercing her own.

"Liv…" Alex said softly, not able to keep the grin from spreading across her face.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Theo questioned.

"Burn it…" Alex smiled.

"No…you're Mom's gonna try it on and do a dance for us…" Olivia began giggling.

"Absolutely not…" Alex countered. The blonde eyed the girls as they entered the room, as well now, both twins walking right up to the ladies.

Isabel took the uniform from Alex's grasp, her eyebrows lifted. " _You_ were a cheerleader?" Those blue orbs were intrigued.

"No…I was on the dance team for a couple of years…that's all…" Alex began to shove the costume back in the box. "It's over now…nothing to see here…" She closed the lids of the brown, cardboard container.

OOO

Her wife was so embarrassed. The flush in her cheeks and along her neck evidence enough of her discomfiture. Olivia smiled. "Maybe with a little Merlot in you, you'll change your mind…" Olivia leaned in and kissed the blonde's cheek softly.

"Hmmmppphhhh…" Alex offered.

"We're you ever a cheerleader, Mama?" Grace questioned, looking at her brunette mother.

Olivia turned to face their brown-eyed daughter now. "No…not a cheerleader…but some peers thought it important enough that I was the Homecoming Queen in 1985…"

"De Rubio?" Alex giggled.

" _Stop_ , Al…" Olivia shot her wife her best glare. "That was the prom and...Tommy De Rubio was a beard, and you know it…" Olivia smirked.

"Homecoming Queen?" Theo asked, his voice cracking slightly. "Wow..."

"Yeah…I didn't even know about it…it was announced at the dance…I knew I was in the running, but..." Olivia smiled. "And then, before I knew it, the crown was on my head, the sash along my torso…and the rest is history…"

"And Tommy De Rubio was a happy guy…" Alex uttered softly.

"Not quite…" Olivia flared her nostrils and playfully bumped hips with her wife. "Let's let your Mom reminisce for a few moments…let her travel down memory lane on her own…"

Alex shook her head.

"Dinner is almost ready…Copolla is waiting…"

* * *

Alex had already had a couple of glasses of wine with dinner and the conversation had gone back to Olivia's Homecoming Queen crowning and their blonde mother's days with the dance squad. Her wife had disappeared, pure challenge on her flushed face after dinner, and the brunette and the kids were on the sectional, watching a movie on Netflix— _Drop Dead Gorgeous_ streaming on their Roku.

"I can't believe you were the Homecoming Queen…" Isabel offered, her head leaning on the brunette's shoulder, Olivia stroking their daughter's arm gently.

"Yep. Like I said…total surprise…"

"Duh, duh, duh-duh- _duh_!" Alex's voice entered the room now, singing the announcement of her presence.

All eyes turned to the blonde who was now standing in front of them.

"Oh, Al…" Olivia giggled. "It _fits_ …" Olivia looked at her wife who was donning the uniform from high school. The arms were slightly big, but the way it hugged her hips and the way her lean legs looks was incredible.

"It does!" Alex beamed. I can't believe it!" she brimmed with enthusiasm.

"Do a routine, Mom!" Isabel commanded.

"Well…it so happens, that one of our routines has entered my mind and I remember a little something from my glory days…" Alex moved to the stereo speakers now and hooked up her iPhone in her hand. " _Straight Up_ by Paula Abdul…we danced to this song back in the day…I remember a few moves…" Alex smiled.

 _Oh, no_ , Olivia thought. Her wife was slightly tipsy and had become bold with her impending entertainment. But the brunette only continued to smile, biting her lower lip and shaking her head.

The song began to play and Alex stood, hands crossed over her chest as the intro played out. When the lyrics started, she then began to move her arms and legs in a dance routine, very reminiscent of the late eighties and the time period of the song. At the "I've been a fool" part, she held her hands, clasped at her chest, and motioned her elbows in a heartbeat as the singer sang about wanting some information and being caught in a hit and run. Her steps were adorable, the dance that she was performing so dated. But so adorable.

And then, the kicks began. Alex lifted her legs in a chorus line fashion, beginning to really show her stuff. The high kicks becoming higher, her wife struggling to raise her legs.

Then she stopped, leaning over. "Oh…shi— _no_ …" Alex whimpered, grabbing her right, upper, inner leg.

"Babe?" Olivia giggled, scooting closer to the edge of the sofa. "You OK?"

"I think I hurt myself…" Alex continued to hold her groin as Paula continued singing.

Olivia was up now, moving to her wife. "Alex?"

Alex stopped, panting slightly, the music seeming to have gotten louder under the circumstances.

"Theo. Get the music…" Olivia spouted. "Al, let's get you to the sofa…" Olivia helped her wife to the sectional and the blonde sat.

Alex looked at her with worried eyes. "I used to be able to do the splits, Liv…"

Olivia brought her lips inward, restraining a smile. "What happened? Did you, at least, stretch first?"

Alex shook her head.

"Babe…"

Alex offered a grim smile. "I…Jeez, my inner thigh…"

* * *

Alex moaned. "My days of high-kicking and doing the splits are over, as it seems…"

Olivia moved closer to her wife, as the two lay on the bed that night.

They had just made a trip to the emergency room—a necessary excursion after the blonde couldn't walk—and found out that she had, in fact, pulled a groin muscle. Nothing that they could do except ice, anti-inflammatories, and time for healing.

It was eleven o'clock that same evening and the two lay in bed, Alex with a huge ice pack on the affected area.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you looked hot in that outfit…" Olivia oozed, moving closer to her wife and wrapping her arm around her. She kissed her jaw line gently.

"It is of absolutely no consolation, Liv. The wine has left my system, and the harsh reality has set in…"

Olivia giggled. "We don't bend like we used to, Babe. We both have to realize that…" Olivia kissed her cheek now.

"And _now_ you're getting amorous?" Alex mumbled. "I can't even roll over, Olivia…"

Olivia couldn't help the laugh that took over her body. "Two words, Alex…stretch first…"


	21. Mommy Duties on Hold:Ladies' Night Pt 1

**A/N: Twins: 5; Theo: 6; Kimberly: 4; Katie: 8 months; Casey was in need of a girls' weekend and this is what ensured. It is a two-part chapter and, as always, I would love to hear from all of you if you are enjoying it!**

 **Patricia**

 _Mommy Duties on Hold: Ladies' Night: Part One_

AAA

The four ladies stood in a wide semi-circle in the foyer of the townhouse, weekender bags and small roll-aways with them, the kids opposite them in another half circle.

"OK, Babies…be good for the menfolk…" Olivia smiled.

"Ahh, they ain't nothing we can't handle, Liv…two nights will be a piece of cake…" Fin offered, his brown eyes sparkling. "Two detectives and a doctor? We got it covered…" He winked.

"Famous last words, Finneous…" Olivia smirked before kneeling down and holding her arms out to Theo. "Come here, Baby…Mama needs a hug and kiss…"

Theo moved into his brunette mother's arms and Olivia held him tightly, and the blonde watched as her wife inhaled his redolence, closing her eyes before kissing his ear.

"Be a good boy, Theo…"

Theo only nodded, gripping Olivia's hair in his tiny hands.

Alex knelt down now and Grace walked up to her, the blonde placing her hands on her little hips. "Have a good time with Uncle Fin and Uncle Jonathan and Uncle Munch, OK?"

"You have to go now, Mommy…" Isabel offered, moving to push her blonde mother's shoulder, trying to separate her from Grace. "We have to go get ice cream now. Uncle Zonny say so…" she looked up at her tall, burly uncle, "…right, Uncle Zonny?"

"Ooops…" Jonathan grinned sheepishly, "…secret's out…"

"Can't I have a hug, Iz?" Alex furrowed her brow.

Isabel moved her sister out of the way and rammed her whole body into Alex, hugging her firmly. "I love you, Mommy…"

"I love you, too, Baby…" Alex kissed her daughter's cheek and then looked at Theo, who was now standing in front of her, that thick chocolate hair combed perfectly.

Olivia could always form their son's hair in the perfect part, the perfect hairstyle, and the blonde was always amazed.

"Come here, Theo…" Isabel let go and Alex took their son in a hug. "We'll be back Sunday, OK? Only two nights…" she said against his ear.

He only nodded, gripping her hair in his little hands now.

Alex placed a kiss on his cheek and stood. "Well, that's it…we'll call and check in…"

"Go, go, go, Allie…Fin and I have it covered. Movies and pizza and kite flying and the park and more…Uncle Munch is coming to the house in about an hour so I think three capable men can handle six innocent kids."

Olivia laughed, "Innocent!"

"You'll lock up?" Alex questioned.

"No, Allie…we're gonna leave the door open when you leave and have an estate sale." Jonathan's turquoise eyes sparkled. "Yes, we'll lock up. We'll make sure everything is closed and off and we'll head to our townhouse." Jonathan approached his sister and placed his hands on her upper arms. "It will be fine…" He kissed her forehead.

"Call us if anything goes wrong…" Alex offered.

Olivia and Casey and Melinda began ushering her from the door that Jonathan had opened.

And they were off, ready to spend two nights in Southampton.

* * *

They had passed the city streets and were now on the highway. Melinda was driving, having offered upon their departure, and she looked at Casey in the passenger seat. "Red? I think it's time for the tunes…"

"As your co-pilot and fellow DJ, I've got it covered." Casey plugged the cord into Melinda's iPhone and then pressed a few buttons. "Let the party times begin!" She set the phone in the cup holder as _Ladies' Night_ by Kool and the Gang began to play loudly throughout the space of the Rover.

Alex looked over at her wife who had begun her hip shaking in her seat, arms up and snapping, her eyes closed.

"You hate disco…" Alex said over the music.

"I do…" Olivia yelled, "…but it's a girls' weekend, Al…you, me…being free, like before we were married, before we had kids…" Olivia leaned into her wife now, "…lots of sex…" Olivia kissed her wife's cheek softly.

Alex took a small breath. The brunette looked so sexy in her purple and white, floral, maxi dress with the spaghetti strap halter tied behind her neck. Her now-wavy hair was in a ponytail and she had those sexy aviator sunglasses on, her make-up natural, yet perfectly beach ready. Alex reached her hand over to her wife's thigh and clenched it firmly. "You're absolutely right…" Alex winked.

"Don't hold back on the music, guys…the raunchier, the better…" Olivia claimed over the loud beats.

"Be careful, Mel…we want to get there in one piece…" Alex offered, leaning forward to make her voice heard.

"What could go wrong?" Melinda questioned, eyeing the blonde in the rear view mirror. "We have a detective, two attorneys, and an M.E. It's like a crime scene waiting to happen!" Melinda giggled.

"Amen, sister!" Olivia shouted.

Melinda continued, "And as far as the music goes, nothing' but freak nasty music this whole weekend! We got that covered, right, Liv!" Melinda yelled. "All weekend! The nastier, the better!"

Olivia and Casey both whooped their enthusiasm and Alex only smiled, enjoying the morale of the group's mood.

* * *

OOO

Katie had welcomed them when they arrived, hugs, kisses, and crying from the chubby housekeeper, and she informed them that she had dinner made and everything would be ready at seven.

Having unpacked the necessities and already having partaken in a couple of glasses of wine, the four ladies were sitting on the beach house patio at six o'clock that evening, having already taken a swim and showered and changed into comfortable shorts and tanks for the night.

Olivia looked over at her wife who was in a pair of khaki, linen mid-thigh shorts and a white tank, her feet bare. She had loosened up from the wine and was sitting with one foot on her seat, knee at her chest as she took a sip of Chardonnay and smiled at Melinda.

"I know ya'll wanna know about Fin, but…like I said…"

"Like you said, _what_?" Olivia leaned forward now. "You never say anything, Mel…" Olivia giggled. "I know it's Fifty Shades of Gray at the Tutuola-Warner household. Don't even pretend."

A song began to play on the porch speakers now, Melinda still in charge of the music, and Olivia was fine with that. The M.E. had very similar tastes in tunes. _Ruffneck_ by MC Lyte bassed throughout the open air.

"Hey…ho…hey…hooooo…" Melinda sang, Olivia also moving to the beat.

" _Gotta who? Gotta have a what_?" Olivia and Melinda sang loudly before giggling.

"And what is a ruffneck?" Alex questioned, taking another sip of wine.

"It's a man that can be whatever you want him to be…" Melinda declared, smirking. "Hard, at times, sensitive, at times…"

"Is Fin a ruffneck?" Casey questioned.

"Is Jonathan?" The M.E. turned to their red-headed friend.

"At times…" Casey smiled, taking a sip of her own wine.

"I have to use the ladies room…" Alex said before standing.

"So proper, Counselor," Casey smirked, "…we need to loosen little Alexandra Cabot up…"

Alex glared at Casey. "Excuse me? I need no loosening…"

Olivia only smirked at the blonde attorney. "She doesn't…she's as loose as the waistband on a twenty-year-old pair of cotton briefs…"

Alex narrowed her eyes at her wife, smiling. "Thank you?"

"Alex doesn't need any help loosening up…" Olivia slapped her backside as she stood in front of her, "…right, Babe?"

"I'll be back in a few…" Alex offered before taking her last swig of wine, setting her glass on the low, wooden table, and then making her way toward the door.

* * *

Olivia headed down the hallway and then approached their bedroom door, knocking lightly. "Al?" No answer. Olivia turned the knob now and entered, no sign of her wife inside. She entered further and closed the door behind her, looking left and then right, hearing the flush of the toilet and then the sink turn on.

"Alex?"

"Here, Liv…"

Olivia folded her arms and moved into the sink area, smiling at her wife, who was now washing her hands. "You OK?"

"Yeah, Liv…just using the restroom…like I said…" Alex looked at her in the reflection.

"Are you sure everything is fine? You seem _really_ tense today…" Olivia moved closer, standing directly behind her wife, eyeing her backside in her linen shorts. She placed her hands on her backside and slid them around to her hips.

"Yeah, Liv…" Alex turned the faucet off and then wiped her hands on the face towel on the ring.

"I don't think you are…" Olivia admitted. "You're really… _wound up_ …"

Alex turned now and Olivia eyed her face—her eyes, her nose, her mouth, before taking her gaze back into her eyes.

"I promise…" she tried a small smile.

"Well, I don't think you are…" Olivia moved to guide her wife to the wall in between the sink area and the bathtub area now, the towel ring squeaking with movement. "I think…" Olivia leaned in and placed her mouth on her wife's neck, sucking gently, "…you are incredibly tense…" Olivia began kissing along her jawline now, "…and that you need…" Olivia kissed her cheek softly before letting brown eyes pierce blue, "…a little remedy…" Olivia now found her mouth with her own, letting her lips press against her wife's, her tongue immediately probing for entrance, which the blonde willingly allowed.

Breathlessly, Alex answered, her head now tilted back against the wall, "Oh, you think so, do you?"

Olivia nodded, but the blonde didn't see her. Her wife had already fallen prey to the brunette's movements and what she had begun. "Yeah…I do…I think you need a little something right now…"

"Oh…" Alex moaned, "…I think I wouldn't mind that, Liv…" Alex said softly, still relishing in her wife's tongue and mouth on her.

Olivia found the button of her wife's shorts and unbuttoned it and then deftly lowered the zipper. She let the shorts fall to the ground and found her wife's silky, white panties, taking both hands and sliding them down before letting her fingers run along the silky slit of the blonde.

"God, Liv…" Alex breathed, now panting.

"Look at me, Alex…"

Alex opened her eyes and brought her head off of the wall, those cerulean pools looking into her own. Alex's breath was shaky, her pupils dilated.

Olivia smiled and continued her stroking, Alex's hips tilting in an enticing manner, showing the brunette that she wanted more. Olivia let her forefinger and middle fingers dip into her wife now and then brought her mouth to hers tasting, tonguing, savoring her wife.

"Oh, Liv…" Alex moaned, her breathing ragged. "I…need…"

Olivia covered Alex's mouth with her own, stopping her words, her fingers continuing to pump inside of her. "Let go, Baby…I want to feel you around me…" Olivia stated, her own breathing heavy now. The brunette clutched Alex's right hip with her left hand, anchoring her weight on her, her right hand still applying thrusting pleasure to the blonde.

Alex panted, "Deeper, Babe…please…"

Olivia dutifully followed directions and thrust more firmly into her wife, letting her mouth kiss her neck now, her jaw line, her upper chest.

"Uh, uh, uh, jeez, Liv…yeah…" Alex uttered before Olivia felt her walls tighten around her now and the blonde squealed her pleasure, grabbing Olivia's backside for stability as her body bucked uncontrollably.

She let her wife ride out her pleasure as she watched her, her breathing slowing, her eyes still closed.

Finally, those blue eyes opened and a slow smile crept along her face. "That was…"

Olivia leaned in and kissed her gently, "Yes, it was…" Olivia smiled and took her left hand to her wife's face cupping her jaw and stroking her thumb along her smooth cheek. "Now…you…" Olivia cleared her throat, "…recover…and I'll be out on the patio with our friends…how does that sound?" Olivia looked her wife's flushed face over.

Alex only nodded.

Olivia pulled away, letting her fingers slide out of her wife before slowly moving to the sink and washing her hands, eyes on her wife's in her reflection, wiped her hands, and then left the room.

* * *

Alex entered the patio area on wobbly legs. She had taken a few moments to collect herself, splash water on her face, find her breathing again, and then had come back into the present, back to her friends and wife.

She sauntered towards her wife to where she had been sitting previously.

"Some bathroom break…" Melinda chided.

"I'll say…" Casey offered.

"You OK, Babe?" Olivia questioned, her body shaking with laughter.

"Just fine, Liv…just fine…" Alex smoothed her hair down with her hands and tried to regain her composure.

* * *

 _To Be Continued…_


	22. Mommy Duties on Hold:Ladies' Night Pt 2

**A/N: This is the final part to the ladies' Southampton vacation. It is a little long and I am warning you now because it just flowed and there was so much I wanted to include. So I hope those of you that like longer one-shots (actually two-shots!) like this one. I hope you enjoy and, as always, please review to let me know you are still enjoying these one-shot we didn't get to see.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Patricia**

 _ **Mommy Duties on Hold: Ladies' Night: Part Two**_

Alex propped herself on her left elbow, palm to her cheek, as she watch Olivia release a long, slow exhale in an "O" as she lay next to the brunette.

"Mmmm…" Olivia moaned, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile. "So nice, Babe…"

Alex only let her eyes continue to scan her beautiful wife—wavy locks splayed out on the white pillowcase beneath her head, smooth caramel skin, perfectly arched brows, full, pink lips, that enchanting smile. Her eyes moved lower to her exposed breasts— still heaving from what Alex had just done to her, cocoa nipples still peaked from pleasure—and then downward, still, to her taut belly.

Finally, the brunette opened those chocolate orbs and turned her head, reaching her right hand out to her wife.

Alex took her hand and kissed it gently before letting her fingers entangle with the brunette's. "My beautiful wife…" Alex said softly.

Olivia clenched her hand more firmly and then closed her eyes, once more. "Beach day today and then we're cooking dinner for Katie tonight, right?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah…we have all the ingredients for a nice, fresh seafood meal…"

Olivia began giggling. "I hope the four of us in the kitchen doesn't mess it up. You know what they say about too many chefs in the kitchen…"

"I think we'll be fine, Liv…" Alex's voice was soft, still in awe of her wife's morning gorgeousness.

Olivia's eyes popped open now and she sat up, smiling, and before Alex knew it, the brunette was on top of her, straddling her with a wrestling-type quickness.

"Oh, God, Liv…so much for being weak after your orgasm…" Alex began laughing.

Olivia's mouth found her neck, her jaw line, her cheeks, her upper chest, placing quick, yet soft, kisses all over her exposed skin, the blonde's body instantly reacting with a million goose bumps. "Never with you…I can go again and again and again…" Olivia's mouth now pressed firmly against her own and the brunette moaned as she slipped her tongue into Alex's warmth, the blonde opening wide for a soul-searching kiss.

Olivia began moving down, kissing her wife along the way, those soft lips feeling heavenly as they lightly danced along her skin. Alex's breathing intensified and she pressed her head back further into the pillow as she felt a warm stream of air blow across her already heated lower lips, her hips bucking up slightly.

Then, complete ecstasy as she felt Olivia's mouth on her now, the brunette's lips and tongue somehow fitting her like a glove.

Alex moaned as her wife's movements began languidly, taking her time, increasing her pressure as a crescendo, the blonde grasping the back of her head, fingertips fingering those soft locks, the scent of her wife's shampoo permeating her senses.

Quick movements now as Olivia's tongue darted with precision, that skilled, soft wet muscle working overtime as Alex's breathing came out in short, quick gasps.

Alex felt her face contort now, straining with pleasure, brow furrowed, eyes shut tightly, tilting her head back further into the pillow, Olivia clutching her hips to keep them down as the blonde's climax began slowly—warmth burning in her core and then peaking with maximum force—before she screamed.

Olivia continued but Alex could feel her wife's body shaking with laughter as she completed her ministrations and her body began to come down.

OOO

Her wife was a sight. She let her eyes angle upward, feeling the last pulsations on her mouth and tongue as she watched Alex. Those long, porcelain legs were bent, knees now relaxed to the sides, her long finger tips resting in between those milky, full breasts, pink nipples pebbled with eroticism.

Olivia kissed her way up her body now and then hovered over her wife's parted mouth, small, warm breaths escaping in a slight pant. "Mmmm…"

Alex opened her eyes and looked at Olivia, pure love in those sapphire pools.

"Good morning, Babe…" Olivia chuckled softly.

Alex joined in, her own body trying a spent, breathy laugh. "Good morning, Liv…"

* * *

"Case, I think you need more SPF, Babe…" Olivia leaned over to her left and took a bottle from her beach bag. "Here…your shoulders are really pink…" Olivia stood and walked over to their red-headed friend.

They had set up a beach tent, a yellow and white striped awning of sorts with four posts buried deep in the sand, and the four ladies were in a row on beach loungers—Olivia and Melinda in the middle and Alex on Olivia's left and Casey on Melinda's right.

"I'm underneath the tent, Liv…" Casey sat up and examined her arms and elbows. "I'm still burning?"

Olivia nodded and uncapped the bottle, moving around to Casey at the end and standing at the foot of her lounger. "Yeah, Babe…it's a beautiful pink, though, like England's Rose…matches your bikini…"

 _My Jam_ by Zendaya and Jeremih began to play on the speaker now and Olivia saw Melinda's hips begin to move on her beach lounger.

"How about me, Liv?" Alex questioned, sitting up and inspecting her own skin.

"Uhhh…" Olivia looked at her wife and raised her aviators. "You're OK now, Babe…I've been keeping an eye on you…don't you worry…" Olivia puckered the air a few times and winked at her wife. Olivia scanned the three ladies in front of her and began giggling. "We're like a candy cane…only with pink and brown stripes…"

"Chocolate and peppermint canes…" Melinda joined in with the laughter.

"Oh, that we were all blessed with beautifully caramel skin," Alex offered. "I got my mother's skin and my brother got my father's…"

"Mmmm…your brother's complexion is so….mmmm…" Casey moaned, smiling. "You two do have very different coloring…"

"Tell me about it. My sunburns were the constant butt of John-John's jokes growing up…" Alex turned a page on her novel now and yawned, sighing contentedly. "But I _can_ tan eventually…it just takes a burn first…and a slow build up…white to pink to light brown…" Alex looked up at Olivia and winked, "…right, Babe?"

"Exactly, my love…exactly…" Olivia winked back.

The day had been spent relaxing, the foursome just hanging out in the water, on the loungers, talking, going in for a little lunch, back out again—just reconnecting with each other and sharing in each other's lives.

Olivia now sat next to Casey and squirted some sunblock into her palm, rubbing her hands together before beginning to spread it along her shoulders and back.

Casey turned her head and smiled, "Such a good Mama…thanks, Liv…"

"No problem, Red…"

"Hey, I think I need some too, Liv…" Alex offered.

Olivia looked to her wife and saw the smirk on her face, the blonde calmly holding a new paperback open on her upper thighs, brown, straw fedora and large black sunglasses on, a white gauzy, mid-thigh cover-up over her white bikini. Olivia shook her head and then her eyes went to Melinda who was sporting that trademark expression of haughty disbelief. The M.E. had on a one-piece, eggplant purple deep-V chested suit with a gold ring on the cleavage, her hair down and curly, black Ray-Bans on.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Melinda questioned, the mocha M.E.'s eyes closed and reclined in complete contentment.

"Stop _what_ , Mel?" Olivia questioned before capping the bottle and standing once more.

"How can we stop, Mel? My wife is the one that flirts twenty-four seven." Alex closed her book and then set it in the sand to her left before she leaned her head back, clasping her hands behind her head and smiling.

"Yes, it's _all_ me…" Olivia chided. "We've already talked about how handsy you are at the most inappropriate times, Al…I can't do the laundry or lean over to get something out of the crisper in the refrigerator without getting felt up…"

Alex shook her head, not able to keep a smile from her face. "Olivia and I have our moments at home. You two know what we're talking about. Those fleeting moments where you just remind each other—a really good kiss in the kitchen, a little ass grab on the way up the stairs—little things to remind your spouse that the magic is still there…if you want to call it flirting, so be it…" Alex offered.

"Oh, we got that, too, ladies…" Melinda added, "…but it _is_ harder with kids…"

"Definitely…" Casey offered, "…I mean…getting hot and heavy when your four-year-old comes and tugs at your jeans is a definite mood kill…or when she shrieks like a banshee during a movie when Jonathan and I are looking at each other in that way…shakes me out of that really quickly…" Casey smiled.

"She _still_ does that, Case?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah…not as much, but when she does, it's like a pacemaker jolting me back from whatever I might have been daydreaming about…definitely keeps me on my toes."

The ladies laughed and the song changed to _Rub You the Right Way_ by Johnny Gill.

"Oh, yeah!" Melinda oozed.

"Good one, Mel…" Olivia agreed. The brunette reached her left hand to her left and looked at her wife, who appeared to be sleeping. "Hey…"

Alex turned her head and Olivia could faintly see her eyes behind her dark frames. "Hey, Liv…" Alex took her hand and the two interlaced their fingers. "I think we should go inside so we can shower and start dinner…Katie is coming over at six for before dinner drinks…" Olivia brought Alex's hand to her mouth and kissed it gently, letting her tongue lightly skim over her knuckles. She felt Alex shiver slightly from the action.

"I think so, too, girls…pack up?" Alex leaned forward now and looked at them.

"Let's do this…" Melinda declared.

* * *

AAA

Alex stirred the pitcher of the pre-prepared drinks that they had been consuming since the commencement of their dinner preparation and then squeezed half of a lime into it before stirring once again. This was the second pitcher of the evening and the mojitos had been a big hit with everyone—refreshing, yet strong—and were adding to the looseness of the ladies and their lips.

Everyone was tired and relaxed and quiet from their time in the sun that day, and exhausted from spending so much time in the water. They had showered and changed and the ladies were now getting dinner ready, each with a specific task, each dressed up for the evening, all in a sundress of some fashion.

Melinda was in a pale yellow strapless maxi dress, her hair in a high, full ponytail, and was also on potato salad duty, making a fresh batch in her own special way, as she claimed. Olivia was looking radiantly gorgeous in a black, scoop neck, knit, maxi tank dress, that hugged her every single curve, and a pair of flat, beaded black thong sandals to go with it, and was in charge of a rice pilaf with pine nuts and smoked paprika. Casey was making a chopped kale and cabbage salad that she said tasted better than it sounded and it was a recipe that she and Jonathan had gotten from watching an episode of _Dr. Oz_ and had made several times already and both loved it. The red head was wearing a white chiffon, button down tank and a flowing, black broomstick skirt, black flip flops on, her hair in a ponytail, and was quite pink from the sun's rays that day, however much she had been in the shade.

And finally, Alex was on the scallop duty, which were to be dropped into the pan at the last moment to ensure freshness and perfection in their searing, and was wearing a coral, sleeveless, belted shirt dress with tan wedge espadrilles, her hair in a high, loose bun, trademark glasses on.

With the ladies working in the kitchen for the past forty-five minutes, Alex had also been on DJ responsibilities—her night for her kind of music—at the kitchen island, her iPod hooked up to the Bose. Although she really did like most kinds of music, there was something about the songs of her childhood and the late seventies that made her feel youthful and innocent, once more, especially when it was accompanied with staying in her childhood home.

"No laughing with this next one…you guys had your time with the music and now it's my turn. I like to think of these songs I've been playing tonight as _classics_ …"

"Mellow white girl music…we know, Alex…" Melinda scooped out some mayonnaise from a measuring cup and set it down.

Alex's mouth fell open but a smile crept across her face and she couldn't help but laugh. " _Absolutely_ …late seventies…I was just a little girl with ponytails and roller skates, dreaming of my future in practicing law and finding the love of my life…" Alex smiled at her wife who was now turning off the stove.

She watched as Olivia moved the pot off of the element now. "All done…" She turned and winked at her wife and then came around her and moved behind her at the counter, slithering her arms around her and kissing the side of her neck.

Alex smiled pressed a few buttons and _Baby I'm-A Want You_ by Bread began to play. Alex brought her glass to her mouth and sipped, closing her eyes, loving the feel of her wife's warm body pressed behind her. She was already feeling the rum in the drinks and she was also quite hungry. She turned now, taking another sip of her beverage and smiling at her wife over the rim of the glass, her eyes not leaving those almond-shaped orbs.

Olivia clenched her waist now. "Dance?"

Alex nodded and set her glass on the island. "Definitely…"

They moved away from the island and held each other now—Alex's arms around Olivia's neck and the brunette's arms wrapped around Alex's middle—the two just moving in a small space, stepping to the beat, savoring in their closeness.

Alex heard Olivia take a deep breath next to her ear and then let it out, moaning contentedly.

After that song played out, the tune changed to _Do That to Me One More Time_ by Captain  & Tennille and they continued to dance.

"I love all these songs, Al…" Olivia whispered against the side of her face, the blonde feeling the hairs on her neck standing at attention as she gently kissed the shell of her ear.

She closed her eyes and pulled her wife even closer. "I know you do, Liv…"

"Salad's done…" Casey announced.

"Mine, too," Melinda declared. "Care to dance, Red?"

"With pleasure, Mel…just keep your hands where I can see them…" Casey giggled.

The lawyer and the M.E. began dancing as well.

" _You_ , my sexy wife, can put your hands _wherever_ you want them, Detective," Alex said into her wife's ear. "Just like your friend De Rubio at the prom…" Alex giggled and then felt a sharp squeeze to her left side. "Ow, Liv! Jeez!"

"Let's keep it classy, Al…" Olivia giggled, rubbing the spot she had just grabbed.

"As you wish, Babe…as you wish…"

* * *

"Good thing your parents shop at Costco…" Olivia giggled as she came back onto the porch, holding a large pump bottle of light green aloe gel in her hand. "This thing is gonna last you at least until the kids are in college…" Olivia stood next to Casey, who looked absolutely miserable. Her entire body was pink, verging on fuchsia, verging on a bright red.

No one had realized, in the lightheartedness and frivolity of the day, how _very_ burnt she had actually gotten, until hours later and it had been way too late.

Casey stood now, albeit slowly and wincing as she did so, and turned her back to Olivia. She unbuttoned her blouse and let it sit on her elbows, back exposed. Olivia began pumping and rubbing, pumping and rubbing, the red head attorney making a sound cross between relief and pain.

"Honestly, I think a vinegar and baking soda bath would be better…" Melinda offered from her seat on the low Adirondack chair.

They had eaten dinner and done the dishes and were now sitting on the porch, night air cool and fresh, the smell of saltiness all around. They also had lit a small, pebbled ceramic dish now and the rocks were giving off a beautiful glow on the low, wooden patio table.

"That's what I heard, as well…" Katie offered. "Only back in Ireland, it was oatmeal and just a little shot of Irish whiskey…"

"Whiskey? In the bathtub?" Alex questioned, her brow furrowed. "How does that help a sunburn?"

"No, not in the bathtub, Alex!" Katie began laughing, her roly-poly body shaking. "To drink, lass!" Her laughter gained in strength. "Oh, Alexandra…you make me giggle…" She raised the glass of, perhaps, her fifth mojito of the evening. "To you beautiful ladies, a wonderful dinner, great stories of your children, and making a fat heifer feel like one of the gang!"

Olivia set the bottle of aloe vera on the low table and then lifted her glass, Casey lifting hers as well, buttoning the middle button carefully with her left hand as she did so

"Here, here!" everyone cheered before bringing their own glasses to their lips in the toast.

Olivia sat back next to Alex now. "So, we're all mothers here…"

"We are, aren't we?" Katie offered, looking around at everyone. "How many children amongst us?"

Alex looked at the sky, briefly noticing the plethora of stars in the darkened expanse of night. "Nine all together?" She looked back at Katie and smiled. "Yeah, nine little guys all between us…"

"Motherhood is not easy, that's for sure…" Melinda declared. "But we doin' it, aren't we?" Melinda held her glass up, her eyes closing for slightly longer than they needed to. "To stretch marks, sagging breasts, and wider asses than we started with!"

Olivia looked at her wife and Alex only grinned.

"Here, here!" They all sipped again.

"Only…my wife has developed none of those…" Alex bumped shoulders with Olivia.

"Oh, isn't that wonderful…" Casey offered pouring herself more of the lime, sugar, and rum drink from the pitcher on the table. She took a large gulp and then raised her own glass. "To waking up to erections pressed against your backs!"

Melinda raised her own glass and the two clinked. They looked at Katie, whose body was shaking, her eyes closed, her hand over her face.

"To erections!" she shouted.

"Mmmm…" Alex brought her lips into a flat line, mouth pursed, "…gonna have to disagree with you on that one, ladies…no toasting to that one…"

"Mmmmm…" Casey moaned. "I've told you before…I _love_ it…it's one of the few times we can be intimate…although, we do have to change the sheets about five times a week…" Casey began giggling and she and Melinda clinked their glasses again, taking more sips.

"It sure is hard to miss when Fin's behind me!" Melinda cackled.

Olivia gasped, her mouth open in a huge smile. "I _knew_ it!"

This discussion was becoming emboldened and Alex looked at her wife again and noted that the brunette was laughing hysterically now, her drink almost spilling all over her. Olivia leaned forward but saved her mojito by holding the glass outward in front of her.

A light bulb went on in Alex's head and the caboose had just caught up in the blonde's drunk mind and she heard the words _change the sheets_ repeat in her mind. She scrunched up her nose. " _Casey!_ " Alex shook her head and plugged her left ear. "Not hearing this…"

"Oh, yes!" Casey shouted. "It's amazing…God, he's so… _fucking_ sexy, Alex…"

Alex buried her forehead in her wife's shoulder. " _Please_ , Casey. I _beg_ you…" Alex giggled.

"I have to go call him right now!" Casey offered, now standing and setting her glass down. "I'll be back…"

Melinda stood now and cupped her glass in her palm. "I'm gonna go call my hubby, too. See how they're doing…"

Alex and Olivia both waved slightly.

"OK, Mel…" Alex smiled.

"As for me, you beautiful ladies…I'm gonna be going to sleep, as well." Katie stood, wavering wildly, her chubby arms out for balance.

"Katie…" Alex scooted closer to the edge of the chair and stood now, moving to their wobbly housekeeper, "…you need to stay here or I can call a cab…" Alex placed her hands on the petite, rotund woman's arms.

"Three steps ahead of you, Alexandra…" Katie reached her arms out and Alex walked into them. "I called a cab earlier to be here at ten. They should be out there any minute."

The two hugged firmly, swaying to the sounds of _I Feel the Earth Move_ by Carol King, a fast tune in comparison to the slow tunes that had been playing over the past couple of hours.

"Thank you for everything, Alex…dinner was wonderful." Katie pulled away and looked at Olivia. "Walk me to the gate?"

Olivia smiled that gleaming smile. "Absolutely, Katie. My pleasure…" Olivia held her elbow out and Katie linked her arm with the brunette's. "I'll be back…" Olivia winked at the blonde and then the two began walking back into the house.

Alex smiled as she watched them walk from sight and then turned and moved to the railing, leaning on it with her elbows, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the fresh night air.

She felt good. She felt free. She felt tipsy.

She missed her home, though. She missed her kids and, as much as she loved vacationing at the beach house, it didn't compare to the daily events in their lives—the ones that some might consider mundane or monotonous.

She loved those things. And she loved doing them with Olivia even more.

The song switched to _I Will Always Love You_ by Taylor Dayne and Alex smiled again.

God, she wanted to dance with her wife again, wanted to hold her, feel her, kiss her, smell her.

And then, as if her wish had been granted, she heard the door close, smelled her wife's perfume, and then felt her arms around her.

Alex turned and just moved directly into her, holding her close, clutching her back firmly, feeling her soft warmth against her, feeling so safe, so loved.

"You OK, Al?" Olivia said softly.

Alex nodded. "I'm wonderful, Liv…" She held her tighter. "Everything's perfect…always perfect with you…"

Alex felt Olivia's hand now, begin to rub slow strokes on her back, the other sliding and settling midway down her backside.

"I'm still amazed by that fact…" Alex admitted.

Her wife only waited, listening for more.

"For five years I doubted I'd ever be happy again…and then I found you again and it's been nothing but absolute joy and pure phenomenal love every single day…"

Olivia squeezed her waist now and pulled away, looking her face over. Those cocoa eyes scanned her expression—her eyes, her nose, her mouth, and then back into her eyes. She smiled sweetly, cocking her head to the side. "I think…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her softly, "…I know exactly what you mean, Babe…every day…" Olivia reached for her face and cupped her cheek before kissing her once more, slowly, surely, before she pulled away, eyes still closed.

Alex just looked at the perfection in front of her, so in awe, still, of her beauty. She finally opened those eyes and her soul penetrated her own.

"Let's go call them, Babe…and then you can remind me how very glad I am not to have to wash the sheets…" Alex looked up at the sky, giggling, "…what did she say?" Alex looked back at Olivia, " _Five_ times a week?" Alex shook her head, continuing to laugh. "Jeez…"

Olivia smiled and giggled, too, hands going to her wife's cheeks. "I love you, Al…" She kissed her once more, this time slower, longer, Alex's knees going weak.

"Mmmm…"

* * *

OOO

"And why does he wash his hands so much?" Jonathan questioned, Olivia's iPhone on speakerphone.

Olivia giggled as Alex continued talking to her brother, the blonde sitting on the side of the bed. "We told him that you are a doctor and you wash your hands all the time, John-John…he wants to be like you, big bro…don't ask me why…" Alex looked at her wife now and shook her head.

"Well, they're all tucked in, Allie…have been for about three hours now…"

"OK, Jonathan. We'll be back by one tomorrow and we'll drop Casey and Mel off and get the munchkins, OK?"

"You got it, Allie…and say 'hi' to your beautiful wife. Grace has made about ten million drawings of Olivia in her police uniform. I think she really misses her…" Jonathan's voice was soft and the brunette could tell that he was smiling.

"Goodnight, Jonathan. We rescue you tomorrow…" Olivia offered, beginning to take her maxi dress off over her head, watching as her wife's eyes scanned her body.

"OK, big bro…goodnight…" Alex depressed the _off_ button and set the phone on the bedside table. She stood and moved toward the brunette. "Now…what were we gonna do again?" Alex giggled.

Olivia began backing up now, a smile on her face. "You've got a weird look, Al…" Olivia kept moving backward. "I'm not sure I trust it…"

Alex's hands reach the brunette's bare waist now and, before Olivia knew it, her entire back was pushed forcefully against the closed bedroom door.

"Ahhhh! Alex!" Olivia screamed.

"Keep it down in there!" Casey's voice yelled from the study.

"Let them be…" Melinda offered from the guest room, her voice equally as loud as the feisty attorney's.

Olivia and Alex began giggling again.

"We have to be quiet…" Olivia whispered.

"Once again…you have to be quiet…I plan on making you scream so...good luck trying to restrain…" Alex's mouth now went to her neck and began a firm sucking.

The sensation shot straight to the brunette's core, the tingling and a pulsating instantaneous. "Uhhh, Alex…make me scream, Babe…make me scream…"

* * *

Their final night at the beach house had been wonderful—a time for all of the ladies to rekindle their friendship, bond over motherhood and beverages, and solidify the impact that they all had on each other's lives.


	23. Jaws Will Drop

**A/N: First and foremost, I hope you all enjoyed the two-part chapter "Mommy Duties on Hold". I'm hoping Melinda and Casey's "penis talk" didn't turn anyone off or offend anyone. So I am not sure if you liked it.**

 **As always, thank you to those of you who** _ **always**_ **leave me a few words. Once again, I know I say this all the time, but it means so much to hear from you every time and lets me know that my time and energy isn't completely in vain. So I appreciate even just a couple of quick words. It always means so much.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one-shot. It's just a little idea I had about the fact that Olivia is a police officer and they are always having those annual balls. The ladies had only been engaged for approximately a month, Olivia having pretty much been staying at Alex's since they got back together at the middle/end of February (if you'll remember from Part One** **).**

 **I had to get my mind back to the old penthouse after writing about the townhouse for so long!**

 **Also, Spotify "Love Won't Leave Saga" playlist is constantly updated with songs mentioned in the story. Also, the dresses for the policeman's ball are on the "Love Won't Leave Saga" Pinterest Board. Check them out!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

AAA

Alex entered the front door, removing her key from the lock and placing it in the bowl of the entryway table before letting the door shut behind her. The penthouse was quiet—unusually so, as Olivia normally had music playing somewhere in their abode—and Alex quietly moved to drop her lap top bag on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Liv?"

The blonde listened more closely now, hearing the sound of water in the distance on her left. Alex smiled and then began removing her black blazer, an off-white silk shell beneath, and placed it on the back of the kitchen chair.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed an envelope on the table and, upon closer inspection, she noticed that it was hand addressed to _Detective Olivia Benson_ , the script in a beautiful black calligraphy. The blonde attorney lifted it and looked at it, noting that it had already been opened. The return address was from the _New York City Police Foundation_.

Alex took the card and envelope with her into the kitchen and then set it down on the counter as she raised her left arm and retrieved a glass from the upper cabinet. She opened the refrigerator, still eyeing the envelope, and poured herself a glass of water before returning to the card, sipping from her glass as her mind wondered.

Setting her glass down, she lifted the letter once more and then slipped the cardboard rectangle from the envelope. It was an invitation. She read over the details, her eyes scanning the words:

 _EVENT: The New York City Police Foundation's Annual Benefit Gala_

 _HONOREE: The Meier Family_

 _DATE: Thursday, April 3, 2009_

 _TIME: 7:00 pm Cocktails | 8:00 pm Dinner_

 _PLACE: The Waldorf Astoria, New York City | Ballroom_

 _ATTIRE: Black Tie_

Alex smiled, taking another sip of water and eyeing the card in front of her. The traditional annual Policeman's Ball. Alex had always wondered what the event was like. She had always imagined it as a huge, prom-like event where people just stood around and talked about work, drank excessively, and then everyone went home.

She wondered if Olivia was considering going. She grinned again as she imagined the two of them entering the Waldorf Astoria, arm in arm, both dressed to the nines, the blonde able to show off how very feminine and sexy her fiancé could look outside of work—watching jaws drop and eyes go wide.

"You saw it?" Olivia's voice entered the room now. She was coming into the kitchen, a pair of jeans and a navy tank top on, her hair damp, her feet bare.

"Yeah…" Alex smiled at her fiancé. "Hey, Babe…"

Olivia came around the counter and brought her face in close to the blonde's, "Hey…" She kissed her gently, Alex feeling a pulling from the suction of the brunette's mouth, and the attorney moaned. "What do you think?"

"About the ball?" Alex looked at the card on the counter again and then began untucking her blouse from her skirt. "Do _you_ wanna go, Liv?"

"I think it might be fun…wear fancy dresses, have a nice dinner, show my leggy blonde fiancé off…I've never been to one before…I never really wanted to…" Olivia winked and then moved in behind Alex now and placed her hands on her hip bones, clutching firmly, "…until _now_ …" Olivia smiled.

"Well…" Alex turned in her arms, "…we must be on the same exact wavelength because I had the exact same thoughts, Babe…" Alex clasped her hands on the small of Olivia's back.

"Then we should go…" Olivia's eyes scanned Alex's face before leaning forward once more.

"Then it's a date, Liv…" Alex began giggling. "I'll have to get you a corsage…"

"I'll have to go dress shopping. I don't have an actual formal…" Olivia admitted.

"You don't?" Alex chided.

"No, but I'll bet you do from your debutante days…"

"God, Liv…" Alex moved away now and took her glass from the counter before taking a Chinese food menu from beneath a magnet on the refrigerator. "I wasn't a debutante…keep talking like that and I'm breaking up with you…" Alex smirked as she moved into the living room and plopped herself on the sofa. She eyed her fiancé who was standing there, arms folded, grinning back.

"OK, OK…charm school…sorry…"

"Keep at it, Liv and I get the extra egg roll from China Palace…"

Olivia moved to the sofa now and sat. "You can have it, my love…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her gently, softly, the blonde's eyes closing from the sensation.

* * *

OOO

Olivia took a deep breath, as they sat at a stop light, and then looked to her right at the blonde, eyes roaming over her ensemble, her hair, her pristine make-up. "God, Al…you look so beautiful. I know I keep saying it, but you really look stunning…"

The blonde attorney was wearing a long, gold-sequined evening gown with a cinched waist, and the bodice had a dipping, V-shaped neck and thin straps. The fabric itself was made of various gold-colored rectangular bars that reflected and caught the light as she moved. With her hair up in a loose twist, tendrils hanging next to her face, and her glasses off for the evening, she looked amazingly gorgeous.

Olivia had chosen an above-the-knee deep purple dress that appeared to be strapless, but had a covering of scalloped lace that formed cap sleeves and ran the surface of the dress, itself. Black heels and her hair down and straightened for the evening, and the two ladies had entered the ballroom with not one pair of eyes off of them.

They had turned heads, gotten winks, and had been the center of attention for many an officer, detective, sergeant, and their wives as the conversation flowed and the wine and drinks flowed even harder.

Several fallen officers had been recognized, their families accepting plaques and being respected and honored that evening, and it had made both women emotional to think about how very dangerous the life of a police officer could be.

The dinner had been lovely, nothing like the brunette had anticipated—and nothing like Alex had imagined either. A nice filet mignon accompanied by buttered new potatoes, and a green bean amandine. A chocolate mousse cheesecake rounded out the delicious meal for dessert.

They had both been pleasantly surprised.

Alex brought Olivia's hand to her mouth and kissed it gently. "I haven't been able to keep my mind on much else than the way you look tonight, Liv. I'm not gonna lie. The way that dress fits you…your calves in those heels…" Alex's eyes remained focused on the brunette's lips, "…and I have been looking at that mouth all evening, too…wondering when I'm gonna have it on me…"

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "How about how _you_ look? And I _know_ you've been chilly all evening…" Olivia looked at her fiancé's chest and raised her eyebrows.

Alex's mouth dropped open now and she looked down. "I have pasties on, Liv… _please_ tell me my nipples weren't visible all night and you just didn't say anything…"

Olivia began giggling, shaking her head, her eyes on the road as she pulled up to the security gate of the penthouse. She depressed the window button of the BMW and the glass began to lower, as the guard, Henry, a morbidly obese African-American male, smiled at her cheerily.

"Evening, ladies…" He tipped his hat and lowered his head to see Alex, as well. "Where're you two coming from, lookin' so beautiful?"

"Well, thank you, Henry…we've just come from the policeman's gala at the Astoria…" Olivia smiled.

"Well, you look gorgeous!" he beamed.

"Thank you, Henry…"

"Yes, thank you…" Alex tried.

"Have a good evening…" he offered before he pressed a button and the gate began to open.

"You, too…" Olivia waved and glanced over at Alex briefly before beginning to laugh, once more.

Alex was sitting with her arms folded, hands covering the aforementioned areas. "I can't believe you didn't say anything…" she shot, her tone irritated.

"Why on _earth_ would I say anything, Al? You've made me a happy woman all evening…free show for me…" Olivia reached over with her right hand and clenched the blonde's knee, her eyes on the road as she masterfully pulled into a space with her left hand.

"Free show for _everyone_ , Liv…"

"Hmmm…" Olivia turned the car off and pulled the key from the ignition, "…maybe, but they knew you were going home with me…" Olivia leaned into the blonde and smiled.

She watched as Alex's smile broadened. "You're right…and they also know that the ass you were so nicely displaying this evening in that form-fitting dress is also mine…along with those beautiful breasts…"

"Let's get inside, Babe…we can both show each other how our enticing lady parts are only for each other…" Olivia chuckled.

Alex moved slightly closer and closed the gap between them, pressing her mouth to the detective and letting her warm, slick tongue slide along her lips, requesting entrance.

Olivia moaned. "If we get started here…I won't be able to stop and…" Olivia pulled away, smiling, "…I don't think Henry needs another free show…"

Olivia felt a swat to her thigh. "Ohhh, behave, Baby…" Olivia attempted her best Austin Powers voice, "…save it for the bedroom, Babe…"


	24. Hashtag: ICANTEVENLIV

**A/N: The muse is hungry. I am the muse. Give me food.**

 **Theo: around 6 years old; Twins: around 5 years old.**

 _#ICANTEVENLIV_

AAA

Alex turned the tiny, black knob underneath the lamp's shade, the surface of the dresser illuminating with a golden glow. She stood back and put her hands on her hips, admiring the new lamp that they had purchased for the bureau top—a two-foot tall, rectangular column, mirrored base with an off-white drum shade.

She nodded, still smiling, and then returned to the large box behind her, gathering the bubble wrap and brown craft paper into her arms, shoving all back inside.

A slight disturbance now startled her and she looked straight-on at a brown form as it quickly skittered from beneath the box now, its quick movements causing the blonde to simply stare, eyes wide, feeling her breathing begin frantic bursts. Alex moved quickly to the bed and jumped on top, letting out an unnecessarily loud shriek, watching as little legs hurriedly took the two-inch long insect into the closet.

"Liv!" Her voice was high, almost scaring even herself.

"Alex?" Olivia's voice was coming from the first floor but she listened as her wife bounded up the stairs.

And then that beautiful face came into view—pure distress on her normally serene complexion. "What happened?" Olivia began looking around, eyes scanning the room. "Did you break something?" She took Alex's hands in her own, turning them over. "Did you cut yourself?" Olivia's eyes went to the windows now, blinds still open, even though dusk had come a while ago. "Was someone in the window?" Olivia's eyes now met her own.

Alex brought her lips inward, restraining a smile. Her wife was so cute. She figured she'd better put all of those rational, yet extreme, ideas to rest before the brunette took them off on a tangent. "No, Liv…" Alex walked to the edge, on her own side now, still eyeing the closet, "…there was a…" Alex stepped off of the bed and then wiggled her way to the doorway, stepping slightly outside of the room before letting her eyes meet her wife's again, "…a bug…"

Olivia's expression was flat and she folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Seriously, Alex?" Olivia moved to lift the now-closed box.

"No!" Alex warned. "There might be more in there!"

"More what? _Bugs_?"

Alex steeled her expression. Her wife never did quite understand the extent of her fear of insects and spiders. Alex's mouth trembled now, not knowing where the emotion was coming from. "Can you get it, Liv?" Her voice was soft, sounding a lot like Grace's sweet tone.

"Get it? Where did it go?"

Alex only pointed at the closet.

"In the closet?" Olivia walked to the closet, eyeing her wife as she went. "You know…it probably came from the warehouse…was already in there…" Olivia stepped into the closet and pulled the string for the light.

Alex watched as she began to lift pairs of shoes, shoved long dresses aside, clapping items and slamming them down to make noise.

"It will probably just die in there, Alex…it's not gonna come out…what was it? A roach?"

"I think one of those water bugs…those big ones with the hard shell and that fly…" Alex shuddered, imagining it crawling on her. "What about when we're sleeping? What about if it crawls on me while I'm sleeping and then goes into one of my… _orafices_ …Remember that movie _Brokedown Palace_ where the cockroach crawls into her ear and she goes deaf and passes out?"

Alex watched as Olivia exited the closet, her brunette wife laughing.

" _So_ not funny, Olivia…"

"This is where your mind goes, Al? A bug crawling _inside_ you?"

"Unfortunately…yes…that's exactly where my mind goes…"

Olivia moved closer to Alex and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't worry, Babe…I'll protect you…" She leaned in and kissed the blonde gently, still laughing.

"The way _you_ sleep…they could lay eggs in both of our ears, nose, mouth… _please_ , Liv…get it out. I can't sleep in here if I know it's residing in the same vicinity…"

"So…you're actually thinking of not sleeping in here tonight? I'll be all by myself?"

"We could both sleep downstairs until it's gone…"

"And how will we know when it's gone, my love?" Olivia took a step back, both now eyeing the closet.

"I don't know…once, when I was around eleven, I sprayed my trundle bed, all around, and waited until it came out, all drunk…then I sprayed it some more and it died. That's how I knew."

"So, one of us has to keep watch until that happens? And who is that gonna be? _Me?_ "

A slow smiled crept along Alex's face. "Well, you are the man, Liv…husbands do those sorts of things for their wives…"

"This was cute, at first, Alex. But now it's just insane…"

"OK…" Alex said softly. "If you don't love me…"

Theo appeared now, already in his pajamas and ready for bed at this hour of eight o'clock…"

"Hey, Baby…ready for bed?" Olivia smiled.

Theo nodded once firmly. "You don't love Mommy?" His little brow was confused.

"I love mommy very much but she is being unreasonable…" Olivia offered, her brown eyes penetrating into her wife's now. She reached down and lifted their son into her arms. "Tell you what…I'll get the kids ready for bed, read their story, you keep watch…and then we'll deal with this… _travesty_ …" Olivia smiled again before shaking her head.

"OK…" Alex smiled again. "I'll take the first shift…"

"There will be no shifts. Al. If I have to empty everything from the closet and spray it down and wait for that…little _creature_ …I'll do it…for _you_ …" Olivia leaned in and kissed Alex's cheek.

"My hero…" Alex smiled.

* * *

OOO

Olivia closed the door to the twins' room and left it open a crack before taking her iPhone from her back pocket and auto dialing her brother-in-law. She let it ring two times before his cheerful voice picked up.

"What's up, Olivia?" His tone was jovial, yet concerned, especially at the time of night that she had decided to call him. "Everything OK?"

"It depends on who you are…" Olivia smiled.

"My sister? What's going on?"

"Has she always had _such_ an unreasonable fear of six and eight-legged creatures?"

She could hear Jonathan smiling through the phone. "Always. What is it this time?"

"A roach? A water bug?"

"Ah, the classic water bug scenario…"

Olivia smiled as she walked slowly towards their bedroom. "So, she's freaked out before. I know about the bees and the spiders…"

"Anything that can _get_ her, Olivia…anything that crawls and or flies…she's called me in the past, in Africa, she's called my father to come get them, she's even gone to Home Depot and purchased one of those professional grade pumps and wands and just sprayed the hell out of everything…"

"So, my wonderful brother-in-law…what do you suggest? She won't even sleep in here tonight until it's caught…" Olivia stepped to the doorway of the master bedroom, looking at her wife who was sitting on the foot of the bed, legs crossed, eyes focused on the doorway of the lit closet.

"I'll come over with my arsenal…hold tight, OK?"

"Thanks, Jonathan…see you soon…" Olivia depressed the red icon and ended the call. "Any sign?" Olivia questioned.

Alex shook her head. "Nothing. Let me go kiss the kids goodnight…" Alex got off of the bed and shimmied to the doorway.

Olivia couldn't help but reach out and quickly grab her, jarring her immensely.

"Jesus, Olivia!"

"Sorry, Babe…" Olivia took the blonde's former spot on the bed. "Your brother is coming over with his arsenal, as he put it."

"Good," Alex said firmly. "I'll be back…"

Olivia yawned and watched as her wife left the room.

Alex turned back. "Keep your eyes on it, Liv…you might miss it…"

"Jeez, Al…yes ma'am…"

* * *

They were all in the bedroom now. The kids knew something was up from all of the commotion and were now wide awake. Isabel was hugging Alex, Theo and Grace standing by the closet watching their uncle.

Olivia and Alex had already worked to remove all of the clothing and shoes from the floor with no sign of la cucaracha.

Jonathan emerged now, backing up slowly, dramatically, before turning to Grace and Theo and tickling them suddenly and letting out a "Boo!" the little ones giggling wildly.

"OK, all set. Ten Combat traps, it's been sprayed, now all we do is wait…you know they go through incomplete metamorphosis?" He directed his question to Grace and Theo. "They don't pupate, the babies just come out of their mama and it's usually hundreds at a time…born as little tiny roaches and they grow and grow and grow until they're huge!" He was almost too enthusiastic.

"Cool!" Theo beamed.

Grace held a book about insects in front of her. Even at just five years old, she was ecstatic about anything wildlife and had been as fascinated as her brother.

"Not helping, Johnny…" Alex offered.

"What if it doesn't come out, Jonathan? What if it went into a crack and went out of the building and we wait here all night? The kids have school tomorrow. We all have to work." Olivia asked.

"Then we're calling the exterminator tomorrow," Alex said flatly. "We need to, anyway. We've never had exterminators here and it's about time that we make sure we don't see any more…or anything _else_ , for that matter…"

"I'd hate to see Allie around a rat…" Jonathan chuckled.

"Mommy?" Isabel questioned, her blue eyes looking up at her blonde mother with fret.

"It's OK, Iz…" Alex leaned over and picked her up, cradling her head with her hand and kissing her forehead. "We'll get it…"

Olivia only shook her head.

It was almost ten o'clock now and the kids needed to go to sleep.

"Let's get to bed, Babies…" Olivia announced. "School tomorrow…"

"We've got it covered," Jonathan winked.

Olivia took Theo and Grace's hands and Alex set Isabel back down as the brunette ushered them from the room.

* * *

AAA

"Here it is…" Jonathan declared, brother and sister watching as he slowly crept, exiting now, away from the insect in question.

"Kill it, John-John!" Alex squealed.

Jonathan moved to the bureau now where he had already had a jar and lid waiting. "Patience, sis…"

"Déjà vu, Al…with the spider?" Olivia's voice entered.

Alex threw her a smirk. "This is much, much worse, Liv…"

"I can see that, Babe…"

"We'll just put it in here and then set it free…" Jonathan offered, holding the jar in his hand.

"We are not going to set that thing free, Jonathan…" Alex moved now and took a clay Buddha head candle holder from the top of the dresser and, with force and purpose, brought it down on the struggling insect. "Hah! Gotcha!"

Alex lifted the stone candle holder now and saw that it was obliterated, smashed into a million pieces.

"Jeez, Al…it never had a chance…" Olivia said softly.

"No…no, it didn't. Not in my presence." Alex smiled.

"And you're cleaning it up, Allie…" Jonathan smiled.

"I guess I am…" Alex grinned back. "Thank you…both of you…" She looked at both of them lovingly.

* * *

It was midnight when they finally had the remnants cleaned up, the clothing and shoes put back, the scent of bug spray almost overpowering in the bedroom. They had opened the screens to the windows and were lying in bed.

"Well, that was overly dramatic…" Olivia said lazily.

"I'm sorry…I just…I can't even, Liv…bugs and me…we don't mesh well…"

"I'd say…" Olivia chuckled.

"You've seen the extent of my lunacy, I suppose…" Alex whispered.

"I have, but…I love it…I love your quirks, Babe…"

"Oh, you do, do you?" Alex sat up now, eyeing her wife in the dimness of the bedroom, the moonlight casting a glow on her gorgeous wife's form.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah…big, strong attorney, afraid of things that are a thousand times smaller than she is…" Olivia giggled. "I'm getting a little light-headed from those fumes, Al…"

"Mmmmm…" Alex moaned. "How about we get all of these cumbersome clothes off and I'll show you how grateful I am for your vigilance?"

Olivia turned her head, smiling. "A reward?"

"A reward."

Olivia sat up and Alex pushed her back.

"Allow me…" Alex leaned over her wife and began at the top button, slowly taking the time to unfasten each one as she placed kisses on her wife's exposed cleavage.

"I am all about that, Alex…" Olivia whispered.

Finally, the night shirt was open and Alex looked at the expanse of caramel skin in front of her. "So beautiful, Liv…always…" she leaned over and kissed her right nipple, "…so…" she placed a gentle kiss on her left nipple now, "…beautiful…" Alex took the brunette's stiff bud into her mouth now, letting her mouth suck fully, letting her tongue swirl around her already peaked pebble, her hand clenching her hip tightly, firmly, possessively.

"Is the door closed?" Olivia panted.

"Yes…" Alex offered, tonguing her way down now before reaching her intended goal, her wife sans underwear.

Olivia's back arched as Alex moved in closer, letting her tongue flick out against her wife's lower lips before letting her mouth envelop her entire mons area firmly.

"Oh, God, Alex…" Olivia's hips bucked upward.

"You're ready, Babe…" Alex declared softly before taking her mouth to her wife's already heated core once again.

Olivia only nodded quickly and then Alex felt her hands in her hair, gently caressing her scalp. As the blonde's mouth continued to work, she listened as her wife's breathing became labored, coming out in quick bursts. She angled her eyes upward now and watched as Olivia's head moved further back into the pillow, spreading her legs wider.

"Like that, Al…" Olivia uttered softly. Within seconds, the brunette cried out passionately, her voice two octaves higher, "Oh, Al…"

Alex felt her wife's euphoria against her still working mouth as the brunette enjoyed the full extent of the pleasure that her wife was giving her.

Alex kissed her right hip bone, then her left, working her way back up her body, placing gentle kisses on all exposed skin as she traveled. She hovered over the brunette's panting mouth, the brunette smiling.

"That was fast…"

"I guess mutilating insects is foreplay…" Alex giggled.

"I guess so, Babe…I guess…so…"

* * *

 **A/N (2): As always, I would love to hear from you. I would love to hear from those of you still enjoying these one-shots. It would mean so much.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Patricia**


	25. No Doggy Bag for Olivia

**A/N: This one-shot takes place after the ladies are married but before their trip (honeymoon) to Greece. So, they had been married a few months and, as you remember, Olivia's relationship with Cathy was good, had come a long way.**

 **This is another funny one. I just can't help myself. Maybe comedy is my thing? I don't know…**

 **Side note: Went on a horrible date last night. Trying to the dating thing. Hopefully, the humor is a source of happiness for you as it is for me…**

 **Enjoy and I hope to hear from you, as always...**

 _ **No Doggy Bag for Olivia**_

OOO

Olivia unclasped her watch and set it on the dresser before bringing her hands up to her hair and working it into a ponytail. She and Alex had gotten home from work late that evening—it had been nine o'clock when they had both greeted each other, coincidentally, in the lobby of the penthouse—and the brunette had grabbed dinner for them before she had come home. They had eaten, done the dishes, relaxed, and talked about their days, and were now, at eleven-thirty, getting ready for bed.

"Ugh…I hate to eat this late and then go to sleep, Al…it makes me feel so heavy and bloated…" Olivia commented, looking at herself in her black camisole and matching bikini briefs in the mirror, sucking in her stomach and eyeing her profile, running her hands over her flat belly, briefly wondering what she would look like pregnant and how being bloated full of a pasta dinner seemed to make her appear as though she was. She smiled as she shifted her eyes to her left and saw her wife's lithe form coming out of the bathroom now and heading toward her at the bureau. "Tomorrow is Saturday…we'll definitely have to go on a run before the farmer's market." Olivia turned and folded her arms, leaning her right thigh against the dresser watching as her wife began to brush her hair.

"I know…we should have eaten something lighter for having eaten so late, Liv…pasta plus sleep equals cellulite…that's what my mother always says…" Alex took a scrunchie from the middle drawer and placed her hair into it, smiling at the brunette in the mirror.

"She said pasta plus sleep equals _cellulite_? _Those_ words?" Olivia moved in behind Alex and placed her hands on her waist, sliding her palms around to her belly and kissing the back of her neck gently.

"Well, no…she said that eating late and sleeping, not giving it a chance to burn off, and going to sleep right after you eat, makes you get fat…carbs, carbs, carbs…"

"So the attorney changed her quote completely?" Olivia giggled.

"I guess I did…" Alex offered. "My mother is allowed to be paraphrased every now and then for your listening pleasure." Alex smiled.

"What about every time you site a court case in your arguments and questioning…are those _accurate_ or do you… _alter_ the details?" Olivia wrapped her arms more tightly around her wife now and rested her chin on her left shoulder.

"Olivia Benson…how dare you question my accuracy with something as crucial and invaluable as the citing of particular court cases during my time in the court room."

"I'm only kidding, Babe…" Olivia kissed Alex's neck once more and moved toward the bathroom, reaching for her toothbrush in the holder and squeezing toothpaste along the bristles.

"Oh, speaking of food…my mother will be in town on Sunday, having coffee with the Stein sisters…she wants to take us out to lunch…"

"The Stein sisters? Sounds like a dance duo…" Olivia giggled around her toothbrush.

"They used to be, actually. Tap dancers. Back in the fifties. Now, they own a dance studio but they don't dance any more. Their kids took it over."

"Are they twins?" Olivia questioned around her toothbrush.

"No…two years apart? They're absolutely adorable, though, as far as old, eighty-year-old ladies go…"

"That's a lot older than your mom…how did they meet?"

Alex shook her head. "I don't know…maybe the Red Hat Society? Friends of friends?" Alex came up behind Olivia now and wrapped her arms around her. "So, shall I tell my mother yes?" Alex's hands slid upward now, letting her thumbs stroke just below her wife's breasts, teasing their bottoms enticingly.

Olivia spit and stood erect. "Of course, Babe…but I am eating a _full_ meal…no sharing this time…"

Alex began giggling. "Whatever you want, Liv. Whatever you want. Stand strong."

* * *

Olivia snapped her navy clutch closed and walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. She had chosen to wear a white, linen pencil skirt and a navy, silk button down shirt and navy heels. Her hair was down and wavy for the day, make-up light, yet noticeable.

A whistle from the kitchen now.

"Lookin' sexy, Liv…"

"Is _sexy_ a good look for lunch with your mother?"

"Maybe not…" Alex began walking around the kitchen counter, "…but it's a good look for me…" Alex slapped her backside firmly. "Always a good look for me…"

"I want my own pad Thai, Al…I'm really hungry today…"

"Then you should make sure that you have your own, Babe…"

Olivia cocked her head to the side. "Your mother seems to think that I am the lunch buddy to split meals with…ever since I agreed to it that _one_ time. Since then, it's half a sandwich, half a chicken breast, half a salad…this girl needs to eat…"

"Oh, I know that, Liv…growing girl…" Alex winked. "You ready?"

"Ready, Babe…let's go…"

* * *

AAA

The Thai restaurant was a popular one. Busy on this Sunday at noon. They had been seated and had had their water served and were just chatting when the waiter came to the table.

"Are we ready to order, ladies?" He was Asian, perhaps even Thai, short stature, smooth complexion, sparkling brown eyes, and a smile that was quite persuasive.

"Liv?" Alex looked at her wife. "You ready?"

Olivia's eyes scanned the menu and she looked at Alex now. "Yeah, I think so…"

"Mom?" Alex questioned.

"What are you getting, Olivia?" Mrs. Cabot asked.

"Ummm…I think I want the dinner portion of the chicken and shrimp pad Thai…extra spicy…" Olivia closed her menu and set it in front of her.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, Olivia." Mrs. Cabot closed her menu as well. "You always seem to choose so well. Oh, and we need two plates…"

Alex felt Olivia's eyes on her and she continued to keep her own on her menu, not able to keep from smiling, nor her body from jostling with laughter.

"I think…Cathy…" Olivia began, "…I think I'd like my own serving…I'm really hungry today…Alex and I really burned some calories yesterday…"

 _We burned a lot of calories this morning, too_ , Alex thought to herself, still smiling.

"Alex? Maybe you could split something with your mother?" Olivia's cocoa orbs burned into her own now.

Alex looked at her mother who looked shell-shocked. "Let's all get what we want and then we can take home what we don't eat…sound good?"

"You don't want to split something, Olivia?" Cathy leaned over and looked at her brunette wife.

Olivia smiled meekly and shook her head.

"OK, well, I'll have the lunch portion of the pad Thai, tofu only…" Cathy commented.

Alex and Olivia caught eyes again and the blonde nodded at her wife, as if to say, _well done, Babe._

* * *

OOO

Olivia looked at her plate, still chewing. She had gone through half of her huge portion already and felt that she was about to burst. She swallowed and realized her body was telling her that she should stop, her inflated midsection proof. She had already downed a few glasses of water and the noodles were expanding in her belly like those little sea creature sponges that come to life when submerged.

Alex looked at her and she smiled, forking another bite. The blonde leaned in. "You don't have to keep eating…"

"I'm so hungry, Al…" Olivia smiled before putting another large bite into her mouth. "I'm gonna finish this, Babe…no doggy bag for me…"

Alex shook her head, just a few pieces of a Thai chicken salad still on her plate.

"I'm going to the ladies' room…" Mrs. Cabot announced, wiping her mouth and setting her cloth napkin on the table. "Excuse me, girls…" Mrs. Cabot stood and retreated to the restroom.

Olivia took a deep breath now and let it out, still chewing.

"Olivia…"

"God, Al…I'm about to burst." Olivia smiled.

"So…what you're saying is splitting would have been a good idea?" Alex raised her eyebrows, a smirk covering her face.

"I will finish this but please know…the results this evening will not be pretty…"

Alex giggled and reached her hand over and covered the brunette's with her own. "No dinner tonight?"

"Not for me…" Olivia forked another bite and took it into her mouth. "And sex? Let's just say…any pressure will cause undue sensations and perhaps alarm in my nether regions…"

"Jeez, Liv…don't finish it, then…"

"Have some before she comes back, Al… _please_ …" Olivia forked some noodles and brought the fork to her wife's mouth, eyeing the pink plushness in front of her. "Have some, Babe…"

Alex opened her mouth and accepted the offering. She chewed and smiled, shaking her head once more. "My hot mess…"

* * *

AAA

Groaning coming from the sofa. Moaning, maybe? Alex entered from the hallway, simultaneously placing her hair in a high bun with a scrunchie. Her wife was lying on the sofa, hands on her belly, eyes closed.

"Liv…what can I do?" Alex offered coming around the sofa and sitting next to the brunette's legs on the edge.

"Seltzer? Tums? Ginger ale? Anything to relieve this fullness and gas…" Olivia put her forearm on her forehead.

"All three?" Alex giggled moving to lay on her wife.

"Oh, Alex…" Olivia let out a loud burp. "God, sorry…not sexy, I know…"

"Oh…" Alex placed her hips on top of her wife's, "…if you only knew…" Alex leaned down and kissed her wife's neck.

Olivia began laughing, air escaping her mouth once more in a short, breathy belch.

"Mmmm, garlicky…" Alex hovered her mouth over her wife's.

"I think I learned my lesson, Al…"

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Alex kissed her exposed cleavage now.

"Pride gets you nowhere and always split a meal with your mother…" Olivia giggled again.

"Duly noted, Liv…" Alex kissed her again, "…duly noted…"


	26. A Welcome Visitation

**A/N:**

 **Theo: 5**

 **Twins: 4**

 **This one started out one way and then took a different direction. As I was writing it, I just thought, as the wife and family of a police officer and detective, how hard must it be when mom or dad is gone for days on end. It must happen quite frequently ad this is just one occasion that this must have happened. I hope you enjoy!**

 ** _A Welcome Visitation_**

OOO

"And how did your penis come out? Spontaneous unzipping?" Olivia raised her eyebrows as she leaned on the aluminum table, palms flat on the coldness.

Christopher Schmidt sneered at Olivia, his eyes scanning her body. He was a clean cut man, tall, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, well-dressed citizen of the Upper East Side—exactly her neighborhood. She tried not to think of this fact as she continued with her questioning.

The brunette detective pounded the table once firmly. "Eyes up here, Chris…is that how it happened? Your zipper just… _magically_ came down and…from sheer size, your business just… _popped_ out?" Olivia stood erect now and folded her arms now and slowly began pacing behind him.

"Yeah…" Christopher Schmidt smirked and took a long, deep sigh, as if this entire situation were utterly boring to him, "…yeah, that's how it happened. I can't help it if I'm…well endowed…the ladies seem to appreciate it…"

Olivia ground her teeth and felt her nostrils flare on their own volition. Her eyes narrowed and she returned to her spot to Mr. Schmidt's left. She slammed her hands back on the table, centimeters from his arms, her face within inches of his. "What about drugging them before you rape them, you sick son-of-a-bitch! I suppose that was an accident, too?" Her breathing was heavy, panting close to the perpetrator.

"Calm down, Detective. You're working yourself up far too much…" His eyes penetrated her own, that smug expression not leaving his face.

Olivia smiled now, about to share information with him that was sure to anger him. "We found your stash, Christopher…espresso coffee can in your pantry…ring a bell?"

"Hey! I know my rights and how the law works. You can't search my penthouse. You have to have a warrant!"

"God, you're stupid…" Olivia shook her head. "Your doorman signed for a package, Christopher. A package from D & K Industries?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So…there's our permission for a warrant..." Olivia moved the chair close to the suspect now and sat, leaning forward and looking at him intently, "…we checked into D & K Industries and found that it's a professional distributing center for equine supplies…"

Christopher furrowed his brow. "My family has horses. We have a stable in Westhampton."

"Horse tranquilizers, Chris? What we found was an obscene amount…not only in the coffee can, but also in the trunk of your car, and guess where else we found more?" Olivia smiled, leaning closer.

Mr. Schmidt swallowed hard.

Olivia spoke in a low whisper now, her tone oozing with pleasure. "We found it in the systems of the women that you raped…the same _exact_ brand and type."

The two stared at each other now, eyes unwavering, for what seemed like seconds but must have been longer because sweat began to bead and drip down Mr. Schmidt's temples and forehead.

Two knocks on the window now and Olivia moved to the door of the interrogation room and turned the knob, still eyeing the now-nervous man in the chair who had relaxed from her departure, even if only slightly. She opened the door and exited, closing it firmly behind her.

"You need a break, Liv? I can take him for a little while," Fin offered.

"I can talk to him, too. You had him right there." Carisi tried.

"Yeah, I know I had him right there…why'd you pull me out?"

"Liv…you've been going at this for almost twenty hours…"

"I know…" Olivia agreed. She was exhausted and famished and slightly dizzy but, at the same time, they had been working non-stop on this case for the past three days and she didn't want to stop now, especially since he hadn't requested advice from an attorney yet. But he didn't seem to be folding—not just yet.

She had been the only one in the box as the accused claimed he would tell only Olivia all she wanted to know. And so the other detectives had stepped aside to allow her to do so.

The brunette shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder, "No, I got it, Fin…really…" Olivia tried a smile and looked at Sonny Carisi, too. "He doesn't want to talk to either of you, remember, Finneous? We want a confession not an elimination of his bladder."

"He knows what he's doing, Liv…thinks he can charm you like he did his victims."

"Lemme just take him for a little while longer. It's…" Olivia looked at her watch, "…seven right now…he's not going anywhere tonight."

Footsteps were heard now and Olivia turned to find John Buchanan headed toward them.

"When did he ask for counsel?" Olivia looked at Fin and Carisi.

"Evening, detectives…" his snarky voice claimed.

"When did he invoke?" Carisi asked.

"The call was made to his girlfriend. Girlfriend called the parents in the Hamptons and bingo, voila, presto I am here" He bowed slightly.

"Damn!" Olivia moved away from the group now putting the heels of her hands on her forehead and closing her eyes.

"Sorry, Detective Benson…all that hard work, huh?"

Olivia turned and took a deep breath now, shaking her head, balling her fists at her sides.

"Go take a breather, Liv…get something to eat, grab a couple of winks…come back refreshed."

Olivia nodded as she moved up to ADA Buchanan. She moved closer, "It's Benson-Cabot, Counselor. Remember that."

She began removing her black blazer, her right arm getting stuck, causing her to yank it off angrily as she headed to the stairs and up to the cribs.

* * *

AAA

"There she is…" Alex sang softly as she guided the kids into the cold, dank, musty room, three sets of metal-framed bunk beds with dark green wool blankets on them. She spotted her wife on the far one, close to the window, her back to them, her body curled into the fetal position.

The kids had been asking about their mother. She had been gone three days straight and they wanted to see her, wanted to hug her, to tell her that they loved her. No amount of pictures drawn or notes written by their three little ones replaced being in her presence, feeling her love, personally.

So, she had packed up dinner—picnic basket and all—and had called Fin and they were now here, at this late hour of nine o'clock—way past the kids' bedtime.

But an exception had to be made.

"I want to see Mama…" Theo looked up at Alex.

Alex reached down and tousled his hair. "Then go see her, Baby…"

The twins were on Alex's left but as soon as they saw that their brother was heading over to Olivia, they soon followed.

Alex set the picnic basket down and moved closer to the bed that her wife was on, folding her arms and smiling at their children's banter in front of their mother, their voices whispering.

"She not sleeping…" Isabel's brow was furrowed, those blue eyes looking at Olivia intently.

"She sleeping, Izzie. Look her eyes are closed." Grace reached out and pointed to the brunette's closed lids. "See?" Grace leaned in, putting her hands on the mattress. "Mama? You sleep?" she whispered.

Isabel joined in. "Mama?"

Theo's face was priceless. He looked like he thought they were doing something wrong. As the girls continued whispering to each other, Theo looked at the blonde attorney and approached her slowly, then motioned for her to bend down.

"Mama needs to sleep, right? Mama is tired?"

"Yes, Baby…" Alex knelt down, "…she's been working to get a bad guy and hasn't slept much. So she's sleeping and we brought her dinner. She's OK, though, Theo…she has to wake up to eat and then she can go back to sleep. OK?"

Theo looked at her carefully, processing what she had just told him. He then nodded and smiled. "I know how to wake Mama up just how she likes it."

Alex smiled at the sweetness. _So do I_ , Alex thought. "Then you go do it, my boy…go wake your Mama up."

Theo tip-toed over to his brunette mother again and then watched as the three watched her again.

Theo moved to lean in to Olivia.

"No, Theo!" Isabel whispered, her face incredulous. "She sleeping!"

"Mommy said to wake her up and I know how…" Theo's tone was stern.

The twins looked at Alex now and she simply nodded, smiling at them.

She watched as Theo leaned in now and kissed her cheek softly, pulling away and looking at Olivia intently.

A smile began on Olivia's face and she opened her eyes, looking at her son. "My Prince Charming…" She looked at the girls and then Alex. "You guys…what is my beautiful family doing here?" Olivia sat up now and reached her arms out. "Come here…all of you…Mama hug…"

The kids climbed on top of her and she held them tightly, kissing their heads and faces repeatedly.

"Oh, my babies…" Olivia looked at Alex, smirking, "…all my babies are here…"

"We brought you dinner, Mama!" Theo beamed.

"Oh, you did?" Olivia's eyes were wide, her mouth open.

Theo nodded, so satisfied with their surprise.

"And da salad is in there and sa-pa-gee-ti…and da bread, Mama!" Isabel began laughing before grabbing Olivia's neck and pulling her closer, Grace just holding Olivia, her cheek pressed into the brunette's bosom.

It was a beautiful sight. Alex wanted so badly to walk up to Olivia and kiss her squarely on the mouth and not let it end. But, as they had decided long ago, this was the workplace and they would restrain from anything that might be misconstrued as inappropriate.

Alex picked up the basket and moved even closer still. "We have everything in here. I thought we could all eat at the table at the top of the stairs?" Alex smiled as her children continued to hold her wife.

"Sounds good, Al…" Olivia's smile broadened. "How are you, Babe?" Olivia yawned and covered her mouth. "Excuse me…"

"Mama tired…" Isabel patted Olivia's back.

"I'm good, Liv…we've missed you the past three days. I've missed not having you with me at night…"

"I know Babe…at least we've seen each other during the day…" Olivia raised her eyebrows, "…but I know…it's not the same. And the kids…" Olivia's eyes began to water. "I've missed my three babies so much…" Olivia kissed the tops of their heads again.

"We've missed you, Mama…" Grace added. "When you come home?" Brown eyes locked with brown.

Olivia stroked the silky blonde hair of Grace's ponytail. "Soon, Baby. Soon…" She kissed her forehead once more.

"Let's make Mama's food!" Theo beamed before standing and jumping up and down.

Olivia moved to the edge of the bed. "Help your tired Mama?"

The three kids held their hands out.

"Girls push, Theo pull…" Olivia suggested.

The kids did as they were asked and the brunette was up, the three hugging her hips as she walked.

 _Even three days working non-stop, she still looks gorgeous_ , the blonde couldn't help but muse. "Hungry?" Alex questioned.

Olivia moved in close to her, smiling, and despite what they had discussed, she planted a quick kiss on her mouth. "Absolutely, Babe.. Starving." She smiled. "Thank you…."

"Anything, Liv. Anything…"


	27. Feeling No Pain

**A/N: This takes place in Chapter 41, Part II; right after Olivia gets hit with the metal rod. I have a list of "ideas" for my "Memories in Time" one-shots, but this one came to me as I listened to "I Believe I Can Fly" and "A Whole New World". This is a very short one-shot. Remember, any ideas you have about expanding on anything I didn't get into can be written : ) I hope you enjoy…**

 _Feeling No Pain_

Olivia let Fin open the car door for her and she looked at the floorboards, eyeing the crumpled up bag from a fast food establishment and a couple of French fries on the mat. She giggled now and lifted her left leg to get in, not knowing how high she was lifting it. She felt hands on her shoulders, her partner trying to help her into the car.

"Easy does it, Liv…" he encouraged.

"It's messy in here…just like a guy…"

Olivia felt a hand on her waist now and a hand on her head. "Into the car! Just like a perp!" she giggled. Finally, she was sitting, her mind, her body full of a euphoric buzz that she had seldom felt.

"You in, Liv?"

She looked up at the mocha-skinned detective. "I think so…am I?" She smiled.

"You're in…I'm shutting the door now…"

"OK," she declared softly before placing her head back on the headrest and closing her eyes.

The door shut now and she felt the silence of an enclosed vehicle. Alex would be worried when she saw her. She knew that. But as of right now, she felt no pain. She felt really good. She smiled, moaning slightly. The power of the medication that she was on made her indifferent to anything around her, yet she still thought of her fiancé's face when she discovered what had happened to her that day.

Her lower lip trembled now. It was so close to their wedding day and she had just fucked up royally. The thought of this fact caused her face to contort with emotion.

The driver's side door opened now and Fin got in, closing it gently. He sat and closed his door before looking at her. She felt it from the corner of her eye.

"Liv? You OK?"

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and she nodded. "Alex is gonna be so mad…so worried when she sees me…our wedding pictures…" she whimpered, not able to stop her emotion.

"She'll understand, Liv…you know Alex. If anything, she'll be even more determined to get the bastard that did this."

Olivia turned and looked at Detective Tutuola now. "She will, won't she?" Olivia smiled.

"Without a doubt, Liv…she'll want the bastard to rot…you know she will…"

"My Alex…" Olivia said softly.

"You look fine, Liv…still beautiful…"

Olivia began giggling now, laughter overtaking her being. "I look like I've been hit by a truck! I saw myself, Fin…when I was in the bathroom. Please don't downplay this…"

"OK, I won't."

Olivia eyed the car radio and leaned forward, pressing in the dial, a song coming to life. It was "I Believe I Can Fly" by R. Kelly.

Olivia closed her eyes and leaned her head back again, singing softly, "I believe I can touch the sky…" she sang. "I think about it every night and day…spread my wings and fly away…"

She looked at Fin now, who was smiling. "What, Finneous?"

Fin shook his head. "Nuttin'…you and Cabot…she won't give a damn about how you look, Liv…that girl loves you so damn much."

"I know…" Olivia admitted. "She loves me…" Olivia whimpered, "…and I love her…so much, Fin." Olivia felt the car move now, turning, making a right, her body leaning left.

"You want anything before we get there? Need anything? I got your script from the ER, but you wanna milkshake or anything?"

Olivia looked at the burly detective next to her, eyeing his noble profile. "No, Fin, thanks…just to get home and get this over with. Let Alex know…"

Olivia sat, thinking to herself. Less than a month until their wedding. They had planned on photos beforehand, during, afterward, the whole thing being filmed. A hazard of the job was having accidents, and this was a big one. She thought of her fiancé—beautifully put together, flawless porcelain skin, almost blemishless in her complexion, save for the tiny scar on her right shoulder.

Olivia felt her tears now, coming without her consent. She gasped and sniffed.

"Nah, nah, Liv…don't…"Fin offered, taking a tissue from the box on the floorboard in between them and handing it to her. "Don't cry, girl…Cabot will be shocked, at first…but she'll love you like she always does…unconditionally…"

Olivia took the proffered Kleenex and wiped at her nose, albeit gingerly. She nodded. "She always does…" Olivia declared softly.

"We're here, girl…" Fin claimed.

"We are?" Olivia looked around, noting the streets, the cars, the buildings that were so familiar. She closed her eyes again and leaned her head back. Her eyes popped open and her gaze went to the sky. The clouds were so beautiful. She smiled and began to count them, starting on the left. "One, two, three…four, five…"

Fin chuckled, "Whatchoo doin', girl?"

"The sky is so beautiful, Fin…the clouds…they're lined up…six…seven…"

The song switched to "A Whole New World" by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle.

Olivia smiled again. "We don't have kids yet, but…when we do…Aladdin will be one of the movies we watch…"

"I know, girl…"

Olivia turned her head and felt her expression turn serious. "Will you go in and tell her? Please? Before she sees me?"

"Of course, Benson…anything…"

Olivia nodded and leaned her head back again. A surreal haze surrounded her, her body feeling as though sinking into a cloud. "Thanks Finneous…"

* * *

Olivia watched the floor as she stepped out of the elevator, the ground almost moving beneath her feet. She giggled and then held onto the caramel-skinned detective more firmly. "A whole new world…" she sang…a dazzling place I never knew…but now from way up here, it's crystal clear…that now I'm in…a whole new world with you…"

Fin led her closer to their door, the entryway halfway open. She scrutinized the light coming through, wondering if it was, in fact, ajar.

Her fiancé came into view now and then she saw the blonde slip behind the large blockage known as the door. Olivia's brow furrowed. She didn't want her to be frightened.

They approached the door and her fiancé's face came into view once more.

"Hey, Baby…" Olivia offered, walking straight into the blonde's arms.

At that moment, she knew that everything would be OK.


	28. No One Shall Know

**A/N: I have had this idea to have Alex and Olivia go to a town hall type meeting for a while.**

 **Theo is a baby, approximately ten months old. Alex is pregnant. They had just moved into the townhouse about a month and a half prior and are just settling themselves in their new home.**

 **Enjoy! As always, please let me know what you think!**

 _ ***Also, remember, guys, I am a teacher. A basic teacher "stereotype" will be in this chapter. Please don't take offense. It is only true about 10% of the time :) I, personally, have never owned an apple vest ;)**_

 _ **No One Shall Know**_

AAA

Alex leaned her backside against the kitchen sink and took a sip of her morning Rasta latte. She smiled as she held her ever-growing belly with her left hand, before rubbing circles on it. She was four months pregnant and was feeling the effects of the extra weight now, the true pregnancy now having hit her body full force.

Olivia was upstairs, changing Theo and getting him ready for the day, as they were planning on taking a brisk walk in Central Park and then going to the farmer's market—their traditional Saturday routine since they had been together.

Alex yawned wide now and looked down at her untucked lavender linen blouse and khaki capris, glad that she had already gotten ready because the doorbell had just chimed.

"Al?" Olivia called from upstairs.

The blonde attorney was moving slowly that morning, still hadn't quite woken up, even though it was almost ten in the morning.

"I got it, Liv…" Alex called as she set her mug on the island and then moved down the hallway to the door, eyeing the flanked glass to catch a gander of who it could be.

She didn't recognize the person on the other side but proceeded to open it anyway.

"Hi, ma'am…my name is Chuck Mason and I am with the local crime watch patrol." He held a clipboard in his left arm that had a stack of white papers, held firmly with a large metal clamp.

Alex furrowed her brow. "Oh? Is everything OK?"

"Yes, ma'am…we're uh…" He took a sheet from the clipboard, accidentally tearing the corner, his movements jerky and almost nervous.

He seemed to be about twenty years old with dark, thick glasses and slicked back hair—very young and somewhat unaccustomed to dealing with people. Alex mused that going door to door might not have been his choice.

"Sorry about that…we're having a town meeting this evening to talk about the goings on in the neighborhood, meet each other, see who our neighbors are…there will be cookies and coffee…"

"Oh…" Alex took the proffered paper and looked it over, "…tonight?" Alex nodded, her eyes scanning the flyer. "I'll tell my wife and see if she wants to go…" Alex looked back up at the young man on their doorstep.

His face was suddenly flushed. "Oh, um…" he held his hand out…like I said, my name is Chuck."

"Alex…Alex Benson-Cabot…" she shook his hand, "…it's nice to meet you, Chuck. I'll talk to my wife and maybe we'll see you there."

He nodded, trying a nervous smile, and then turned. "OK…oh…" he turned back now, "…and if you have any special cookie or bar-type dessert you can bring, we could always use more sweets…"

"Will do, Chuck…thank you…" Alex watched as he walked down the path, opened the gate, closed it behind him, and went to the next house.

Alex closed the door and looked at the piece of paper in her hand once again, rubbing her belly in circles once more.

"Hey, Babe…who was that?" Olivia questioned, coming down the steps, Theo in her arms.

"There's a neighborhood meeting tonight at seven…" She smiled at Theo who was smiling at his blonde mother, his tiny body jerking with excitement. Alex reached and took him, handing the flyer off to Olivia in the process. "Wanna go?" Alex watched Olivia's face closely, the brunette's expression ponderous.

"It would be good to meet some neighbors but…Al, I don't want them to know I'm a cop…"

Alex smiled, narrowing her eyes. "Why not?"

"If people know I'm a cop, they'll think we're the go-to house for any suspicious activity. They'll be ringing our doorbell at all hours of the night, reporting things to us when what they should do is call 911 or the local station."

Alex nodded, seeing where her wife was going with this. "I get it, Liv…can I still be a lawyer?" Alex's smile broadened. They began to walk toward the kitchen. "I doubt they'll come to the door for legal advice…" she giggled.

"Yes, my baby…you can be a lawyer…" Olivia moved to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

Alex began bouncing Theo on her hip, their boy focused on one of her buttons now, trying to pull it to put it in his mouth. Alex took his hand to her mouth and kissed it gently. "Button, Theo…button…"

"Ba!" he shouted.

Olivia moved to the island and leaned her forearms on the surface, watching their son in her arms.

"What will be your chosen occupation, then, my love?"

Olivia looked up at the ceiling now. "Well, Landon and Charles did say I looked like a teacher…"

"Mmmm…sexy high school teacher…I like it…" Alex set Theo's bottom on the island and took his hands into her own, bouncing them up and down. "Your Mama's now a teacher, Theo!" Alex opened her mouth and gasped, eyes wide, smiling.

"I'll have to dress the part…" Olivia mused, those wheels turning in that mind.

"What kind of teacher? Elementary? With the vests and apples and denim, or the cool, hip high school teacher?"

Olivia smiled now. "We'll work it out, Babe…I have a couple of ideas…"

"I'll bet you do…" Alex took Theo now and placed him in his high chair at the kitchen table. "Oh, and Chuck said to bring some kind of cookie or bar. Perfect because we have those coconut amaretto bars that we bought in bulk at Costco because someone's eyes were bigger than her stomach, once again…" Alex smirked.

"Ha, ha, ha…yes we do and we can take those because I have had my fill…" Olivia moved closer and kissed her wife's cheek. "Perfect idea."

"I'd like to think I have a few good ideas…"

* * *

OOO

Olivia looked through the clothing on Alex's side after already going through her own. She couldn't seem to find anything that screamed teacher yet and she was getting more than frustrated. She came to an off-white angora V-neck vest and took it from the rod, inspecting it.

 _This might do_ , she thought to herself.

She turned around and got her denim Chambray shirt and moved out of the closet.

"So, I guess—"

Olivia jumped, clutching her chest.

"Sorry, Babe…" Alex giggled, Theo in her arms. "I was saying I guess we're going with dowdy elementary school teacher slash librarian?"

"Pearls and glasses, Al…gotta have those too. Oooh! Do you have one of those cameo pins?"

"Really, Liv? Old school marm is the look you want?" Alex sat at the foot of the bed and set Theo next to her, their boy sitting upright, albeit wobbly. She held on to his left hand and he began to suck on his right fist, drool spilling from his mouth. "And sorry, don't own one…my mother, on the other hand…" Alex smiled.

"Absolutely, old school marm, Al…and…knowing you, you'll still find it sexy…"

"Olivia…you in or out of any clothing is sexy. Everyone will be able to see the sexy woman beneath the hideous clothing…"

"It's your vest, Babe…" Olivia giggled as she reached for the maroon broomstick skirt on the bed.

Alex furrowed her brow. "Why is most of the clothing I see mine? Am I that untrendy?"

"Have you ever worn this skirt? I've never seen it on you…"

"No," Alex admitted. "That skirt was a Christmas gift from Aunt Jane about ten years ago…I never had an occasion to portray a schoolteacher, I suppose…" Alex giggled.

"It is pretty hideous, Al…" Olivia began to slip it on, the blonde eyeing her every move.

"Not on you…"

Olivia pulled it up and then went into the closet to retrieve her tall, brown boots.

"Yes, you wear it well, Liv… _very_ well…"

"Thank you, Babe…" Olivia leaned over and kissed her wife. "And I was thinking a braid or a bun…"

"I draw the line there, Olivia…keep your hair down and straight like it is… _please_ …I beg you…"

Olivia chuckled as she put the denim shirt on and began buttoning it. "OK, Al…no bun or braid…" Olivia moved into Alex again and kissed her gently, "For my beautifully put together wife."

Alex was wearing what she had on from work that day—a navy, maternity pencil skirt, navy heels, and an off-white silk blouse. Her hair was down and parted in the middle—true Cabot style—and she was wearing those irresistible glasses.

"You know we're gonna look like Jeff and Mutt now…" Alex offered.

"People are gonna wonder how I ended up with such a sex goddess…" Olivia admitted, still laughing.

"Like I said…you can't hide your sexy, Liv…" Alex winked, "...I'll be downstairs. Theo's diaper bag is packed with some expressed milk and diapers and we're good to go."

"OK, Al…see you down there with the final product…" Olivia winked back, slipping the vest on over her head.

* * *

"And what do you do…Olivia, is it?" a man of short stature, Styrofoam cup of coffee in his hand, with beady eyes and rimless frames asked her.

Olivia looked briefly at her wife, who was holding a sleepy-eyed Theo in her arms, his little head on her chest. She then peered back at the man with the purple polka dot bow tie. "I teach…I'm a teacher…" She smiled, bringing her lips inward and rubbing them together, feeling the lip balm that she had applied. She had chosen to go minimal make-up this evening to give the illusion of someone who wasn't frilly. A simple woman with a simple job.

"Oh, that's wonderful…how long?" He grabbed her hand briefly, eyeing her engagement and wedding rings, before letting go and returning his hand to his coffee.

"Uhhh…" Olivia looked up at the ceiling before looking back at Mr. Prescott in front of her. "Fifteen years? Twenty years?"

He looked at her, his tiny brown eyes narrowing. "Fifteen or twenty?"

"Twenty. You know..." Olivia laughed lightly, "...they all seem to run together…but I love it…" She smiled.

If she looked at her wife, she knew she would lose it and so her gaze remained on the petite man.

"That's wonderful…and _you_?" He directed this question to Alex.

Olivia watched as his eyes moved along the blonde's torso, almost examining her couture, before looking back into her face.

"I'm an attorney…about the same amount of time. Fifteen or twenty years. I lost count, too…"

Olivia now looked at Alex and the blonde winked at her.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both. The meeting should commence soon…take your seats."

"Nice meeting you, too…" Alex offered.

Olivia only smiled.

Theo reached for Olivia and the brunette took him. Their son was tired at this point and she knew he would most likely conk out during the meeting.

They sat in the middle row, on the end, Theo now headed into dreamland.

The sharp sound of a gavel was heard. "This meeting will come to order…"

The microphone's feedback screeched briefly causing their son to jolt slightly in her arms. She rubbed his back and offered a sweet _shhhh_ to calm him back into slumber.

* * *

The meeting carried on and discussed a few items on the agenda such as adding more trashcans to the sidewalks, offering more parking meters, and reminding dog walkers to pick up their dog's excrement. They also discussed the building of a new toddler-friendly park and restaurant a few blocks away from their own townhouse.

"At this time, we would like to announce that our neighborhood's crime level is at an all-time low. Within the past month, there has only been one burglary and two mailbox thefts. Pretty good compared to last year at this time." The woman speaking was dressed in a black pant suit, auburn hair in a French twist.

"We also ask, at this time, if there are any citizens that work in law enforcement to make themselves known so that we have an idea for a possible raking of the neighborhood a couple of times a week…"

Olivia took a deep breath and rubbed their son's back before looking to her right at the Alex.

Alex was smiling. Her blonde wife looked forward once more and Olivia saw her shake her head, even if only slightly. Alex looked at her again and Olivia raised her brows and widened her eyes.

Alex brought her hand to her wife's back and rubbed, as if to say, _don't worry, Babe. Your secret's safe_.

Olivia was suddenly racked with guilt, but how could she admit to lying to half of the people that she had already told of her teaching career? She ground her teeth and lowered her head, inhaling Theo's comforting scent.

God, she felt guilty.

She leaned over and whispered in her wife's ear, "I think I should say something…tell them."

"Up to you, Babe…" Alex's face was honest.

Olivia raised her hand now.

"Yes?" the woman at the podium questioned.

"I am a police officer…a detective, actually…"

A few gasps were heard, most likely the citizens she had already spoken to.

"NYPD…I'll volunteer, when I can…" she offered.

"That's wonderful!" the woman at the microphone beamed. "We'll get your number after the meeting."

Olivia nodded, trying a meek smile. She looked back at her wife now, the blonde smiling sweetly.

"You cannot tell a lie…" Alex leaned in and whispered. "My George Washington…"

* * *

AAA

"Ms. Benson…I've been a very bad girl…" Alex oozed, coming out of the bathroom that evening, wearing a new purchase from Myla lingerie. It was a lilac number full of lace, the bra pushing her ever-growing breasts up nicely, her pregnant belly rounded in its full glory above matching maternity briefs.

Alex could hear Theo's slow deep breathing coming through the monitor on the brunette's side and knew that it was a glorious time to carry out her plan.

Olivia closed the magazine she was reading and her mouth dropped open. She took off her glasses and sat, slack-jawed, ogling her wife. A slow smile crept along her face. "Oh, have you?"

"Yes, teacher…you see, I didn't do my homework last night…I forgot my lunch money, _and_ my science fair project…well, let's just say I haven't even started it…"

Olivia rolled onto her left side and lifted the covers on Alex's side before patting the empty space. "Come here, Alexandra…I think you need to learn your lesson…"

Alex crept to her side of the bed and let her eyes roam over her wife's body—the brunette only wearing a white tank and matching bikini briefs. "Oh, gee, Ms. Benson, what are you gonna do to me?" Alex slid into the bed and sidled up to her wife, pressing her front to the brunette's.

"We'll start with a spanking…" Olivia brought her hand upward and then slapped it down on the blonde's backside firmly before grabbing and squeezing.

Alex yelped a high pitched yip.

"And then maybe…you can make up some work for me…" Olivia giggled. "Do I need to get my paddle?" Olivia smiled.

"Your hand is fine, ma'am…"

"I hope that we can come to an agreement, Ms. Cabot."

"Oh I think we can…" Alex leaned in and kissed her wife gently, "…anything…to make up the grades…" she hiked her leg over her wife's toned caramel thigh, "… _anything_ …"

"Consider this detention, then…I will detain you until your penance has been served…"

"Yes, Ma'am…" Alex smiled.


	29. A Damn Fine Performance

**A/N: Twins are 16; Theo is 17.**

 _A Damn Fine Performance_

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the first day of autumn. The air was crisp, the leaves having changed all of the city trees into bright golds, burgundys, violets, and mochas. Alex hugged her cardigan closer to her body and stepped off the last step, hearing music coming from the living room—Rihanna's _Pon de Replay_ —blaring loudly.

Then, a vision that made her smile.

She stepped closer and watched as Isabel and Grace and Olivia all danced around, the brunette shaking her hips and traveling in a circle in place, their twin girls dancing around her in a similar fashion, all with their arms up and singing.

Olivia spotted her wife now and smiled. "Good morning! Buenos días, mi amor ... ¿Cómo estás hoy?" Olivia smiled.

Alex smiled back and moved to join them, raising her own arms in the air. "Estoy bien, mi mujer. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Ooh, Al…very nice…" Olivia continued with a Spanish accent. She moved up to the blonde now. "¿Puedo tener un besito?"

"Por supuesto, Liv ..." Alex puckered and her wife delicately pressed her lips to hers. "Mmmm, muy agradable..." Alex moved to the coffee pot now and took the mug that was already set out for her and poured herself a cup. "Something smells wonderful…"

"A Mexican frittata, with chilies, tomatoes, jack cheese…baking as we speak…" her wife offered, her dialect still intact.

"Delicious." Alex moved to the island and sat on a stool, lifting the _New York Times_ already laying out. She paused and looked at her girls, all three of them, still dancing. "You know what this morning is, right girls?" Alex raised her eyebrows, a slight smile on her face.

"Report card morning!" Grace beamed.

Alex nodded and then looked at the headline on the front page. "Yep…envelopes are already in our possession…the moment of truth comes out in just a few minutes…" Alex let her eyes flit up to Isabel, whose expression was now one of discomfiture.

It was customary, as had been over the years, that the Saturday after report cards were received in the mail on Friday, that they would open them the following morning. The kids expected it and she and Olivia expected it. It had become a source of tears, joy, and stern lectures over the past decade, and was always a point of contention between Alex and Olivia.

Olivia didn't like the process, actually had tried to talk Alex out of it on many occasions, but the blonde stood firm in the tradition, no matter how the end results concluded.

"Iz?" Olivia questioned.

The song ended and a Gloria Estefan classic, _Get on Your Feet_ began.

"Yeah, Mama?" Isabel was now taking the toast from the toaster and putting it in the basket awaiting her.

"You OK?" Olivia moved up behind their daughter and placed a hand on her back, trying to look at her.

"Yeah…" she smiled at her brunette mother, "…I'm OK…what's gonna happen is gonna happen…"

OOO

Olivia looked at Alex now, worry on her caramel face, although she wanted to play this up. As parents they had access all semester for all three kids' grades and both she and the blonde knew exactly what was coming home. However, she wasn't sure how long it had been that the blonde attorney had last checked the grades online.

Isabel had been teetering between a "C" and a "D" in her English Literature class a few weeks ago and Alex had been more than upset, but had been tutoring her nightly for the past couple of weeks. _The Scarlet Letter_ had not been Isabel's favorite genre, but the blonde had been more than enthusiastic in trying to teach their blue-eyed daughter the wonderment that was Hawthorne.

But, from her wife's expression, the brunette knew that, perhaps, Alex wasn't sure what to expect.

"You're right, Iz…what's gonna be is gonna be…you and Gracie have a party tomorrow afternoon, right?" Alex said over the top of the paper, eyes focused on the open periodical before her.

Olivia saw Isabel and Grace exchange a look now.

"Yeah…tomorrow. It's a party at Amy Carmichael's house," Isabel admitted softly.

"Well, I hope what we see is something we want to see so that you can also attend the festivities." Alex turned the page and began perusing the next sheet.

"Gracie? Can I talk to you…upstairs? I want to show you the dress I have picked out…" Isabel said to her sister.

"I've seen it, Iz…the pink one…"

Isabel widened her eyes, her expression unyielding.

"Yeah, Iz…no problem…" Grace added, moving towards the hallway with her sister.

The two left the room and headed towards the stairs.

"Brunch in ten, guys…" Olivia called after them. She moved to the oven and took the frittata out, the white cheese bubbling on the surface. "Mmmm, this looks amazing…" She placed it on the counter to let it cool and then returned to the island, lifting her mug that she had already partaken in.

"So…are you gonna be ' _easy mom'_ again?" Alex questioned. She now set the paper down and held her mug in both hands, blue eyes piercing brown.

" _Easy_ mom? Is that what you call me behind my back?" Olivia smiled.

"Well, you _are_ lenient with Izzie…"

"I can't help it, Babe…she…she's our little black sheep and you know it…I'm stern when I need to be…"

"Do I have your support if her report card is less than stellar?"

"Less than stellar? So…stellar being…all 'A's'?"

A slow smile crept along the blonde's face now. "I'd settle for a 'B'…"

"Hmmmppphhhh…I'm not sure about that…" Olivia moved to the refrigerator now and took a glass pitcher from it, full of a bright orange liquid. "Fresh squeezed, Babe…" She placed it on the table.

"Wonderful…but…do I have your support?"

"Your support is me agreeing to grounding, car and phone privileges revoked, making our daughter's life miserable…"

Alex stared unwaveringly at her wife. "It's how I was raised, Liv…" Her voice was soft.

"I know, Al…if only my mother actually _cared_ about my grades…"

"I know, Baby…but your grades were always good…"

Olivia smiled. "She didn't see it…" the brunette's voice trailed off. "And how about you? Had you ever had a time that your grades were _less than stellar_ , as you put it? I have a feeling you have never made below a straight 'A' in your entire education…"

"There were a few occasions, actually…and I had consequences. After all, my father always told me…Harvard won't accept a woman with a 'B'…that stuck with me, Liv."

"And Isabel doesn't want to go to Harvard, Al…" the brunette moved up behind her wife and placed her hands on her shoulders. "She's a horse of a different color…you know that…" She began rubbing her wife's shoulders.

Alex closed her eyes and moaned. "You're right…our little Izzie…"

* * *

AAA

Brunch had been eaten. Bellies full. Good conversation about their children's lives had.

Alex took three envelopes from beneath her place mat and held them up. "Moment of truth, guys…you ready?" Her eyes scanned the three teens in front of her.

"I am!" Grace beamed.

"You know me, Mom…" Theo offered.

Alex stood and moved to the kids, passing each their own addressed envelope. She looked at Isabel, the last envelope, and handed it to her, noticing that her daughter's eyes were tearing now.

Alex returned to her seat and sat. "OK…let's open them…"

The sound of flaps being torn, paper being manipulated was heard now. The kids lifted the paper from the enclosures—all except for Isabel.

"Iz? What's up?" Olivia questioned. She looked at Alex now, a grim expression on that beautiful face.

"I don't think—" Isabel tried as she opened her own envelope.

"All 'A's'! Yes!" Theo beamed. "Even that hard-ass logics class!"

"Theo…" Olivia warned, still smiling.

"Well, it was a _really_ hard class, Mama…" he smirked. "Mr. Hymseth was a tyrant…"

"Gracie?" Alex questioned, looking at their brown-eyed girl.

"My lowest grade is a ninety-one…my Biology II class…those frog parts really got me…" She smiled and placed the folded report card on top of the envelope and handed it to her blonde mother.

All eyes went to Isabel now, her eyes having filled with even more tears. She was holding the open paper in her hand, the flimsy, tri-folded sheet shaking with emotion.

"I don't think you're gonna be happy…" Isabel gasped, tears now running down her cheeks. She handed it to Grace who handed it to Alex now.

Alex sat, paper in her hand, looking at her daughter. "Whatever it is, Baby…we can fix it…it's not the end of the world…" She eyed the brunette now.

Isabel only nodded, blotting her nose with her napkin.

Alex scanned the document, eyes roaming over the final grades—'A' in Algebra II, an 'A' in chemistry, an 'A' in U.S. History, 'A's in other, non-interesting extra-curricular classes like P.E. and drama and choir. Then Alex looked at the final grade...a 'B+' in English Literature—the subject that they had been trying so hard to raise. Alex smiled.

"Gotcha…" Isabel said softly, her eyebrow raising.

Alex looked up at her daughter, her own eyes filling with tears. "You did it, Iz…you improved so much, Baby…" Alex's lower lip trembled with emotion. Alex stood now and moved to her children, kissing Grace first, then Theo, and then stood in front of her blue-eyed daughter. She squatted now, placing her hands on her daughter's knees.

"I did…thanks to you…" She smiled. "I just imagined myself as Hester Prynne…playing the role immaculately…" Isabel batted her eyelashes.

Alex reached forward and took her daughter in her arms, squeezing her tightly. "I knew you could do it…" she whispered.

"This calls for a celebration!" Olivia beamed. She was up now and moved to kiss all of their babies. "Dinner tonight at _Club A Steakhouse_!"

"Liv…" Alex declared.

"Well? This is an occasion for the best for our babies, right?"

Alex grinned. "Absolutely…"

* * *

OOO

Olivia spit and then smiled at herself in the mirror, baring her teeth. They had just had a wonderful evening, celebrating their offspring's achievements, and were back at home, winding down for the evening.

Olivia saw her wife enter the bathroom in the reflection of the mirror now, a smirk on that porcelain complexion.

Alex moved closer, wrapping her arms around the brunette's middle and pulling her close. Olivia was already in her black, silk nightshirt, face washed, and ready for slumber.

"I'd say she got you good, Babe…" Olivia giggled.

Alex only nodded, bringing her mouth to the brunette's neck and kissing softly. "She did, Liv…our little actress…" She took the flesh of Olivia's neck into her mouth and sucked softly.

"Mmmmm," Olivia leaned her head back and smiled. "Am I sensing some sort of reward sex or celebration sex headed my way?"

"That you are, Babe…and I can't wait…"

"Wh—?" Olivia tried, but found herself now shoved against the glass shower door, two strong hands on her breasts. She moaned as Alex began kissing her neck, her upper cleavage, in between her breasts. "I think this works out, then…" Olivia smiled.

"Yes…" Alex said softly, still kissing the brunette's exposed skin.

"Uhhhh, Al…don't you wanna go to the…?" Olivia closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she felt skilled digits on her lower lips now, stroking, fondling, already heating her up like only her blonde wife knew how to do.

"Shhhhh, Babe…I feel like just fucking you…giving you a little quickie. What we do after this is up to you…"

Olivia succumbed to her wife's motions, not wishing to argue. She felt Alex's digits slip inside her now, her thumb still stroking her clit. "Jesus, Alex…good grades and a good time for me…" Olivia panted.

Alex's mouth continued on her neck, moving upward to her jaw line, to her mouth, and the brunette found herself in a searing, open-mouthed kiss, the blonde's tongue entering her firmly.

"Oh, Babe…" Olivia worked her hips now, lifting her leg to wrap it around her wife's backside, silently letting her wife know that what she was doing was going to bring her to a climax—and soon. "Don't stop, Al…"

"Mom? Mama?" a voice questioned and, by now, they both knew it was Isabel.

Olivia gasped and then smiled, looking deeply into blue orbs in front of her. "Yeah, Iz?" Olivia lowered her leg and brought her foot to the floor. She smiled and whispered, "Later?"

Alex nodded and moved away, wiping her mouth, and then moving to layer her own toothbrush with paste.

"What is it, Baby?" Olivia asked, her voice trembling with a halted desire. She took a deep breath and released slowly.

"I just wanted to say sorry…for tricking you…"

Olivia took another deep breath and watched as their daughter's face entered their space.

"And, Mom?" Isabel moved into the bathroom. "I wanted to thank you for helping me so much…" Isabel moved to Alex and wrapped her arms around her, the blonde embracing her fully.

"I love you, Isabel…and anything you ever need…we are always here for you…" Alex pulled away and smiled at their daughter, her hands on her hips, layered toothbrush still in her left hand.

"I love you, too, Mom…" She kissed her cheek softly and then pulled away, smiling.

Olivia watched as Isabel came to her now and kissed her cheek.

"I don't know what I'd do without you two…" Isabel's voice was shaky, her eyes filled with emotion.

"And like I always tell your Mama…" Alex began, "…you never have to find out…" Alex smiled at Isabel now, all just enjoying the connection, the love, and the comradery that they had held for so long.

* * *

"Ohhhhh…." Olivia squealed, feeling her body tremor with euphoria as she peaked and then released, "…yeah..." she whispered softly.

Alex continued her motions and when Olivia opened her eyes, she saw the blonde hovering over her smiling.

"Oh, yeah…" Olivia panted, "…I'd say…it was _all_ worth it…" Olivia smiled.

She felt Alex kiss her mouth now—slow, sensual, taking her time. The blonde pulled away slowly.

"I'll say…a happy ending, right, Babe?" Alex giggled.

"Exactly right, my love…exactly right…"


	30. Deepening Their Motherly Connection

_Theo: 6_

 _Twins: 5_

 _Deepening Their Motherly Connection: The Dynamic Duo_

How it had hit all three at once, Olivia didn't know. The brunette had received a call from the school nurse at The Caedmon Academy, telling her that Isabel was in the clinic with a hundred-one fever and that she said her stomach hurt, and Nurse Bates told Olivia that their daughter was pale and pasty, yet her cheeks were red and rosy.

Apparently it was a school wide illness, a bug going around right before Christmas vacation. Merry Christmas to the Benson-Cabots. Season's Greetings with your head in the toilet.

The detective had left work, having just come back from staying with a victim at the hospital during a rape kit, and had gone straight to the school to pick up their blue-eyed daughter at twelve-thirty. Then, when it had come time to pick Theo and Grace up after school, they had also complained of not feeling well and, sure enough, when Olivia had checked their temperatures at home upstairs upon their arrival, the Fahrenheit was well above one hundred.

The icing on the cake had definitely been Grace vomiting in the back seat of the BMW, the vintage vehicle now retaining the pleasant smell of her sandwich and fruit and milk from lunch.

Now, at six p.m., Olivia sat, all three kids on the sofa with her, blankets on top of them, watching TV and waiting for Alex to come home. The Powerpuff Girls were on the screen, the volume on low as the children all cuddled up against her—Theo on her right against the sofa back, head on her shoulder, Isabel in front of him, head on the brunette's right thigh, and little Grace on Olivia's left thigh—all three of the children's eyes were glazed over as they stared at the screen.

Being so close to the holidays, the Christmas tree was lit and was glowing in the dimness of the living room, the string of white lights illuminated on the mantle, as well. All of their stockings were on display, in alphabetical order, as was customary, waiting for Santa to fill them in a matter of weeks.

By this point in the evening, the only one who hadn't thrown up was Theo. Isabel had already gotten sick upstairs in the bathroom as they were slipping pajamas on and washing faces, Grace expelling for her third time. But their boy hadn't done it yet, although Olivia could see in his face that he felt miserable.

Whether it was just that he didn't feel sick enough, or just didn't want to, Olivia didn't know. But Theo was the type to keep it in and not tell the brunette, so she periodically had to keep making sure.

"Baby? Theo? You sure you don't feel like throwing up, my boy?"

Olivia looked down at him and stroked his hair, watching as he now sat up and his face twisted, wrinkling with emotion, before a full out sob began, his mouth wide as he wailed, his little brow furrowed.

He sniffed quickly several times, nodding, blinking quickly and Olivia knew that it was now coming. She leaned forward and took the plastic-lined trashcan from the floor and brought it onto her lap.

"Iz…come to Mama's left, OK? On Gracie's side…"

Isabel followed directions and Olivia brought the basket in front of their mocha-haired boy, watching as his gorgeous blue eyes filled with even more tears. He began panting, gasping, his lower lip trembling and then he coughed, his mouth open over the basket.

Olivia put a hand on his back and rubbed. "It's OK, Theo…let it out…OK? Don't be scared. Just let it happen."

Then it came. The heaving, the sputtering, and suddenly his peanut butter sandwich, apple, and raw carrots had been expelled as well. Theo swallowed and looked at his brunette mother, trying to become accustomed to the way his throat and mouth now felt, as it was probably burning now. He continued to blink, tears rolling down his face as he looked at her.

"Do you have any more in your tummy, Theo? It's OK if you do…" She felt his forehead, now warm and clammy, his bangs pasted to his skin.

Theo leaned forward once more and another round of vomiting began.

The sound of the garage door was heard and Olivia watched her wife—looking spectacular in a fitted maroon pencil skirt and short-sleeved navy ruffle-front silk blouse—enter the kitchen, attaché in hand.

She kept her eyes on Theo, blue eyes watching him intently, worry on her face, as she set her bags on the kitchen counter and then cocked her head, walking straight to the four of them. "Oh, all my poor babies," Alex's voice caught.

Olivia had called Alex as soon as she had gotten the call from school and informed her blonde wife of what was happening. Alex had been in court all day, prepping a couple of students that she had been mentoring for a mock trial that was to take place on the following week.

"Yeah, Babe…" Olivia rubbed Theo's back as he swallowed and watched his blonde mother.

Luckily, all of the foul semi-soft liquid remained in the basket and none got on any clothing or the sofa. Their boy had good aim.

Theo now sat back on his knees before relaxing against Olivia's side once more, head on her breast. She kissed the top of his head and held the basket out to her wife. "Do the honors?" She smiled.

Alex approached and took the basket, placing it on the floor behind her before she knelt in front of her wife and children, holding Grace and Isabel's faces in her hands. "Have they all thrown up?"

"Yes. _Now_ , they have. Three for three. Oh, and we're gonna need to get the beamer detailed. Just to let you know." Olivia winked.

"OK…" Alex said softly, looking all three kids over with empathy. "Have they tried eating anything?"

"Not yet. We had some saltines and Sprite when we came home, then we all bathed, and changed, and now we're here."

"We have that huge Tupperware of chicken and rice soup in the freezer that my mother made and stored the last time she was here. That should be nice and safe for their stomachs."

"Good thinking, Baby…your mom…always with the soups…" Olivia winked again.

Alex smiled and shook her head before she stood and then leaned over the brunette. "How are you? You're not feeling sick, are you?"

Olivia shook her head. "Remember my stomach of steel?" Olivia grinned. "They got this at school, Babe. We just have to be careful that we don't catch it, especially with two weeks until Christmas." Olivia smiled again. "I'm glad you're home to do this with me, Al…I really am…"

Alex smiled and moved to kiss the brunette gently. "I wouldn't miss it. Teamwork, Babe. Always teamwork."

"Always…"

* * *

AAA

Alex felt a jostle to her shoulder now. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. The last time her eyes were open, Theo was talking to her, the worst of the sickness having gone through him. At least that was what she thought.

She opened her eyes to find Olivia leaning over her, beige silk robe on, cocoa orbs looking into her own. She was holding Isabel's hand, their little blonde blue-eyed girl's hair down, white tank undershirt and underwear on. "Hey, Babe…this one came into our room and then threw up all over herself in the bathroom. We just got cleaned up…"

"Izzie? You OK, Baby?"

"Isabel nodded, her face still twice as pale as it normally was.

"Did you sleep at all, Liv?" Alex looked down at Grace on her belly and then over at Theo on Isabel's bed.

Olivia yawned. "No…I don't think I slept much, Babe. You?"

"Maybe ten or twenty minutes?"

"Mama?" Grace's voice was soft, yet urgent. "Mama? My tummy…" she whined.

Just then, Theo also awoke, his breathing quick as his eyes filled with fret.

But it was too late for their little girl. Another round of rice and liquid poured from her mouth and all over the bed and all over Alex—sheets, comforter and all.

"I'll get Theo, you get Grace…and yourself…" Olivia offered, moving around and holding her hand out for Theo, which he gladly took. The brunette headed from the room, Isabel following close behind, clutching Olivia's robe as she did so.

* * *

Alex's eyes remained closed as she stood, mug in her right hand, left forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose. God she was exhausted. Three nights of joy had just occurred and she and her wife hadn't gotten much sleep. It seemed that their children had become suddenly nocturnal and that their circadian rhythm had been thrown off completely because they had chosen to sleep only during the day—quite peacefully and contentedly, vomit-free—and had chosen the nighttime to be raging spewers, thus interfering with the ladies' sleep time drastically.

Couple that with the ladies taking turns working for the last three days of the week—Olivia on Wednesday and Friday and the blonde on Thursday—and by the time that this morning, Saturday morning, had come, rousing had been difficult for both of them.

The sickness, having subsided now, had resulted in the preparing of lots of mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and scrambled eggs, some being kept down, some not, and the dynamic duo was now beat, hoping to enjoy a little bit of rest time that day, as Jonathan and Casey had promised to take the kids for a few hours to let the women catch up on their sleep. After all, Jonathan was a doctor and the ladies felt more than assured that their now-well children were in his and Casey's hands.

It was noon and the Cabots had already picked them up, promising to be gentle on their stomachs, and told them that they would let the ladies know if any of them felt sick.

Alex heard shuffling now and opened her eyes to find her wife slowly walking down the hallway, her feet literally dragging, heading toward her, tying her robe ties.

"I can barely open my eyes, Al…it's like they're rebelling against me. And when I do open them, it feels like tiny needles being poked into them," Olivia commented, passing her wife, kissing her softly, before moving behind her to fill her mug with coffee. "Why are we having coffee, Babe? I wanna sleep some more."

Alex watched her wife as she took a sip. "Because I have to have it, Liv…even if it's just a few sips. Why did you come down here, then? I told you I'd be up." Alex took another sip and set her mug down.

"I'm so tired….we're going back to sleep, right?" Olivia whined, abandoning her mug for now and walking up to her wife, placing her forehead on Alex's shoulder.

"Yes, Babe…" Alex kissed her wife's ear and rubbed her back and then felt the brunette's arms wrap around her. "Oh, Jonathan borrowed our thing…"

Olivia's body shook now, her wife obviously laughing. "There are so many things, Al."

"You know…that thing that pusher thing…"

"Pusher thing?" Olivia pulled away now, continuing to laugh. "Vacuum cleaner? Uhhh, bicycle?"

"No, that pusher baby basket…what's it called?" Alex smiled. "Jesus. I can't remember the word…I'm _that_ tired…"

"Pusher baby basket…" Olivia looked up at the ceiling and then back at her wife. "The _stroller_?"

Alex snapped and then pointed quickly. "That's it! The stroller!"

"It's like that Catchphrase game, Babe…let's go to sleep, Al. You need to revive and refresh…" Olivia took Alex's mug from her hands, the blonde getting one last sip in, and then set it on the counter. "Let's go…the ground up beans with hot water filtered through them into a cup will be here later, too." Olivia began giggling again as she linked arms with her wife and the two began walking slowly down the hallway toward the stairs.

"Let's go lay on that square-shaped, padded thing and put those down-filled puffs under our heads…" Alex laughed as they began to ascend the steps together, "…and bring that big sheet of fabric over us…" Alex cackled.

God, they were both so tired, so delirious.

Sleep and a couple of hours of unadulterated rest was just what they needed.

* * *

They had gotten settled and were lying in bed, blinds drawn to keep out the daylight. Alex was just about to drift off when her wife spoke.

"Maybe we should set that thing on the phone that makes the sound at a certain time and wakes us up?" Olivia giggled.

Alex smiled, not able to keep from doing so. "Oh, with that little box that calls people when you press the number buttons?" Alex's laugh built in strength, the two shaking wildly.

Their laughter continued for another few minutes until they both quieted, bodies feeling the fatigue once more.

"God, Al. I love you. Thank you for going through this with me the past few days…" Olivia said softly.

Alex heard the sound of sliding on the sheet and she looked down to find Olivia's hand waiting for hers before she intertwined her fingers with her wife's and brought her hand to her mouth and kissed it softly. "We are a great team, Liv…I always knew we would be…you and me as mothers."

"Remember when things like bodily fluids were something you couldn't handle? I remember talking about it with you when we were first married. You couldn't handle any of them, Babe. And now look at you, Al. I'm so proud of you…" Olivia brought the blonde's hand to her mouth now and kissed softly.

Alex lay now, feeling her mouth part, feeling sleep coming soon. "I can't do it without you, Liv…I can't…couldn't do…any…"

OOO

And Alex had faded and was out like the proverbial light. Olivia closed her eyes and smiled, satisfied with the fact that they had, together, brought their three children back to health, and even more satisfied that they had done it together.


	31. The Weight of the World Isn't Always

**A/N: Theo is 20; the twins are 19.**

 **I've got all of these ideas from you guys and I plans on writing them, I do. This one is long but, when I have this "movie" in my mind as I write, it sometimes takes on a life of its own.**

 **This is another one of those chapters that started off one way and then took a completely different direction. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 _ **The Weight of the World Isn't Always So Heavy**_

"All rise." The bailiff assumed his stance off to the side as Judge Harris entered the courtroom now, the portly man climbing up to his spot on the bench as he usually did—huffing and puffing, his bald head glistening with perspiration, his gold-framed spectacles always slightly askew.

This had been a long and difficult case and things had not been going well. When the defense entered an unexpected piece of evidence into the slew of other exhibits during the final phase of questioning, the blonde had been flabbergasted. The judge had allowed it as testimony and, with such an incriminating piece of evidence having been entered, Alex knew that the fate of the verdict had been sealed. Exhibit twenty-three had been a video posted on her client's Face Union account of her willingly doing a strip tease for a room full of fraternity brothers at the Kappa Sigma house, during which, she candidly spoke about how much she wanted to fuck each and every one of them. It had been embarrassing and angering to watch, her client simply crying during the viewing of the video.

"Before we proceed with the verdict, I must say a few words. Over the past three weeks, this courtroom has felt more like a preschool. The decorum that has been demonstrated amongst the jury members, the gallery, and even amongst the prosecution and defense, has been less than professional."

Alex ground her teeth. Her counterpart, ADA George Milligan, had taunted her, jabbed at her, and brought her credibility into question the entire span of the trial—both in and out of court—and she had never remembered feeling so inadequate as an attorney, nor as a person. Her silver tongue had lashed back on several occasions, but she knew that it had been something she should have kept a better reign on, for the sake of professionalism.

The judge continued, "In the future, Mrs. Benson-Cabot and Mr. Milligan, I hope that you think back to this particular case and remind yourself that mockery, name-calling, and circus acts only prolong the life of a trial and cause onlookers to question your motives and forthrightness."

Alex swallowed and nodded as she kept her eyes forward, not bothering to look at ADA Milligan to her left. After all, he had been the one that had attacked her verbally on numerous occasions over the past three weeks, dragging her integrity through the mud, as they say, and making her look like a courtroom buffoon.

"Is the jury ready with a verdict?" Judge Harris questioned.

"We are, Your Honor."

"Will the defendants please rise?"

The four early-twenties men stood now, all with their hands clasped in front of them, their expressions somber.

Alex and her client, Missy Eldridge, stood as well.

"On the count of sexual assault in the first degree, what say the jury?"

"We find all four defendants…not guilty."

Gasps and whispers and voices and crying was heard throughout the courtroom now. Judge Harris grabbed his gavel and pounded it four times yelling, "Order!"

The room hushed and he pounded it once more. "The state of New York would like to thank the jury for their time and service." With one more strike of his mallet, court was adjourned.

Alex turned to her client and tried to place her hand on the tiny, curly redhead's shoulder but she yanked it away, her green eyes flashing. " _You_ said we'd _get_ them! Now they're gonna be free, back to do that to other girls!"

"Missy…come on…" her mother encouraged, eyeing the blonde attorney.

Alex watched as Missy was embraced by her mother and they, along with her younger brother and father, exited the courtroom. She took a deep breath and let it out, watching as the heavy, wooden door closed behind them.

* * *

A knock on her office door. Alex jotted down the rest of her sentence on her yellow legal pad as she spoke, "Come in…" She looked up to find her client, Miss Eldridge entered, her face tear-streaked. "Missy…"

"My mother told me to leave this alone, to just let it be. What's done is done, she said. But, I told her I wanted to appeal…"

Alex blinked a couple of times and then swallowed. "Missy…the video…that was the piece of evidence that the jury didn't need to see…I wish they hadn't…I wish that Judge Harris had never admitted it as an exhibit."

"They… _raped_ …me!" she yelled.

"I know, Missy…but the jury didn't see it that way. Once they saw you dancing for them and then telling them you wanted to have sex with them…"

"But I _said_ no…as they were…" she swallowed now, her eyes filling with tears, "…taking _turns_ with me…I asked them to stop…I kept _begging_ them to stop…" She put her face in her hands now and began sobbing.

Alex grabbed a few tissues from the box on her desk and moved closer to the petite woman. "Here…"

Missy took the proffered Kleenex, almost forcefully snatching it from Alex's hands.

"I am so sorry for how this turned out, Missy. I really am. We had it in the bag until ADA Milligan brought in the video. I am just…" Alex took a deep breath and let it out, "…so disappointed that justice was not served for you on this."

Missy turned her head now, an angry scowl on her face. "I _trusted_ you. You told me that you were my friend! That you wanted to help me, and I can't count how many times you said that you'd get them and that they weren't gonna get away with it!"

Alex began, "I know, Missy, I—"

" _Screw_ you and your lies and your comforting Mother Theresa shit! I'm tired of it! You were _never_ a friend! And when I appeal, I'm getting a different lawyer!"

"Missy, I—" Alex watched as her former client left the room in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

Alex swallowed again and her cell phone rang on her desk. She took another deep breath and let it out in an "O" before she reached for her phone and blindly slid her thumb over the screen and put it to her ear. "Benson-Cabot…" Her voice was meek, shaky. She cleared her throat and then declared more firmly, "Alexandra Benson-Cabot."

"Babe?"

"Hey, Liv…" Alex smiled at just hearing her wife's voice.

"Sorry I didn't make it for the verdict. We had an overdose and a DV come in. I had to stay with them until they could be evaluated. How did it go? What happened?"

"Not guilty."

A slight pause. "I thought you had them, Al…"

"Yeah, me too…until Milligan brought in that doozy piece of evidence…" Alex moved to her desk lamp and flipped it off before closing the lid to her lap top and shoving it into her attaché. "I'm coming home, Liv…I need to start this weekend early. Are you there?"

"I am, Al…I'll be waiting and we can talk all about it…"

Alex smiled as she slung her bags over her arm. "I'm not sure if talking is what I want to do tonight, Liv…I just want to be with you…just lay with you…" Alex's voice trembled, "…that's all."

"OK, Babe…see you soon…"

OOO

Her wife sounded defeated, weary, exhausted. She had been working so hard the past three weeks and the final verdict had to have been difficult for her to hear and accept. Olivia had been so sure that her wife was going to win the case, until the twelve minute video was brought into play.

They both knew, deep down, that it was over after that, although each tried to be confident and positive about the remainder of the trial. But the jury's reaction to that final bit of evidence had said it all.

Her wife needed her tonight. The blonde had sacrificed home time the past three weeks, had put her mentoring and teaching at the high school aside for the sake of the trial, as Petrovsky had asked her, personally, to take over the prosecution. And her wife had agreed wholeheartedly, especially when it came to the woman with whom she had been friends and a mentee to for so long.

Alex didn't know that all three of their children would be home that evening, and weekend, from college—a jovial happenstance that wasn't supposed to occur until the holidays.

Olivia smiled as she thought of this fact, eagerly anticipating the expression on her wife's face when she arrived home for the evening.

* * *

"All ready, Mama…I had to strap it in the seat belt next to me and hold it while I drove…" Theo's deep voice declared as he entered with a large vase of flowers. He was smiling, the arrangement shifted to his left, and he looked handsome in a pair of dark jeans and a charcoal gray cable knit sweater and his hair, as always, perfectly on point.

"OK, Baby, thanks for picking them up. Just put them on the kitchen table." Olivia finished uncorking a bottle of Merlot at the kitchen island, one of her wife's favorite artists, Barbra Streisand, singing about a love being evergreen.

Theo moved to the kitchen table. "Wow, Mama it looks beautiful in here and smells really delicious."

The table was set, candles lit, and everything was ready for her wife's arrival. The brunette knew that somehow this case would not end to either of their liking and so Olivia had already had a nice evening prepared. The cherry on top was the unexpected company of all three of their children. The Pandora station now switched to "Sailing" by Christopher Cross.

Oliviaia smiled and caught eyes with her son, their boy smirking.

"I think Mom'll love the music, for sure. Just her kind of mellow, seventies jams." Theo winked. "What time is she coming home? Is she on her way?" Theo took a Kalamata olive from a dish on the table and popped it into his mouth before putting his hands in his pockets, much like Olivia did when in the interrogation room.

She smiled at the mannerism before glancing at her watch. "She said she had to stop by the dry cleaners and then I asked her to pick up a couple of things from the grocery store but she should be here any minute. Your sisters are upstairs, waiting until the right time. You wait in the guest room until it's _your_ time…" Olivia winked.

"She's gonna be so surprised…" Theo smiled. He moved up to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her. "Four more weeks and I'll be home for Thanksgiving break, Mama…" He kissed his brunette mother's cheek.

"I know, Theo…" Olivia said softly placing her hands on her son's stubbled cheeks, feeling the roughness of her baby boy's skin. "And I'm glad you could come back this weekend, even if it's only for a couple of days…" Olivia patted his face gently. "Samantha is here in Manhattan this weekend, isn't she?" The brunette winked.

Theo blushed slightly. "Yeah, she is…am I that transparent?"

"Yes, you are…at least to me…"

"But, you know that any chance to see you and Mom is enough to bring me back here, too…my beautiful mothers…" Theo batted his eyelashes.

"Always such a charmer, even when you were a little boy you had all the girls in love with you…" Olivia kissed his cheek softly, "…and still do…"

The garage door was heard now, the heavy, creaking door rolling up slowly in the garage and mother and son looked at each other, smiling.

"Go hide, Theo…" Olivia whispered.

Theo went into the guest room and entered the darkened space, disappearing from sight.

Olivia moved to the oven and opened the door, slipped her pot holders on, and took out a pan of stuffed chicken cordon bleu. She set it on the counter and removed her pot holders before moving to stand in front of the garage door. She looked down at her dress and brushed it off, having chosen to dress up in her heather gray angora turtleneck dress with matching black belt and heels, her hair down, just above her shoulders and slightly curled.

The door opened and Olivia smiled. "Hey, Al…"

The brunette moved toward her and took her bags from her shoulder and put them on her own. She leaned in and smiled.

"Hey, Babe…" Alex kissed her gently, slowly before pulling away and trying a smile. "Something smells amazing…"

They began walking slowly into the kitchen area.

"…and you look incredible." Alex's eyes scanned Olivia's form as the brunette put Alex's belongings on a chair in the hallway—the place that her wife always dropped them when she initially got home. "What's the occasion?" Alex looked to the kitchen and eyed the table and then the counter, and then her wife again. "Am I forgetting some anniversary or something?"

"You, Al? You are the queen of remembering anniversaries and little dates and events, my love. No, you didn't forget anything. I just wanted to treat you tonight. Remind my wife how very special she is to me…" Olivia smiled and listened for something. When she didn't hear it, she repeated, louder this time. "How very _special_ she is to me."

"And how special she is to me…" Theo's voice entered the room now, a huge smile on his face. He walked directly up to Alex and held his arms out.

The blonde was dumbfounded as she took their son in her arms. "Theo!" she beamed. "Oh, my boy, it's so good to see you…" She cradled the back of his head and swayed him left and right.

Olivia could see that her wife was emotional, her nose red, her lower lip quavering slightly.

"God, Theo…" she whispered, pulling away and cupping his cheeks in her hands, scanning his face. "You look so handsome…" She pulled him to her once more. "I'm not even going to question why you're here because it's so good to see you, Baby…" She pulled away again and planted kisses on both of his cheeks, her eyes tearing even more.

"Can't I come home to see the two most wonderful, most beautiful, most important women in my life?" Theo's smile was bright and wide and Olivia still saw so much of herself in their son.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Don't you mean _three_ wonderful women?" She smiled broadly as Theo narrowed his eyes at her. "Ha, ha, ha…yes, I do…no...well…actually…" He looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "I mean… _five_ beautiful, wonderful, amazing women!" he yelled.

A stumbling, rumbling, stampeding was heard down the stairs and then their two girls came into view, both running towards them in heels, looking stunning and modelesque in their own dresses for the evening.

"Ahhhhhhh!" the twins yelled simultaneously as they went straight to their blonde mother and hugged her.

Alex didn't speak. She only held her girls tightly and Olivia saw the absolute emotion on her face, her wife unable to control her tears.

The blonde pulled away and looked at their daughters. "This is perfect…" She looked at her wife, still off to the side, "…did you plan this, Liv?"

The song changed to "Guilty" by Streisand, once more.

"And my favorite music, too, Olivia? You had to have planned it, Babe..." Alex winked at her wife.

Olivia shook her head. "Not at all, Babe…it just happened to be…I planned nothing, my love."

Alex motioned for her wife and son to come toward her.

Olivia moved to the huddle and Theo did, as well, the five Benson-Cabots finding themselves in a tight, rib-crushing hug.

"It's perfect," Alex said softly. "Absolutely perfect…"

Olivia looked at Alex now, deeply into those blue orbs, "And you deserve it, Al…"

* * *

AAA

After the wonderful evening they had already had—her three children's surprise visit, the delicious meal her wife had prepared, the gorgeous flower arrangement, and the fine wine and conversation that she had luxuriated in—the blonde had almost forgotten about the last three weeks and, ultimately, the despicable conclusion it had ended in.

Olivia stroked her shoulder, letting her fingers trace downward to her elbow, in a repeated motion. Alex felt warm lips on her temple as she leaned against her wife, the ten o'clock news on.

"I know you wanted a simple evening, Al…and I know that you're probably exhausted after all of the stress of the trial…"

"But this evening turned out so wonderfully, Liv. I couldn't have asked for anything better to remind me that there are more things in life than winning cases."

Alex felt Olivia's lips again, this time on her cheek. The blonde turned to find her wife looking at her, smiling.

"Who are you kidding, Babe? In all of the years you've been practicing, I can count on only one hand how many cases you've lost. And that's saying something, Babe. It's admirable."

Alex smiled. "Thanks, Liv…it is pretty admirable, isn't it?" Alex let her eyes scan her wife's face before landing on her plush, full mouth—as enticing as it had always been.

"The kids are out…" Olivia said softly.

Alex took a deep breath and let it out, nodding. Then, a thought that made her giggle struck her. "As much as I see that look in your eyes, that look you get, Liv, and knowing that we _are_ , in fact, alone for a little while…" Alex's body shook with laughter, "…I just want to sit here with you, Babe, in your arms, feel you next to me…"

Olivia nodded and grinned broadly and then furrowed her brow, still smiling. "I have a look? Do I _really_ get a look, Babe?"

Alex nodded and leaned in and kissed her gently. "You've always had a look when you're thinking about climbing on top of me…" Alex giggled again.

"Well…" Olivia turned now and faced her wife. She grabbed her hips and then lay back, pulling Alex on top of her, "…how about you lay on top of me this way, you can still relax, and I can have my desires fulfilled. It all works out and everyone is happy…"

Alex moaned and smiled, her head on her wife's breast, eyes back on the TV. She felt her wife's fingertips begin to lightly rake her back and it felt divine.

As horribly as her day had ended, somehow her wife, her family, always had a way of bringing her feet back to the ground and reminding her of what was important in this crazy thing called life.


	32. The Artistry of Feminine Aesthetics

**A/N: Twins are 17; Theo 18 and is in college (not home)**

 **I don't even know what to say. I sit down to write and I say, oh this will be short. Just a little, short one-shot. Then, before I know it, it flows, and flows, and flows and I look down and it's way past the number of words I intended.**

 **Anyway, those of you who are still enjoying this, I am doing it to fulfill my personal pleasure in writing this, but I am also writing for the handful that I know are reading, because I sincerely thank you for reviewing faithfully. You know who you are and I appreciate even one or two words. It lets me know that you appreciate the time I take to do this.**

 **School starts for me on Thursday so updates won't be as plentiful.**

 **This one-shot addresses feminine body hair so if you are not "down" with that, I apologize. It is done tastefully, though.**

 **I hope you enjoy…**

 **Patricia**

 _ **The Artistry of Feminine Aesthetics**_

OOO

Olivia let her eyes run over the document in her hand, scanning the phone records of a suspect they were looking at for possible drug resale of her mother's prescription medication—the pills the elderly woman needed to survive and live without pain.

She had left the precinct that day, Wednesday at five, and had told herself that she was going to make it a definite point of getting a couple of hours of work done, whether she wanted to or not.

Dinner had been eaten, dishes done, and the brunette had been working for the past hour or so at the kitchen table, no noise on the first level of the house, just the humming of the refrigerator and the occasional dropping of an ice cube in the freezer. Her wife was upstairs, in the home office, going over a deposition written by a newbie attorney that Donnelly wanted her to proofread and evaluate before the following day.

But Olivia was beginning to tire of poring over folder after folder. She set the record down, back inside the folder and closed it, reaching up into the air and stretching before resting her clasped hands on top of her head and closing her eyes.

"Mama?" Isabel's voice questioned behind her.

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled, turning to their daughter. "Hey, Iz…"

"Mama, can I talk to you about something?" Isabel stood next to her mother.

Olivia took her glasses off and placed them on the kitchen table before she took an elastic from around her wrist and began putting her wavy hair, waves fresh from air-drying, into a ponytail. "Anything, Baby…come sit."

Isabel sat next to her brunette mother now and folded her hands on the table, eyes focused on the fruit bowl in the center.

"Iz? Is everything OK?" Olivia leaned forward now, trying to catch her daughter's eyes as she placed a hand on her back and rubbed it tenderly.

Blue eyes met hers and Isabel smirked. "Everything is _fine_ , Mama. Don't worry. I just…"

"I've never seen so many typos in one document…" Alex's voice entered the space now, coming in from the hallway. "You'd think certain people had never actually attended university or law school."

Olivia smiled at their daughter who was also smiling at her blonde mother's ramblings.

"It's called spell check…it's not that hard," Alex mumbled as she placed a mug into the dishwasher and closed it.

"You all done, Al?" Olivia questioned, leaning back and stretching once more, arms in the air.

"Yeah, Liv. You?"

Olivia nodded. "For tonight, anyway. The phone numbers and names are starting to move around on the paper. Never a good sign."

Isabel stood now and shifted her foot, making a move to leave.

"Izzie?" Olivia furrowed her brow and placed her hand on their daughter's forearm. "Didn't you want to talk about something?"

"It's OK…you're busy now…"

"No, no, I'm done." Olivia stacked all of the folders together and pushed them aside. "I'm all yours. What is it, Izzie?"

Olivia watched as Isabel looked at her blonde mother and then back at Olivia, uncertainty on her beautiful face.

"Well, I know that _one_ of you…well, it's easier to…I don't think…"

"Isabel, what is it?" Alex was standing at the end of the table now, arms folded, looking at their daughter with intensity. "Something about school?"

Isabel shook her head and turned, looking toward the stairs. "My backup hasn't arrived yet," she smiled. "Gracie is supposed to be here with me to ask about this." She turned her head toward the foyer now and yelled, "Gracie! Get down here!"

Olivia jumped and watched as her wife did, as well.

"Jesus, Isabel!" Alex declared, clutching her chest.

Isabel giggled. "Sorry, Mom."

Grace appeared now, walking toward her sister.

"Jeez, Gracie, I can't do this on my own…" Isabel grumbled.

"Sorry…God, I was finishing an assignment. Some of us want to get good grades."

Isabel shoved her sister playfully. "OK…" She looked at both mothers, her confidence now regained due to the fact that her sister was there. "Grace and I…we were wondering about something…"

"Sex?" Olivia questioned, looking at her wife's stance and expression and laughing.

Alex still had her arms folded and her face was flat as she bit the skin inside her lower lip.

"What, Alex? It could be about sex."

Alex pulled a chair out now, the blonde obviously thinking about something. "Is this something that you feel _one_ of us will understand and _one_ of us won't?"

Isabel and Grace looked at each mother a couple of times and then each other.

"It's just that…Mama…you're a little less… _uptight_ , a little less conservative about certain things…" Grace revealed.

Olivia smiled and stood now, not wanting her wife to see her laughing as she took her empty tea mug from the table and moved to the dishwasher, opened the door, placed it inside, and then closed it. The brunette couldn't help a chortle that escaped her mouth. She was trying so hard not to laugh.

If they only knew how completely uninhibited their blonde mother actually was—especially in the bedroom.

"Olivia Benson-Cabot!" Alex began. "I know you are _not_ laughing at me!"

Olivia shook her head and then moved back to her chair and sat. "No, Babe."

"Well, Mom, you have to admit, there are certain subjects that you get embarrassed about…sex being one of them…" Isabel offered.

"So, this _is_ about sex?" Alex questioned.

The girls looked at each other again and then back at Alex and then Olivia and then Alex again, almost in unison.

"No…it's about maintenance…down _there_ …" Grace admitted.

"Our lady parts. It's just that we're seventeen, almost eighteen," Isabel reminded them. "Gracie and I have been talking about the other ways of taking care of things down there… _besides_ a razor…"

Olivia leaned back in her chair now and folded her arms. "Ah, yes…the magic carpet, the glorious bush, the land down under, the lady drapes, the—" Olivia stopped herself and began laughing again at her wife's mortified expression.

"Mom? You OK?" Grace placed her hand on Alex's, right next to her, their brown-eyed daughter smiling.

"I'm _fine_ …" she gritted. "I'm not so stiff and… _anal_ —pardon the pun…" Alex smiled.

"Ooh, a joke!" Isabel beamed.

"Jesus, girls…" Alex began, "…I _can_ talk about this. It's not as bad as…the other thing…"

"S-e-x…" Isabel whispered, her body shaking with laughter.

Olivia shook her head, her eyes piercing her wife's before she looked back at their daughters'. "OK, girls. What did you come up with? What research did you do? Because, if I know Grace, she's researched places, procedures, prices, and all that…"

Grace smiled. "Well, you know me well. Iz and I talked and we want to go the waxing route, just to _try_ it…all our friends have been waxed and they say it's awesome."

"Yeah…" Isabel added enthusiastically, "…they say it hurts like a mother but then they're hairless for weeks…"

Olivia smirked at her wife. "Shall we tell them, my beautiful wife?"

"Liv…" Alex cocked her head and pursed her lips.

"Why not?" Olivia argued. "They need to know that their attorney mother isn't as unhip as they think she is…"

"The Helen Reddy and Neil Diamond tunes have already proved that's not true…" Isabel acknowledged out of the corner of her mouth before smiling at Alex.

"Hey..." Alex furrowed her brow and then smiled. "Leave that one alone, girls. You'll see when you get older that those are what one might call the classics…"

Isabel closed her eyes and rested her head on Grace's shoulder pretending to snore before both girls and Olivia began laughing again.

Alex shook her head and joined in, her eyes returning to Olivia's. "Your Mama and I have been going and getting… _waxed_ …for years…" Alex kept her gaze on the brunette. "We have a lady we've been going to forever, and she's good. No risks. No infections or marring."

"Can we go there? Please, please, _please_ can we go there?" Isabel clasped her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. "Please, please, _please_ , Mama? Mom?"

"Jeez, Iz…a little heavy handed," Grace murmured.

"Your mom and I will talk about it and let you know. There's no rush, anyway," Olivia mentioned. "It's only January. Not like you're gonna be wearing a bikini any time soon." Olivia winked.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Isabel gushed, standing and kissing Olivia and then moving to Alex and hugging her blonde mother firmly, almost knocking her over before kissing her cheek hard.

Grace calmly kissed Alex and then Olivia, smiling at both, and then joined her sister and the ladies listened as they both bounded up the stairs.

Olivia's gaze returned to her wife, the blonde's expression now somber.

"My mother _never_ would have taken me to get waxed when I was seventeen, Liv. _Never_ …" Alex sighed heavily. In fact, she would probably not even go with me now. I'm pretty sure she's as overgrown as the Costa Rican rainforest down there." Alex began laughing.

Olivia joined in, shaking her head, her body jostling. "God, if our girls could hear you joking like that, Al…they'd know how hilarious you are..."

"I'm glad you like it…" Alex winked. "Well, what do you think?"

"What do you think, Babe? I, personally, am all for it. If I had had an opportunity to have everything removed in one clean sweep and be smooth for weeks, I would have _jumped_ at the opportunity when I was seventeen." Olivia stood now and moved to her wife.

Alex patted her lap and the brunette settled herself on top of her wife's thighs.

"Things are different, Al. There's so much more technology, certain procedures have improved…I say we let them, pay for it this first time and, if they like it, they can pay for it from then on…how about you, my love?" Olivia cupped her wife's cheek with her left hand and then kissed her gently.

"I'll think about it…"

"You know Sheila does a great job…I can vouch for that on you, my sexy…" Olivia winked.

"And she does an amazing job on you, Liv…I know, she's trustworthy and won't hurt our girls, it's just so grown up, Babe."

"I know, Al…but they are almost, technically, adults…" Olivia began to count on her fingers, "…eight more months, Al…"

"I know…" Alex said softly. "I know."

"So…" Olivia kissed her wife again, "…you think about it and we can discuss it some more tomorrow and let them know, OK?"

Alex nodded. "OK, Liv. Sounds good."

* * *

AAA

The decision had been made by the following morning. Alex reasoned that it was definitely a luxury that she wished she would have had when she was almost eighteen and her wife had convinced her even more by explaining the pros and cons—mostly pros. The only cons being upkeep and price.

But, in the end, they decided that it was just a better, cleaner, more comfortable way to exist—from their own experience—and had agreed that they would take the girls over spring break.

And now, the beginning of March had arrived and they were at the European Wax Center on Columbus and 99th Street, waiting in the lobby of the establishment.

Alex looked at her girls. Isabel was flipping through a magazine, as was Olivia, both with a giant wad of bubble gum in their mouths, chomping and blowing bubbles as if this wasn't any big deal. However, Grace was staring into space, biting the cuticle of her right thumb nail, their brown-eyed girl very obviously worried.

"Babe? Grace? We told you…it only hurts for a split second…then you're fine," Alex admitted.

"Are you still nervous, Gracie?" Isabel questioned, her eyes sympathetic. She put her magazine in her lap and wrapped her arm around her sister. "I'll be with you, sis…they'll rip it off at the same time and we can scream bloody murder together…" Isabel giggled.

Grace smiled now and shouldered her sister firmly. "I know…I'll be fine and then I'll wonder what I was ever worried about…"

The girls had decided that they wanted to do it alone. The ladies had offered to stay in the room with them but Isabel and Grace said that would be too many people and would just be weird. So their mothers aid that they would talk to Sheila and the other girl that was to work on their daughters, Erica, and then they would leave them for the ten or so minutes it took. The girls had agreed that this was a good plan.

"Olivia? Alex? I hear you have a couple of new customers for me?" Sheila's soothing voice came from the doorway now. She was a beautiful, petite blonde that always had a funky hairstyle and a smile on her face.

Olivia stood and Alex did as well.

"Yes…our daughters, Isabel and Grace are gonna try this out…" Olivia commented.

The girls shook hands with Sheila. Sheila had worked on Olivia the longest and when she and Alex had gotten back together, the brunette had referred her to the skilled aesthetician, as well. Both ladies hadn't gone anywhere else since.

* * *

Once in the room, the girls were settled on tables, t-shirts still on, a large towel over their lower half.

"So, what are we going with today?" Sheila asked as she set up some supplies and equipment next to Grace. "Brazilian? Daddy Warbucks? Bikini line?"

"What's a Daddy Warbucks?" Isabel questioned. "Is that what I _think_ it is?" Her eyes went wide and she looked at her sister.

"It's _exactly_ what you think it is, Iz…" Olivia smiled. "I think we'll just go with the bikini line for now. Just a little clean up for their first time, just to tidy the area…"

Alex flared her nostrils and smiled. Her wife seemed to be taking charge of this just fine. Besides, too many voices at a moment like this would be like a cacophony to the blonde's already busy mind. The room was peaceful enough as it was with soothing music and a small stone waterfall on the far credenza.

"Is that OK, Al?" Olivia looked at her.

Alex nodded, suddenly feeling emotional. Her babies were about to get their first waxing of their lives. They would be eighteen in six months from now. They would be out of the house in less than that. It was all too much for her at the moment and she felt the sting begin at the top of her nasal passages and she sniffed.

"Well, let's leave them…good luck, babes…it'll be a piece of cake…" Olivia winked. She moved toward her blonde wife and took her by the elbow, the two leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

* * *

"To your first-ever waxing!" Olivia held up her sundae dish and her wife and daughters clinked theirs with hers.

They were celebrating with ice cream sundaes, all of the toppings they could want. They had fudge, caramel, nuts, marshmallow creme, whipped cream and cherries to add to their Neopolitan ice cream.

But Alex had been ponderous and nostalgic all day. She couldn't help it. Another milestone event for their girls had occurred that day. Such a grown-up situation had passed, only reminding her that the little babies that she held in her arms, breast-feeding both at once so long ago, were no longer babies but were almost adults. They had all of a sudden become their own people.

"Thank you, guys!" Isabel cheered. "To the best moms, ever!"

"To the best!" Grace beamed.

They clinked dishes again and everyone began eating.

Alex felt her eyes sting for, perhaps, the hundredth time that day, and she sniffed again.

She felt a warm hand on top of hers and she looked up and into empathetic chocolate eyes, her wife chewing and smiling.

"You OK?"

Alex smiled and leaned in, eyes on her wife's mouth, a small drop of chocolate just below her lower lip. "Yeah, I'm good, Babe…" Alex reached forward and wiped her wife's lip with her thumb and then leaned in and kissed her gently. She pulled away and they both looked at their girls, eating greedily and giggling, sharing another one of their numerous inside jokes, as they always seemed to be doing.

Olivia placed a hand on Alex's back. "You sure?"

Alex nodded, chewing and then swallowing. "I'm positive, Liv." She smiled. "Positive."

Olivia leaned in now and kissed her once more. "I love you…"

"And I, you, Babe…"


	33. All Kinds of Deliveries

**A/N: This takes place in part one, before the ladies are married. Part One, sometime in between Chapters 31 and 32. Remember, they were in the penthouse at that time.**

 **This is just a very short cute, fluffy, fun one-shot, but I wanted to get a one-shot out before I go back to work tomorrow because I am not sure how often I will update…unless you'd like me to try…? It's honestly up to you guys…you make me want to write…so thank you to my wonderful supporters who have continued to encourage me on this. I love you!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **All Kinds of Deliveries**_

OOO

"Hey, Al? You coming?" Olivia called over her left shoulder.

The brunette was comfortable on the sectional, short gray jersey shorts on, white tank, thick, pale yellow blanket over her. It was seven o'clock in the evening and she and her fiancé were going to watch a double feature of Sandra Bullock movies— _The Net and While You Were Sleeping_ played back to back.

Olivia leaned forward and took the bowl of popcorn from the table and set it on her lap, grabbing a couple of pieces and popping them into her mouth.

"All set, Liv…you can get it ready…" Alex went into the kitchen now.

"I'll wait, Babe. We have five minutes until it starts."

"Water?"

"Yeah, thanks…" Olivia lifted the remote control from next to her right thigh and turned on the TV. She then began scrolling through the stations, thumb pumping quickly through the guide channels. "Do you remember the channel, Al?"

"Uh…" Alex rounded the counter now, two bottles of water in hand, and headed toward the brunette, looking at the screen, "…seven-fifty? Maybe eight-fifty? It was up there somewhere." She set the bottles on the low coffee table.

Olivia punched in the numbers and a title appeared on the bar, indicating the show that would be featured in a couple of minutes. "No, not it…let me try eight-fifty." Olivia punched in the numbers with her right hand while taking a handful of popcorn and popping it into her mouth. She then felt the bowl being removed from her lap and watched as Alex took it to her own, settling it on the top of her thighs.

Olivia smiled at her fiancé and then studied her face, eyeing her as she chewed, and then watched as the blonde pointed.

" _Hump Day_ …" Alex giggled. "Do you think that's about the day Wednesday or something _else_?"

Olivia looked back at the screen. "Well, judging from the movie after it, _Bareback Babes in Boston,_ I'd say it's probably not an educational show about the days of the week…" Olivia smiled.

"Press _enter_ , Liv…I wanna see…"

Olivia looked at Alex, the blonde smirking.

"Press it…I wanna see what it is…" Alex's smirk turned into a smile now and she leaned over Olivia's thighs to try and grab the remote.

Olivia held it in the air, off to her right. "Wow, Al…what if it is a naughty movie?"

Alex tried to grab the remote once again and Olivia pulled it away, further behind her, the blonde virtually crashing on top of Olivia's lap.

"Then we can laugh about it and then watch what we were gonna watch." Alex moved to grab from it once more. "Give it, Liv!"

"Jeez, Al…" Olivia brought the device down now and went to hand it to her, but pulled it away quickly. "For a kiss?" Olivia smiled.

"Mmmmm, no problem…" Alex leaned in and pressed her lips to the brunette's.

Alex's soft plushness felt Heavenly and Olivia parted her mouth, feeling her eyes roll back in her head as Alex's tongue swiped delicately along her own.

Olivia smiled as she pulled away. "Play your skin flick, Al…go for it…" Olivia rasped before she opened her eyes and smiled.

Alex pressed _enter_ and a couple was sitting on a sofa, kissing. The man was in a brown, UPS-type uniform with a cap and the woman was dressed in a barely-there robe. A large box was off to the side, as if he had just delivered it to the woman.

"I guess hump day is delivery day…" Olivia giggled.

"She wasn't dressed when he came over?" Alex questioned, laughing. "You think she'd be ready if she knew a package was going to be delivered," Alex giggled.

"She probably didn't know…" Olivia offered.

"Unexpected delivery?" Alex questioned.

They watched for a couple of minutes longer and then the couple on the screen's kiss turned more heated, more passionate. The man began making strange, high-pitched moans as he continued kissing the woman.

"What is _that_?" Olivia questioned. "Who makes sounds like that when kissing?"

"You do…" Alex said flatly. She popped another handful of popcorn into her mouth as she pointed the control toward the TV and raised the volume, shaking the device a couple of times before pressing the volume up button again. "I do, too, sometimes, but only if other things are happening at the same time. Like if your hands are somewhere else…" Alex patted it against her thigh. "Batteries are going dead…"

"This guy is gonna climax just from kissing…" Olivia laughed. " _Oh! Oh! Oh_!" Olivia mimicked the falsetto pitch the man was demonstrating.

"She's probably like, _what did I get myself into_? I should have just signed for the package and been done with it. My husband will be home soon…"

Olivia and Alex began laughing harder now as they continued to watch, still both shoving popcorn into their mouths. They watched as the woman's robe fell off and onto the floor.

"Well, that's not fair. He has more clothes on. She was already practically undressed anyway…" Olivia mentioned. "Mmmm, not bad…except, Jesus…her boobs _can't_ be real…"

Olivia felt a shove to her thigh now and she smiled, chuckling.

"And there she goes…it's almost here. Her second package has almost arrived…" Alex added.

They watched as the woman brought the man's pants down, a huge erection springing out in front of her.

"Now, _that_ can't be real…" Olivia said flatly. "If _that's_ real, he must really have problems finding pants that fit."

"Well, if her _boobs_ are real, there's no way Nordstrom would have anything to fit her," Alex admitted. "She must be like a triple Q…they'd have to special order her bras."

Within seconds the couple was laying along the length of the sofa, already having sex.

The ladies tilted their heads sideways at the same time.

"Is that a look of _pleasure_ on her face?" Olivia cocked her head to the side further, examining the woman's face. "She looks like she just realized that he smells really bad…"

Alex giggled. "She does…and he's still making those weird noises…"

The doorbell rang now as they were expecting a pizza delivered.

Alex and Olivia looked at each other.

AAA

"Lower the volume, Liv…" Alex stood, tossing the brunette the remote before pushing the thighs of her gray slim-fit joggers down.

Olivia pointed the device toward the TV and the blonde watched as she struggled with the buttons, the volume not decreasing in the slightest.

" _Lower_ it, Liv…" Alex whispered loudly.

"I'm _trying_ …" Olivia now banged the remote on her left palm before trying again. "Jeez, the batteries are really dying…" She pounded it again and continued to try. "Get the door…the pizza guy is gonna leave…" Olivia looked at her fiancé.

Alex grabbed her wallet from the console next to the door and then opened it, the unnecessarily loud sounds of grunting and moaning and slapping emanating from the room. She swung the door open and a young man of about eighteen was there, his attention and ears immediately perking to the sounds coming from the living room. He leaned forward slightly to peer inside and Alex stopped him by stepping out and closing the door behind her.

"Uh...that'll be twenty-two dollars…" he uttered.

Alex pulled a twenty and a ten from her wallet and handed it to the man. "Keep the change." She grabbed the pizza and then opened the door and closed it quickly behind her. She closed her eyes and leaned with her back against the wooden surface.

Hearing Olivia laughing from the sofa, the blonde couldn't help but begin to laugh, as well. She moved from the door and walked into the living room, pizza in her arms. "Well, that was awkward…" Alex offered.

Olivia shook her head, the obscene noises from the TV now having stopped. "I found the right channel, Al…we're all set…unless…" Olivia waited, her mouth open in a smile, head motioning toward the TV as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Uh, no, Liv…" Alex set the pizza on the coffee table and resumed her spot of being pressed next to Olivia. "Besides…you and I…" she leaned over and kissed her gently, "…what we do together…" she kissed her jaw line, "…doesn't compare to that crap…" She kissed her neck now.

"Amen to that, Babe…amen to that…" Olivia moaned.


	34. Theo's Crane Kick: Olivia Benson-Style

**A/N: This is the changed ending version. I think the end result is much better for Theo and Olivia.**

 **This one-shot shows how the bullies were dealt with in part four, chapter 40. Here is a little taste. Enjoy.**

 _ **Theo-san's Own Crane-Kick: Olivia Benson Style**_

AAA

Alex yawned as she headed down the stairs on this Saturday at noon. She had already been a wake for a few hours but had taken a couple to clean out the office, getting rid of old documents, shredding and bagging them, and looking through old CDs and discs that they didn't use any longer.

She began walking down the hallway when she heard her son and wife's voices talking.

"But he's expecting me to meet him at three…I can't _not_ show up. That'll make things worse."

Olivia's voice was soft, pleading. "But you don't fight, Theo. When have you ever thrown a fist to anyone besides play wrestling with your sisters?"

Olivia was sitting at the head of the table, leaning forward, elbows on her knees, facing their son diagonally. Theo was leaning back, slumped, head hung low, fiddling with his thumbnail.

Alex moved to the refrigerator and opened the door, taking a bowl of pre-cut honeydew melon from it and setting it on the counter. She lifted one edge of the plastic wrap and took a piece, folded her left arm over her belly and leaned her back against the counter as she listened.

"I don't know…I've thought about it plenty of times, though. That's for sure. When they talk about Iz's body or call Gracie a NILF…and when they call me gay, all I wanna do is rip their faces off…"

 _NILF…that's a new one_ , Alex thought.

"NILF?" Olivia read her mind.

"Nerd I'd like to f—"

"Got it…" Olivia stopped him. She took a deep breath, looked at Alex briefly, and then returned to their son. "Theo?" Olivia leaned even closer now and placed her hand on Theo's. "I know you've told me what they've said but…have they _tried_ anything with Iz or Gracie? _Touched_ them? _Tried_ to touch them? Done anything else inappropriate?"

Theo shook his head. "I think they're afraid to. Tad and Danny are all talk." He looked up now and into his brunette mother's eyes. "I'm pretty sure they're scared of you and what you would do if they _did_ ever try anything…" The left side of Theo's mouth lifted in a half smile. "They've only seen you out of your work clothes a couple of times. Otherwise, they only know you as the badge and gun mom…"

But Olivia didn't return their son's grin. To her wife, to the blonde, this was serious. There was no jest when it came to this type of bullying.

Alex took the bowl and moved to the table now and sat next to Olivia, across from Theo. She set the bowl on the surface and took another piece.

"And why does he want to fight you?" Olivia questioned.

"Why else, Mama? To prove he has balls." Theo looked down at his thumb nail and began picking at it. "That and the fact that I _might_ have said something about his sack having shrunken from the roids he takes to pump up for football." Theo smiled now, still looking at his fingers. "I just gave him facts about how users of performance enhancers bulk up _certain_ areas but shrink _other_ areas of the male anatomy. I don't think that made him very happy, especially in front of his groupie girls."

Olivia took another deep breath and leaned back now, studying Theo. "Well I won't advocate violence. You going and meeting him there and fighting him is _not_ an option."

Theo's tone was sardonic. "So, what should I do? Should I talk to him about his feelings? Try and reason with an unreasonable zombie? Apologize to him for defending myself and my family verbally? Mama, I don't think you understand how much of an ass he is. He's your typical dumb jock. At least he's a year ahead of me and will be gone when I'm a senior."

Olivia turned to Alex now. "You hearing this, Alex? Tad wants Theo to meet him at three at Glen Span Arch."

"Will it just be Tad or will his other delinquent friends be there?" Alex chimed in.

"After I explained that if he showed up with his posse it would be an unfair fight, he said it would just be him."

"What are we gonna do?" Alex asked.

" _We_ are not gonna do anything, Mom. I can handle this." Theo looked at Alex, those blue eyes piercing into her own. "I can handle this. He doesn't scare me."

But Alex saw a tiny flicker of fear in Theo's eyes. After all, Tad was a good eight inches taller, fifty pounds heavier, and was made of solid muscle. Their son was fit, in shape, but the blonde knew that he would never be able to stop a steel train. Theo would be beaten to a pulp.

"We have to do this the right way, Theo. Thank you for telling me about it…" Olivia leaned over once again and placed her hand on her son's, "…but I can't just let you go and fight this guy…you know that. And I won't rescue you or embarrass you and make things worse. We have to deal with this the right way…" Olivia leaned back again and Alex saw the wheels turning in her head. She watched as the brunette slowly nodded. "I think I know how to handle this…"

* * *

OOO

Olivia glanced at her watch.

 _2:58 p.m._

Alex had tried to insist on coming but Olivia had advised against it. They had to do this the right way and her wife being there wouldn't be what either of them would call by the books.

Theo was down below, at the spot intended and designated to meet Tad, and Olivia was high up on the bridge, out of sight. Fin was on the other side of the tunnel and Detective Rollins was undercover in a spandex outfit, and their plan was for her to jog by, casually, every so often.

Olivia looked at their son down there on the paved trail. He was pacing and kept slipping his cell phone from his pocket to check the time before looking around at all of the points that he knew were being surveilled and then all other entry points on the trail, as well. He looked nervous yet held that confidence that he had held for so long. With jeans and a dark gray hoodie, hood pulled over his head, he actually looked menacing.

They had a plan and Olivia hope that it would go accordingly.

A tall figure came from the west side now—jeans, a red hooded sweatshirt, dirty blonde hair peeking from beneath the hood. He was looking down as he walked, as though trying to not make it obvious that Theo was his final destination.

Tad stopped in front of Theo now and finally looked up. With their son having a mic on him, the brunette detective could hear everything being said. However, her son could not hear her.

"What's up shit-for-brains?" Tad greeted.

Theo shook his head. "You're such a dick."

Tad looked around, hands still in his pockets, scoping the area. "Is Mommy here?" He looked around again. "Your dike cop of a mom? I'll bet she's here somewhere…" He looked around again.

Olivia watched as Theo's jaw clenched. _Keep it together, Theo. Keep it together_ , Olivia encouraged. Their boy had to stick to the plan and cause Tad to make the first move.

Olivia watched as Amanda jogged toward them and then jogged in place. "Do either of you boys have the time?"

Tad smiled and looked at his watch before looking back at the blonde detective. "And what do I get in return?"

"Well, I don't know, handsome. What would you like?"

"Your number would be a nice start…" Tad admitted.

"It's three-oh-four, ma'am…" Theo declared politely.

"Thank you…" Amanda offered and then jogged away.

"What an idiot!" Tad bellowed. "You have no game! I could have gotten her number."

Theo's expression was disgusted. "Seriously?"

 _OK,_ Olivia thought. _Keep going, Theo. Tease him. Taunt him. Make him come at you,_ Olivia coaxed inside her mind.

"You think that an attractive, educated woman, with everything going for her, would actually choose someone like you? You can't put a sentence together and if I asked you what eighty-seven plus forty-three was you'd have to write it down…you're in every subject for tutoring, you laugh at your own jokes, and rumor has it that…" Theo leaned closer, looked around briefly, and then looked back at Tad, "…you have trouble satisfying your women…"

Theo took a small step back now—part of the plan.

"You little shit!" Tad took a step toward Theo and brought his arm back before propelling it forward.

Theo ducked and went head-first into the beefy teen's stomach, holding him in a wrestling stance as Tad grabbed Theo's waist. Heavy breathing, huffing and puffing and scuffling feet now. With force, Theo pushed Tad away and he stumbled backward slightly before a scowl covered his face and he charged at Theo again, rage in his eyes.

Then, the move came—the one the brunette had taught him—a quick one, two, three that would have Theo's opponent on the ground, incapacitated.

"Wait, Theo…wait…" Olivia said softly.

Tad's arm came up behind him again, elbow bent, fist clenched, the taller man gaining force to swing into him once more but Theo caught his hand in his fist as it came down, wrenched it around, behind his back, then used his right hand to shove his heel into the space in between Tad's nose and upper lip while simultaneously sliding his foot around and knocking Tad's leg out from supporting him.

The six-foot-four boy went down hard.

Fin rushed in and began speaking into his walkie-talkie about an assault by Glen Span Arch.

"This guy attacked _me_!" Tad blurted, on the ground, holding his nose and rolling from side to side.

"Say whatchoo want son. I saw the whole thing." Fin pulled Tad up almost effortlessly and wrenched his hands behind his back.

Amanda appeared now and cuffed the squirming teen. "Easy there..." Amanda struggled to hold him.

Fin took one side and Amanda the other as they escorted him down the path toward the parked patrol and UC cars.

Once out of sight, Olivia descended the side of the bridge, feet moving along stones and moss, black sneakers slipping along the loose soil and rocks, and made her way to the scene of the incident.

She moved up to her son and smiled. "Hey...you OK?"

Theo nodded and took a deep breath, blue eyes looking into her own. "Yeah..."

Olivia smiled now and shook her head. "Well, messing with the son of a NYPD cop wasn't the best idea, was it?"

Theo shook his head.

Olivia couldn't help it. Her son was almost as tall as her, almost a man, but she took his shoulders in her hands and pulled him to her, holding him tightly. "I'm glad you told me, Theo...that you talked to me about it and we dealt with it together..." She pulled away now and held his face in her hands, feeling the roughness beneath her thumbs on his cheeks. "I will always be here for you, my boy...watching your back. If any of you are ever threatened or someone ever has the grand plan to fight one of you or mess with one of you, always tell me or your mom, OK"

Theo nodded, a slow smile creeping along his face. "I will, Mom...I will..." Theo's face became concerned. "What will happen to him?"

"Fin and Amanda will take him to the station. They'll let him tell his side. His parents will come. Fin saw the whole thing so it's pretty much a closed case. He could be charged as a minor..."

Theo nodded. "It's up to me, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Baby. It is..." Olivia couldn't help it. She took his ears in her hands and then kissed his cheek gently. "He'll survive, Theo. Bullies like him need to learn their lesson."

Theo nodded once more.

Olivia looked at their son now. "You OK?" She didn't want to coddle him but wanted to make sure.

"I'm good, Mama…maybe he learned his lesson…not to mess with the Benson-Cabots…" Theo smiled.

"I think he did, Baby." Olivia wrapped her arm around her son and kissed his forehead. "I think he did."

They began to walk the opposite direction.

"Nice moves, by the way. Great technique…" Olivia offered.

"I learned from the best…" Theo admitted, bumping hips with his mother.


	35. The Townhouse Christening Continues

**A/N: Just to let you know…I have rewritten the ending of the last chapter, "Theo's Crane Kick", but only the ending. I think it fits better : )**

 **This chapter, this one-shot, is a throwback to when the ladies first moved into the townhouse. They had been there a couple of weeks and Theo was about eight months old? Alex hadn't even gotten pregnant yet. When they were moving in, they said they wanted to christen every room…remember? (winky, winky)**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 _The Townhouse Christening on Lexington Avenue Continues_

 _OOO_

Olivia adjusted the ear buds in her ears and then reached into the laundry basket and held up an off-white silk blouse as she chomped on a large wad of peppermint chewing gum and sang to Nelly's "Shake Ya Tailfeather".

"Where you from, turn around, who you came with?"

She reached forward and turned the washing machine on the delicate cycle, still dancing. She continued to drop clothing from the basket in now, swaying her hips from side to side.

"Shake that ass to the floor…shake ya tail feather…" Olivia added even more swish to her hips now as she added a cap of detergent and then closed the lid.

She saw movement to her left and looked up to find her wife standing there, arms folded and smiling, leaning against the door frame, wearing an over-sized, white V-neck t-shirt and a pair of short, gray sweat shorts, long legs nicely on display and showing the brunette just exactly how they went on for days, that alabaster skin so enticingly smooth.

Olivia continued dancing and smiled, raising her arms in the air and stepping to the beat toward her wife. She took the ear bud from her left ear and put it into her wife's left ear, smiling, before moving into her and grabbing her hips and pulling their bodies close together.

Alex swayed her hips as well and the two danced while simultaneously listening. Olivia leaned forward now and kissed her wife's neck gently, softly, pulling away ever-so-slightly before placing numerous kisses along her neck and then jawbone and then traveling to just below her ear.

"We have a few more rooms to go, Al…" Olivia rasped.

"Uh-huh…we definitely do." Alex began laughing. "But I don't know how you intend on satisfying the goal of christening the front atrium slash sunroom without drawing a crowd and breaking the law…"

"We'll figure it out when we need to…" Olivia continued kissing her wife's exposed skin, both still dancing. "Theo?"

Alex moaned, low and sexy, as Olivia pulled the neck of her t-shirt down and ran her tongue along the top border of the lace of her demi-cup bra, just barely grazing her already erect nipple. "Uhhh, Liv…he's right here…" Alex brought her left arm up and pointed, "…three feet from us…"

Olivia began backing Alex out of the laundry room just as the washer began its agitation cycle. "So, is he asleep?" She continued walking her backwards into the kitchen and eyed him in his carrier, eyes closed, mouth open, deep breathing being emitted.

"He's out, Liv…just conked out about five minutes ago…I was talking to him about Beethoven upstairs in the office and playing him the ninth symphony…"

"Maybe the boredom is what caused his sudden sleepiness?" Olivia kidded.

Alex pinched her waist firmly. "Remember…I'm the culture, you're the fun…"

Olivia leaned forward and kissed her wife gently. "Always, Al…" The brunette then took the blonde's waist into her hands and continued backing her wife into the island where their son's carrier was. She looked deeply into her wife's eyes, just enjoying them, studying them—their mesmerizing blueness, their undeniable sparkle—before letting her gaze roam over her porcelain skin, her pronounced cheekbones, that jaw line, and then that mouth. "You're so beautiful, Alex..." Olivia said softly. She continued to eye her wife's mouth. That same mouth that had, and continued, to bring her so much pleasure. The mouth that was so talented and amazingly plush, so enticingly full, so soft and…

"I want you, Liv…" Alex husked, her voice needy with lust.

"Well…" Olivia glanced at their new, large farmhouse table before looking back at the blonde, "…we haven't had the kitchen table yet, my gorgeous wife…" Olivia pointed out, moving both of her hands further downward and clutching her wife's hips firmly.

Alex shook her head. "No we haven't…only the kitchen counter…" Alex smiled, removing Olivia's iPod from her front pocket, taking both ear buds out of each of their ears, and placing all on the island. She slithered her hands up the brunette's back, clutching her shoulder blades firmly.

"So, does the counter still count as the kitchen?" Olivia smirked.

Alex looked up at the ceiling and placed her left finger on her chin, as though thinking, before looking back at her wife and smirking. "It does...but I think they're two separate locations. One is the kitchen and one is the dining area…" Alex chuckled.

"Well…" Olivia began walking her wife around the island and then backward once more as she coaxed her toward the table.

She took her wife's mouth with a hungry kiss now, mouths searching, tongues pressing and intertwining, as she simultaneously reached for the end chair and slid it aside before guiding the blonde to the end. She lifted her wife onto the flat, wooden surface now and then leaned Alex backward, their frantic kissing never ceasing.

Then, with a soft suction sound, Olivia released Alex's mouth. "How do you want it, Al?" Olivia asked against Alex's mouth, her lips only stopping briefly to utter those few words.

"Just take me, Liv…hard, fast…I want those magic fingers…" Alex whispered. "I'm so wet right now…so ready…"

Olivia smiled and leaned over her wife once more, the blonde's legs separating and the brunette placing herself in between her parted thighs. She felt firm heels on her backside now, pressing into her ass, and then two hands on her cheeks, Alex having gripped her face firmly.

"You're so sexy, Olivia…" Alex declared softly. "You're opening act laundry room dancing and hip and ass shaking were my foreplay, my love…so sexy…" Alex tried.

AAA

Her wife's mouth felt amazing as it roamed over her own, stopping every now and then to place her heated, soft, wet lips along the blonde's cheeks, her jaw, her neck. The blonde could feel her wife's hardened nipples through her thin black tank, brushing over her own hypersensitive, already-aroused breasts. The warmth and fullness of their weight on top of her felt comforting and erotic all at once.

Alex felt her waistband being tugged before she felt it sliding down her hips, felt her body being lifted slightly, rising briefly from the table, and then just as easily being set back down, and then a rush of cool air as her naked backside was exposed to the environment of the dining area, having chosen to go without panties for the afternoon in hopes of crossing another room off of their list sometime throughout the duration of the rest of the day. She then felt the coarse fabric of her wife's jean-clad knee against her lower lips—rough yet delightful. Alex threw her head back now and moaned loudly, her wife taking the opportunity to take her neck in a kiss once more.

A stinging sensation now, painfully pleasurable, along the most sensitive part of her flesh, her pulse point, and she knew her wife had just marked her. She hissed and then smiled, moaning again. "I'm glad it's turtleneck and scarf season, Liv…or else…"

Warm fingers entered her now, stopping all plans to finish her thought and her sentence. She gasped as they made their way in firmly. "Jeez, Liv…yes, take me…" Alex whispered, wrapping her legs more firmly around her wife now, her hands making their way to Olivia's backside, clenching the soft firmness in both hands.

Alex closed her eyes and tilted her head back, arching her back as she felt her body rock with Olivia's motions, her skilled fingers continuing to plunge into her. "Harder, Liv… _please_ …" Alex quavered.

Olivia's motions continued, now adding a new firmness to her already established rhythm. Then, Alex smelled her perfume, her shampoo, felt her body heat, and knew that her wife was leaning over her again.

Then, the brunette's own sultry, incited voice. "Look at me, Babe…I wanna watch you, Al…"

Alex opened her eyes now and looked into those chocolate orbs. Her pupils were darkened with desire, her mouth parted and puffy from their needy, frantic kissing. Alex felt her brow furrow as the warmth began to creep from the base of her core, building and building with each thrust from her wife. "One more, Liv…" Alex's voice was on the brink, her tone almost whiny with need, "…fill me with one more and go even deeper… _please_ …I'm almost there…" Alex pleaded.

Olivia's mouth was on her again and Alex felt a firmer pressure, a greater volume inside of her, her sex being filled to the max. And then…the warm burning as her wife began to hit the spot—the elusive spot that she already knew so well—as she curled her fingers and began working the blonde's g-spot.

Alex gasped and felt her body begin tremoring without her control, her wife having her typical complete mastering over her mind and body at this point.

"Come for me Alex…" Olivia whispered against her left ear before beginning to lick her neck, letting her tongue glide along her skin.

Alex felt her right nipple being pinched and tugged now before her wife's strong hand grabbed her breast firmly, her body now tensing for a release. Her knees clenched her wife's hips now, firmly, her heels still pressed against her wife's ass, as the sensation of her orgasm began in a small wave and then built and built before it crashed down around her, sending her body into euphoric spasms, her absolute pleasure under the spell of her wife's skilled touch.

"That's it, Al…" Olivia whispered, "…give it _all_ to me…"

Alex kept her eyes closed as she felt the last contraction run throughout her lower body, her breathing coming out in heavy pants, and felt her wife's fingers still inside of her, although now having ceased their movement. Soft lips felt along the corners of her mouth and then a firmness on her parted lips, the blonde reciprocating the kiss. Alex smiled into her wife's working mouth, "Mmmmm…God, Olivia…" she managed, "…incredible…"

A tiny cry was heard now, their baby boy rousing and letting out a sweet sound of hunger.

Alex finally opened her eyes and looked at her wife, the brunette smiling. She slowly removed her hand from the blonde's core and kissed her once more.

"Perfect timing…" Olivia offered.

Alex collected herself and sat up, adjusting the lace of her bra back onto her breasts, inched her way to the edge of the end of the table once more, placed her bare feet back onto the hardwoods, and then leaned over to grab her shorts. "I'd say you always have perfect timing, Detective…"

On shaky legs, Alex slipped her shorts back on, watching as Olivia lifted Theo from the carrier, his whimpering cries now having ceased, his tiny hand going to the brunette's right breast, blue eyes focused on his favorite source of food.

Olivia giggled as she moved into the living room. "Gosh...I feel so useful today…" She sat on the sofa and lifted her black tank upward, her braless breast awaiting their son. Theo latched on and began suckling immediately.

"Never doubt it, Liv…my popular wife…wanted and needed by all…serve and protect, and _serve_ you definitely do…" Alex winked.

* * *

 **A/N: As always, your reviews let me know that you are still enjoying this. I would love to hear what you thought of the new ending of the last chapter and also the sexiness of this one. Please let me know in even just one word because honestly, if the readership is not here, I won't continue with these one-shots. So please let me know one way or another, even just a word or a favorite.**

 **Until next time!**


	36. Are You Smarter Than Your Wife?

**A/N: First, let me apologize that this one-shot is so long. Once again, it took on its own life. Busy, exhausting first week for me, but I am still trying so hard to write. Enjoy!**

 **Also, I changed the original IQ scores to make them more... _realistic_... :)**

 **Background Note: Theo is around eight (beginning of second grade) and Isabel and Gracie are around seven (beginning of first grade).**

 _ **Are You Smarter Than Your Wife?**_

OOO

Olivia heard a lone bird in the near distance, its morning song a soothingly beautiful sound to wake up to. She realized now that there was a heaviness on top of her body, something weighing her down, like a heavy blanket or one of those X-ray vests they put on you when you're at the dentist.

The brunette slowly peeled her eyes open to find her wife virtually on top of her, save for her left leg, which was off to the side. Her wife's blonde hair was covering her eyes and her nose and mouth were nestled in the crook of Olivia's armpit.

Olivia smiled and began jostling with laughter as she tried to formulate the reasons and the process as to how this could have happened. The speed of her laughter picked up as she imagined her wife slowly creeping on top of her throughout the course of the night, and the humor of it all built with intensity.

Alex groaned and stretched as she fisted her left hand and raised it into the air, letting out an adorable squeak.

Olivia looked down at her wife who was blinking slowly, sleepy eyes and a furrowed brow, those baby blues adjusting to just having opened for the day.

Alex lifted her head and smiled. "Mmmm. What, Liv?" She yawned and moaned and then closed her eyes again, resting her chin on the brunette's upper chest.

"Al?" Olivia questioned, looking at the closed lids in front of her.

"What, Babe?" Alex moaned before yawning once more. "God, I'm so tired…"

"I'm just wondering how this happened…" Olivia continued giggling.

"Don't you know…?" Alex reasoned. "You, Olivia Benson-Cabot, are my own personal body pillow…" Alex giggled.

"And I love it…" Olivia kissed her wife's nose and then brought her feet from underneath her wife's and slid them to the sides and wrapped her legs around her, still giggling. She let her arms envelop her as well, and then held her firmly. "My exhausted, beautiful wife won the case though, right?"

Alex nodded, now burying her face into the crook of the brunette's neck. "Mmmmm, that I did, Babe."

"And it's over now…" Olivia added, taking the fingertips of both of her hands to the blonde's back and beginning to stroke it softly—up and down, up and down.

"Yes…it's all over…" Alex mumbled.

"And now we can totally relax and celebrate. Tonight we should go out to dinner and have some wine and a nice rich dessert."

"Totally…" Alex repeated and then her body began shaking, "…like totally, Babe…that would be awesomely radical…"

"Mmmmm, Babe… _yes, please_ with that voice." Olivia's hands now moved from her wife's back and slid further down past her waist, her hips, feeling the curve, the femininity, before letting her palms and fingers roam further downward and clutch the perfect firmness of the blonde's backside. "It does things to me…when you play dumb…"

They both laughed and Alex lifted her torso and propped herself up, elbows next to Olivia's arms, to look at the brunette.

"Is that so…?"

"It's always been so, Alex…God…" Olivia reached up and moved a lock of hair away from her wife's face, "…such a gorgeous, intelligent, cultured woman, doing _that_ voice…" Olivia giggled once more, "…doesn't match or make any sense on you, but it…" Olivia laughed harder now, "…really gets my juices flowing…"

"Mmmm…" Alex leaned forward and kissed the brunette gently, her plush lips feeling Heavenly, "…flowing juices are my specialty…" Alex smiled.

"Oh, I _know_ that…" Olivia clutched her backside even more firmly now.

"And, like…so is, like…" Alex kissed her chin softly, "…getting…" Alex kissed her jaw line, "…like…" she kissed the corner of her mouth, "…my wife's body…" she kissed the left corner, "…like…" she gazed at her now, smiling before slowly leaning in and kissing her fully on the mouth—slow, sensual, warm—as she pulled away smiling, "… _off_ …" she whispered.

"Turn on the faucet, Babe…let them flow and get me off…" Olivia giggled.

"Mmmm…like totally…with pleasure…"

* * *

"And Michelle said that she has a big mansion and her daddy is the president of a company." Theo took a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, milk dripping down his chin as he chewed.

Alex was about to tell him to wipe it when he lifted his left arm to his mouth and swiped his mouth quickly with the chambray sleeve of his uniform shirt. She couldn't help but smile. "Use your napkin, Theo. Not your shirt."

Blue eyes looked at her and she winked at him, their little boy smiling back.

"Al?" Olivia's voice started soft and Alex heard her black heeled boots clicking on the hardwoods, coming closer.

OOO

Isabel and Grace were right behind the brunette but soon were trotting around her to join their brother at the breakfast table.

"Have you seen my little gold dangly turquoise earrings? The tear drop ones? I had them on yesterday and now I can't find them…" Olivia began feeling her blazer and pants pockets as she walked to the coffee pot and took her mug from next to it and poured herself a cup.

"You didn't have them on last night, Liv…you weren't wearing them when you came home." Alex dipped her knife into a small jar of a chunky, green jam and spread some on her toast.

Olivia wondered if that was a new spread they had bought that she didn't remember buying. There was an apple jalapeno one that they thought they both might like, but Olivia swore they didn't actually end up purchasing it.

The brunette detective leaned against the island and angled her eyes upward, thinking, steaming coffee cup in front of her mouth, hovering. "OK, yeah…I took them off at work. That's right…I think they're in my desk drawer." She began walking to the table and sat next to her wife. "Come on, guys…we have to go in about fifteen minutes. Let's eat…" Olivia took a piece of toast from the basket and took a bite off of the corner.

"No _confiture_ , Liv?"

"Not today, Al…" Olivia smiled. "Today's not a jelly kind of day…" She looked at Isabel who was loading more and more red jam onto her toast, their little blue-eyed girl tilting the jar as the chunky, raspberry thickness slid out of the container. "Iz…that's too much. Your teeth will rot…"

"And her energy level will be out of control," Alex offered, standing and moving to their little girl. She took the fruit spread-laden toast from Isabel's plate and began scraping some of the topping off and back into the jar.

"Nooooooo! Mine! I want all the jelly!" Isabel bellowed, her cheeks pinkening immediately.

"It's too much, Isabel. Too much salt for the morning."

Olivia eyed her wife's baby blue silk robe, the lapels parting slightly to reveal her skimpy nightshirt. Her wife had the day off and was planning on enjoying it relaxing.

"Uh… _salt_ , Al?" Olivia questioned.

"Sodium. I meant sodium." Alex put the toast back on Isabel's plate and then screwed the lid back on the jar and brought it with her to her side of the table, sitting once again.

Isabel had thankfully accepted her altered toast and was now eating happily.

"Sugar, Babe…not sodium."

"What, Liv?" Alex took a deep breath and let it out, reached for her coffee and took a sip. She looked adorably tired in her robe and glasses, her hair in a loose clip, but she did look more than exhausted.

"It's OK, Al." Olivia took another bite of toast, set it down, and then placed her hand on her wife's, caressing the top gently with her thumb. "Good thing you have today off. I think you need it to recover and rest. Pamper yourself…maybe a bath…a little reading…a massage when I get home…" Olivia winked.

"My kind of spa…" Alex smiled.

Olivia shook her head, narrowing her eyes at her wife and smirking. "You sure you're OK? Your brain doesn't seem to be quite there today. You called shampoo hair soap earlier and your toothbrush your pencil…"

Theo made a noise—a slight sputtering chuckle.

The ladies turned to him and he was smiling wickedly, his body shaking with laughter, milk dripping from his closed mouth. Isabel looked at her brother and then began laughing hysterically, as well, before Grace smiled and looked at her mothers.

"Pencil…" Theo giggled, still sputtering slightly.

"Careful, Theo," Olivia warned.

Alex looked back at her wife. "I _did_?" A slow smile crept along her face as she took a bite of toast. "Mm…" she grimaced. "Oh my G—" She spit the toast into her paper napkin.

"What is it?" Olivia questioned. "Did you bite your lip? Is it your tooth?"

Alex stood abruptly and moved to the trashcan before she stepped on the floor lever, the lid popping up. She dropped the green spread-laden toast into it.

Olivia reached for the jar of green now and lifted it, turning the label to face her. She smiled. "Dill relish?" She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she threw her head back at her wife's absolute adorableness. "Not tasty?"

"Jeez, Liv. Maybe all of that valley girl talk this morning lowered my IQ." Alex sat again. "And I do feel a little off, too. My brain does need rest today. A nice day full of mind numbing relaxation." Alex smiled.

"What's an IQ?" Theo asked.

The ladies looked at each other.

"Me or you, Al?" Olivia smiled.

"You take it, Babe…since you're the one with the higher points…" the blonde winked.

"Ha, ha, ha…" Olivia turned back to face their son. "It's a number that tells what you're good at, Baby. It's a test that has shape patterns and words and how they go together and other math-type problems."

"I could do that!" he beamed.

"Yes, you could, my boy. And you would do very well, too. I believe you would." She looked at Isabel and Grace now. " _All_ of you would do well…my precious babies."

"Did you and Mommy do well?" Theo's brow was furrowed.

Olivia looked at her wife again and then smiled. She reached for her chin to grab it, and did, before Alex promptly shoved her hand away, smiling and shaking her head.

Alex took another piece of toast from the basket and took a bite, obviously having followed her wife's lead on eating it dry.

"We both did well, Theo. Both your Mommy and I passed the test…" Olivia reached for her wife's chin again, this time catching it in her grip. Alex's hand went to her side and she dug her knuckle into it before lobster-clawing her waist firmly.

"Stop, Liv…enough…" Alex tried as the two virtually wrestled for the other's intended part to grab.

The kids were all giggling at this point, Theo now clapping with glee.

"OK, OK…truce. Mercy," Alex begged.

Olivia stopped and leaned back, reaching for her coffee and eyeing the kids again, winking at them over the rim of her mug. "Do you think yours has changed since you last took it?" the brunette questioned. She looked at her wife and saw a look of puzzlement on her face.

"I don't think they can change…can they? Do you think yours has since The Academy?"

"Maybe higher now…" Olivia giggled, earning another pinch from her wife. "You don't think older and wiser equals higher IQ?"

Alex shook her head as she unscrewed the lid to the raw honey now. "I don't think so. I think it stays the same, unless…you think it could _improve_?" Alex's cerulean pools looked into her own now, an almost determination in her eyes.

"Or lower…" Olivia smirked.

Alex held her finger up in warning, her eyes sparkling.

"So…my beautiful wife. You up for a challenge?" Olivia smiled, popping the last bite of bread into her mouth.

"Are _you_?"

"Of course…" Olivia winked. "I have to prove to my wife that I wasn't lying when we were newly married. Absolutely."

"Liv…" Alex wiped her mouth, "…you, my love, don't have to prove _anything_ to me… _ever_ …I know your brilliant analytical detective mind and I know the quick wisdom that it holds…I've always known, Babe…" Alex winked back.

"So, a battle of the wits?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Next Saturday?" Alex offered.

Olivia held her hand out. "Next Saturday at…let's say, ten o'clock?"

They shook hands.

"Deal…" Alex smiled.

Theo cheered and the twins followed his lead.

"Yea! A battle!"

Olivia looked back at Alex. "The challenge is on…"

"That it is, Liv…hold on to your hat…"

* * *

AAA

It had been exactly ten o'clock that both ladies started the test, their laptops out at the kitchen table, on opposite ends, both very much into the acceptance of this particular challenge. It was an online IQ test from the internet and, in order for it to be valid and fair, they had agreed to begin simultaneously.

They were now almost an hour into it and the kids had been in the living room watching _Rio 2_ , still groggy from the laziness of a Saturday morning and from just having woken up. Theo's eyes were glazed over and he was sitting with one knee to his chest, the other hanging off the sofa, playing with the hair on the top of his head, twisting it around. Grace's side was cuddled up next to him but her head was on the cushion of the sofa to her right. Isabel was on the floor, right in front of the TV, head propped on three throw pillows, a blanket over her, her eyes wide with excitement.

Alex let her eyes flit up to her wife. Olivia had her reading glasses on and they were slipping down her nose ever-so-slightly. Those tortoise-shell frames looked amazingly adorable on her and Alex couldn't help but smile.

 _Focus, Alex. Focus_. Her inner voice was firm, chastising.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her wife move and couldn't help but look up. Olivia reached into the air and stretched, closing her eyes and moaning before yawning and then refocusing on the problem she was on.

Alex's eyes returned to her own test.

 _Which of the following can be arranged into a 5-letter English word?_

Alex looked at the choices. She knew that choice "a" wasn't right. More movement from her wife. Alex's eyes gravitated to the brunette now who was studying the screen but also unbuttoning her white cardigan at the same time. Cocoa orbs glanced upward, a smirk on that caramel complexion. Alex couldn't help but look at her wife's now-exposed caramel cleavage.

The brunette glanced into the living room before looking back at Alex and unbuttoned one more button nonchalantly, the parting of her lapels now showing a hint of her lacy, ivory bra.

Alex ground her teeth and looked at her wife now who was avoiding eye contact altogether. "You're not playing fair, Babe…" Alex uttered, her own eyes now focused on the answer for "b", which could have been correct.

Her cell phone trilled on the table next to her right hand, causing her to jump slightly. The screen said _Jonathan_. "Worst possible time…" Alex mumbled.

"Seems to be his specialty," Olivia offered, eyes still transfixed on her screen.

Alex looked at her wife again. She seemed to be having no problems with distractions so Alex decided to give her one.

"He's probably almost here, Al. One of us is gonna have to get the door." Olivia clicked something on her own lap top. "That one was too easy," she boasted.

Jonathan was headed over to take the kids to breakfast at a pancake place and then to a petting zoo that was in Central Park for a few weeks and then finally to the movies, and the ladies were to meet them all back at he and Casey's for a late lunch at three.

Alex took her glasses off now. "We'll know when he rings the bell," Alex said casually as she brought the end of the stem of her specs into her mouth and began biting it and taking it into her mouth seductively. She looked up to find her wife not deterred in the slightest.

"Mommy!" Isabel's voice was high-pitched and was suddenly next to her blonde mother. "I wanna take my little pink suitcase and dolly to Uncle Johnny's to play with Kim. OK?"

Little hands were on her thigh now squeezing before Isabel reached up with her right hand and began squeezing Alex's left cheek with her tiny right hand.

"OK? Mommy?" she questioned. "I wanna take it… _please_?"

Alex looked down briefly and saw her blue-eyed daughter's adorable, pleading face and smiled. "Ask Mama if it's OK."

 _There. A distraction. Olivia can have a few moments of being unfocused now._

Alex refocused on her own screen.

"Mama, can I?" she asked sweetly. She was now at Olivia's side, hands doing the same thing to her brunette mother.

"Of course, Iz…go on up and get it. Uncle Johnny will be here any minute."

The doorbell rang now and then Olivia announced, "I'll get it." She tapped something on the mouse pad of her lap top and then her right hand pressed a button. "I'm done." Chocolate eyes looked into her own as she stood. She smiled broadly at her and then blew her a kiss before standing and re-buttoning her buttons in order to answer the door.

"You're done?" Alex questioned, looking at the number she was on—28 out of 30. _OK, almost done._

"What's up, Benson-Cabots?" Jonathan's voice was louder than usual today.

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying so desperately to finish this test without any more interruptions. She looked up to find Olivia tiptoeing next to Jonathan, the brunette holding his bicep with both hands.

"Stop, Liv…" Alex cocked her head to the side.

"She's almost done," Olivia giggled. "You might wanna take the kids before those cheeks get any pinker. They've been growing in redness over the past half hour…"

Alex ground her teeth and glared at her wife. "Jonathan…look at her screen and remember the score."

"I thought you said you believed me…" Olivia almost whined.

Alex glanced upward to find her wife's jaw having dropped. "I do, Babe…" Alex clicked on the answer for number twenty-nine.

"I'm gonna get these little firecrackers out of your hair so my sister can have her moment of gloating in a few minutes."

Alex glanced up again to find Olivia whispering something into her brother-in-law's ear. She pulled away smiling, Jonathan's mouth now open in shock.

"Well, well, well…finally met her match, did she?"

"Jonathan…" Alex tried through gritted teeth.

"OK, OK…come on, guys…" Jonathan clapped three times excitedly.

The kids ran to their mothers and kissed and hugged them before joining their uncle and heading toward the door.

"Be good for your aunt and uncle!" Alex called, her focus on the last question, mouth moving as she read it.

It was a number sequence question, the blonde easily knowing the answer but wanting to be absolutely sure. After all, this was going to determine who would tease whom from now on.

From the corner of her eye she watched as Olivia entered from the hallway now, then watched her pass by, then felt her hands on her shoulders. She then felt warm breath and then a kiss on her cheek.

"Take your time, Babe. I'm gonna go get all the sheets from upstairs."

Alex couldn't help but smile. "OK, Liv. Almost done here."

With that, Olivia was off and up the stairs.

Alex answered the final question and then clicked on the _submit_ tab.

* * *

OOO

Alex stared at both screens, arms folded, the displays side by side, her mouth parted.

The results had been almost exactly the same as they had been the first time they had both taken an IQ test. The brunette's had lowered one point and Alex's had risen two. Olivia's 132 turned into a 131 and Alex's 128 had become a 130. They were both rather impressive, yet the blonde didn't seem very ecstatic.

"Babe?" Olivia rubbed her wife's back. "You OK?

Blue eyes met her own and her wife smiled. Alex slithered her arms around her now and pulled her close.

"I'm fine, my beautiful, intelligent, sexy wife." She leaned in and kissed her gently, letting her tongue dance lightly along the brunette's lower lip.

"Mmmm…good. I'm glad. I thought you might be upset…like you were six years ago when I first mentioned it."

Alex shook her head, still smiling. "No, Liv…I think I've grown a little since then."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah…we both have…" Olivia began giggling. "So I guess this means you can still do my favorite accent and you won't harm your score."

"Wanna test it out? Alex wiggled her eyebrows, her smile broadening.

"I don't see why not. We have the house to ourselves and nothing but time," Alex offered.

"You're absolutely right, my beautifully irresistibly intelligent—"

Alex stopped her with another kiss, this time long, probing and sensual.

Alex pulled away as Olivia's eyes remained closed.

"Mmmm…do it, Babe…say something…" she whispered.

Olivia felt firm hands on her backside and then warm breath on her ear.

"I'm like totally, fer sure gonna make you scream, Babe…"

"To the max?" Olivia breathed, tilting her head back, the blonde taking the opportunity to place her open mouth on her flesh and suck softly.

"To the max," Alex said softly against her heated neck.

The ladies made their way down the hallway and up the stairs, ready to show each other that a number on a screen didn't matter in the slightest.

* * *

 **A/N (2): As always, I would love to hear from you. Thank you to those of you who read and review. It still means so much that you are enjoying it.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Patricia**


	37. Rollin' Down the Street

_**Rollin' Down the Street, on my Cell Phone, Sippin' on Iced Green Tea**_

 _(Laid back…with my mind on my neighbors and my neighbors on my mind…)_

AAA

Alex shook her head and giggled, still chewing, and reached her right hand over to Olivia's and placed it on top of hers. She reached for her water with her left hand and took a sip, washing down the last bit of chicken from her meal.

Olivia smiled at her now and leaned back, intertwining her fingers with the blonde's. "What, Alex? It's not like this is out of the ordinary. I mean…I did used to have patrol beat when I was a measly officer…I had to do it all the time. The most boring thing in the world. I hated it."

"I only wish you could wear your uniform." Alex winked. "But, like I said…my wife cannot tell a lie…" Alex leaned in now, eyeing the brunette's full lips. "I knew you wouldn't be able to at that neighborhood meeting."

They were both casual that evening—Olivia in a pair of jeans and a black, V-neck sweater, her hair in a high ponytail, her beautiful face sans make-up, and Alex in a pair of white, slim-fit joggers and a red, long-sleeved T-shirt, thick, fluffy socks on her feet.

The detective leaned into Alex now, smiling. "No, I cannot…you know me well, Al."

Both ladies filled the gap and brought their lips together, kissing softly. Alex felt her wife's tongue flutter rapidly along her parted lips and the blonde pulled away to find her wife's body shaking with laughter.

"Jeez, Olivia…" Alex tried.

Olivia shook her head, lips tight, still chuckling.

"Someone's feeling very obnoxious tonight," Alex added, not able to hide her own grin. "What time will you be back?"

"Eight. Seven to eight is my time." Olivia stood and Alex did, as well. "I'm taking the beamer for inconspicuousness…"

Alex furrowed her brow.

"Better than the Rover. Vintage BMW screams humility… _old_ , but not necessarily _new_ , money..." Olivia smiled.

Alex nodded. "OK, Babe. Whatever you say. All I know is that…picturing my wife out there, protecting the neighborhood, makes me feel even safer. Theo and I will be fine." Alex leaned over the high chair and took Theo into her arms, their little boy wrapping his tiny limbs around her and smiling.

"Dah! Boh! Ma!" he chirped happily.

Alex brought her mouth to his temple and kissed his warm skin gently. "Yes, your Mama is gonna protect our neighborhood!" Alex cheered, grabbing his little fist and shaking it in the air.

"Bah!" Theo's little body jerked happily.

Olivia moved in now and leaned into both her wife and son. She kissed Theo's mouth and then looked at the blonde. "I've gotta go. I'll have my cell on." Olivia smiled.

"Expect a dirty text…" Alex winked. "Try not to eat too many donuts."

"Very funny…" Olivia sneered, narrowing her eyes, before she moved to grab her leather jacket from the top of one of the kitchen stools and slip it on. "Seriously, do you want any donuts? I can get some for tomorrow morning…"

Alex laughed. "No, Babe. Just you, back safe, in bed with me tonight," Alex smiled.

"That, I can do, Al. See you soon…"

Alex cradled the back of their boy's head in her palm, feeling the silkiness of his locks. "Peace out, Liv. Go protect."

* * *

OOO

Olivia turned left onto 76th Street and began slowly down the street. "Fallin' back on that ass, with a hellified gangsta lean…" she said softly as her eyes scoped the streets, in between townhouses, trying to gander anything out of the ordinary, "…old batch of collard greens…" Dr. Dre's _Nothin' But a G Thang_ pumped through the speakers of the small vehicle. She took her travel mug from the cup holder and took a sip of her warm, green tea before placing it back in the holder, shaking her hips to the beat and pumping her shoulders.

Her cell phone pinged with a message now and she looked to the passenger side seat. _Unknown Caller_ was on the screen with the option to slide.

She turned left onto 3rd Avenue and then pulled in front of _Atlantic Grill_ and pulled into a parallel parking space. She slid her thumb over the screen and quickly typed in: _Who is this?_

She had already sent her wife a selfie from the car—one of her puckering, one a serious, cop shot with the street in the background—and her wife had, in turn, sent one of she and Theo, and one of herself in her robe, lapels parted enticingly, revealing the smooth ivory skin in between her breasts. Just enough to get her wife's heart racing.

Another message: _What are you wearing?_

Olivia narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow. Maybe Alex's phone was glitching? Some sort of crossed signals on the cell towers? Maybe her caller ID wasn't working? For the sake of professionalism and on the chance that this wasn't actually her wife, she decided to keep it classy.

Olivia replied back: _You know what I'm wearing. I just saw you._

The _Unknown_ replied: _Oh, yeah. Hot. Sexy. Rrrroooowwww!_ (Then a devil and a flame emoji).

 _Who the hell is this?_ Olivia wondered.

Her cell phone rang in her hands then, startling her slightly. She shifted back into gear and put her phone to her left ear, continuing up 3rd Street. "Benson-Cabot." Her tone was firm. Unyielding.

"Where are you?" a familiar male voice questioned. "Didn't you get my text?"

"Jonathan? Wh-what are you doing? Whose number is this?"

"Mine. I upgraded phones and had to get a new number. Casey got my old phone. Same number for me on hers, though."

"What? Jonathan you're making absolutely no sense."

"Hey, swing by and pick me up. I'm in front of your house on the corner."

Olivia continued on and turned left on 79th Street before spotting her brother-in-law up ahead at the corner, the streetlight casting a golden glow on his curly hair. He raised his hand, waved, and smiled, phone still to his ear.

She slowed and then stopped, watching as Jonathan jogged around the front of the car and then opened the passenger door, got in, and closed the door behind him. He immediately began putting his seat belt on.

"Evening, Detective. Where to? What're we doing tonight? Looking for drug deals? Locating dead bodies?" He turned to his left and looked into the backseat. "Do we have the K-9 unit here? Is anyone on our tail?" He stopped and listened to the music, smirking at the brunette, as _Rollin' with my Homies_ by Coolio started to play.

Olivia shook her head. "Not a word about the music, Jonathan. No…nothing as glamorous as that, Jonathan. Neighborhood Crime Watch patrol here…" Olivia raised her finger into the air, "…I volunteered a couple of weeks ago." Olivia looked down at her chest and took the badge that they had made for her and had given her to wear—a lanyard with a laminated ID card that simply read _Crime Watch Patrol, Det. Olivia Benson_. She pulled back into traffic and continued on 79th Street, planning on taking a right on Park next.

"Oooooh, fancy. So no car chases tonight?" Jonathan smirked.

"Probably not. Maybe further into the city. But not here. It's…" Olivia looked at the clock on the dash, "…seven-forty five, so I only have a few minutes left. What's up with you?" Olivia turned right on Park Avenue.

"Just had a chat with my sister. Trying to feel out what she might want for her birthday."

"Not long now, is it? Just a month." Olivia offered, looking around before turning right onto 80th. "I've got my end all planned." Olivia turned slightly and smiled at the muscled man beside her.

"And what is that?"

"Getting dressed up, dinner, dancing, come back, maybe some wine…and more…" Olivia's smile grew in broadness now. "I bought her this gold necklace that she talks about every time we're in Nordstrom. Mel and Fin are babysitting Theo."

"Well, I can't compete with that. Is there anything else she's had her eye on? Any shows? Any watches or coats? CDs? Perfume?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes and jutted her pursed lips out, thinking. "She did say that when the musical _Carousel_ came back into town that she'd like to go. I think it starts next week? I've seen billboards for a few days now when I drive through Times Square."

"Sounds great. I think she would love that. It'll be another chance for you to have a date with my sister…" Jonathan added.

Olivia nodded, smiling, "Yeah. It's nice to be able to do that every now and then."

"She loves you so much, you know, Olivia. My sister."

Olivia glanced at her brother-in-law, his turquoise eyes sparkling in the dimness, the streetlights flashing on his bronze face intermittently. "I know, Jonathan. I've always known. And I love her more than I've ever loved anyone or anything…" The brunette's voice caught and she cleared her throat, smiling. "See? She still does that to me. Gets me all choked up just thinking about her and how much I love her."

"She knew you'd get back together, you know. Those first two years after she got back, she was a mess. She had lost weight. I saw her at Christmas and almost didn't recognize her. She was depressed for a long time. But she never lost faith. Those letters were the one thing that kept her going."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Letters?" She turned right onto Lexington, their street, and then pulled into the alley that would lead them to her townhouse garage.

"You don't know about the letters? She never showed them to you?"

Olivia pulled into the driveway and then put the car in _park_ before turning the engine off.

"No…no, she didn't."

"She wrote you a letter every day for three years. Never sent them. But wrote them and sealed them. It was her way of talking with you, telling you about her life. Letting you know that she hadn't forgotten…would never forget…"

Olivia swallowed now, the huge lump there almost making it impossible. She felt the warm sting of tears, quickly threatening to spill from them. "I didn't know…" she declared softly.

Jonathan only smiled. "My sister has a heart of gold, bigger than most. That puma in the courtroom is all an act…"

Olivia smiled now and laughed lightly, her nose beginning to run. She swiped at it with the back of her wrist. "I know…she's a kitten when it comes to love and family…" Olivia sniffed, "…that's for sure."

Jonathan reached out and placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder. "You OK?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I'm good…" She sniffed again and smiled at her brother-in-law before reaching her arms out and leaning forward.

The burly man embraced her tightly and they held each other.

"Thanks, Jonathan. Thanks for telling me, too…"

They pulled away. "No problem, Wonder Liv. No problem. And thanks for the gift advice."

Olivia smiled once more and, with that, Jonathan exited the car and closed the door behind him, leaned over, smiled and waved, and was off, around the house to get his car from the front.

Olivia depressed the button on her visor and watched as the thick, heavy garage door slowly raised. She pulled inside and pressed the button again, taking her cell and keys with her, and exited the car.

AAA

Alex heard the rumble of the garage door below her and knew that Olivia was back. She had already put Theo in his crib, showered, and was just brushing her hair when she heard the entry door to the kitchen open and shut.

Then, booted heels clicking on the hardwoods, then the soft thump up steps on the carpeted staircase. Then, her wife came into view and she began walking down the hallway, her image and that smile, getting closer and closer.

 _Has she been crying?_ Her nose was slightly pink and her eyes watery. She walked right up to the blonde and placed her hands on both sides of her face, inspecting her eyes, those cocoa orbs looking back and forth between her own.

"I love you, Alex…" Olivia whispered, now eyeing her mouth.

"I know, Babe…I—" But her words were stopped with a kiss—searing, searching, slow, and sensual. Alex placed her hands on her wife's waist and moaned as the brunette pulled away. Alex's eyes remained closed. "What's going on, Liv?" she uttered slowly before opening her eyes and looking into those soothing, dark pools once more.

"You wrote me letters?" Olivia questioned softly, cocking her head to the side.

Realization hit the blonde now and she felt her lower lip quaver. She nodded. "My brother told you?"

Olivia nodded, her own eyes brimming with moisture. "You never showed me?"

Alex shook her head. "No, Liv…they were so pathetic…I-I read a few of them when you and I started seeing each other again and realized how ridiculous and needy they were. And then it didn't matter because we were back. We were falling in love again and there was no reason to share them. I was in a dark place when I wrote those letters…so dark…I would never want you to think that it was because of anything you did…"

Olivia reached around her wife with both hands and pulled her into a warm, firm embrace. The brunette began swaying her and Alex fell into the comfort.

"I wanna make love to you, Babe…" Olivia whispered, her voice full of need. She pulled away and held Alex's face in her hands once more, pure carnal desire in those chocolate orbs. "Let me show you how much I love you, Alex."

Alex nodded, feeling her breath quicken from those simple words.

Olivia reached down now and took the ends of her wife's robe ties into delicate fingers and tugged gently, the belt unfastening easily. She then moved the fabric off of her shoulders and let the silkiness fall to the floor. The brunette began at her wife's shoulders, kissing them gently, softly, tracing a path along her upper chest and to the other shoulder, her satiny lips sending chills all along her body and making her nipples stiffen instantaneously.

"Oh, Liv…" Alex whispered, tilting her head back.

Olivia placed her hands on the blonde's bare waist and took the ropey column of her neck into her mouth, sucking softly before peppering it with more kisses. "I love you, Alex...I love you so much...more than anything, Babe..." Olivia's own voice was filled with yearning.

"Please…" Alex uttered softly, "…your clothes, Liv… _please_ …"

Within moments, both ladies were in bed, unclothed. Olivia was propped on her left elbow, hovering over Alex, the front of her warm, bronzed body pressed to the blonde's side, her right leg hiked over Alex's knees, those perfectly, tanned, bulbous breasts and cocoa nipples on display in front of her. Alex's body was ready, humming and virtually trembling with desire. The blonde watched as Olivia took her forefinger and traced a slow, delicate line down in between her breasts, and down along her ever-growing baby bump, those dark, intense orbs not leaving blue.

The brunette leaned forward and gently pressed her warm, tender lips to her own, taking her time, both savoring the sensations, tongues slowly dancing with one another.

Olivia took her time that night, showing Alex just how very much she appreciated the gesture that had been revealed, that had happened so long ago. The brunette proved to her wife that there was no one else for her. She showed the blonde that all of her love was for her, would always be for her, and her alone. And the bond and love that they had always shared would never be broken and would only grow stronger with time.

...

A/N: Would love, as always, to hear your thoughts. Thank you to all of my readers who have ever enjoyed, been faithful to, and have let me know how much you love my writing. I can't tell you enough how much it has always meant to me.


	38. Always a Fear of Danger: Part One

A/N: Theo is around six, the twins around five. The episode "Townhouse Incident" was the episode that inspired this and I tweaked it a little to fit Cabenson. I hope you enjoy.

 _ **Always a Fear of Danger: Part One**_

AAA

"Who can tell me what's happening?" Alex tried to remain calm but it seemed that no one had information on her wife.

Olivia was scheduled to attend a DNA conference in Brooklyn that morning but had gone on a well-being check to one of Theo's schoolmate's houses beforehand. Lana said that she had gone by a mutual acquaintance's residence earlier that morning and the mother was acting strangely and had told her that her son, Luca, was sick and didn't need to be taken to school that day, as the young sitter had done for the past six months.

Although Theo and the girls were now taken by either Olivia or Alex every morning, and sometimes both, Lana was still the ladies' sitter quite frequently.

And so, on a hunch, Lana had left the abode in question and had gone right to the Benson-Cabots, relaying the information to Olivia and telling her that she might want to check it out.

The brunette had called Alex from the car, right before she was to exit to go up the steps to the brownstone, and told her that she would text or call when she got to the conference.

But that had never happened.

Alex took her right thumb cuticle to her mouth and began gnawing at a tiny protrusion of skin, her eyes glazed over as she stared at a spot on the floor in her office, cell to her ear.

"Just spoke to Carisi and Fin an they said that the GPS on her cell says she's still inside. The neighborhood is on lock down and we're sending back up to the location. I'm headed out now." Dodds was new to the force, but Alex had met him a few times already and trusted his judgement, his information, and his authority.

"Thank you, Dodds...please let me know as soon as you can..."

"Will do," he agreed.

Alex took her phone from her ear and depressed the _end_ button before staring at the tiled floor, eyes focused intently.

She closed her eyes. These were the situations that scared her to death. The situations that caused panic in her mind and heart. The ones that were always anticipated but that they were never completely prepared for when the actual time came. Olivia had spoken to her only an hour and a half prior and, in Alex's estimation, that was enough time to make the check, make it to the convention center where the conference was to be held, and then call her.

She knew something was wrong in the pit of her stomach, even without checking the time. After her first class, she decided to text her wife. Then call. Then text again. She knew then that something was terribly wrong.

She couldn't sit here, though, at her desk, and wait. Couldn't carry on teaching another class as if nothing was wrong. She needed to do something productive. She needed to find out how her wife was doing and what was happening.

She grabbed her coat and her car keys, and made her way out the door.

* * *

"She's inside, but she's OK..." Fin said calmly. "I promise...besides...you know Liv. She's got it under control."

Alex's eyes moved to the bustle inside of the squad room. She wanted to tell him to be upfront with her. To be straight and honest with her as he had always been. She wanted to ask how he knew that was true that she was OK. Instead, she only nodded slightly and brought her left arm to wrap it around her midsection as she dropped herself into the black, leather swivel chair of her wife's desk.

"Place is surrounded, Alex. We're in the mobile unit and the HNT team and Tucker are all here. They're gonna get a clear shot and try and take him down when they come out," Fin calmly informed the blonde attorney.

Alex gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "Take him _down_? Take him _down_?" She felt her eyes widen in horror, a stinging wetness beginning from fear. "And she'll be there, too? You said when _they_ come out..." Alex looked up at the ceiling, willing her tears away before looking back at a framed photo on her wife's desk of all five of them at the beach house. "And what if they hit her, _too_? What _then_ , Fin?" Alex felt her lower lip tremor uncontrollably now. She steeled her expression, firming her emotions. "I want to be there. I _need_ to be there..."

"Absolutely not, Alex. Not possible." His tone was direct, yet sensitive. "Too dangerous. Safest place to be is there at the precinct for when this is all over. You gotta wait there, Cabot."

Alex felt the anger rise from her belly up through her torso and into her clenched jaw now, as she squeezed her left fist, balling it at her side. Then that same hand flew to hold her forehead "Jesus! Why couldn't I have been there when she stopped by? God! If I had just been ready fifteen minutes sooner this morning!"

Alex had been running late that morning and Olivia had told her, as she had gotten out of the shower, that Lana had come by to tell her about the suspicious behavior. If the blonde had only been ready on time Alex could have, at least, gone with her and would have known something was unusual immediately.

"It's nothin' you could have done. Liv would have gone any way. You know her. Had to do her part and make sure."

Alex calmed slightly and put her hand over her mouth again, nodding as she tried a smile, thinking about the fact that Olivia most definitely would have gone, regardless. "You're right, Fin. She would have gone to check on the house, no matter the situation or danger involved." Alex smiled and then said softly, "My bad ass wife." Alex sniffed now.

"Dodds and Tucker are here and excellent at what they do, Alex. She's gonna get out of there fine. You'll see." Fin's voice was confident, soothing.

Alex offered gently, "And if she doesn't...your ass is mine."

"Oh, I don't doubt it, Cabot. I don't doubt it at all..."

OOO

At two-thirty that afternoon, they pulled up to the precinct. Olivia scooted over to the passenger side backseat door and moved to reach for the handle before it opened on its own, Detective Carisi already there, ready and waiting.

She smiled lightly before inching her way out, his hands and another strong pair coming into view. She looked up to find Fin there as well, both men helping her from the car. "Thanks, Carisi...Finneous..."

"We're just glad you're OK, Detective..." Fin smiled.

Olivia returned the grin and the three began walking toward the doors of the precinct with the guys still holding her arms. "I got it, guys. Really. I'm fine. I don't even know why we had to go and waste three hours at the hospital, anyway."

"You took a couple of hard swings, Detective. We had to be sure you didn't have a concussion," Carisi's nasally Brooklyn accent informed her.

"We also had to make sure everything was checked out so we could give Cabot the details. She's been waiting all morning, Liv. The girl's been a nervous wreck."

Olivia stopped now, just short of the doors to the 1-6 and looked at Fin. "She was worried, wasn't she?"

"You have no idea." Fin smiled.

"She's here, isn't she?"

The brunette could actually feel that her wife was in her presence, not far away. A sensation that always seemed to have followed both she and the blonde since the beginning.

Olivia watched as Fin looked past her, through the glass windows of the building. "Headed right toward you." Fin looked at the brunette again. "I'll let her take you home now. You both must be exhausted." Fin stepped aside and held the door open.

Olivia nodded as she watched Alex exit the doors, going right to her. They walked into each other's arms and held each other tightly.

"I was so worried..." Alex whispered against her ear. " I wanted to come to the hospital but they told me not to. That you were fine and to meet you back here." Alex pulled away and then held her wife's face in her hands. "God, Olivia...your eye...your cheek..." Blue eyes focused on her wounds.

"I'm OK, Al...a little bruised. A little shaken up. But I'm fine." Olivia cupped the blonde's elbows.

Alex looked at her, studying her closely. "I know you're not fine. But I know, that you know, that I'm here for you. Right?"

Olivia smiled, seeing the love in her wife's eyes. "Right..." Her smile broadened when she thought of Alex, of their family. "What do you say we go pick the kids up from school and spend this evening all together? Just the five of us."

Alex cocked her head to the side. "Sounds like the perfect plan, Liv."

* * *

 **A/N (2): Part Two will be coping with the aftermath. Let me know how you liked what I did.**

 **I don't have my lap top right now (it's being fixed) and had to type on my iPad. So forgive any mistakes. Until next time!**

 **Patricia**


	39. Always a Fear of Danger: Part Two

**A/N: This is part two. I would love to hear what you thought of this final part and what I did with the actual episode.**

 **Also, I rewrote a few things in part one to make it match more with the episode "Townhouse Incident". Little things like the fact that Fin was actually in the mobile unit the whole time and never goes back to the precinct. If you reread it, you'll see :)**

 **I would love to hear from anyone who is still reading and enjoying these one-shots because hearing from you makes my day and lets me know I still have readers and followers of these two beautiful women.**

 **Until then, peace, always…**

 **Patricia**

 ** _Always a Fear of Danger: Part Two_**

 _AAA_

The kids all giggled wildly as Olivia crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out and to the side. She then straightened her face and gazed lovingly at all three of their children on the opposite side of she and Alex in the booth before turning and catching eyes with her blonde wife. Alex smiled, feeling as her own eyes stung with tears, happy that her wife was OK and that they were all together, safe once again.

After picking the kids up from school at 3:15, they had decided to go for pizza and just spend the afternoon and evening together—just the five of them.

Alex watched the brunette, who was laughing at something Isabel said now. The blonde knew exactly what Olivia was doing. She was reconnecting in a way that needed no explanation. She knew just from looking into those deep brown eyes—the eyes that told her that words weren't necessary—that it was understood that, once the children were in bed, fast asleep, they'd finally have a chance to talk about the day's events and let out any much needed emotions that were bubbling to the surface, waiting to be expelled.

Theo had questioned Olivia's bruises and cuts and had been the most outwardly concerned and upset when he saw his brunette mother, even crying briefly upon first seeing her. Grace, on the other hand, had only taken to silently placing her thumb into her mouth—an old habit that now only emerged with deep fret—and silently watched, as she had been known to do since a toddler.

Isabel, however, had been a different story altogether.

 _"What happened to you, Mama? Did somebody hurt you?" she had questioned with a furrowed brow when she entered the car with her pink, My Little Pony backpack on her little back._

 _"Mama just got hurt at work, Baby." That was all the brunette had said._

 _Isabel had continued with, "I don't like my Mama getting hurt. I'm mad at the person that hurt you." She then proceeded to remove her seat belt and climb over and in between the Rover console and cuddle into Olivia, their blue-eyed daughter's grip never leaving Olivia's body as Alex drove to their destination._

While Isabel had been outwardly vocal about her own personal payback, Theo and Grace had been quietly comforting, showing their support for the obvious mood shift in their own special way.

"Large pepperoni…" the waiter set a large pizza onto a raised pizza holder on the table, "…and a medium Canadian bacon and jalapeno, thin crust…" The waiter set the second pizza down, as well. "Anything else I can get you?"

"I think we're all set," Alex answered.

"Mama, I want another Sprite…" Isabel whined.

"Iz, we told you that you could have one and that you needed to drink it slowly. We're switching to water now." Alex reached for her daughter's water glass and slid it in front of Isabel, moving the now-empty soda glass away and lifting it to hand it to the waiter.

"But, Mommy!" Isabel continued.

"Isabel…" Alex warned.

"Mommy said no. Listen, Izzie…" Theo directed.

Alex smiled at their mocha-haired boy as he caught eyes with her, Isabel seeming to listen to her older brother. The blonde attorney then looked at Olivia who was shaking her head, a goofy grin on her face as she watched their children once more.

Then, as if snapping herself out of it, she looked at the pizzas. "Mmmm, these look great. Don't they guys?" The brunette rubbed the palms of her hands together. "And my favorite, too…right, Babe?" Olivia winked at Alex.

"Absolutely, Liv. And now _our_ favorite…" Alex returned the sentiment.

Isabel took a huge bite of pizza and then attempted to speak, cheese flopping onto her chin. "Ms. Sawyer said that…" Isabel took the dangling piece of pepperoni and shoved it into her mouth with her forefinger, "…we're gonna—"

"Close your mouth when you eat!" Grace scolded.

Alex couldn't help but smile and looked at Olivia, who was smiling as well.

"Yeah, Izzie…no one likes _see-food_ …" Theo chuckled.

"Good one, Theo…" Olivia offered.

Isabel continued, chewing and wiping her mouth, "We're gonna come up with a dance and a song to sing for parent's night."

"Awesome, Baby…" Alex beamed. "Wipe your mouth, Iz…"

Isabel wiped her mouth and then took another large bite.

"Take it easy, Iz…" Olivia offered. "There's plenty of pizza."

Alex reached over to her wife now and placed her hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently before letting delicate fingers slide down and begin rubbing her upper arm lovingly. She caught eyes with Olivia again and then mouthed the words, "I love you".

The brunette's lower lip trembled now and Alex watched as those chocolate orbs began to fill with tears. "I love you, too…" Olivia puckered in the air as the ladies held each other's gaze.

Alex knew that this was what Olivia needed because the blonde felt the same. There was no other feeling quite like the love, the closeness, the security that being around each other brought. And she knew that as simple as it was, it was the exact correct prescription for all of the Benson-Cabots.

* * *

OOO

The length of the sectional was full. Olivia and Alex sat next to each other and Theo sat huddled to Olivia's left, Grace to Alex's right, Isabel sprawled across both of their laps. They had been that way for the past couple of hours, only shifting to take bathroom breaks or get more water.

They had all taken showers and baths—all with damp hair and clean, soapy smells coming from them—and the kids were in comfortable pajamas while the ladies were in pajamas and robes.

It was almost as if, even without telling any of the children the gist of what had actually happened to their brunette mother that day, they had all known that both of their mothers needed comfort—Olivia in particular.

Kisses and hugs and whispers of _I love you's_ had been exchanged all evening. Delicate stroking of hair and caressing of skin was had by all. The scratching of backs turned into tickles which turned into giggles and then full out uninhibited laughter, the entire family releasing stress in waves of love.

Olivia looked at her wife now, eyeing that noble profile—those cheekbones, those piercingly magnetic eyes behind those frames, that full, parted mouth—before the blonde turned and looked at her. The brunette raised her eyebrows and nodded, watching as Alex nodded back and then began to move toward the edge of the sofa.

"Come on, guys…teeth and story time. You all have school tomorrow…" Alex offered, standing and holding her hands out to pull all three up.

The little ones took her hands and she pulled them up, the kids giggling in the process.

"Up, up, guys. School clothes out and start brushing your teeth. Go on!" She patted their backsides and the three ran down the hallway, their stampeded rumbling heard along the staircase, all three still sputtering with laughter.

Olivia watched her wife again and stepped toward her, moving into her and placing her hands on her hips. They simply looked at each other, enjoying their proximity, eyes slowly scanning the other's features admiringly.

"You OK?" Alex questioned softly, uncertainty in those cerulean orbs.

Olivia felt her mouth quaver. "Not really," she admitted. "But I'm happy to be here, with you, with the kids…home makes everything better…"

"I know, Babe…" Alex shook her head slowly, eyeing Olivia's mouth briefly before looking back into her eyes. "I was so scared, Liv…" Alex whispered.

Olivia swallowed and nodded. "I was, too, Alex. I thought…" Olivia shook her head. "I wasn't sure if I—" The brunette felt her mouth contort with emotion now.

Alex pulled her into a hug, long arms wrapped around her comfortingly, offering a soothing _shhhh_ as they swayed. "It's over now, Liv…you're home, safe, and all of our family is OK…" Alex reached for Olivia's face, cupping her jaw in her hands, "…right?"

Olivia nodded before turning her head and placing a kiss on her wife's left palm. She tried a smile, still feeling extreme conflict about how the ordeal had ended, but overjoyed that she had made it out alive and was presently at home, enjoying the love of her family, her beautiful wife.

"You know…" Alex took her hand to a stray lock of hair and tucked it behind her wife's ear, "…I'm here for you, right?"

Olivia nodded, "I know, Al…"

Alex continued, "And that you don't have to always be so strong about everything…my beautiful bad ass…" Alex smiled.

Olivia nodded again, feeling her emotions come once more. "I know, my love…I've always known that, Al…and I'm ready to talk, Babe…when the kids are asleep…I want to talk to you…OK?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, watching the empathy on her wife's face.

The blonde's mouth turned up in a smile. "OK, Liv…let's go on up…"

* * *

AAA

Alex entered Theo's bedroom. They had tucked the girls in together, into their own beds, and Olivia had been talking to Theo and tucking him in before the blonde made her way back in for a final goodnight kiss.

But it seemed she was too late.

Alex stood in the doorway to Theo's room now and folded her arms and leaned against the door frame. She watched as Olivia watched their son sleeping. The brunette took her forefinger and lightly stroked his cheek, just watching him as he slept, already out for the night. Olivia leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before leaning back and looking at him once more. Alex watched as she sniffed and those cocoa eyes filled with tears and then made their way into her own.

"He's already out…?" Alex questioned, smiling.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah," she whispered. "The second his head hit the pillow…" Olivia looked at him again and then tucked him in more securely before placing another kiss on his forehead and standing. She made her way toward the doorway and Alex moved to him now, leaning over and kissing his cheek, whispering, "Goodnight, baby boy…" She then joined her wife.

Olivia closed the door, leaving it open a crack and then reached her hand out, Alex placing it into hers. They walked to their bedroom and made their way inside. Olivia turned to the blonde and then slithered her arms around her before holding her fully, firmly, the blonde able to feel her tremble beneath her.

"When..." Olivia cleared her throat lightly, her eyes filling with even more wetness, "...he...Joe...saw the screensaver on my phone…um...he asked about the kids…" Olivia mumbled against Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Alex whispered.

Olivia nodded against her. "I have that photo of them during the photo shoot from two years ago…" she cleared her throat of emotion once more,"...he said…"

Alex felt Olivia's body begin to shake even more fervently now. She began rubbing her back in circular strokes.

"…he said that I must want to live…because…he saw...them..." Olivia's body began tremoring uncontrollably now, her sobs coming hard and fast.

"I know, Liv…" Alex soothed, rocking her gently. "I know…"

They stayed in each other's arms, holding each other, Olivia letting out the emotions from the entire ordeal, Alex doing the same. They held each other, letting go of the horror of the situation, each releasing the fear that they both had repressed that day, as Olivia let her wife comfort her, be with her, and simply love her.

As difficult as the day, the situation, the experience had been, there was always one thing that conquered all negativity—the triumph of love.

"Don't let me feel air tonight, Al…"

"What do you mean, Babe?" Alex said softly.

"I don't want to not feel you. I don't want to lose contact with you tonight. I want to know you're there with me, Al…I don't want to wake up and just feel a vacancy…I don't want to feel just air, Alex…I want to feel just _you_ …" Olivia declared softly, her voice fading into exhaustion.

"I will be here, Liv…I won't leave your side…"


	40. The Satisfaction of Victory

**A/N: This one-shot takes place when the twins are about three and a half and Theo is almost five. Enjoy and, as always, I love to hear from you and appreciate the support and love!**

 _ **The Satisfaction of Victory**_

OOO

Olivia yawned openly as she pulled the garage door closed behind her and then headed towards the kitchen island. It had been a long day at the 1-6 but she was off now—even though almost eleven at night on a Friday— and was looking forward to a three-day, Fourth of July weekend. She set her purse on the tiled counter and then unbuckled her black, leather belt, more than ready to remove her work clothes for the day and slip into something less restrictive.

She slowly pulled the thick leather through the loops of her black jeans as she yawned once more. "Mmmm…" she moaned contentedly, "…Alex?" She furrowed her brow and placed her belt on top of her purse before removing her dark blue blazer altogether and placing it on top of her mounting pile before she lifted her navy silk blouse from her waistband . Turning, she halted in her tracks as she witnessed the sweetest sight.

Alex was on the sofa, laying down the length, arms wrapped around the twins as they lay on her chest, a tangle of twelve various limbs intertwined. All three girls' mouths were open, the TV muffled in the near distance as a man spouted on about how a new detergent cleaned, whitened, and deodorized—all in one. Theo was above Alex and his sisters' heads, his head back against the cushions, eyes closed and sleeping, his blonde mother's head in his lap.

One stack of papers was on the coffee table and another one was on the floor, a few pens and highlighters scattered around, as well, and Olivia knew that her wife had, most likely, been grading papers for her classes.

 _And what was going on with Alex's hair? Clips? Barrettes? Hair bands?_ Her long blonde hair was virtually concealed and her entire head was covered in various colorful hair bows, fasteners, and frilly hair decorations, not one inch of her locks was without some sort of adornment.

Olivia moved closer, and slipped her iPhone from her back pocket, snapping a photo quickly before returning it to the back of her jeans. She moved even closer now, folded her arms, and smiled.

They were a sight. The light on the TV flashed now and intro music began to play as the programming switched now to the TV show _Cheaters_. Olivia reached for the remote control on the coffee table as quickly as possible as the beeping of expletives commenced, hair pulling and punching ensuing on the screen, the brunette knowing how very inappropriate that particular program was for little ears and eyes. She punched the _power_ button and set it back down.

"Mmmmm…." Alex moaned, "…hey, Liv…"

Olivia looked down to find her wife smiling at her, sleepy eyes blinking slowly. "Hey, Al…" Olivia stepped closer and placed her backside on the small, four-inch space on the edge of the sofa, speaking softly, "How was your evening?" She couldn't help but giggle.

Alex looked down at their sleeping girls and then back at Theo. "I guess it was salon time while Mommy passed out." She lifted herself slightly, the kids beginning to rouse. "What time is it?"

"Just about eleven…looks like the kids had fun…" Olivia giggled again as she leaned closer to her wife, "…and you look absolutely irresistible…" Olivia kissed her lips gently.

"Oh, yeah?" Alex reached up and began patting her head. She winced and grimaced. "Ouch…something's snagging on my hair…"

"Could be any one of the hundred plus clips on there, Babe…" Olivia winked.

"Mama!" Isabel smiled, holding her arms out.

Olivia took their little blue-eyed girl into her arms and stood with her as their little one wrapped herself tightly around her. "Hey, Iz…how's my girl?" She kissed her little mouth gently. "Were you a good girl?"

Isabel nodded and rested her head against the brunette detective's upper chest, smiling and clutching the silky lapel of her navy blouse.

"Hi, Mama…" Grace's soft voice greeted, that demure grin accompanying the sweetness of her words.

"Hey, my Gracie…" Olivia sat Isabel back on the sofa and then lifted Grace into her arms, kissing her as well and hugging her tightly.

"Mama? Why are you so late?" Theo rubbed his eyes and then let out a wide yawn.

"Work, Baby…but I'm home for the whole weekend now. Three days…remember?" She smiled. "And you three should be in bed…" Olivia gingerly sat in the small space on the edge once more, "…but I'm glad you waited up to greet me…" Olivia leaned back and into their son and kissed his cheek, Grace still in her arms.

"I read to them, tucked them in, and then they all came down here and said they wanted to wait for you. They fell asleep…or so I _thought_ …" Alex touched her hair again, "…and next thing I know, you're standing over me like Kathy Bates in _Misery_.

"Alex…Kathy Bates… _really_?" Olivia flared her nostrils.

"Well…you were looming…"

Olivia smiled, "Well…I _am_ your number one fan, Babe…" Olivia leaned into her blonde wife once again and kissed her gently.

"I know you are…just keep the sledgehammer away from my feet…" Alex smiled. "Let's get these guys to bed and we can talk about your day and our plans for the fourth…" Alex offered before letting out a yawn.

"Sounds good, Al…"

* * *

AAA

Alex stepped off of the last step and began to walk down the hallway as she heard soft, excited, chipper voices.

"Da puh-pull is the prettiest color, Mama!" Isabel beamed. "I wish I had everything puh-pull! Puh-pull hair, puh-pull, shoes, puh-pull clothes…"

"It is a nice color, isn't it, Izzie?" Olivia agreed.

Isabel nodded, her little tongue sticking out in concentration.

Alex passed the table and entered the kitchen now, holding her arms against her from the chill of the morning and having just woken up and not having had her morning cup of Joe. She smiled at the sight of her two girls and boy sitting at the kitchen table, paper and coloring books and various markers, crayons, and colored pencils strewn about. "Good morning, my Picassos. How is everyone today?" Alex smiled as she bee-lined it toward the coffee pot, mug already set out by her thoughtful wife.

"Good, Mommy!" Theo beamed. "I drew a hippopotamus!"

Alex moved toward the kitchen table, both hands cradling her scalding mug as she sipped and raised her eyebrows. She swallowed and nodded. "Mmmmm…Looks beautiful, Theo. Very life-like in your accuracy," Alex offered.

"I made a tuh-tull!" Grace seconded. "Dah sell is da protek-son…dah tuh-tull hides in there." Grace pointed to the shell she had drawn, her little expression serious.

"Nice job, Gracie. Such a little artist-scientist!" Alex leaned over and kissed Grace's cheek before moving to Theo and kissing his, as well.

Alex then moved to Isabel, whose little tongue was still sticking out as she continued coloring. "And what is this, Baby?" Alex leaned over Isabel's drawing.

Isabel began giggling as she looked up at her blonde mother. Isabel then took Alex's jaw into her tiny hand and squeezed her chin, turning and guiding her face to look at Olivia. "Dat's Mama, silly. Look!"

And sure enough, it was Olivia, as her brunette wife was currently wearing her eggplant purple, silk pajamas that morning, wavy mocha hair in a butterfly clip. And she was grinning broadly as she lifted her own mug to her lips.

"I seem to be the woman of the hour…" Olivia offered.

"Oh, that you are, Liv…" Alex kissed Isabel's cheek before moving to lean over the brunette, "…of the hour, the day, the week, the year…" Alex leaned closer and kissed her gently, "…shall I go on?"

"Only if you want to…" Olivia husked, her eyes slowly opening to gaze lovingly into her wife's.

"Maybe later…" Alex offered before sitting down diagonal from Olivia. She lifted the front page section of the _New York Times_ and read the headline, _Top 10_ _Corporations with Potential to Merge with FDA: Continued on page 5_. "Oh, by the way…I might be playing a little basketball for the law high school in a couple of weeks…" Alex turned the front page and peered at the next headline about the speed limit in school zones.

"Oh, really? My wife is gonna show her skills on the court?"

Alex eyed her wife and saw the brunette smirking. "Remember when I had just found out that I was pregnant with these little ones and you played instead of me?" Alex questioned.

"I remember, Babe…didn't want to take the risk of falling…"

"Or getting elbowed…" Alex added, nodding, her eyes glazing slightly at the memory of Olivia in those short, gray jersey shorts. Alex let a slow smile creep across her face. "My beautiful wife won the game, if I recall correctly." She turned to their son who was now on a drawing of what looked like a parrot. "Remember when you were a baby, Theo? When your Mama played basketball and won for SVU?"

"He was a baby, Al…I'm sure he doesn't remember…" Olivia offered.

Theo nodded, coloring with a red crayon now. "I remember and Mama came and kissed you and she had a gray shirt on and a blue towel. I remember, Mommy…" He continued coloring.

Alex widened her eyes and furrowed her brow. "How does he remember that?"

"Like an elephant, Babe. You know what they say about coming from the mouths of Babes…" Olivia smiled. "So, who will you be playing?" Olivia took a yellow crayon and began drawing something on a blank sheet of white paper. It looked like the beginning of a sun.

"We're Division AA and are supposed to be playing people in our same class. But, rumor has it that the hospital is on the list of our competitors."

"Do I…by any chance…smell a good, old-fashioned Cabot hoop challenge?" Olivia giggled.

"I think so…I think Mercy might be one of our opposing teams at some point."

Olivia rubbed her hands together. "Ooooh, I can't wait…brother and sister. Let the rivalry continue…"

"I've changed, Liv…I'm not the same, aggressively competitive little sister as I once was…"

Olivia let out a loud chortle before beginning to laugh outright. "OK, Al…whatever you say…we'll see how _not_ aggressively competitive you are when your brother's elbow is in your ribs and he's knocking the ball out of your hands."

Alex ground her teeth and lifted her mug. "He'd better not…" With a new sense of purpose and challenge, Alex grumbled, "…it'll be on, _then_ …

"There's my wife," Olivia said proudly. "I knew she was in there somewhere…" Olivia winked.

* * *

"Jesus, Jonathan…stop crowding me…" Alex warned, still dribbling the ball, looking behind the thick statue, known as her brother, to Jack Crosby, her colleague at the law school.

His hands were in the air, waiting for her to pass it. Alex faked Jonathan out by pretending to toss it down to the left and then pivoting to her right and tossing it to Professor Crosby.

She then felt a brief tug on her pony tail and, before she could retort or retaliate, Jonathan was on the other side of the court, hands in the air, signaling another teammate to throw the ball to him. Alex reached up and quickly tightened the elastic in her hair before hearing cheers in her direction.

"Yea, Mommy!"

She could hear her children and her wife offering their support from the stands and she caught eyes with them and waved before refocusing on the game in front of her.

"Alex!" Principal Dawes called. He quickly beamed her the ball horizontally and she caught it with both hands effortlessly before she dribbled in the direction of the basket. She began to make a move into a lay-up but was promptly stopped by her brother forcefully swatting the ball from her hold.

"Son of a—" the blonde spouted before catching herself. She held her finger up in warning as she glared at her burly brother, now across the court once more.

Within a matter of seconds, she found herself side-by-side with him once again, her right hip pressed to his left as he dribbled, her hands frantically trying to knock it from his hold as she followed him around the perimeter of the court.

"Watch this…nothing but net…" he gloated before taking the ball to the air, aiming briefly, and then making the shot from more than ten feet away.

The crowd cheered and Alex glared at him once more before grabbing the waistband of his shorts and underwear in one tight grasp and snapping the elastic, hearing a loud popping sound. A whistle was blown and everyone stopped, panting, hands on hips.

"ADA Benson-Cabot, watch it. No horseplay with the opposing team…"

Alex narrowed her eyes at her brother as she spoke. "Got it…" she called out, her gaze not leaving her brother.

Then, the game was on again. Alex in front of Jonathan, him behind her, both attempting to catch a pass that was meant for her.

"Ten seconds left, sis…who will win?" Jonathan's cockiness was only adding fuel to her already flaming inferno for the need to dominate in this particular game.

"Yo! B.C.!" Larry, head of the applied civics department called to her, having chosen this particular nickname for her when she had first begun working for the school.

He passed it to her and she caught it, moving away from her brother now, the six-five stack of muscle close behind her, not leaving her an inch to play with. Suddenly, she then found her foot somehow entangled with her brother's huge, size thirteen shoe, causing her to lose her footing as she tossed the ball towards the basket, feeling as she began falling forward, as though in slow motion, watching the ball head for the goal as she heard the crowd cheer.

OOO

Olivia was up, hands in the air, mouth open in a loud congratulatory scream, the kids joining her, all cheering as the final shot was made—her wife's final shot.

God, those legs that she had been eyeing throughout the entire game had kept her mesmerized—smooth, silky, milky skin in those black running shorts, white team jersey on, gorgeous silky hair in a sweaty ponytail, glasses on for the duration—and Olivia hadn't been able to keep her focus on the game.

Until now.

Until her sexy, intelligent wife had scored the final points.

Then, the brunette watched as Alex's knee hit the ground, her brother virtually falling on top of her, her blonde wife's hands bracing herself on the concrete as her brother caught himself at the last moment, keeping his heaviness from crushing her as she went down.

In that instant, victory turned into concern as Olivia watched her wife's expression in that moment of impact, the attorney's eyes closing tightly, her porcelain, flushed face scrunched as her body hit the ground with force.

"Alex?" Olivia took the hands of her children who were watching the drama with their blonde mother unfold, as well.

Then, as if the blonde heard her, she looked at her brother who was standing now and was offering two strong hands, helping her up. Alex looked at him for a moment and then smiled as everyone crowded around her to see if she was OK and to offer their congratulations for taking the final shot and helping the team win.

Olivia then watched as her wife was lifted onto the shoulders of two of her colleagues, that beautiful face now appearing above the crowd, those blue eyes now on her own.

Alex blew a kiss to her family now, smiling, as she was being carted toward them. Someone was at her knee now, blotting it with a paper towel of some sort. They said a few words to her, probably instructing her to hold it there, because she took the paper into her own hand.

They set her down now, just shy of the bleachers and Olivia took the kids down, descending the four rows to get to her, and helping their little ones along.

"You did it, Al…" Olivia smiled.

"Yea! Mommy won!" Theo beamed, jumping up and down, little fists in the air.

"Dat hut, Mommy?" Grace was already squatting next to Alex, inspecting her scrape.

"Mommy's fine…Uncle Johnny's gonna hear from Mommy later on…" Alex's gaze didn't leave her wife's.

"Congrats, Babe…you were…" Olivia shook her head, "…amazing…"

Alex smiled. "Thanks, Liv…" She looked down at the kids who were all crouched next to her knee. "It's OK, babes…just a little scrape. That's all." Alex held her hands out. "What do you say we go and celebrate with ice cream?"

The kids cheered their elation, little bodies jumping up and down.

Olivia looked at her wife now and moved into her, eyeing the full plushness of her mouth. "Mmmm, Mama likes that reward, too…and you'll like the other one I have planned…" Olivia winked.

Olivia watched as her wife's expression dropped and her face turned serious.

"Thanks a lot, Liv…you couldn't have waited to tell me that?" Alex shook her head and then took the hands of Theo and Isabel, Olivia taking Grace's.

"Nope…" Olivia offered. "Had to see that exact look on your face, Al…well worth it…" Olivia smirked.

* * *

OOO

Olivia angled her eyes upward and watched her wife who was experiencing complete and utter pleasure at the moment. Her face was tilted toward the ceiling, eyes closed, brow furrowed, mouth in a parted "O".

The brunette continued, letting her tongue delve in deeper now, lifting her body slightly to get better access in her wife's time of need.

"Oh, God, Olivia…like that…right there…" she moaned.

Olivia continued, adding more firmness and intensity to her strokes as she intermittently let her upper lip envelop her wife's clit, sucking firmly before letting her tongue dive in again.

Alex panted, "Babe…don't stop…my clit…just…"

But Alex's words were stopped by her panting increasing, her breathy, ragged bursts of exhales coming out uncontrolled.

Olivia let her mouth focus on her wife's protruding bud, swirling around in circles before lightly fluttering in between her lips. She felt her wife's inner thighs grip her ears now, felt Alex's heels dig into her lower back, heard the muffled cries as Alex's climax came on intensely, hitting her full force, her body shaking and jerking with pleasure as she moaned in ecstasy, not attempting to be quiet by any means.

Olivia smiled as her wife relished in the tapering off of her orgasm, still continuing her motions to see it through.

Once she was sure Alex had experienced the full spectrum of her satiation, Olivia began kissing her way up the blonde. She placed her lips on her wife's belly, "My beautiful…" she kissed her rib cage, "…athletic…" she kissed her left breast, letting her tongue dance along her nipple, "…talented…" she gave her right breast the same attention before moving upward to align herself with the blonde, "…wife…" Olivia watched Alex now, waiting for those perfectly cerulean pools to open.

When they finally did, the brunette detective smiled. Slowly, Olivia brought her mouth to her wife's. "My kick-ass, basketball playing wife won the game…"

"Mmmmm…" Alex moaned, "…was that my reward?"

"That was your reward…but not for the game…"

Alex lifted her head and then smiled and placed it back on her pillow. "What was it for, then?" She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Just being you." Olivia took her hand to her waist and squeezed it.

"Just being _me_?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah…" Olivia whispered. "Amazing, wonderful, sexy, wife, mother…and now kick-ass basketball player…"

"Well…" Alex began, now shifting herself slightly.

Olivia took the hint and moved off of Alex as the blonde lay on her side facing the brunette.

"…if you're rewarding and thanking me for being all of those things…then you, my love…should be rewarded and thanked, as well." Alex smiled, taking her hand to Olivia's cheek and cradling it lovingly.

Olivia couldn't help but smile. "And your knee? It's OK?"

Alex nodded, smiling. "My knee is fine, Liv…"

Alex then leaned in and kissed Olivia so slowly, so erotically, so serenely, that the brunette felt goose bumps flutter all along her back and arms, her nipples peaking instantly, sending signals straight to her now-pulsating core.

Olivia's voice came out in a breathy whisper as Alex took her neck in a sucking, tonguing kiss. "I guess you don't really need your knee to do—" But she was silenced by Alex's mouth on her once more.

Before long, Alex had Olivia's body writhing beneath hers as she showed her wife, with equal fervor, just how appreciated she was for her equally valuable talents that she also, herself, possessed.


	41. You're All My Gross

_**FYI: I changed the title and the ending, so I am reposting it. I apologize if it's any inconvenience.**_

 _ **Background Info: This one-shot takes place after Part III and before Part IV and shows how Alex handled going back to work, now working part time at the high school. The twins are a little over four months old and are being taken care of Aunt Carolyn, Melinda's aunt, during the day, along with a one-and-a-half year-old Theo.**_

 _ **Side Note/A/N: Honestly, I felt extremely "off" writing this chapter. Nonetheless, I hope some of you enjoy it. I feel like Cabenson passion might be lessening across the board, and even for these one-shots. Let me know if this chapter was to your liking. It would mean so much.**_

 _ **But, as always, I thank those of you who consistently, faithfully read and review.**_

 _ **With much sincerity,**_

 _ **Patricia**_

 _You're All My Gross_

OOO

Olivia entered the building to the High School for Law, Justice, and Community Welfare High School and immediately heard her own black, heeled boots echo down the corridor. She continued left and took the elevator to the second floor, where her wife's lecture hall was.

The school had over six-hundred students enrolled with future dreams of either a career in criminal justice or a future in law in some way, shape, or form. The facility contained freshmen through seniors and about twenty faculty members, any of them ranging from civics to Pre-AP Law, which was what Alex taught to juniors and seniors.

The blonde had just begun teaching there only two months prior and, leaving the twins for the first time to journey on this new adventure in teaching, had been difficult but, at the same time, rewarding for her wife.

Olivia approached the door to Alex's classroom just as she passed Dean Schuler and smiled at him. He was the head of the AP-Forensics class and rarely had any sort of look of approval or pleasure on his judgmentally wrinkled face. Even now, with the light afternoon lighting coming in through the wall of windows, his face was stern, his expression stressed and grim.

Olivia peered through the long, rectangular glass and looked in. Her wife was pacing, fingers steepled together, eyes focused on the floor, pensive wheels turning, as she spoke to the class. The brunette smiled and turned the knob as she pushed the door open, her eyes on her blonde wife the entire time.

Alex looked up immediately and offered a small smile, her lecturing never ceasing.

God, she was good. Never deterred. Never distracted when it came to presentation. Even all of those years in the courtroom, with the brunette detective in the gallery, when their new relationship was so fresh and uncertainly sexually awkward, Alex had never wavered, even with the time that they had spent together in such close intimacy.

Olivia took a seat in a chair on the back row of the room, only a few students turning back to look at her, a couple of them smiling. After all, she had visited her wife on numerous occasions and was not an unfamiliar face there. Alex's colleagues even called her Detective. Never Olivia. Always Detective.

Olivia crossed her legs and watched as Alex continued, speaking about how the law doesn't always find justice but should always seek it, regardless of the outcome. A welling of proud emotion arose in her being and she smiled.

"So…make sure you read chapter twenty-seven and be prepared to discuss it tomorrow." She moved to the podium and took a few papers from it, stacking them to straighten them, as the class began to quietly stand and dismiss themselves.

Olivia remained seated and interlocked her fingers, placing them on her midsection as she continued to watch the blonde. Alex now leaned over to pick up her attaché from next to the stand and lifted it onto the wooden surface as a tall, blonde male approached her.

The detective watched them as they spoke, the young, male adult leaning in and Alex leaning slightly away—not outwardly obvious, but the body language was definitely there.

 _So Alex has an admirer_ , Olivia mused.

The boy smiled and strutted off, a slight spring in his step, a smirk on his face.

Alex turned off a projection device and slung her strapped case over her shoulder before heading up the lecture hall steps and toward her wife. Olivia eyed her as she did so, watching those legs in that skirt, before her gaze traveled upward to the fitted waist of her black blazer, then to that silky hair. She had it in a ponytail today, bangs perfect, glasses perched, and Olivia couldn't help but shake her head.

"Hey, Liv…sorry we ran over." Alex lifted her left wrist and looked at her time piece.

Olivia stood. "No problem…I love watching you teach."

Alex pursed her lips and smiled. "I know you do…you and your little teacher fantasy…" Her voice was low even though all of the students had now dispersed.

"I can't help it, Babe…you molding young minds, looking like you do…I can't imagine these poor boys' conflict…and that's not even mentioning the women," Olivia grinned.

"And I've told you to _stop_ with the creepy fan boy and fan girl theories, Liv…I don't like to think about that…you know that, Babe."

"OK, Al…I will." Olivia nodded and stepped closer, eyeing her wife's mouth. "You ready to get ready for our Valentine's dinner?"

"All set, Babe."

Olivia held the door open for her wife and they continued off, ready to get their babies from their sitter and make their way home to spend some time with them before their special evening.

* * *

AAA

Alex's stiletto's clicked on the hardwoods as she walked down the hallway, eyes on the inner contents of her silver rhinestone-studded clutch as she entered the kitchen. "Lipstick, sugar-free mints, driver's license, credit card…" she noted. She had to make sure the diaper bag was stocked with the essentials, as well.

Her parents were in town for the evening and offered to take them out for a Valentine's Day dinner at one of the best restaurants in Manhattan— _Daniel_ on East 65th Street, a five star French restaurant with the best Alaskan King Salmon she had ever had. She had only been there one other time—also with her parents back in the late nineties—but had remembered the cuisine well. Every bite had melted in her mouth and satisfied her taste buds, setting the bar high for any other restaurant since.

She approached the island and set her tiny purse on the wooden surface before hearing a throat clearing behind her.

She turned to find her wife, on the sofa, both twins in her arms, Theo sleeping face down on her lap. "God, Alex…you look absolutely amazing…" Olivia's eyes scanned her body as she shook her head.

But Olivia was the one that deserved the accolades. She was wearing her new Adriana Papell, black and gray color blocked turtleneck sweater dress. Even though the brunette was seated, Alex knew exactly how exquisitely it fit her body because they had bought it together, along with the dress that Alex was currently wearing.

"Is wearing the same designer too twinny, Liv?"

"You look gorgeous, Al…Twinny or not." Olivia nodded to Theo on her lap. "Can you take him?"

Alex moved to lean over her wife and took Theo into her arms. "They'll be here in ten minutes, Babe. Is the diaper ba—?"

"All packed, Al…four bottles of your expressed milk, diapers, teething rings, wipes, powder. I just fed Theo some yogurt and chicken and spinach so he's set. I brought some cubed melon and apricot, just in case."

Alex smiled as she moved to the car seat on top of the kitchen table and set Theo in it. "My wife…always thinking of everything…"

Olivia approached now, both twins' still in her arms. She leaned into the blonde, "Always…" Olivia looked down at Alex's figure once more. "That dress, Al…fits you perfectly."

Alex looked down at her own dress of the same designer. It was a burgundy, three-quarter sleeve wrap dress with an elegant surplice neckline with scalloped trim and a dainty lace overlay. It was topped off with a Merlot-colored ribbon belt.

"Thanks, Liv." Alex leaned in and kissed the brunette. "I always love hearing that from you."

"Well, it's always true, Babe…" Olivia smiled.

"Can we not stay out too late, Liv? Both of us have work tomorrow and I'd like to spend some time with you and the kids alone tonight."

Olivia smiled as she set the twins in their own separate car seats. She stood erect and cupped Alex's face gently. "Of course, Babe. No all-night raves for us…at least not tonight," she winked.

The doorbell rang and the two continued to gaze into each other's eyes.

They smiled once more.

"Always on time, your parents." Olivia joked.

"Forever punctual…" Alex offered.

"A Cabot trait, for sure." Olivia leaned in and gently, delicately pressed her mouth to her wife's before pulling away slowly. She began giggling. "Three babies in a five-star restaurant. I think we're just asking for trouble and a lot of looks tonight."

"They're well behaved, Liv. The only looks will be directed at you…with that body…and your hair…" Alex looked up at her wife's hair that was down and wavy, full of thickness and body, "…so sexy…" She smiled. "I'll get the door."

"Let the fun begin," Olivia chided.

* * *

Dinner had been eaten, and dessert, as well, Alex ordering the salmon and Olivia the grilled blue fin tuna, and Alex couldn't help but watch her wife in the romantically dim lighting of the restaurant. All eyes had been on them from the moment they entered and throughout the entire evening but the blonde knew that it was her wife that was drawing the attention.

Olivia glowed. She exuded an aura of confidence, satisfaction, and benevolence. She always had. People were drawn to her beautiful, sexy wife and Alex had always known that. When Olivia walked into a room, whether as detective or mother, woman or friend, she commanded the attention of each and every person there. And it was never an outright, greedy command. She just had the sense of self-worth and confidence that made people want to talk to her, want to get to know her, want to befriend her.

No wonder so many fell in love with her.

No wonder many had fallen under her spell.

After all, Alex had been one of them.

 _Was_ one of them.

Would _always_ be one of them.

 _But she's mine_ , Alex reasoned. _She chose me. She chose me to live the rest of her life with. She chose me to have a family with. She chose me to cherish and love and hold until forever._

They belonged to each other.

Alex smiled to herself as she watched the glow of her wife's caramel skin in the flickering candlelight. Olivia was laughing at something her father-in-law had said and Cathy Cabot was, as well.

Alex looked to her left and noted that their girls were still asleep. Her eyes drifted further to the left and saw that Theo was out, as well.

Then, she caught eyes with her wife.

"Right, Babe?" Olivia reached over and placed her hand on top of her own.

"Exactly right, Liv…" Alex tried, reaching for her water with her right hand and taking a sip.

She saw her wife's body jostling from the corner of her eye before looking at her straight on.

"You didn't hear me, did you, Al?"

Sheepishly, Alex shook her head. "Not at all. I was too distracted."

Olivia smiled and leaned in closer. "Oh, yeah? By what?" she smirked. "Me?"

Alex only nodded. "You have many admirers tonight…" Alex looked around, "…all ages, all types…"

"Are you one of them, Babe?" Olivia's eyes dipped down to her mouth briefly, the brunette smirking, before looking back into her eyes.

"Absolutely, Liv."

Olivia's focus remained on the blonde, her stare unwavering. "Because I don't care about anyone else's eyes. I only have eyes for you, Alex."

OOO

Olivia looked deeply into those cerulean pools, reading her wife's thoughts. She knew Alex wanted to go back home and, truth be told, Olivia was ready as well. Dinner had been eaten, dessert and coffee enjoyed with amicable conversation, and now it was time to get home and put the children in their designated cribs.

Although Olivia would have preferred not having gone out at all that evening and just having spent it with her beautiful wife, the older Cabots had asked and they had agreed. That, and the fact that with the twins being so young and Alex having to work more hours, the brunette knew that Alex wouldn't want to leave them with a sitter. And Olivia had been in complete agreement.

Her wife's eyes were sparkling that evening—pure and true radiance and happiness on her face. Her porcelain skin glowed with a quiet peace and calmness, only enhancing the beauty that Olivia witnessed every day.

Olivia hadn't been able to take her eyes off of her wife that evening and, as it seemed, neither could many of the patrons. The blonde just had a regality, a classic level of poise and graceful beauty that couldn't be ignored.

And she belonged to her.

Olivia smiled at the blonde, letting her gaze dip to her mouth, eyeing it longingly before returning to look into her eyes. "You ready to go?"

Alex nodded.

The elder Cabots understood the ladies' need to depart and so good nights and appreciations were had, hugs and kisses given, and the ladies made their way home, ready to spend the evening together as a family.

* * *

AAA

Alex yawned as she stepped up the final step on the staircase and began moving toward the master bedroom. The kids had already been put in their cribs and Alex had been closing down the lower level for the night, setting the coffee pot to brew for the following morning and taking care of a few other essentials before the next day.

Music was coming from the bedroom—soft and tinny—and Alex knew that it must have been the clock radio next to Olivia's side of the bed. It was currently playing _Rock Me Tonight_ by Freddy Jackson.

Alex headed toward the bedroom now and peered at the bed.

No Olivia.

"Babe?"

"In here, Al…" her wife's voice called from the master bathroom.

Alex stepped closer to the bathroom and smiled at what she saw, folding her arms and leaning against the door frame.

Her wife was sitting on the toilet, a thin, faded white night shirt on, singing softly, as she inspected a bottle of some sort in her hand, the brunette squinting those cocoa orbs.

"You OK, Liv?" Alex smiled.

 _God, she's cute_ , Alex mused.

"Yeah…" She brought the bottle closer to her face, "…what the _hell_ are we putting on our heads when we shampoo?" Olivia took it a couple of inches away from her face now. "Polyquaternium phosphate? PEG? Methyl Sulfate Hydroxide? Bromide Tallow? Sodium Laurel Sulfate? We need to make a trip to Whole Foods and buy some different ones, Babe…"

Alex began giggling. "But it smells _so_ good, Liv…and…" Alex moved into the bathroom, stepping closer to her wife, "…it makes your hair look amazing."

"Oh, Alex…I really wouldn't come in here right now…especially since you're a fan of _good_ smells…and I am apologizing for what is happening to my bowels at the moment. It must be the late night coffee and that rich creme brulee. Can you get the vent fan, Babe? Save us all…and can we keep a little bit of allure and not have you be witness to this? It's pretty gross, Babe…"

Alex continued laughing and shaking her head. She flipped the switch for the fan upward and then moved closer to Olivia, squatting next to her wife, resting her folded arms on her right knee and smiling up at her. "And I love your gross, Liv. I am in love with everything about you, Babe. And I love that you're _a_ _ll_ mine." Alex smiled, hearing the catch in her voice.

Olivia's grin broadened. "I'm all _your_ gross, Babe."

"And I hope I'm all your gross, too, Liv." Alex smiled sweetly, still so utterly mesmerized by the perfection of her wife's almond-shaped orbs.

"Forever…" Olivia offered.

Alex only smiled once more before standing. "I'll give you a few minutes." She winked.

"Thanks, Al."

"And you _did_ have the door wide open, by the way…" Alex reminded her.

"We have no secrets…" Olivia admitted.

"Absolutely. We don't, do we?" Alex felt her expression turn serious now thinking of the fact that they never did keep anything from each other. They had always been forthright with one another, from the very beginning. "Yeah…" Alex nodded, "...I like that…" She smiled.

"Me, too, Al."

"See you in the bedroom…I have a _special_ valentine just for you."

Olivia growled and clawed at the air facetiously. "Oh, I definitely have one for you, too, Al."

* * *

OOO

Olivia exited the bathroom, freshly showered, teeth brushed. She smiled as she watched her wife, who was standing at the bureau mirror applying lip balm, and slowly crept up to her, placing her palms on her lower belly and pressing her nose into her hair as Luther Vandross sang about only having one night with someone on the alarm clock radio.

"Nice, sexy songs, Al." Olivia placed her lips on her wife's neck gently, placing light kisses in a trail downward.

Alex's voice was husky, aroused already. "Well, it is Valentine's evening, Babe. Lots of people having sex tonight..." The blonde turned now and wrapped her arms around Olivia. "I know that dinner with my parents wasn't the most ideal sit-"

But Olivia silenced her with a kiss, so slowly, so sensually, wanting to let the blonde know that it didn't matter.

Alex moaned and Olivia could feel her smile against her mouth.

Olivia began swaying the blonde to the music as Luther continued to sing. "Anywhere with you is Valentine's Day, Babe. Every day..."

Alex fluttered her eyelashes charmingly. "Oh, Liv...you should be the lawyer the way you always have the right thing to say."

Olivia only smiled, eyeing the femininity of Alex's cheekbones, those naturally pink, full lips, the blueness of her eyes. She leaned in closer. "Are you ready for your gift?"

Alex nodded, pure lust in her eyes. "I am." She cleared her throat lightly and swallowed before smiling back. "Are _you_?

Olivia nodded. "Oh, yeah...always." Olivia leaned in and pressed her mouth to Alex's, opening fully to taste her.

They made love that night, both being pleasured and loved by one another.

They had given each other the biggest valentine gift of all, as they had always vowed to do. They gave each other the gift of true love—one that would lead them into eternity as their love for one another continued to be unwavering and continued to last until the end of time.


	42. Teaching Old Cabots New Technology

**Background Info: This one-shot takes place at the beach house; the twins are eleven and Theo is twelve and are away at art camp for five days.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Teaching Old Cabots New Technology**_

OOO

They were both lying on the sofa together—Alex with her feet propped on the coffee table of the study and Olivia sideways along the length, her head in the blonde's lap, facing the TV. The movie was nearing its end and the ladies were content, relaxed with the fatigue of the hour and not having been animate in a long time.

"The last ten minutes of the movie and _now_ the doctor looks sexy…" Olivia's eyes were glazed over, transfixed, albeit lazily, on the 50-inch screen. She felt her wife's long, slender fingertips run languidly through her hair and she closed her eyes, relishing in the sensation before becoming suddenly aware of a firm pinch to her side. " _Ow_ , Alex…"

" _You_ and your commentary about the female character's ensemble or body…gotta throw that in there, huh?"

"At least they're not blue…" Olivia rubbed her side, wincing. "I'm just saying, Alex…she's _really_ fixed herself up since the beginning of the movie when she had the bun and buttoned up clothing."

They continued to watch the screen as the "killer" in the movie put a clear, plastic bag over the female doctor's head.

"I don't see why she doesn't just poke a hole in the bag so she can breathe," Alex offered.

On the screen, the doctor then tried to reach back with both hands to keep the killer from suffocating her.

Alex continued, "But…it could have something to do with her way too-short arms…they're like baby arms…she should just seduce him and then get free…"

"Uh, Alex…I think it's a little late for seduction at this point." Olivia yawned and sighed contentedly.

They continued to watch the movie, both in a silent comfortableness for a few minutes.

"That is a _really_ sheer shirt she has on, though…" Olivia chimed and, knowing her wife wouldn't appreciate the comment, she began laughing, stifling by closing her mouth.

And like clockwork, it came.

" _Really_ , Olivia?"

"Well, it _is_ sheer, Al…you can see her girls and how very _obviously_ cold it is on the set…it's _very_ clear…"

Another firm pinch to her side.

"I don't know why you're even looking when you have the real thing right here," Alex offered, pinching her again.

"Oh, I know that…" Olivia grabbed her wife's hand and then sat up leaning toward Alex and moved her to lay her back on the length.

Olivia slowly slunk on top of her wife's body and they soon ended up in a wrestling match on the sofa, both ladies' fingers interlocked and gripping the hands of the other, eyes not leaving one another as they both grinned.

"And _yours_ , Al…" Olivia's eyes scanned her wife's upper torso, "…mmm…so much better than any I've ever seen…"

They simply looked at each other now, enjoying the closeness, the warmth, the sensuality of being alone together for the first time in a long time.

Olivia watched as Alex's face turned serious. "What, Babe?"

Alex swallowed. "God, Liv…" she whispered, "…I want you so badly…"

Olivia smiled and leaned in closer. "Mmmm…is that so?"

Alex only nodded, her pupils dilating further in the dimly-lit room.

"Well…" Olivia leaned in further now and let her mouth hover over her wife's jaw line, letting her hot breath linger there, knowing Alex was already highly aroused and what this action did to increase that incitement, "…I think we should definitely do something…" Olivia finally let her lips make contact with the curve in between Alex's jaw line and the column of her milky neck, placing a feather-light offering there,"…about it…"

Before she knew it, Olivia's face was being clutched with both of the blonde's hands, her mouth firmly pressed to hers, the blonde's satiny, plush lips working against the brunette's mouth. Their breathing turned heavy now and the brunette felt her wife's hands entangling in her locks as Olivia continued to support her body weight on top of Alex's with her right elbow and let her left hand glide beneath her wife's lavender pajama camisole, her fingertips dancing around her now-pebbled nipple.

"Alex, can I—? Oh, dear…I'm sorry…I'll come back…" an older, familiar, female voice stuttered.

Olivia moved off of Alex at lightning speed and sat next to her, wiping her mouth with her thumb and forefinger and trying not to smile.

Alex's elbow in her ribs now and Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Mom…it's OK," Alex tried, her voice betraying her. "What did you need?"

Cautiously, Cathy Cabot moved around the sofa now, standing at the end on her daughter's side. Her hands were hugging her arms in her pink, terrycloth robe. "Your father and I got new phones and we don't know a thing about them. The nice man at the Apple store told us that we could take classes a couple of times a week, but we would have to drive into the city. You and Olivia have iPhones and I thought…your father and I thought—"

"Of course, Mom." Alex smiled. "How about I give you two some lessons while we're here?"

Olivia watched as Alex looked at her and smiled and the brunette reciprocated. Olivia let her hand go to the back of her wife's neck now, squeezing gently, silently letting her know that her gesture of offering to teach her parents was a sweet one.

"Well, the kids come back in four days, so we have the time. How about tomorrow?" Alex leaned forward and took her glass of ice water from the coffee table and took a sip.

"That sounds wonderful, Dear. As long as it's no bother. You and Olivia didn't have plans, did you? I don't want to take you away from—"

"Mom, I said it was OK. Tomorrow, you and Daddy just be ready and I can show you all you need to know." Alex smiled.

Cathy leaned over her daughter now, smiling. "Thank you, Alex." She kissed her cheek softly. "Your father and I will be ready! Bright-eyed and bushy tailed!" she chirped.

"Yea," Alex deadpanned, looking at her wife once more.

* * *

"That was really nice of you to offer to do that, Babe…" Olivia admitted, her mouth hovering just over her wife's core.

"Just…Olivia…thank you…please don't stop, Babe… _God_ …" Alex panted. "And _please_ stop talking about my parents. Their faces are now in my head…"

Alex's breathing intensified as Olivia began sucking softly on her clit, the brunette gradually increasing her pressure as her right forefinger and middle finger continued their rhythmic movements inside of her wife. Olivia could feel her wife's thighs quivering now and could hear Alex's telltale, almost inaudible squeaking, telling her that her wife's climax was on its way. The detective let her eyes angle upward as she watched her wife's face contort, the blonde's head moving further back into her pillow.

"God, Liv…I'm… _uhhhh_!" she screeched and then wailed, low and deep as her body began jumping with multiple, quick contractions.

Olivia continued her motions with her mouth only now, letting her fingers slide out of her wife and holding her now-bucking hips down firmly with both of her strong hands, her tongue and lips continuing to give attention to her now-swollen bud.

"Alex?" Then a triple-knock. "Alex, Dear?"

Olivia watched Alex's eyes pop open now, the blonde's mouth falling open in horror, her chest heaving from her recent release.

"Jesus," she whispered. "I feel like I'm a teenager again. Trying not to get caught with my hands in the wrong places." She put both hands over her face. "Yes, Mom?"

"We're ready, Dear. Ready for our lesson! Your father and I have had breakfast and we left some bagels and fruit on the island for you and Olivia and we'll be waiting in the study! OK?" Cathy Cabot's voice was entirely too chipper for being so early in the morning.

Olivia began giggling now as she slid her body upward and moved to her side of the bed to rise for the day.

"No, Liv…" Alex whispered, "… _stay_ …"

Olivia shook her head. "You gotta get up, too, Babe…so much for summertime leisure…"

Alex's mother's voice called once more, "Alex? You up?"

Alex sighed heavily and closed her eyes and then turned her face toward the door and called, "I'll be ready to help you in thirty. Give me thirty minutes, Mom."

"OK, Dear. We'll be ready!" Her mother's muffled voice called through the door.

"What time is it?" Alex questioned.

"Seven-thirty, Al…" Olivia sat on the edge of her side of the bed and put one leg through her black silk pajama bottoms and then the other, and then stood, pulling them upward, her upper torso still nude.

"Mmmm…turn around, Babe…" Alex husked.

Olivia did as she was told and smirked at her wife as she watched the blonde's eyes scan her appreciatively. "You gotta get up, too. _I_ need coffee. _You_ need coffee. And I am hungry. As are you from the noises your stomach was making while I was down there by your lady parts."

Alex smiled and shook her head before she groaned begrudgingly and Olivia watched as she finally sat up.

Olivia reached for her matching, sleeveless button-down top from the bench at the foot and slipped it on, beginning to button it. "I think I'll go for a swim later on today, after we help your parents?"

"You don't have to help, Liv. I can take this on. _Trust_ me. You don't want to get involved."

"What? _Involved_? What do you mean… _involved_?" Olivia moved to the sink now, eyeing her wife in the reflection of the mirror.

She reached for her brush and began brushing her thick locks into a ponytail, watching as Alex pulled a pair of underwear from the drawer and slipped them on.

"The last time I helped them figure out some sort of technology, not only did it last all day and most of the night, there was bickering, tension, crying, yelling, frustration…and that was just with the Cabot's new microwave back in 1985."

Olivia giggled as she pumped face soap into her hand and began lathering. "So, you don't want me to help?"

Alex slipped a pale yellow tank on now and then pulled on a pair of khaki shorts. "It's not that I don't want you to help, Babe." She moved to stand next to her wife at the sink. "Like I said…it's better for you not to get involved. I'll take this on. I can't guarantee I'll be in the best of moods this evening, though." Alex tried a small smile as she brushed her own hair into a ponytail, as well.

"So, a chilled bottle of Chardonnay and a back rub might be just what you need." Olivia leaned over and splashed her face with warm water as she felt two hands on her backside and hot breath in her ear.

"Sounds, perfect, Liv…" Alex kissed the shell of her ear delicately. "Meet you upstairs?"

Olivia spit some water out, clenching her eyes tightly. "Sounds good, Al. See you up there…"

* * *

AAA

"No, not the left. That's the volume. The one on the top _right_ side." Alex pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, closing her eyes, trying not to lose her patience. They had been at it for almost two hours and had only gotten through how to turn the phone on and off, charging it, and the usage of the _home_ button.

Bill Cabot had been taking tedious notes on his yellow legal pad with his black fountain pen while her mother had simply stared at the phone as though the silver piece of metal and plastic was a foreign object, her reading glasses on the extreme tip of her nose.

"Now what are all of these colorful squares and what do they do?" her mother asked, forefinger hovering in a circular motion.

Alex brought her lips inward now. "Those are called apps, Mom. They're like the icons on a computer. You tap on them and they open up programs."

From the corner of her eye, she saw movement and then watched as Olivia poked her head into the study, smiling.

"Everything OK? Need any help?"

Olivia's chestnut hair was damp and she was wearing her white, lacy, gauzy beach cover up, a blue and white striped towel held against her chest, her left hand on the door frame. _God, she's beautiful_ , Alex mused. Her wife's face was glistening and tan and, even without make-up, her features were absolute perfection. Her complexion looked a shade darker than the last time she had seen her, just that morning.

Alex smiled at her wife. "We got it, Liv…"

"OK…I'm here if you need me. And I want to make dinner tonight." She looked at her mother-in-law. "If that's OK."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Dear! Bill and I would love that!"

Olivia nodded once. "Great. Then it's settled." Olivia winked at Alex and smiled before moving from the doorway and disappearing down the hall.

* * *

OOO

Olivia yawned as she slipped her feet into her black flip-flops and reached into the air, stretching. She had been lazy that day. First, she had enjoyed a lengthy swim and then had spent about an hour catching some sun. Then she had come in and showered and had eaten a light snack, and then gone back downstairs to read for a little while on the balcony and had fallen asleep to the sound of the waves with her book in her lap before deciding to go inside to the bed to continue her lazy nap.

She leaned to her right and reached over for her phone on the bedside table and pressed the home button—1:23 p.m. with no new messages from either the precinct or Haven House. She would go see how her wife was doing and then maybe go on a run. She also needed to pick up a few items from the grocery store before she began preparing dinner—a large bottle of chilled white wine being just one of the necessities.

Standing, she stretched once more before refastening the top two buttons of her sleeveless, white linen blouse that had come undone in the midst of her slumber and tucked it into the waistband of her faded jeans.

She loved the laziness of these vacations. Although their visits were fewer these days and not as often as they had once been, there was always a sense of comfort when at the beach house. The complete contentment that she felt when she was there with Alex, with her family, was one that could never be duplicated. After all, the house represented their love in more ways than one, and always had.

She smiled to herself as she turned the knob of the bedroom door and pushed it open before hugging her arms against her and beginning to walk down the hallway. She heard voices coming from the study and she stayed back, just a couple of feet from the doorway, listening for a few moments.

"You have to tap _lightly_ , Mom. When you hit the screen like that, it won't do anything."

"Well, Alex, I _am_ …like this, _right_?"

"No, Mom, that's too hard."

"Like this Cath," William Cabot's voice offered now. "See? Light, like a tap."

"I just can't seem to get it. You must have the magic touch, Billy…" Cathy flirted with her husband.

"Mom, the _pad_ of your finger… _this_ part…like _this_ …"

Olivia began giggling now. Alex was right. It must be exhausting to have to be so tedious about every single direction. She shook her head and then crept closer, letting herself be seen once more.

She caught eyes with her wife who looked more than frazzled, more than exhausted. Her blonde wife's face was flushed, her crooked ponytail showing the telltale traces of perhaps pulling at her strands in frustration, golden wisps coming out from the band. Her brow was furrowed and Olivia could tell that her teeth were clenched with anxiety by the way the muscles in her temple were moving.

"Hey, guys…everything OK?" Olivia stepped further into the room.

"Well, don't you just look refreshed and rested," Cathy Cabot beamed.

"Thanks, Cathy…I feel wonderful."

"Yes, Liv…" Alex narrowed her eyes now, nostrils flared, "…you looked so calm and serene and…de-stressed," Alex offered through gritted teeth.

"Can I help with anything? Anything I can do?" She looked at her wife. "Alex? Anything I can get you, Babe?"

"Just what we talked about earlier, Liv. Maybe two." Alex smiled now, the happiness not quite making it to her eyes.

"OK, Babe. Gotcha. I'll have you covered."

* * *

"Please shoot me now." Alex glided into the kitchen now holding three empty espresso cups and tiny saucers in her hands. She placed them into the dishwasher and closed the door.

"You're almost there, Babe. Dinner will be ready in about…" Olivia looked at the microwave clock, "…forty-five minutes. OK?" The brunette opened the oven door and peered inside, the Greek moussaka baking nicely.

"Smells great, Liv…really delicious." Alex moved closer and leaned in, her eyes scanning the brunette's.

"Hang in there, Champ. You can do it," Olivia smiled. She then closed the gap between their mouths and kissed her wife gently.

"Mmmm…thanks, Liv…I need the encouragement. That's for sure. We've barely covered the basics. My mother—and don't ask me how she did it—lost half of her apps. We had to re-update them from the app store cloud. Jeez…and then, taking and accessing photos was like working with nine-thumbed Nancy…"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh as she began to slice a crusty baguette of French bread. "You did well, Babe. You've done a good thing today…"

She felt Alex behind her now, felt the blonde's chin on her left shoulder and two hands on her backside, squeezing firmly.

"I just need to unwind, Liv. After this, I just want a good meal, a good massage, and no talking…"

"I think that sounds completely possible, Al." Olivia turned in her wife's arms and looked her weary face over. She looked exhausted yet beautiful. She leaned in and kissed her again. "Completely possible," she smiled.

* * *

AAA

"Now, what about the Skyke? Is that something we can get on this phone? Your brother said we can Skyke with you all the way in Manhattan. I would love that, Alex. Can you show us how to do that?"

"It's called _Skype_ , Mom. Not Skyke. And yes, it would be great to be able to do that…but…"

Alex knew that teaching her parents how to use Skype would take another four hours, at the least. She opened her mouth, floundering. It was a little after six right now and she was ready to be finished. She was famished, fatigued, and ready to let her body and mind relax from the tension of the day.

"Guys?" Olivia's voice questioned. "Dinner is ready…" She smiled at the elder Cabots and then at Alex.

"Wonderful, Dear! Let's get cleaned up and then we can eat!" Cathy Cabot oozed.

Both older Cabots walked up to the brunette now and kissed her cheeks.

"Thank you for doing that, Olivia. I'm sure it will be amazing. As your cooking always is…always a treat, right Cathy?" Bill Cabot looked at his wife.

"Always, Billy…"

He held his elbow out and Cathy took it before they began exiting the study.

"Remember that chicken Olivia made last time she was here…?" Cathy Cabot's voice faded as they left the room.

Olivia moved up to her wife now and slithered her arms around her, smiling. "You look adorable, Al…"

Alex couldn't help the slow smile that crept along her face. "Really? Do I? I'll bet I look like I've gone twelve rounds."

Olivia reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her wife's ear. "You look beautiful, Al. Like you need a little pampering tonight but beautiful, nonetheless…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her, parting her mouth ever-so-slightly and letting the tip of her tongue swipe along the blonde's own parted mouth.

"Mmmmm…" Alex moaned, pulling away, eyes still closed. "That makes it _so_ much better…" She opened her eyes now and cocked her head to the side, a sweet smile on her face.

Olivia tightened her hold on the blonde. "I'm so proud of you, Al… _really_ proud of you."

Alex smiled. "Thanks, Liv…" She eyed her wife's mouth once more before looking back into those cocoa orbs. "Daughterly duty, right?"

Olivia nodded. "Yep. Such a wonderful daughter…" she kissed her gently, "…and wife…" she kissed her once more, "…and mother…" she kissed her even more firmly now, with purpose, letting her tongue enter her mouth fully, lingering for a few moments before slowly breaking the kiss, "…and woman…" she husked.

OOO

Olivia pulled away and looked at her wife's closed lids, watching them as they slowly opened and studied her.

"Well, I don't know how you're proud when my patience was less than stellar…"

Olivia shook her head and held her tighter. "No, Babe…you were amazing…"

Alex smiled. "Well, I'm proud of you, too, Liv…someone should be rewarded for my…" Alex cleared her throat and smirked, "…morning pleasure session, and…" Alex clenched her wife's ass once again, "…for cooking dinner—that smells delicious, by the way…"

Olivia nodded, smirking. "Sounds like we're both on the same page, Al…"

* * *

A/N: As always, I would love to hear from you. Hearing from those of you still enjoying it gives me the fire I need :)


	43. Imperfect Perfection

A/N: This one-shot is long. Theo is a senior in high school and the twins are juniors. Not everything was as perfect as we think and this is one of those chapters that we missed that proves it. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Imperfect Perfection**_

AAA

Alex walked briskly down the corridor, the click of her heels reverberating along the tiled floor, and watched her wife heading toward her on the opposite end of the hallway of their children's high school. Even from two-hundred feet away she could see the trepidation, the concern, the disbelief, the almost stoic, business-like demeanor on her wife's face.

And she knew that her own expression portrayed the same sentiments.

They both reached the other and stopped, bodies mirroring the other.

"What happened?" Alex questioned. "All they told me was that he was involved in a demonstration at noon and that building security had to break up a crowd of over thirty students, Theo being one of them."

They began walking down the hallway somewhat quickly.

"I don't know, Alex. They gave me as much information as they gave you."

The office door was opened now by a grim-faced man, a middle-aged woman exiting and the same man holding the door open for Olivia and Alex.

"Thank you," Alex offered as they entered the office.

It was buzzing with sound—talking, yelling, crying, phones ringing—and the ladies inched their way toward the secretary's desk.

Alex glanced around the bustling office, looking for their son. "Where _is_ he?" Her nerves were on edge and the noise, the energy in the confined space didn't help.

"Just wait, Al. Let's find out what happened."

Alex felt her elbow being clutched now and she looked into the brunette's eyes.

"OK?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah…" she declared softly.

"Mrs. Benson-Cabot?"

They both answered, "Yes?"

"Keith Blakely from Student Services…" A man even taller than her brother, with neatly-trimmed chestnut facial hair and a crisp suit and tie greeted them, his dark, almost black eyes sparkling, almost condescending, sporting a red power tie in a bold, hexagonal pattern. He held out his hand to Olivia first before doing the same with the blonde.

"Where is our son? Why don't I see any kids in here?" Prickly needles ran up the back of her neck, the anxiety now entering her being fully.

"Mrs. Benson-Cabot…the students involved in the incident are being held in the cafeteria at present."

"Being _held_?" Alex's voice verged on annoyance.

"Parents are coming to the school and we're going to have a discussion about the events that transpired, as a group, before we release the participants."

"So…in the cafeteria?" Olivia questioned, moving to take her wife's elbow once more.

Alex couldn't help the icy glare that she knew she was sending the towering man. She firmed her expression now and attempted to keep her voice calm. "Let's go."

* * *

OOO

Her wife was fuming. Alex was so livid that she had been silent in the car ride back, not uttering even a syllable as they made their way home in the Rover.

However, it wasn't anger toward their son.

It turned out that the demonstration, the sit-in, had occurred during lunch. Students that were a part of the NSSA—the Nutritional Standards for Students Alliance—had decided to not only boycott the cafeteria food but also form a chain in the parking lot entrance to the cafeteria to block a delivery truck from completing their drop off. Mr. Blakely informed the parents that the plan of the students that had assembled was to prevent the scheduled delivery of a certain major company's food truck. According to Theo, the only goal of the students was to make a statement about the poor standards of this particular company's meat truck that, on each side, read " _Grade D, but Edible_ ". The students had long known about the truck and the less than acceptable quality of much of the school system's edible offerings, and had planned a demonstration for that day—Wednesday at noon.

It had been peaceful, it had been nonviolent, and it had been in the name of freedom of expression. No one had been hurt and the conclusion had been orderly and timely, not lasting more than thirty minutes.

Olivia pulled into the garage now, slowly creeping in. In the rear view mirror, she watched as Alex yanked on the handle in the backseat and shoved the door open, even before the Rover fully stopped.

She just let her wife go.

"Mama?" Theo's deep voice questioned next to her.

Olivia eased the car to a halt and turned the engine off before turning to their son now. She tried a small smile. "Your mom just needs a little time to cool down, Theo. That Mr. Blakely really made her mad at the meeting. You know how she feels about the first amendment."

Theo's grin was knowing. "Yeah…I remember she said that she was a part of a lot of rallies back in her day."

"She was…" Olivia's smile broadened, "…I wonder where you get it from," Olivia chided.

"I think it's from both of you, Mama. Justice is in our blood, huh?"

Olivia nodded and cupped her son's cheek with her right hand, feeling the rough stubble with the pad of her thumb. "Let's go in. Get your school stuff unpacked. I'm gonna start on dinner. Your sisters should be coming back from their practices, too."

Grace was at orchestra practice and Isabel was currently rehearsing for a monologue competition that was to take place on the coming weekend.

"OK, Mama…"

"And I'll talk with your mom. I promise…she just needs a little time to let her blood pressure settle," Olivia smirked.

They exited the car, closed the garage door, and entered the house.

* * *

AAA

Alex could hear her blood whooshing in her head, buzzing inside of her ears, the blood boiling in her veins. She shook her head and laughed lightly as she lifted her left knee and rolled her pantyhose down from her calf and then did the same with her right before lifting the hamper lid and tossing them in.

"Preventing them from doing their job…Jesus Christ…" Alex mumbled to herself as she unbuttoned her ivory blouse, eyeing her own hands in the master bathroom mirror as she did so. "School policy…my ass…" She removed her blouse and tossed it into the bedroom, in a pile, along with her hose. She then leaned over and gathered her caramel-colored pumps and moved to enter the bedroom. "You can shove your school policy up your—" She jumped slightly as she moved just past the doorway.

Her wife was standing there, arms folded, concerned amusement on her face.

Alex moved to step past her but Olivia took her by the upper arms.

"Hey…? Al? Babe. Stop for a second. Talk to me."

"God, Liv…what a pompous ass!" Alex could feel the heat in her cheeks. "The way he was spouting off codes and ordinances as if what our son did was _wrong_? Jesus! People have a right to express themselves and what Theo and his friends did was admirable." Alex ground her teeth. "I was about to grab him by his Men's Warehouse tie and strangle him with it! And it's gonna go in Theo's school record?" Alex stared unwaveringly at Olivia now. "It's going to follow him wherever he goes as if what he did had even one _modicum_ of mean-spiritedness? Absolutely insane, Olivia…I won't have it. Even if I have to take legal action…I won't allow this to put a black mark on our son's image. I _won't_!"

Olivia let go of her biceps and then the blonde proceeded to walk to the closet and go inside, dropping her pumps on the floor before exiting and watching the brunette once again.

"I know. I agree one-hundred percent. But he's all talk, Alex." Olivia dropped herself at the foot of the bed. "I texted Fin and I'm having him check this guy out and, if my hunch is right, he'll receive a reprimand for impersonating an _intelligent_ person…"

Alex couldn't help but smile at her wife's joke. She shook her head. "I love you, Liv…thank you for that…" She dragged the zipper of her beige, tweed pencil skirt downward.

"Of course, Al…"

"But…unfortunately, I don't think he's all talk though, Liv." She stepped out of her skirt and put her hands on her hips.

"Fin's gonna let us know, Babe. Don't get yourself too worked up. He's fine. We're fine…" Olivia stood now and began unbuttoning her black, silk blouse. "The girls will be home soon from practice and Theo is starting on his homework. I'm gonna go make dinner." Olivia moved up to her now, blouse parted, lacy, black bra peeking out from her lapels. The brunette cupped her face gently. "OK?"

Alex's eyes moved from the display of caramel skin in front of her and back into the brunette's chocolate orbs. "I can't calm down, Liv. It's not right." Alex's voice was soft, depleted.

Olivia pulled her into a hug now and the two held each other. But Alex didn't reciprocate with as much fervor as her wife.

Olivia always thought everything would be OK. Always had the Pollyanna attitude that everything would work out. Not to worry about anything and, at times, it infuriated the blonde.

She felt that strong embrace lessen and then her wife pull away.

"Alex?"

Alex only stared at the floor as she folded her arms.

"Alex? Are you mad at _me_?"

Alex turned now and took her gaze to the closet once more as she headed toward it. "You think that this is going to work out. You always say that everything will be fine. It really irks me sometimes. You, with your rose-colored glasses and your Pollyanna attitude."

Alex wondered if her wife would be hurt by her words as she bent over her pile of clothing now, scooping it into her arms, and then tossing it all in the hamper. She then took a pair of black sweatpants and a black and white striped, long-sleeved, boat neck t-shirt from the shelf and hastily put them on before moving to the bureau mirror and gathering her locks into a twist and clamping it on. She put her hands on her hips and watched her dumbfounded wife's face in the reflection.

"And is that a bad thing, Alex? _Positivity_?"

Alex folded her arms once more and turned to face her wife who was unzipping her black pants and stepping out of them.

"Sometimes people want to wallow in the bad for a while, Liv, before they see the light."

Olivia laughed lightly through her nose as she moved to the drawer, taking a pair of faded jeans and a well-worn gray NYPD t-shirt from it, shutting the drawer firmly and then tossing the shirt on the bed. "Well, you _definitely_ know about wallowing, Al…always have

Alex's mouth fell open and she watched her wife step into her jeans and pull them upward before buttoning and zipping them. She then leaned over the bed and slipped the t-shirt on over her head and through the arm holes.

"Are you _serious_ , Olivia? Are you implying that I _wallow_?" Alex could feel the tension mounting, her neck muscles tightening further from this conversation, this accusation.

"Well, you have always been known to hold the weight of anything that is happening to you, in your life, on those shoulders of yours. You get depressed, moody, quiet. _No_ one can talk to you. _No_ one can say anything or even attempt to help you. Then, you hold it all in until you crack, Alex. It's a pattern that's happened since I've known you and even before then from what you've divulged about Mr. Houseman…Chloe…"

Olivia looked at her now, gathering her hair into a ponytail and taking an elastic hairband from her wrist and securing it into a high ponytail. Blue eyes and brown eyes transfixed on the other, staring unwavering, neither backing down from their points of view.

Olivia continued, "You've done it so much in your life…come on…you know you do…" Olivia moved toward her now, reaching for her shoulders.

But Alex moved away briskly, raising her hands in resistance. "Don't…just…" Alex moved past her wife and then headed towards the home office, ready to call Donnelly and ask about their options on this matter. Her wife was the straw that had great potential to break the proverbial camel's back and Alex didn't want to argue with her.

She needed a few moments of solitude.

She needed a few moments to think.

She needed a few moments to come up with a game plan.

She needed a few moments of alone time so that she wouldn't start World War III with her wife.

* * *

OOO

Olivia stirred the cheese polenta in the pan and inhaled deeply, smelling the chicken simmering in a mushroom cream sauce underneath a lidded pan. The beginning of a tension headache was starting to wrap itself along the front of her head now and she could feel her brow tense and furrow as the pain became more pronounced.

She moved to the kitchen island and took her glass of Cabernet and swigged the remainder of the contents. It was absolutely a wine kind of evening. Theo had gotten in trouble at school. Her wife was in a horribly unbearable mood and angry with her for speaking what she felt, what she knew to be true. And, to top it all off, the girls were late.

Olivia turned her head and peered at the clock on the microwave as she lifted the bottle to her glass and poured another half a serving. The twins were now almost forty-five minutes late without a word, without a text from them.

Just then, the front door opened and Olivia immediately heard giggling. But it wasn't from both of her daughters. The brunette took another sip of wine and then set the glass back on the wooden surface before wiping her hands on a dishtowel and moving into the hallway to see them.

"Shut _up_ , Gracie!" Isabel whispered loudly, her tone exasperated. " _Jesus_!"

"God, I'm so hungry, Iz…I could eat…like…" Grace started laughing now, her body shaking and weak as Isabel continued to wrap her arm around her waist, "…not a _horse_ , not a _cow_ …because that's gross. I think I'm a vegetarian now. Oooh! I could eat like four dinner portions of Uncle Chow's soba noodles with tofu! God, that sounds so good…and _something_ smells so good in here. Let's see what's cooking!"

"Let's go upstairs, Grace. Come on…" Isabel tried to guide her sister toward the staircase but Grace broke free, still giggling, and began to walk toward the kitchen. She saw Olivia and held her arms out. "Mama! My beautiful mama!" she oozed.

Olivia found herself in a tight hug now. "Are you _drunk_ , Gracie?" Olivia's first assessment was that her brown-eyed daughter was inebriated.

That was until she smelled it—that unmistakably distinct aroma. She pushed her daughter backward to look into her eyes, holding her upper arms before cupping her face to hold it in her hands. Grace's eyes were bloodshot, her pupils dilated.

"Are you _high_ , Grace?"

Grace looked at her, a smirk on her clear-complexioned face, her mouth trembling from trying not to laugh. But then it came, the laughter began now and she pulled Olivia once more to hold her tightly, swaying her from side to side.

"Hey… _no_ …absolutely _not_!" Olivia firmly broke from her daughter's hold and then held her by her upper arms. The brunette could feel the anger rising in her, shaking from impending belligerence.

They didn't need this now.

Grace, the straight-laced, do-gooder. Never in trouble. Straight A's all her life. Always with her own finger pointed at any wrong-doings of her siblings, was standing in front of her, high as a kite on marijuana. The odor was strong and seemed to be covered up with a fragrance that Olivia knew well as Isabel's signature scent.

"Upstairs! _Now_. I'm not even going to ask any questions yet. But know that they're coming. And soon."

Then Grace's face turned serious, then melancholy, then the crying began, now being emitted in torrents of tears.

"Come on, Gracie…" Isabel offered.

Grace walked into her sister's open arm and the two walked up the stairs together.

* * *

Olivia had collected herself and then turned off the elements on the stove, knowing the evening that was about to transpire. Her wife would be incredulous, as she was. That much was absolutely true.

The brunette stepped up the last step to the second floor and began toward the home office door, which was closed. Both girls' doors were also closed and she could hear music coming from both, and could even hear a little Boston coming from the third floor—Theo's room.

She cautiously approached the office door and rapped lightly before turning the knob and pushing it open. "Al?"

Alex turned now and took her headphones off of her ears and set them down, Olivia able to hear the light tinkling of a piano sonata coming through the ear pieces. "Liz says the school can't file charges because the police didn't make an arrest. No names were taken and because there was no law broken, there can be no charges."

Olivia tried a smile. "I was gonna tell you that before you—"

"Before I _what_ , Olivia? Before I began to _wallow_?"

Jesus, Alex was still more than livid with her.

Olivia steeled herself now, ready to relay more information that her wife wouldn't want to hear or deal with. "Uh, Alex…we have another problem…" Olivia sat in the wooden chair next to the door and placed her hands on her jean-clad thighs, palms rubbing them and looking at her wife's now-worried expression.

"And that _is_ …?

"Gracie." Olivia a continued to watch the blonde. "She came home just a little while ago and I smelled pot on her. She was laughing like a loon and Isabel was trying to help her to not get in trouble, but—"

" _Pot_?" Alex was up now, her leather office chair sliding back two feet from the sudden movement. " _Grace_?" Alex moved to the door now. "What did she say? Where did she get it? Who was with her? Did Isabel—?"

Olivia interrupted, "I was waiting to talk to you and then thought we'd talk to her together. I didn't ask her anything yet."

"Of _course_ you didn't, Olivia. Once again, pretending everything is OK."

Olivia's mouth fell open, her headache suddenly increasing in intensity as she narrowed her eyes at her wife. "That's _not_ fair, Alex. I waited to talk to you because I knew you'd want to do this together. Not to…sweep it under the rug and pretend everything's OK." Olivia shook her head, " _God_ , Alex! I thought you'd want to handle this together, as a team, as _parents…unified_!"

Olivia could feel her hands trembling, could feel sweat begin to dot itself above her upper lip, as tears formed in her eyes. She was angry. She was hurt. She was being accused of not caring.

"Give me five minutes," Alex requested, pulling the chair toward her and sitting again before she turned the back of the office chair to the brunette. "Then we can go in together and talk to her."

Olivia felt her jaw clench now, more tears welling in her eyes as she made her way out of the office and toward the master bedroom.

"Mama?" Theo's voice questioned from the stairs leading to the third floor on her right. "Why are you fighting?"

"Theo…give me a few minutes, OK?" she declared without looking at him. "Please…" She continued on into the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

* * *

AAA

Alex stared at the passing headlights as they flashed across the master bedroom ceiling, the wet swoosh of tires hitting rain-slicked streets sounding in the near distance. She kept her gaze on the shadows of the plantation blind slats above the bed that were being created by the moonlight—like ebony and ivory keys—as she let her breathing even out for sleep.

By the time the discussing, the grilling had concluded, it was seven-thirty and dinner had yet to be eaten, growing ever-cold on the kitchen stove.

In talking with Grace, she had informed them that she _wanted_ to do it. A fellow musician from her symphonic ensemble, another female cellist, Adelaide McCreary, whom she always got a ride from, said she had a joint from her brother and said they could go to a secluded area and smoke it in the car before they went back and picked Isabel up from her own practice, and no one would ever know.

Through many tears and sobs and utter remorse, Grace declared that she was tired of being the one that had to do everything perfectly. She knew she was more of a Grace Kelly than a Miley Cyrus but wanted to express her rebellious side. She wanted to do something bad for once. She wanted to feel like a bad ass. She wanted to see what it felt like.

The ladies had been angry not only from Grace's poor decision, but with each other, as well, and their delivery of their lecture had come out, from both of them, in angry bursts and rants, and had continued even throughout dinner, the tension in between them almost unbearable, the mood and tone acerbic at times and silent at others.

She and Olivia had not talked. Had not made up. Had not said more than a couple of sentences to each other. Both thought they were right, Alex knew. The day had worn them down, the events, emotions and accusations rising to the surface in the heat of the situation.

But, all Alex knew was that she felt sick. It felt like someone had taken her intestines and knotted them and just left them inside of her. She knew she was part of it. Her uneasiness had come from things that she said to her wife that she didn't mean.

And she knew that they were both hurting.

She turned her head to the right and looked at her wife's form. The brunette was on her right side, her back to her, her body rising and falling slowly from sleep, already out, exhausted from the afternoon and evening.

She closed her eyes and tried to let sleep take her, as well.

* * *

OOO

Olivia yawned and covered it with her right hand, left arm wrapped around her middle as she descended the stairs.

She was exhausted. She hadn't slept well the previous evening and it had caught up to her. Now, at six o'clock in the morning, she smelled coffee coming from the kitchen as she entered.

Alex was pouring herself a cup but she didn't turn.

This conflict, this dissonance was killing her. Arguing, going to sleep angry, not sleeping well, the kids sensing the tension—all things that the Benson-Cabots weren't used to.

Alex took a couple of steps away, leaning her backside against the island and taking a sip. Olivia moved to pour her own cup and then creamed it before bringing it to her mouth and leaning her own backside against the sink.

The two looked at each other, eyes not leaving the other, both sipping intermittently.

Finally, after a few moments of thoughts being processed by each, Alex spoke.

"You know I didn't mean those things I said, right?"

Olivia only looked at her.

"You're not Pollyanna and you don't always see things in perfection. I just…you know I just need some time to be angry to be sad, to process…"

Olivia continued to watch her, letting her wife say what she needed to say.

"If it weren't for your positivity, I don't know what I would do. How I would have gotten through so many things, Olivia. Katie's death, my father…you and your precious smile and calm and happy spirit has always been what's gotten me through, Liv. You know that, right?" Alex's lower lip trembled now and Olivia watched as those blue orbs filled with tears.

The brunette set her mug behind her on the counter and then moved to her wife. She took the blonde's mug from her hands and set it down and then slithered her arms around her, pulling her close. They simply held each other. Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling her wife—her shampoo, her soap, her natural scent that was all Alex.

"And you don't wallow, Al…I'm sorry I said that."

"But I do wallow…you're right…" Alex mumbled against her shoulder. "I always have…it's my downfall."

"Not a downfall, Al. A trait. A uniquely Alexandra Cabot trait that I've always loved." Olivia pulled away now and smiled, cocking her head to the side. "But you have so many wonderful traits, Babe…" Olivia's grin broadened.

"And you, too, Liv…so many…"

They leaned in close and pressed gentle lips to the other, holding the kiss, savoring the closeness of their forgiveness.

"Thank _God_ …" Isabel's voice announced. "I thought you two were gonna stay mad at each other for a long time this time…"

They looked at each other once more and Alex's sweet smile was all Olivia could see.

"I love you, Liv…and I'm sorry…"

Olivia nodded. "I'm sorry too, Al…and I love you…"

They kissed once more, happy in the fact that they had gotten through another rough time, another rough incident that challenged them as parents, as a married couple, and as two people that loved each other deeply, and always would.

* * *

 **A/N: I would love to hear what you thought! Thank you to those of you that always do!**


	44. I Need Nothing More Than to Get YouAlone

**FanFiction is having problems so I am re-posting this. I apologize if you've already read it.**

* * *

 **Background Info: Theo is seven and the twins are six.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **I Need Nothing More Than to Get You Alone**_

OOO

Olivia walked down the hallway, black silk pajamas on, rubbing moisturizer into her elbows and yawning widely. The past two weeks had been rough ones for both Benson-Cabot ladies and things were just now slowing down enough to get back into a routine with the kids, as well as the adults.

At the beginning of the particular case that had just come to a close, Alex's mother and father had come a few days into it—once the ladies realized they needed the assistance—to stay for a little while to help. Alex was originally the person that needed the most help, staying home in the evenings, on her own while Olivia was away for three consecutive overnights at the 1-6. Lana, their typical babysitter had been out of state, visiting family in North Carolina, and had been unavailable to watch their little ones.

Then, after the detective's initial part had concluded, the case had lasted another week and a half in court with the blonde giving it all she had inside of the courtroom and out. The help that she received from her parents and their giving another couple of extra pairs of arms to the ladies' situation had been greatly needed and appreciated.

Both had been so exhausted from the beginning and knew that, without the help of Cathy and Bill Cabot, the children would have been shuffled to daycare after school and then, what little family time as left, the kids would be doing homework and then performing their nightly routines, never getting to see family throughout the course of that time.

But now, it was finally over and the Cabots had returned to Southampton and things were, for the most part, back to normal.

Olivia stepped up to the doorway of the twins' room now and leaned against the door frame, smiling, as she continued to rub lotion into her hands.

"Read another chapter, Mommy!" Theo pleaded.

"Time to go to bed, guys. We're all tired. Weekend tomorrow and I promise I'll read…" Alex pressed her thumb to the stack of remaining pages of Charlie & the Chocolate Factory and let them flick past her nail, the pages flying by, "…the last four chapters. OK?"

"But we want another chapter _now_ , Mommy!" Isabel's squeaky voice begged.

Olivia watched as her wife took a breath and then looked at her. Alex then tilted her head left and then right, loud cracks of built up tension being released, and then those blue eyes focused on her.

Grace's soft voice now. "Can you make up a little story? A tiny one from your head? _Pleeeease_?"

A few months prior Alex had begun making up a "mini-stories" time with the kids. It was a way to talk with them, share with them, stretch out that bed and story time just a few minutes longer, and let them use their imagination as they listened. The blonde had been making up the most beautifully random little adages and Olivia had taken to doing the same. But her wife had a way of weaving a tale, describing the settings, and spinning the characters—which were usually, in some way or form, the children reincarnated.

"Come _on_ , Mommy…just a little mini-story…" Olivia folded her arms and moved into the room now. "We _all_ want to hear one." She yawned once more, covering her mouth. "Mmmm. Excuse me…" She then sat at the foot of the bed where Theo and Isabel were cuddled as Alex was already nestled nicely with Grace. She leaned over and rested her cheek on her son and daughter's feet, squeezing Theo's, and then Isabel's, bare foot lovingly. "Let's hear it, Mommy." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"OK…" Alex began, "…close your eyes. It was a land of enchantment. More beautiful than any land that the princess had ever seen. The trees looked like brushstrokes of the most beautiful greens—emerald, celadon, and teal—their strong trunks and limbs the most perfect color of cinnamon."

Olivia smiled as she listened. _She definitely has a knack_ , the brunette mused, yawning widely, once more.

"The trunks had bark like tissue paper that helped the fairies when they were sad, blotting their tears, and then turned into sheets of brittle, sweet, sugar treats."

Olivia's eyes popped open and she began giggling. _Sugar treats?_

Alex's voice was unamused. "Apparently, Mama thinks she can do better." The blonde cleared her throat facetiously.

Olivia shook her head, continuing to laugh. "No, Al…it's just…what did these alleged sugar treats taste like?"

"Why don't you tell us what they tasted like," Alex offered.

"I've never tried them," Olivia mumbled into the sheet below Theo's left foot now,"…but I'm sure _you_ have…"

"They were Heavenly…sweet and buttery with a hint of brown sugar. If Beyonce's voice could be made into a candy, that's what it would taste like…" Alex then began giggling as well.

Olivia sat up now, eyeing her wife, watching Alex's body jostle now, the blonde's lips drawn inward.

"OK, guys. Story can continue tomorrow. Your mommies have to go to sleep, too. Delirium has set in." Olivia yawned once more and then stood.

Theo stood as well, along with Isabel, and they simultaneously hugged her hips, holding her firmly.

"Good night, Mama…" Isabel squeaked.

Olivia looked down at their blue-eyed daughter whose eyes were closed. She reached down and stroked her soft, blonde hair as she cupped their son's head with her other hand. "Good night, my babies…"

Olivia watched as Isabel returned to her own bed and Alex kissed Grace's cheek and tucked her in before moving around the bed toward her. The brunette shook her head at her wife, Alex still smiling. "When the bedtime story gets hallucinogenic and feels more like an LSD trip, it's time to go to bed," Olivia offered before kissing her wife quickly.

Alex then moved to Isabel's bed and tucked her in and kissed her. Olivia gave her good nights as well and they escorted Theo to his room, kissed him goodnight, and then went to their bedroom for the evening.

* * *

"Well…" Olivia gasped, taking in a sharp intake of air before she yawned wide, not able to help it at this point. Her body and mind were so exhausted, so ready for sleep that she couldn't help it, couldn't help her eyes rolling into the back of her head, couldn't help but moan with how good the bed felt below her fatigued body.

"Well what, Babe?" Alex questioned from next to her in the darkness.

"I don't know, Al. I forgot." Olivia took her right hand and rubbed her face vigorously. "If you wake up before me, don't let me sleep past nine. OK?"

"Why, Liv?"

"Because Fin is coming over to get Theo at ten and I want to be there when he leaves."

Theo was to stay at the Tutuola-Warner house the following evening and the ladies would only have the girls to take care of.

"OK, Liv. I'll make sure you're up."

AAA

A contented silence came over both of them as they lay, both on their backs, eyes closed, in the darkness, and Alex was sure that her wife was asleep—long deep breathing coming from the silhouette of her wife's profile. "Hey, Babe?"

A brief pause.

"Hmmm?" Olivia's voice was almost nonexistent.

"I'm so…"

"So what, Al?" Olivia mumbled.

"So…"

"What, Al? Hungry?"

Alex smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah… _hungry_ …"

"You want to go get something to eat? Go ahead. I won't judge. You only ate salad and chicken for dinner tonight…" Olivia yawned once more, "…maybe you need some carbs…"

"Olivia…I am not hungry for food, Babe… Alex started giggling, "…what ever happened to us being able to read each other's minds?"

Alex watched as her wife's form suddenly sat up now, a brief illumination of her face in the darkness from the minimal amount of moonlight coming in through a single slat in the blinds.

"Ahhhh, that kind of hungry…" Olivia giggled. She now began to shift her body closer to the blonde. "I get it now, Babe. Just took me a second." Olivia moved to hover over her wife.

"We've both been so busy and so exhausted, Liv. Do you realize we haven't been intimate in almost a month?"

"Yeah…" Olivia replied softly, "…I do…"

"But that doesn't mean I—"

Olivia moved in closer still and stopped her wife's thought with a gentle kiss—simple and reassuring at first and then turning into slow, lingering, exploring, causing Alex's eyes to roll back in her head from the sensation of that combined with her wife's hand that was now trailing light fingertips along her mid-thigh.

"I've been thinking about you, too," Olivia finally answered, her voice raspy. "We've just had bad timing."

"Or we're too tired." Alex rolled onto her right side. "Like right now…"

"Are you too tired?" Olivia smiled, only the faint view of her face visible, yet those teeth were sparklingly evident in the dimness.

Alex returned the grin. "Two things, Liv. If I were to…satisfy you…I'm not sure I'd be able to finish. I'd probably fall asleep with my face in your lady business…"

Olivia began giggling as she clutched the blonde's waist. "And the second thing?"

"If you were to help me out…same scenario…on both ends…" Alex began chuckling.

"So we wait until we're better rested?" Olivia questioned.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I think so. Theo will be gone tomorrow and we can tire the girls out and maybe we'll have a little time then…"

"OK, Al…" Olivia lifted her right leg and placed her thigh over her wife's. "So, you don't want a quickie right now?"

Alex began laughing again. "How quick?"

"I can be very quick, Al. But only if you can be very quiet." Olivia clutched Alex's backside firmly.

Alex felt her wife's mouth on her neck now and she moaned, tilting her head back and smiling. "That's nice but you're gonna have to go faster…tick-tock, Babe…"

"Mama?"

Alex felt her wife's mouth stop now and watched the brunette sit up straighter, leg still on top of her own.

"Theo? What do you need, Baby?"

"I'm thirsty and I don't know where Mr. Bumble Bear is."

Alex felt Olivia's forehead on her upper chest now and smelled the brunette's shampoo. The blonde then smiled and went to sit up. "I'll help him…"

"No, Al…Theo, use the plastic cup in the bathroom and I'm pretty sure I saw Bumble Bear on the chair next to your closet. OK, Baby?"

"Olivia…let me go. I'll just be a few minutes…" Alex stood now and then turned the lamp on her bedside table on, illuminating the room and seeing their son standing in the doorway. "Theo? Mommy will help you find him, OK?"

Theo nodded and Alex watched as he caught eyes with his brunette mother and then smiled sweetly. He then proceeded to climb onto the bed, crawl to Olivia, kiss her cheek, crawl back off, and then take his blonde mother's hand as Alex pulled the side of his head to her hip. "We'll just be a few minutes, Liv. Say goodnight to Mama…"

Theo turned back and offered a _goodnight, Mama_ before Alex ruffled his hair. "Get the water and I'll be in to help you look for him and re-tuck you in. OK?"

Theo nodded once and then left the room.

Alex watched as Olivia let out a breath now—a sigh of frustration really—and then moved back and away from the blonde's side, throwing her head onto her pillow. "OK, Babe. I'll be here."

Alex watched as Olivia began to rake her nails through her hair—from the front of her scalp to the back—those brown eyes looking at her, obvious residual lust apparent in those dark pools.

"Just…hurry back, Al…" Olivia smirked.

"I will, Liv…"

* * *

OOO

"Now…if we don't get interrupted again…" Olivia tried as she began kissing the silky skin along her wife's upper chest.

"Liv, I think we should—" Alex gasped and moaned.

Olivia's hand had found its way to her bare breast beneath her white, cotton camisole and let her thumb and forefinger pinch her already pebbled nipple firmly.

"Jeez, Liv…"

"Mommy?"

It was Isabel.

Alex groaned now and Olivia sighed heavily.

"It's not gonna happen tonight, Liv. Let's just—" Alex removed Olivia's hand from her breast and then sat up. "What is it, Iz?"

"If Theo is going to JJ's, why can't I go to Aunt Casey's?"

"What? Isabel, what…is that what you came in to ask?" Alex's tone was forcibly patient.

"I wanna know, mommy. If Theo gets to go sleep over at Uncle Fin's, why can't I go sleep at Uncle Johnny's?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning, Isabel. Go back to bed." Alex laid back down and pulled the covers over her, letting out a frustrated exhale.

A few seconds of silence and Olivia thought they might actually be alone again. But, truth be told, she was too tired to do anything at this point. Her body needed sleep. Her mind needed to not think about anything else for about eight hours. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, preparing for sleep. She noticed her wife's breathing pattern had slowed, as well.

"But _why_ , Mommy?"

"Oh, my—wh— _Isabel_!" Alex was up now, sitting upright. "You need to go back to sleep." Alex stood and Olivia watched as her darkened form moved toward the doorway and took their little girl's hand. "Come on."

"I wanna say goodnight to Mama…" Isabel whined.

Alex sighed once more. "Go, then. Come on, Iz. Mama and I are tired, too."

"OK, Mommy…"

Olivia felt the bed shaking now, heard and felt Isabel's breathing, then felt her soft hair brush against her face and little arms wrap around her neck, before a wet, warm kiss was on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Mama…" she whispered. "I love you…"

Olivia reciprocated the hug and kiss. "I love you, too, baby. Now go to sleep…"

"OK…" she agreed.

Olivia watched both darkened forms leave the room now and she closed her eyes and smiled, leaned her head back on her pillow, and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Jesus— _shit_!" Olivia tried, realizing that the expletive had already flown out of her mouth as the top of her hand made contact with the upper element of the oven as she removed the casserole dish with towels instead of oven mitts.

"Mama said a bad word…" Isabel chided.

"And Mama knows not to say those words," Alex offered, blue eyes penetrating her own as she reached in front of the brunette to turn the oven off. "Right, Mama?"

"Sometimes, Mama forgets." Olivia flared her nostrils and narrowed her eyes at her wife. "We all slip up every now and then, Saint Alexandra."

The sound of tinkering glass now.

"Isabel spilled!" Grace's high-pitched voice informed them.

"I didn't mean to!"

"It's coming over here!" Theo's eyes were wide. "It got on my toast!"

Chaos at the breakfast table now. Theo's face was incredulous as the milk began to soak into his place mat and fill in the indentations of his plate. Grace watched wide-eyed as Isabel looked guiltily at her mothers.

Alex grabbed about ten paper towels from the roll and quickly tore them off before rushing to the table and beginning to mop up the white liquid.

Olivia opened the freezer door and took an ice cube from the bin and closed the door, moved to the sink, and then let the melting cube soothe the emerging blister on her hand.

Alex returned now and dropped the towels into the trash can. "We'll get you more toast, Theo." Alex moved toward the brunette. "Your hand OK, Babe?"

"It's blistering, Alex…"

"Let me see…" Alex took Olivia's hand and inspected it. "Run it under cold water, Liv. It's better than ice."

The doorbell rang now.

"I'll get it." Olivia took a dishcloth and put the ice inside and then put it on top of her hand and then proceeded to head down the hallway.

She opened the door to her partner. "Hey, Finneous…good morning…"

Fin moved into the townhouse, his expression pensive yet that smile and those brown eyes sparkled. "You OK, Detective? You look…frazzled, Liv."

She closed the door behind him and they began walking toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just…waiting for the dust to settle."

"The dust? You mean trying to parent and also have a personal life and still go to a job every day? _That_ dust?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile. He could read her so well. "On the nose, Finneous."

"Well…hey, Cabot…" Fin studied Alex for a moment with the same look on his face as he had given Olivia, "…damn, girl. Ya'll two…I can't explain it, but…"

"Good morning, Fin…" Alex tried, bringing her mug to her lips and sipping, "…and we two _what_? We look _tired_? We look _rough_? We look _exhausted_? Bingo. Bingo. And Bingo. Or as they say in Spanish…bean-ho…" Alex declared in classic Cabot monotone.

Fin high-fived Theo. "Hey little buddy. You ready to come play with JJ?"

Theo grinned broadly and nodded.

Fin then went to the twins and hit palms with the girls before he took a seat in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "I just think back to seven or so years ago…ya'll two was so fresh-faced and sparkly-eyed and—"

Olivia glared at her partner as she moved to the sink and began to let a small trickle of cold water run over her burn. "Keep talking, Fin. See what happens…" Olivia warned.

"Nah, nah. I know better than that. Especially with the way your wife is glaring at me right now."

Olivia looked at Alex who was now scooping some of the steaming casserole onto the kids' plates. She instructed them to wait until she said it was cool enough to eat and then proceeded to fill two more plates.

"Fin? Sausage, egg, and cheese casserole?" Alex questioned.

Fin rubbed his belly. "Nah, I ate. But thank you." He then held his thumb and forefinger in a small pinching motion, signaling that he'd like a little.

The doorbell rang again.

"Who else is coming?" Alex questioned from her seat at the table.

Olivia turned the faucet off now and then moved to the kitchen table and sat just as Alex's cell rang on the island, the new ringtone she had set on her cell for her brother—"I Need a Doctor"—sounding loudly. "Apparently your brother, Al."

"That means he's here, when the phone rings. I'll get it…calling when he's here. He'll never get how wrong that is…" Alex mumbled as she headed down the hallway.

* * *

AAA

They had eaten breakfast and were just sitting around talking as the kids lounged in the den, Theo's little backpack ready and waiting on the floor.

"It's like all of the muscles in your face are being pulled by a marionette puppet master. The tension is incredible." Jonathan bent his fingers and hovered them over his own cheeks. "So tight…"

"Shut _up_ , Jonathan…" Alex mumbled through gritted teeth. "Olivia and I have been…we've been… _busy_ …" Alex held her finger up in warning. "Leave us alone."

"And Olivia… _wow_ …I don't know what to say…"

Alex watched as Olivia's eyes remained transfixed on her brother-in-law.

The brunette retorted, "If you don't want to experience a true Benson butt-kicking…I would also advise you to stop. We just came off of a long case and we both—" Olivia stopped herself. "But you know all of this, oh my wonderful brother-in-law. Now _don't_ you?"

Jonathan held his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You two are definitely wound up and stressed. How about…" Jonathan lifted his mug to his mouth and took a sip before setting the cup back down, "…we take your little princesses for the night so you have an empty house. You two need some alone time, I think." He winked and looked at both ladies.

Alex couldn't help but smile, her heart melting from the offering. "Really, John-John?"

Jonathan nodded slowly, "Absolutely." He smiled. "Because you two are completely unbearable without…well, you know what I mean…and you know what you need…I mean your whole demeanors when you two haven't…I remember the days when my sister was always so fresh-faced, those cheeks so rosy, both of you always smiling…"

"I know, right, man?" Fin joined in. "I was just tellin' them that, too…"

"And then they had to go and kill the sweetness, Babe. These two gentlemen don't know when to quit..." Olivia eyed the blonde determinedly and then stood and moved to take a few plates to the sink.

"Well, we would very much appreciate that, big bro…" Alex smiled. "Right Liv?"

"No comment."

That was all her wife had said.

* * *

OOO

The past two hours and Olivia hadn't seen her wife. It was three o'clock and the kids were gone, all three at the abodes of their well-meaning friends and family, and Olivia had been in the home office on the second floor typing up a few reports for a couple of victims that had come through _Haven House_ and were possible future tenants of the establishment.

She reached into the air and stretched before she leaned her head back and folded her hands on her lower belly. In only a black tank top and olive green linen drawstring pants, her feet bare, she was comfortable and content for the rest of the day.

"Hey, Liv…" Alex's husky voice said softly from behind her.

Olivia turned the chair around to find her wife standing there, leaning against the door frame, only her lavender, silk night shirt on, her hair down, glasses on. Her right leg was straight and she had her left knee in a "V", her left foot on top of her right, those long, porcelain legs so appealing and enticing.

"Sexy, Sexy. A little early for pajamas, isn't it?" Olivia let her eyes scan her wife.

Alex stepped into the room now and Olivia could see that she had something behind her back.

"I wanted to show you something…" Alex moved to stand in front of Olivia now, "…something I think you'll like…"

Olivia placed her hands on her wife's hips now and then slid them around to clutch her backside. "Oh, I _know_ I'll like it…" The brunette smiled.

Alex smirked, her right hand still behind her back. She reached her left hand to her wife's face and let her forefinger stroke downward, taking her time before cupping her cheek gently.

Olivia patted her lap now and Alex sat sideways.

"Whatcha got there, Babe?" Olivia placed her right hand on her wife's thigh now, rubbing gently.

"Just something I wanted to show you…something that I've never showed you…"

Olivia narrowed her eyes and then realized what the blonde might be talking about.

 _The letters._

Olivia only smiled and clutched her wife's silky leg more firmly. "What is it, Al?"

Alex pulled a white envelope from behind her back and set it in her lap. She took a deep breath as those blue eyes focused on the bent-edged envelope. She then raised her eyes and looked into her own, a sweet sadness to her expression.

"Why _now_ , Al?" Olivia said softly, feeling her own eyes filling with tears.

Alex shrugged her shoulders lightly and then laughed through her nose. "I don't know, Babe. I guess I just got to thinking. You and I…we've made this work. It's so hard, at times, but we've made it work, Babe. You know? When I think of our beginnings and how we got back together, how we fell in love all over again, how we have become wives, mothers, lovers, best friends, together…I still think back to those days that I wished so hard for this. I prayed and thought and obsessed about it…I loved you so much, even back then, before witness protection...throughout my time there...and then when we got back together in 2009, I felt my love for you multiplied by infinity…but I always remembered…"

Olivia cocked her head to the side, "Remembered what, Babe?" Olivia reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her wife's ear.

"That I always knew…" Alex leaned in and kissed her gently, "…that we'd be together…" Alex lifted the envelope and held it in front of the brunette. "I want you to read it. It's the last one I ever wrote you…the day before our first date back together at the diner and then at Scaletta's. Remember?"

Olivia felt her emotions now and a warm tear roll down her cheek as she nodded. "I remember…very clearly…" she said softly.

"You'll see that my feelings never wavered…never faltered…" Alex lifted the envelope higher. "Read it, Liv…I want you to…"

* * *

Olivia continued to read:

 _"I did some shopping today and went into that boutique where we tried on those funky hats and couldn't stop laughing. The one where that woman was glaring at us because we were doubled over, almost crying. Remember that?_

 _Olivia, I want you to know that_ _I'll never give up on you, just because our current situation isn't ideal. I'm here...have been here in New York, and you don't even know it. But I have my reasons for not contacting you, for staying away. I will tell you one day. I promise you that._

 _I believe that great relationships work because both people care enough to make them work. And I care about you, Olivia, more than I've ever cared about anyone or anything. No matter how much I say I love you, I'll always love you more than even that. And I can feel your love, that you still love me, every day, with every breath I take._

 _The love we had in the beginning will only get stronger as we continue to build the love until the end. I love you for all that you were, all that you are, and all that you have yet to be. I have that photo of us together on our first New Year's Eve together, you in that amazing red dress, and I still look at it every night and I still get butterflies even though I've looked at it thousands of times in the past five years. The fact that I still smile every time I think of you tells me how much my heart is still longing for you. How much I still have faith that we will be together. I never knew that one person could make me so happy until I met you._

 _I will never give up on us, Olivia. Of that I'm certain._

 _What I feel, have felt, will always feel is true love. And what I've learned from my parents, from watching others in love, is that Love is always there. That love won't leave. It will never leave._

 _I love you always…_

 _Love,_

 _Alex"_

Olivia set the letter down now and sniffed, her tears still flowing, some now streak-dried on her cheeks, and then she looked into her wife's eyes, grabbing her face in her hands and holding it gently. "Come here…" she whispered.

AAA

Alex leaned down now and let her lips touch her wife's, feeling the softness, her warm breath on her mouth, before letting her mouth part and letting her tongue slip inside the brunette's wet warmth.

Alex felt Olivia's hand now, clutching her hip firmly, and the blonde moaned into the kiss. She pulled away slowly, eyes still closed, and whispered. "I want to make love to you, Olivia…"

Olivia smiled and then bit her lower lip, eyes going to her wife's mouth briefly before looking back into her eyes. She only nodded. Alex stood now and held out her hand, Olivia placing hers into it, and then they made their way back to the master bedroom.

* * *

Olivia's moans were loud, her body writhing in ecstasy below her, the brunette emitting beautifully erotic sounds—gentle moans and whimpers—as Alex continued letting her tongue delve in deeper and deeper into her wife's wet, slick warmth. Fingers were entangled in her hair, Olivia's hips raising now, ass in the air, Alex attempting to hold them down as she came hard against her mouth, the pulsations of the brunette's core felt on her own kiss-swollen lips.

Panting, Olivia's hips finally returned to the mattress and she let her lax hands rest just above her heaving breasts.

Alex simply watched her recover. She was so beautiful—always had been beautiful to the blonde. But now, she was so much more. Time had passed, dreams had come true, past yearnings and desires fulfilled. It still amazed her every day that Olivia was hers and she knew that it would always be like that.

She let her eyes roam over her body—the smooth caramel skin of her thighs, the curve of those feminine hips, the swell of her breasts, those darkened, peaked nipples so prominent now, the way her neck curved and her pulse point thumped against that beautiful skin. And then there was that face. Alex smiled, continuing to watch her, and she lightly nipped at the still-recovering brunette's hipbone.

Olivia let out a tiny yelp and then she, herself, smiled, eyes still closed.

Those cheek bones, that parted mouth, those full lips. That beautifully thick, silky hair. All she needed was to see those warm, chocolate eyes open and she would be complete.

She waited patiently when all she wanted to do was say her name to get her to open them. She kissed her pelvic bone now and watched as they finally opened—slowly but surely—going immediately to the blonde.

"Mmmmm…." Olivia moaned.

"Feel better? Less tense?"

Olivia nodded and Alex watched as those cocoa orbs began filling with tears.

Alex moved upward now. "Hey…what, Babe?"

Olivia shook her head and brought her hands to the sides of the blonde's face. "You…you're amazing and I love you so much, Alex. Always have. Even when you were gone. I loved you, Babe…"

Alex turned her face and kissed her wife's left palm. "I know, Liv…" she smiled, "…we were on the same wavelength the whole time… weren't we?"

Olivia nodded again. "I never stopped thinking about you, either, my love. Never…"

They made love again and again that evening, not only proving their love, but also making up for the time lost, the time in between, and the times yet to come.

* * *

 **A/N: As always, let me know what you think!**


	45. A Comfortable Choice

**A/N: This takes place over the kids' winter break. The twins are twenty-one and Theo is twenty-two. As always, I would love to hear from you. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Just another example of the children's relationships with their mothers.**

 **Thank you Lanafan7151977 for the idea!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **A Comfortable Choice**_

OOO

Olivia stood just inside her bedroom, concealed behind the wall next to the doorway, listening intently. She folded her arms and took a tiny step forward to better hear her daughters.

"It's not for _you_ to tell them, Isabel! _I'm_ gonna talk to them. _Me_ , not _you_!" Grace virtually whined. "I swear to God if you tell them first…I tell you things in confidence, not for you to blab to our parents! Jesus!"

Then silence.

Then a door slam.

Olivia poked her head from the doorway of her bedroom, arms still folded, and saw Isabel standing there, jaw dropped, eyes looking down.

"Iz? Everything OK?"

Those piercing blue eyes looked at her, hard at first, and then softened. "Yeah, Mama."

"Are you and your sister OK? I heard you arguing."

Isabel looked back at the floor, her pink-painted big toe sliding along one of the lines of grains in the hardwoods. "We're OK. Just…sister stuff…" Isabel smiled and then looked back at her brunette mother.

Olivia returned the grin. "OK. If you need me I'm here. You know that, right?"

Isabel nodded. "I know, Mama." Isabel then moved to her, arms open. "Bear hug?"

Olivia opened her arms and received her daughter, holding her tightly. "You always did love hugs, my girl…" she kissed her cheek gently, "…even as a baby…" Olivia smiled and closed her eyes, realizing now that she wouldn't be able to do this for much longer, as she and Gracie were headed back to college for their spring junior semesters just after the Christmas holidays.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Is Mom done with her closing arguments?" Isabel smirked.

Alex had been having trouble—a _lot_ of trouble—wording her speech for the following day. She had spent the better part of the day working on it and would intermittently come out of hiding in the home office to get more tea, more espresso, a handful of something salty from the pantry, always mumbling about the son-of-a-bitch rotting in jail and how she was going to make it happen.

"I haven't heard any movement from her lair in a while so I'm not sure, Iz…"

"Dare I investigate?" she questioned facetiously, drumming her fingertips together in front of her.

"I think that's up to you. You know your mother by now…"

Isabel nodded, a small smile on her pensive face, "Yeah, I do… _both_ of you…" Her grin broadened now. "I think I'll wait."

"Probably a good idea…" Olivia winked.

They both turned to part ways and Olivia remembered something. "Hey, Iz…"

"Yeah, Mama?"

"If we get the Sunday matinee tickets for your play this weekend, do the proceeds still go toward the hurricane relief donations?"

Isabel smiled. "Yes, Mama. And I told you _any_ of the tickets do. Eighty percent."

"OK," Olivia smiled. Just checking…Dinner in an hour, OK?"

"OK, Mama."

* * *

AAA

Alex closed the pantry door now and took a salted, roasted almond from the mound in her palm. She took it to her mouth, popped it in, and began chewing.

"More nuts, Al? We're gonna eat in a few minutes."

"Olivia…" Alex walked up to the island and watched as her wife tossed a salad, "…don't start with me. You know I'm stress eating." She popped another one into her mouth.

"OK. But don't complain to me when you get on the scale and it doesn't say something you like."

"I won't, Olivia. Because I don't plan on sharing that information with you, anyway." Alex sat on a stool and scanned her wife's body in the jeans and gray tank she was wearing. "Not when you're still losing weight, Liv."

Olivia let go of the serving spoons and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not doing it as a competition, Alex. I've gained a few since the summer and now I'm just trying to get them off. That's all. But you have to make it a competition."

"Not true…" Alex reached into the bowl of mixed salad and snagged a cucumber slice and popped it into her mouth, catching eyes with her brunette wife and smirking. "Stress eating."

"OK, Al…" Olivia came around the island now and leaned into her, "…stress eating…" Olivia kissed her gently before pulling way again and smiling.

"Bye, Mom…Mama…" Theo's rushed voice offered from the hallway.

"Come here, Theo." Olivia's voice was almost impatient.

Alex leaned backwards on the stool to find their son slipping his black pea coat on before wrapping a red and black scarf around his neck. He sighed heavily and his blue eyes pierced his blonde mother's before he began walking down the hallway. "What, Mama? I'm gonna be late to get her…"

"Theo…slow down. She'll understand. Just blame it on us." Olivia winked and then moved to the oven and opened it, bringing out a foil-covered pan and setting it on the stove. "You two are going to see that new Emily Blunt movie? The one about the secretary that fights for civil rights?"

Theo took in a deep breath and took his gloves from his pockets. "Yes, Mama. And then we're going to dinner."

"Will you be coming home afterward?"

Theo looked at his brunette mother blankly, mouth slightly open, confusion across his handsome face. "What other plan is there?"

"That's the right answer," Alex offered, smiling at him.

"Isn't it Samantha's birthday today?"

"Yeah, Mama, which is why I don't want to be late."

"Well…" Olivia started, catching eyes with Alex, "…we have something to give her…from both of us…" Olivia moved to the drawer next to the refrigerator and brought out a small, wrapped box with silver wrapping paper and a sheer purple bow. She handed it to their son. "Here…from Mom and me to Sam."

Theo's mouth fell open further, his mouth moving, trying to speak. Instead of words, he settled on a smile.

"She's special to you and your mom and I want to show her that she means a lot to us, too. She's made you happy and that makes us happy, my boy…" Olivia's eyes began misting slightly.

Theo looked down at the tiny package in his hands and then up and into his brunette mother's eyes. He looked at Alex. "Thanks…" He smiled, looking down at the package again. "She's gonna think this is great. You know…" he looked back up at his mothers, "…she really likes you guys, too."

Olivia nodded. "I'm glad, Theo…"

"We talk about what a wonderful girl she is all the time, right, Liv?" Alex questioned.

"We do…" Olivia smiled again. "And, once again, where will you be staying tonight?"

"Here, Mama. Here." Theo smirked.

"Good boy. Now go…go off to your date, Theo." Olivia cupped his face and kissed his cheek.

"Tell Sam happy birthday from us." Alex reached for another slice of cucumber from the large bowl and took a bite.

Theo approached her and kissed her cheek. "I will."

And he was off, down the hallway and out the door.

* * *

OOO

"The feeble women can't paint their own toenails anymore?" Alex asked.

"We just want to treat you, Mom," Isabel admitted.

The ladies were on the sofa, the girls sitting on the coffee table facing their mothers, and dinner had been eaten, a movie watched, and the girls had offered to paint their toenails. But something was on their minds. After all this time, Olivia knew when the girls had some sort of inquiry for one or both of their mothers.

"I kind of like it, Al. What do you think?" Olivia held her right foot up for inspection. The girls wanted to put an iridescent green on Olivia's toes and a robin's egg blue on Alex's.

"I prefer mauves and plums on you, Liv. You know that." Alex flipped through a magazine, her gaze not leaving it.

"You like pretty lady toe nail?" Isabel offered, her salon woman accent on point.

Alex lowered the magazine she was reading and smirked.

"Sexy lady get sexy toenail," Isabel continued.

Grace started laughing now, throwing her head back.

Olivia watched her girls. They were so beautiful. The spitting image of her wife but with the different sides of her personality. It had always been there. The preppy, ivy-league side of Grace—J. Crew and Banana Republic style, classic hairstyles, very put together. And Isabel's side—relaxed at the beach house, flip flops and wavy hair, tanks, and twill shorts, relaxed and at ease. Yet both had the natural beauty that Alex had always possessed—strong cheek and jaw bones, flawless ivory skin, beautiful smiles. The only difference was the hue of their eyes, and a fullness to Grace's mouth whereas Isabel had a more upturned nose, and Olivia couldn't help but think—for the millionth time in twenty-one years—how each owned each of their mothers' eyes.

She snapped herself from her reverie. "Are you going to see Gregory this weekend?" Olivia asked, eyeing their brown-eyed daughter.

The brunette watched as Grace and Isabel caught eyes with each other and then continued with their painting.

"Yeah…Tomorrow night there's a party at Suzanne Henderson's parents' house and then Sunday we're going to see Iz in her play. Probably get dinner afterwards…"

Alex looked at Olivia. They still tried to get information out of Grace about her relationship with Gregory Abbott. She had been secretive about it lately and the ladies only knew that they were dating seriously and, at any free chance they had to be around each other, they both took it. They were exclusive and had been for almost three years.

"Maybe we can all go out to dinner on Sunday, Gracie? After the matinée? Your Mom and I are going to the two o'clock, too." Olivia looked back at Grace. "What do you think about that?"

"We...I...uh...he…" Grace tried.

Olivia watched as Grace looked at her sister again as she twisted the cap back on the nail polish bottle. The brunette looked at her wife again and Alex widened her eyes.

"Mama…" Grace started.

Olivia waited, watching as Isabel finished her brunette' mother's pinky toe for the second coat and then twisted the wand back into the bottle.

"Can I ask you something?" Grace's expression was worried.

"Of course, Gracie. Anything."

Grace swallowed and took a quiet, deep breath, collecting herself. She then focused back on Olivia, looked at Alex, and then back at Olivia. "Sunday…uh…Greg and I…we're gonna spend that day… _together_ …"

Olivia kept her expression straight as a whirlwind of thoughts went through her mind.

"OK…so you two want to be alone. That's OK, Gracie. We get it." Olivia swallowed.

"Yeah…we want to be alone because…it's our four year anniversary of when we started dating in our junior year in high school and…ummm…I'm gonna have sex with him on Sunday." Big brown eyes looked in between both of her mothers, fret on her face.

Olivia looked at Alex who had gone three shades paler. She watched her wife's mouth twitch ever-so-slightly and those blue eyes briefly catch with her own before she looked down at the open magazine in her lap, licked her finger, and began leafing through it once more.

Olivia looked back at Grace. "And you think you're ready, Gracie?"

"I think so. I'm twenty-one. I love him. He loves me."

Olivia nodded slowly. "Those are good things, Grace. All good things…" She eyed her wife again who was still focused on the magazine. But Olivia didn't want to call her out, didn't want to make her speak when she wasn't ready. The brunette knew what was going through Alex's head—screams of terror, pleading with their daughter not to do it. After all, their first bikini waxing had almost driven her blonde wife over the edge.

"We've talked about marriage, but I told him I wanted to get my degree and go to law school first and then work for a few years and get settled, and then get married."

"And what did he say?" Olivia questioned.

"He said he'd do anything for me, Mama. He said he'd wait as long as it takes."

"That's a good man, Gracie," Olivia offered.

Alex spoke now, "So what's the rush with sex, then, Grace?" She set the magazine down on her lap again and brought both hands to her head and began running her fingernails backward along her scalp, closing her eyes, obviously trying to remain calm.

"There's no rush…but I am twenty-one…and…I just want to do it…we get…" Grace stopped herself.

Olivia leaned forward in anticipation. "You get…?"

"I get…" Grace tried again.

"Who gets, and what do _you_ get?" Alex's tone was rather calm.

"It's just that…I've never felt with anyone like I feel when I'm with him…when we're becoming intimate…it's like…" Grace looked up at the ceiling, "…I want him all over me…I don't want him to stop…we've done other things, but…" she looked back at her brunette mother, "…I want to have sex with him because my body wants it. You know?" Grace's sweet face was honest.

Olivia smiled now, "Yeah, I know, Baby. I absolutely know that feeling." She looked at Alex now who was watching their brown-eyed daughter intently.

And then, in an instant, Alex's eyes began filling with emotion, her voice shaky. "Well, I know you're going to do it, Gracie. If I know anything about you it's your drive and when you want something, you do it."

"I know where you two get it from," Olivia winked at Isabel.

Alex continued, "I only ask one thing of you…" Alex took her feet from the coffee table and carefully placed them on the floor before leaning forward, "…protection, Baby. You need to use some. That's all I ask."

Grace's mouth parted. "OK…he says he's gonna have it covered…"

"That's what they all say, Gracie." Olivia took another deep breath, the anxiety rising inside of her.

"You need to have your own, too, Gracie." Alex's tone was firm. "With everything going for you, an accidental pregnancy would put a kink in all of your plans, Baby…"

"I know, Mom…" Grace declared softly. "We would be very careful."

Alex stood now and moved to walk to the hallway.

Olivia and Grace and Isabel watched as she began leaving the room.

"Al?" Olivia called.

"I'll be right back," Alex offered, her voice trailing off.

* * *

AAA

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She stood at the top of the stairs, a box in her hand. She was about to do something that she knew might happen one day but wasn't quite prepared for emotionally. She eyed the box now and took another deep breath. But there was no use. The gargantuan lump in her throat, the sting inside her nasal passages, the tremble of her lower lip—all indications that she was about to lose control of her emotions.

Slowly, she began descending the steps, a growing, false confidence gathering moss with every step, until she reached the bottom and stopped once more. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

Then, warm, soft hands on her wrists, the scent of her wife's perfume. She opened her eyes to find her brunette wife standing there, an empathetic smile on her bronzed face.

Olivia took the box and placed it into her back jeans pocket before Alex watched her wife envelop her in a gentle comforting hug.

"It was bound to happen, Al." Olivia whispered against her ear. "Aren't we glad she told us? Asked for our advice?"

Alex only nodded, feeling her eyes welling with more tears now. She then felt Olivia rubbing her back in a soothing circular motion.

"She'll be safe…Greg will be safe…" Olivia began giggling now.

"What, Liv?" Alex pulled away.

"Because I'm sure Gregory won't want to deal with the what ifs with you or me…he probably knows that getting our daughter pregnant at twenty-one and out of wedlock is not the best idea. But…" Olivia cupped Alex's face now, "…she's right…those urges, those needs…are there when you love someone…right?"

Alex nodded and smiled. "Yeah," she whispered.

Olivia pulled away and held her hand out. "I'll give them to her, OK?"

Alex nodded again and they walked into the den once more.

"Guys don't always have what they need and…" Olivia took the box from her back pocket, "…it's always a good idea to have your own…just in case…" Olivia held the box out to Grace. "So, keep these in your purse, Gracie. OK?"

"Ugghhh…" Isabel commented, now sitting back against the sofa, relaxed, "…thank _God_ I never have to worry about those… _jeez_ …"

"More for me…" Grace smirked.

The ladies looked at their daughter and then back at each other.

Grace was going to have sex. She had told her mothers and she was confident and mature enough to handle it. The ladies felt emotional, but at the same time, they knew that their brown-eyed daughter was mature beyond her years and that a decision like this one wasn't one that she was going to take lightly.

* * *

OOO

They were all into their own periodicals that morning, chewing toast and eggs, each with their own reading material in front of them—Alex and Olivia with the newspaper, Grace with her iPad, most likely reading an environmental newsletter online, and Isabel with the latest Nicci French novel.

Olivia reached for her mug and lifted it to her mouth, eyeing Isabel and then Grace. Brown eyes caught with brown and Grace smiled—small at first and then growing with each passing second.

Olivia nodded slightly, returning the knowing grin.

Grace Nodded back and then looked back at the screen in front of her before she continued chewing.

Olivia continued her perusal of the New York Times and knew, at that moment, that their daughter's choice had been the right one.


	46. Mama Trauma Drama

**A/N: Isabel and Grace are 6 and Theo is 7. Kimberly is 4 and Katie is around two.**

 **Thank you, Lanafan for reminding me of this topic, as it was one I already had on my list of future ideas!**

 **Reviews mean so much.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Mama Trauma Drama**_

Screams of glee and giggling now as the girls entered the room, running up to the ladies on the sofa. Olivia lifted Kimberly into her arms as Isabel settled next to Liz, and Grace climbed on top of Alex's lap, all three tots panting with exertion.

Liz Donnelly had dropped by on this Sunday afternoon and Alex and Olivia had been happy to see her, not having seen her in over a month. They ate sandwiches and carrot sticks and apple slices and, although it was a palate fit for toddlers, the older woman ate it happily.

"What are you girls up to?" the brunette questioned. Olivia felt her face being pulled now, her cheeks being stretched by little fingers. She looked at the little redhead in her arms and opened her mouth and eyes wide. "Are you giving Aunt Olivia free plastic surgery?"

Kimberly nodded, smiling and giggling.

"Facial manipulation is an art form. The Japanese believe that it stimulates collagen production and circulation, hence causing ones face to be rejuvenated." Liz smiled.

Olivia looked back at Kimberly. "Well then…squeeze away, Kim…squeeze away!"

"It could technically cause wrinkles as well," Alex countered, clutching Grace tighter and kissing her cheek.

"Mommy, I'm gonna go get the rainforest die-rama? OK?" Grace's face was expectant.

"Baby…let's keep it upstairs. Remember, the animals need to be re-glued." Alex took her hand to Grace's hair and began to finger comb it backward. Their brown-eyed girl had started with a ponytail at the commencement of play but her long locks were no longer in a hair band.

Grace whined softly, "But, Mommy…I want to show Ms. Liz…"

Alex couldn't help but smile and cock her head to the side. "Another time, Baby."

Isabel cuddled into Liz and wrapped her arm around her. The older blonde melted into it, placing her hand on their little girl's forearm. "Alexandra…I must say that your daughters are, perhaps, the most beautiful twins I have ever seen." She narrowed her eyes and looked back and forth between the twins. "Only slight variations but so similar."

"Thanks, Liz," Alex began, "…and Olivia and I always talk about how their eye color is perfect. Grace got Liv's, and Iz got mine." Alex kissed Grace's forehead now.

Grace lifted her head from her blonde mother's chest. "Alexandra?"

"Yeah, Baby. Mommy's first name is Alexandra."

Grace's face lit up, her smile widening, her one missing tooth on the top charmingly sweet. "Al-ex-an-dra…" She then placed her head back on Alex's chest and closed her eyes. "So beautiful…"

"Well, ladies…I know you two have things to do." Liz began to sit up, Isabel still holding on.

"Well, if you wait a few more minutes, Casey is coming by with Katie. They're gonna pick up this little firecracker." Olivia stood and lifted Kim into her arms. "Right, Kim?" The brunette began tickling her little belly and Kimberly giggled wildly.

"I'd love to stay longer but I have a coffee appointment with someone I met at the grocery store, of all places." Liz smirked.

"Well, they say squeezing the cantaloupes is symbolic." Olivia offered. "Who picked up whom?"

"If you must know, Detective, she picked _me_ up. Told me I had the body of a woman in her twenties."

Olivia looked at Alex who was stifling a laugh.

"And you do, Liz. Always have…" Alex winked.

"Well, we don't want you to be late for your…' Olivia cleared her throat, "… _coffee_ …"

They all began walking down the hallway and toward the door, Isabel still glued to Liz and Kimberly still in Olivia's arms. Grace was holding Alex's hand. The brunette took the older woman's handbag from the coat rack and handed it to her.

"Come on, Iz. Give Liz a big Izzie hug…" Alex coaxed.

Isabel did as she was told and Liz facetiously groaned. "Wow! Strong hug!" She smiled down at Isabel. "Thanks ladies…" Liz grinned.

Alex opened the door. "Let us know how it goes, OK?"

"Will do, Counselor. Will do."

Final hugs were given and the ladies closed the door behind their friend and colleague.

"Girls, go on upstairs and get your uniforms. They need washing and ironing before tomorrow. OK?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

Unquestionably, the girls ran up the stairs, their stampeding heard as they ascended.

Olivia smiled again and moved into her wife, slithering her arms around her and looking into those blue pools. "So…Liz was scoped out…" Olivia began giggling.

"In the produce section no less…" Alex grinned back, sliding her hands down to cup the brunette's backside. "Mmmm… _my_ melons." She leaned in and kissed her softly. "Theo's getting dropped off in an hour and then I'm gonna work on that book report with him."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. We have to find some leaves outside for Grace and Izzie's Fall leaf display."

"Better go out there before seven, Liv. It's getting darker sooner."

Olivia smiled sweetly. "Yes, ma'am. I'll take them both and we'll go look just outside the MMA. They have all of those different trees there."

Alex nodded. "Yes, they do, Babe…" She squeezed her ass cheeks more firmly.

A cell phone shrilled from behind Olivia, the vibrations causing her to jump slightly. She grinned and slid it from her back pocket.

AAA

Alex watched as Olivia answered the phone.

"Benson-Cabot, Olivia speaking." She smiled, her eyes dipping down to the blonde's mouth before that caramel expression turned serious, her eyes moving back to her own. "How did that happen?"

Alex furrowed her brow, her wife still looking at her intently.

Olivia then looked at the ground and pulled away, walking into the kitchen. "We'll be there. We're coming right now. Lenox Hill ER?" Olivia stopped now and turned to face her wife, now gazing at her once more. "OK. We're on our way." The brunette ended the call and placed her phone on the island. "Theo's hurt. He fell when he and Arnold were playing and busted his chin open on the glass coffee table. They're on their way to Lenox."

"Jesus!" Alex exhaled, her eyes wide.

Within moments they had all three girls in shoes and light jackets, seat belted in the back of the Rover, and were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

"Damn it!" Olivia whispered, only loud enough for her wife to hear next to her, as she struggled to take the key from the ignition.

"He'll be OK, Liv. Calm down, Babe." Alex removed her seat belt and took her wallet from the dashboard.

Olivia had been a shaky, nervous wreck and, only now after they had already arrived at the hospital, had the blonde had the realization and notion that she should have driven.

But it was too late now; they were there. They got the girls from the back and then rushed in through the automatic doors, Isabel and Grace's little legs hurrying to catch up, while Kimberly clung to Alex's hip.

Approaching the front desk, Olivia spoke, "Our son was brought in here for a split chin?"

"Ah, yes…" A woman with dark skin and eyes, her hair in a parted-in-the-middle braid nodded. "They were waiting for you. The doctor wanted the parents or guardians to be here for the stitching and were waiting for permission." She looked at Alex and then back at Olivia. "Are you his mother?"

"We both are. Where is he?" The brunette's voice shook with anxiety.

Nareen, or so her name tag read, turned slightly and pointed. "Back there. Exam room four."

"Thank you."

"Hey…" Casey's voice rasped behind them.

They turned to find the red head in a pair of fitted blue jeans and a red and blue plaid, flannel shirt, Katie perched on her hip. "Let me keep the girls here in the waiting room and you two go."

Alex watched her wife's eyes now fill with tears and try a smile. "Thanks Case. Thanks for coming so quickly."

Alex had called their sister-in-law from the car and informed her of the situation.

"You got it, Liv. Anything for you two." She winked. "Go."

The blonde squeezed Casey's forearm and then followed her wife down the hallway.

* * *

Theo was still gasping, the rhythm of his breathing still not having steadied or calmed, even in the twenty minutes that his mothers had been there. He was more than upset, his shocked breathing and tiny quick inhalations that occurred every five seconds evidence of his extreme trepidation.

"Almost ready…" Dr. Lorne informed them, gloves on, filling a syringe with something, everything on a silver tray next to him. A nurse stood slightly behind him and to his right.

Theo looked at the doctor now, eyes tearfully fretful, eyeing the older man's gray hair and blue surgical mask over his face. Their little boy's face contorted again and he leaned backward against Alex, the back of his head on her chest, and opened his mouth, a wail escaping. The blonde placed her hands on his face, feeling her own eyes filling with warm tears.

"It's OK, Theo. Your mommies are here, Baby." Alex tried to sound soothing, confident but their baby boy was scared to death and this pained her immensely.

"You're being such a brave boy, Theo. The doctor is gonna stitch you up and you'll get this cool bandage to wear on your chin," Olivia smiled and stroked their son's hair backward, a nurse holding gauze on his open wound.

Theo gasped, "I (gasp)…don't (gasp)…want (gasp)…stitches (gasp), Mama…" His little body continued jerking with emotion.

"I know, Baby. But the doctor said you have to have some because a Band-Aid isn't gonna heal it right. It'll be OK, Theo. It'll hurt just for a second and then you won't feel anything.

"All set for the numbing," Dr. Lorne claimed softly.

Alex watched Olivia's face now, the brunette quickly moving into strong, comfort mode. She watched the doctor bring the now-filled needle toward their son.

"Theo…do you know that this is the very hospital that you were born in?"

Theo sniffed and heaved lightly, Alex's hands still on the sides of his jaw. He looked up at Alex and then back at Olivia, his head still tilted back.

"Where you had me?" He winced slightly now, the needle going in, but then returned to looking at the brunette.

Olivia nodded, "Yep. This is the same place that your mommies welcomed you into the world. The day that made us the happiest women ever."

"Looks like seven sutures…" the doctor declared gently.

The nurse handed him a silver, metallic device now, but Theo's eyes didn't leave his brunette mother.

"You remember it?" Theo questioned.

"Like it was yesterday. Your Mama and Mommy were in the park and I felt you ready to come out. Then I knew that it wouldn't be long until we saw you for the first time."

Theo's breathing was calming now, his gasps further apart, his blue eyes drying. "And what did you say to me when you saw me."

Olivia looked at the blonde and smiled. Alex leaned over and kissed his forehead gently.

"I said…" Olivia swallowed, "…there he is. Our little boy that we've been waiting for…"

Alex felt a lump in her throat and her eyes fill with even more tears. Her lower lip began to tremble.

"One more…how are you doing, Theo?" the doctor asked.

"Good," he said softly.

"Good." The doctor winked at Olivia.

"And then we went home?" Theo continued.

"Yeah, Baby. And then we went home and you slept and ate and slept and ate…" Olivia laughed lightly.

"And slept and ate some more," Alex looked at her wife once again, a silent understanding between them.

"And we said…" Olivia began.

The doctor pushed the rolling tray away and the nurse carted it out of the room. He began to remove his mask and then gloves, and just watched the Benson-Cabots.

"…that we're gonna love you and take care of you and always call you our baby boy…" Olivia smiled, cocking her head to the side. "And you, my boy, are all finished."

"I _am_?" Theo's face was priceless—eyes wide, mouth open.

"Yep." Alex kissed his forehead once again and then let go of his cheeks, their little boy sitting upright. "All done, Theo. And you should see the cool bandage Dr. Lorne gave you. It's teenage mutant ninja turtles, fluorescent green!"

"I wanna see it!" Theo demanded, his demeanor having done a complete one-eighty in a fraction of a second.

Alex helped Theo off of the table and then walked him to the mirror and lifted him up to inspect his new accessory.

"Awesome!" he beamed. "Uncle Johnny is gonna be so jealous. He loves Leonardo, too!"

"Very awesome," Alex agreed. She looked at her wife and they smiled at each other.

* * *

OOO

They entered the master bedroom hand-in hand and closed the door halfway. Alex moved into the brunette and slithered her arms around her, pulling her close.

"I'm glad that's over…" Olivia mumbled against the brunette's shoulder.

"Yeah…he got through it," Alex offered.

"Our first real-life medical drama, Al…" Olivia pulled away now and they locked eyes, "…Janine was so upset. She must have apologized fifty times."

Janine was Janine Bateman, Arnold Bateman's mother, who had been overwrought and distressed with worry over the entire situation. But, in her defense, she had been there the whole time, comforting their son and helping him through his anxiety and fear until his mothers arrived. Olivia had assured Mrs. Bateman that kids would be kids and that accidents happened. But she had not been calmed in the slightest and was even heard whimpering as she got into her own car that evening to depart the ER parking lot, her remorse never ceasing.

"Yeah, she was probably afraid that we would sue or something." Alex began giggling now. "You would arrest her and I would prosecute…"

Olivia began laughing now, as well. She took her hands to the back of her wife's neck and began tickling it lightly, watching her wife shiver in front of her. "But everything worked out."

Alex nodded. "How can it not?"

Olivia watched as the blonde's eyes dipped down to her mouth, her focus remaining there. But the brunette only pulled her close once more, holding her tightly, gripping her shoulder blades in both hands.

"Because we're a great team, you and I…" Olivia said softly.

"Always, Liv…"

* * *

 **A/N (2): I would love to hear from you. As always, thanks for reading!**


	47. Benson-Cabot Closeness

**A/N: The girls are seventeen and Theo is eighteen and has just graduated. This is before his Costa Rica trip and takes place at the beginning of the summer and is a year after Bill Cabot died.**

 _ **Benson-Cabot Closeness**_

AAA

Alex hugged her arms against her and smiled as she stepped off of the long dock that led to the beach, watching three pairs of feet and legs sticking out of the mid-morning waves. Then she saw a blonde head, then another blonde head, and then a brunette head all pop out from the rolling waves, all three women laughing and hanging on each other, having a good time.

Olivia, Grace, and Isabel had been in the water together for the past couple of hours while Alex had remained inside, helping to interview a new cleaning team that would come once a week to the house, as the old team had become unreliable as of late. Per her daughterly duty and in the absence of her father, who would have normally helped her mother with the decision, Alex had taken charge of this particular endeavor and had been helping the older Cabot speak to prospective cleaning crews for the past two days. And so, jointly, she and her mother had finally narrowed down their choices and had collaboratively chosen a specific company that was conveniently based in Easthampton.

Jonathan was also there for the weekend, helping his mother out with a few things around the house and working on a project with Theo in the shed, as Casey and their girls remained in the city.

Alex continued to watch her wife and daughters as she crept sideways to one of the loungers, eyes partly focused on the screen of her iPhone, thumbs working madly to quickly answer a text from work, as she gingerly sat. She put her phone to sleep and then leaned back and crossed one ankle over the other. She was in a short, white terrycloth robe over her red, one piece bathing suit and had considered a swim, as well, but wasn't sure yet.

She looked down and eyed her red-painted toes and wiggled them to shake the sand she had just acquired on them from walking through the soft grains, and then folded her hands and rested them on her belly.

"Come in the water, Mom!" Isabel called from about two hundred feet away.

Alex smiled. "In a little while, Iz!"

"Mom! Get in here!" Grace now demanded. "It's warm!"

Then, she watched as Olivia began walking toward her, body slowly being revealed from the liquid as she ventured forth and got closer, her voluptuousness coming into view—shoulders, collar bone, breasts, waist, hips.

 _God, she still does it to me_ , Alex smiled and shook her head slightly.

Bronzed thigh muscles flexing as she moved even closer, skin sun-kissed and slick with wetness.

"Come on, Al. Let's go. In the water."

"I don't know, Liv. We have lunch with my mother's lawyer in a couple of hours."

Olivia moved closer and leaned over, placing her clapped hands in between her knees, her face close. "And there's plenty of time to swim with us and then shower and then get ready." She smiled charmingly. "Come on, Al."

"I don't want to get my hair wet."

Olivia stood erect and then began adjusting her ponytail, refastening it, her body jostling. Alex only eyed her form, letting her gaze scan her appreciatively.

"How old are you, Alex, that you don't want to get your hair wet? Eighty?" Olivia then reached down and took Alex by the upper arms. "Come on, Al…just a few minutes…" The brunette then began pulling her by the hand.

" _Olivia_ ," Alex tried. "Stop…" she whispered loudly.

"Then stop being so resistant."

"Need some help over here, Detective?" Isabel's voice was there now, lowering a couple of octaves for effect. "I see you have an unruly perp."

"Oh, Jesus…" Alex offered. "I think—"

But before she could finish her thought, she found herself up, eager, grabbing hands taking her robe off, body being forcefully escorted to the water, their twin girls giggling as they pulled her toward the blueness.

"No, no, no…" Alex tried. "I guess this is gonna happen…" she mumbled as she continued to be guided across the sand and then began to become gradually submerged into the water, the blonde barely trying to resist.

"Mom, you need to buff up so you can control your daughters," Isabel offered, giggling and reaching for Alex's waist.

"Hey, hey, hey! What is this?" Alex tried to push her daughter's hands away as they continued to tickle her underneath the water. "Gang up on Mom day?" She looked over at Olivia who was casually treading water, smiling.

"Don't look at _me_ , Babe," the brunette claimed innocently.

"Don't look at _you_ is right. What ever happened to you rescuing me? Protecting me? Keeping me from danger?"

Olivia began laughing, "If I have to protect you from two, buck-twenty teens, then we do have a problem, Al. I'm just saying…"

Isabel and Grace finally ceased the frivolous torture of their blonde mother and began treading water, as well.

"Besides…" Olivia waded over to her blonde wife, "…I don't think you want to be rescued." She brought her face in close. "I think you like it…that you wanted to come in and… _frolic_ …" She whispered the last word, her breath hot against Alex's mouth. "Maybe with _me_?"

Alex's eyes dipped down to the brunette's glistening mouth. "Hmmm…" she cleared her throat, "…is that so?"

Olivia only nodded and smirked. They both looked at each other, slight smiles on their faces.

After a few moments, Alex finally questioned, "Shall we continue the game from yesterday?"

"Same rules?"

Alex nodded, "Same rules. If the ball touches the water, a point for the other team. First to a hundred loses."

"We were ahead yesterday, Al…twenty-six to thirty-two."

"I know, Liv…" Alex looked back and forth between the brunette's deep chocolate pools and then heard Grace's voice next to her.

"Prepare to lose because Mama and I are gonna kick your proverbial arses…"

"Dream on, Gracie. Dream on…" Alex finally leaned in and kissed Olivia gently.

* * *

OOO

Olivia and Grace had won against Alex and Isabel with a final score of 100 to 87.

Alex hadn't been happy but she had gotten better at losing in the years that she and Olivia had known each other and then had been married. Her wife had matured. Her wife had grown softer. Her wife was becoming mellowed in her older age and went with the flow more easily.

At least on most issues.

Olivia brought her glass of wine to her lips and sipped, letting the fruitiness roll around her tongue before swallowing. Dinner had been eaten and she had just opened this, their second, bottle for the evening. It was a new Chardonnay that they had purchased at _The Whole Foods Gourmet_ and was from a new vineyard called _Bungalow Estates_ in Easthampton.

"Any good?" Alex's voice entered the kitchen now.

The brunette looked up to find her wife in a long, pale pink linen skirt and a white tank. She smiled at her and then used her forefinger to slide her wife's glass closer to her on the island. She eyed her wife's shoulders—sun-kissed from their couple of hours in the rays—and then took another sip.

"I like it. You can taste the apricot but there's something else I can't quite place.

They clinked glasses and smiled.

"You tell me what you think, Babe," Olivia winked.

Olivia eyed her wife as she took a sip, watching as she also let it slosh around her own mouth, tasting it. She swallowed and then looked up at the ceiling. "Hazelnut? Pecan?" Alex's neck muscles worked to taste the residual. "Definitely something nutty."

Olivia smiled. "Speaking of nutty…your brother has been in that shed with Theo building whatever it is they're building, all day. I went in a couple of hours ago and they were both laughing and smiling, listening to music, having so much fun."

Alex nodded, swallowing another sip. "I know…Jonathan really has built a connection, a relationship with our boy." Alex's voice shook slightly.

"From day one, Al. From day one."

Olivia watched as her wife's face fell now, the blonde focused on something over the detective's shoulder. The brunette turned to find both of their daughters dressed up, looking immaculately beautiful.

Grace was in a strapless, white maxi dress with turquoise jewelry for accents, her hair in a low, loose ponytail, and Isabel was in a silver sequined tank and a pair of black capris, her hair in a high, messy bun. She had on silver chandelier earrings that caught the light as they dangled.

"Oh my God…" Alex whispered, setting her wine glass down. "You two look…" She shook her head as she approached them, reaching out and cupping both of their faces. The girls only smiled at their emotional attorney mother.

"You OK, Mom?" Grace questioned. "Maybe you should sit down."

Alex threw their brown-eyed daughter a look that said _very funny_ and then continued to look at them.

Olivia stepped closer now. "They look just like you, Babe…" she admitted softly.

"Forty years ago…yeah…just like me…" Alex tried, her soft voice quavering.

"And even now, Babe…" Olivia said softly. "You still look like that, Al…"

Alex tossed her a sweet look, batting her eyelashes facetiously. "Brownie point number one, Liv. Cha-ching." The blonde then Tried to shake her slightly unraveled moment away and sniffed before moving to take her wine glass from the island, holding it in her hand. "So…party at Regina's tonight? And remind me of when curfew is again?" Alex took a cocktail napkin and blotted her nose.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. Alex's emotions were still on her sleeve, no matter how hard she tried to return to hard mother mode.

"Twelve." Grace adjusted her ponytail, bringing it to her left shoulder.

"Twelve _what_?" Alex asked, cupping one of her ears.

"Twelve sharp. On the dot. Not a second later." Isabel rolled her eyes ever-so-slightly.

"Isabel, I mean it." Alex pointed her finger at their blue-eyed daughter.

Isabel pointed back. "I know you do, Mom. Sheesh!"

"Hey…" Olivia intervened. "Respect."

"Sorry…" Isabel said meekly.

"We'll be back on time. I won't let Iz get too carried away with Michelle Marzano." Grace drew her lips inward, apparently trying not to smile.

The ladies looked at each other and then back at their daughters.

Alex spoke first. "Michelle Marzano? And who is she?"

Grace spoke for the two of them, looking at the ceiling in concentration. "She's Mark's sister's boyfriend's sister." She then looked back at Olivia and Alex. "Yeah. That's right."

"And how do you know her?" Olivia questioned.

"We met last Christmas at Logan's Tavern." Isabel offered.

"Logan's Tavern?" Olivia interjected. "A bar? Was there drinking?"

Isabel cocked her head to the side. "Mama, we were sixteen. It's a public establishment. Of course we weren't drinking. We had burgers and cokes and that's it."

Olivia nodded, "Just making sure. OK, now…back to Michelle. You like her, Iz?"

Isabel nodded quickly, her cheeks turning the cutest shade of crimson. "Oh, yeah…she's really… _hot_ …not just pretty, not just beautiful…she's certifiably a hottie." Isabel then closed her eyes. "Five ten, tanned, dark hair, brown eyes, big…" Isabel's smile broadened now, "…well her _girls_ are absolutely amazing. She's my definition of dreamy…"

Olivia looked at her wife again and smiled, the blonde smiling back.

"And she likes you too, Iz?"

Isabel nodded. "We've been emailing and texting and when she said she was going to Regina's party, too, I almost had a heart attack. I might make it to first _and_ second base tonight. My very first kiss and feel."

Olivia couldn't help but begin giggling as she leaned her elbows on the island and lifted her glass to her mouth and took another sip. "Just make sure you ask her first, Iz…"

"Did _you_? Did you ask Mom when you two kissed for the first time?" Isabel questioned.

Olivia nodded slowly. "I did. It was after our very first date. Our first real kiss. We had known each other a little over a year and when she walked me to my doorstep I told her that I wanted to kiss her so badly and that I had been waiting for that moment." Olivia looked at her wife once again. "Then she said she had been thinking the same thing. And…"

Olivia watched her wife smirk.

"And?" Grace now interjected.

"And…it was the most amazing kiss I had ever felt." Olivia puckered the air a few times. "And still is to this very day, I get goose bumps when I kiss your mom."

"Second brownie point for you, Liv." Alex smiled.

"Can't it just… _happen_? Do I have to _ask_ her? Can't we both just want it and it happen?" Isabel looked truly confused.

Olivia grinned. "Of course, Baby. If that's how it happens, that's how it happens. What I'm saying is, don't catch her off-guard. Then it might be awkward."

"Any other pointers?" Isabel questioned casually, taking a small tube from the brown leather bag that was slung over her shoulder and beginning to apply a lip balm.

"Slow, Iz…slow is better…" Alex advised. "Take your time and enjoy it. Don't be in a rush to mark anything off of a list.

Isabel smiled. "Right, Mom. I gotcha." She winked.

* * *

AAA

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she leaned the back of her head on the Adirondack chair. She and Olivia had been sitting on the patio talking and Cathy Cabot had gone in early that evening to go to bed. It was ten o'clock and Alex was riding high on the buzz from the wine and contentment of a full belly and spending time with her wife.

Their conversation had been on the girls, Theo's impending trip, and then had turned to sex. Olivia's flirting still able to make the blonde wet with desire, even at their respective ages. Alex took another deep breath and then yawned widely, moaning contentedly as she exhaled. "Mmmm…"

"Should I leave you and your beautiful wife alone?" Jonathan's voice questioned, a definite smile to his tone.

Alex's eyes popped open and she turned her head, smiling at her brother who was now seating himself next to her in Olivia's now vacant chair. The brunette had gone inside to get more wine and use the restroom.

"No, not yet, Johnny." Alex closed her eyes again, feeling the porch moving slightly. "Stick around, though, the Alex and Olivia show could begin soon." She began giggling.

"The beach house, huh?" his deep voice questioned.

"Yeah…always the beach house. There's some spell that we both fall under when here, especially Olivia. The sun, the waves, the relaxation…we both get really frisky. But _her_ …she becomes a _maniac_." Alex began laughing once more, mouth open and cackling. She was definitely feeling no pain.

"It does have magical powers, doesn't it?" Jonathan agreed. "You saved me here."

Alex opened her eyes again and looked at her brother, realizing what he was saying.

"You and Olivia both. You were both the defining factor that made me want to clean up. I'll never forget that night, Allie. As drunk as I was…as high as I had been for those days prior…I'll never forget every single detail of that night." Jonathan's eyes began filling with tears now.

Alex felt her eyes reacting the same way. "I know…" she whispered.

"You and Olivia…seeing you two so in love, so healthy, so vibrant…feeling you shaking in my arms as you cried for me, as you let your love spill out of you. I felt your pain that night, Allie. All of it."

Alex felt a tear roll down her left cheek and she saw her brother's hand come toward her, wiping it away with his rough thumb. "I know you did, John-John. I know you did." She smiled. And look at you now. Eighteen years later. Married to our best friend. Two almost grown kids. A successful doctor. You've achieved so much, big bro…"

Jonathan nodded, "And I can never thank you enough…as long as I live, I am forever indebted."

They both stood now and embraced, holding each other tightly.

"Jeez…" Olivia's voice came into the present now. "Theo just showed me those surfboards in the shed that you two have been work—"

The brunette's voice stopped now and Alex and her brother pulled away, still holding each other.

"Everything OK?" Olivia questioned cautiously.

Alex only smiled.

"Everything is fine, Wonder Liv…you liked the boards?" Jonathan smiled.

"They're amazing!" Olivia beamed. "I can't believe you two carved, sanded and painted them. They're beautiful." She stepped closer hugging her arms against her, only in an ankle-length apricot sundress, her sexy feet bare.

Alex let go of her brother and moved to her wife and stood slightly behind her and rubbed her shoulders and upper arms. "He did an amazing job building them with Theo." Alex kissed her wife's shoulder gently. She then glanced at her wife from the side, watching as those cocoa orbs filled with tears.

"And we thank you for that, Jonathan. All these years, you've been so good to him, such a good role model. He's looked up to you, wanted to be like you, since he was barely walking." Olivia smiled and cocked her head to the side. "You know he's going into medicine because of you?"

Jonathan's eyes began filling with wetness again. "Really?" he tried, the weakness in his voice a stark contrast to his burly, rough exterior. "Because of me?"

"Absolutely." Alex smiled back at her brother.

"Well, I consider that an honor. But it's you two that have raised such a fine, young man. I have been blessed with a nephew as amazing as he is."

"Sup, guys?" Theo's deep voice questioned.

They all turned to find the older teen in a pair of dark gray board shorts and a black t-shirt, hands on his hips. He looked at all of them, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Oh, no. What happened? Someone didn't die, did they? Is someone sick?" His expression was seriously concerned.

Alex laughed lightly and became emotional once more, thinking about how they wouldn't see him every day, as they had for eighteen years, in just a couple of months. "No, Theo. Everyone is fine. Come here."

Theo did as he was told and walked to his blonde mother. Alex took him into a hug and clutched him tightly. "We're so proud of you, Theo…" she said softly against his shoulder. "So proud of the man you've become."

"We all are…" Jonathan declared softly.

Theo pulled away from Alex and then moved to his muscled uncle and embraced him heartily.

"Thank you, Uncle Johnny." Theo declared honestly. "For everything."

They pulled away and all smiled at each other. Theo looked more than uncomfortable at this point with all of the teary-eyed adults watching him.

"Movie? I thought we were gonna watch that new alien movie."

Olivia looked at her now, a sentimentality in her eyes. "Yeah. Let's go in and get comfortable and watch it."

They blew the candles out and Alex took her wife by the hand. They made their way inside, ready to spend some more quality time together.

* * *

"Mmmm…like you said...the beach house…" Olivia moaned. "It's like…it has…"

Alex only continued pumping three fingers into her wife, watching the brunette's face tilt back, away from her, her eyes closed.

"Uhhhh…I'm…Alex…" she said softly.

Then, Olivia's face took on a look of pleasured pain and Alex felt her wife's silky walls tighten around her digits briefly before quick pulsations were felt and a long moan from the brunette was emitted.

"Oh, God, Al…" she almost cried. "I didn't think I…" Olivia stopped and gasped now. "Don't stop, yes…keep going…" Her eyebrows raised, mouth open, and she gasped.

Alex then felt the brunette's walls tighten again and another orgasm make its way through her core.

Then, once the contractions had ceased, Olivia lay, motionless, her breathing slow and steady, yet Alex could see her pulse point on her neck jumping quickly in the dimness of their bedroom.

"God, Al…you still have that magical touch. Those magic fingers, Babe…" Her voice was depleted, her words almost garbled from the laziness of her satiety.

Alex kissed her mouth gently and smiled before removing her fingers from her wife, happy to please her, even after all of these years.

* * *

OOO

"Iz?" Olivia snapped a few times, arm out over the table, trying to get her blue-eyed daughter's attention.

"Hmmm?" Isabel continued to stare into space, a smile on her face. She had her spoon in her cereal, the crispy texture having long since become soggy.

"Isabel. Your Mama is talking to you." Alex's voice was almost impatient.

If there was one thing Alex would never tolerate—or either of them, for that matter—it was disrespect from any of their children.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Isabel questioned facetiously, looking between both of her mothers.

"That good, huh?" Olivia asked, breaking a slice of bread from the basket into two pieces. "The kiss?"

Isabel nodded, her cheeks pinkening. "More than good. _Amazing_. I asked her, just like you said and then cradled the back of her head, and went in slowly."

"Good girl, Iz. And? Did she like it?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Isabel smiled once more and then began giggling. "I had to stop her."

"You had to stop _her_?" Alex offered now, cutting her omelet with her fork.

"Yeah…she got all _handsy_ with _me_ and I had to tell her to slow down." Isabel smirked. "I can't blame her. I do have an amazing set on me…" She looked down at her breasts. "Thanks for them, by the way, Mama." She winked at Olivia.

"That's my girl," Olivia smiled bringing her mug to her lips and sipping. "Give 'em a taste." She winked back.

Theo entered just now, yawning and scratching his shoulder, eyes barely open. "Good morning. A taste of what?" he asked, seating himself and immediately filling a bowl with cereal.

"A taste of the Benson-Cabots, right Iz?" Olivia offered.

"Exactly right, Mama." Isabel winked once more at her brunette mother before casually eating the remainder of her breakfast.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Saturday. Thanks for reading and thank you to those of you who are constantly my support in the form of your reviews. I am driven by your enthusiasm, readership, and loyalty.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Patricia**


	48. The Big Fight

_Background Information: The twins are four and Theo is five._

 _ **The Big Fight**_

OOO

"We can agree to disagree, Alex." Olivia watched her wife walk to the refrigerator and retrieve a large bottle of white wine and close the door.

They had both just gotten home on this Thursday evening after both being at the precinct all day. They had been working from seven to seven, non-stop, neither eating, neither resting, interviewing teachers at a school that claimed that the custodian had been fondling them inappropriately, some of those groping sessions leading to actual nonconsensual sex.

Harvey Reins was a sixty-two year old man that had been working for the school district at PS 345 for forty years and, up until now, no complaints had been made against this man.

Ten teachers, all female, all in their twenties and thirties, had complained against him and he was now being held on a forty-thousand dollar bail with no way of paying it. The major problem was that he was a grandfather, a husband, and was medically impotent, yet the three women that had accused him of rape say that it had happened.

Olivia, for one didn't believe it happened and, with no trace of DNA and nothing that could tie this senior man to the indiscretions, the brunette honestly thought it was nothing more than a publicity stunt conspired by the administration to bring attention to their academically and financially struggling school.

Alex didn't say anything. She just poured herself a glass and then leaned against the kitchen sink, casually sipping, her eyes and expression unyielding.

Olivia turned to the children who were all standing there, all of their huge eyes wondering what was happening with their mothers.

"Guys, go upstairs and play with that new game that Theo got from the toy store."

The kids waited, Grace's thumb instantly going into her mouth.

"Go on, babies. I'll be up in a little while. OK? Go on…"

The kids began down the hallway now, together, and Olivia watched Theo take his sisters hands as they went.

The brunette waited until they were gone and out of ear shot. "You really think he did this?" Olivia tried once more but it seemed the lines of communication had been closed. She smiled lightly and nodded slowly. "Fine. It's the silent treatment once again." Olivia moved to the refrigerator and opened it, looking inside at the numerous plastic food containers and foil-wrapped pans. In frustration, she slammed it closed and then took her hands to her forehead, closing her eyes tightly.

She was about to blow up at her wife. She could feel it coming.

"He raped them." Alex's tone was controlled, matter-of-fact. "They say he did. Three women. And he did. Why the hell would they make that up?"

"Because they're trying to force him into retirement and they had to come up with something, Alex. He said he was offered a substantial pension to just leave. He does his job every day but someone has it in for him. I can feel it. Something doesn't seem right." Olivia turned now and looked at the blonde who was still sipping.

"Well I think he did. And what was with you and the principal, Mr. Yates? You seemed pretty comfy with him when we were in his office questioning him."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off.

"And don't even deny the bedroom eyes you were giving him."

"You're out of your mind, Alex."

"I'm out of my mind? _Me_?" Alex swigged the remainder of her glass and then shook her head. "The bedroom eyes you were giving him were enough to make me sick."

"I wasn't giving—"

"Or how about that cute little secretary? I saw the wink."

Olivia narrowed her eyes now. "Jesus Christ! Are you kidding me?"

"So these are the tactics you now use? Come fuck me eyes?" She went to the refrigerator again and opened the door but Olivia intercepted her and closed it.

They looked at each other, unwavering, for a few moments.

Olivia finally spoke. "I don't know where this is coming from but I made no eyes and no faces to anyone. You're delusional."

Alex smiled. "That's rich. Delusional." She moved to open the door again and, this time, Olivia stepped out of the way, letting her open it to get the bottle back out.

Olivia moved away now. "That's it. Have another glass, Alex."

"I will. Thank you for the permission, Mom."

Olivia watched as the blonde poured herself another glass. And then, before she could stop the words from exiting her mouth, she spouted, "Fuck you."

Alex stopped now and glared at the brunette. Once again, they watched each other and Olivia saw the hurt in her wife's eyes.

Realizing she shouldn't have said that, she moved to try and corner Alex but the blonde moved away swiftly and headed to the hallway.

"No, Olivia. Fuck you. Leave me alone. I don't want to be in your presence right now because I feel like I could do or say something I might regret."

Olivia let her walk away and watched as she disappeared down the hallway, around the corner, and up the stairs.

* * *

AAA

Alex closed her eyes, headphones on, listening to a Chopin piece on her PC, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

She knew she was wrong about their professional disagreement. Knew that they should be able to disagree. She also knew that what she witnessed her wife doing wasn't flirting—it was just the brunette's way, her charm, her every day demeanor that people often found irresistible.

Did Olivia play it up every now and then? Sure.

Did it usually bother the blonde? Not always.

But this time it did.

Alex had been hypersensitive lately, she knew that. Her premenstrual symptoms and now, time-of-the-month irritability had taken on nuclear levels and she felt combustible. She felt fragile. She felt as though every nuance, every schism in their little exchanges over the past few days had felt like a thread on the hem of a sweater, each instance pulling the string further, unraveling the garment subconsciously.

A small knock on the office door. She didn't want to talk to Olivia right now.

"Go away, Liv. I'm serious. I am so not ready to talk to you. Just leave me alone."

She turned the chair around to see Grace enter, sucking her thumb, her big brown eyes worried.

Olivia appeared behind her now and leaned over to pick her up, their little girl wrapping herself around the brunette. "She wanted to see you, Alex. You came up here in such a huff." She set Grace back down. "Go in your room, Baby. Mama will be out in a few minutes, OK?"

Grace nodded, eyeing the blonde, and then did as she was told.

Olivia moved into the room and closed the door, leaving it open a crack. "Take it out on me, Al, but don't do this to the kids. They're already sensing something is wrong in between us."

Alex only looked at her. The brunette looked exhausted, as she knew she must have looked, herself. "So. Pretend everything is OK around them? Is that it? I am so mad at you right now, Olivia, I could scream."

"Try to control yourself, Alex. I know it's hard, but try." The brunette then closed the door abruptly, leaving the blonde to her music and solitude once more.

* * *

A week later and the case had concluded. It had turned out that there had been some office, under-the-table politics involved all along. The superintendent of the school district had tried to pay off Mr. Reins when he wouldn't willingly resign. The teachers were also paid off to say that he had touched them inappropriately and/or raped them. When the truth of the matter was that they also took money to slander his name so that another replacement custodian could be hired—a family member of the superintendent that had been promised the job.

All in a day's work. Corruption in a place not traditionally corrupt.

Alex had not spoken to Olivia, except when she needed to, and that was quite infrequently—at work, and only the necessary words at home. But it had been seven full days of a chasm of silence between she and her wife and it was wearing on her every move, her every thought, her every emotion.

Alex removed her hose and then tossed them into the hamper, noticing that her wife was entering the bedroom now, eyes down, moving right to the bathroom. She slammed the door effectively, and Alex heard it lock behind her.

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to end this. After all, her wife had been right the whole time and, now that her time of the month had come and gone and she was feeling more like herself, this situation needed to be mended.

She moved to the door and knocked lightly. "Liv?"

"Not now, Alex." The brunette's voice was muffled through the partition of wood.

Alex moved to sit at the foot of the bed and just waited.

She heard the toilet flush, then the sink turn on, and then the lock unlock before the door opened and she saw her wife walk out rubbing her lower belly.

"You OK?"

"My stomach." That was all Olivia said. She then moved to begin taking off her work clothes, tossing them into the hamper, and then walked into the closet. She brought out her robe and instantly began slipping it on and tying the ties.

It was ten o'clock and the kids were in bed. They had been more than needy lately, sensing the friction between her and Olivia, and had not wanted story time to end, nor keep from having their mothers in the same room, together, comforting them.

Alex stood now and folded her arms, watching Olivia go into the bathroom once more. She followed her cautiously and watched as her wife layered toothpaste on her brush and began brushing, eyeing her in the mirror.

"What?" Olivia tried around the toothbrush.

Alex shook her head, at a loss for what to say. She settled on moving closer now and standing close behind the brunette.

"Don't, Alex." Olivia's voice was firm. "Just…I can't…" She rinsed and spit and rinsed again before wiping her mouth on the face towel on the ring.

"Don't what?" Alex declared meekly.

"Don't give me that look like your sorry but you're just not saying it."

Alex felt her anger rise again. "Want to tell me _fuck you_ again?"

"I think you already did, but...yeah, actually, I do want to say it again," Olivia admitted, determination on that caramel complexion.

"How about I say fuck _you_ again and then we can be even?" Alex tried, feeling a slight smile creep along her face.

"We haven't spoken in a week, Alex. A _week_. The kids are confused. Gracie and Theo cry when they see the tension between us. Isabel is full of questions. I haven't slept. You haven't slept. My stomach feels like magma is churning inside of it twenty-four-seven. My back hurts from the stress of this…"

"I know…" Alex offered moving up to face her wife now. She put her hands on Olivia's shoulders and began rubbing.

But Olivia took her by the wrists and held them firmly in the air. "Stop, Alex. How about you admit that you were wrong? How about you confess to acting like a—"

"A bitch," Alex said softly.

Olivia continued to hold her wrists.

"Let go, Liv…"

"Do you want it like this, Al? Angry sex? I'm so tired and deprived and emotionally a basket case right now that you're not gonna get anything else from me. Oh, and the fact that I'm still pissed at you…"

Alex moved to try and break free of her wife's grasp but then they both locked eyes, carnality in both of their gazes, before frantically moving in to each other and pressing their mouths together, tongues probing, searching, heavy breathing, a needy anger to their kiss.

Alex felt her wrists being freed now but then felt her ass being grabbed and her hips being forced into her wife's. Then, she felt a sharp sting to her lower lip and moaned.

She pulled away and touched her lip before bringing her fingertips away and noticing blood. "Jesus, Olivia. You bit me."

"Mama?" Theo's gentle voice questioned.

They looked down to find their son in front of them, his big, blue eyes fretful.

"Why are you mad at each other? _Why_?" he whined before breaking into a torrent of tears, gasping and crying, his face turning red.

Mommy mode returning, Olivia knelt down now and placed her hands on his little waist. "Let's go back to sleep, Theo. Mommy and I are fine."

"No…you're not!" he bellowed.

Olivia looked up at Alex, a silent understanding between them. "We have to stop this, Alex. It's not OK."

Alex only nodded.

"Go in your room, Baby. We'll be in to tuck you in again, OK?"

"You have to kiss and show me you're not mad at each other," he tried in between more sobbing.

Olivia stood now and looked at Alex. She leaned in and kissed her, albeit coldly. "There. See? We're OK."

"And hug," he demanded.

Olivia looked at Theo and then at Alex before taking her wife into a hug.

Alex wrapped her arms around her wife now, feeling her wife less than enthusiastic about their embrace. She held her tighter and then whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry, Liv. For all of it…"

Then, Olivia melted against her, and she felt the brunette hold her more firmly, her wife melding emotionally against her, finally feeling a peacefulness pass between them

"And I'm sorry, too, Al. I never should have said that to you…"

Alex closed her eyes and inhaled her wife, happy that they had, at least, begun a mending of the rift that had separated them longer than any other fight had done.

* * *

 **A/N: OK. So that was as big of a fight as I could give them. I figured that when Olivia has a hunch and a belief, she goes with it. Alex had a lot of other problems going on, as well.**

 **But, in the end, it worked out.**

 **I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter and the last one, so please review both!**

 **Patricia**


	49. When It Rains, It Pours

**A/N: The twins are 13 and Theo is 14. This one-shot refers to the friendship between Theo and Lorna Scarry's grandson, Grayson, mentioned in Part IV, Chapter 26.**

 **Here's is one of those not-so-perfect "moments" that we didn't see.**

 **It seems that everyone had something happen to them that day. And as they say…**

 _ **When It Rains, It Pours**_

Alex pulled her attaché further up on her shoulder and then pressed the down button to the elevator. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, contemplating the arraignment that she had just contributed to, and then opened her eyes just as the elevator doors opened.

A rustle of wind against her neck as the people in the metal box stepped off and then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Mr. Sandbaum, the defending attorney on this particular case, behind her, a smug expression on his Neanderthal mug.

"You think you have any evidence, Counselor?" His tone was mocking, condescending, and she didn't have the time or the energy to deal with him.

She noted the elevator doors closing now and then turned to face her current nemesis.

"Oh, I do, Mr. Sandbaum. More than you do."

"Life isn't about rainbows and lemon drops, Mrs. Cabot. It's about realism and finding the truth. My client will have his day in court and you'll be left cleaning up the mess—you and the NYPD—as the lot of you always seem to do."

Alex narrowed her eyes at the petite man in front of her and then took a step towards him. "Your client has plenty of evidence against him and he will be found guilty. Make no mistake."

She watched as he looked up at the illuminating numbers, telling them that another elevator was on its way down before she steeled herself once more and then looked forward at the closed doors again.

"All circumstantial. He said, she said, here say…" She turned again as she felt him invading her space once more, "…my own evidence will knock you on your ass. And _you_ make no mistake about _that_."

 _Go to hell_ , came to mind as the elevator doors opened once more. But she refrained and, instead, stood in place as he held his arm out now.

"After you…" he smirked.

"I'll take the stairs," she spouted before turning on her four-inch heels and starting towards the stairwell.

She felt her ankle give on the freshly waxed floors and she faltered momentarily but then quickly composed herself. But it was only temporary.

Before she knew it, her right heel scraped against the slickness of the marble and she felt her leg go out from underneath her, her leather briefcase flying, along with a shuffling of papers scattering about, before her left hip and wrist hit the ground with force, her head just missing the impact.

A few onlookers rushed over, leaning over her, a few helping to gather her things, and she sat stunned.

Peering over at the elevator, she noticed it had already come and gone, Mr. Seth Sandbaum now nowhere in sight.

At least he didn't see this little display or else he would have had something to say about her nerves, her readiness, and her competency mentally.

"Are you OK, Miss?" a man asked, reaching down to help her up.

Another man also offered his assistance and she allowed them both to take her arms and help her to a standing position.

"Yes, thank you. I'm OK." But she felt the ache, the sting, already in her left wrist. A telltale burning that told her that something wasn't quite right. She gathered herself and took her proffered attaché and smiled. "Thank you very much. I'm OK." She smiled. She made her way back to the elevator and then waited, knowing that she needed to do something about her wrist—and fast.

* * *

OOO

Olivia entered in through the garage door, Theo and Grayson and the twins behind her, and she let them pass before she closed it behind them. It had been a long day at Haven House and she had a splitting headache.

A case of child sexual abuse had come in, all three victims female and all under the age of ten, numerous bruises to not only them but their mother, as well. The brunette had been with them the majority of the day, with them as they were being examined, as they were being tended to, and then making sure their admission to the facility went smoothly and the wheels were in motion with the case against their mother's boyfriend pending arraignment and trial.

It had been a long, rough day—the kind that Olivia hadn't been used to over the past few years—and she felt like she was back to being full-time at the 1-6, carrying the victim's worries and weight of their experiences on her own shoulders, as she had done for so many years.

But the foursome was safe now and the boyfriend, Pablo Gonzalez was now locked up and all of the females were finally safe.

But this didn't help her mental state nor the bodily stress and pain that it created. Her knee was also on fire, her neck and back muscles tender to the touch, and the excruciating pain in her head was just the cherry on top.

"Go on, guys. Homework and then I'm gonna make dinner. Grayson?"

The foursome stopped now, looking at the brunette.

"Your mother knows you're here, right?"

The ginger-haired boy nodded. "She does, Ma'am. I called her."

"I need to call her and see if you can stay for dinner," Olivia offered.

"I asked her about that, too, Mrs. O. She knows I'm staying and she said she's picking me up at eight."

Olivia tried a smile, knowing it must have appeared false on her more than exhausted face. "OK. You two go work on that project and dinner will be ready in about an hour. OK?"

The boys nodded and then rushed to the staircase, their stampeding heard all the way up.

Her eyes went to her girls now and she noticed that Isabel's expression was grim. "Everything OK, Iz?"

Isabel only shook her head.

Grace spoke for her. "Isabel had a…situation today with Phoenix Henderson."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "A situation?" She placed her hand bag on the island and then moved to her girls. "What do you mean?

"Well…she was at her locker…" Grace began.

"Let me tell it, Gracie." Isabel's face was pink, as though about to cry. "I was at my locker and I was getting my Algebra book out and he…" she swallowed hard now, "…he…came up behind me and grabbed me."

Olivia's mouth fell open. "He _touched_ you?"

Isabel nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"Where did he grab you, Baby?" Olivia moved closer, placing her hands on their blue-eyed daughter's upper arms and lowering her head to look at her.

"My…breasts…" Isabel then spoke in a rush. "It was so quick. He touched me for like, maybe, two seconds but then I…pushed him away and…I must have pushed hard because he fell on the ground and then started calling me a bitch and saying that…" she started sobbing now, "…sluts liked it that way and that I should get used it!" Her crying was uncontrolled now and she put her hands to her face, her body shaking.

Olivia took her into her arms and comforted her, holding her tightly and rocking her.

Grace offered her assistance now. "I told her she should go to the principal, but she said it was too late. She said it happened right after third period and she just went through the rest of the day and that—"

"It's _not_ too late, Iz…" Olivia said softly. "That _never_ should have happened." She held her daughter tighter. "You did the right thing for telling me, Baby."

"I didn't want to say anything when Theo and Grayson were in the car, but…"

"Shhhh," Olivia soothed. "Don't worry, Iz…" Olivia pulled away now and looked at her daughter's tear-streaked face, placing her hands on her cheeks. "You know this isn't your fault right, Izzie?"

Isabel nodded, a slow tear now rolling down her left cheek.

Olivia wiped it with the pad of her thumb and then cocked her head. "And you did the right thing, Izzie. I'll go talk to the principal tomorrow. This needs to be fixed. OK?"

Olivia looked at Grace whose eyes were also empathetically tear-rimmed.

Before she knew it, she found herself in a hug with both girls, both of the twins so upset, so emotional, from this experience.

"What happened?" Alex's voice was heard now, coming from the garage.

They all broke apart and Olivia looked at Alex and then back at the girls. "Let me talk to your Mom and let her know." The brunette winced as a sharp pain ran along the front of her head and then somehow managed to creep along the back of her right knee. "Go on up and we'll talk more about it, OK?"

The girls nodded and then Grace wrapped her arm around her sister and they walked slowly to the staircase, backpacks now on their shoulders.

"What happened, Olivia?"

Olivia eyed the blonde's wrist that she was cradling in her hand. "Isabel…she…" Olivia looked at her wife's wrist again, "…you need to tell me about that, too, but Isabel was inappropriately touched today at school."

Alex gasped, taking her right hand to her mouth. " _What_?"

Olivia nodded. "Let's go up and change and I'll tell you…"

Alex nodded as well and they made their way down the hallway, the brunette ready to share the experiences of the day.

* * *

They were sitting around the dinner table at six-thirty that evening. Olivia eyed Isabel who was pushing rice around her plate with her fork, eyes glazed over.

Grace was looking at her sister intermittently, trying to get some salad down, herself, the mood of the entire table somber.

"Eat up, guys. You're all growing," Olivia offered, taking a bite of baked chicken into her mouth.

"Your headache, Liv? Your knee? How are they?" Alex inquired.

Olivia smiled. "I'm OK, Al. Advil is kicking in." Olivia looked at her wife's now-braced wrist. "You need to go to the doctor about that. Tomorrow, OK?"

"I will," Alex promised.

Another quiet lull came over the six at the table, forks clanging on plates, the soft tinkling piano of Claude Debussy's _2 Arabesques_ playing softly in the background.

Olivia watched as Grayson leaned into Theo and whispered something in his ear, Theo's face not fazed. Then, those blue eyes caught her own and they said everything.

"So, are you guys finished with the social studies project?" Olivia forked some salad now and then looked up at the two boys.

"We have a little more to go. We have to finish the research and then come up with a way to present it." Theo took a bite of rice into his mouth.

Alex cleared her throat and reached for her glass of water and then leaned back, taking a sip. "When is it due?"

"Next Thursday we have to present." Grayson continued to shove food into his mouth, albeit quite animalistically.

Olivia watched the younger, red-headed teen's eyes as they roamed her upper torso in her black hoodie. Something was going on, but she couldn't quite place it. There seemed to be a dissonance between their son and his friend.

"Theo?" Olivia looked at their boy. "Will you be ready?"

"I think so, Mama. We have the weekend and then some of next week so I think we'll be ready." He took his own water glass to his mouth and eyed her.

 _What was that in his eyes? Disdain? Impatience? Disgust?_

Olivia watched as Grayson eyed Isabel, smirking. He then elbowed Theo and his smile grew broader. Theo, however, didn't respond, and continued trying to eat his dinner.

"Well, we're happy you two can work together." Olivia tried, cutting another piece of chicken.

"I love coming over here," Grayson offered, shoving more chicken into his mouth. "The food is great and…all of you are so…so…beautiful…" Grayson's eyes were sparkling as he locked eyes with the brunette. He set his fork down now and, surprisingly, wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Can I use the restroom, Mrs. O? Mrs. A?"

"Of course, Grayson. You know where it is." Alex scooped a few grains of rice onto her fork and then looked at Olivia as the teen left the table.

Olivia continued to watch her wife, trying to convey information in her gaze.

Something wasn't right and the brunette could feel it. There was a tension between their son and Grayson and it just didn't feel right.

Once out of earshot, Olivia looked at Theo. "Everything OK with you and Grayson?"

Theo looked towards the stairs briefly and then back at his brunette mother. "He's an ass, Mama."

"Language, Theo," Alex offered.

"Well, he's an idiot, Mom. He's been talking about you two and Iz and Gracie…and not in a good way…"

"How do you mean, Theo?" Olivia reached for her water glass, eyes watching their son's every move, every expression.

"He's been talking about you two. Saying things like…cougar lesbians…what it must be like…how sexy it is. And he's been talking about Isabel and Grace and how twins are hot and how he just likes coming here and looking at all of you. It's making me crazy."

"How long, Theo? How long has this been happening?" Alex set her fork down and chewed.

"Just the past couple of weeks. When we all went to the Giants game a couple of weeks ago, that's when it really started. Then he started saying stuff like how hot you are and how Iz and Grace are hot like you, Mom…" Theo put his fork down now, too. "I am getting really tired of it. He's not a friend I want to be a friend with, if that makes sense."

Olivia locked eyes with her wife and she nodded. She then looked back at their son. "It makes total sense, Theo. I'm glad you told us."

"I was gonna tell you when he left tonight because it's really gotten out of hand."

Alex leaned forward. "We'll talk to him…his comments are not OK, Theo, and I'm glad you understand that."

Theo only nodded, his eyes now on his plate.

Grayson came back into the picture now, returning from the facilities.

"Call him out here or in private, Liv?" Alex questioned.

"Private, Babe." Olivia returned to eating, watching their son who still appeared as though in great discomfort.

* * *

AAA

"And so…you think we're hot?" Olivia probed for information.

"I, uh…yeah, I guess…" Grayson stuttered.

"So, you think it's OK to talk about women like that? Like we're objects that can just be ogled and verbally humiliated?" Alex's voice was stern. She let her gaze remain on the now-nervous teen in front of her as they waited by the front door for his mother to pick him up.

"No, uh, I don't think…" Grayson's face was straight but a line of sweat now dotted itself above his upper lip.

"I think you need to find a new partner, Grayson. Our son is uncomfortable working with you and, what he thought was a friend, has turned out to be an enemy," Alex sneered.

"But, we…we're working on a –"

"I'm sorry to inform you that you are no longer working with our son. He's uncomfortable and has requested a partner change. What you've been saying to him is highly inappropriate and needs to stop. And the only way I can see it stopping is if our son ceases his work on this project and with your friendship. He has relayed to us that these are his wishes." Alex's eyes were focused on the green-eyed teen's.

"I…OK…Ma'am…I understand…"

A car horn then and Alex opened the door.

"You can either tell your mother, yourself, or we can do it for you." Alex's tone was firm, unyielding.

"I'll do it, Mrs. A…" He then turned and headed down the steps and to the awaiting car.

Olivia closed the door behind him and then looked at her, chocolate orbs piercing her own. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well that was…"

Alex nodded, looking into her wife's disappointed eyes. "Yes, it was, but…it needed to happen…"

"Yes, it did," Olivia tried.

"Our girl?"

"Let's go talk to her again. Make sure she's OK." Olivia held her hand out and Alex took it.

They headed up the stairs to talk to Isabel once more, to assure her that her harassment would be handled in the best way possible—the Benson-Cabot way.

* * *

"We have some pretty amazing kids, huh, Al?" Olivia's lazy voice claimed softly in the darkness.

Alex smiled. "We do…" She moved onto her right side to face her wife.

It had been a couple of days since that night and she and Olivia had already spoken to the principal about Phoenix Henderson and he had been reprimanded and sent to O.S.S. for three days and warned by the NYPD—namely Fin and Amaro—and had done a quick turnaround of his groping, sexually harassing ways.

Isabel was doing OK but was still shaken by the entire experience, claiming that she wished the boys at school would just leave her alone. Grace had been ever-comforting to her sister and had been more engaged about checking up on her throughout the day—texting, calling, and making sure her sister wasn't experiencing any more incidences.

Theo had unfriended Grayson Scarry and had found a new partner for the social studies project and was excelling with his new friend.

"When it rains it pours, huh, Liv?" Alex offered as she slid her body closer to her wife.

"It seems that way, Al…" Olivia's voice was soft, depleted.

Alex pressed her body to the brunette's side now and placed her hand on her right hip.

"How's your wrist, Babe?"

"It's OK. Sore but I'm glad it's only a sprain."

"Me, too…" Olivia moved onto her left side and wrapped her arm around her wife. "I can't believe that happened to Iz…I mean…"

Alex swallowed and took her hand to her wife's face. "I know…but we found out and we did something about it. I'm glad she was so open with us…" Alex cupped her wife's face in her hand. She moved even closer now, letting her mouth hover over Olivia's, feeling the brunette's hot breath on her own mouth. "Our girls can talk to us about anything and that's one thing we've stressed throughout the years."

Alex felt her wife's face nod now.

"It is…and we have…"

Alex pressed her forehead against Olivia's and she closed her eyes moving in to press her mouth to hers. Their kiss was simple, sweet, comforting.

They fell into a much-needed rest and Alex knew that they had dealt with the circumstances that they had been given as a family, as a couple, as two, like-minded individuals with a goal—making sure their family was happy, healthy, and safe…always.

* * *

Please review. It means so much. Thank you :)


	50. Stratford-on-Avon Britches Falling Down

**A/N: This one-shot takes place after "The Competition" in Part IV. The kids are 15 and 14 and this was the reward that Alex wanted as losing the most percentage in body fat in their quest to get in shape.**

 **This is before William Cabot took a decline and he was still active.**

 **This is a fun, light-hearted one.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Stratford-on-Avon Britches Falling Down**_

AAA

At nine o'clock that morning, Alex smiled as she raised the handle of her small suitcase upward, leaving it by the front door. She hugged her arms to her body in the chill of the November air and clutched her elbows, before making her way down the hardwoods toward the kitchen area.

Light-spirited, jovial noise was heard coming from the kitchen now. There was laughter, squealing, and the high-pitched voices of her twins and the low timbre of the their son's ever-changing vocal chords. All were loving every minute of their time with their grandmother.

She leaned against the corner of the wall that separated the hallway from the kitchen dining area, and just watched them.

"Pass go, two-hundred dollars, please, and..." Isabel moved her thimble four spaces and stopped, "...Pennsylvania Avenue. I'll take it!"

Grace handed her sister her acquired cash and then Isabel began counting her money out for her new purchase before she handed it to Grace.

Their brown-eyed daughter was wearing a visor, a long pretzel rod hanging from her mouth. "Thank you, Ma'am. Always a pleasure doing business with you." Grace put the money in the cardboard bank.

"Hey...grandma was trying to get that whole set!" Theo whined now, his face incredulous.

"Oh, settle down, Theo. Look at all the houses and apartments she already has. She's basically the Queen Landlord of the world. Right, Grandma?" Isabel wrapped her arm around Cathy Cabot's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"I'm not that old, kids. You're grandma still has a little spunk in her yet..."

Alex smiled and shook her head now and took a step forward, all four looking up briefly, before she moved into the kitchen.

"All ready, Dear?" her mother asked, before she took a sip from her cup of tea.

Alex unplugged her charger and cell phone from next to the refrigerator and then moved to the island where her purse was laying. "Yeah. Just waiting on Liv. She seems to think that the plane takes off when _she's_ ready this morning." Alex smirked as she took two apples from the fruit bowl and put them inside her bag. "Get some more apples at the farmer's market when you guys go tomorrow, OK?"

"I heard that, Al." Olivia's voice entered the kitchen now.

Alex smirked and turned, watching as her wife entered wearing a pair of black jeans, black riding boots, and a burgundy, button-down, V-neck cardigan and, from what Alex could see, no trademark tank beneath.

"You're gonna be cold when we get there, Liv. It _is_ November in the UK." Alex now moved to her wife who was placing a diamond stud earring in her left ear—the finishing touches.

Olivia came up behind her, close, "I'll be fine. I have my coat and scarf and hat, just in case." She moved in closer and kissed the blonde's neck gently. "Besides, you like it when I'm cold, Babe."

Alex turned, the brunette's smirking face within inches of her own and she eyed that flawless caramel complexion, already feeling the warm stirrings in her lower half.

Olivia then moved away, towards the refrigerator. "And we're good with time, Al. We have two hours until our flight leaves."

"Unforeseen circumstances, Babe. And don't forget about the hassle of customs."

"That's on the way back, Al. If I recall correctly from Paris and Athens…"

Alex smiled and moved to the table now, looking at her mother who was holding her pastel-colored cash in her hand, reading glasses perched. "Right, Mom? Always anticipate the unforeseen in travel?"

Mrs. Cabot looked up from her counting and her blue eyes met her own, winking. "Absolutely right, Alex. I taught you well."

Isabel was up now, wearing a loose, gray jogging suit, hood on, and moved into her blonde mother. She held her arms out and took her mother into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you but…you and Mama…" she pulled away and smiled, holding Alex's waist, "…have a wonderful time. Rekindle, reconnect, re-…everything…" Isabel giggled.

"Oh, that'll happen, don't worry, Iz…"

"Where's Bill?" Olivia was next to her now, piercing her front teeth into a juicy, Honeycrisp apple.

"He'll be home by three," Cathy answered. "Coffees and then lunch with his old law buddies that are now retired and scattered around the city."

"Well, you all have fun. We'll check in periodically…" Alex offered.

"But not too often," Theo advised, winking.

"Shall we go?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, smiling at her wife, a certain silent, sexual enthusiasm in her gaze.

"We shall. Let's get out of here, Babe…"

* * *

Ten o'clock evening New York time, five o'clock morning UK time, and the ladies hadn't made it far into their hotel room before they were all over each other. They had arrived by rental car and were staying at the _New Inn Hotel_ in Stratford-on-Avon after a two-hour drive to their final destination. The hotel was simple and non-elegant, but had a charm and would do for their brief stay. Being that the hotel was booked and, even though they had made reservations ahead of time, the only option available was a double twin bedroom.

Olivia had talked Alex out of an argument at the front desk and then the blonde had resigned to the fact that this was their fate.

Alex hooked her fingers below Olivia's hem, clasping it firmly, and then tugged upward, their kissing frantic. The brunette raised her arms and their kissing stopped briefly before Alex pulled it off in one sweep and then eyed her wife's pushed-up, caramel cleavage in front of her in her black, lacy bra. Her hands then went to her full breasts and squeezed, her mouth now going to Olivia's neck, kissing and sucking with force, tasting her sweet, salty flesh with her lips and tongue, letting her teeth graze her hot skin enticingly.

Olivia's breathing was ragged and Alex could tell there was a definite smile on her face. "We're here for four days, Babe, and…" she panted, "…I'd say we have time and to slow down but…" Olivia's hands went for the blonde's jean's button now, unbuttoning and unzipping efficiently before pulling them down her hips. "This…feels…too good..."

Alex stopped her. "I say…" Alex took her mouth to Olivia's cleavage now, "…take advantage of every moment, Liv…" she husked before watching her wife kneel and tug her jeans all the way down to her ankles. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

Before Alex knew it, Olivia's mouth was on the thin, satin fabric of her newly purchased, lacy pink bra and panties set, her tongue sweeping along the increasingly soaked crotch of her panties.

"Uhhhh, Liv…" Alex moaned, tilting her head back now and closing her eyes.

Olivia stood once more, her fingers returning to the action her tongue had been making, and looked into the blonde's eyes, all jest now aside. Her wife was horny and so was she. The talking needed to cease and she needed to feel her wife's skin pressed to her own. She needed to feel Olivia's bulbous breasts pressed against her own, feel her mouth and her fingers on, all over, and inside of her.

"No interruptions, Babe." Olivia dipped her hand inside of the blonde's panties and smiled a sweet smile, those cocoa orbs never leaving her own. "No teens to burst in with their teen drama."

Alex shook her head. "No, not here…"

"So you can moan and scream as loud as you want…and I want to hear every note…" Olivia pressed her mouth to the blonde's neck. "Let the neighbors at the breakfast table only wish they had been witness to our… _acts_ …"

Alex smiled once more and then felt herself being walked backward towards the bed. The back of her knees hit and she stopped by placing light fingertips against her wife's heaving chest. "The bedspread, Liv. We need to take it off, first…"

Olivia leaned back and looked at her wife, hands still clutching her waist. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I saw a 20/20 that showed all of the fluids on these hotel room bedspreads and it wasn't pretty. They even took black lights to—"

Instantly, Olivia was at the head of the twin bed nearest them now, sweeping everything downward and throwing all pillows on the floor. "There." She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. "Ready now?"

"My hero…as always…"

Olivia smirked. "Now, get on the bed, woman. I'm gonna show you how much you won't miss Manhattan…"

Alex growled and then sat, inching her way backwards towards the head. Olivia joined her then, creeping slowly, before she climbed on top of her, those toned, tanned legs straddling the blonde's. Alex began giggling. "I hope I don't fall off."

"Oh, you'll fall off…" Olivia leaned forward and began kissing her cleavage, slowly unbuttoning her white, silk blouse, "…especially the way I'm gonna be tossing you around…" The brunette began giggling now, as well.

But then, all seriousness took over as she further undressed the blonde and herself and then made her way on top of her once more. Alex took her hands to her wife's backside and squeezed firmly, feeling the brunette's warm, wet core on her lower belly.

"I love you, Alex…" she whispered softly, letting gentle fingertips trail down her body. Alex let her torso buck up, now urgently wishing Olivia's fingers and body all over her own.

"And I love you, Liv…forever…"

A knee to her core and Alex moaned, tightening her inner thighs around her wife's hips. Olivia slowly kissed her way down, sliding her body further towards the foot of the bed, and got comfortable in between the blonde's now-parted legs, eyeing her womanhood in front of her. She took gentle, stroking fingers to her lower lips and rubbed enticingly before focusing once more and taking her mouth there. Alex watched those amazingly dark eyes look up at her now, smirking, as Olivia's mouth got to work.

Her tongue felt amazing, her lips soft yet firm against her, those strong hands clutching her hips firmly.

Tongue delving, mouth sucking, and Alex's body responded quickly, letting her wife do what only she had been able to do like none other in her life.

She made love to her and she to the brunette, and they fell asleep in each other's arms on that twin bed, exhausted from their flight, but ready to spend more intimate time together, experiencing new things, in only the way they both knew how to do.

* * *

OOO

"Lay Me Down" by Sam Smith was playing on the car radio as they pulled into the parking lot on the square, ready to do some sight-seeing for their second, full day there.

The first day had been spent lazily. Waking around noon and then eating in the hotel restaurant, and then visiting Anne Hathaway's house and then the Royal Shakespeare Company's Theatres.

Today, they were going on a walking tour of the town and planned to hit Church Street and some historical establishments such as chapels, old tobacconists, and houses and abodes that had been resided in by important historical figures.

Alex looked at her as she took the keys from the ignition. Olivia caught eyes with her and smiled.

"Sorry about the mirror." Olivia eyed the now-mangled mirror on Alex's left, passenger side. "I guess I'm not used to driving like this. You'd think my master cop driving skills could have avoided that. " The brunette looked at her and smiled.

"All part of the experience. At least we got insurance…" Alex tilted her head, now listening intently to the song. "Jesus, Liv. This song." Alex's voice shook as she reached over and placed her hand on her wife's knee. "Does things to me." Alex smiled. "I think of you whenever I hear it. I almost want to tell you to recline your seat and let me pleasure you right now."

Olivia held her arms out now, smirking and chuckling. "I'm here for you, Babe. Whatever my svelte, toned wife desires."

Just then, a smiling elderly man passed in front of their small, black Smart car, black fisherman's cap on, cane in hand, moving slowly. He waved at Olivia and Alex before making his way past.

Alex took a deep breath. "Later?"

Olivia nodded. "Later. After a dinner of mushy peas and chicken with the feathers still on and…"

"Beer," Alex interrupted.

"Lots of beer here, Al. Our hotel claims to have their own special blends of lagers and ales."

"And we must try them…" Alex squeezed the brunette's knee more firmly.

* * *

They found themselves walking, arm-in-arm, down the historical streets of the small town. Alex had been amazed by every aspect of the history, the blonde giddy with the learning and experiencing part of it. And Olivia had only been happy to see her wife so at ease, so relaxed, so into the sights and sounds and information, that she could only smile at her placated mood.

And the stout lagers that they continued to carry with them didn't hurt, either.

Olivia stopped now, looking at a building in front of them, Alex clutching her arm firmly, both with a plastic cup of amber liquid in each of their hands. It was in between the police station and Mason's Court, a fifteenth-century building. Olivia moved closer.

They had been by Dower House and Avon Croft and had passed the houses on Chestnut Walk, the houses of prosperous citizens at the time.

"The original central hall open to the roof can still be seen with a two-storied, jetted wing on each side." Olivia took a step back from reading the plaque.

"Mmmmm, sounds interesting…" Alex moaned.

But when Olivia looked back at the blonde, those blue eyes were emblazoned into her own.

"What, Babe?" Olivia moved closer now, pulling her wife into her with her free arm and smiling.

"I think I'm done for the day. I'm hungry, too. Are you?"

"Yes, I am, Al. Back to the New Inn Hotel?"

Alex began laughing now, leaning forward and clutching Olivia's forearm, her beer sloshing as she did so. Finally, she stood erect. "Is there an _Old_ Inn Hotel?" She wrapped her arms around Olivia. "If there is, I don't think I want to see it…" Her body shook with laughter and Olivia felt a wet, cold trickling along the back of her neck.

"Jeez, Al…your beer is spilling on me…"

"Mmmm, so we need to get these clothes off, is what you're saying?"

Olivia shook her head, wrapping her own arms around her wife. "Eat, then _that_ …"

"Eat, then that…" Alex repeated before pouting. "Such a killjoy…"

"Yeah, _me_ …a killjoy…"

"Come to Anna's Pub tonight at ten. Live music and spirits!" an enthusiastic voice beamed.

The ladies turned and saw a young man holding a stack of flyers before he handed them one.

Olivia took it and smiled. She eyed her wife. "Will there be dancing?"

"Dancing is always welcome, lass!" he chirped. "Hope to see you there!" He then went on his way down the street.

"You gotta eat, Al. I gotta eat. Let's go and we can decide later. OK?"

Alex nodded and they continued on.

* * *

"My stomach's gonna pay for this later, Liv. Fish and chips _and_ beer? I'm not gonna be a very pleasant person to be around in about…" Alex looked at her watch, "…two hours."

Olivia leaned forward at the dining table and placed her hand on top of Alex's. "Oh, I doubt that, Al. You'll be just the way I like you…"

"Easy? Gassy? Burpy?" Alex began laughing, "Just like you were when you were pregnant with Theo. Remember when you used to eat so much and then you couldn't control yourself?" Alex's body shook now.

"Ha, ha, ha…I remember. Looks like you'll be in the same boat, Babe."

"You, too, Liv…"

Olivia shook her head. "So competitive."

"Always. "Alex smiled and took another sip of her ale.

"We've had a lot of beer today, Al…" Olivia offered.

Alex held her glass up. "It's OK, Babe. We're in the UK. It's what they do. Right?"

Olivia leaned forward again. "Right, Al. It's what they do."

Olivia watched her wife. Those cerulean pools were glassy, those porcelain cheeks rosy, but there was that relaxed demeanor that the blonde had always possessed when they had been engaged, when they were first married, before kids.

"I love seeing you like this, Al…"

"Like what, Liv? Tipsy?"

Olivia shook her head, swallowing and setting her glass down. "No…at ease, carefree…remember how we were always like that fifteen, sixteen years ago?" Olivia watched as her wife's lower lip began to tremble. "No, Al…I don't mean—"

"I know what you mean, Liv. I know. I know that I am a hard-ass sometimes with the kids."

Olivia shook her head again. "No, Alex. Not a hard ass. I didn't mean—"

"Sometimes I think I should be more relaxed. That I think I'm too hard on them, especially Izzie." Alex took a sip of her beer and set her glass down, focused on the beads of condensation now. "But I think I'm the right amount of firm…" She looked up now. "You know?"

"You are, Al. But like I always say…if they could see even a fraction of how hilarious you are…"

Alex smirked. "You think I'm hilarious?"

Olivia nodded. "I do, Al. You're the funniest person I know. Always have been. Your deadpan delivery is the best. Just one of the many things I love about you." Olivia stood now and moved to her wife's side and sat in the vacant chair. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "It turns me on, Al."

"Oh, yeah?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

Olivia nodded. "Has always turned me on…even when we first met…"

Alex's voice was soft, "All those years ago…"

Olivia nodded and leaned in, kissing the blonde gently before pulling away.

"Skip the pub?"

"Skip the pub," Olivia smirked. "I can give you a private dance in the hotel room."

"Mmmmm…sounds like my kind of evening…"

* * *

AAA

Alex grunted as she pushed the two twin beds together, making them in line with each other, yet again. It seemed housekeeping liked to keep them apart and so pushing them back together had become a nightly ritual over the past three nights.

She stood, panting, hands on her hips, as she heard the bathroom door squeak open. She turned to find her wife, wrapped in a towel, walking slowly toward her.

Alex had already showered and was in her pale pink pajama bottoms and a sheer white camisole. "Hey there…"

"Got the beds together?" Olivia inquired. "Again..." She chuckled.

"Yep…all set…"

Olivia moved up to her, still giggling. "What if we fall through like the first night?"

"Just another story to tell, Liv…"

"Tell who?" she questioned, wrapping her arms around her. "Hey, kids…guess what happened when your mom and I were having sex? The beds came apart and we fell through! It was hilarious!" Olivia added facetiously.

"Only between us, Liv…always stories between us, Babe….right?"

Olivia nodded, smiling sweetly. "Always, Al. No one gets them like we do." The brunette leaned in and kissed her gently, yet resolutely.

"Tomorrow, London and then home tomorrow night…" Alex offered.

"Yep. Back home. You ready?"

"I'm ready for anything as long as you're there, Liv. You know that."

"I do know that, Alex…"

Olivia kissed her again, this time more firmly, her warm, wet tongue making an entrance. Alex moaned against her mouth as she felt her ass being clutched.

"Only more good times, right, Babe?" Alex cocked her head to the side.

"Forever, Al. Forever."

* * *

A/N: As always, I would love to hear from you. I hope you enjoyed it.


	51. Display of Uniqueness:Drama Queen Drama

**Yes, ANOTHER chapter. What can I say? Writing is my release.**

 **Besides, I had jury duty today, got off early AND it's my birthday. So, here's a twins birthday one-shot :)**

 **The girls are 9, going on 10; Theo is 11. This is when the twins still shared a bedroom and Theo was still on the second floor with all of them.**

 **We know Isabel is the free-spirited one but we see a different side to all three in this chapter. Well, maybe not Gracie...**

 _ **A Display of Uniqueness: Drama Queen Drama**_

It was the end of August and it happened to be a meatless Monday, as well. The five-some sat at the dinner table at six o'clock that evening, eating a dinner prepared by Alex of stuffed peppers and tomatoes with mushrooms and quinoa, taught to the blonde by her wife years ago—a recipe that had stuck throughout the years because it was just that good.

"All done with your spelling homework?" Alex questioned the girls, looking back and forth between them.

Grace pushed her black frames up further on her nose, brown eyes on her dish. "I'm done. And Mrs. Chavez said if we choose five more challenge words to learn on our own, we can get bonus points on the test Friday."

"Did you learn five new words, Baby?" Olivia questioned.

Alex lifted the water pitcher and poured herself some more water, looked around at the glasses, realizing they were fine, and then set the pitcher back down.

Grace nodded emphatically. "I learned delusional, psychiatric, medication, grandeur, and seizure." Grace moved a piece of mushroom onto her fork with her finger. "Those are my words."

"Use your knife, Gracie," Alex instructed before looking into her wife's eyes. She raised her eyebrows and smirked before looking back at their daughter. "And where exactly did you get these words?"

"Mrs. Chavez is gonna have some questions for us, Al…" she giggled.

"I got them from that magazine you have on the coffee table." Grace pointed to the living room. "That one with the human brain on it?"

Alex thought for a moment, trying to remember, before it came to her. " _Psychology Today_?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, that one." She reached for her milk and sipped, her glasses slipping once more.

"She should have chosen the words thievery, larceny, property, pocketed, and subscription," Olivia joked. "Five finger discount, Al?"

"The magazine was from 1999 and the dentist told me I could take it, Liv. I didn't steal it." Alex glared at her wife. "I didn't finish that article I was reading while I was waiting for you and your crown."

Olivia only continued laughing and chewing.

Alex shoved her playfully. "I didn't steal it," she reiterated softly.

"You got a crown?" Isabel questioned now, eyes wide, leaning forward.

"I did," Olivia smiled.

"Where is it?"

"In my mouth, Baby. It's a dental crown."

Isabel deflated. "Oh…"

"You didn't say whether you finished your spelling, Iz…" Alex began, "…and I can only assume that a) you haven't or b) you didn't do any challenge words."

"That would be c) all of the above," Theo chimed in.

"Theo…" Olivia scolded.

"Well…" he shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

"What's your spelling pattern this week, Iz?" Alex took a bite into her mouth before watching their blue-eyed daughter and chewing.

"The pattern…" Isabel sighed heavily, their girl seeming more than unenthusiastic, "…is _–uck_ words."

Theo snorted and then almost choked on his food, taking his glass of water and taking a sip as he coughed.

"Theo…" Alex declared sternly before looking back at Isabel. "So, words like…truck…and…" For the life of her, Alex couldn't think of any more, other than the one she couldn't say.

"Buck, muck, struck, duck?" Olivia offered catching eyes with Alex.

"I just don't know why we have to write them five times each. It's so dumb." Isabel's expression was impatient.

"It helps you practice them to learn them, Iz."

"Mrs. Chavez asked the class if we could think of any more and I told her the word _suck_."

Alex saw Olivia's body shaking from the corner of her eye now and she turned and threw her wife a look. "And what did the teacher say?"

"She gave me a warning. But if we had the word _suck_ then I would write it like fifty-million times because that assignment sucks."

"Isabel Catherine…" Alex barked. " _Not_ OK."

"Sorry, Mommy, but it is…"

"Your homework comes right after dinner, Iz. No arguments."

"Back to happier topics," Olivia tried. "Your birthday is in about a month. What do you guys want to do to celebrate? Skating? Fun Zone? Shopping and lunch?"

The twins looked at each other and then back at their mothers.

"I want to go to the science museum or the IMAX and then have a pizza party here." Grace forked a piece of green pepper.

"I want to have my birthday on another day." Isabel's blue-eyed gaze was serious.

"What?" Alex questioned, furrowing her brow.

"I'm tired of having to share my birthday. I want to celebrate on a different day than Gracie. A day for just me. We always have the same party and I'm tired of it."

Alex looked at Grace now who had suddenly slumped down three inches in her chair, those doe-like eyes looking at her over those cute frames. And from what the blonde could see, her huge, brown eyes were beginning to water.

Alex felt her wife's hand on top of her own and she looked to her left. Olivia's expression was patient, empathetic.

"When would you like it to be, Iz?" Olivia released her hand and continued eating casually, although both knew this was a little bit of a shock.

"I want a princess ballerina party with all of my ballet and choir friends. _Only_. I was born first and I want my birthday first." Isabel's gaze held her blonde mothers. "I'm not trying to be mean I just want it that way. OK?" She tried glossing it over now as she looked at her sister next to her.

Alex took a deep breath as she watched Grace struggle with her sister's decision. "Well, we'll have to discuss it, your Mama and me, and then we'll decide. OK?"

Isabel nodded and then continued eating.

"Shuck, puck, tuck, yuck…" Olivia continued.

Alex looked at her now, trying to convey annoyance. "Thank you, Merriam Webster."

"No problem."

* * *

OOO

Olivia let her wife go first into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. She watched as Alex took a bottle of Nivea from her side of the bed with her to the foot of the bed, sat, and kicked her flip flops off before raising her left ankle to the top of her right knee. She pumped a couple of times and then began rubbing her foot.

"Well, this is sudden." Alex continued rubbing, looking at no spot in particular in the direction of the small fireplace in their bedroom.

"Yeah, it is." Olivia began unzipping her hoodie, revealing a white tank underneath. "I guess, maybe, it's Iz's individuality shining through but…did you see Gracie's face?"

Alex looked up now, her blue eyes morose. "Yeah. It killed her."

Olivia moved to sit next to Alex now and patted the top of her thighs. Alex placed her feet on top of her wife's legs and Olivia began rubbing.

"So what do we do?" Olivia questioned.

"Talk to Isabel. Make sure this is what she wants? I don't know, Liv."

Olivia nodded, pumping the lotion and beginning on Alex's right foot now, squeezing and rubbing each foot in a hand. "Yeah…if she wants a separate party, I guess that's OK, right?"

"As she put it…" Alex smiled, "…she _was_ born first…"

"Fifty-seven seconds apart, Al…" Olivia grinned back.

"Let's go talk to Isabel and make sure this is what she wants and find out the reasons and let her know that Gracie is hurt…OK?"

"OK, Babe. Let's do that."

With Theo and Grace downstairs in the living room, practicing their respective instruments, now was the perfect time.

* * *

"Iz?" Alex knocked on the twin's closed bedroom door.

"Come in."

The ladies entered, Alex first, and Olivia close behind.

"Hey…we wanted to talk to you about your birthday." Alex moved forward, folding her arms.

"OK." Isabel was sitting at her desk, writing.

"Doing your spelling?" Alex questioned.

Isabel nodded and continued to write.

"Come here, Isabel. Come talk with Mama and me."

Isabel got up and moved to her mothers. Alex and Olivia sat on the closest twin bed and Alex took their little girl's waist in her hands.

"So, you want a separate birthday party from Gracie?"

Isabel nodded and reached for Alex's hair, beginning to play with it. "I want my own party because…what if we weren't twins? We would have different birthdays and different parties. Right?"

"You would. But you are twins, Izzie. And even though you're twins…you can…"

Olivia sensed her wife was becoming emotional and so she stepped in. "You know your sister is upset, right?"

"I know, Mama…but I want to invite Ericka and Sasha and Penny from ballet and she doesn't know them that well. They're _my_ friends."

"And you're OK with making your sister sad?" Olivia questioned.

Isabel moved to Olivia now and stood in front of her, the front of her body pressed to her knees. "No. I'm not OK with it. But, I know. We're different people, Mama. But I want a different party than she does. I don't want to do that sciency stuff."

"You can have a party together and still be individuals, Baby, with different interests and friends," Alex offered.

"I know, Mommy."

Alex looked at the brunette and the resignation was in those cerulean pools.

Olivia looked back at Isabel who was now playing with the brunette's hair. "Well, if you want a separate party we can do that, Baby. But I think you should talk to your sister about how you feel and how she's feeling. OK?"

Isabel nodded and those piercing eyes met her own. The brunette couldn't help but smile and cup their daughter's cheek.

"We love you, Baby, but we want Gracie to be happy, too. Talk to her, OK?"

Isabel nodded. "OK, Mama. I will."

* * *

"Maybe it's only temporary, Al. Maybe this is a one-time thing and next year she'll want it together."

They had opened a bottle of Merlot and were sitting on the sofa, sipping and talking. The kids were in bed and both Olivia and Alex had the following day off of work.

"I hope so, Liv. Besides…I'd just hate to see them grow apart."

"They'd never grow apart, Alex. Did you see that flicker of remorse, of concern in Isabel's face? It's affecting her. No matter how stubborn she seems."

Alex nodded and took a sip of her wine. Her legs were on Olivia's lap as they sat diagonally facing each other, the TV on a muted episode of _NCIS_.

"Mama?" Grace's voice entered their presence now.

Both ladies turned and looked at her over the back of the sofa.

"Hey, Gracie…" Olivia sang. "You OK? You're supposed to be asleep." Olivia sat up further and leaned forward to place her wine glass on the coffee table. "Come here, Gracie."

Grace came around the sofa and instantly climbed on top, in between her mothers, before huddling into Olivia.

"You OK?" Olivia stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, which smelled clean and pure.

Grace shook her head and buried her face in the brunette's chest, glasses off for her slumber, little nightgown on.

"What is it, Baby?" Olivia looked at Alex now and shook her head.

"Why doesn't Iz want a party with me, Mama?" She began sobbing now and the brunette could feel her own robe becoming soaked with warm tears.

"I know, Baby. She just does. Did she talk to you?"

Grace nodded against her and buried herself closer. "She did, but I don't understand."

"She just wants to be an individual, Gracie. She just wants a party to show she's her own person." Olivia leaned back slightly and Grace removed herself from her brunette mother's body. "Do you understand?"

Grace nodded, tears in her eyes, her lower lip quavering.

"Gracie?" Isabel's voice now.

The ladies turned again to find Isabel coming around the sofa and standing in front of them. She was a mirror image of Grace. Isabel climbed on Alex's lap and sat, head resting against her blonde wife's shoulder.

"Are you mad, Gracie?" Isabel inquired.

"No, Izzie." Gracie's answer was curt.

Isabel leaned forward now, into her sister, Olivia feeling the weight of both of her girls heavily on her.

"Are you crying, Gracie?"

Grace sat up now and Isabel did, as well, both girls looking at each other. Isabel's eyes filled with tears and her lower lip began trembling.

"I don't want to make you sad, Gracie…" Isabel whined, her crying picking up in speed.

"Well, I am sad, Iz. You make me feel like you don't love me…" Grace sobbed.

Alex looked at Olivia now and smiled lightly before returning their gazes to their girls.

"I do love you, Gracie and I don't want you to feel that way…"

Isabel moved closer to her sister and they hugged in between the blonde and brunette.

"I want my party with you, Gracie…" Isabel said softly against her sister's ear. "I love you…"

"I love you, Izzie…" Grace offered.

The girls held each other, a twin symbiosis, comradery, and unity passing between them—one that had always been there.

Olivia smiled at her wife and took a deep breath, happy to know that this particular situation had remedied itself on its own—like many had always seemed to do.

* * *

As always, let me know what you think :) Even just a single word lets me know that you still want more!

Thank you!

Patricia


	52. Turned on by a Little Varnished Wood

**A/N: This one-shot takes place right before chapter 23 in Part IV, before they went to The Grand Canyon. Grace's interest in the cello had been sparked by a concert the family had attended and this is the day the cello was first brought into the Benson-Cabot house.**

 **Mention had been made, a long time ago, of Alex playing the cello, along with the long list of her other activities, but the piano had been the instrument she had been most passionate about.**

 **But the cello, as we will see in this missing scene, was a very close second.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Turned on by a Little Varnished Wood and Horse Tail Hair**_

OOO

"Be careful, Liv!" Alex squealed as the neck of the plastic case of the cello scraped the wall of the hallway just shy of the kitchen.

The kids entered behind them and Alex closed the garage door once all had come in.

"Jeez, Alex…" Olivia huffed as she now entered the juncture between the living room and the kitchen. "I think the case might be heavier than the cello." She set it down, upright, and held the neck with her left hand, right hand on her hip. "Where would Her Majesty like it?"

Alex narrowed her eyes and smirked. "We need to take it out of the case and pull the pin out. We'll lean it in the corner behind the piano."

"How did I know that you'd have specific instructions for me, Babe?" Olivia moved to set the plastic-covered monstrosity on the sofa. She motioned, with both hands, in the direction of the instrument. "Have at it." Olivia moved into the kitchen now and got a glass from the upper cabinet. "I'm surprised you let me touch it at all." Olivia turned on the filter of the faucet and began to let her glass fill.

"Of course you can touch it, Liv. It just has to be treated with kindness and respect, just like a baby."

Olivia tried not to make a disgusted face but she knew it was spread across her expression from the way Alex was looking at her. "I'll leave the touching to you and Gracie." Olivia turned to the kids now. "OK, guys. Take the shopping bags upstairs and take the tags off of your new clothes for the trip. Remember, for every new item, we give one to charity. All three of you."

The kids turned to leave but Olivia stopped them. "Theo, go on up…"

Theo nodded and jogged down the hallway, two, handled bags with him.

"And, girls…make sure your closet is _clean_. When I came in there this morning the fact that you just threw things in there, to get them out of the way, was _more_ than evident."

"Those piles aren't mine!" Grace whined. "My stuff is on _my_ side—neat!"

"You saw that?" Isabel questioned sheepishly, eyebrows raised.

Olivia moved to Isabel and squeezed her chin in her hand. "I'm a detective with the NYPD. I see everything, Baby." She kissed her forehead. "Now, up! Go!"

Grace slowly moved to the now-opened case on the sofa, eyeing it longingly. "It's so beautiful." She let her fingertips trail along the smooth, glossy body, plucking a string lightly as she did so. "Can I try it again but in my special chair?" Grace's big eyes looked up at Alex.

They had designated a _Grace's Cello Chair_ over a week ago—a garage sale purchase that had been painted and decorated especially for their brown-eyed daughter—and they both knew that she was more than eager to sit in it with her new cello, fervently anticipating her first lesson with her mother. The glimmer was in her eyes and the enthusiasm had been in her mannerisms and in her talk all morning and afternoon.

Olivia leaned both of her elbows on the kitchen island now and sipped, watching the interaction between Alex and Grace.

"Not right now, Gracie. But we have an appointment for our first practice after dinner tonight. OK? And Mama says we're making homemade pizzas. Right, Liv?" The blonde smiled at her.

"Only if I see some donations sitting in the hallway upstairs…folded and stacked." Olivia directed.

"Yes, Ma'am!" they both cheered before scampering down the hallway and thundering up the steps.

Alex moved up to the island, smiling and folding her arms. "Did you see her face, Liv? She's so excited."

Olivia nodded and swallowed. "I know. And she looked so natural in the store when she had it in position. Like a true musician."

Alex moved closer now and then wrapped both arms around her neck, still smiling. "I think she's really gonna enjoy playing it."

Olivia set her glass down and slithered her own arms around her wife's waist, clasping her hands behind her. "I think so, Al. Just like Theo and the piano."

"Yeah…" Alex's eyes glazed over momentarily.

"Babe?" Olivia furrowed her brow.

Alex shook her head slightly and smiled, refocusing on the brunette in front of her. "It's just that…I don't feel _as_ comfortable teaching Gracie the cello as I do Theo and the piano, you know? I'm not as familiar."

Olivia only nodded.

"So, I thought I'd teach her the basics until she starts playing in school and then she can learn from someone more equipped than I am…" Alex cocked her head. "What do you think?"

Olivia grinned more broadly now as she witnessed her wife's wheels turning. "I think it sounds perfect, Al. Our little musical family." Olivia began giggling now. "Except for _me_ , that is…"

Alex only shook her head. "You sing, you dance, you rap in the car..." Alex smirked, "...and you have more rhythm than anyone I know…only _you_ can shake your ass to the beat like you do…" Alex wiggled her eyebrows before leaning in and kissing her gently, "…only you…"

"Mmmmm…I'll take that, Al. I'll take that." Olivia kissed her quickly once more and then patted her hips. "Work tomorrow and next weekend is our trip. I put the information on the desk upstairs, if you're interested."

"My case load is so heavy this week, Liv. I hope all wraps up on Friday and I can just relax on our vacation." Alex took her glasses off now and held them up to the kitchen light, inspecting them, before beginning to wipe them with the hem of her long-sleeved, teal tunic. She was wearing black yoga pants beneath and a pair of gray running shoes, her hair in a ponytail, and looked casually adorable. They had been running errands all day and were finally home to spend a relaxing evening together.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at her oblivious wife. She couldn't help but unabashedly watch her wife lately. They had both been so busy with work and the kids, but things were going well. She was still so in awe of their lives together and every moment that the detective could find to spend with her wife and family was cherished, gladly taken, and almost worshiped—as it should be.

They had developed this family together. Their marriage had strengthened, grown, flourished in the past ten-plus years, and the brunette was more in love with Alex than she had ever been and that only continued to grow day to day, week to week, year to year—and always would.

She eyed the blonde as she took a used tea bag from a cup that had been sitting there since that morning and then stepped on the garbage can lever and dropped it in. She then leaned over to retrieve the bottle of spray cleaner from underneath the sink and Olivia outwardly appreciated her round backside in that tight, black spandex. She could scarcely make out the curve of her waist in that loose shirt, but the brunette knew what she looked light beneath—milky and smooth and lithe—as she had always been. The back of her neck had been a focal point by Olivia that day as well. She couldn't help but salivate slightly when she saw the creaminess, those fine, soft blonde hairs at the nape of her neck, the way it was lifted away from her skin in that high ponytail, just calling to be kissed, just asking to be explored by her tongue.

 _God, I'm wound up,_ Olivia thought to herself.

"What, Liv? What are you thinking? You have a lot of work before tomorrow?"

"What, Babe?" Olivia closed her mouth and licked her lips, her mouth suddenly filled with more moisture than she realized. "No…just...," she smirked as she attempted to snap herself from her waking dream, "...thinking about you." She leaned on the island once more, gauging her wife's reaction.

"Yeah, right. Nice try, though."

Olivia, realizing she must have been staring, blinked a few times and shook her head. "No, Al…normally a new week at _Haven House_ means a long list of people that need to be evaluated and checked in, but I talked to Sydney earlier this morning and she said so far, so good. Only a couple of DV cases to process tomorrow." Olivia untucked her dark green, silk blouse from her blue jeans and unbuttoned the top button casually as she moved to take ingredients from the refrigerator—premade crusts, veggies, and various meats to put on them.

"And, by the way, I _was_ , Alex. I was thinking about _you_ and _only_ you…"

Alex snorted. "The way I look right now—run-down and make-up free—I'm sure the fantasy was pretty tame. Take the poor, pathetic housewife in the canned corn aisle, right?" Blue eyes blazed into her own and, although the brunette knew her wife was joking, there was a glimmer of seriousness there.

"Exactly right, Al. I'll take you anywhere you want, Babe. You know that…" Olivia winked. "I'm gonna go upstairs and change..."

"And then we can get dinner started before this flirtation goes any further…" Alex smirked.

"Good idea, Al…"

* * *

AAA

Alex rubbed her hands together, cello resting on her left inner knee, and blew on them. She took the bow from the top of the piano lid and tightened it, watching as the flaccid hairs became taut and pulled and arched against the wooden frame.

She had not played in over thirty-five years but, somehow, she felt the nostalgia coming back to her—the smell of the wood, the powdery flight the rosin took as she rubbed the horse hairs along the brick of the whiskey-colored solid. Setting the rosin on the top of the lid, as well, she used her left hand to pluck the strings lightly with her middle finger—C, G, D, A. All sounded good to her trained ear and she was satisfied.

They had tuned it in the store but the orneriness of the stringed instrument family was always unpredictable. So many factors went into it becoming out of tune—humidity, the pegs being loose, and even slight movement or jostling of the instrument during a move.

Like bringing it home.

Alex smiled to herself, remembering her wife huffing and puffing as she carried it inside and also smiling from the giddiness of their daughter to be able to finally have something, her very own instrument, to call her own.

She closed her eyes now and placed the bow on the open G string and took a deep breath, the piece, the feel of the instrument, the musical notes all coming back to her in a rush, a flood that took over her body as she began to play.

OOO

Olivia figured that she should begin preheating the ovens and get the salad started and have the kids put the toppings on the pizza. It was after six and they all had work and school on the following day.

She flipped the light off in the master bedroom and took her hair band out of her hair, placing it in her teeth as she walked toward the stairs, and shook her hair out before she refastened her thick locks into another ponytail.

Olivia could hear the Yo-Yo Ma CD playing downstairs—the one she had given Alex on their first Christmas together—playing in the living room. It was so beautiful and the song that was playing had always been one of her favorites—Bach's _Cello Suite No. 1 in G Major_.

She made her way down the stairs as she listened, stopping to call to the kids to come down in ten minutes, and then proceeded, adjusting her bra beneath her gray V-neck t-shirt. She also pulled at the waistband of her gray sweat bottoms, looking down at her charcoal gray painted toenails, her feet bare for the evening.

She was relaxed, she was comfortable, and she was ready to spend a relaxing Sunday evening with her family.

The sound was like silk, the timbre rich and mellow. That Yo-Yo Ma really knew his instrument. But the stereo system sounded different today. If it was possible, it sounded clearer, more acoustic, and had a reverberating feel to it.

The music stopped briefly and a sneeze was heard and Olivia knew that tiny, cute, squeaky sneeze anywhere. It was her wife. She folded her arms as she entered the kitchen, heading toward the refrigerator.

"That CD is one of my favorites, Al. I've always loved Bach's cello suites." Olivia took the pre-chopped, pre-washed bag of lettuce from the refrigerator and set it on the counter next to it. "Why'd you turn the music off?"

Then the music began again, right where it had left off. The part in the piece where the scale went up as it built to its climax, its finale, the repeated chorus at the height of the piece, the crescendo loud and bold and—

She turned now, sensing something that she couldn't quite place was happening, and saw her wife with the cello in between her thighs, arms moving, body rocking side to side, eyes closed, fingers pressing and releasing firmly on the strings.

"Jesus Christ…" Olivia whispered, mouth open, eyes fixed on her enraptured wife. Olivia brought her right hand to her mouth and began walking closer, crossing the wooden divider between the kitchen and den and then placing her feet on the carpeted area and just standing there, in awe.

She simply watched her wife who was, as always, in a trance-like state, feeling every note, every aspect of the music that seemed to inhabit and possess her every bone, her every muscle, her every thought and emotion.

AAA

Alex let the stringed instrument's last note resonate throughout the room, listening as the tiny vibrations softened and then stopped altogether. She opened her eyes and smiled. It was an amazing feeling to be able to do that—pick up something that was learned so long ago and be able to do it again, as if it was ingrained in your being, your brain processing the mathematics of it, synapses firing as it remembered notes, finger placements, up and down bow movements—much like the piano that her wife had purchased for her before Theo was even born.

"Wow, Alex…"

Alex jumped slightly and looked up to find Olivia standing there, an expression on that tanned face that the blonde had seen so many times before—awe, lust, and admiration—all rolled into one.

"Hey, Liv…I was just checking—"

But Olivia was suddenly in front of her, kneeling by her feet, hands on her right knee, those dark orbs somehow even darker at that moment in the dim room.

"That was…" Olivia shook her head, "…amazing, Alex." Her voice was soft and the blonde knew that other sound, as well. Her wife was turned on.

Alex took a slow, deep breath and smiled down at the brunette. "You liked it, huh?"

Olivia nodded and Alex watched as those chocolate pools scanned her face, eyed her mouth, let her gaze dip to her breasts through her yellow tank top. Then, the voice that came from her wife sent shivers up her spine. "God, Alex…I want you so ba—"

"I thought you said to come down in ten minutes…" Isabel's voice observed.

Olivia kept her gaze on her wife, eyes penetrating her own, not saying a word as they simply watched each other. "Later, Al…" Olivia stood now and leaned over her wife, letting her mouth hover next to her right ear, and declared softly, seductively, "…later I'm gonna show you what that just did to me…" She pulled away, stood erect, and looked at her. "You have no idea, Al…"

Alex closed her mouth and swallowed now, watching as her wife moved into the kitchen, her mind now not able to keep her eyes from Olivia's ample backside, nor the thoughts of how the brunette was going to show her exactly how her cello playing had affected her.

* * *

Dinner eaten, Grace's first cello lesson achieved, bathing and homework also completed, and Alex was just finishing her nightly ritual with her dental hygiene regimen. She had already showered and was wondering if Olivia was going to remember her promise of showing her how much she had been turned on.

Alex smiled now as she continued to brush, watching in the reflection of the mirror as her wife came up behind her and slithered her arms around her, placing the flats of her palms on her lower belly and burying her face in the side of her neck—the blonde's most sensitive part. Alex quickly spit and rinsed and wiped her mouth, her wife never moving from behind her, and then stood upright once more. She watched as the brunette moved into her again.

She could feel the warm steam from Olivia's mouth, hear the slow, heavy breathing that she was emitting, and as she felt those soft, plush lips on her own heated skin, they felt divine.

"I thought…" she kissed her jaw line, "…we could…" she kissed her neck gently once more, "…make our own…" Olivia pulled down the lapel of Alex's baby blue robe and placed her lips on her collarbone, "…music tonight, Al…"

Alex began giggling but Olivia stopped her by brusquely turning her around now and suddenly backing her into the bathroom wall. The blonde attorney gasped as Olivia pressed her entire front to her, her senses instantly heightened with arousal at the feel of her wife's breasts against her, her hip bones pressed firmly, her hands pulling her even closer by her backside.

"I'm serious, Alex…" Olivia husked. "No joking right now. I want you so badly…" Olivia shook her head now. "Seeing you playing that instrument like you do…so mesmerized…" Olivia leaned in closer, eyeing the blonde's lips, "…turned me on so much…I couldn't think of anything else after that moment…"

Alex's grin began small and grew by the second, "Is that so?"

"You're amazing, Alex…" Olivia began kissing her neck now, pushing her robe off of her shoulders and then her arms as she did so and before Alex knew it she was naked in the bathroom, her wife having kissed her way down her body. "I'm so lucky to have you…" Olivia's mouth now hovered over her exposed mound.

"Here?" Alex tried, her voice a breathy whisper.

"Wherever you want, Alex…" Olivia looked up at her, her pupils almost overtaking the richness of her brown eyes.

"The bed, Babe…so I can—" Alex didn't have to finish her sentence, though.

Olivia was up, extending her hand, Alex taking it, as they moved to the bed, the brunette backing the blonde toward the foot.

Alex felt her breathing coming out in bursts now as Olivia knelt in front of her and pulled her quickly by the backs of her thighs to move her closer to the edge.

And then complete Heaven as that plush, silky mouth touched her.

"This is a quickie…" Olivia began, her mouth continuing to work as she spoke, "…and then I'll take my time in bed…"

Alex panted now, "OK, Liv…" she tried, sliding her arms upward on the bed before clenching the white, Matelassé bedspread.

And then ecstasy now, the brunette's skilled tongue making its entrance, her top lip beginning to hit her clit just right. Deeper and deeper her adept muscle moved, silkiness gliding along silkiness. Then she stopped briefly, and Alex felt the pull, the drawing in of her taut bud, into her wife's mouth, a forceful yet gentle tug and Alex's body jumped, her hips bucking, a squeal escaping. Then skilled fingers began—quickly, yet deliberately—and Alex felt her walls begin to tighten around the brunette's magical fingers.

Her knees were bent and she realized that her legs needed to rest. They were quavering so wildly at this point that Olivia had to hold them with both of her strong hands. "Let them go, Liv…" Alex breathed.

The only sounds in the room now were Olivia's mouth on her and the slick sensations of her accomplished motions, a cricket somewhere in the near distance, and the sounds of Alex's soft whimpers of approval.

"I need…I'm…Liv…" Alex moaned, feeling her eyes scrunch and her face tighten now, along with the exquisite building in her core, as the warm euphoria began from deep inside and radiated throughout her lower torso, her body jumping with every spasm as her orgasm flowed throughout her body.

Olivia continued her motions and Alex could feel the brunette continue to milk every last sensation from her wife, every last pulsation, the brunette always knowing what to do, how to treat and pleasure her body, as she always had known.

Alex panted, letting the afterglow completely subside and her pulse return to a somewhat normal pace before she smiled. "So…" Alex began giggling now, "…I think, if I had to choose…the cello might turn you on _more_ than the piano…"

Olivia moved onto the bed now, and placed her body to lay curled up on her side next to her, facing her. She placed her hand on the blonde's belly and began stroking it gently with her thumb. "Mmmm, it's a toss-up, Babe…they both do it for me…but…" Olivia propped herself up on her right elbow and looked down at her, "…the only reason I get so… _sexed_ up…" Olivia began giggling now, "…is because it's _you_ that's playing, Al…my sexy wife... Olivia reached forward and took a few stray hairs into her thumb and forefinger and moved them off of the blonde's cheek lovingly.

"Mmmmm…" Alex smiled now and closed her eyes, "…now I know what _both_ do to you…"

Alex felt her wife's delicate warm lips on her own now and smiled again before reciprocating the kiss. Olivia let her tender mouth linger and Alex was able to taste herself on her wife's warm, soft lips, before the brunette pulled away excruciatingly slowly.

"Yes…now you do…" Olivia declared softly.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd love to hear what you think.** **As always, your feedback and reviews feed the muse. Thank you to all who always do. It has always meant so much!**


	53. Treat Her Like a Lady: Theo's Advice

**A/N: This one-shot takes place after Chapter 34 in Part IV, when the next school year began. It is around the end of August and Theo is 16 and in 10** **th** **grade, and the girls are fifteen.**

 _ **Treat Her Like a Lady: Theo's Advice from the Ladies**_

AAA

"Well, I can tell you what _we_ want, Buddy, but you're gonna have to talk to some females to get their perspectives to find out what _they_ want…" Jonathan offered.

Alex moved further back behind the partition that separated the sun room and the atrium and smiled, wondering if she should, yet again, eavesdrop on their son.

"I can only tell you what _I_ know to do and what I know your Aunt Casey likes. Other than that, your Uncle Johnny doesn't kiss and tell."

"You've had a lot of girlfriends?" Theo's voice questioned.

"Well, I don't want to brag, but your uncle has had his fair share of kisses. But that was back in college and medical school."

A silence now and Alex imagined they were both most likely watching the delivery truck that could be heard screeching to a halt, engine turning off, the squeak of the iron gate leading to their front door, and then jogging footsteps.

"Ring the doorbell," Jonathan's deep voice offered. "She's in there."

And before she knew it, the doorbell was chiming.

Olivia was out with the twins, buying a birthday gift for one of their friend's slumber birthday parties that they were to attend later that afternoon.

It was a drizzly day, not quite noon, and the sun had yet to poke its shining face through the blanket of clouds on this New York Saturday.

Alex quickly made her way to the front door and swung it open, smiling. "Hi."

"Signed package for Alexandra Cabot?"

"That's me…"

He handed her a rectangular-shaped offering and the pen-type contraption attached. "Sign right there, Ma'am."

Alex scribbled her signature rapidly and then took the proffered envelope from the Fed Ex man.

"Thanks, Ma'am. Have a nice day."

"You, too…" She eyed the slim piece of cardboard in her hands as she closed the door, with her hip, behind him.

Petrovsky had sent her the resume of a possible intern for a replacement for Thomas—her long-time assistant of almost twenty years—and had been doing so for the past few weeks because she wanted the blonde to have a say and be a part of the hiring of a new person that would work so closely with the blonde in day-to-day ventures and activities, not to mention get to know the way she took her coffee and the fact that she absolutely abhorred hot dogs from the food trucks that were always lined up outside of the offices. Thomas had recently gotten married and had an imminent move to Albany and a replacement had to be found to assist the blonde as soon as possible.

As she moved to tear the strip that would open the sealed piece of mail, Jonathan and Theo were slowly walking, coming from the sitting room that led to the atrium and then patio.

Jonathan's hand was on her son's shoulder and, from what Alex could see, he was squeezing it reassuringly. Theo's blue, questioning eyes looked at her, an expression of almost hesitant angst on his tanned face.

"What's up, boys?" Alex chirped, trying her hardest to sound friendly, upbeat, and nonchalant at the same time.

Theo had been in one of his moods lately—nothing pleasing to him, everything gloom and doom—and the blonde attorney felt as though she was constantly walking on eggshells when in his presence.

"Just a little man-to-man, right hombre?" Jonathan looked down at his nephew and Theo grinned up at him.

"Yeah, man-to-man…" he agreed.

"Well, Casey is expecting me back." He turned to his nephew once more. "Practice that B chord, bud…remember to relax your fingers and it'll be much easier."

Theo smiled. "I will. Thanks, Uncle Johnny…"

"You got it, Theo…and remember what I said, OK?"

Theo nodded and glanced at Alex quickly, that trepidation returning briefly, before he watched his uncle head to the door and open it.

"Later, Allie. Casey said she's gonna call you about some girls spa day or something? Me taking the kids?"

Alex patted her burly brother's shoulder. "We'll let you know, John-John. But yeah…it's in the works. Part of Liv's idea of a staycation in the city."

"Staycation?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Alex began ushering him out the door, "Don't worry about it, bro. When and if you have to watch the kids, they'll have their noses on their phones and on their iPads, anyway. It should be a piece of cake."

"It should be…" he smirked and then headed down the four steps to the walk before turning, "…say hi to Detective Benson for me…"

"I'll give her your annoying regards…"

"I'm sure you will…" Jonathan took his aviator sunglasses from the top of his head now, slipped them on, and headed to his vintage Jeep Wagoneer.

Alex closed the door behind him and turned, noticing that her son was now nowhere in sight. She slowly moved forward, folding her arms as she stepped. "Theo?"

"In here…" his voice answered.

She moved into the kitchen and spotted him taking an apple from the fruit bowl, choosing the right one. She cautiously entered, as well, moving to the kitchen table and closing a file folder that she had been reading, and then placed the unopened Fed Ex envelope on top. She would save it for later on to read.

Theo began washing the apple in his hand and she sat at the table, reaching for her now-cold cup of peppermint tea.

"Everything OK?" Alex sipped from the cold brew.

Theo locked eyes with her as he wiped the apple with the hand towel in the knob in front of the sink. "Yeah…just…"

"What is it, Theo? Something at school?"

Theo shook his head and then moved to sit diagonally from her at the table, taking a huge bite of apple first.

"Social life?" Alex set her cup down. "I don't want to pry, but it seems maybe you have something on your mind."

"I do, Mom…"

Alex waited.

She noticed how her son's mannerisms were so similar to Olivia's—the way he paused and looked at her, the way he needed time to get out what he was trying to say, the way she could see those wheels turning in his head as he thought—all the same traits as her wife. If he only had those chocolate orbs that she possessed, he would be almost the spitting image of the brunette.

Theo smiled now. "Well, you know I'm done with Caroline, right?"

Alex did know. They hadn't been an item in almost a year and Alex knew that he had a new love interest that had just recently begun with Avery Martinez. That was the knowledge that she currently had on his love life.

"I know, Theo. And…I know that she wasn't a good fit for you, my boy. I think you knew it, at the time, too."

Theo nodded now, focusing on the bitten apple in his hands. "I've been hanging out with Avery lately and we have our first official date tomorrow."

Alex furrowed her brow. "On a Sunday?" She took note of Theo's impatient expression and relaxed slightly. "What have you got planned for your date, Theo?"

"Mama said I could take the beamer to the mall for a few hours. We're gonna see that new X-Men movie and then have pizza in the food court. But…" Her son's blue eyes pierced her own now. "I've been hanging out with her, studying here, at her house, talking at school and eating lunch together, but…"

Alex leaned forward now, looking at him closely. "You can talk to me about anything, Theo. You know that, right? Your Mama and I are here for anything you need, Baby."

Theo took a deep breath now, beginning to carve lines in the skin of his apple with his thumb nail. "I wanted to ask you about what she might like."

"Well…" Alex leaned back now, relaxing even more, "…always be a gentleman, Theo. Hold the door open for her, if she drops something, pick it up, listen to her when she talks."

"I do all that…all the time, Mom. What I meant was…I want to kiss her. I want to kiss her and I want her to like it and I want to do it right."

Alex felt the heat rising in her cheeks, suddenly wishing her wife was there to help guide this conversation. "OK…" Alex nodded slowly, "…the same applies to kissing. Be a gentleman. I know that Caroline was too aggressive with you and you didn't like it. It's the same way with girls."

"Caroline only wanted to conquer me. I didn't feel it with her. She only wanted more likes on her Instagram and Facebook and Snapchat. Avery is different and I like that. She doesn't care about that stuff. She doesn't even have any of those social media things because her parents don't want her to and she follows what they say."

"That's a good thing, right, Theo?"

"Yeah…"

Alex smiled. "Should we ban you from those, too?"

A slow smile crept along her son's face and his gaze met hers. "No, Mom. I can handle it."

"OK, Theo. Just checking," she smirked. "And as far as the feeling it part, that's very important. If you don't feel it, then you don't feel it. If you know it's not right, then it's not right."

"I know…" he agreed softly. "Uncle Johnny says I should ask you and Mama what ladies like and so…"

The garage door opened now, the girls giggling and rushing inside.

"Go on up and get the wrapping paper out of the guest bedroom. It's on the top shelf in the closet," Olivia directed.

"OK!" the girls sang before running past.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Theo!" Isabel offered.

"Hi!" Grace chirped.

And the two ran down the hallway and thundered up the stairs and out of sight.

Theo took a deep breath and Alex watched Olivia set two canvas grocery bags on the kitchen island.

"Lesson over?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, my brother just left," Alex commented, looking back at their son who was taking another bite from his apple. "Theo was just asking…"

" _Mom_ …" he tried.

"You don't want your Mama to know?"

"That's not it. But _I_ want to tell her."

"OK, Theo."

"Tell me what?" Olivia was now standing in between them, hands on her hips, looking at their son intently. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened, Mama. I'm going on that date with Avery tomorrow and I want to…I want to treat her how she wants to be treated. From a woman's perspective, I want to know how to…" His cheeks were suddenly ablaze with a crimson hue and he focused his eyes on the apple in his hands once more.

Olivia looked at the blonde now, smirking. She studied Alex and then mouthed the word _kiss_ and puckered the air once.

Alex nodded oh-so-subtly.

"OK, Theo." Olivia pulled up a chair now, to the right of their son. "You want to know _how_ to kiss her?"

A grunt of frustration came out of their brunette boy now and he threw his head back in discomfort. "Yes."

"Hey…Theo…" Olivia put her hand on their son's back. "Do you want to talk to _us_ about it, or—"

"Uncle Jonathan told me a little and he said I should ask you two to get more details. I don't want specifics, Mama. That I do _not_ want." He began to smile. "I just want a _little_ …a _few_ pointers."

"OK, Theo. I know this is hard to talk about with your moms, but…I can only say that you should do what you feel. Go with what she's doing, too. And, not to get too specific, _slobbery_ isn't good."

"I know _that_ Mama…"

"Because you're a ladies man…" Olivia winked.

" _Mama_ … _stop_ …" Theo huffed.

"Sorry, Baby…" Olivia chuckled.

"This is serious," he mentioned, his face unfazed.

Olivia nodded, finding her composure once more. "I know."

"And teeth are out. No teeth…" Alex added. "For your first kiss with her, short and sweet and simple, Baby."

Theo looked at Alex now and then back at Olivia and then down again. "And I don't want my sisters involved in this topic. At _all_ …"

"Don't worry, Theo." Olivia crossed her heart with her forefinger. "Our talks are always private."

"OK…" He looked back up at Olivia. "So, slow and simple and no teeth."

"And if we're going there, no tongue, either."

"Ewww," Theo grimaced.

"It's just bad manners for the first kiss," Alex seconded.

"OK." Theo moved to stand. "I think I got it." He moved to leave but turned and took Alex into a tight hug. "Thanks, Mom…" He moved to Olivia and did the same. "Thanks, Mama."

"You got it, Baby…" Olivia's almost strangled voice declared.

And he was gone quickly, leaving the scene of this overly uncomfortable situation.

But their boy had come to them. He had talked to them about an intimate moment in his life that he needed advice on, and the blonde couldn't help but swell with pride.

"Wow…" Olivia whispered, standing now and moving to Alex. She pressed her knees to her wife's and then squatted in front of her, wincing slightly, before placing her palms on the tops of her thighs. "He came to us, Al…"

Alex nodded, feeling a lump forming in her throat. She swallowed and smiled. "Yeah, he did. He was so uncomfortable, though. I've never seen him turn red like that. He's normally so confident and secure."

"He must really like her…" Olivia took Alex's hands into her own and interlaced her fingers with the blonde's.

"He must…and if I know him, he will treat her with respect and adoration."

"Just like he does the other ladies in his life, right?" Olivia's gleaming smile broadened.

"Absolutely."

OOO

Olivia studied her wife who looked on the verge of tears. She stood and held her arms out. "Come here…"

Alex stood and the two embraced, the blonde gripping her shoulder blades firmly, holding her tightly.

"You looked like you needed a hug, Babe."

"I do, Liv…first his license and all of these girls in his life…it's a lot…" Alex took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the two swaying.

Her wife was emotional and, truth be told, so was she. Their son was growing up, getting serious about girls, learning from the loved ones around him, and she couldn't help but share in her wife's sentimentality.

"Your knee OK?" Alex mumbled against her shoulder. "I saw that familiar look on your face when you squatted."

Olivia continued to hold her. "It's OK, Al." The brunette angled her face now, into her wife's neck and placed a kiss on it, letting her tongue dart out briefly.

"Liv…" Alex warned.

"What, Al?" Olivia slid her hands downward now and clenched her wife's firm backside.

"Just…" Alex began giggling, "…nothing. Keep going…"

Olivia joined in and the two continued to hold each other, both now laughing wildly.

"Love is in the air, Babe…"

"That it is, Liv…" Alex pulled away and looked at her, smiling, those blue eyes sparkling with wetness, "…always in the air. up in here…"

Olivia leaned forward and then gently, delicately pressed her lips to her wife's, feeling the plush warmth of the blonde's full lips. She let her tongue begin entry and Alex began laughing once more, stopping her by pinching her sides firmly.

"Ow, Alex!"

"Now's not the time to get _fresh_ …as my mother always used to say to my father…"

"Oh, Cathy had that chutzpah, did she?" Olivia kissed her again, this time more quickly. "Like mother like daughter…" Olivia snickered.

"Want another pinch?"

Olivia nodded. "Oh, yes I do…"

"Mama!" Isabel's voice called from upstairs.

Olivia turned her face and called back, "Coming, Iz!"

"Gotta go wrap…"

"Go wrap, Liv…"

And as Olivia turned to go, she felt the sting of Alex's firm hand against her backside. She yelped and began rubbing her right cheek, looked back and winked, and then made her way up to wrap a present with her girls.

* * *

Olivia let out a yawn and moaned contentedly. They were all three sprawled out on the sofa, Olivia and Alex on the length and Theo on the small part of the sectional, and were nearing the end of _Interview with a Vampire_ , a free choice on their streaming device.

The girls were at their slumber party and the rest of the family had spent a comfortable, quiet evening together at home.

The brunette slid her left hip over to bump it with her wife's and smiled. "And definitely don't bite her neck, Theo." Olivia began giggling.

" _Mama_ …" he whined.

"It will just get messy," Alex offered. "Clean up would be atrocious and then you have to worry about her changing into a Benson-Cabot, which wouldn't be a bad thing, but we have our clan that we don't need to add any new members to…"

"Until you get married…" Olivia added.

" _Mama_!" Theo's exasperated voice bellowed.

"I'm just saying…pick wisely. Our vampire family is choosy…"

"Don't I know it," Alex agreed.

"You don't have to worry about that…" Theo began. "I'm gonna marry someone that you'll both be proud of…" Theo's eyes remained on the movie as the camera showed Tom Cruise's pale face, blonde hair blowing in the open air of the convertible.

 _"I'm going to give you the choice...I never had..."_

Then the vampire Lestat turned the radio up and laughed, the camera panning backward to show the vintage car rolling don the highway.

Olivia looked at Alex and smiled.

"I have no doubt of that, Theo. Just pick someone like your mom or I and we'll be happy mother-in-laws."

"I'll make you happy, Mama…" Theo smiled at her.

"That's our boy…" Alex commented.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. I always feel like these one-shots are like episodes on a dramedy. I would love to see this on the screen, how about you? Maybe I should contact Lifetime**

 **As always, your reviews and comments mean the world so please review and let me hear from you. If you're still reading, I'll keep writing!**

 **Have a great rest of your Sunday!**

 **Patricia**


	54. You're My Constant Support

_**I keep going back and forth on whether to end these little glimpses that we did not see. I thank those of you for all of the author favorites so I know people are reading my writing.**_

 _ **But, please drop me a short word or two to let me know. If the readership isn't there any longer, I won't continue. Please let me know.**_

 _ **Thank you to those of you who always let me know how much you enjoy these one-shots. Your constant support has meant the world.**_

 _ **Background Info:**_ _**This little one-shot takes place during** _ " _ **American Tragedy": Season 15, Episode 2**_

* * *

 _ **You're My Constant Support**_

AAA

Alex slowly entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She looked at Olivia who was lying in bed in only a black camisole, black-framed glasses on, eyes focused on an open file folder on her lap.

Alex smiled and moved to the foot of the bed, placing her right knee on top and folding her arms. Her wife was mouthing the words as she read, her brow furrowed.

 _God, she's so sexy_ , Alex mused. She didn't even realize what seeing her did to the blonde every time she was in her presence. How being able to be witness to her beauty every day, in all situations—dressed up, dressed down—did it for her, still, in more ways than one.

Alex ogled her exposed caramel skin, silently appreciated the shape of her full breasts beneath the thin fabric of her top, eyes scanning down to the crisp white sheet laying over her lower body. She smiled at her wife's recently cut, chin-length hair that was down, glossy, shiny, and touchably soft. She longed to grab the top hem of the sheet and rip it off and climb on top of her, feel her warm softness, kiss her all over.

But, her wife had been engrossed in this current case. This was the third day that she had been on it. Two nights prior, Olivia had been walking down a darkened street near the precinct at night, on her way to her car, and had given a man, that had commented about her beauty, a fist punch to the nose because of her heightened alert, knocking him down and causing him to roll around on the ground in agony, his nose bleeding profusely. She had been startled, she had been hyperaware, and she had played on her frayed nerves and cop instinct.

What was, in the beginning, a simple multiple rape case had come further into fruition on the day prior, though. A woman of prominent status, Jolene Castille, a Paula Deen of sorts, was accused of murdering a young black teen in cold blood. The case was absolutely racially motivated and Olivia had been overwhelmed by the evil nature of the accused, especially as she began to gather more and more evidence that the death had been racially charged and seemed to be due to only that fact.

Just that evening, the detectives had arrested another man at the scene of another rape in progress, the brunette having to rough him up, as she claimed, when he became arrogantly mouthy with her and had made some sexually derogatory comments. She had finally come home exhausted after Munch told her to get some sleep, sweating from the June heat, her body more than fatigued, her mind still a whir of thoughts and activity. She had showered, joined Alex in making sure the kids were in bed, and then had returned to the bedroom to continue working on her research.

Alex cleared her throat lightly, still watching her wife.

Olivia looked up now, her expression still grim. She had spent the majority of the late evening looking over files—both hard copies and on her lap top—and looked like the case was already taking its toll.

"Hey, Babe…" she rasped, trying a smile. She cleared her throat and closed the file folder before taking her glasses off and setting them on top.

"Hey, Liv…you OK?" Alex sat now and turned her body to face her wife, left knee bent. "Anything new on Ms. Castille?"

"Yeah…" Olivia opened the folder again and slipped her glasses back on. "Lots of complaints from her co-workers. She's pretty rough on her staff. Name calling. Off-color comments. Referring to her African-American assistants as _monkeys_ …Jesus. This woman is a piece of work." She shook her head, focusing on the papers again.

"Can I do anything to help?" Alex leaned backward now and angled her head to look at her wife.

Olivia smirked. "You're here, Babe. Your smiling face is my remedy."

"Anything else?" Alex offered. "Maybe a massage?"

"Mmmmm, now that sounds amazing. Yes, please." Olivia closed the file again, took off her glasses once more, and set all on her bedside table.

Alex stood and moved around to her wife's side as Olivia moved forward to allow the blonde access to her shoulders and back. The blonde attorney sat behind her and placed her hands on her silky shoulders and began rubbing her tense muscles.

"I hate it when you bring work up here, Liv. In the bedroom. It's supposed to be a sacred place for us."

Olivia dropped her head forward now as Alex continued kneading the knots just in between her shoulder blades. "I know, Al…" Her voice was depleted. "I just want to settle this. The circumstances of that boy getting shot just don't jibe."

"I know, Liv…" Alex leaned forward and kissed her shoulder gently. "My beautiful, intelligent wife is so good at what she does…you'll figure it out like you always do…just keep going…"

Olivia moaned, her chin on her chest at this point.

Alex leaned in once more, her mouth next to the brunette's ear. "Anything else I can do for you?" She continued to rub. "A little release?" Alex smiled and then kissed the shell of her wife's ear delicately.

Olivia turned her head now, her expression serious, those cocoa orbs not leaving her own. She turned her body now, facing her wife, and took Alex's face in her hands, eyes scanning back and forth in between her own, an undeniable lust in her gaze.

Within seconds, their mouths were pressed to one another's, Olivia's hands on Alex's breasts, squeezing, her thumbs running over her sensitive nipples, both of their breathing heavy.

Olivia moved to lay back on the pillow but not before she slipped her camisole over her head in one clean sweep, the blonde helping expertly, before mouths were back on each other and Olivia's hands were removing the blonde's robe from her shoulders.

No words were necessary as Alex disrobed altogether, tossing it on the floor and then making her way in between her wife's thighs, deftly pulling her matching black, cotton panties off easily.

Alex found her way back up her wife's heaving body and kissed her again, Olivia's hands going to her back, light fingertips stroking her skin and sending goose bumps all over her body. The blonde took her wife's right breast into her mouth and let her tongue swirl around her peaked nipple, Olivia tilting her head back further into her pillow.

Olivia shifted her hips, lifting them to try and get contact with Alex and the blonde felt her strong hands on her backside, pulling to hold her there as she moved to pleasure her other breast. Olivia's breathing was ragged, her mouth open, eyes closed. Alex let her tongue trail down in between her breasts now, kissing and licking, swiping her wet muscle along her heaving body, making her way down the brunette's belly, placing a series of soft kisses there, and then felt her wife's hands in her hair, gripping it firmly, letting her fingers run through her locks, and Alex smiled as she made her way down.

Her wife needed this right now. Every movement from her—the arching of her back, the thrusting of her hips, her soft whimpering moans—told her that.

"I got you, Liv…" Alex uttered before letting her tongue dart out, just grazing her wife's clit.

Olivia gasped and moaned, her hold on Alex's hair tightening. "Please don't stop, Alex…" she whispered.

"Never…" Alex pressed her mouth to her wife's lower lips now and let her tongue dip inside, Olivia's hips bucking up once more.

"I need this…" Olivia tried.

"I know you do, Babe…" Alex let her mouth envelop her wife now, fully, completely, sucking gently at first and then applying the pressure that she knew would have her wife feeling good in no time.

Panting from the brunette now and Alex could feel her thighs tightening against her ears.

"Don't stop, Babe…I'm—" And then a squeal of quiet pleasure, the detective careful not to make too much noise with the twin's rooms just yards away. A faint moaning from her now as Alex felt her contractions against her mouth and tongue, Olivia's body jerking with release from her quick orgasm.

"Ahhhh…" she sighed. "That's…nice…" she whispered.

Alex couldn't help but smile and, as she felt the final contraction along her lips and tongue, she looked up at her satiated wife and smiled, beginning to giggle.

"Yeah…it's very funny, Al…"

Alex rested her arms on her wife's upper thighs and shook her head. "Just fast, Babe. I think that might have broken your last record."

"I needed it, Al…my body…needed it…"

"Your body…" Alex kissed her way up the brunette's form, "…is my full-time job…" She kissed her right nipple and then her left. "Your body and its pleasure are part of my wifely duties. Right?" Alex watched her wife recover, her face now aligned with Olivia's, feeling her hot breath on her mouth.

Olivia opened her eyes now, a slow smile creeping along her flushed face. Alex felt her hands on her backside once more and Olivia began giggling.

"Since we were engaged, I've always wished we could just do this all the time. Every day. Just make love and not care about anything else."

"Two housewives taking the kids to school, coming home and making love, then making dinner…and making love again…"

"Baking cookies and becoming PTA president…" Olivia chuckled.

Alex shook her head. "Never you. Never us. We care too much about the cause."

Olivia nodded, her eyes tearing. "We do, Al. Both of us…we could never be stay-at-home moms." Olivia's lower lip trembled now. "This case…" Olivia pursed her lips now, her eyes tearing even more.

"I know, Liv…it's hard."

Olivia laughed lightly. "They all are, Alex. All of them."

"My big, bad detective has such a huge heart." Alex leaned in and kissed her gently.

"So does my big, bad attorney wife."

They shared a moment of just watching each other, Olivia's hand moving up to tuck a lock of hair behind Alex's ear.

"I love you, Alex. Thank you for always taking care of me…" Olivia's depleted voice was soft.

"My pleasure…I think you should get some sleep, like Uncle Sergeant Munch said."

Olivia nodded and now cupped Alex's face in her hands.

"Tomorrow's a new day, Babe. Another day to possibly get closure, right?"

Olivia nodded again.

"How's Barba doing on it?" Alex smirked.

"No one's as good as you, Al…" Olivia's eyes scanned her own, looking back and forth. "But he's managing…" She smiled.

"Managing and kicking ass are two very different things."

"Mmmmm, yes they are…"

Alex kissed her once more and then retrieved the brunette's panties from next to her. "Need these?"

Olivia smirked and took the underwear into her hand. "Over the years, I think we've learned that it's better to have at least a few articles of clothing on our persons, just in case."

"Always better. My mother always said to always be prepared for the off chance that the house could burn down or you get in a car accident and you'd be left with no clean underwear on. Then the hospital would know that you wear dirty underwear…" Alex began laughing as she watched Olivia move her legs to the side and place her feet on the floor, pulling her panties up and then sitting back down.

"Your mother…" Olivia shook her head, "…I can only hope and pray that I get to witness all of those cute little quirks repeated in you when you're seventy-years-old…"

"You have my word, Liv. You've already seen glimpses of my neuroticism…" Alex moved off of the bed now and took her lavender nightshirt from the bench at the foot and slipped it over her head.

When she turned back, Olivia was laying back down, eyes closed, mouth parted.

She smiled, knowing that she had satisfied her wife and had just made her happy in a way that only she could—loving her and showing her how much she was always appreciated and wanted.

She moved to turn the lamp off on Olivia's side, kissed her forehead gently, brought the covers up over her, and returned to her own side, ready to get some rest, herself, for the following day.

* * *

OOO

"Then she told Fin to get his hand off of her and then she said 'you think just because you caught a black rapist, he's the only one?'" Olivia took a sip of her Merlot and then cradled her wine glass in her hands. "Damn racist."

They were sitting on the patio, the atrium doors open behind them, the hot, dry breeze rustling around in swirls on this warm summer evening. The kids were busy in their rooms, doing various things, and the ladies had some time to themselves.

"I still can't believe the prosecution didn't find her guilty."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah…" She took another sip. "And when I was in the bathroom today, just before the verdict was read, she came up to me…God, I didn't want to talk to her, see her, socialize with her…" Olivia stared out across the street. "She grabbed my arm as I was going to leave, and tried to pull at my heart strings…giving me this bullshit about not having kids of her own and the look on the poor parents' faces…" Olivia took her glass to hover in front of her mouth again, "…made me sick."

Alex nodded. "But it's over now…"

Olivia's chocolate orbs pierced into her own now. "And justice wasn't served."

"Not this time, Liv…"

"Things will never change without acceptance, without understanding that we're all different, but all the same. You know?"

"I know, Liv…" Alex agreed softly.

Olivia smiled now and both looked up to watch as the street lights illuminated in the dusk, the buzzing prominent. "Remember how opposed your mother was with our engagement?" Olivia looked at her wife again. "How cold she was to both of us?"

"Yeah, I do. It was hard…"

Olivia smiled. "But she came around…"

"Yeah…I knew once she got to know you, she would love you, too." Alex reached over for the brunette's hand and interlaced her fingers. "And I was right." The blonde smiled sweetly.

"Seems so long ago, Al…"

"Fifteen years, Liv."

"And we're still going strong…" Olivia smiled.

"Better than ever, Babe…"

"Absolutely." Olivia brought the blonde's hand to her mouth and kissed it gently. "Better than ever."

"You ready to go in?"

"Yeah…" Olivia moved to stand and Alex did as well.

Alex walked into her and took her into a hug, holding her tightly. "Life isn't always perfect, Liv…" Alex pulled away now and looked at her, "…but I think we've done pretty well."

"Our little bubble on the Upper East Side…" Olivia smiled.

They each took their glasses and wrapped their arms around the other's waist and headed inside and Olivia began giggling.

"Ready for some Liv lovin' tonight?"

Alex stopped and looked at her, just inside the atrium. "Am I _ready_? I'm always ready."

"Well, _stay_ ready. Cuz' once the lights go out, I'll be on you like…" Olivia looked up, giggling and thinking.

"Like Beyoncé on Jay-Z?" Alex offered, raising her eyebrows.

"No, Al…" Olivia shook her head and kissed her cheek softly, "…like me on you, Babe…Benson on Cabot…"

"Mmmmm, even better…"

They made their way inside, locking the door behind them, ready to decompress after another difficult case—one that was finally over.

Although the outcome hadn't been what had been desired, the brunette knew that her home, her family, and her wife could always make everything better, as they had always done.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing and letting me know to continue.

Patricia


	55. Talking Casey Off of the Cathy Ledge

A/N: Just a little Thanksgiving chapter for you. Theo is six and the twins are five. Kimberly is four and Katie is a little over one. Little JJ is three .

Please follow my "Love Won't Leave" Pinterest board for clothing inspiration and other inspirations!

patriciamalemes/love-wont-leave-saga/

Enjoy!

 _ **Talking Casey Off of That Cathy Cabot Ledge**_

OOO

"OK, Mom…yes...I know, Mom..." Alex looked up as Olivia entered the kitchen and smiled. "I know…I've defrosted a turkey before…even cooked a turkey…" Alex reached for an orange from the bowl in the middle of the kitchen table, inspected it, and then put it back. "Mom…I know. It's already in the refrigerator. It'll be ready to go for tomorrow morning."

Olivia moved into the kitchen now and sat diagonally from her wife at the head and just watched her wife become redder and redder from whatever her mother was telling her. She smiled and shook her head, not able to keep from laughing as her wife rolled her eyes and then closed them.

"Mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, Olivia's famous Brussels sprouts…" Alex looked at Olivia and winked. "Probably one sweet potato pie and one pumpkin pie. The kids are making cookies with us in a little while."

And as if by conjuring, the twins entered the room, running into the living room and attempting to hide—Isabel behind the sectional and Grace underneath the piano.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Theo's voice bellowed now from the top of the stairs.

Their little boy came into view now, tip-toeing and smiling and holding his index finger to his mouth, his blue eyes sparkling.

"OK, Mom…we'll see you at two…I love you, too…" Alex depressed the button to end the call and then set her phone down and then scrubbed her face with both hands.

"Mama Cabot?" Olivia reached over and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, still giggling.

Then squealing from the living room as Theo found Isabel first, Grace jumping out and shouting, "Surprise!"

"You're it, Izzie!" Theo claimed proudly.

"Cookies now, guys?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Yea!" They all shrieked.

"OK, wash your hands and we'll get started." Olivia watched the kids rush to the kitchen sink and Theo pulled the step stool closer—the small bench tall and wide enough for all three to stand on—and turned the faucet on. The brunette turned back to her wife. "Cathy OK?"

"Yeah…" Alex let a breath out. "She stresses me out about this whole thing more than I would be if I hadn't talked to her. We've already discussed the details but she has to call again and send my blood pressure spiking one last time."

Olivia stroked the top of her wife's left hand. "I'm sorry, Babe. But everything will go according to plan. You've got me, remember?"

Alex smiled and intertwined her fingers with Olivia's. "I know, Babe."

"And Casey and Melinda are coming over around noon to help out."

"Even better…" Alex offered.

The kids approached Olivia now. Isabel began playing with her brunette mother's hair, Grace hung on Alex, and Theo was putting his little apron on. Olivia couldn't help but smile at their children, feeling the warm sentimentality of having them there, of spending another holiday with these precious beings—including her wife.

"Mama?" Theo questioned, struggling to tie the strings behind his back.

Olivia motioned for him to come closer and he did, turning around, as she began to tie them for him. "What is it, baby?"

"Can we put Skittles in them?"

"Skittles?" Olivia finished tying and then patted his hips and he turned around and placed his hands on her knees, belly pressed to her closely.

Theo nodded once. "I like Skittles. Especially the purple ones and Tommy said his mom lets him put them in their cookies."

"Well, we don't have any Skittles, my boy, but we have rainbow-colored chocolate candies to put in them…" Olivia tried.

"Yeah!" he beamed. "Awesome!"

Olivia pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. "It is pretty awesome, isn't it?"

Theo nodded again, smiling at her.

"OK…to the island!" Olivia cheered.

"Do we have everything we need for tomorrow?" Alex questioned and Olivia watched her take her right thumb cuticle to her mouth and begin to gnaw.

"Stop, Al…we have everything we need. Food, place settings, seating arrangement, decorations are out…"

Olivia watched her wife scan the room now, still chewing on her skin. The brunette gently moved her hand from her mouth and smiled.

Alex began giggling. "That turkey bean bag chair my brother bought is hideous. Where are we gonna store it when Thanksgiving is over?"

"Upstairs? In one of the kids' rooms? I'm sure one of them will want it in their room. Right kids?"

They all cheered again, now all sitting in the stools of the island, Theo on the step stool from the sink, all waiting.

"Or there's always cooking it…" Alex exclaimed, smirking.

"We'll find some place to put it, Al. Don't worry." Olivia stood and leaned over and kissed her wife gently on the lips.

"Maybe a candle can accidentally ignite it at some point? I'll have the fire extinguisher ready…" Alex giggled.

"Al…we won't go that far. There's always the guest closet upstairs."

"Perfect." Alex stood now and moved to the island where the kids were, taking her mug of coffee with her and sipping. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" Grace cheered.

The others nodded and cheered as well.

"Let's make cookies, then…" Alex looked at Olivia now. "Just make sure Mommy doesn't eat a dozen tonight like she did last time…they were so good."

"We're only making two dozen, so that'll look pretty pathetic with only a couple of cookies left to display." Olivia moved all of the bags of flour and sugar off to the sides and pulled the large glass bowl forward. "I'll be the cookie police and not let you have more than two. How's that?"

"Perfect, Liv… sounds perfect."

* * *

AAA

By five-thirty, the cookies were made, Olivia keeping her promise of only allowing her wife two before they were placed into a plastic food storage container and a large computer-printed sign on top that read THANKSGIVING COOKIES: KEEP OUT!, made by the brunette herself.

The kids were relaxing on the sofa watching _Animaniacs_ , all huddled together with a large blanket over them, eyes fixed on the screen, and the ladies had just finished cleaning up and were standing at the island.

Olivia leaned with her elbows on the wooden surface, Alex had her iPad open on a Wall Street Journal article about another corrupt scandal in their government having to do with the adulterous affair of a prominent figure in politics.

"Why don't we order something for dinner since we'll be cooking so much tomorrow morning?" Olivia advised, drumming her fingertips together.

"Sounds good, Liv…" Alex put her iPad to sleep and set it down. "I can go pick it up. Avoid Chester Cheetah delivering to our door again."

Chester Cheetah was the nickname they coined for the Thai delivery boy from the restaurant that they frequently ordered from. He was a young man who, every time he delivered, ogled them with bug eyes, and looked like he wanted to motorboat each of them as his eyes always seemed to be focused on their mid-chests.

Olivia thought it was harmless but Alex had been getting more and more uncomfortable with his deliveries.

"No delivery from your boyfriend?" Olivia giggled, moving to take the tri-fold paper menu from the drawer next to the refrigerator.

"And _your_ boyfriend, Liv…" Alex smirked. "Disgusting man…"

Olivia opened the menu and continued laughing. "Same order?"

"Yeah…you call and I'm going to go change into my nun habit to go pick it up."

"Even in a habit, if he's at the restaurant, he'll do that Chester Cheetah thing….aye, aye, aye…" She mimicked the feline that wore sunglasses for good measure.

Alex shook her head. "There aren't enough penance for the way he looks at us, Liv…"

"Amen, Sister Alex…" Olivia agreed.

* * *

The doorbell rang at noon the next day and Alex looked down at her ensemble as she walked down the hallway to the front door. She was wearing a pair of eggshell white, high-waisted palazzo pants and a light gray, polka-dotted, silk, V-lapel blouse. With black heels on, her hair in a low chignon, and her glasses on, she was ready, while Olivia was upstairs adding the finishing touches to her own ensemble and making sure the kids were dressed and their rooms were presentable for their company.

Everything was on its way to being ready—turkey in the oven, side dishes made, rolls ready to be put into the oven after the turkey was done—and they were just waiting for the rest of their guests to bring their designated dishes that they had promised to bring.

Alex opened the door to a very frazzled-looking Casey, who was holding a large, foil-covered platter, her expression almost hard to read.

"I apologize, in advance, for this travesty I present to you." Casey handed Alex the covered dish.

Alex took it. "What is it, Case?" She let her sister-in-law in and kissed her cheek.

"God, you look beautiful Alex. Absolutely stunning." Casey looked down at her own outfit. "I look so…" Casey's lower lip began to tremble and she looked up, those green eyes tearing mercilessly. "I'm sorry, Alex…"

"Hey...Casey…" Alex put her arm around the redhead's shoulder and they moved down the wooden walkway slowly. "What's going on, Babe?"

"I just…I'm a wreck right now…call it hormones? Call it nerves? Call it exhaustion? Call it whatever, but I really need a glass of wine today. Especially with my mother-in-law coming over."

Alex set the large plate on the island where there was already a platter of fresh raw vegetables and a bowl of dip in the center. "Casey…" Alex placed her hands on her friend's upper arms, "…what happened?"

"Nothing? Everything?" Casey now spoke in a rush, the tears filling her eyes and beginning to fall, her cheeks red with emotion. "And, like I mentioned, the appetizer you told me to bring wasn't what I planned. I wanted to get some nice cheese and nice crackers at the Whole Foods Gourmet, but that didn't happen." Casey gasped now, "I woke up late and then Katie was crying all morning, threw up two bottles of milk—I think she has some kind of bug, she's better now, though—Kimberly ran around the house like a wild banshee, screaming at the top of her lungs for two hours straight…I'm exhausted. Your brother was feeling frisky last night and this morning…and we—" Casey stopped herself and looked at Alex now, pure grievance on her porcelain face.

Alex fought the urge to tell her to stop but didn't. Her sister-in-law was all over the place right now and a lecture on not revealing the intimacy between she and her brother was not appropriate at the moment. Listening to her and supporting her was.

"Hey…" Alex took her friend into a hug now, "…you're with family. You can relax. Everything is done. You can have your glass of wine and don't have to worry about anything."

Casey mumbled against Alex's shoulder, "My mother-in-law has been on my case, lately. My clothes, my mothering skills, my cooking, my going back to work."

"What?" Alex pulled away now and placed her hands on Casey's shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

Jonathan entered now—Katie on his hip, and Kimberly holding his left hand. "Hey, hey, hey! Happy Thanksgiving!"

"And then I get to deal with Mr. Rogers. Mr. Everything-is-always-perfect. I just can't be…"

"Can't be what?" Jonathan questioned, brow furrowed, moving to Alex and kissing her cheek. "Can't be what, Casey?"

"I can't just be a sad, exhausted, normal mother and woman!" Casey spouted, beginning to cry once more.

"Casey…" Jonathan tried.

"Your mother is gonna have something to say about this stained blouse I'm wearing," she looked down at her green silk blouse, a definite couple of stains there, and then back up, "…my pants are tight, the dark circles under my eyes look like a raccoon! And just look at the gourmet dish I brought!"

Alex uncovered the platter to reveal saltine crackers in concentric circles, a square of American cheese on each, a sprig of parsley placed majestically in the center. The blonde couldn't help but giggle. "It's fine, Casey. We'll eat it right up. Mmmmm, looks delicious."

" _Please_ , Alex…it's horrifying. _I'm_ horrifying!" Casey sobbed.

Jonathan handed Katie to Alex and she took her before he moved into Casey and slithered his arms around her, smirking. "But I still find you attractive, Casey. If I didn't we wouldn't have—" Jonathan stopped himself and smirked at Alex.

"Oh, John…that's all you think about! You're just a horny guy!" Casey moved away and then pushed his hands away from her waist. "I need…I need…"

"Case…" Alex began, moving to place her hand on the redhead's shoulder, "…go on upstairs and take a few minutes. I'll have a glass of Chardonnay waiting for you when you get back, OK?" She rubbed her back soothingly, watching Casey struggle with a plethora of emotions.

Casey's eyes met her own, now red, her cheeks tear-streaked. "OK." she agreed softly before smiling, "And make it Merlot and I'm your girl."

"You got it, Case…"

Alex bounced her niece on her hip and smiled, watching as Casey walked down the hallway and disappeared out of sight before looking at the beautiful baby in her arms—like looking at herself when she was in diapers—she gasped and widened her eyes. "Is your mama having a nervous breakdown, Katie?"

Katie began giggling now and grabbing for Alex's left dangling gold earring. Alex moved her hand away for fear of the little one ripping it out. She kissed her hand.

"What's going on, John-John?"

"Casey has been high stress since yesterday morning. Mom called us and wanted to talk about the plans for Thanksgiving—"

"Which are all covered and taken care of," Alex interrupted. "What did she say to Casey?"

"Well, I don't think it's as bad as my wife is telling it. Mom might have mentioned to Casey not to wear what she wore last year. Remember that dress she had on right after she had Katie?"

"You mean the one that was, like a month after she had given birth?" Alex raised her eyebrows. "She had just had a baby!" Alex retorted, trying not to let her voice raise with the sensitive child in her arms.

"I know, Allie. But you know Mom. Everything she says can either be brushed aside or taken personally. And I think we can see what Casey did. Anything I say to her, she says I'm defending Mom. Nothing I say makes it better. It's been tense."

"What about the cooking thing and the mothering thing Casey mentioned?"

"All blown out of proportion. Mom said something about Katie being too small for her age, and then something about Kim needing discipline, and then she mentioned the cooking thing. Casey has three standard dishes she makes—meatloaf, baked chicken, and spaghetti with meat sauce—and that's what she makes, that's her thing. I, personally, love it. But apparently that was brought up as well and, needless to say, Casey got off the phone yesterday morning in tears. She's also about to start her…" Jonathan cleared his throat, "…time of the month, and she's really sensitive."

"OK, Johnny. We'll take care of her tonight. A little wine, some good food, the part of the family that's not getting on her nerves…"

Jonathan smiled, "Thanks, Allie-Al…"

"You got it, bro…"

* * *

OOO

"I just can't…" Casey cried.

Olivia had sent the kids down and had been talking to Casey in the master bedroom for the past half-hour. They were both sitting on the foot of the bed and the brunette was trying to talk her sister-in-law through this. But the redhead had been almost inconsolable.

"Thanks, Liv…I know your crazy friend seems to have lost all four wheels."

Olivia tilted her head to the side and smiled, taking a tissue to Casey's tear-streaked cheeks and wiping gently. "That's what we're here for, Case." She leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Casey eyed Olivia's apparel—a long-sleeved black, silk Vince jumpsuit, her hair down and wavy—and her lower lip began trembling again. "You look so beautiful and I look like I'm going to the Bingo Hall with my twenty game cards in front of me."

Olivia couldn't help but giggle. She leaned into her friend and rested the side of her head against Casey's. "You look beautiful, Casey. We can fix up your make-up and I can get you a new blouse to wear…OK?" Olivia leaned away and looked at her friend.

"OK, Liv…thanks…" her raspy voice tried.

"Anything for our friend and sister-in-law, Babe. Anything."

* * *

Olivia bounced Katie on her hip and walked down the hallway to the front sitting room. "Shhhhh," she soothed as she approached the darkened room.

Dinner had been eaten and the family had moved into the living room to watch the game, the rest of the kids playing on the floor with Legos, dolls, stuffed animals, and construction paper and crayons, happily spending time with each other.

There were no blow ups at dinner, but there had been a definite tension. Casey was quiet, Bill Cabot telling stories as he always did, and Melinda offering subtly-changed stories from her daily work. The food was delicious and turned out well and, despite the uncouth appetizer Casey had brought, every last cracker had been eaten.

Olivia looked at Casey who was sitting on the far end of the two-seat sofa, cradling a glass of red wine in both hands, only one lamp illuminated, the room holding only a small amount of brightness.

She looked up, her expression grim. "I'm so sorry, Liv. I'm such a pain in the…well, you know…" Casey held her glass up. "Third one of these and I can say I am _starting_ to feel better…now even weepier, though…" She looked down at her glass now, wiping the rim with her thumb.

Olivia moved to sit on the sofa with her.

"And I don't want you to think I'm unhappy, Liv…"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't think that, Case."

"I have so much. Two beautiful girls, a drop-dead gorgeous husband who still thinks I'm sexy, two amazing sister-in-laws, friends, I'm just…"

"We all go through it, Casey. _All_ of us." Olivia placed Katie, belly down, in the space on the sofa between them and rubbed her back, the little one now sleeping. "I've had my share of wonderful moments when it comes to Cathy Cabot. Remember?"

"I remember. And maybe I'm being too sensitive? But, she just has a way of making me feel less than…you know?"

"I do know…but that's just her way. She doesn't mean anything by it. She has her way of giving advice that seems more like accusations. Trust me, I've been there." Olivia continued rubbing Katie's back.

"It gets better, though, right?"

"It does, Case. I promise." Olivia smiled. "You just happen to be the victim of her current tongue-lashings right now. It was me at one point. Now it's you and it will be someone else in no time…" Olivia winked.

"Girls?" a familiar voice questioned.

They both looked up to find Cathy Cabot standing there, arms folded, concern on her face.

"Hey, Cathy…" Olivia offered before looking back at Casey and widening her eyes momentarily.

"Am I like that? Do I do that?" The older petite blonde moved closer, now standing on the other side of the coffee table in front of them. "Did I upset you, Dear?" Her eyes focused on Casey now.

"Maybe a little…" Casey's husky voice was soft.

Cathy moved around now and leaned over and took Katie into her arms, the baby not waking, and let her tiny head rest on her left shoulder before she sat in between the brunette and redhead.

"I'll let you two talk…" Olivia offered, moving to stand.

"No…" Cathy's hand was on her forearm now, "…stay, Olivia. I know I was hard on you, too, when I first met you and you and my Alex got engaged. And…" she looked at Casey now, "…you feel the same?"

Olivia watched as Casey became emotional again. The brunette spoke for her sister-in-law when she noticed that she couldn't speak right now for herself. "She just feels that you criticize her, Cathy. She feels inferior."

"Is that it, Dear? You don't feel good enough?" Cathy moved closer to Casey and moved her hair from the front of her shoulder to the back. "You are a wonderful woman, wife, and mother, Casey. My Jonathan was lucky to have found you. And I don't want you to ever feel that way, Dear."

Casey swallowed and looked at her mother-in-law and nodded. "I know…" she said softly.

"I know I'm harsh at times…" she turned to Olivia now, "…this one can tell you that from experience," she smiled. "But Casey…" she turned back to the redhead, "…I think you're wonderful, amazing, exceptional, and I couldn't have asked for a better match for my son."

Casey gasped now, her face wrinkling with feeling. She nodded, her face contorting even further. "Thank you, Cathy…"

Cathy leaned forward and took Casey into a tight hug with her right arm. "I'm sorry, Casey…I'll try to be less…mother-in-law-like…" She pulled away and then turned to Olivia.

Olivia smiled at her.

"And Olivia was the punching bag for a little while, right, Dear?"

"For just a little while…" Olivia held her thumb and forefinger slightly apart and then winked.

"And she's right. I'll move on to someone else soon…" Cathy looked back at Casey. "I promise. Can you forgive me?"

"I can, Cathy…"

"We have an announcement…" Alex's voice now and they all turned. The blonde looked so statuesque, arms folded, legs for days, looking so regal.

Kimberly and JJ entered now, holding hands and smiling. They moved up to stand in front of Olivia who took Kimberly onto her lap, JJ moving into her, as well.

"Kimberly has just asked JJ to marry him…and he agreed." Alex smiled. "He asked for my father's permission and everything…"

"Wow!" Olivia beamed. "Another marriage in our family!" She kissed Kimberly's cheek and then leaned forward and kissed JJ's. "Congratulations!"

The kids giggled.

"Everything OK?" Alex questioned.

"Everything's good, Alex. Thanks to you guys…" Casey admitted.

* * *

AAA

Alex stroked her wife's hair as the brunette lay, head on her chest, in the dimness of the bedroom. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, smelling her wife's shampoo and perfume in front of her. Alex took her fingertips to begin lightly stroking Olivia's exposed back.

"It was a good Thanksgiving, right, Babe?"

"Mmmm…aside from a little family drama."

"There always has to be a little of that…besides…I understand what Casey is going through…"

"That, you do, Liv…"

Olivia lifted her head and looked at her. "Your mother can be very… _difficult_ , at times." She smiled, that broad grin flashing in the dimness of the moonlight.

"I know, Liv…" Alex began stroking the strands of her wife's hair, "…that's Cathy Cabot…and future Alex Benson-Cabot…" Alex began giggling.

Olivia lifted herself further onto her wife, aligning her face with her own. "Oh, I can't wait to see you with our future daughter and son-in-laws. You'll be off the chain," Olivia chuckled.

"No doubt about that. I plan to be every bit as difficult…"

"Don't let me down," Olivia smiled and then settled her face in the crook of Alex's neck, placing a soft kiss there.

"I'll never let you down, Liv…"

"And I'll never let you down, Al…goodnight…I love you." Olivia moved her body back down and rested her cheek on the blonde's shoulder once more.

"I love you, Olivia…"

And it seemed that, once again, the family had won out in the end. Love and communication were paramount in fixing the issues associated with so many individuals melded into one marital circle. And the most important thing was that Casey knew that the ladies were always there, supporting her and her family in any way that they could.

It had been another great Thanksgiving.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you enjoyed the special one-shot just for this time of year. Please review as I would love to hear from you!

Sincerely,

Patricia


	56. Suspicions Confirmed

**A/N: This was an interesting one for me to write. It sort of took on a life of its own and I had to think of a plausible way to show how the case developed. With this one, as I got lost in the chapter as I wrote, as I always do, the case, itself, gave me such a gross unsettled vibe as I did so.**

 **I ask you to excuse any legal mistakes or inaccuracies. I tried my best :)**

 **This one-shot makes reference to Olivia's sexual past in college that she divulged to Alex on the beach in Chapter 29 of Part II. Apparently, Alex is an elephant and has not forgotten their conversation.**

 **This takes place a little before Part IV; Theo is three and the twins are two.**

 **It took a lot of thinking to produce a "case" that hasn't quite been done and trying to gain a twisted POV and get details right was difficult and I hope you enjoy what came to be.**

 **I would love to hear what you thought of it. Eve if yu didn't like it, I'd like to hear from you so I know how to focus these one-shots and keep them lighter and sexier : )**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Suspicions Confirmed: Detective Skills on Point**_

OOO

Olivia stared up at the lofted ceiling of the living room, her body lazy. She let her fingertips dance along her stomach as she let the food digest from their lasagna meal. Her upper left jaw was throbbing right now due to a recent dental issue, and she pressed her fingertips to her cheek, moving her lower jaw around. She reached her arms to the ceiling and stretched, letting out a contented moan.

The sounds of her children's slow, deep peaceful breathing could be heard through the monitors on the coffee table, and she knew that they were off in dreamland for the night.

She had had a long past couple of days—Wednesday busy at Haven House and today, Thursday, at the precinct—and was looking forward to Friday. Although she had something on her agenda that she wasn't looking forward to—a trip to the dentist.

"You OK?" Alex's voice entered now.

Olivia looked up at her wife and smiled. "Yeah, Babe. Just…stuffed…"

"Well…" Alex moved closer and sat next to her on the edge of the sofa, "…it was good, though, wasn't it?"

Olivia nodded fervently. "It was delicious, Al. That garlic bread you made was so crispy and buttery and…mmm…" Olivia reached her hand out and intertwined her fingers with her wife's. She brought it to her mouth and kissed it softly. "Kudos to the chef."

"Garlic breath and the dentist tomorrow, Liv." Alex began giggling. "Not a good combination. New dentist, right?"

Olivia nodded and then sat up, legs still in front of her, and patted her lap.

Alex moved to lay on top of her and Olivia wrapped her arms around her belly, the blonde leaned her head back on Olivia's shoulder.

"Dr. Nathanial Grieger, D.D.S."

"Are you nervous? I know how you can get at the dentist."

"A little…" Olivia began letting her fingers trail along the blonde's lower belly.

"Nathanial, huh? Just like that guy from college that you…" Alex let her voice trail off.

Olivia narrowed her eyes, still looking up at the ceiling. "How do you remember that, Al?"

"I remember everything my wife tells me."

"A little scary…"

"No…not scary. I remember you said that Nathan and Josh and Amanda and Stacy were your circle of friends and that you were experimental in those days at Sienna."

"Jesus, Alex. You're like an elephant."

"It's that attorney side of me. I can't help it. People vs. Jovanovic, 2004. New York vs. Ferber, 1972. Manchester vs. the state of New York, 1987. Shall I go on?"

Olivia giggled and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tighter. "No need, Babe. I know you know your stuff." Olivia kissed her left temple.

"And your tooth? How's it feeling?"

Olivia took her left hand to her cheek, moving her jaw around again. "Something's definitely going on in here. It's like a pounding throbbing right now."

"My poor baby…well, hopefully, he'll get you fixed up tomorrow."

"Yeah…hopefully…"

A silence now and Olivia closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of her wife's warmth on top of her.

"So how was he?"

Olivia's eyes popped open. "How was who?"

"Nathan…and Josh and Stacy, for that matter."

"No, Alex. I'm not going there."

"I'd tell you…anything you want to know."

"Like your days with Asher and Chloe and Marissa?"

Another silence now and Olivia could feel her wife tensing up ever-so-slightly.

"Those days are gone, Al. Experimental."

Alex sat up and off to the side, now looking at her intently. "Were they good?"

Olivia smiled and sat up as well. "No, Alex. It was something to do…a way to release stress, me getting to know what I liked. I told you all that."

"Same here, Liv," Alex admitted softly. "They meant nothing…nothing like when I met you, my love."

Olivia felt a lump in her throat and her eyes begin to mist. "Same here, Al…when I met you, it was over. Every past lover forgotten." She smiled.

"Ready to go to bed?" Alex wiggled her eyebrows.

"Absolutely…let's go…"

* * *

AAA

Alex felt her wife's thigh tighten further around her hips now, and she watched her face in the dimness of the bedroom. Olivia's breathing was heavy, the brunette trying to keep an even pace, as the blonde continued to thrust her three fingers firmly inside of her, feeling the plethora of wetness of her wife's silky, warm walls.

"Come for me, Liv…" Alex whispered against her wife's mouth.

"God, Al…" Olivia's breathing intensified and she pressed her body further against her.

The grazing of her hardened nipples felt amazing against her own, those bulbous warm breasts sensually pressed against her and then Olivia's head tilted back slightly.

"Ah—like that, Babe. Keep going…I'm almost—" Olivia squeaked quietly and her breathing came out in ragged bursts as Alex felt her walls tighten around her digits, the contractions quick and intense.

Alex smiled to herself and then lowered her head to take her wife's left nipple into her mouth, sucking softly before swirling her tongue around and then placing a gentle kiss there. "How was that?" Alex questioned softly. "Good?"

"Just…" Olivia panted, "…give me a second…" she breathed.

Alex giggled now and she watched the brunette begin to smile. She slowly removed her fingers, feeling an overwhelming amount of wetness from her wife's emission.

"It's…uh…mmmm…." Olivia tried.

"Speechless, Babe?"

Olivia only nodded, her breathing still heavy. The brunette detective pulled her even closer now and buried her face into the blonde's neck, the warm heat she was emitting sending goose bumps all along her own flesh.

"Does your tooth feel better?"

Olivia wrapped her leg tighter around her and placed the palm of her right hand on Alex's backside, squeezing firmly, the brunette beginning to chuckle softly. "My tooth, my body, my mind…everything…"

"Everyone else forgotten?"

Olivia's eyes opened now. "Long forgotten, Babe."

"That's what I want to hear." Alex leaned in now and let her mouth hover over the brunette's before opening and pressing her mouth to her wife's still panting mouth.

Their kiss was gentle, assuring, and sensual. And the blonde knew that her wife would soon be off to a good night's sleep.

* * *

OOO

"Well, it looks like you're gonna need a root canal. That tooth is in pretty bad shape." He turned to his assistant. "Sharon, go check on Mrs. Rafferty and see if she's numbed up and ready to go."

"Yes, of course."

The doctor now moved closer, smiling. "I have time to do it right now. My last patient cancelled and I've got an hour…I see on your records from the other dentist that you need to be sedated for dental procedures?" He turned around and took a file folder from the counter ledge.

"Yeah. For any kind of invasive procedure. I'm not good with pain in my mouth."

"Who is?" he smiled. "Well, we can numb you up and sedate you and then get started?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I prefer to have a ride home after being sedated and my wife is teaching class all day."

"Your wife?" He smirked. "A woman?"

"That's usually what a wife is…" Olivia narrowed her eyes.

"How long have you been married?" He placed the folder back on the counter and turned to her, moving to place his hands on the right armrest of the chair, but taking hold of her arm instead, his fingers making contact with her forearm, curling them to hold it gently, his thumbs stroking her skin.

She looked down briefly, fighting her gag reflex, and then back up at him. "Four years now…" Olivia watched his eyes scan her, roaming over her body.

"It _is_ chilly in here," he commented, eyes fixed on her upper chest.

"Wh—?" Olivia looked down at her black, silk blouse, noticing exactly what the dentist was noticing.

Something wasn't right here. Something was off and the sex crimes detective in her was now intrigued, yet on high alert at the same time. She needed to know more. Persuasion and flirtation and making him think that she was all up for it might get her the information that she needed.

She smiled demurely now. "Dentist's offices are always too cold, in my opinion."

"Keeps us on our toes."

"Are you married, Dr. Grieger?"

"I am…but we have an open marriage. We love whomever we want. How about you?"

"I love my wife, but…I'm with you on that one. Love is love and there's more than enough to go around, right?"

He watched her now, studying her and smirking. "I don't discriminate based on age, gender, race, or marital status. And your wife? How does she feel about loving other people?"

"She feels the same as I do…" Olivia smiled.

Dr. Grieger nodded. "Well, my wife and I are having a dinner party Saturday, just a few other couples coming over. She's gonna make her famous pot roast and cheesecake. We would love it if you and your wife could join us. I think you'd have a really good time."

Olivia smiled again, biting her lower lip seductively. "Sounds like an interesting night…" she winked, "…I'll talk with her about it and let you know…"

* * *

Olivia approached the reception desk to make an appointment for her root canal. She looked at the petite brunette behind the desk and smiled as she looked up. "Hi…I need to make an appointment for a root canal?" She decided she would make the appointment in order to not create any suspicion and cancel it at a later date.

Stacey, or so her name tag read, smiled back, her small brown eyes full of something the brunette couldn't quite place. "How does a week from today sound? Four o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect." Olivia moved closer and took her shield from the right pocket of her suede jacket and held it in front of her, just high enough for the tiny woman to see.

She eyed the gold badge and then looked up, her eyes now even more fretful.

"What can you tell me about Dr. Grieger? Good reviews?"

"I—I don't know…he…" She looked past Olivia briefly and then back at the detective. "He seems to get rather… _friendly_ …" Then horror on her face now as she looked past her once more.

"We got her all set up and scheduled?" Dr. Grieger's voice came up behind her now.

Olivia smiled at the woman, trying to convey reassurance in her gaze, before turning to the dentist. "All set. See you next Friday?"

He handed her a card now. "That's my home number. Maybe we'll see you sooner?" He winked.

"I'll let you know…" she offered.

* * *

AAA

Alex entered through the garage door and closed it behind her, the faint scent of something burning filling the space and the sounds of Harry Connick Jr. singing _It Had to Be You_ , the big band sound bouncy and smooth. "Liv?" She moved to the island and placed her attaché and wool coat on top, her eyes going to her wife seated at the kitchen table and then the stove which had something virtually boiling over on top. She moved quickly to turn the burner off, and moved the pot of, what looked like gravy, off of the element. "Olivia?" She turned back around and watched her wife.

The brunette was engrossed in something on her lap top. "Hey, Babe…" she offered, eyes not leaving the glowing screen. The kids were in their booster seats at the table, all with crayons in their hands. They smiled when they saw her.

"Hi, Mommy!" Theo cheered.

"Mama!" Isabel shouted, smiling.

"Hey, my babies!" Alex moved to kiss all of them and then eyed her wife before moving back to the hot food. "What's in the oven, Babe?" Alex leaned over and peered in at the sizzling pork chops inside which appeared to be browning much more than what she knew her wife wanted. "Are we trying to burn the house down, Babe?" Alex took the pot holders and removed the dish from the oven.

"Yeah…no…" Olivia was up now, headed toward her. "I was just doing a little research on my new dentist."

Alex turned to her now, studying her wife's expression, weariness across that caramel complexion. She leaned in and kissed her quickly. "What is it? Everything OK?"

Olivia took a deep breath and angled her head to the side. "Something's not right, Al."

"What do you mean?"

"He…propositioned me today and invited you, as well."

"Swinging?"

"Maybe just that. Could be harmless but I got a strange vibe. He invited us to his house for dinner tomorrow night. He was very…outwardly vocal about his marital situation. And when I tried to talk to the receptionist, I showed her my badge and she freaked out. Something's not right."

"What are you thinking, Liv? You're not suggesting we actually go to dinner at his house, are you?"

Olivia only looked at her. "Fin ran his name through the system and found nothing. But I found some other alarming things on the internet."

"Like what?"

"Let's get dinner on the table and we can talk…"

"Your tooth?"

"Not fixed but I made an appointment…which will most likely not happen. I have to find another dentist, Al..."

"Well...eating these slices of shoe leather should be fun for you, then," Alex smirked.

"I'll chew on the other side," Olivia added.

* * *

Kid's own food cut, a dinner of softer, leftover, homemade almond flour-crusted chicken tenders for them and pork chops for the ladies, along with mashed potatoes with gravy, and softr, boiled cauliflower served, and they were nearing the end of their meal.

"I found a blog forum made by one of his ex-wives and it's not pretty…"

"What does it say?" Alex cut one of the tough chops now, sawing into it with vigor.

"She talks about his deviance…acts that she didn't want to be a part of…a lot of details that are pretty sick. And then, after those postings, other women replied on there. Women complaining of fondling them while in the dentist's chair, advances made toward them. Even a couple who attended he and his wife's parties. And there's some kid stuff on there, Al. Mothers complaining about him and what their children said…"

"Jesus…" Alex stopped, fork and knife in her hands. "What about reviews online? Yelp? Anything there?"

"Nothing. Which is why I think, somehow, he's scrubbed the internet clean in some way. Probably erased or didn't approve reviews. There's not one anywhere in there...good _or_ bad, Al."

"That's pretty strange, Liv."

"I know…" Olivia jolted momentarily and then winced now as she chewed.

"Babe, be careful…"

"They're a little tough. Sorry about that, Al." Olivia smiled.

Alex continued, "I knew something was going on when I walked in and I smelled burning and saw you so into what you were doing, so focused."

Olivia looked at her now, not a hint of jest in her expression. "I think we should go and find something on this guy."

"Liv…we can't just nose around without just cause." She watched her wife's concerned eyes now. "But I trust your judgment. I know when you have a hunch, you're usually right."

"Well, I think we should go, Alex. I think there's way more than meets the eye on this one. My hunch is that it's more than simple…" She looked at the kids who were eating and then back at the blonde, "… _swinging_ …" she said softly.

Alex was leery but eyed her wife again. "Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah…I can call Lana…we'll go…see what happens."

* * *

OOO

The initial shock and her impression of the Grieger's brownstone had been overwhelming. Once she and Alex had arrived, they were greeted by Nathaniel and his wife, Annette, and met the three other couples who were already inside, drinking, plates in hands from the buffet they had laid out.

After their coats had been removed and handbags and clutches taken to the guest room, the detective's eyes had immediately flashed to the artwork on the walls—hard to miss. There were nudes of various figures. Men, women, and children. Some were of in innocent poses, and some were in more obscene situations. And then, when the children had finally made their appearance and had been introduced to the crowd of guests, Olivia fought the urge to cuff the dentist on site when she realized the images of the children in the paintings were an uncanny resemblance to his own kids.

They had eaten and had been sitting around talking for a while before Olivia excused herself to use the restroom.

Olivia exited the guest bathroom, wine glass in hand, and began slowly down the hallway, clenching her jaw as her mind swirled, putting pieces together, an immense sickness fluttering around her stomach. She approached a closed door, noticing that there were two that seemed to be that way, and reached for the brass handle.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Annette Grieger's voice questioned.

Olivia took her hand away from the knob and looked at the attractive, onyx-haired woman of just over six feet in height. "I was just looking for the—" Olivia stopped herself, quickly trying to formulate a lie. "God...this is embarrassing, but…I tried looking under the cabinets in the guest bathroom for a feminine product…I just started…and thought I might see if there was one somewhere in a bedroom, perhaps? I'm desperate…" she smiled.

"Well, you should have asked. It would have been no problem," she smiled. "These rooms are closed for a reason, Olivia…" she slowly advanced toward her now, getting uncomfortably close. She reached out and placed her hand on the brunette's bare shoulder—Olivia wearing a sleeveless black dress—and let her finger tips trail down her arm. "I have some in my bedroom. Follow me…" she smiled.

Olivia followed her down the hallway now and into the open door of the master bedroom.

"We're glad you and your wife could make it." She opened a cabinet underneath the sink and retrieved a tampon from a box before handing it to Olivia. "And it's a shame. This definitely puts a damper in any plans I had with you and your beautiful wife…a shame because you and your wife and I could have had some fun…you're absolutely gorgeous, Olivia…and just my type, too…"

Olivia clenched the feminine product in her hand and tried a smile. "Thanks for this…"

"No problem. And…" she moved close again, her eyes dipping down to the brunette's cleavage before leaning in closer and letting her mouth hover over her right ear, "…if you need anything else let me know…"

"I will…thank you…"

* * *

AAA

"I need to talk to you…" Olivia's gaze met her own as she returned from the bathroom and sat close to her on the sofa.

There was only one other couple sitting with them and they had been chatting about a new exhibit at the Guggenheim, while the other couples had disappeared upstairs.

"We need to call the sitter," Olivia's gaze was intense. "We need to let her know what time we'll be home."

"It might be a late night for you…" Henry, a man in his fifties winked.

"If all goes well…" his wife, Nora, offered.

Alex swallowed and looked back at Olivia. "You're right, Babe. Let's call…"

They both stood and made their way into the foyer and Olivia took her by the elbow, standing close.

"You have to try and see what's in those two rooms, Al. I did and almost got busted. Something Annette didn't want be to discover is in there…"

Alex eyed her wife's perfect makeup and those wavy, chestnut locks, her tanned expression full of intensity. "I can't just go snooping around, Liv. Not without a warrant. If I get caught...I won't be able to explain it..."

"Go look, Alex. I guarantee that whatever's in there, you'll get the warrant you need. I have a gut feeling."

Alex nodded. "For you, Liv…" she declared softly.

Olivia tried a smile. "Thanks, Alex…"

* * *

"I'll wake up a judge. It was horrendous, Liv…" Alex turned to face her in the Rover.

When they got into the car, Alex had gone through the details of what the opening of those two doors revealed—one was an adult room that held whips, chains, other restraints, more paintings, these far worse than the living room. But it was what the other room contained that made Alex's stomach turn with an acidic sensation. The other room had a child's white brass trundle bed in it, and attached to the bed were the same restraints, only smaller in size, along with various kiddie porn paintings, and stuffed animals all over the room.

And the room had reeked of urine.

After the discovery, Alex had made her way back into the living area on wobbly legs to return to her wife, the blonde beside herself with nausea and the overwhelming desire to vomit. They had said their goodnights, claiming that one of the kids wasn't feeling well back at home, and then made their way to the car.

"Just go, Liv. Please. I need to be away from what I know is just behind those walls and windows. I'll call Judge McElroy and get the warrant and let Lana know we'll be a littler later than we planned. You go and call Fin and do what you need to do."

Olivia nodded and turned the ignition, the large vehicle roaring to life, the brunette not having any words for what had just happened.

They made their way down the street, eager to get the Grieger family's children out of harm's way and the husband and wife behind bars, where they were inevitably going to end up.

Especially if she and her wife had anything to say about it.

* * *

"Docket number 165789, the people versus Mr. Nathanial Grieger. How does your client plead?" Judge Johnson questioned.

"My client pleads not guilty."

"Not guilty?" Alex bellowed. "Your Honor, Mr. Grieger's house was searched last night and there is sufficient evidence to show that he is a twisted, sick individual and that his kids should be taken into protective custody. This man is a sexual threat to not only children but adults, as well. He's a threat to society and a deviant to the public. The people request remand." She glared at Mr. Grieger.

"Mrs. Benson-Cabot, save the details of the evidence and the personal attacks and opinions for the trial." She faced the defendant now. "Mr. Grieger is remanded to Rikers, no bail set. Trial will begin Monday at eight a.m. sharp." She hammered her gavel once. "Next case?"

A bustle in the courtroom now and Alex gathered her papers in front of her. She watched as the bailiff removed Mr. Grieger from the courtroom and then looked at her wife who was sitting in the gallery.

The brunette looked exhausted, as she knew she must have looked. They hadn't slept the night before and had gotten the kids ready for Miss Carolyn early that morning, wanting so desperately to continue normal life and make sure that their own children were loved and taken care of. With so much evidence against the dentist, Olivia had already had her time in the interrogation room with him, Fin in a separate room with Annette Grieger, and both had remained steadfast to their stories and swore that nothing was going on and that the paintings that covered the walls of their brownstone were simply works of art.

All of the evidence, including the canvas paintings, had been confiscated, taken to be tested by the crime lab and used later for exhibits, and bagged—including the toys in the bedrooms, and Olivia and Fin had cuffed and read the Grieger's their rights before carting them off to the station.

With the evidence they had and what she had seen, herself, the blonde felt emotionally unstable. Now that they had children of their own, it was even more difficult to stomach situations and travesties like this.

She approached her wife and Olivia placed a hand underneath her elbow, pure empathy in those chocolate pools. No words were necessary as they made their way out of the courtroom, out the doors, down the elevators, and out of the building.

OOO

Olivia ushered the twins and Theo inside the townhouse and they giggled and shouted their greetings when they saw their blonde mother sitting on the sofa sipping from a white mug, casual in a pair of gray sweat bottoms and a pale pink long-sleeved T-shirt.

She placed her mug on the coffee table and then stood, squatting in front of them to hug them all, kissing their cheeks repeatedly and holding their little waists. "My babies…"

Olivia could hear the shakiness in her voice, saw the tears in her eyes. "Hey, Al…"

"Hey, Liv…the kids' snacks are on the table…" she tried a smile as she stood.

"Kids, get your snacks, babies…" Olivia commanded gently.

"Dat, peena bot!"

"Yes, peanut butter, Izzie…" Alex offered.

The kids made their way to the kitchen table and the ladies moved to help them on their booster seats, beginning to eat their bananas and peanut butter happily, light indiscernible chatter coming from all three.

Alex moved into the kitchen and stood next to the refrigerator, folding her arms, her eyes still on their three little ones.

Olivia moved up to her and placed her hands on her waist. "Al?"

Alex's eyes filled with even more tears. "Those poor Grieger kids…" she whispered.

"I know, babe…" Olivia moved closer and wrapped her arms around her wife, "…that bastard and his wife are gonna rot…they're going down hard for this…you'd be proud of the things I said to him in the box today…" Olivia smiled.

"Oh, I have no doubt, Liv…" Alex's voice was soft. "Something about his balls, I'm sure…"

Olivia's voice was low, "I might have mentioned something about ramming them down his throat and him being constipated for days when he tried to pass them through."

Alex pulled away, the blonde not able to keep from smiling. "That's my girl. My Bad Ass detective," she mimicked her wife's soft voice., both not wanting the children to hear. She placed both hands to cradle the back of the brunette's head, "…I love it…"

"And my wife is gonna have his ass in a sling in court…" Olivia smiled.

"Undoubtedly, Liv…undoubtedly…"

* * *

The Griegers were found guilty on all counts and were sentenced to a total of 45 years, 25 for Mr. Grieger and 20 for Annette. They had gathered more than enough evidence to put him away, including ten hard drives of pure, incomprehensibly sick kiddie porn, some of the children in the files as young as two years old.

The Grieger's children were now staying with their grandparents in Massapequa and were being well taken care of, away from the disgusting minds and practices of their parents, and were attending school and therapy daily.

And Olivia and Alex were proud, once again, that they had worked as a team to take another sicko off of the New York City streets and put them away for a long time.

* * *

Please review and let me know how you liked it! And even if you didn't. I know this was a weird one. The next one will be back to the normal ones you like!

Patricia


	57. Twin Dynamics: Life Lesson Learned

A/N: This is my redemption chapter after the last one. Sorry about the deep darkness of the last crazy chapter. This one is much more light-hearted.

The twins are 17 and Theo is 18 and in his senior year.

Enjoy…

 _ **Twin Dynamics: Life Lesson Learned**_

AAA

"What the h—?" Alex shuffled the five sheets of thin paper in her hands and scanned the numbers and minutes.

It was a cold, overcast Sunday afternoon at the beginning of December and she was sitting down to pay some monthly bills. The electric bill had been astronomical, as well as the water bill, this month and she could only attribute it to having three teenagers living in the house—iPhones being plugged in, iPads charging, hair dryers going, stereos blaring, long showers had—and that part made total and complete sense.

But this cell phone bill was a different story.

"Five-hundred eighty-seven dollars?" she mumbled to herself, eyes still roaming over the sheets and sheets of detail. She stood now and took the papers with her, knowing that her wife was inside the master bedroom scrubbing the bathroom, and the rest of the kids were cleaning their own personal dwellings.

The blonde had already done laundry, cleaned the kitchen, and swept and mopped downstairs, and now had been in the home office doing a little financial paperwork.

She looked up from her perusal and stepped into the bathroom to find Olivia inside the shower, tight, faded jeans and a black tank on, her hair loose in a butterfly clip. She watched as her wife swiped at her forehead with the back of her forearm.

And her wife was singing.

Alex smiled, momentarily forgetting what she had come in there for as she watched and listened to the brunette.

"Cuz' we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn…we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn …with the lights…going down…they don't know what they heard…dah dah dah…dah dah dah…" Then Olivia caught eyes with her and smiled, continuing to scrub the tiles with a wide-faced brush. "Hey, babe…"

"Elli Goulding…nice…"

"Final rinse off and I'm done, babe. This bathroom is spic and span…"

"And then I need to talk to you, Liv…we have a situation with the cell phone bill…"

Olivia glanced at her and then took the hand sprayer from the top holder and turned the shower on, stepping out. "Bad?"

"Almost six-hundred dollars bad, Olivia. And I know you and I didn't make those calls and texts…" Alex looked at the papers in her hand, each person on their family plan designated in his or her own area. "Isabel…four hundred thirty-two dollars…"

"Jeez…" Olivia continued to spray the tiled and glass shower walls down. "I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll be down to have a giant glass of water and we'll talk…"

"OK, Liv…" Alex watched her wife, eyes scanning downward and then back up to her flexing arm muscles, "…meet you down there…"

OOO

Olivia shook her damp, freshly-washed locks and tousled them with her finger tips as she descended the stairs, now in a clean pair of black lounge pants and a matching hoodie. She stepped off the final step and moved down the hallway and into the kitchen. Alex was sitting at the kitchen table, eyes on papers in front of her—most likely the phone bill.

A glass of water was waiting for her on the table and she smiled at her wife's thoughtfulness.

"Thanks, Al…" She took the glass and guzzled three-quarters of it in one breath and then set the glass down as she dropped herself into a chair at the head next to her.

"Who has she been talking to for over five-hundred minutes, Liv?" Blue eyes looked up now, a fire in those cerulean pools.

"Let me see…" Olivia wiggled her fingers and her wife handed her the sheets.

"Do we know that number? Who is that? It looks like two or three different numbers she's been talking to…all Manhattan area codes…a couple of video files, which take up a lot of data…"

"I think we need to ask Izzie what this is about."

And then the gods of happenstance graced their presence.

"Mama? Can I borrow that black silk blouse you have? The one without the buttons? I'm gonna audition for a play tomorrow… _Lightning Strikes Twice_ , after school tomorrow and I need audition black…" Isabel entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, leaning over and looking inside.

Olivia looked at Alex and raised her eyebrows. "The half placket one?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Isabel took a small bowl of washed red grapes from the middle shelf and took them out, closing the door after her before moving to the table where her mothers were sitting and beginning to eat standing up. "It has those button flap sleeves?"

"Sure, Iz…come here and sit down for a second." Olivia leaned back in her chair and took her water glass into her hands, watching their daughter.

Isabel now looked hyper alert, aware that something was going on as she eyed the papers now sitting on the table. She pulled a chair out and sat cautiously. "What's that?"

"This…is the evidence we need to ground you for a while," Alex offered, her unwavering gaze on their blue-eyed daughter.

"Uh-oh…" was all Isabel said.

"Uh-oh? Is that all you have?" Alex questioned.

"Uh-oh, whoopsie?" Isabel tried, a slight smile creeping along her face.

"Is this funny to you, Isabel?" Alex's tone was incredulous.

Isabel shook her head and continued to eat from the bowl.

"Who have you been talking to and texting and video messaging, Iz?" Olivia intervened.

Isabel looked at Olivia now, her eyes beginning to tear.

"Don't even try it, Isabel," Alex fumed. "The waterworks and tears won't help you on this one. "Four- _hundred_ dollars? And we know it's yours because of the ways we've appropriated ownership of the minutes on the bill…"

"It was mine…it was me…"

"Who have you been communicating with, Isabel? That's all we want to know…" Olivia offered, leaning forward.

Isabel looked back and forth between Alex and Olivia and then settled on her brunette mother. "Friends."

"Friends…like who?"

"Uh…" Isabel looked up at the ceiling, thinking, "…Miranda, Tasha, and Monique, mostly…"

Alex nodded slowly. "You're paying for this, you know…and we have you on a five-hundred minute plan of minutes and data for a reason…to _not_ go over it…"

"Hey, guys…" Grace's voice now as she entered the kitchen from the hallway. "What's for dinner?" She moved to take a small bunch of grapes from the bowl her sister was already snacking on.

"We're dealing with something right now, Gracie…dinner will be when this is settled."

Olivia watched as Isabel looked at Grace guiltily and Grace's confusion was spread along her own porcelain face.

Their brown-eyed daughter's eyes went to the papers and then moved closer. "What's that?"

"That's the dilemma we have right now, Grace. Don't worry, your minutes are well within reason…just at the minute and data mark you were allotted." Alex continued to watch Isabel, that attorney gaze prevalent.

Grace eyed Isabel again and they held each other's gaze, communicating something that the brunette couldn't quite place.

"Don't worry, Mom…I'll pay for it." Isabel kept her steely gaze on her sister. "It was my mistake and I'll make sure every last penny is accounted for…"

"Well, you'd better, Isabel. Your mother and I won't tolerate being taken advantage of. We're both working adults and we work hard for our money and to open this envelope and find out that you've been using our hard work for your fun…" Alex shook her head.

"I know Mom…I have the money. I've been saving for this acting workshop I was gonna take over the holidays, but I promise you it will go to paying this off…" she looked at Grace again.

Her brown-eyed girl's face was suddenly paler, drawn, almost fearful.

"Anything to learn a lesson, right Grace?" Isabel offered, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

* * *

Olivia lay on her back in the dimness of the bedroom and her wife was on her own side doing the same, both staring, open-eyed at the ceiling. The brunette turned her head and watched her wife, letting her eyes scan down to her sheer, nude-colored camisole. She turned on to her side and inched her way toward her.

"Hey, Babe…" Olivia placed her right hand on the blonde's belly, clenching it firmly, before sliding even closer.

"First-world problems, Liv. Hashtag…first world problems…"

Olivia could feel the tension in her wife's body and she moved in, placing a tender kiss on the space in between her shoulder and upper chest. "Teen problems, Al. Didn't you ever get in trouble for phone calls?" Olivia propped herself up on her left elbow and watched her wife.

"You mean the landline?" Alex smiled, turning her head to look at the brunette. "No cell phones in our days, Liv…remember?"

Olivia began giggling, "Oh, yeah…just the frustration of the cord and people picking up on the other end of the house when we were trying to have a private conversation…" Olivia kissed her shoulder again. "I'm sure you had two lines in the Cabot household, though, right?"

"Only one, Liv. Hard to believe that this privileged girl only had one phone line…my brother constantly making noises on the other end, me yelling at him to hang up…" Alex snickered. "How about you?"

"I made very few calls in my teen years…I had to put the phone back on the receiver when my mother passed out a lot…but I wasn't really a phone person…more of an internal thought person…"

Alex's expression was empathetic. "Yeah…I know…"

Olivia leaned over her wife now and kissed her cleavage, pulling the thin fabric down to kiss the top of her right breast, letting her hand move the covers aside and make its way down in between her legs, letting her middle finger stroke her wife through her soft, gray flannel shorts.

"Oh, Olivia…please…I don't think…I can't right now…I'm too tense and wound up…that's not gonna work…"

"Not gonna work, as in, not able to? You don't think your lady parts will work right now?" Olivia smiled, continuing to kiss the tops of her breasts, letting her tongue dart out.

"I suppose you could give it a shot…" Alex offered.

Olivia moved to sweep the covers halfway off of her wife but Alex stopped her. "Just…like that…" she breathed. " I don't need the whole shebang, Liv…"

Olivia smiled and then moved to hover over her wife, letting her fingers dip inside of her shorts, the blonde sans underwear.

"I want to look at you, Liv…" she panted. "I just want to see your face when I come, Babe…"

Olivia continued to stroke her wife's lower lips, keeping her gaze on her, letting her thumb brush over her now-straining bud, pressing her breasts to her upper body as she lay on top of her, watching the blonde as Alex watched her.

Olivia leaned forward and pressed her lips to her wife's, letting her tongue sweep across her mouth before feeling Alex part her own lips and then letting her tongue enter and play along her silky warmth. Alex's thighs tightened around her forearm now and she tilted her head back and broke away from the kiss.

"Yeah, Liv…keep going…like that…"

And then her wife's soft, gentle moans as she came gently, her body spasming from her release.

"Mmmmm…" Alex moaned, gasping sporadically as she let her climax continue, the brunette still seeing it through.

"And you said you wouldn't be able to—" But Olivia was stopped by her wife's hands on her jaw, a slow, sensual kiss given to her by her overwhelmed wife.

"Shut up, Liv…" she whispered. "You know what you can do…can always do…have always done to my body..." Alex breathed.

A knock at the door.

Olivia took her hand from the blonde's shorts and then moved to her own side, watching as Alex pulled the sheet and quilt back over her.

"Mom? Mama?" Theo's voice now.

"What is it, Theo?"

"No white glove check tonight?" he questioned and Olivia could hear the smile in his voice.

"Not tonight, Theo…we trust you…" Alex offered. "Go to sleep…" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yeah, Al…I noticed you were off your game with the inspections tonight…" Olivia chided.

Olivia felt a playful shove to her side now and she smiled.

"Too much else going on, Olivia…"

"That white glove check will come tomorrow, Theo…" the blonde called, turning her head towards the door.

"OK…goodnight…" he called through the partition.

A few moments of silence and Alex's breathing began to even out.

"I'll have Fin look up the numbers tomorrow in the system at the precinct. I'll let you know who the calls were to, OK?" Olivia turned her head to face Alex, whose eyes were closed now.

The blonde moaned contentedly. "OK, Liv…sounds good…"

And her wife was out, just like that, Olivia able to, happily, send her into an amicable journey of slumber.

* * *

"Yeah…212-555-6718…" Olivia waited for her partner to look it up.

"I see a Miranda Stevens…what else you got, Liv?"

"OK, 212-555-3268…"

She heard typing now and waited.

"That's a Gregory Abbott…"

Olivia paused from taking a cashew to her mouth and leaned forward in the desk chair at Haven House. "OK, that's the one…"

"The one, what, Liv?"

"The one that doesn't make sense…"

"It doesn't make sense, how?" Fin questioned.

"That's Grace's boyfriend…thanks, Fin. You were a lifesaver on this one…"

"No problem, Detective. Anything else I can do for you?"

Olivia smiled. "Not right now, Fin. See you on Thursday…"

"Have a good one, Liv…"

And the line disconnected. Olivia sat back now, her mind wondering why Isabel's cell phone had been used to call Grace's boyfriend. She popped the cashew into her mouth and then chewed as she thought. And suddenly, the pieces fell together.

Olivia knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

AAA

Alex stepped up the last step to the second floor and saw her wife standing just outside of Isabel's room, right next to their own. Olivia held her forefinger to her mouth silently and Alex moved closer.

Alex joined her wife next to the closed door and looked at the brunette detective. Olivia was still in her work clothes—off-white blouse, ivory and black color-blocked blazer, and black pants, her sleek, long bob shiny and perfect.

Alex furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"They're arguing, Al…listen…"

They both continued to listen to Isabel and Grace have a heated conversation about something.

"I've had your back before, Gracie. This isn't the first time I've covered your ass…" Isabel offered.

"I know, Iz…and I thank you for it…"

"You said you wouldn't go over and you did…now I have to use my money to pay for it…"

A silence now.

"Stop, Grace! I am so mad at you! You should have told them last night!"

Olivia looked at Alex, the brunette studying her face, resignation on that caramel complexion.

"I'll give you the money, Iz…I have money I've been saving, too…"

"That's not the point! I was ready to pay for that week-long intensive workshop with Susan Stryman and now I can't even go!"

Alex felt her face drop now. It didn't take a detective to understand that, somehow, the phone charges were Grace's, and Isabel was covering for her sister, once more.

"Oh, Liv…" Alex whispered.

Olivia only nodded. "The phone number was to Gregory…" she tried a smile. "Fin looked it up today…"

Alex nodded. "Let's talk to them…"

Olivia knocked gently on the door and there was another silence. Then, the turning of the knob and then Isabel's face, red with anger.

"Hey, Iz…can we talk to you two for a second?" Olivia's tone was soft, gentle, nurturing and nonaccusatory.

"OK…" Isabel admitted, and then opened the door, revealing an equally red-faced Grace.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Olivia questioned.

They moved into the room now and stood in front of their daughters of the same height.

Isabel folded her arms and looked away and Grace only watched her blue-eyed sister.

"We know," Alex said softly. "We know that Izzie took the blame for your cell phone portion..."

Then Grace's emotions took over and she began crying, covering her face with both hands. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Izzie, I'm sorry Mom and Mama!" Her body began shaking with remorse.

Isabel only looked at her empathetically.

"It's Gregory you've been calling?" Olivia revealed. "Why did you use Izzie's phone?"

Then, it came out in a torrent from their brown-eyed daughter, "I knew my minutes were up! I asked Iz if I could use her phone and she agreed! I didn't mean to do this!" she wailed, face still covered.

"You let your sister take the blame?" Alex tried softly. "Why, Gracie? That's not right..you have to fix this, Grace..."

"Isabel is the best…She'd do anything for me and I would do anything for her!" Grace wailed.

Alex looked at her wife now, the brunette's eyes misting.

"Gracie…" Olivia began. "…you have to fix this. "Isabel has been your scapegoat in this and she has been a good sister…"

Alex added, "She shouldn't have been blamed for this. You should have confessed last night, like she said..." Alex tilted her head to the side and eyed their blue-eyed girl, smiling.

Grace uncovered her face and looked at her sister. "I know…I'm sorry, Iz…I really, _really_ am…"

Isabel cocked her head to the side, her blue eyes tearing, "I know, Gracie…"

The two twins took each other into a tight hug and rocked each other.

Alex looked at Olivia and smiled, knowing that their daughters had learned a very valuable lesson—that a sister's love shall not be squandered.

* * *

Reviews are love. Let me know what you think!

Patricia


	58. Batten Down the Hatches

_**A/N: This takes place when the twins just turned 11 and Theo is 12.**_

 _ **As always, I would love to hear from you.**_

 _ **The Spotify list has been updated and I would love for you to follow that and the Pinterest Board.**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **Backstory:**_

 _ **October 28–29, 2012- Hurricane Sandy, a historic storm, makes landfall near Atlantic City, New Jersey with 70 mph winds. This storm was unusual because it was a late season hurricane combined with a Nor'easter at high tide during a full moon, producing long-lasting and devastating results not seen in generations. The largest hurricane ever recorded in the Atlantic Basin, wind gusts topped 100 mph in some parts of the New York Metropolitan area. Sandy caused a record 14.41 foot storm surge at Battery Park, New York City, flooding various parts of Lower Manhattan including various tunnels and subway systems, making them inoperable for weeks. As of late 2016 some are still damaged. The immediate aftermath included widespread flooding, massive power outages and a system-wide disruption of mass transit service. Sandy had a significant effect on the digital world: 1/4 of cable, Internet, and wireless providers were unable to properly operate following the storm. Over nine million customers were without power, including 90 percent of Long Island and most of Manhattan below 49th Street, some for several months. Many low-lying neighborhoods in NJ and NY were completely destroyed. Thousands of homes and businesses were demolished by the record storm surge.**_

 _ **This chapter is closely based on this catastrophic event. It takes place in 2022, ten years after Hurricane Sandy, and I have changed the name of the hurricane to fit the timeline of the ages of the children.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Batten Down the Hatches**_

 _"The national weather service has issued a severe hurricane warning for the greater New York area, predicting seventy mile an hour winds and heavy rains. Storm surges are likely. So all of you Manhattanites take cover and stay inside!" the man on the radio advised._

 _"Get those candles and lanterns ready, folks…" a woman added. "We don't know how this one is gonna turn out!" she beamed, almost enthusiastically. "Thanks, Jim…"_

Olivia reached for the car radio knob and lowered it before she turned left onto Park Avenue, suddenly aware that they needed to pick the kids up from school and make their way home as soon as possible.

The sky was dark, the gray clouds ominous, the wind gusting already—street signs seemed to be ready to give as the flimsy metal flopped around in the pre-torrential air. A splattering of tiny drops on the windshield now and Olivia pulled into the drive in front of the junior high school and spotted her son right away. She smiled as he approached, backpack slung over one shoulder, long-banged hair swept to the side, khaki pants and a plaid flannel shirt on, white t-shirt beneath. He opened the door, a gust of wind causing him to momentarily lose his balance before he climbed into the front seat.

"Hey, Mama…" he offered, hefting his backpack onto his lap and closing the door.

"Hey, Theo…how's my boy?"

"Good." He put his seat belt on now.

"Good. Have a good day?"

"Yeah…it's gonna storm, huh? This is crazy."

"I know, my boy. That's what they say…Hurricane Sabrina is here…" Olivia let the car slowly ease forward now as she made her way out of the drive.

Her cell phone rang and she braked just before entering the street. Theo took her cell phone from the cup holder and held it up, looking at her and raising his eyebrows.

"Answer it, Theo. Probably your mom…"

Theo did as he was told and slid the screen to answer the call. "Hi, Mom…"

Olivia smiled as she pulled onto the street, feeling the car sway in the winds that were now picking up.

"OK…OK…alright, I will…OK…bye…" He disconnected the call and held his mother's phone in both of his hands. "She's picking Izzie and Gracie up and she said she'd meet us at the house." A pause now. "I need a new binder for my research project, Mama. Can we pick one up before we go home?"

"Theo, we're not going anywhere but back to the house. I think your mom has a couple of extra binders in the office at home. You can use one of those."

"OK," he agreed.

They made their way down the street, heading home, ready to ride out this storm.

* * *

AAA

"But what's gonna happen?" Isabel whined. "Are we gonna lose electricity?"

Alex ushered the twins inside as they entered through the garage door and she closed it behind them. "We'll be fine, girls. Nothing to worry about. We're safe here."

Alex had picked the twins up at their school and they had been upset after their teachers had told them that this was going to be a bad storm and had probably gone into far greater detail about the hazards than they should have. Both Grace and Isabel had been almost inconsolable, both hugging each other in the backseat as the blonde drove, and even now, finally at home at four-thirty in their peaceful sanctuary, their moods hadn't altered in the slightest.

A loud clang coming from the front of the house now.

Alex watched Isabel gasp and take her hand to her mouth, Grace putting her arm around her, worry in both of their eyes as they looked in the direction of the clamor.

"Liv?" Alex set her attaché and purse on the kitchen island as the girls remained frozen, backpacks on.

"In here, Al. Theo and I were bringing the wrought iron furniture into the atrium." Olivia appeared now, Theo behind her, and she smiled. "They were actually blowing around out there, turned over. They almost blew into the glass."

"Jeez…" Alex mumbled.

Olivia looked at Grace and Isabel now. "What's this?" She walked up to them and stood close. "Hey, girls…we'll be fine." She smiled. "Our house has stood here for fifty years and the bricks haven't collapsed yet…" Olivia tried.

Isabel's eyes filled with tears now and she began sniveling.

Olivia moved closer and moved her blue-eyed daughter's hair from the front of her shoulders to the back and then cocked her head to the side. "Don't be afraid, my girls…" Olivia eyed Alex now. "What do you say we have a little fun while we wait for this to pass?"

"What do you mean?" Grace questioned, pushing her glasses up further onto her nose with one finger, her expression equally as emotional.

"Well…" Olivia began, squatting in front of them, "…what do you say we have a camp out in the living room? We can light candles and watch movies and eat ice cream and tell ghost stories…"

Alex smiled at her wife's nurturing way as she folded her arms and stepped closer to Theo and put her arm around him. She kissed the top of his head and smiled down at him, those blue eyes looking up at her lovingly.

The sound of rain beginning to pour down heavily was heard now—like a locomotive headed their way, the drops heavy and strong, the wind howling angrily—but she saw the girls smile at their brunette mother.

"How does that sound?" Olivia looked at the girls and then at Theo.

"Sounds good Mama…" he offered.

"That sounds cool," Isabel added, trying a smile.

"Well, let's get our pajamas and slippers on and meet down here in twenty minutes…OK?" Olivia stood now.

"OK!" the girls agreed and ran toward the stairs, Theo racing them every step of the way.

Alex watched her wife who was watching the children and then Olivia turned and folded her arms, facing her and smiling. "Like I always say…" Alex moved closer, "…you're amazing…"

"Mmmm…you think so?" Olivia oozed, slipping her arms around Alex's waist.

Alex nodded, "Yeah…Mama Bear Benson…"

"I like that…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and Alex could feel the suction of her wife's plush mouth as the brunette pulled away.

"Mmmmm…" Alex moaned, eyes still closed, "…yes, me, too…let's get the phones charged, just in case…"

"My organized wife. I love it." Olivia smiled. "Let's do this, then…" she instructed.

* * *

OOO

"Well, we still have power, so that's good…" Olivia peered into the refrigerator, eyeing the items they had to eat for that evening. The kids had already eaten lunch, and dinner was the next meal to think about.

They had all changed into flannel pajama bottoms and tops of their choosing, fuzzy socks and slipper boots added to their ensembles, and they had all made it back downstairs without issue.

But Olivia had spoken too soon.

Without warning, the lights flickered, brightening momentarily, and then went out. The twins and Theo were in the living room on the sofa, watching a movie on Netflix, _Twister_ —Theo's choice.

The house was suddenly dark and the brunette heard it before she saw it in the dimness of the daylight still coming in through the wall of windows in the kitchen—however faint it was.

Isabel's whimpering.

It was loud, uncontrolled and she looked in their daughter's direction but only saw the silhouettes of the three kids still on the sectional.

"Girls, Theo, come here," Olivia commanded. "Let's get the candles from all of the rooms. There're two in our bedroom and one in the guest room. We have three down here. I have two new ones under the cabinet in the guest room down here. Let's gather them and light them…OK?"

"Liv, the phones are only at fifty percent…" Alex's voice was worried.

"It's OK, Babe…" Olivia reassured, "…we'll just keep them in sleep mode and we'll be fine…" Olivia found her wife's arm next to her and began rubbing it soothingly.

Then she felt Alex's arm around her waist and she smiled.

It was almost endearing. Alex was scared, too.

"Come on, Babe…be strong…" Olivia leaned to her left and kissed her wife's temple gently, catching a mouthful of hair.

"I'll try, Liv…" Alex offered.

"We have plenty of ingredients for a feast—that new loaf of French bread we just bought, that Boursin cheese, lots of toppings, rocky road ice cream, birthday cake from the girls' birthday…we're all set for our camp out…"

The girls were now in front of them, the focus of their beautiful faces coming more clearly into view. Grace's arm was around Isabel's shoulder and vice versa and Theo was moving into Olivia and wrapping his arm around her.

"Candles, guys. That's step one. OK?" Olivia's tone was firm now, no jest involved.

The roaring of the rain continued outside, and sirens could be heard in the distance of the New York streets—most likely from the cars and traffic still on the roads.

People needed to get home safely and wait out this storm. The cop in her wished that everyone was safe in his or her own abode and in for the evening. But she knew that wasn't the case.

"OK, Mama. I'll help get the candles with my sisters," Theo promised.

"Good boy, Theo," Alex added.

* * *

AAA

Within half an hour, the candles were lit in the living room, sandwich made, and the space held a golden ethereal glow. The family had spread out blankets on the floor of the living room and were all eating giant hoagies made with cheese spread and turkey and roast beef and olive tapenade, potato chips, and Zevia cola. Ice cream and cake waiting to be consumed at a later time.

"Mmm, so good…" Olivia beamed, chewing her portion of the sandwich, herbed cheese oozing from the corner of her mouth. "I didn't realize how hungry I was…" Olivia admitted.

"Iz? Are you OK?" Grace questioned before taking a huge bite of her own part of the sandwich.

"I'm OK, Gracie. Mama has made this fun." Isabel smiled in the dimness.

Olivia smiled at them and then looked at Alex before the brunette's face dropped. The sound of quaking windows now, in the front of the house, and all looked towards the area in question.

"Hey!" Olivia spouted. "I have a surprise…I'm gonna get the lantern and something else from the garage and then come back and I have something planned that I think you'll like…"

Alex was intrigued and she watched her wife stand, abandoning the remainder of her hoagie for the time being, and then move towards the garage.

"What's Mama doing?" Grace asked.

Alex smiled at her girls, still eating and chewing. "Knowing your Mama, it's something fun…" Alex admitted.

"Always…" Theo coaxed, smiling.

OOO

"Hey, Al? Can you come help me find the lantern? I thought it was on the shelf…" Olivia smiled to herself as she stood, in the garage, door open.

Within moments, her wife was there, entering the garage.

"It's dark in here, Liv…" Alex's voice was cautious.

Olivia grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, hips bumping hips, and then began kissing her neck seductively.

"Uhhh, Liv…I thought you said you couldn't find the—"

But Olivia silenced her with a kiss, letting her hands slide down to her backside and gripping firmly.

Alex breathed, after the kiss was broken, "I thought you said you needed help finding the…uhhh, jeez..."

Olivia kissed along her jaw line and neck, making her way down to the parting of her navy, thermal Henley shirt, letting her tongue linger on her smooth cleavage.

"God, Liv…" Alex tried, "…I see the lantern right there…"

"Yeah…" Olivia kissed her cheek, moving toward her mouth again, "…I found it…" Olivia paused, her mouth hovering over her wife's, "…I just wanted a little feel…just to get you out here, Babe. This is gonna be a long night and I had to get a little Alex on my mouth…"

Alex began giggling now, leaning her head back. "Well, here I am, Liv…"

"Mmmmm…I know that…" She kissed her fiercely now, letting the blonde know just what exactly hadn't been lost in the years that they had been together.

"God, Olivia… _now_? _Really_?"

Olivia chuckled, "Just to have you feenin' a little, Al…that's all…"

"Well, mission accomplished, Babe…"

"Duly noted, Al…" Olivia smiled.

* * *

AAA

"And now! We bring you…the Benson-Cabot Variety Show. Live from New York!" Olivia entered the room now, black and white plaid pajama bottoms on, black blazer and top hat also added to her attire, and she was holding something in her hand. She set whatever it was on the credenza next to the TV and took a microphone, that was attached, from it, her voice emanating through the small tinny speakers of the portable radio. "We have quite a show for you tonight. The Benson-Cabots will be performing. A show that has had sold out tickets across the city. The musical genius and stylings of these talented individuals will have your hearts racing, your emotions soaring, and you won't be able to keep from dancing in your seats!" she beamed.

The brunette then pressed a button on the small cassette player, the music springing to life—Young MC's _Bust a Move_.

Olivia began dancing now, hips moving, microphone poised, "This here's a cheer for all the fellows, tryin' to do what those ladies tell us. Get shot down 'cuz you're over-zealous…"

Alex smiled and watched as the kids began dancing in their seats, watching their brunette mother, and then brought her eyes back to her wife.

"And what comes next, hey, bust a move…" Olivia motioned for Alex to join her to sing the chorus.

Alex got up and moved to her wife and began singing the chorus, moving her own hips to the beat.

The kids cheered their elation and continued to watch.

The song continued, Olivia's lip-syncing on-point, and they were having fun.

"OK…OK…the crowd is unruly," Olivia began, "we're gonna need you all to tone it down. Autographs later, please…I'll have my blue Sharpie ready…" Olivia winked at Alex.

The entertainment continued as Theo played _Candle in the Wind_ on the piano, even going so far as to put a red curly wig and star sunglasses on, the whole family around the piano singing. Then, Grace played a simple Bach cello concerto on the cello, the family cheering for her newly-found talent, and then Isabel performed one of Alex's favorite songs, _Last Dance,_ by Donna Summer, Olivia and Grace joining in, and then it was on to Pictionary with a large tripod holding a large pad of paper, the family getting involved in the guessing—Theo on Alex's team and Grace on Isabel and Olivia's team.

"Rainbow!" Alex shouted.

Isabel nodded enthusiastically and then pointed to what she had drawn—something that looked like a plug going into an outlet.

"Mom! It's not our turn!" Theo argued. "You're helping them!"

"Whoops..." Alex smirked and then winked at Olivia.

"Circuit!" Olivia shouted.

Isabel shook her head now and continued pointing with the black marker to the picture she had drawn, drawing arrows connecting it.

"Connection! _Rainbow_ Connection!" Olivia called out, cheering as Isabel demonstrated that this was, in fact, the answer.

Olivia and Isabel cheered and their blue-eyed girl moved in to hug her brunette mother tightly.

It was nine o'clock now and the family had already spent most of their time playing, entertaining, and just enjoying each other's company while the rain continued to pour, the wind continued to blow, and the storm continued to move through Manhattan.

"Ice cream and cake?" Alex offered, smiling at their children.

"Yea!"

"And then I'm gonna start a ghost story…" Olivia quipped.

"Liv…" Alex warned.

"Maybe not…" the brunette smiled.

A cell phone rang now, Alex's on the kitchen island, and she stood to answer it.

And, as if by happenstance, Olivia's rang in her pajama bottom pocket. Both answered, almost simultaneously.

"Benson…"

"Hey, Mom…"

The blonde and the brunette smiled at each other.

"Alex? Are you OK?" Cathy Cabot's worried voice questioned.

"We're good, Mom. How are you?"

"Storm just passed here, finally over. We moved ourselves inland to Peter and Anne's for the night. They're not on the coast so it has been OK. And you and Olivia and the kids?"

"We're good, Mom. It's still going on here, but it seems to have died down a little."

"I'm glad, Alex…your father and I were worried about all of you."

Alex smiled, watching as her wife talked to someone on her own cell phone and they caught eyes and grinned at each other. The kids were now talking about something together, animated—a sibling simpatico that had always been there.

"We're good. We have candles lit and are playing games. We're gonna camp out here in the living room tonight and wait until tomorrow. The recording for the school said there's probably not gonna be school tomorrow, so…we'll stay home with the kids…"

"I'm glad you're OK, Dear…" Cathy Cabot's voice caught. "Good to hear you're all safe."

"We are…"

"Give the kids my love and Olivia, too. We love you, Alex."

"I love you, too, Mom…"

OOO

Olivia slid her finger over the screen from talking to Fin, her thoughtful partner asking how she and Alex and the kids were hanging on, and set her phone on the coffee table, watching her wife. Alex caught eyes with her once more and they smiled at each other.

"Ice cream before it melts, guys?" Alex offered.

"Yeah!"

The kids hurried into the candlelit kitchen and began taking bowls and ice cream cartons and cake out and began putting all into dishes.

"I want extra cake!" Olivia called over her shoulder.

"OK, Mama!" Isabel shouted.

Olivia scooted herself closer to her wife and watched her. "This hasn't been so bad."

Alex shook her head. "Not with you making things better, Liv…" Alex took a deep breath. "You always make things better. My Wonder Liv…"

Olivia grinned. "And you, too, Babe. Nice _Someone to Watch Over Me_ , by the way…you had me tearing up, Babe…"

"You liked that?"

Olivia nodded quickly. "Yeah…I did…you and Isabel singing was really beautiful."

"You're the difference, you know. Always have been…" Alex reached for her wife's face and cupped it. "Even before we had kids, Liv, I knew you'd be the most amazing mother…"

Olivia leaned in closer to Alex, "And you, too, Al…" Olivia pressed her lips to the blonde, quickly, before pulling away, "…I always knew it…"

"Shall I recite some poetry tonight?" Alex smirked.

"Adrienne Rich and this mama's gone…" Olivia returned the face.

"Maybe a little Shel Silverstein, instead?" Alex offered, raising her eyebrows.

"Might be better, Al…"

"Dessert is ready!" Grace shouted.

"Yea!" Olivia chirped, her eyes not leaving her wife.

Alex offered, leaning in close to her brunette wife, "What's that? What's that you say? You say today is Saturday? Goodbye, I'm going out to play..."

"Perfect..." Olivia declared softly. "Always with the poetry, Al. I love it..."

* * *

By eleven-thirty that night, they had already had a few more games of Pictionary, a few more songs sung, and had told a couple of fairly-tame ghost stories, and the kids had finally passed out. Theo was on the long portion of the sectional, breathing heavily, and Isabel was wrapped around Olivia and Grace around Alex as they all lay on the floor on numerous blankets and pillows, blankets covering them.

The storm sounds outside had quieted but were not completely gone, rain still falling and the power still out. But it seemed their children were at ease and finally relaxed enough to let sleep take them.

Olivia took a deep breath and watched her wife whose eyes were closed as she lay, arm around their brown-eyed daughter.

"You were scared, Al?" Olivia questioned softly.

Alex opened her eyes and turned her head, "Yeah…a little. It's a scary thing, Liv…" Alex reached her hand over and took Olivia's into her own. "But you were here and you're distractions made everything bearable."

Olivia smiled, squeezing her wife's hand in her own. "I'm glad I could help, Babe…"

"You always seem to save the day, Liv…" Alex's voice was soft and the grip lessened from her hand and her eyes closed once more.

"I do it with pleasure, Alex…" Olivia whispered, watching as her wife faded, "…with absolute pleasure…"

The evening had been rough but the family had endured, staying with each other, loving and spending time with each other, and doing what they always knew best, connecting in a way that only the Benson-Cabots knew how to do.

* * *

As always, hearing from you, in the form of reviews, lets me know you're enjoying these and to continue. Thank you to all who still do. You're all amazing!

Patricia


	59. New Love Blossoms as Old Loves Move On

**A/N: OK, this is a sad one-shot. The next one, I promise, will be funny.**

 **As we all know, in the epilogue of Part IV, we hear that Landon and Charles had already passed away. Some of the memories referenced in this one-shot appear in Part III, Chapter 49 and some are from other parts of the saga.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you. Get the tissues ready…**

 _ **New Love Blossoms as Old Loves Move On**_

AAA

"God, Theo…you're such an ass sometimes!" Isabel shrieked.

"Isabel…" Alex warned as she cut a piece of top sirloin with her knife and eyed their blue-eyed daughter.

"You're gonna let him talk to me like that, Mom?" Isabel's mouth was open.

Alex looked at her wife who was casual in a loose, black V-neck T-shirt and black jogging pants, her hair in a ponytail. They had opened a bottle of Merlot to celebrate the kids back at home for Christmas break—Theo in his senior year in college and the twins in their junior years—and had made a delicious dinner of steaks on the grill, baked potatoes, and a Caesar salad to enjoy their feast and first night with all three kids back at home since Thanksgiving.

"Theo, take it easy on your sister. She doesn't tease you about Samantha…" Olivia offered, taking a sip from her burgundy wine.

"Tell us more about…Jasmine, is it?" Alex popped the piece into her mouth and then placed her knife and fork down on the ledge of her plate and leaned back, chewing.

"God, she's amazing…" Isabel oozed, looking up at the ceiling and smiling. "She's got the softest long, curly black hair, her skin is like smooth milk chocolate, her eyes…God, her eyes are like the most amazing dark brown, and her mouth…" Isabel's cheeks turned red now and she began fanning herself, "…her mouth is so soft and…mmm…oh, and she earns her own tuition by modeling for American Eagle."

Alex looked at Olivia again and smirked. Although Isabel had been dating a few women in the past couple of years, this Jasmine sounded like she had their daughter smitten, in more ways than one.

"Have you…?" Theo wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"Theo…" Alex warned again. "Not your business…" she turned to Isabel now, "…but it is _our_ business…" Alex returned the sly expression. "Your mama and I will be available whenever you need to talk about anything, right, Babe?" Alex reached over and placed her hand on top of her wife's left hand and stroked it with her thumb.

"Absolutely, Iz. Any time…"

"How about Greg, Gracie?" Theo questioned, smashing up his baked potato with his fork, a plethora of rich melted butter seeping out. "Will I get my friend back any time this holiday season?" he joked.

"Maybe…" she smiled, "…I might release him for an hour or so over the next month…if you're nice to me…" she winked.

Their girls looked so beautiful that evening. They were sporting their own styles—Isabel in a long red and black flannel shirt, black leggings, and tall black boots, her hair in a high messy bun, and Grace in a black, long-sleeved crepe jumpsuit with black suede booties, her hair in a low side bun, black-framed glasses on.

Theo was still going through his short, buzz-cut phase and looked handsome in a red flannel shirt and black jeans, the darkness of his thick, masculine eyebrows a contrast to those crystal blue eyes. He was such a handsome man and the girls were gorgeous and Alex felt her throat closing up as she watched them, so happy to have them at home for the next four weeks.

"I'm not saying it's anything serious…" Isabel tried, "…remember? I'm waiting until I'm twenty-eight to find my wife, just like Mom…" she winked at her blonde mother.

"When it's right, it's right, Iz…you'll know it…" Olivia mentioned.

"And even when it's wrong, it's right. Isn't that right, Isabel?" Theo offered.

Then Isabel was up, moving into her brother and shoving him heartily, their boy almost falling out of his chair before she began trying to pinch his sides.

"That's you, Al…" Olivia chided. "The pinching thing…"

Alex reached over and squeezed Olivia's side firmly. "And you have always loved it…"

Olivia moved her face in close to her wife's, "Always…" She kissed her gently.

Olivia's cell went off now on the kitchen island and she stood, neither recognizing the preprogrammed ring tones that usually emanated from her phone. Alex turned and furrowed her brow, watching as Olivia slipped her reading glasses on and stared at the screen.

"It's a Rochester area code…who do we know in Rochester?" Olivia slid her finger over the screen and put it to her ear. "Benson-Cabot. Olivia speaking…"

Alex reached for her wine and took a sip before turning back and watching the brunette, resting her arm on the back of the chair.

"Yes, we know Landon Kristoffson. Very well, actually…" A pause now and Alex watched Olivia's face become concerned, those cocoa orbs now moving to look at her. "OK…Oh, my God…no...when?" Another pause now and Olivia's eyes began filling with tears.

Alex set her glass down and stood, moving closer to her wife.

"Yeah…I can't believe it…we just had dinner with them a month ago…" Olivia looked deeply into her eyes and shook her head, her lower lip trembling. "Yeah, I can give it to you…it's Benson underscore, capital O, 2009 at gmail dot com."

Alex placed her hand on her wife's shoulder and continued to watch her.

"Yeah, we'll definitely be there. Sunday at two…OK…sounds good. I'll check for the email. Thanks, Sarah…and...I'm so sorry...OK...you, too..." Olivia pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call before setting her cell on the island. Then, she looked at Alex again. "That was Sarah Kristoffson-Hyatt, Landon's niece."

"What happened, Liv?" Alex questioned softly, but already knew the answer.

"Landon…he died a week ago. He just passed away in his sleep. And…that's not all, Al…" Olivia's face contorted now. "They're _both_ gone…Charles just died this morning…heart failure…"

Olivia moved into Alex now and the blonde opened her arms taking Olivia into a tight hug, feeling her own emotions come on now.

"They're both gone, Alex…" Olivia whispered against her ear. "Both of them…"

"Shhh…"Alex soothed, feeling her own tears rolling down her face as she swayed her wife comfortingly, also needing the soothing movement.

"Mama?" Theo questioned. "What happened? Landon died?"

Alex nodded, still holding Olivia, "Yeah, Baby…he died and Charles died, too…"

"Both?" Isabel questioned.

But the rhetorical question went unanswered. Alex only continued to hold her wife, both of them absorbing the news that the two men, who had always been like surrogate parents to them, had both suddenly passed away.

It was a hard pill to swallow.

"I was gonna go to Gregory's tonight to watch a movie, but I can stay here…" Grace mentioned, her voice meek.

"I was going to Samantha's…" Theo began.

Olivia broke away from the hug now and the two ladies found their children all standing around, concern on their faces. She cupped Theo's cheek and looked at him and then Grace and Isabel. "You three do what you were going to do…your mom and I will be fine…" Olivia looked at her now, "…we have each other, right, Al?"

"We absolutely do, Liv…" Alex smiled. "But we do want you to come to the funeral next Sunday with us…pay your respects. Those wonderful men were like grandparents and uncles to you three…OK?" Alex's voice quavered and she felt her wife's hand rubbing her back soothingly.

"Definitely," Theo declared without hesitation.

"We'll all be there…" Grace seconded.

"They would like that…" Olivia tried, the brunette's face still full of unprocessed emotion.

* * *

Alex entered the master bedroom and saw Olivia sitting at the foot of the bed, fidgeting with her fingers, watching them as she did so. The blonde approached slowly, folding her arms and watching her struggling wife.

"I just can't believe it, Alex…both of them are gone…they were like uncles… _fathers_ to us when we were just starting out…"

Alex sat now, her left thigh touching her wife's right, and looked at the brunette. "All of those dinner parties, Landon in his flamboyant clothes, Charles with the drinks…that penthouse they had…"

Olivia smiled, gasping, "With that white, leather sofa and all of those colorful pillows and the dancing…I remember Charles' hips were so tight when he moved…he had no rhythm…" her face contorted again, "…but he tried, though…"

Alex began rubbing her back and Olivia put her head on the blonde's shoulder. "They loved us, Liv…"

"And we loved them…"

"And they knew it, Babe…" She kissed her temple gently, "…they always knew how much we loved them and loved spending time with them." Alex began giggling, "Charles even gave me his prized cookie recipe just for you when you had just had Theo, remember?"

Olivia nodded and brought a crumpled tissue to her nose. "He was the closest thing I ever had to a father besides the Captain and your own father…"

"I know, Babe…me, too…"

Olivia continued crying on her shoulder and the blonde just continued to be there for her. After all, Olivia had been her shoulder on so many occasions and now, even though it affected the blonde as well, it was her turn to be strong and support her wife.

After a few moments, Olivia lifted her head and sniffed, took the tissue to her nose and blew heartily, cleaning her nose out well. She eyed her wife and smiled. "Thanks, Babe…"

Alex nodded. "I love you, Liv…"

"I love you, Alex…"

A knock at the door now, soft and meek.

"Come in," Alex replied.

The door opened and Isabel appeared, her face fretful. "You OK?"

"Yeah, Baby…" Olivia whispered, "…come here…" She patted the empty space on her left side. "I thought you were going out with your friends…"

Isabel sat and Alex watched as Olivia smoothed some stray strands of hair behind their daughter's ear. "I decided to stay home and see if you needed me…" Isabel smiled.

"Our sweet girl," Olivia offered.

Isabel's smile began small. "Landon was a trip and so was Charles." Her smile broadened now. "Remember those black, silver-sequined pants he wore last New Year's Eve?"

Olivia's body began shaking. "Those were sharp, weren't they? Always the fashion plate, that Landon. And the scarves, too…scarves with everything…"

"He always said, 'You're never fully dressed without a scarf'…And how about him calling us his Claudia Schiffer and Cindy Crawford?" Alex reminded her.

The brunette turned to face Alex. "Didn't he refer to them as _hags_ compared to us?" Olivia continued laughing, the sadness slowly being replaced with cherished memories.

"He did…" Alex chuckled. "And when we found out we were pregnant, each time, they were both so excited. So proud of us. Remember, Babe?" Alex squeezed the back of the brunette's neck gently now, smiling at her.

"Let's go look at some old photos, Al. We have those of the dinner parties…the ones we took and the ones he took of us before Charles painted that painting of us above the fireplace."

"He did _that_?" Isabel's eyes were wide. "I've always _loved_ that painting," she beamed.

"He did, Iz…" Alex furrowed her brow, thinking, "…what was it? Twenty-three years ago?"

Olivia nodded, "It was our bridal shower gift from them. Charles said he didn't know us well enough yet to get us just a little meaningless gift. So he waited until he did and then came up that one night, remember, Babe?"

"He did and he sure surprised us, Liv…"

"I remember that so clearly…" Olivia said softly.

"Shall we go look at the photos on the PC in the office?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Let's go, Babe…" Olivia smiled.

* * *

"Oh, my God, Al…remember this one? Halloween and they came as Zorro and one half of _Brokeback Mountain_?" Olivia continued to click through the photos. "Theo was just a baby…"

Olivia was in the black, leather office chair and Alex in a wooden chair to her left, Isabel kneeling on the floor to the left of her blonde mother.

"And he said you made a beautiful Cleopatra…" Alex reminded her.

"And my wife made a glamorous Nefertiti…" Olivia smiled.

"There's Landon behind you as you bobbed for apples. Look at his hands, Liv, and his eyes!" Alex giggled.

Landon's hands were on his cheeks watching Olivia who had her face in the tub, mouth open and grabbing, his eyes wide as he looked on.

"Hilarious…" Olivia declared. "Look at Mel in her cheerleading costume holding Theo…he was so adorable in that King Ramses costume…" She clicked through a few more and then came to a posed shot of the four of them, arms around each other, all smiling—the ladies in the middle and the older men on either side. "This is a good one, Al…they were so handsome, so happy together…"

"They were a perfect couple…"

"Finally married at eighty…"

Olivia clicked through some more and then came to one and stopped. It was of Landon and Charles, a candid shot. Landon had his eyes closed and Charles had his mouth pressed to the shorter man's temple, kissing it gently.

"They really loved each other, Al…"

"True love, Liv…never fades…"

Then they came upon some that Alex hadn't remembered. They seemed to be un-posed, unplanned, and the subjects were completely unaware. It was one of the gentlemen's dinner parties—one of many—and Olivia and Alex were standing, talking to each other, the brunette in a tight, white, knee-length, spaghetti-strapped dress, and Alex in a light blue chiffon sheath, heels on both. The ladies were leaning in to each other, talking, drinks in hand, and they looked content, peaceful, so in love.

"That was when he took all of those photos of us, Al. He said to pretend he wasn't there." She continued to click. "These are beautiful…we look so…"

"Young…we look so young, Olivia…and so completely enamored with each other…" Alex said softly.

"You were hot," Isabel now spoke up. "Mama…you in that Cleopatra, Mom in that Nefertiti? Those dresses right there? Complete hotties…"

Alex smiled at her wife. "We had a little something…if I do say so myself…"

Isabel, kneeling next to Alex's chair on her mom's left, put her chin on her left thigh. Alex began stroking her hair, trying to fix the now lopsided messy bun.

Olivia clicked once more and the screen went black. She looked at the clock on the lower right corner of the display—11:23 p.m. "I think it's time to turn in…"

Isabel yawned now and then moaned. "Thanks for letting me look at these. I liked seeing the ones of you and mom like that…" Isabel licked her finger and then touched Alex and then Olivia's thighs, making a hissing noise. "Perfect tens…" she smirked.

"Well, these perfect tens need our little perfect ten to go to sleep…" Alex stood now.

Olivia stood, as well, and stretched.

"Good night, Iz…" Alex moved into her daughter and hugged her. "Thanks for staying here with us, Baby…"

Alex felt Olivia's hand on her back, rubbing gently and then the blonde pulled away. Olivia hugged Isabel as, well.

"I love hanging out with you guys…now that I'm older, it means something different, something more, you know?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I do know, Iz…"

"And Jasmine? Is she in town for the holidays?" Olivia questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"No. She went back to Chicago. But we'll see each other when second semester starts back up."

The ladies waited, watching their blue-eyed daughter as she looked like she had something else to say.

"We've…been intimate…"

"And?"

"And she's a very passionate lover…it's been amazing to experience, Mom. It feels good to finally be able to explore things, be who I am, be happy in relationships with women, you know?" She cocked her head to the side.

"We know, Iz…and we're happy for you, Baby…"

"It's about time, right?" she smirked.

"I think so…" Alex offered, leaning in to kiss her cheek gently. She pulled away and smiled at their ever-maturing daughter.

"Goodnight," Isabel smiled and then turned, heading out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

OOO

Olivia was on her left side, left elbow bent, hand beneath her head as she stroked her wife's upper arm delicately, feeling the silky smoothness beneath her fingertips. "Hey, Al?"

"Yeah, Babe?" Alex continued to lay on her back.

"I think Charles died of a broken heart…"

A silence now as Olivia waited for her wife to think about it.

"Maybe you're right, Liv. They were like…bread and butter…they just went together."

"They were soul mates, Al. Certifiable soul mates…" Olivia moved closer to Alex and pressed the front of her body to her wife's side, wrapping her arm around her midsection and clasping her waist.

"Just like us…" Alex husked. The blonde rolled onto her right side and faced her wife, wrapping her own arm around her and burying her face into the brunette's neck, head now on her pillow.

Olivia held her closer and closed her eyes, smiling, feeling Alex's warm breath against her. She kissed her cheek gently. "Yeah…exactly like us, Al. Goodnight, Babe…"

"Goodnight, Liv…I'm here for you…" she mumbled against her skin.

"And I, for you, Babe…goodnight…"

* * *

AAA

"From the moment we met on the elevator of that penthouse, I knew we'd be friends…" Olivia smiled. "And I was right. My wife and I were both right. There was an instant connection and that connection never faltered." Olivia smiled, her eyes tearing. "Before he knew I was a detective, he swore up and down that I had to be a high school teacher from the way I dressed…" Olivia chuckled, looking at Alex. "But when he found out what I really did, they were both so impressed. He called me his Cagney and Lacey because he couldn't decide which one I should be."

The funeral gatherers in the chapel all laughed.

"But, I'll never forget them. Landon and Charles were like fathers to my wife and I, like grandfathers and uncles to our children…" Olivia looked at the kids sitting next to Alex now, "…and we will never forget them…" The brunette stepped aside now and descended the two steps, looking chic in a cap-sleeved, knee-length black dress, hair in a sleek ponytail, and returned to sitting next to Alex, Isabel on the brunette's left.

Isabel wrapped her arm around her brunette mother now and Alex turned to face her.

"Well said, Babe. Beautiful speech." Alex smiled and winked.

"I think they'd be proud…" Olivia sniffed and blotted her nose with a tissue.

"They _are_ proud, Liv…" Alex winked.

Olivia took her wife's hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing it softly.

* * *

OOO

"To Landon and Charles!" Olivia raised her Side Car drink in the air now.

"To Landon and Charles!" the kids and Alex echoed and then joined in with their own glasses in the air.

They had driven back from Rochester and had stopped for a rustic Italian dinner along the way, and were all now sitting around the kitchen table, still in their classic black dress clothing.

"Now, go easy Iz and Grace…and you, too, Theo…I made them pretty weak, but…" Olivia took a sip of her own drink—the one that Landon and Charles had introduced them to all those years ago.

"Mmmm…" Isabel beamed, eyes wide as she stared into the glass, sipping. "I love the sugar crystals along the rim." She plucked some sugar from the edge with her thumb and forefinger and popped it into her mouth.

"We have a lush, ladies and gentlemen…" Theo offered.

"Theo!" Olivia, Alex, and Grace scolded.

"Just kidding…to Landon and Charles! May their memories be eternal!"

Alex turned to her wife now and smiled. "Yes, may their memories be eternal…"

"They will be, Al…always in here…" She pointed to her heart.

"Always…"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I know, sad, but it was another memory that wasn't covered. I would love to hear from you, as always. Fanfiction is having problems right now and I will see the review so please do!**

 **Patricia**


	60. Humor and Loathing at the Mall

**A/N: OK, this one is funny and sexy! Please enjoy!**

 _ **Humor and Loathing at the Mall**_

AAA

"Yes. I just got the files and I'll go over them tonight. Liv and I are about to take the girls to the mall…" Alex plugged her left ear as she strained to hear Liz Donnelly on the other end of the call.

The girls were running around the kitchen table in their sock feet, breathless with exertion after chasing each other upstairs and downstairs and, apparently, the kitchen table and the fact that she was sitting there, was a pivotal point for her girls' next move.

"It's the Drake case and the Osseo case, right?"

Isabel squealed wildly as she darted left and Grace went around the table, flying by their blonde mother to try and catch her. They ended up in the living room, now on opposite sides of the sofa.

"Yes," Liz replied. "I sent them in one attachment but you'll see how they're separated when you open up the file."

"You can't hide from me, Izzie!" Grace shouted.

"Girls!" Alex scolded. "Sorry, Liz…I don't know what those pancakes did to them this morning but they're out of control…" Alex smiled, shaking her head at Grace who was now folding her arms and casually walking toward her nonchalantly.

"Look over them, Alex. Let me know what you think. These two new law students have a lot of potential. I think they're gonna go far and they're only in their first year."

"OK, Liz…I will…"

Isabel ran up behind Grace and shouted, "Boo!" while simultaneously grabbing her shoulders jarringly.

Grace screamed—no Grace _shrieked_ —high-pitched and deafening.

"Grace Olivia!" Alex shouted, covering the mouthpiece with her finger.

"Sorry, Mommy…" she declared sweetly.

"I'll let you go, Alex. Talk to you later. Have a good day with your family."

"I will. You have a wonderful day, too, Liz." Alex pressed the red circle on the screen of her iPhone and calmly set it on the table before standing and putting her hands on her hips, taking a deep breath and giving her best lawyer look to the girls.

"Uh-oh…" Isabel began. "Someone's not happy…" Their blue-eyed girl hid behind Grace, attempting to lower herself so as not to be seen,

"Come here…both of you…" Alex demanded.

Olivia entered now, looking sleek in a black Moto jacket and a burgundy scarf, black jeans and black booties on. She was slipping the last wine-colored glove onto her right hand.

The girls stood in front of her now, both of their faces worried, yet the blonde could tell they were trying not to laugh. Their cheeks were flushed from their play and they were panting slightly.

"Yes, Mommy?" Isabel batted her eyelashes.

"When I'm on the phone, you know what needs to happen."

"Silence." Grace smiled.

"Absolute silence," Isabel nodded.

"And was it?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

They both shook their heads.

"How about a jelly bean to say we're sorry?" Isabel fished for something in her pocket and produced a small, tan-colored piece of candy.

"Is this the reason you're so hopped up? Where did you get these?" Alex took the proffered bean now.

"Andrea's birthday party. They were party favors. Grace gave hers to Theo and Mama."

Alex held it up in front of her, about to pop it into her mouth.

"Al…" Olivia began, moving to the refrigerator and taking out a bottle of water, "…I wouldn't eat that…"

"It's a jellybean, Liv. What is it? Caramel flavor? Butterscotch?"

Alex popped it into her mouth and bit down, immediately met with one of the most disgusting tastes in her mouth that she had ever experienced. She hadn't tasted that particular vile flavor since she had morning sickness fourteen years ago when she was pregnant with the girls.

"What is this?" She kept her mouth open as the putrid juices continued to roll around her tongue and mouth, filling the crevices with the foul-tasting juice. "It tastes like…"

"Vomit!" Isabel squeaked before breaking out in giggles, Grace joining her.

"I have to spit this out. I think I'm going to be sick." She swiftly moved to the kitchen trash can and stepped on the lever to spit it out and then stepped to Olivia and grabbed the water bottle from her hands, taking it from the brunette as she was drinking, and then began guzzling.

"They did it to me, too, Babe. But mine was dog poop flavor. I can't imagine a barf flavored jelly bean would be any better."

"Not cool, girls." Alex breathed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"They have normaler flavors, too…like cinnamon and bubble gum and lemon…" Isabel offered.

"And you couldn't have given me a, and the word is, _normal_ one, Isabel?"

Olivia patted her on the back. "You're too easy, Al…easy target. You girls ready to go get your first real bras? Measured by a professional and everything?" Olivia beamed.

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"Get your coats and boots on and let's blow this Popsicle joint. Theo!" she called over her shoulder. "We'll drop him off at Arnie's and then head to the mall."

"Oh, joy…" Alex deadpanned.

* * *

OOO

Light piano music played as they made their way through the intimates section of Nordstrom. They actually had an appointment for their girls to be fitted. Alex had insisted that it was the only way to go for a proper fit. She had done it, back in the day, and her mother, as well. And so the tradition would continue.

Olivia knew her size and could always grab any 36D from the rack at any store and have it fit. She had been the same bra size since Theo was born and her form hadn't varied much in those fifteen years.

They were stopped by a woman of no more than five-feet tall with rhinestone encrusted black reading glasses on the tip of her nose, her fiery auburn hair in a sleek bun, eggshell white skirt suit on. "Good afternoon…is there anything I can help you with today?" she smiled.

"Yes…" Alex spoke first, "…we have an appointment for our girls to be fitted for bras with Sharice at two?"

"Of course…" she moved around to the computer and typed something in, "…here it is…Benson-Cabots? Isabel and Grace?" She smiled at the two girls.

"Yes…"

"Right this way…"

All four females followed her to the back of the lingerie section, ready to find the precise size that each of their girls wore.

* * *

They exited the store now, out into the mall, and Olivia could tell that Grace was upset by her silence and the fact that she had continued to keep her chin down, eyes focused on the ground, since the purchase of their new undergarments.

"I can't believe I'm a C cup!" Isabel boasted. "That's awesome!"

Olivia eyed Grace as they continued to walk and then looked at her wife, who seemed oblivious today.

Alex had her arms folded and she was pretending not to look in the window displays of the stores as they passed. She looked so cute in her jeans and her grey suede snow boots, mid-thigh-length gray, cable-knit turtleneck sweater, her hair in a casual ponytail, bangs and black frames immaculate, as always.

Olivia looked back at Grace and put her arm around her. "Hey, Gracie? You OK?"

Grace nodded, but continued looking down.

"Hey…" Olivia stopped now and moved in front of their daughter.

"Liv?" Alex questioned.

"How about you and Isabel walk a little ahead. I want to talk to Gracie."

Alex nodded and then moved ahead with Isabel.

Olivia squatted down in front of her and took her bag from her hand and set it down and then took her hands into her own. "What is it?"

Grace's eyes filled with tears now. "I'm an A cup…"

Olivia offered a sympathetic smile, cocking her head to the side. "There's nothing wrong with an A cup, Baby. Your Mom was an A cup when she was in college."

"But I want to be bigger!"

"I know, Baby but…"

"Look at yours…I want to have some like you…"

Olivia smiled again and brought her daughter's hands to her mouth and kissed each of them. "You're a beautiful girl, Gracie, and having small breasts is a good thing, too…"

"What?" she questioned, looking into her mother's eyes. "How?"

"Well…for one, women with small breasts don't have as many back problems. They also don't have to worry about them moving around too much…and…you can go without a bra and they still look good…"

"But boys don't like little boobs."

"Oh, there are plenty of boys that like small boobs, Grace. _Plenty_."

"Really?"

"Gracie…" Olivia stood now, wincing from squatting for far too long as she did so. She took her daughter's right hand with her left, leaned over and took the shopping bag, and they continued to walk. "Boys and men all have different preferences. Just like girls do. Some men like long legs, some like short women. Some like short hair, some like long hair. Some prefer blondes and others brunettes. And it's the same with girls, too, right?"

Grace looked ahead now as they walked, her little brain listening carefully.

"You like Justin Bieber and Isabel thinks he's ugly. There's an actor named Pierce Brosnan that your Mom thinks is gorgeous but I don't care for him."

"Who do you think is gorgeous?"

"For a man? Hmmmm…Daniel Craig, maybe? Or Matt Damon? That Hemsworth guy isn't bad, either..." She looked down at her brown-eyed daughter.

Grace grinned up at her. "So everyone likes different things?"

"Exactly…" Olivia offered.

"So someone will like me for who I am?" Grace looked up at her brunette mother.

"Yes, Baby…someone will love you for who you are and fall madly in love with you."

Grace moved into Olivia as they walked and wrapped her arm around her and Olivia felt good knowing that she had, at least temporarily, put their daughter's mind at ease.

* * *

"OK…your mom and I will sit right here on this bench while you go in there, girls."

"OK, Mama!" Isabel and Grace giggled before heading into Claire's Boutique.

"They still have these money traps in the mall?" Alex questioned, disgust in her voice.

They sat on the bench facing the store, watching as Isabel and Grace looked at the stud earrings just inside.

"Oh, come on, Al. You know you loved Claire's when you were a teen."

"We didn't have a Claire's Boutique in Southampton, Liv. And when we came into the city, we didn't go to the mall. My mother never would have set foot in one of these germ-infested hell holes." Alex continued to watch people as they passed.

"Oh, yeah…my Baby was cultured, refined, too high class for the mall…"

"Not too cultured…just never really went…"

They sat now, both of them with their legs crossed, watching the passersby and still keeping an eye on the twins in the store.

Alex leaned in now, holding her black, leather hobo bag on her lap, "Look at those jeans…" she whispered. "She needs two sizes bigger. Don't you think?"

"Alex…"

"She looks like she works for the law firm of Camel Toe and Dunlap…"

Olivia began giggling. "OK, I know Camel toe, but…Dunlap?"

"Her belly dun-lapped over her waistband…" Alex added.

Olivia cackled now. "Jeez, Al…you're on a roll."

Alex elbowed her now. "Look at that shirt. You know…there comes a time in a woman's life that Forever 21 and Wet Seal are not the shops for us…"

"For a non-mall goer, you sure know the stores."

"I read _Vogue_ , Liv. I know the stores, I just don't patronize them."

Olivia shook her head and smiled. Her wife was in a mood today and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Well, someone's shift at Hooter's must have just ended…" Alex mumbled, her eyes on a woman passing them.

The woman's breasts were something out of a comic book and the overly tight button down shirt only accentuated her mammary features, button gap evident along the area in question.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at her wife's musings. "What is going _on_ with you, Alex? Why are you so cranky?"

"Cranky? You mean exhausted and sex-deprived? I haven't had sex in two weeks and, as far as I know, neither have you."

"Two weeks? Has it been two weeks?" Olivia looked up, thinking. Her wife was right. "Yeah, I guess we've both been busy and tired and consumed with work and motherly duties."

And we've both come home, made sure the kids are fed, then we've both brought home at-work work to do at home then, by the time we go to bed, we're out."

"You've been out, Al. Every time I think I might be able to seduce you, I find you passed out somewhere, mouth open, drool dripping out."

"My case and point, Liv…" Another woman walked by now. "Leggings aren't pants," Alex said out of the side of her mouth as they watched a plus-sized woman walk by in a pair of beige stretch pants. "And flesh-colored, to boot?"

"You are _seriously_ in a mood, Babe. Funny, but really out there…"

"Well, Liv…the fact that we're in a mall—not my personal venue of choice—and my lady part deprivation, and the fact that you look drop-dead sexy today, might all be factors for my… _mood_ , as you put it."

"My Baby needs a good plowing…" Olivia giggled.

"That and _more_ ," Alex agreed.

"Mama!" Isabel's excited voice headed out of the store now, Grace close behind. "Can we get these headbands that are in there? They're on sale for a dollar each!"

"Headbands? From there? Isabel do you know how many heads those have probably been on?" Alex questioned.

Olivia took over. "Are they plastic or fabric?" She knew her wife would also want to know.

"Plastic?" Grace said quizzically. "I think…"

Olivia turned to Alex. "They're only a dollar and we can run them through the dishwasher first, Babe. Sanitize them just for your peace of mind." Olivia smiled at her wife who was now giving her the worst stink eye that she thought she had ever seen. She began giggling again.

"Fine…" Alex resigned, folding her arms and looking to her left, continuing to watch people.

"Yea!" Isabel moved into Alex and hugged her and then into Olivia and did the same, Grace also giving her mothers love. The girls waited as Olivia took a five-dollar bill from her wallet and handed it to them.

"Thank you!" Isabel squeaked and then the twins then hurried back into the store.

"We need the change…" Alex called after them.

"Jeez, Alex…you'll get your $2.92 back." Olivia shook her head.

"I'd better…" she sneered.

* * *

AAA

Alex slipped off her robe and hung it on the hook behind the bathroom door. She moved to the open glass shower stall and stepped inside, the water already having warmed to a nice, steamy temperature. She closed the door behind her and ducked her head underneath the hot, soothing water and closed her eyes, relishing in the feel as it ran down her face and body.

She hated that she had been so irritable but she couldn't seem to help it. If anything, it added to her comedic charm and had her wife laughing that day. So, all in all, she was satisfied.

At least with that aspect of her life.

A squeaking of the shower door behind her and then it closed. Then she felt her wife's warm body behind her, pressing against her, the softness of her breasts, her pebbled nipples along her shoulder blades, and she smiled.

"I thought I'd catch you before you became comatose…" Olivia giggled.

Strong hands on her breasts now, thumbs running along her nipples, a light pinching had, and then kisses along the back of her neck.

"Oh, Liv…" Alex breathed, placing her own hands over her wife's, relishing in the sensations that she had longed to feel for, in her opinion, far too long.

Olivia let her right hand slide down her belly now, her mouth continuing to kiss, her left hand continuing to arouse the blonde's breast, and then she felt her wife's finger tips glide enticingly along her folds—slowly yet firmly.

Fingers dipped inside of her now and she moaned at the contact, Olivia swiping her thumb over her clit gently as her fingers went deeper.

"I want to see you, Babe…" Alex tried. "I need to look at you, Liv…"

Olivia stopped what she was doing and Alex turned now. The blonde slowly slid her finger tips up Olivia's back, feeling her silky skin, and then pulled her close, clutching her shoulder blades. Olivia's skilled strength then lifted the blonde's thigh and wrapped her leg around her waist before she clutched Alex's backside with her left hand and let her right hand slip in between them now, her fingers finding their way to her warmth, once more.

Olivia plunged two fingers into her now and Alex gasped, looking deeply into those mesmerizing dark pools as she began breathing more heavily, her body rising slightly with every thrust. Olivia's mouth on her neck now, kissing along the sides, up the most sensitive areas of her flesh before finding its way to her mouth again, taking the blonde into a searing kiss.

Alex tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "Yes, Liv…" she whispered, "…like that…more…"

And she felt Olivia add another finger, thrusting firmly into her, Alex tightening her own walls for maximum pleasure.

Then, complete abandonment and Alex opened her eyes, panting heavily, "Liv, what are you—?"

But she was stopped by Olivia's mouth on her now, the brunette kneeling in front of her, her digits going back inside, her skilled tongue now showing its masterful competence. Alex needed to be anchored, though, and leaned her body slightly backward, feeling as her back and backside hit the cold tile—a cold pleasure—as her wife continued.

With Olivia's tongue swirling and her adept fingers pumping, Alex felt her thighs begin to quake.

"God, Liv…I'm gonna…my legs…"

Olivia wrapped her left arm firmly around her lower backside now, securing her footing, making sure she wouldn't fall when her climax hit.

Alex panted, "Oh, Babe…I'm…I'm…uhhhh, Jeez…I'm—" Then Alex squealed, feeling her eyes shut tightly, her mouth part, as the warm euphoria radiated throughout her core, along her limbs, and through every cell in her body.

Olivia continued to hold her and continued to work her lower lips as Alex's body completed its orgasm.

"Uhhhh…" she moaned softly as she felt the final contraction in her core. "Yeah…" she whispered, head still leaning against the tiles.

Then she felt Olivia's body in front of her again, her breasts pressed to her own, her hot breath against her panting mouth and she opened her eyes to see the most beautiful vision she had ever laid eyes on—her wife smiling.

"Worth a trip to the mall?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Just…" Alex took a deep breath, eyes not leaving her wife, "…kiss me, Liv…"

And she did.

Alex finally experienced relief, the tension easing away, and her wife was about to get the favor returned—granted she could find her bearings and recover from the gratification that the brunette had just given her.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know how you liked this one. I enjoyed writing it and would love to hear from those of you still enjoying. It means so much. Thank you to the ones who do!**

 **Patricia**


	61. Ah, Another Conversation About Sex

A/N: The twins are 10 and Theo is 11.

 _ **Ah, the Joys of Another Conversation About Sex**_

AAA

Alex turned the steering wheel left as she slowly made her way into the alley that would lead them to their townhouse, feeling her eyes mist slightly as Christine and The Phantom sang about only asking one thing of someone. She always got choked up with this particular song and hoped that no one in the car was noticing that her emotions were getting the worst of her.

"Hey! Gracie! That's my pencil!" Isabel squealed from the backseat. "Give it back!"

"Is not!" Grace retorted.

Alex sniffed ever-so-slightly and took a small breath, trying to let it out in a slow, silent stream, collecting herself as she felt her wife lean in closer next to her. The blonde stopped the car and depressed the garage door opener button, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Girls, stop arguing or the pencil is mine," Olivia advised.

Alex now turned her head and looked into her wife's cocoa eyes, her caramel skin flawless, the brunette smiling at her.

"I know how you can get with this song, Al…I know how it always gets you, Babe…"

"You know me well, Liv…" Alex tried a smile as she pulled into the garage and then turned the engine off.

"Grandpa gave me that pencil!" Grace shouted. "Give it back, Izzie!"

"Girls…" Olivia warned, smiling, her eyes not leaving her wife's. "I'll handle the pencil situation…OK? You collect yourself go take a hot shower, and put that eucalyptus tablet on the floor to clear everything up, and I'll take the food in and get the table set, OK?"

"Yeah…I owe you one, Babe…"

Alex had already had a tiring day and felt as though a cold might be trying to fight its way into her body, complete with a minor sore throat and a slight headache. What she needed was a nice, relaxing evening, not doing anything except taking care of her basic needs—food, rest, and love from her family.

They had gotten a plump, full rotisserie chicken meal with a few side dishes from the _Whole Foods Gourmet_ so they wouldn't have the hassle of cooking and were now home to relax and enjoy it.

But her wife seemed to be the picture of optimism and understanding and the blonde was more than grateful for her presence and her nurturing, patient ways.

* * *

OOO

"And Steven said that his parents have sex and he sometimes watches them and can hear them, too." Isabel forked a piece of chicken into her mouth and then shoved a little piece that hung out in with her forefinger.

Olivia paused from chewing and lifted her water glass to her mouth as she looked at her wife. The brunette widened her eyes at Alex and the blonde shook her head and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

Alex was casual after her shower in a pair of gray lounge pants and a matching hoodie, and the brunette was in a pair of jeans and a black, crewneck sweatshirt, both of their tresses in loose clips.

"Who is Steven and when did he tell you this, Isabel?" Alex questioned.

Then, Isabel's story came out in a rush of words. No pauses, no stopping for breaths. "At school today, at lunch, he was sitting behind me ,and Melissa and I were talking and he started making these sounds and Melissa and I stopped talking and listened and he said what are you looking at and we said nothing and he said did you hear me talking and I said yes and he said that's what his mom and dad sound like and that his mom is really loud and she always says that she's coming and she's coming and he says he's coming too and then she yells it and screams and then she gets quiet after that and then they both are quiet." Isabel finally took a breath and looked down at her plate and then pierced some green bean amandine with her fork.

Olivia raised her eyebrows and eyed her wife again. "Did he say anything else, Iz?" Olivia casually forked a bite of broccoli salad.

"Yeah. Then he said that it's called an orgasm. That it's when people have sex and scream because it feels so good." Her tone was nonchalant, disconnected, as it should be for a ten-year-old.

Olivia looked at Grace who was watching her sister and chewing, their brown-eyed girl listening carefully, her little mind processing.

"Where were you, Gracie? Were you there, too?"

Grace's brown eyes met her own and she shook her head. "I didn't hear him say that but I came in after and Isabel told me what he said. He left when I got there 'cuz he's a year younger."

"Is this high school?" Alex questioned looking at the brunette. "Or is this elementary school, Liv?"

"So, is that what an orgasm is? If it feels good why do people scream?" Isabel inquired as she lifted her glass of milk and began to sip.

Olivia watched Alex swallow hard and she decided to take over. "It's…" Olivia began, letting her eyes glance at Theo who looked uncomfortably intrigued. She could tell that he wanted information but also, most likely knew what it was already, but needed confirmation. "It is something that two people that love each other do…"

"And it's sex, right?" Isabel inquired, brow furrowed.

Olivia opened her mouth and nodded slowly, "Yes. It has to do with sex."

"Do you and Mommy do that, too? And have orgasms?"

Olivia looked at Alex again and watched as her wife scrubbed her left hand over her face—up and down—and then reached for her water glass and took a few gulps.

Olivia looked back at the children, "Hey, guys…how about you three get your school stuff ready for tomorrow. Gracie and Isabel, you have that field trip to the symphony so you have to pick out what you're gonna wear and Theo, your soccer uniform is really wrinkled from the dryer. It needs a little ironing. Why don't you go on up and your Mom and I will talk to each other and then we'll come and talk to you. OK? How does that sound?"

Alex was up now, taking Olivia's plate and then stacking her own on top of it, catching eyes with her. Her blonde wife's look said it all—resignation, appreciation, and a huge dollop of discomfort spread across her expression.

Olivia stood as well and the kids did, too. The brunette leaned into her wife, "I got this, Babe. Don't worry. You and I will talk…" Olivia took two large serving dishes from the middle as the kids left the room, "…and we can formulate what to say…OK?"

Alex nodded and then released a breath, "Thanks, Liv…"

"No problem, Babe…" she smiled.

* * *

Kitchen cleaned. Dishwasher on. Kids in their rooms. Olivia was in the guest room. She opened the closet and took the ironing board from it and set it up, and then took the iron from the top shelf and set it on top and then plugged it in.

"We could call my brother…" Alex's voice entered now.

Olivia looked up from setting the appliance to medium. "No, Al. We can't just call your brother every single time Theo needs a sex talk. We're his mothers and he can hear it from us, too. Besides…" Olivia moved to the bed and took Isabel's dark gray taffeta dress from where it was laying and then placed it on the ironing board, "…Jonathan's probably covered what orgasms are, or at least ejaculations, with Theo, already…"

Olivia watched her wife visibly bristle again and fold her arms, eyes focused on the dress, blue eyes glazing over.

"You're right, Liv…we can't just depend on him for all of this, but…I'm…" cerulean pools focused on her now, "…it's just so…"

"I know, Babe…" Olivia moved closer now, "…and I think it's so cute, too. How when you and I are intimate, you have no problem…" Olivia cleared her throat facetiously, "… _expressing_ yourself. But when it comes to talking to the kids, you get really anxious…it's—"

"Pathetic, Liv…" Alex interrupted. "It's absolutely pathetic. I should be able to do this because, you're right, I have no problem talking about it with you," Alex smirked, "for the most part…"

"I was gonna say it's adorable, but..." Olivia smirked and pulled the dress through the narrow end of the ironing board, laying it flat. "But, you know...you still don't use the right lingo, Al…those naughty words still don't escape that beautiful mouth. Since we started dating again…before we were married. I think you got past lesson one with the p word...remember?" Olivia smiled as she ran the warm iron over the skirt portion of the dress.

"You never gave me any more lessons, Liv…" Alex smiled, "…like you said you would…You only gave me that one..."

Olivia looked up and saw Alex smirking. "You want another lesson, Babe? I'll give it to you…your second word is… _orgasm_ …say it with me…"

"Or-gas-uhm…" Alex repeated slowly, together with her wife, before smiling and shaking her head.

"We can do this, Alex. Just let me take the reins and guide this one. It will be fine. I promise…"

"OK, Liv…I trust you…"

* * *

AAA

Alex watched her wife as she lightly knocked on the twins' room door, music coming from the other side—what sounded like Miley Cyrus' _We Can't Stop._ She eyed her profile, that nose, that mouth, the intensity of that chocolate gaze as the brunette prepared for this conversation.

It was the same look that she had seen so many times before they went into an interrogation room—determined, focused, all business.

But these were their children. Brown eyes turned and focused on her own now and Alex watched as the serious façade cracked and the brunette smiled at her.

"We can do this, Alex…OK?"

Alex only nodded, admiring her wife's ability to somehow make everything OK just from a simple smile. She had always had that capability.

Olivia knocked again and then called through the wooden partition, "Turn the music down…open up, girls!"

"Jeez, Liv…like a raid up in here…"

"Hands where I can see them…" the brunette offered.

Alex only leaned in and kissed her shoulder softly, "Exactly…my bad ass..." she whispered.

The door opened and both girls were standing there, music now turned off, a soft glow radiating throughout the room from their bedside lamps, Hillary sleeping at the foot of Grace's bed—her safe place as of late.

"Looks good in here, guys," Olivia commented. "Nice and neat."

"You're ready to talk about it now?" Isabel raised her eyebrows.

Olivia chuckled, "Yes, Iz… _I'm_ ready."

The brunette eyed her now, her wife's gaze going to her folded arms, which Alex couldn't seem to separate right now.

Olivia sat at the foot of the closest bed to the door—Isabel's—and Alex gingerly sat to her right while the girls sat on the floor in front of them, Isabel's knees to her chest, arms holding them, Grace's legs criss-crossed.

"OK…so…" Olivia began.

"Orgasms and loud screaming," Isabel reminded her.

"We've got another Cabot elephant, Al…" Olivia whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "OK, yes…let me explain an orgasm. When you are an _adult_ woman, you will find someone that you want to love. Someone that you want to be close with and share everything with—"

"Like you and Mommy?" Isabel questioned.

"Yes, like your Mommy and me…and you'll want to be close to them and you'll want to share your bodies with each other and make each other feel good."

The girls waited patiently, their eyes fixed on Olivia.

"And then you'll have a feeling in your…vagina…it will feel really good and that is what an orgasm is."

"But why do people scream, then?"

"I don't know if people scream, but some people get loud…when you're happy, don't you get a little loud, Iz?"

"Yeah and I laugh, too."

"Well, laughing can happen during it, too." Olivia's tone was matter-of-fact. "But that's the love that you feel with the other person and laughing means you're happy, right?"

Isabel and Grace both nodded.

"So is that why we hear Mommy being loud sometimes and you laughing, Mama?"

Olivia opened her mouth and then brought her lips inward to avoid a full out grin, her body jostling with laughter. She looked at her wife now.

Alex shook her head, "Not a word, Liv…"

"Evidence, Al…"

"Be quiet…"

"I can, Al. But you, apparently, can't…" Olivia winked and then turned back to the girls. "So, do we understand now?" Olivia was suddenly back to business-mother mode. "You have to understand that talking about it at school isn't OK, guys. You understand that?"

"Why, Mama?"

"Because it's a private thing between two people that love each other and want to share that special part of their love. Does that make sense?"

They nodded again.

"So, it's only for you and the person you love, right?" Grace questioned now, pushing her glasses up with her forefinger and crinkling her nose.

"Yes, Baby. Exactly…" Olivia smiled.

"But talking with us about it is OK. Alright?" Alex finally offered.

"But Mommy, you don't look happy right now…" Isabel observed.

Alex watched Olivia giggle again.

"Your Mom just has a hard time talking about it. You're our babies and we don't ever want you to grow up, right, Al?"

Alex looked at the brunette, "Right, Liv. We want you to be our babies forever."

"Are we clear on everything, girls? Are we good?" Olivia inquired.

"We're good…" Grace said softly.

Both girls stood and moved into their mothers, hugging each tightly.

* * *

OOO

"This is the hard one, Liv…" Alex commented as they stood in front of Theo's door, staring at the painted wood.

"That's why I thought I'd leave it up to you, Babe…" Olivia watched as her wife's face fell. She then put her hand on her back and began rubbing gently. "I'm kidding, Al. I wouldn't do that to you…"

"Jeez, Liv…I almost had a coronary…"

"Calm down, Babe…you ready?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Alex took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah…let's do this…"

Olivia knocked and the door immediately opened to reveal their boy in a pair of red, cargo sweatpants and a white T-shirt. He smiled and opened the door further.

"Hey, Theo…" Olivia declared cheerily.

"Hey, Mama…" He moved to his bed and sat, history textbook open on top of his quilt, spiral notebook next to it, pencil on top, and tucked his left leg beneath him.

"We wanted to talk to you, Baby…see if there's anything that you want to know. Any questions you have for us?" Olivia sat at the end of the bed and grabbed his bare foot, squeezing reassuringly.

He looked up from his book and smiled. "Not really."

"Well, you looked like you had some questions downstairs when we were talking about it at dinner."

Theo shook his head. "I don't…Uncle Johnny has already talked to me and he told me the same thing for what happens to guys, except he talked about what happens to us and how stuff comes out of it…"

Olivia looked at her wife and watched as Alex closed her eyes for a little too long and watched as her jaw muscles tightened and she ground her teeth. They both then returned their gazes to their son.

"Then what was that look at the table, Theo?" Alex now asked.

"I was just enjoying watching you two. How uncomfortable you got." He smirked.

" _I_ wasn't uncomfortable…maybe your mom was but I am fine with this…" Olivia offered.

" _Are_ you?" Theo raised his eyebrows, trying not to smile.

"Well, my boy, it is my job to be OK with sex…and with talking about it…"

"But this is different, Babe…" Alex began now, looking at Olivia, "…this is intimacy and love and…meaningful…"

They caught eyes with each other and Alex smiled.

"The things we deal with at work are night and day compared to what love is…" Alex continued. "So, talking about the ooey gooey part and the sappy sweet part and how amazing it is, is harder than talking about the cold, hard, clinical facts."

"Well said, Babe…" Olivia winked. "So…you don't have any questions, Theo? Not one?"

"No…I think it's great that you and Mom are still so much in love…" he looked at them and repeated more softly, "…I think it's great…"

 _Does that mean he's heard us?_ Alex wondered, furrowing her brow.

"Well, if you do have any questions, you know that we're here, Theo. OK?" Olivia advised, standing now and leaning over their son and kissing his forehead.

"I know, Mama…"

Alex moved to kiss their son, as well, placing a soft peck on his cheek.

They looked at him together, already back to his studying, and then turned and left the room, closing the door after them.

* * *

"God, you're so _tense_ , Alex…" Olivia continued to rub her wife's shoulders as the blonde filled the coffee pot with tap water for the following morning.

"Not any more than usual, Liv…" Alex shrugged her shoulders, trying to shake her wife off, and then smiled. " _Stop_ , Olivia…I'm not tense, but you always like to pretend that I am…"

"Oh, really?" Olivia pressed her warm front to Alex's back and began laughing, and the blonde felt her wife's forehead rest in between her shoulder blades and smelled her shampoo and perfume. "God, I can barely dig my thumbs in your muscles, they're so tight…"

Alex finished setting the timer on the machine and then turned fully now, watching as her wife moved in again, this time pressing her hips to her own.

"I'm fine. We did it. It's over with. I'm good, Babe…" Alex leaned in and kissed her quickly before pulling away and smiling.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Sure you are…" Olivia took her hands to Alex's shoulders, this time, from the front. "I think you are very rigid right now, but…I have a feeling there are other parts of you that aren't as…" Olivia looked up at the ceiling, "…how shall I put this…" she looked back at Alex, "… _tight_? I'll bet other areas will be easier to... _loosen_...""

Alex began laughing and shook her head.

"See? I knew it. There it is…my wife that _can_ express herself sexually."

"I never have a problem with that with you, Liv. You know that…"

"I know, Babe…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her fully now, moaning in the process, "…I never doubt that, Al…"

"What about you? Have you ever had an orgasm?" Alex began giggling again.

"Hmmm…" Olivia looked up again, "…let me think…I have probably had at least a thousand…" She looked back at her wife, "…and they were all with you, Babe…" Olivia pressed herself more firmly against her and leaned the blonde backwards, Alex's backside firmly locked in between her wife's body and the kitchen counter.

"A thousand, huh?" Alex smiled.

Olivia nodded.

"Shall we go for one-thousand one?"

Olivia pulled away and held her hand out, not saying a word. Only flashing that devilish grin that could make the blonde's knees go weak, her heart race just a little bit faster. Alex placed her hand into her wife's and they made their way down the hallway and up the stairs.

* * *

OOO

Olivia gasped as she tilted her head back further into her pillow, her wife's mouth on her lower lips as the blonde pleasured her beneath the thin sheet that was covering both of them.

The warmth began now, radiating from her lower lips, her core on fire as the euphoric sensations came on quickly.

"Oh, God, Alex…" Olivia moaned, her voice deep and raspy. "Jesus…keep going, Babe…"

Then Olivia heard a soft shushing come from her wife, her mouth only leaving her heated skin momentarily before she was back to pleasing her.

Olivia tried a laugh but then was overtaken by the building sensation as her wife flicked her clit quickly—fluttering her strong, wet, adept muscle brilliantly over her swollen bud.

"Oh… _God_ , Alex…" Olivia's voice was loud now, unrestrained, and then she felt a vacancy below but a presence above. She opened her eyes to find Alex next to her. Olivia panted, "Why'd you…? What are you…? Alex…?"

"Shhhh…Liv. We have to be quiet now that they know what the noises are and mean."

"Alex, please get back down there. I _beg_ you. I'm so ready right now...my lady business is throbbing. I need to come, Babe. Please don't leave me like this…"

"You gonna be quiet?"

Olivia nodded, smiling. "Get your fine ass back down there, Babe…"

"Yes, Ma'am…"

Then Olivia felt it again—the warmth, the wetness, the absolute exquisiteness of her wife's mouth on her again.

Olivia moaned, this time the timbre was higher, her panting beginning immediately, and then she felt Alex's soft palm cover her mouth as she let her release go, her voice muffled behind her wife's hand.

Alex continued her motions until Olivia's body succumbed to the final contraction of her climax.

Olivia felt her wife next to her again and her waist being clutched.

"Speaking of evidence, Liv…there's mine…"

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia questioned, her breathing still heavy. "Evidence for what, Al?"

"That my wife is louder…"

"Is this a challenge?" Olivia opened her eyes now to find her wife watching her.

"Game on, Liv. Game on…"

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Would love to hear from you.


	62. The Long-Awaited Unanticipated Massage

**A/N: This one-shot refers to a certification that Olivia got in the art of prenatal and shiatsu massage for her wife while she was pregnant, referred to in Part III, Chapter 61. As we know, Alex went into labor (was in labor) during her baby shower and Olivia never had the chance to use her newly found skills.**

 **This one-shot takes place after the twins are born and Olivia gives Alex the massage that she had been needing and wanting. The twins are about three months old and this takes place in between Part III and Part IV.**

 **I also want to let you know that this "Memories" section will only go to Chapter 100. After one-shot 100, it will cease. So there will be plenty more to enjoy :)**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **The Long-Awaited Unanticipated Pre/Post Pregnancy Massage**_

OOO

Olivia lifted an amber bottle of massage oil and studied the label before she opened the flip-top cap with her thumb to smell the scent. She was at _The Whole Foods Gourmet_ just making a quick stop on her way home after getting off of work at _Haven House_ and then picking Theo up at Aunt Carolyn's.

It was two o'clock and her wife had been at home, taking care of the twins all day for the past three and a half weeks, and she knew that Alex had been overwhelmed lately, especially after her mother had left from her eight-week-long stay with them to help her daughter out with the birth of her grandbabies.

The scent of jasmine and sandalwood hit her senses and she smiled, knowing that her wife would love the scent, just as she did, while she inhaled the spicy, sensually-rich aroma. She nodded and smiled to herself as she dropped the plastic bottle into the cart behind Theo, who was in his carrier in the front of the shopping cart.

Her cell phone vibrated in her back pocket and she slipped it from her jeans to answer it. Seeing that it was her wife she smiled as she slid the screen to answer. "It's your Mommy, Theo!" she cooed before putting the cell to her ear. "Hey, Babe. I was just gonna call you. Need anything from the store?" Olivia continued on, making her way down the aisle and to the produce section of the massive establishment.

"Hey, Liv…just…come home, please, Babe."

"What's wrong, Alex? Is everything OK?"

She could hear her wife's smile through the phone, "I'm fine, Liv…I just want to see you and know that you're here. The twins have been really fussy today. I just fed them and they're right here, in my arms, about to conk out."

"OK, Al. I just have a couple of things to pick up and then I'll be home, OK?"

"OK, Liv…can you get some of those chocolate covered cashews?"

Olivia smiled, "Of course I can. Anything else?"

"Just you…home…"

"Got it, Babe. I'll see you soon…" Olivia depressed the red "phone" icon and then placed it back in her pocket and eyed Theo who was watching her, smiling. "Your mommy needs chocolate, Theo. We have to get her chocolate, OK?"

Theo giggled and his hands went wild as he thrust his feet upward in a bobbing motion. "Mah-moh…bzzzz…mmm…"

"Yeah, Baby! I'm excited, too!" Her cell phone vibrated once more and she slipped it from her pocket again. "Grand Central Station, up in here, Theo!" She slid to answer, "Yeah, Babe? Forget something?"

"Yeah, Baby…" a male voice answered.

"Jonathan…hey…" The brunette let out a breath of impatience.

"Hey, Olivia…everything OK?"

"Yeah, why?" Olivia lifted a bunch of red leaf lettuce from the display and placed it into a thin, clear bag.

"My sister OK?"

"Why, Jonathan?" She twirled the bag around and then placed a twist-tie on the end before dropping it into the cart.

"Well, she called me today…crying…"

Olivia furrowed her brow. "What?"

"They were happy tears but my sister seems really emotional…is she alright?"

"Yeah, Jonathan. You know…she's been at home with the girls for about a month, doing everything on her own…she's just exhausted. She needs a break every now and then."

"But she's OK?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes. She's OK. She's just happy. Overwhelmed, but happy."

"OK. Just wanted to make sure. I was gonna stop by your house after my shift this evening…"

"OK, Jonathan…here's what I need you _not_ to do… _don't_ come by… _don't_ call… _don't_ interrupt. I have something planned for your sister and I think she'll like it. And it requires peace and quiet and relaxation."

"So…come by? Interrupt? Call frequently?"

" _Jonathan_ …" Olivia warned.

"I got it. Don't worry."

"Good. Adhere to the plan and no one gets hurt," Olivia offered, smiling as she made her way to the check-out lane that was open. She smiled at the clerk as she grabbed a clear container of her wife's chocolate covered nuts from the last-minute impulse buys next to her before she began emptying her cart and placing the items on the moving belt.

"I know better than to mess with Detective Benson," he offered.

"Damn right, Jonathan. Damn right."

* * *

AAA

Alex carefully placed Grace into the bassinet—Isabel already snuggled and asleep inside—and then placed a gentle kiss on both of the twins' cheeks before pulling back and looking at them.

She smiled and folded her arms, watching as they slept. It was two forty-five and they were finally asleep. Her morning and early afternoon had been spent with an earful of whining, crying, and whimpering—mostly from the twins and a sprinkle from herself—and she was happy to see that their eyes were finally closed and their breathing was steady—already in a peaceful slumber.

The garage door beneath the master bedroom could be heard and felt rumbling and she knew that her wife had just gotten home. She smiled as she moved to the mirror of the bureau and looked at herself, only wearing her baby blue silk robe, her hair in a loose butterfly clip, her glasses on.

She was exhausted. Of that there was no doubt. She opened her mouth and yawned widely as she took her brush from the dresser top and then took her hair out of her clip and placed it on top of the wooden surface before beginning to brush her long locks.

Olivia had been gone for seven or more hours of the day and the blonde had been home taking care of the twins for that time. It had been solely her for that span of time and, although she was relishing in her time with her newborns, she missed her wife's presence and missed her wife's helping hand during the day, only longing to see her, to hear her voice, and to feel her calming presence in the way that only Olivia could provide.

She always wanted to look good for her wife when she came home, but felt that she had been letting her down in some way lately. She knew that the bags beneath her eyes, the redness in them, and the fatigue that was spread across her face was unavoidable, but she wanted to look her best for Olivia, nonetheless.

After all, they were newlyweds—with only a couple of years under their proverbial belts—and she wanted to keep appearances as much as she could.

But it had been difficult.

If Alex wasn't breastfeeding, she was sleeping. If she wasn't playing and talking with the girls and Theo, then she was sleeping. If she wasn't listening to her wife talk about her day, she was sleeping. And to top it all off, she was going to return to work soon—starting a new position at the law high school in less than a weeks' time.

She felt the brunette's presence before she heard or saw her and then readjusted her hair into the clip before turning to find her wife standing there, just behind her, smiling.

"Hey, Al…you OK?"

Alex turned fully now and looked at her wife who looked amazingly put together in only a pair of black jeans and a chocolate brown silk top, her hair down and straight in a classic Benson side-angled bob. "Yeah, Liv…hey…how are you?"

Olivia slithered her left arm around her, Theo on her right hip, and then looked down at the bassinet. "Sleeping?"

"Yeah, finally…like I said earlier, they've been ornery most of the day…" Alex placed a soft kiss on Theo's cheek and smiled.

"Well…" Olivia began, "…they're sleeping now…and I'm about to put Theo in his crib, so…we'll have a little time…" Olivia let her mouth hover over her wife's.

Alex smiled, "A little time for what, Babe?"

"A little time for some Alex pampering…" Olivia closed the distance and pressed her warm plushness to the blonde's, taking her time with a short, but sensual, kiss.

"Mmmm…" Alex moaned before pulling away, raising her eyebrows, "Oh, yeah?"

Theo began rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists, a signal that their son was getting tired. He rested his head on Olivia's shoulder and watched his blonde mother.

"By the way, your brother called me and was worried about you…"

Alex sighed and cocked her head to the side, "I'm fine, Olivia…I just…"

Olivia moved in closer and placed another soft kiss on her wife's lips, "I know, Alex…you don't have to say anything. I told him you were fine. That you were just overwhelmed. I wish I could be here with you all day, every day, helping you through this…"

"I know you do, Liv, but…you have to work. I have to work in just a few days…" Alex felt her lower lip tremble now and she made every effort to keep from bawling.

"Alex…" Olivia began, " …I want to treat you…I bought some oil…and your cashews…" The brunette winked.

Alex raised her eyebrows once more, "Oil?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah…and I know that I never got to display my skills when you were pregnant, so I want to do that this afternoon while the kids are napping."

Alex felt her body relax and become stimulated all at once. "Really?"

"Really, Babe…let's put Theo down, turn the monitor on, and I can show you what I've learned in that class. How does that sound?"

"God, Olivia…it sounds amazing…I would love that, Babe."

"OK…" Olivia smiled, "…then let's do that, Al…let me treat you…"

Alex smiled, knowing that her wife would take care of her for the rest of the evening, in only the way the brunette could always do.

* * *

OOO

Olivia stood over Alex, her wife laying on the bed, completely nude. The blonde's eyes were focused on her and those cerulean pools had gotten even more pronounced as Olivia prepared for what she was about to do. The brunette detective had changed into a burgundy spaghetti strapped camisole and black yoga pants and put her hair in a ponytail, her feet bare, an she was ready to help her wife begin to relax.

She watched as Alex's body trembled slightly, her senses heightened now as she lay, completely exposed to the brunette.

"What's that?" Alex watched her wife's hands.

Olivia opened the small tube and then squeezed a small amount into her palm and then set it on the bedside table. Alex's eyes flitted to her own.

"Oil, Babe. I picked it up along with the lettuce and your sweet tooth fix…don't worry about it. In a few minutes you won't care what it is or where it's from." Olivia smiled as she rubbed her palms together. "I need you to turn over onto your stomach, Al."

Dutifully, Alex rolled over onto her stomach, that bare, porcelain ass now on display, and Olivia couldn't help but want to reach out and take both hands to it. But she refrained. She watched as the blonde put her arms awkwardly to her sides.

Olivia placed her right knee on the bed and then leaned into her wife's ear, whispering, "What are you so nervous about?"

She watched Alex's eyes close and her wife smile, "I'm not nervous. I'm just anticipating, Liv…"

"Well, anticipate pleasure, Alex. Only pleasure involved here, Babe…" Olivia took a rolled towel and placed it beneath her wife's feet to raise them slightly. "Turn your head to the left, Babe. It's part of the accuracy of the massage."

Alex did as she was told, her eyes flitting open briefly as she smiled, and then Olivia placed her oiled hands on Alex's shoulders now and began rubbing, letting her thumbs dig into her flesh, her muscles.

Alex moaned, her wife already enjoying the experience. Olivia let her left thumb press into her wife's silky, oiled flesh and then let her fingers dance along the right side of her spine, traveling downward, her hand cradling her sacrum, as was necessary throughout the shiatsu massage, from what she had learned.

AAA

Alex could hear her wife breathing deeply as she continued. The pressure on her muscles felt divine and she felt her body relaxing with every press, every touch, every nuance of what her wife was doing to her.

Fingers traveled up and down the sides of her spine, and she felt one of her wife's hands warm against her lower back, just above her backside, and she had the intense sensation of being secure, safe, loved.

Behind closed lids, she could feel the moisture of her emotions as she silently counted the ways that she was the luckiest woman in the world. She gasped as Olivia found a knot and began working it—not too hard, not too soft—the tension from that particular area being released as she worked it.

"Is it OK?" Olivia's gentle voice husked closed to her ear.

"Yeah, Babe…it's perfect…" Alex tried.

Strong hands gliding down her back, then a brushing motion outward, away from her spine, and every time the brunette's hands just scarcely reached the lower point of her back, she felt her body jump slightly.

The weight of her wife now and Alex felt Olivia straddle her at her knees as she continued to focus on her back.

Then, strong hands on her backside and she felt Olivia giggling.

"This isn't part of it, but I couldn't resist…" Olivia whispered, firmly kneading the flesh of her ass.

"You do…what you need to do, Liv…" Alex smiled. "I'm completely under your control, Babe…"

"Oh, I know that, Alex…"

For the next few minutes, Olivia continued on her back, continuing to draw out the built-up tightness, making sure she hit all of the points that needed to be released.

"Roll over, Babe…" Olivia instructed softly, her warm breath hot against the blonde's ear.

Alex felt her wife's weight lift and she rolled over, now exposed once more, and she placed her light fingertips on her belly, just watching the brunette.

Cocoa eyes looked into her own and Olivia smiled—that sweet precious grin that said it all—and Alex felt the love that her wife exuded just from that simple look.

"I have to slip behind you, Al…"

Olivia moved the pillows now and then wedged her way behind the blonde, letting Alex's head rest in the brunette's lap. Olivia held her neck in her hands and began working the muscles side to side, pulling upward in a sweeping motion and then making waves along her muscles.

"Mmmm…" Alex moaned, "…nice…"

"I'm glad you like it, Alex…"

Alex felt lips on her forehead—warm and soft—and smelled her wife's perfume before the brunette pulled away.

"You deserve every second of this. You've been working so hard with our girls…I'm so proud of you, Babe…"

Alex felt a lump form in her throat and her eyes fill with wetness once more. "Thanks, Liv…that means so much coming from you…" Her voice was lazy, oozing contentment as her wife continued, reaching underneath her back and continuing to brush upward along her muscles.

Tiny cries from the bassinet now and, as if by coincidence, Theo's tiny wails could also be heard from the baby monitor.

Alex's eyes popped open and she looked at her wife, who was smiling down at her.

"I love you, Olivia…thank you…"

Olivia leaned down once more and kissed her nose. "I love you, Al…I guess motherly duties call?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah…I guess so, Babe…thank you…"

Olivia moved from behind her and then wiped her hands on the towel that was beneath the blonde's feet before reaching into the bassinet and taking Isabel—the only one fussing—while Grace was still sound asleep. She cradled her in her arms and began rocking her.

Alex began to sit up and closed her eyes briefly, feeling slightly dizzy, her whole being now relaxed.

"Slowly, Al…I just released a whole bunch of toxins. There's a bottle of water right next to you. You need to drink water for the rest of the day to flush the bad things out of your system."

Alex sat up fully and reached for the bottle and uncapped it. She began swigging as she watched the brunette kiss Isabel's cheek softly, still swaying her to and fro.

Theo's cries started up again and Alex smiled at her wife.

"I'll get our boy…"

"Sounds good, Al. And I've got dinner. You just take your time and savor the feeling. OK?"

Alex nodded and reached for her robe from the bench at the end of the bed. "I will…and Liv…" She slipped it on and tied the belt loosely, "…thank you again…"

"No problem, Al…"

* * *

"Let's Talk About Sex" by Salt-n-Pepa was playing as the blonde descended the steps, and she heard Olivia rapping with the music before she entered the kitchen and saw her shaking her hips at the stove.

The blonde had taken a shower and slipped into a pair of heather gray joggers and a fitted white V-neck t-shirt and was still reeling from the jelly-like state that her wife had sent her body into. Relaxation oozed from her every pore and her contentment was only enhanced from seeing her wife so jovial as she prepared dinner.

"Hot to trot, make any man's eyes pop, so you just got to get, whatever she don't got…" Olivia rapped.

Alex eyed the twins in their bassinet by the kitchen table and then looked at Theo in his high chair.

"Mah-moh! Bot! Spppzzzz!" Theo drooled as he pounded a wooden spoon on the tray of his high chair. Mashed banana was spread all over the surface and his hands were covered with the mushy, slimy fruit.

"Hey, Baby…" Alex cooed as she walked over to him and placed a kiss on his mouth, tasting the remnants of banana.

She moved up to her wife now and Olivia half-turned, smiling.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey…what's for dinner?" Alex looked over her wife's shoulder at the pan on the stove, a heavenly smell being emitted from the area.

"Smothered chicken in a mushroom cream sauce and cheese polenta and a red leaf salad."

Alex slithered her arms around the brunette and kissed her neck gently. "Sounds wonderful."

"How do you feel? Good?" Olivia reached for the knob and turned the element off.

"More than good, Liv. I feel incredible…"

Olivia turned now and took the blonde's face into her hands, eyeing her mouth. "I'm so glad I can help you, at least, in that way, Babe." She pressed her mouth to hers and kissed her passionately.

Alex began giggling. "And that mouth…you tease me, Babe."

"Well, I don't want to _tease_ you, Al…this mouth is available to you twenty-four seven, as it has always been." Olivia smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm gonna sleep well tonight, Liv. That's for sure. Thanks to you."

"Unless our little choruses sing their cravings in the middle of the night…"

"Yeah…they've all been sleeping through the night for the past week, so that's a good thing."

"It is…" Olivia pulled her into a hug, her body warm and comforting, her scent intoxicating, and Alex closed her eyes, gripping her with equal fervor.

Alex smiled. "I'm starving…"

"For food?"

"For many things, Liv. Food being just one of them."

"Well…" Olivia pulled away now, "…let's eat dinner and then we can, at least, _try_ and satisfy your other hunger later. Deal?" Olivia chuckled.

"Deal, Babe."

* * *

As always, I would love to hear what you think. Thank you for reading!


	63. That's What She Said

**A/N: Oh, Alex. Gotta love her in this one. I really enjoy writing the competitive side of her. In this one-shot, the kids are 12 and 11.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **That's What She Said**_

They had decided to eat dinner at _Pizza Beach_ on 3rd Avenue and 81st Street—a cute little pizzeria with a beach motif. Surfboards hanging on the walls, white metal tables and red plastic chairs, each with a number painted in red on the surface—the table number as well as a nod to lifeguard towers that lined typical beaches across the country.

They had ordered a vodka pizza with fresh mozzarella, fresh basil and a creamy vodka sauce, and another quattro formaggi pizza that had caramelized onions and the typical four cheeses on top. Accompanying the carbs on the table was one of the best Romaine lettuce Caesar salads in the city.

It had been snowing outside, all day, and the snow was piled up along the sides of the streets and sidewalks, the wind blustery in this week before Christmas, but the Benson-Cabots were cozy and warm inside, enjoying their meal and their company.

Grace had won the spelling bee, beating out forty other contestants that day and the family had cause for a celebration.

"So, Gracie. Spell the winning word for us again," Olivia coaxed.

"Thamaturge…t-h-a-m-a-t-u-r-g-e. Thamaturge."

Olivia widened her eyes at her wife. "I hadn't even heard that word before, my girl. Had you?" She looked back at their brown-eyed daughter.

Grace nodded. "I studied the words in the book and that was one of them."

"What does it mean, Baby?" Alex questioned, piercing a bite of Caesar salad onto her fork.

"It's a worker of wonders and a performer of miracles or a magician." Her tone was matter-of-fact as she took a bite of her cheesy slice.

"I filmed it on my phone, Al. So we can watch it later."

Alex hadn't been able to make it to the spelling bee that morning due to having to be present in court for most of the day. There hadn't been any way that she could take off, even for an hour, and had to remain at the courthouse to continue with proceedings on a multiple rape case.

"Sorry I couldn't make it, Gracie. I wish I had been there to see you win it, my love." Alex brought her lips inward and cocked her head to the side.

"It's OK, Mommy. I understand. We can watch it later and you can see how Joey Messina was sweating through his shirt at the end," she giggled. "He was _so_ nervous."

"But you weren't. Right, my girl?" Olivia questioned, smiling.

Grace shook her head, "Nope. Not at all. Theo helped me with my nerves before it started and he just told me I could do it and that I was the smartest person he knows, besides you and Mommy." She smiled at her brother who looked suddenly embarrassed.

"That's our boy," Alex offered.

"Is that the Benson-Cabots I see? Hey, hey, hey!" a loud male voice boomed as the bells rang on the front door, a wave of frigid air entering the establishment.

"Uncle Johnny!" Theo beamed.

The girls shouted their greetings as well and their burly uncle came close and kissed the tops of the girls' heads and then patted his nephew on the back heartily.

"It's colder than a witch's ti—"

" _Jonathan_ …" Alex warned, blue eyes steely.

"Well, it's really cold out there. Cold enough to roast chestnuts on an open fire," he declared happily.

"That's what _she_ said," Theo giggled.

Jonathan smirked at his nephew and then bumped his hip with their son's shoulder.

"What are you doing here, big bro?" Alex inquired, lifting her water glass to her mouth.

"Picking up a couple of pizzas for dinner. Casey didn't feel like cooking and it looks like we're gonna get even more snow tonight, so I thought I'd help her out and come get these delicious pies. Weather says we might get two more feet tonight."

"That's what _she_ said," Theo offered once more.

Alex narrowed her eyes at their son and then looked at the brunette. Olivia only shrugged, shook her head, and continued chewing.

"Theo, do you still wanna try and make that guitar show next Saturday? I hear that the most expensive Fender will be there on display."

"Cool! I would love to be able to hold it, but I would be fine just looking at it, too!"

Jonathan leaned over Theo and said, out of the side of his mouth, "That's what she said…"

Theo began chuckling and shaking his head.

"What's with this little expression, John-John? Did you teach him that?"

"Ah, Allie, it's completely harmless. We're just having a little fun…"

"That's what _she_ said," Olivia added.

Alex glared at her, her mouth open in shock. "Not you too, Liv…"

"It's funny, Alex…"

"Well, I fail to see the humor. Most of those 'that's what _she_ said' jokes are off-color, anyway, my big, older, more mature brother." Her icy gaze was back on the towering muscled man once more, his navy puffer coat, scarf and knit hat making him look all the more intimidating with his size.

"Oooooh-kaaaay…he drawled. "And that's my cue. You all have a wonderful evening and I'll call you about next weekend. OK, Bud?" He looked at Theo.

Theo nodded and smiled and they all watched Jonathan go to the counter to get his order.

"Jeez, Alex…it's a joke." Olivia took another slice of four-cheese from the pan and placed it on her plate.

"Well…" Alex began, "…there are better ones for our twelve-year-old son, Liv. And you know it…"

Olivia only watched her wife bristle with anger, knowing that Alex wasn't going to calm down or let go of this one any time soon.

* * *

AAA

"I think I'll make that broccoli brown rice casserole, that I pinned on Pinterest, tomorrow. Do we still have those two bags of broccoli, Babe?" Olivia was leaning over the open door of the refrigerator, only her backside in her black jeans visible.

"I think so, Liv…they should be in the crisper. One package is older than the other, though." Alex sat at the kitchen island, on a stool, as she scrolled through _The New York Times_ on her iPad.

"Here they are…" Olivia turned away from the refrigerator and gathered two bags in her arm before closing the door and setting them on the counter.

"Are they OK?" Alex questioned, putting her iPad to sleep and setting it on the counter before she walked up to her wife. "We can't cook with spoiled broccoli, Babe." She lifted a bag—one of them far yellower and much older looking than the other. "This one is bad, Liv. It's slimy and gross and needs to be tossed."

"That's what _she_ said," Olivia smiled.

Alex's face straightened and she cocked her head to the side. "Really, Liv? You, too?"

"It's fun, Alex. You should try it."

"An infantile form of humor that has massive undertones of inappropriateness. I don't think so." Alex opened the refrigerator door now. "Where are we gonna put the casserole when you make it, Liv? We don't have any room in there. It's not going to fit." She closed the door now.

"That's what _she_ said…" Olivia giggled.

Alex stopped and closed her eyes briefly before opening them and gawking at her wife. "Seriously, Olivia?"

"Seriously, Babe…" Olivia moved into her and slithered her arms around her, "…loosen up."

"Our son doesn't need to be corrupted with jokes like that. That expression or phrase or cliché or whatever it is you want to call it has chauvinistic undertones and I won't have my brother teaching him things like that."

"Theo is fine, Al. He's a smart boy. He knows when to use it and when not to use it." Olivia leaned forward to kiss her but Alex pulled away and pushed her wife's hands from her hips.

Olivia only smiled and continued chuckling. "Someone is wound up."

"Yes…" Alex put her hands on her hips, "…yes, I'm wound up, Olivia. Potty humor is not OK when we're trying to teach our son how to be a gentleman."

"I agree…" Olivia nodded slowly, moving up to the blonde once more, "…but it's harmless, like Jonathan said, and all in good fun."

"You go ahead and jump on that bandwagon, Liv. But I think our son needs to be guided with firmness and rigor…"

Olivia grinned then. "Firmness and rigor?"

"Yes…firmness and rigor…"

Olivia's body shook with laughter now and she shook her head, pulling her lips inward before she uttered, "That's what _she_ said…"

Alex pinched her waist firmly and couldn't help the slow smile that crept along her face. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Yes, Al. Yes, you did."

* * *

"We don't want another situation at the dentist when we go for your yearly check-up in a month, girls. Make sure you get those back teeth," Alex advised.

The ladies stood in the doorway of the bathroom as the twins brushed their teeth.

Isabel took her toothbrush out of her mouth and offered, "That's what _she_ said," before smiling and returning to brushing.

"Yes, that _is_ what she said," Alex began, "… _she_ being _me_ , Isabel. Now brush the back teeth."

Isabel opened her mouth and then leaned forward, her gag reflex reacting to the intrusion. "I don't like it so far in there. It makes me feel like I'm gonna throw up."

Alex looked at her wife who was stifling a laugh. She glared at the brunette, "Not a word, Liv. Don't _even_ say it…"

Olivia shook her head and held her hands up in defense. "I wasn't gonna, Al…" Olivia turned now. "I'll check on Theo and make sure he's brushing his back teeth, too…" she offered facetiously.

"Awesome," Alex deadpanned.

* * *

OOO

Her wife was in a mood this evening, not letting up on the whole joke. But Olivia couldn't help but continue to rile her up, knowing that her wife would get even redder, even angrier as she continued to try and justify the whole well-known phrase and why it shouldn't be uttered.

She entered the master bedroom bathroom that evening at ten o'clock and watched as her wife struggled with a jar of face cream, trying to get the lid off.

"God, Liv…did you put this on? It's so tight…I can't get it off…"

"That's what _she_ said," Olivia moved into the bathroom and watched her wife freeze once more, steely blue eyes staring her down in the reflection of the mirror. "Here, allow me…" Olivia took the jar of cream and unscrewed the lid easily. "There you go…"

"Thanks…" Alex dipped her fingers into the jar and placed a good amount in her left palm before placing the lid on top, setting it on the sink, and beginning to slather it on her face.

"You really put a lot of that on, Al…no wonder you buy a jar every week." Olivia stepped to take her toothbrush from the holder.

"I have to put it on thick, Liv. It absorbs quickly and the more I put on, and the better greased I am, the better it works, Babe."

"That's what—"

"God, Olivia Benson-Cabot! _Stop_!"

"OK, OK…I'm done. No more from me. I can see how angry you get." Olivia held her hands up in mock surrender.

" _Now_ you see, Liv? _Now_?" Alex turned now, still rubbing cream into her face. "You don't see _anything_ wrong with it, at _all_?"

Olivia shook her head and squeezed toothpaste onto her brush before popping it into her mouth. "Not at all," she tried around the brush.

"Of course." Alex began washing her hands in the sink with a bar soap that was in the dish. "My wife can have the same kind of humor my brother has, at times. I should have known you'd be two peas in a pod."

"I can't help it, Babe. Your brother and I have a simpatico."

"Well…" Alex began, smirking at her wife now, moisturizer now applied, "…you continue with your prepubescent humor and see how far you get with me."

Alex turned to leave and felt a firm slap to her backside. She yelped and rubbed her right ass cheek.

"Me getting far with you is never a problem, Al. _Never_."

Alex turned and smiled, "Touché, Liv. Touché."

* * *

"Yeah. Of course we can talk, Allie. What's up?" Jonathan questioned on the following morning.

Her brother had come over to borrow the space heater that they kept in the garage for emergencies. The heater at the Cabot household wasn't working right and the repairman was to come some time later that afternoon. But with the weather as frigid as it had been, his family needed to have some heat before repairs could be made.

Alex led him into the kitchen and she took her mug from the island and held it in her chilled hands. She leaned with her left hip against the tiled surface as Jonathan took a seat on a stool at the island.

"About these jokes you've been teaching Theo…"

"What jokes, Allie?"

"You know the ones…like the one last night."

"That's what _she_ said jokes?" He raised his eyebrows. His hair was damp and freshly washed, his dark blonde curls tight on top of his head. He had the beginnings of a beard—most likely a choice for the winter chill and at the request of Casey, who absolutely loved him with facial hair. "Ahh, Allie-Al, come on…"

"No Jonathan. I won't come on. This is our son and we're trying to teach him right from wrong. I thought you were more responsible than that."

Jonathan nodded slowly. "OK, Allie. I'll stop and talk with him and tell him not to say that. OK?"

Alex smiled. "Yes, OK. Thank you."

"What happened to you, Allie? You used to be funnier and used to be able to take a joke."

"I am still as comical as I have always been, bro. I'm still hilarious. Olivia tells me all the time."

Jonathan shook his head and leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him. "No. You're not. The funny is gone, I'm afraid."

"I…am still…quite the funny woman," Alex stammered. "I can go anywhere and…have people…rolling on the floor with my sense of humor…I have _appropriate_ jokes out the wazoo, John-John. You just…I _am_ funny. _Very_ funny," she tried.

Jonathan studied her now, those scrutinizing turquoise eyes sparklingly clear, a slight smirk on his tanned face. "What…like riddles? Knock-knock jokes?"

"What?" Alex spouted. "Is this a _dare_? Are you _daring_ me?"

"Good morning," Olivia sang as she entered. She stopped in her tracks and looked at brother and sister before grimacing. "Yikes. Looks like I walked in on something." She moved to the coffee pot and began pouring herself a mug of the steamy liquid, looking fresh and well-rested in a pair of distressed jeans and an eggplant purple V-neck sweater while the blonde hadn't yet made it out of her long-sleeved lavender silk pajamas for the day.

"No, my sister just challenged me…I _think_ …" Jonathan boomed.

"Ooooh, Al loves a good challenge…" Olivia moved to the refrigerator and removed a plastic wrap covered bowl of fresh cut pineapple.

"It _is_ a challenge, Jonathan," Alex began, "…you and me and whatever tame jokes we have."

"Last Comic Standing," Jonathan declared firmly, determination in his gaze.

"We'll invite our friends and family over and it's on," Alex instructed.

"I'll kick your hiney, Allie."

"Only jokes suitable for young ears, bro. That's all I ask…" She held out her hand.

Jonathan placed his into her own and they shook firmly, her brother going overboard with the intensity of his grip.

"Ow, Johnny!"

Jonathan began chuckling before he let go of her hand. "OK. You. Me. Next Saturday night. Get your Sesame Street material ready and it's on, baby sis."

"You get _your_ material ready. I'm sure you'll have to dig deep into that vault and weed through the dirty sex jokes that you always seem to have in your repertoire." She lifted her mug to her mouth once more. "Space heater's by the front door, by the way. Tell Casey we said 'hi'."

"I'll have plenty of jokes, Allie-Al. You just wait."

Alex only nodded, pure determination directed to her older brother.

"I can't wait, either," Olivia noted.

* * *

OOO

The _First Annual Benson-Cabot Appropriate Jokes Competition_ was about to begin. Their friends and family had come over for a buffet-style dinner of grilled chicken kebabs, Israeli couscous with currants, pine nuts, and garlic, and a roasted broccoli rabe and the group had eaten and were now all seated in the living room, ready for the show, coffee and remaining wine from dinner in their hands.

Alex was dressed in performance black—a long-sleeved, silk wrap jumpsuit, black Manolo Blahnik heels, her hair in a sleek bun, glasses on. She had refrained from alcohol of any type because she said she didn't want it to interfere with her performance. She was taking this seriously, never able to resist a competition or challenge from anyone—namely her brother.

Olivia had chosen a black knit cowl-neck sweater dress that fell at her knees, leopard print pumps to complete her ensemble, her long hair down and slightly curled for the evening.

They had decided that Olivia would introduce her wife and Casey would introduce Jonathan—showing their allegiance and enthusiasm to each of their respective spouses, and they made computer-printed rubric systems for everyone to rate the jokes as they told them. They would each tell ten jokes, one at a time and taking turns, no more than thirty seconds in length, and the results would be tallied by the impartial Landon and Charles at the conclusion of the show.

All of these rules and regulations had been Alex's idea, the blonde not able to take this as anything less than the ultimate seriousness, as it had always been when competing with her brother.

The brunette had the microphone in her hand, the input cord already plugged into the Bose, and she tapped it a couple of times before speaking, listening as the speakers sprang to life. She smiled at the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen…we have a great show for you tonight. The comic genius of two siblings, Alexandra Benson-Cabot and Jonathan Cabot. The jokes that these talented individuals are about to tell are appropriate for all ears so there will be no need to 'earmuff' them." She smiled. "They've been practicing their material in private—no one has heard them yet—so the results and feedback will be fair." She looked over at Alex, who was waiting off to the side, hands folded in front of her.

Alex winked at her and smirked.

"Coming to the stage, our first comic performing is Alex Benson-Cabot. Please give her a warm welcome." Olivia held the microphone out to her wife and the living room was suddenly filled with cheers and applause and a few whistles.

"Thank you, thank you…" Alex offered.

"Yeah, Mommy!" Isabel beamed.

"Hey, Baby…" Alex oozed.

"You can do it, Mom!" Theo shouted.

"What did the duck say when he bought lipstick?" Alex began.

"I don't know, Cabot! What did he say?" Fin called out.

Alex offered the punchline, "Put it on my bill…"

Everyone chuckled and applauded and then proceeded to write on their cards.

Casey stood now and adjusted her emerald green knit dress, tugging it downward, before she walked towards Alex and took the microphone that she was holding out to her. "You're going down, blondie…" she smirked.

"Whatever you say, Case…" Alex winked and then moved aside.

"Our next performer is my sexy, talented, funny husband, Mr. Jonathan Cabot. The funniest man I know who has made me smile and laugh since day one."

A collective 'awwww' was heard throughout the space.

"His introduction needs no other words so here he is. Jonathan Cabot."

Jonathan moved in and kissed Casey on the lips quickly before smiling at her as she joined Melinda and Fin on the sofa.

"My gorgeous wife, ladies and gentlemen. Can we get a round of applause for her?"

The audience cheered and whooped their approval.

"But seriously, folks…" Jonathan began, "…Is Google male or female?"

The crowd waited.

"Female, because it doesn't let you finish a sentence before making a suggestion…" Jonathan smiled.

Laughter mixed with a couple of boos resonated throughout the room, mostly from the women.

"Nice, big bro…keep those alpha male jokes coming and I'm sure to win," Alex smiled, taking the microphone. "How do you know when it's raining cats and dogs?" She waited. "When you step in a poodle."

Everyone laughed, the kids even more hysterically.

Jonathan took the microphone. "A group of young men were sitting around the coffee shop complaining about how hard it was to get by in this day and age. Bob, an old timer, was listening to them and finally spoke. "You kids don't know what hard times are. Why, when I was your age we were so poor we couldn't afford electricity. Why, we even had to watch television by candle light."

Laughter and cheering before everyone began writing.

Alex was on next. "What do you call a fake noodle?" Alex smiled and began giggling, herself. "An _impasta_..."

The kids were now hugging their stomachs laughing and looking at each other, not from the absolute amusement of the jokes, but just being silly at this point in the evening.

"All yours, John-John." Alex smiled, holding the microphone up and playfully poking him in the side before she handed it to him. "I seem to be leading, according to the reception of the crowd…"

"Hardly. Wait until this one, Allie…" He took the mic. "One day there were three people. Their names were Manners, Trouble and Be Quiet. They started playing a game of hide and seek. Manners got a tummy ache so he went to the toilet. Trouble was hiding. Be Quiet was finding Trouble when he met a policeman. The policeman said, 'What is your name?' 'Be Quiet!' The policeman replied, 'Are you looking for trouble?' 'Yes!' the policeman fumed, 'Where are your manners?' 'In the toilet.'"

The kids' laughter was out of control now, giggling and squealing coming from them, all of them doubled over as they sat on the floor right in front of the makeshift stage next to the piano.

The jokes continued from the two contestants until each of their final jokes was presented and then Landon and Charles took the stage while Alex and Jonathan sat in their now-vacant seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this has been a such and amazingly wonderful event to witness," Landon began. "Such love in this room and such talent…" he swooned. "We have been privileged to be a part of such a wondrous occasion. Charlie and I will tally the results, in private, and we'll get back to you shortly.

Everyone began chatting now and Olivia moved closer to her wife, standing next to her. She placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder and squeezed it before rubbing her back. "Nice work, babe…"

The kids crowded around their blonde mother and hugged her before hanging on her.

"You were awesome, Mommy!" Isabel gushed.

"Funny, Mommy…" Grace said softly, smiling and then lifting the small golden "A" charm on Alex's gold necklace, inspecting it.

"Thanks, Babies…"

"I think you won, but Uncle Johnny was pretty funny, too…" Theo smiled.

"It's out of my hands now…" Alex offered, smiling at their children.

* * *

Paper crown on, homemade sash made from an old scarf and permanent marker that read _Queen of the Jokes_ laying diagonally along her torso, and the guests had left for the evening—all except Casey, Jonathan, and their girls.

"Well, sis…you won. Are you happy?" Jonathan questioned, ankle crossed on top of his knee, Casey cuddled into him on the sofa.

"I am…" she nodded, "…but props to you, big bro. I gotta hand it to you. You can tell some pretty tame jokes that are _actually_ funny. I think the Google one might have been your downfall..." She winked.

"I think you might be right...and thank you, Allie. I take back all of that stuff I said about you having lost your sense of humor."

"Apology accepted, John-John."

"Mommy's the queen!" Isabel gushed before ramming herself into the blonde and hugging her tightly.

Alex turned to Olivia now and smiled. "What do you think? Is your wife as hilarious as you've always said?"

Olivia tucked a stray lock of hair behind her wife's ear. "Absolutely, Babe…" she kissed her softly, "…absolutely. My queen of appropriate jokes."


	64. A Mother's Concern Justified

_**A/N: The month is July. The twins are 17 and Theo is 18. I enjoyed writing this one. Just a little insight into the mothers and their parenting style, namely Alex in this one. As always, I would love to hear from you and always cherish the feedback.**_

 _ **Please review and let me know if you liked reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **A Mother's Concern Justified**_

Alex took a sip of her warm Earl Grey tea as she leaned with her forearms on the wooden surface of the kitchen island and eyed Isabel as her daughter walked into the kitchen, her blue-eyed girl not looking up as she clasped a silver bracelet onto her wrist.

Isabel looked up now and eyed her blonde mother, a half smile on that amazingly clear complexion. "Hey, Mom…"

Alex stopped, before swallowing, and almost choked on her tea and she began coughing before placing the cup on the island in front of her. "Are you going somewhere, Isabel?"

"Yeah, Mom. You know we're going out with Celeste and Michelle. I told you we're going to a party. Remember?"

"You're not going anywhere in that."

"Wh—what do you mean?" Isabel furrowed her brow and she took her cell phone from her back pocket and began working her thumbs over the screen.

"Your outfit needs changing. You won't be leaving the house wearing that, Isabel. Just so you know."

Isabel looked down at her outfit—skin-tight, hole-riddled jeans and a lacy, loose tank that revealed her ivory bra beneath, straps outwardly evident. She was wearing a pair of strappy beige heels and her hair was down and curled.

Alex raised her eyebrows, awaiting her daughter's response.

"You don't think I look nice, Mom?" Blue eyes looked back into her own, piercing her mother's.

"Look nice? That's debatable, Isabel. I know there's no Coachella in Manhattan, so where _exactly_ are you going?"

"Movies and then a party at Matthew Hermann's house. There's gonna be around a hundred people there. It's sort of a post-graduation party for seniors. It's just for us to get together and hang out and for the juniors to say goodbye to our senior friends that are moving on."

Alex walked up to her daughter and began trying to adjust her bra strap beneath the one-inch wide strap of the billowy tank. "You can't wear this shirt. Wear a blazer or cardigan over it, if you do."

"I'm not wearing a blazer, Mom. I'm not gonna be in court tonight," she smirked. "Besides, it's ninety degrees outside and I'll sweat like a librarian at a book-burning ceremony."

Alex continued to try and adjust her daughter's straps. "No, Isabel. You have better tops to wear than this one. Go put one of those on."

Grace entered now, wearing a beautiful maxi sundress that hit at the ankle—a coral and white floral number that was appropriately beautiful, her hair in a low ponytail. "Hey, guys…we have an hour and fifteen minutes, Iz. We need to make a quick stop by Barnes & Noble first. OK?" She moved closer and placed her shoulder bag on the island, looking at Alex and then at Isabel, "Everything OK?"

"And here's Mom's twin. The picture of class. Right, Mom?" Isabel's eyes flashed to her blonde mother.

Grace did look absolutely beautiful. Their brown-eyed girl had never been one to test the boundaries of being risqué when it came to clothing.

"Tell Mom who bought me this shirt, Gracie. _Tell_ her." Isabel raised her eyebrows at her sister.

"Uh…" Grace reached into her purse and produced a tube of pale pink lip gloss, "…Mama got you that a couple of weeks ago."

The smug expression on Isabel's face was enough to cause Alex's hands to clench tighter around the mug that she had just picked up once more. "Is that true?"

Isabel nodded. "We were at Macy's and it was on sale and she said it would look beautiful on me and she bought it. Grace was there…right Gracie?"

"I was there. Yes, I was. I agree to that circumstantial fact of evidence," Grace admitted. "But I don't want to be a part of this potentially explosive scene. Thank you very much."

"You know…you and Mama and clothing. Night and day when it comes to the fashion of today's youth. What she thinks is pretty, you think is slutty. What she thinks is adorably hip, you think is trashy. It's always been like that."

Alex opened her mouth to speak just as the garage door opened and closed. They all turned to see Olivia coming in with four canvas grocery totes on her arms.

"Hey, girls…" she breathed before dropping them on the kitchen stove, along with her purse, "…what's up?" She eyed both girls and smiled. "You two look absolutely beautiful." She cocked her head to the side.

"See?" Isabel retorted.

"And I suppose you don't think our daughter's blouse is too revealing, do you?"

Olivia pursed her lips and shook her head. "Maybe with a different bra, like a strapless, but no. I don't. I really like that top. I think it's playfully adorable."

"Her breasts are _out_ , Olivia!"

Olivia shook her head, studying their daughter's shirt carefully, and walked up to Isabel. "They're not _out_ , Al…there just… _apparent._ Iz has a gorgeous figure and she can't hide it, can you, Iz?" Olivia winked.

"Apparently I _should,_ though," Isabel mentioned. She turned to Alex now. "Look, Mom…I'm seventeen, soon to be eighteen—"

"In two and a half months, Isabel. In two and a half months," Alex interrupted.

"OK, in two and a _half_ months, but…in order to appease the goddess of family friendly fashion, I will change shirts. Just for you."

Alex smiled now. "Thank you, Isabel."

"I'll hold off on World War III for the time-being." Isabel turned to her sister, "Gracie come help me find a high-necked, long-sleeved, baggy turtleneck to wear. Come on…"

"Do you _have_ one of those, Iz?" Grace questioned as she began walking down the hallway, arm in arm, with her sister.

Once they were out of earshot, Alex turned to Olivia. " _You_ bought her that shirt?"

"I did. It's a Marc Jacobs and it was on sale for twenty-three dollars, Al. You can't beat that price for that brand."

The doorbell rang and Olivia smiled. "That's our company. Can we please be nice for the rest of the evening?"

"Be nice?" Alex sighed and folded her arms as she watched her wife move in and kiss her on the cheek before beginning to walk down the hallway to answer the door.

* * *

OOO

Olivia watched her wife take a swig of wine and then lean back, cradling the glass in her hands. Alex's cheeks were flushed, not only from the burgundy liquid, but also from what was on her mind. She looked so adorably casual in a pair of jeans and a white cardigan, white camisole peeking out from beneath, her feet tucked beneath her on the sectional.

Alex took a deep breath and reached forward to take a cracker and a piece of cheese before leaning back and taking a bite.

"And I told him that he had to get me in the mood and he said, 'aw, nah…how long is that gonna take?'…in typical Fin fashion." Melinda giggled as she took a sip of her own wine.

"Did he give up or try to get you there?" Casey questioned, the red head already obviously buzzed.

"Oh, he tried his usual tricks. Putting on some smooth jazz, lighting a couple of candles, bringing out the Courvoisier, heavy petting, grunting, moaning. But when Fin is in the mood, it seems like him trying to get _me_ there is a real hassle for him."

"I'm lucky if I get any kissing or a feel up beforehand," Casey mumbled. "Otherwise, it's spread 'em, woman."

Olivia eyed Alex who hadn't heard a word. If she had, she would have been all about shutting Casey, as well as Melinda, up.

Alex began unbuttoning her cardigan now and then removed it all together before carefully placing it on the arm of the sofa. And, the brunette could swear that she saw Alex's mouth moving ever-so-slightly, mumbling something to herself that couldn't be heard.

"Hey, Babe? You OK?" Olivia asked, reaching over and placing her hand on the back of the blonde's neck and squeezing gently.

"It's hot in here, Liv. And I'm starving. When is that Indian food gonna get here?" Alex stood then and took her glass from the coffee table, swigged the remainder and then moved toward the kitchen, most likely for another refill.

"What's up with her?" Casey inquired.

"She's upset about Isabel's outfit this evening. She had her go upstairs and change a little while ago. They haven't come back down yet."

"What was wrong with it?" Melinda took a bite of cheese.

"I didn't think anything was wrong with it. I actually _bought_ the shirt she was wearing."

"And I can't believe you did, "Alex retorted from the kitchen.

"It's a really cute top," Olivia whispered.

"Not cute. _Revealing_." Alex came back now with a wine bottle and topped all of the women's glasses off before setting it on the coffee table.

"Well, your daughter has got the figure to flaunt it," Melinda offered. "Kind of takes after Liv," she winked.

The girls entered now, Grace still in the same dress, and Isabel now in a simple, fuchsia tank top with rhinestone embellishments along the neckline.

"Better?" Isabel questioned, holding her arms out.

Alex looked at her. "Better, but not good."

"You look very nice," Casey offered. "Both of my nieces look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks, Aunt Casey. Well, we have to go if we're gonna catch that movie," Grace began. "It starts in thirty minutes."

"No drinking tonight, girls," Alex warned.

"We don't drink, Mom…" Grace offered before leaning over her blonde mother and placing a kiss on her cheek. She moved to Olivia and did the same.

Isabel came up and stood in front of Alex. "And you don't drink, _either_ , Mom." Isabel kissed Olivia's cheek and then stood erect.

"Isabel Catherine!" Alex spouted, her fresh glass of wine almost spilling from her outburst.

"God, Mom! We won't drink. We _don't_ drink, like Gracie said. We'll be your good little angels like we always are." Isabel leaned over and kissed her blonde mother.

"Don't get sassy with me, Iz…I've had it right now…I'll talk with you later about the whole clothing thing…"

Isabel made a mock face of fear and then backed away slowly.

Alex was definitely teetering on the edge of some sort of meltdown and Olivia was eager to hear the next thing that was to fly from her mouth.

But Alex said nothing.

The girls left the room and, within moments, they heard the front door close.

"You're gonna have a myocardial infarction, Cabot," Melinda admitted.

"I am _not_ … _that_ shirt was not any better than the first one."

"What are you so upset about, Babe?" Olivia began rubbing her wife's back in circles, Alex now leaning forward, eyes glazing over as she stared at the cracker, cheese, and grape platter on the coffee table. "Talk to me, Al…"

"I'm afraid of the horny boys out there, Olivia. You know where their minds are. I worry every time they go out or go to a party. What we see, what we deal with every day and have for the past twenty-five-plus years, _you_ know…"

"Hey…" Olivia leaned closer now, within inches of her wife's face, trying to get those blue eyes to look at her, "…Isabel is a savvy girl and so is Gracie. They know how to take care of themselves."

"It's the jackasses that I worry about, Olivia. All of those boys that want to take advantage of a girl who looks like Isabel. That's what I worry about."

"We can't keep them locked up here at home and keep them from going out and what Isabel wears has no determination on the role that causes the incidences and situations that you're talking about. We always tell victims it's not their fault, that it isn't what their wearing. Boys have their own minds and rape happens because of the guy's state of mind. Not what the girl has on. You know that, Babe."

"I know…" Alex said softly. Blue eyes burned into her own now. "But I don't want either of them to _ever_ be the victim, Liv…" Alex's eyes began watering.

The doorbell rang now, jarring them both from their moment of contemplation.

"I'll get it," Melinda declared, standing. "All paid for, right?"

"Yeah, Mel…tip and everything," Olivia's gaze remained on her wife.

* * *

AAA

Vegetable biryani, a creamy yellow dal, naan, and butter chicken and white rice eaten, more wine consumed, and Melinda had already taken over the stereo as The Weeknd sang about being a star boy. The mocha M.E. was up and dancing, Casey joining her with the hip-shaking action, and Olivia now stood, as well, holding out her hand to her wife.

"Dance, Babe?" the brunette questioned with her charming smile.

Alex returned the grin and stood, as well, moving into the brunette as Olivia wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close, both moving to the music.

"Don't worry, Al…our girls know what they're doing…" Olivia said against her wife's ear.

Alex relaxed into the embrace and the two danced. The blonde raised her arms in the air and Olivia took the opportunity to hold her waist, watching her belly and hips move to the rhythm.

"There you go, Babe…get loose…" Olivia smiled.

Alex closed her eyes, already way past a simple buzz, and smiled.

"Did someone call an Uber driver for a chaperone?" a loud male voice exclaimed now.

Alex and Olivia pulled away to find Jonathan standing there, a smile on his face, hands on his hips.

Casey grinned and moved to him quickly, the red-headed attorney already feeling her numerous glasses of Merlot. "Hey, John…" she oozed, slipping her arms around him as he began to dance with her.

"Oh, yeah…my wife's definitely drunk." He smiled and looked at Alex and Olivia. "Thanks, ladies…" he winked. "I'm supposed to drive our beautiful ME home, too, as per Fin's request…"

"Awww, already?" Melinda whined.

"Sorry. Sergeant Odafin Tutuola's demand. He's still with the kids at our place."

"Have a fun guy's night?" Olivia giggled.

"Fun guys' night? With three teenagers? I don't think so," Jonathan admitted. "Where's Theo, by the way?"

"Where he always is. At Samantha's house… _studying_ …" Olivia offered.

"Our little ladies' man, "Jonathan smiled.

"As always," Olivia smirked.

"Well, thank you, ladies. This has been fun," Melinda oozed. "Do it again soon?"

"Absolutely, Mel." Olivia hugged their friend.

More hugs and goodbyes were had and their friends found their way out of the townhouse, off to their own husbands and families.

* * *

Alex was lying on the bed, still fully clothed, her left forearm draped over her forehead. Her wife said that the room was spinning and she needed to lie down. Olivia had already showered and changed into a black chemise and had her short, black, silk robe over it, her hair freshly washed and down. She thought, if the moment was right, she might get some action that evening.

"Our girls are OK, Al…" Olivia folded her arms and moved closer to the foot of the bed, placing her right knee on top.

"She has the kind of body that men drool over, Liv. The kind of body that boys would love to force themselves on…with your boobs and my legs…"

"And your hair and eyes and other qualities…I know, Al…guys go gaga over her. We see it all the time when we're out in public." Olivia waited for her wife to continue, knowing her wife had more to what she wanted to say. She could just sense it.

"Nicci Asberry was one of my friends in high school…" Alex began, "…and one night we went to a party at Mack Najeen's house. He was a senior."

Olivia waited now, listening carefully to her wife.

Alex's voice was lazy, her speech slower than normal. "Before we went out, Nicci convinced me to wear one of her shirts. She said that sweater I was wearing was too librarian-like and matronly and that I needed to wear something that…well, she said I should wear her shirt and that it would look great on me. So I did…" Alex took a deep breath now and opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling.

Olivia moved around the bed and sat next to her wife, clutching her knee reassuringly.

"So we went to this party and Scott Peters was there. Word on the grapevine was that he had a little thing for me, but he was dating Lacy Lester seriously, and the talk around school was they were going to get married after high school. And so, the party went on…talking, drinking, dancing…"

"Alcohol?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah. Kegs. And pot. I didn't have any of it, though, and I think Nicci had a beer in the time we were there. I knew my parents would kill me if they smelled anything on me." Alex took a deep breath and let it out, closing her eyes again. "Anyway, I was standing in the hallway upstairs, waiting for the bathroom because the one downstairs was clogged or something…and I could hear someone inside one of the bedrooms having sex. Then, a few seconds later, the door to the bedroom opened, and Scott came out, and I saw Lacy inside, on the bed, buttoning her shirt up and smiling at me. Scott was breathing heavily and looked disheveled and sweaty and he closed the door quickly behind him. I tried to look away, as if I hadn't heard them or didn't know what they were doing. I was still so innocent at that age…"

"How old were you, Baby?"

"Seventeen. The same age as our girls."

"Go on, Al…"

"So, I moved away to stand more in front of the bathroom door, still waiting, and he came up to me and looked down at the shirt that Nicci told me to wear. It was a shirt very much like the one Isabel first had on. He told me how nice it looked on me, how sexy I looked and I didn't really know what to do with that compliment so I just said 'thank you' and he said, 'no, thank _you_ …'. I could smell the beer on his breath.'"

Olivia moved closer and leaned over her wife's knees, resting her left elbow on her right thigh.

"And then he moved in and started grabbing me—my waist, my ass, my breasts—I pushed him off and there was a struggle and then, and I told him to get his disgusting hands off of me and I shoved him and he barely went backward. Hardly moved an inch and he smiled at me and moved closer. Then, thankfully, the person in the bathroom came out and Scott left."

"Oh, Al…" Olivia whispered.

"I was really shaken up and ran back downstairs, told Nicci I wanted to go, and we left. But it affected me, Liv. As little as it was, as much as I just kept telling myself that it was nothing, it stuck with me. He was aggressive and he could have gone further had that door not opened. He would have overpowered me."

"Hey…" Olivia tried, scooting her body closer to her wife's head, "…that wasn't your fault, Babe. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know that, Liv. _Now_. But back then, I went through all of the _if I had done this_ and _if I had done that_ and if I had been wearing my original sweater. That kind of thing. But in retrospect, I know that it wasn't me. It was a horny boy that couldn't get enough." Alex opened her eyes again and tried a slight smile. "So that's my story and why I had that reaction to our girl…"

Olivia tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Now I know why you acted that way about the shirt. Makes total sense, Al."

"And how I _always_ react like that, Liv. Boys with no morals, no respect for women will do things like that just to see how far they'll get and I never want it to happen to either of our girls. _Ever_. Jesus, if I was ever there with them if something like that happened…"

"You would kick a guy's balls into his throat…" Olivia chuckled.

"I absolutely would and wouldn't care about the consequences. With all of our kids…"

"I know, Babe." Olivia leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Alex's mouth. "And I would do the same. Thank you for telling me, Al…"

"Our Iz can take care of herself. I know that. Those self-defense classes we had them take last Christmas were a great gift from you, Babe. And I also know that she has Grace there to help her," Alex smirked.

"Well, as muscular as Isabel is from working out being in dance and as in shape as she is, with her guns and strong legs, any guy would be crazy to try anything with her. I think she would be the one to rip a pair of balls off. Either of our little girls, Al."

Alex only smiled.

"You should talk to her, Al. She would want to hear your advice and why you have the reservations that you do."

"Yeah…" Alex whispered.

A knock on the door now.

"Mom?" Isabel's voice questioned through the closed divider.

"Come on in, Iz…" Olivia allowed. "Talk to her, Babe…"

"I will…"

Isabel entered, having already gotten home a while ago, and was in her pajamas—a pair of short, gray sweat shorts and a white tank, her legs long and lean like her blonde mother's.

"Hey, Mom, Mama…"

"Hey Iz…" Olivia smiled.

Isabel smiled, eyeing Olivia's ensemble. "Look at _you_ , Mama. Did I interrupt something?"

Olivia chuckled, "Does your _mom_ look like she's been interrupted?"

They both looked at Alex who was sitting up now and was placing her feet on the floor and pulling her cardigan closer to her body.

"No, but _you_ do…" Isabel winked. "My soul mama…I love that nightie you have on, Mama. Tres chic…lookin' sexy…"

"Thanks, Iz…" Olivia turned to her wife again, "…you two go talk, OK?"

Alex nodded and stood, wrapping her arm around her daughter. "Let's go have a cup of tea and talk, Iz. OK?"

"OK, Mom…"

* * *

AAA

Alex dunked the chamomile tea bag into her mug, up and down, as she eyed her blue-eyed daughter. She smiled at her and then let go and brought her cup to her mouth and sipped.

Isabel grinned back. "So, are you OK?"

"Yeah, Iz…I'm fine…"

"You know, when you call me Isabel or Isabel Catherine, I know you're really upset with me. But sometimes, I don't know why, Mom…"

"I know, Baby…" Alex reached out and cupped her daughter's cheek, feeling her emotions begin to come on. "It's just that your mom wants you to be safe and I want to protect you and when I feel out of control or like I might not be able to fix a situation you might get into, it scares me, Iz."

Isabel looked down at her mug now. "I just wish you would trust me more. That's all." Blue eyes met her own now and she offered another smile.

"I do trust you, my girl. It's others I don't trust. Your mama and I have been in many situations, seen many instances where young girls are taken advantage of and when I think of all of the potential dangers out there, I worry."

"I know, Mom…but I think I have what one might call _street smarts_ …oh, that and the ability to take someone down in one move...thanks to Mama..." Isabel smiled.

"You do. I know that," Alex nodded slowly. "I had something happen to me when I was your age and it stuck with me."

Isabel furrowed her brow. "What, Mom?"

"A boy, at a party, got aggressive with me and it really shook me up."

"Did _he_ …?"

Alex shook her head. "No. He came at me and groped me and I was saved by someone interrupting his actions, but it really affected me, Iz. It was a situation I didn't bring on, but it happened and I never forgot it…I just don't want it to ever happen to you." Alex took a sip of tea.

"I'm sorry that happened, Mom. But I know that things like that do happen all the time." Isabel's smile broadened. "But you have to know that if anyone ever tried anything with me, I would rearrange his face and take away his manhood. That one move Mama taught us that break's someone's nose? Classic."

She began giggling and Alex couldn't help but join in.

"I know you would, Iz. I just worry."

"So it wasn't the shirt?" Isabel raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, it was the shirt. That shirt is not for you, Isabel."

"There she goes with my whole name again," Isabel winked.

Alex looked down at her daughter's chest. "Those need to be covered. Save the allure for the woman you fall in love with."

"Is that what Mama does?" Isabel smirked.

"Your mama's goods are all for me and I know that. As far as our fashion differences, your mama has always been on the sexy side."

"I know _that_ , Mom. But she, like me, can't help it."

"No, you can't Baby…" Alex stood now and held her arms out.

Isabel walked into them and they embraced tightly.

"Just give your poor mother a break and know that everything I worry about when it comes to you and Grace and Theo is from experience and is usually justified." She pulled away and held her daughter's upper arms. "OK?"

"OK, Mom…and I'm sorry I was so resistant before…"

"I know you are, my girl…let's go to sleep. OK?"

Isabel nodded and took her cup from the table. Alex turned off the kitchen light and they made their way down the hallway, the blonde now feeling better having had those weights lifted off of her soul and her being.


	65. Still Got It

**A/N: It's summer, July. The twins are in college and 18 and Theo is 19.**

 **I thought it was time for a little lovin', to show that they are still hot for each other. A lot of sex, so take heed…**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Still Got It**_

AAA

"Well, we've got…" Alex kissed Olivia's neck now, the brunette pinned against the closet door, "…all day…" she delicately kissed her collar bone and grabbed both breasts through her lacy, black bra, "…and all night…" Alex moved in for a kiss now, pressing her mouth to the brunette's lips savagely.

"And don't forget tomorrow morning," Olivia breathed.

"How can I forget _that_?" Alex smiled, studying those mocha eyes now, the intensity in them overwhelming. "I plan to wake you up in just the way that you like…"

The two laughed now.

"I've been wanting some time with you like this, Alex…a day of just being with you, making love, only eating and taking care of our basic needs when we need to…"

"And I've got a basic need right now that needs fulfilling…" Alex husked before taking her wife's mouth again and letting her tongue glide along her lower lip before pressing for entrance. She pulled down the lacy material of the brunette's bra now, exposing both nipples and then placing a soft kiss on each.

"Mmmmmm," Olivia moaned. "Keep going, Babe."

Grace and Gregory were away for a weekend trip to Jones Beach Island, Isabel was with a couple of friends in Brighton Beach, and Theo was with Samantha for a weekend trip to Boston for a sightseeing adventure and also to play a gig that he and his band had there. So all three kids were out of the house and the ladies now finally had some time to each other and themselves.

Alex's mouth took a hardened nipple into her mouth and bit lightly before applying a sucking pressure.

"Uh, Alex…please…yes…" Olivia's voice was shaky.

"God, you're so beautiful, Olivia…"

"Still?" she smiled.

Alex nodded fervently. "Every day, all the time. I'm always in awe of you, my love. You do it for me in so many ways, _still_ …"

Kissing ensued and they moved to the bed, Olivia backed into the foot before Alex shoved her down and then climbed on top of her, quickly resting her body on top of her wife's. The blonde let her foot glide down Olivia's shin, feeling the softness of her skin, the warmth of her body beneath her.

She slipped her hand down now and tugged at the brunette's matching panties, taking hold of the waistband and smiled.

"Let's get undressed, Babe…" Olivia breathed, "…I want to feel _all_ of you…"

Alex smiled and then got off of her wife and disrobed quickly, the brunette remaining on the bed and doing the same. The blonde returned to her wife now, looking her body over before she pressed herself to her once more. Her heated skin, the way she felt, the sight that was Olivia made her suddenly filled with more desire than ever, and she gave in to every intonation that her body had. She straddled her wife now and looked at her beautiful breasts, so round and full and peaked with excitement. Leaning forward, she took both of her hands to them and squeezed, and then gently took her tongue and licked her way up, from her cleavage up to her neck, her chin, before pressing her mouth to hers once again.

Olivia grabbed her backside firmly, squeezing it in her hands as she moaned, thrusting her pelvis into the blonde's awaiting crotch.

"I want you, Alex…"

"What do you want, Baby?" Alex smiled down at her.

"I want it _all_ …all of you and for you to take all of me."

"I think I can do that…" Alex smiled before kissing her way down her wife's body, taking her time, placing kisses along her belly, her hip bones, the top of her mound, before settling in between her legs.

Olivia's breath was ragged, shaky now as Alex blew a gentle stream of air along her folds and the brunette bucked her hips up once more.

Alex swiped her tongue along each of her outer lips, gently but firmly, and then let it glide along the middle of her, separating her lower lips with precision.

"You'll never know what that mou—"

Olivia's breath caught in her throat now as Alex placed her entire mouth on the brunette, sucking firmly.

"Jesus, Alex…" she whispered.

Alex angled her eyes upward now, mouth continuing to work, and she saw Olivia watching her, those chocolate pools darker now, her expression serious. She couldn't help but smile through her motions as she felt the brunette's hands entangle in her hair now, tugging gently, Olivia's hips lifting further off of the bedspread.

"More with that mouth and those magic fingers, Babe…please…" she begged.

But Alex didn't need to be asked twice. She took her mouth away briefly and licked her fingers before letting two glide into her wife, her mouth returning to what it had been doing previously.

Olivia gasped and moaned, "Yeah…like that…"

Olivia's hands moved to begin caressing Alex's shoulders, light fingers dancing along her skin lovingly as the brunette enjoyed every second of it.

"More…and hard, Al…"

Alex slipped another digit inside and then began pumping harder, her wife gasping with every entry and moaning with every exit.

"Oh, God, Babe…I'm…it's gonna be quick…I'm com—" Olivia squealed then and then took a sharp inhale of breath before she moaned loudly, her sounds reverberating in the bedroom.

Panting from above as Alex saw her first climax of their time together through, Olivia's body jumping with pleasure at every contraction her body expelled.

Alex moved downward and kissed her thighs, her knees, her shins, then the tops of her feet before sitting on her knees and watching the vision that was Olivia—bronzed body trembling, chest heaving, eyes closed, a smile on her face. Her wife was more beautiful to her than ever and Alex only wanted to take a few precious moments to admire her and appreciate the goddess that was lying in front of her.

Olivia opened her eyes now, those orbs scanning down the blonde's body, eyeing her breasts, her belly, her own exposed lower torso. "Mmmmm, amazing…" she breathed, her voice lazy with satisfaction.

Alex moved to lie next to her and wrapped her arm around her, kissing the crease in between her shoulder and upper chest gently before resting her head there. The blonde smiled and closed her eyes. "Let me know when you're ready for round two, Liv…"

"OK…" Olivia agreed.

* * *

They had fallen asleep but Alex had awoken to her wife's lips kissing her—gentle lips on her fingers, her forearm, then her palm.

Alex smiled and opened her eyes to find her wife's intense gaze on her, all jest aside.

"Lie on your back, Al…" Olivia commanded softly.

Alex did as she was told and Olivia moved to straddle her, letting her heated core rest against the blonde's belly. She slid downward now and let her clit touch her own, Alex moaning from the sensation as she grabbed the brunette's hips to keep her there. Olivia's strong hands moved around now and clutched her breasts, those darkened pools observing them as she began to knead them, letting her firm thumbs brush over her peaked nipples.

Brown eyes met her own, "Speaking of beautiful, Al…" Olivia shook her head and then let her light fingertips glide down the blonde's sides, sending goose bumps along every inch of skin on her upper body her core now pulsating without her control, "…you haven't changed, my love…you are still so beautiful…your skin, this beautiful skin and this body…I'm so wet again…" Olivia admitted softly.

Alex began giggling, "I'm here for you, Babe…always…"

Olivia leaned forward now and let her mouth hover over her wife's, "Mine, all mine?"

Alex grinned, "Yours, all yours, Liv…"

"Good…" Olivia pressed her mouth to Alex's and took her with a searing, exploring kiss, the brunette's tongue entering her own warmth, letting her know what exactly that plush mouth could do.

Alex felt her breasts being grabbed now and watched as Olivia pushed them together, letting her tongue glide upward in between them before moving to her right nipple and taking it into her mouth, the pressure of her bud going into her mouth with a firm suction divine. She let it go with a pop and proceeded to pleasure the other breast in the same way.

Alex placed her hands on her wife's biceps and panted, waiting for her to look at her. When she did, Alex only uttered three words, "Fuck me, Liv…"

Olivia smiled now and then kissed her once more before getting off of the bed and moving towards the closet. Alex eyed her tanned backside as she disappeared into the darkened space, waiting for her wife to come into view again.

Olivia exited now, holding a familiar friend in her hand—Pink Wonder.

Alex began giggling and shaking her head.

"No?" Olivia questioned before climbing back onto the bed.

"Yes…" Alex breathed. "Yes, please…"

Olivia placed her body on top of her own once more, leaving the dildo to the side as the brunette's fingers found her warmth, letting her digits stroke the blonde's lower lips.

Alex moaned and bucked her hips upward, quickly finding a rhythm with her wife's stroking.

OOO

Her wife was already more than wet, her fingers gliding along already soaked folds easily. "You're so ready, Babe…"

Alex only nodded fervently.

Olivia took the appendage from next to her wife's left porcelain thigh and held the tip to her entrance, running it along her wetness.

She moved her body downward now and was now on her side. She let her tongue flick outward, hitting her protruding bud firmly before placing quick, firm flutters to the straining bud, and then let the toy slowly enter her, continuing to work her tongue on her clit.

"Yes…" Alex breathed, head tilting backward into the pillow.

Olivia continued, watching as Alex's expression turned to one of absolute need, absolute desire, her head pressing further into the pillow below her head. She pressed for further entrance, hearing the blonde's moans, watching her hips gyrate to the dildo, trying to make further contact with it.

"Deep, Babe…all the way, Liv…" Alex tried, her voice needy with yearning.

Olivia wasted no time in bringing her wife to a climax, both knowing that they had all day, all evening, and all morning of the following day.

"Yes…" Alex panted, "…come up here, Liv…"

Olivia kept the toy inside of her wife, continuing to pump, as she moved upward to align herself with her wife's face. Alex grabbed her jaw in both hands and looked at her, the intensity in those cerulean pools strong, the voracious gaze telling her all she needed to know.

Alex began panting faster now, her gaze not leaving her, the pained pleasure on her face such a sight to see. "Kiss me, Baby…" she breathed.

Olivia moved in, hand still pleasuring her wife with the toy, and kissed Alex openly, both tongues working now, battling each other, heavy breathing from both.

Alex broke away from the kiss and threw her head back, her face scrunching in pleasure before she yelled loudly, her body shivering with delight as she came. Olivia continued to move in and out of her wife, Alex's body jumping with every thrust of the pink toy.

Then, Olivia took the toy out and propped herself on her left elbow, simply watching her wife recover—those flushed cheeks, that heaving ivory chest, those pink, hardened nipples—and she smiled to herself.

They continued to pleasure each other for the next couple of hours, bringing each other to multiple climaxes in only the way each other could, rekindling their passion and reigniting the physical love that they had always had for each other, until their bodies succumbed to a much-needed slumber.

* * *

Olivia awoke, on her stomach, arms buried beneath her pillow, feeling amazingly content. She felt light fingertips drawing circles on her right ass cheek, and she smiled. Opening her eyes, she saw her wife, next to her, smiling.

"Mmmm…" she opened her mouth to yawn and then let it out in a blissful sigh, "…hey, Babe…"

"Hey, yourself, Liv…"

Olivia began giggling. "I'm _really_ hungry, Al…"

"Well, it's…" she rolled over and took her cell phone from her bedside table and squinted to look at it, "…six-thirty and we haven't eaten since breakfast." She placed the phone back down and rolled back over. "Wanna get something to eat? We have some left over lasagna…"

"That sounds really good…" Olivia stretched and then returned to her pose, reaching out for her wife's hand. She took it and kissed her fingers lovingly. "You're incredible, Al…you make my body so happy…" she chuckled.

"And you…my love…you have _no_ idea…only you can make my body hum like you do." Alex smiled and then placed her hand on Olivia's waist, clenching firmly.

Olivia eyed her exposed breasts, letting her gaze move down to her belly, her neat mound, then those long legs. "I love smelling like you, Al…I love when your scent is all over me. Such a turn on…"

"I know, Babe. I feel the same." Alex began chuckling, as well. "If anyone were to walk into this room, there's no doubt of what we've been doing…"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "No doubt…" She sat up now and Alex eyed her.

"Your hair, Liv…it's a mess," she laughed.

"And yours looks no better, Babe…" Olivia began raking her fingers through her messed up tresses. "Want me to get some snacks and bring them up here? A little dinner in bed?"

"Sounds perfect. And bring that bottle of champagne we have in the refrigerator. I think this is a celebration."

Olivia narrowed her eyes, smirking. "What are we celebrating? The fact that we can still get each other off?"

"Oh, that's never a problem and never gonna be a problem, Liv…no just celebrating the sweet freedom we have…"

Olivia winked, "Gotcha. Lasagna and champagne coming right up." Olivia moved off of the bed and grabbed her robe from the foot bench. She looked back at Alex who was on her back, body exposed, right hand behind her head, left resting lightly on her stomach. "I'll be back in a few. Don't go anywhere…" she winked.

Alex shook her head. "I'll be right here, Babe. Ready and waiting."

* * *

Olivia peered into the microwave, watching the lasagna heat up, hearing it pop and crackle as it worked to reach the desired temperature. She stood erect and pulled her robe closer, smiling to herself.

Her wife. Her beautiful wife. They still had it and Olivia was only looking forward to the night ahead of them.

She heard the front door open and close and being locked as she froze in place. Then she heard sobbing. Then footsteps running up the stairs. Then silence.

 _Who was that?_ she thought to herself. _Grace? Isabel?_ One of her daughters had just come in, obviously upset, and she was now in concerned mother mode—the cry of one of her children shaking her out of her recent honeymoon frame-of-mind.

She folded her arms and stepped forward, "Gracie? Iz?"

No answer. But she knew something was wrong.

The microwave sounded its completion and she simply left the heated food inside as she made her way down the hallway and to her wife.

AAA

Footsteps moving quickly up the stairs. Olivia was sure in a hurry to bring the food and spirits. Then, her brow furrowed as she heard crying and then a door close, and then silence.

She sat up in bed, moving to place the sheet over her nude body, and then looked toward the closed bedroom door.

Olivia entered now, a concerned expression on that caramel face.

"Liv?"

"I think one of our girls just came home. Upset."

"Who?" Alex moved her legs to the side of the bed and placed her feet on the floor before standing and quickly moving to the foot of the bed to retrieve her own robe and slipping it on.

"I don't know but definitely one of the girls…" Olivia offered, folding her arms and moving closer to her wife.

Their day/night/morning of lust and passion was about to take a turn and the blonde couldn't help but take a deep breath and sigh in semi-frustration.

"I think I'll go see…" Olivia declared softly.

"Let me wash my face and I'll be in, too…" Alex offered, moving into the bathroom.

* * *

Alex moved towards the open door of Grace's bedroom and heard Olivia and her daughter talking. She folded her arms and stood in the open doorway.

"What happened, Gracie?" Olivia questioned.

"He…Gregory…asked me to marry him and…I said no…" she broke down in a torrent of tears as she covered her face in her hands.

Olivia moved into their brown-eyed daughter and wrapped her in her arms, Grace returning the embrace. "You said _no_ , Gracie?"

Grace nodded against her brunette mother. "I'm not ready. I told him I wanted to finish school and then law school and then we could get married and he got mad…upset, really…" She continued to cry against Olivia.

"If you're not ready, Baby, you're not ready…you can't help that."

"I told him I wanted to get my feet on the ground, get my foot in the door and make my way through law school and then we could get married and start a family. He didn't seem to understand. He said if I loved him, I would marry him as soon as possible because I'm the only one for him and he's the only one for me…"

Olivia pulled away now and held their daughter's face in her hands, cocking her head to the side. "Well, that sounds like a good plan, Gracie…" She tried a smile.

Grace looked at Olivia in her robe and then her eyes went to Alex. "And I've ruined your evening, haven't I? Shit…everything is in shambles!" she bellowed. "I ruin everything!"

"No, no…" Olivia began, smiling. She took her daughter's hands and guided her to the bed as the two sat. Alex approached both of them, any idea of more lustful activities now on hold and repressed.

She couldn't escape the yawn that escaped her mouth and she covered it.

"I'm sorry…" Grace admitted softly, looking at Alex and then Olivia. "You two were supposed to have a great weekend and I ruined it…" Grace continued crying.

"Baby…" Olivia faced their daughter now, "…Gregory just loves you. He wants to be with you. But you having goals and a plan is nothing that he can't wait for…how did you get home, my girl?"

"Taxi. Three-hundred dollars for a taxi. On my Visa. I had to come home, Mama…" Grace buried her face in Olivia's bosom and started crying all over again.

Olivia looked at Alex over their daughter and tried a smile. Alex reached over and began rubbing Grace's back comfortingly.

"Gracie…Gregory has to understand that you have these things you want in your life. You're such a career-driven, motivated woman and he has to know how important it is to you. He'll wait. I know he really loves you…" Alex began, "…I know he will…"

Grace leaned back now, away from Olivia and looked at Alex. "He was really angry and I just…I just couldn't take it…and so I called for a taxi and left…"

Olivia smiled now, fixing her daughter's hair that was now coming out of her low chignon. "Gregory is a good man, Grace. He knows what he has in you and I'm sure he'll come around…"

"You think?" she questioned, brown eyes red-rimmed.

"I _know_ , Baby…" Olivia pulled her into a hug once more. "If he doesn't he's crazy and not the man for you, my girl…"

Alex felt the intense desire to hug her daughter now and so she pulled at her shoulder and Grace looked up, those morose eyes almost unbearable. Their daughter stood and Alex did, as well, and moved into her mother, the two hugging firmly.

The doorbell rang downstairs.

Breaking apart from the embrace, they all looked at each other.

Olivia smiled, "Maybe that's your Prince Charming?"

"Maybe…" Grace admitted. Then her face took on one of joy, of eagerness. "I'll go see…"

She was up and out of the room before Alex had a chance to say a word.

Olivia looked at her now and smiled. "She's so in love with him, Al…you can see it from her heartache."

"I know, Liv…" Alex moved into Olivia now and took her into her arms. "True love, Babe. It knows no time or boundaries, right?"

"absolutely, Al…it waits and endures…" Olivia declared against her ear.

* * *

It had been Gregory and when Alex watched the two interact in the kitchen over a cup of tea, a plate of lasagna and a glass of champagne, she knew that her daughter had found true love, no matter how trying it seemed, at times.

"Are you upset?" Olivia asked lazily that same evening around ten o'clock. The two were lying in bed, freshly showered, all drama having subsided.

Gregory had come for Grace and the two had talked things through. He admitted that she was the one for him and he would wait as long as it took. He had been only momentarily taken aback by her initial divulgence, although he had known that that was what she wanted all along. He only wanted to be with her, make her his wife and make it official, have her in a way that wouldn't cause her to go looking for another in the time it took for her to achieve the goals that she wished for, and so he had gotten angry.

He had apologized to her and the two had made up, each coming to an understanding that she loved him and the feeling, in turn, was mutual.

All in all, it had been an eventful evening, and now the ladies were exhausted from their earlier activities and ready to call it a night.

"No. Not upset. A little disappointed. But our girl worked things out and that makes me happy, Liv." Alex's voice was soft, ready for rest.

"I agree…" Olivia moved onto her side now, "…I guess we'll have to wait for another blue moon or until the stars align and you and I can have some good lovin'," Olivia giggled.

"That day will come again, Liv…I have no…"

OOO

But her wife was out. Exhausted by their activity from the afternoon, and from the emotional rollercoaster that they had gone on that evening. Olivia moved closer to her wife and wrapped her arm around her.

"Good night, Babe…" she said softly, "…I love you…"

* * *

A/N 2: I would love to hear what you thought of our ladies' lovin' and their talk with Grace.

Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to everyone still reading and reviewing and communicating with me on this "Memories" section. Your reviews mean the world!

Patricia


	66. Friends in Need, on Christmas Eve

**Theo is 4 and the twins are 3; Kimberly is 2 and Katie is a newborn; Melinda is seven months pregnant with J.J.**

 **A little Christmas Eve one-shot for you!**

 **Enjoy and, once again, Merry Christmas! Peace be with all of you!**

 **Patricia**

 _ **Friends in Need, on Christmas Eve**_

Olivia poised the Canon camera steadily in front of her face and looked through the viewfinder at the Christmas tree, its regal and statuesque presence always bringing a peaceful, etherealness to the living room at this time of year. She snapped the photo and took a few more of the beautifully decorated mantle, with the boughs of evergreen branches interlaced with white lights, the painting of she and Alex hanging majestically above.

Nat King Cole was singing about chestnuts roasting on an open fire and Jack Frost nipping at someone's nose and Olivia smiled.

It was Christmas Eve, five-thirty in the evening, and their plans were to go out to dinner with friends and family, the Cabots and the Tutuola-Warners joining them for the evening.

But first, a photo shoot of sorts was to take place.

Fin had offered to take family photos in front of the decorations and the kids were upstairs with their blonde mother getting dressed and presentable for the photo opportunity that was about to be.

The brunette had already gotten ready—a red, silk wrap blouse and a pair of tailored black pants, black heels, and her hair down and naturally wavy for the event, and she was ready to go.

Hillary came into view now, wearing a a green, plaid ribbon around her neck that had tiny silver bells attached, the end dragging on the ground as she entered, walking slowly, those ears back, her blue eyes looking at Olivia as if to say, _please help me_.

Olivia snapped a pic of their feline and then placed the camera on the kitchen island before leaning over and lifting the heavy fur ball into her arms, removing the debilitating accessory and setting it on the island. "Oh, Hill-Hill, you're miserable in this, aren't you? Did Isabel do this to you?" she giggled, pressing her face to the cat's whiskers and nuzzling her gently.

Hillary began purring now, taking comfort in one of the women who could always give her unconditional love and kindness, and then she began licking the brunette's cheek.

Olivia continued giggling as the doorbell rang. "Now, now, Hillary…Mama's make-up is just right for the photos," she cooed, setting her on the floor and then making her way down the hallway. She smiled as she saw Fin's face on the left side of the flanked glass and then opened the door.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Detective," he smiled, that crinkle and familiar charm radiating his whole being.

"Merry Christmas, Finneous…" She took him into a firm hug and smiled, feeling the stocky man's full appreciation of their friendship.

He pulled away and looked her over, "Damn, Detective, you lookin' fine…"

"Well, thank you…" she closed the door behind him, "...you're looking pretty handsome, yourself..."

Fin was wearing a simple white button-down shirt and a pair of black, pressed pants,

They kept their arms around each other's shoulders as they slowly made their way down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Olivia continued,"How's that pregnant wife of yours?"

Fin stopped now and just looked at his partner, an unyielding expression on his mocha face.

"That good?" Olivia giggled.

"Nah, nah…she's OK. Just…emotional, cranky, naggy…"

"Naggy?" Olivia questioned, leaning on the wooden surface of the island. "As in a honey-do list?"

"More like a honey-do list and then I don't do it right. Fix the hinge on the door, Fin. It still wiggles. Set the table, Fin. You put the forks on the other side. Fin, dress nice. Why is you wearin' a purple shirt and yellow tie, Baby?"

Olivia shook her head and continued to laugh at her partner's divulgences. "But that's married life, isn't it? And I told you that the joys of pregnancy bring the little quirks and hang-ups to the surface. I was like that. Al was definitely like that. We all go through it." Olivia moved two wine glasses closer to her and then uncorked the bottle of white Chardonnay that was already sitting there.

The brunette raised her eyebrows, waiting.

"Got a beer? One of them Shiners?" he questioned.

"I sure do…got some just for you, Fin…"

"You doin' the char, Liv?" Fin reached for the bottle.

"Yeah, I'll take a glass and Alex will have one, too."

"You got it, girl…"

A pitter-pattering of tiny footsteps now and Olivia turned from retrieving a cold bottle from the refrigerator, watching her three children run into the room.

"Well, look atch'all…" Fin smiled.

"Uncle Fin!" Isabel beamed and then ran toward him as he took her effortlessly into his arms.

She kissed his cheek firmly and then took his face into her hands and squeezed, giggling.

"Well, don't you look like a little princess…" he offered.

Grace tugged at his pants and looked up, smiling demurely.

"Hey, little Gracie…" He set Isabel down and lifted their brown-eyed girl now with equal ease. "How's my baby girl?"

"Santa's coming tonight, and he's going to eat cookies and milk…" She studied him as her thumb went into her mouth.

"Oh, yeah? Do you think Santa should be eating cookies with his weight problem?" Fin kidded.

Grace shook her head and smiled around her thumb.

Alex moved up to Olivia now, behind her at the island, and leaned in to kiss the side of her neck gently as she took her wine glass. "I didn't think we would be so matchy-matchy, but it turns out we are…Iz matches me and Gracie matches you, Babe…" Alex moved next to her and took a sip of her white wine.

"Counselor...you look beautiful, as always..." Fin winked.

"Well, thank you, Detective..." Alex returned the grin.

Olivia looked at the kids who were now by the tree, inspecting the gifts that were beneath. Isabel was wearing a blue velvet dress and white tights and black patent Mary Jane shoes, while Grace was in the same outfit in red. Theo had a white button-down shirt and green tie on and black dress pants, and shiny black loafers, his chocolate hair combed perfectly to the side.

And then there was Alex. Olivia turned and looked at her gorgeous wife.

The blonde had on a royal blue button-down silk blouse, the lapels parted just right, a knee-length black pencil skirt, her hair down and parted in the middle, black stilettos and classic black frames on, and she looked absolutely, stunningly gorgeous.

"And you, my love, look amazing…" Olivia offered, puckering the air a couple of times.

Alex leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "Thanks, Babe. So do you…" her eyes scanned downward, "...nice blouse..." She smirked.

Olivia only shook her head, lifting her wine glass to her lips once more.

Theo was in front of Fin now, the older detective having taken a seat on one of the stools. "Uncle Fin?"

"Yeah, little man. What's up?"

"Is Santa the same for everyone?"

"Whatchoo mean, playah?"

"Is Santa the same all over the world? Or is he Chinese in China and looks different in other places?" Theo moved closer and pressed his stomach to the side of Fin's right leg.

"I think Santa is the same all over the world, champ. He's that jolly fat man with the white beard and red suit and the rosy cheeks and has that laugh that goes ho, ho, ho!"

Theo giggled now and Fin proceeded to tickle his little belly.

"Shall we take a few photos?" Alex offered, cocking her head to the side and smiling at the interaction.

"Let's do this, Cabot…" Fin agreed.

* * *

AAA

Photos taken in front of the tree, on the sofa, and in front of the mantel. The children and ladies smiling and laughing the whole time. The images were captured in time—another set of memories for the Benson-Cabots to treasure for always.

The adults found themselves sitting at the kitchen table about forty minutes later, sipping wine and eating Boursin cheese and crusty bread, just chatting, while the kids sat on the sofa, watching _Elmo's First Christmas_ , as they all waited for the other company to arrive so that they could go out to dinner.

"So, aside from the nagging, how has Melinda been?" Olivia questioned now.

"She's OK, Liv…she's ready to have this baby. Seven months pregnant and she said she can't wait to meet him. We both can't." Fin lifted his third beer into the air. "Cheers to our son!"

"Cheers!" the ladies chimed in, clinking their glasses with Fin's bottle.

The doorbell rang and Alex stood.

"I gotta use the head…" Fin declared.

"You know where it is," Olivia offered.

"Guest room, I know…"

Alex walked down the hallway to the front door and opened it. "Season's greetings!" she beamed.

"He thinks I want a damn appliance!" Melinda spouted. "A _damn_ appliance!"

Alex furrowed her brow and then hugged their M.E. friend. "Hey, Mel…you OK?"

Melinda's grip on her was half-hearted, the blonde able to feel the expanse of her belly pressed to her own. "Am I _OK_?"

Alex pulled away now and closed the door behind her friend, putting her arm around her as they walked. "What do you mean, Mel? Appliances?"

"I know where Fin keeps the Christmas presents, or any present, for that matter. When I opened the trunk of his car, there they were—a blender, a toaster oven, and a Dustbuster. All sitting there laughing at me."

Alex smiled and couldn't help but giggle. "And you don't want any of those things?"

They entered the kitchen now and, when the kids saw her, they ran up to her and all three hugged her.

"Hey, little ones…Merry Christmas." Her voice was shaky, on the verge of some sort of emotional edge.

Alex watched Olivia turn and eye the guest room area and then shake her head, possibly signaling the older male detective.

"What would you do if Olivia gave you a damn—I mean, darn—toaster?"

"Is it a toaster _oven_ or just a toaster?"

Melinda threw Olivia a look as she ground her teeth and flared her nostrils. "It's like he's saying…you need to get on this wife thing and here are some tools to help you do that…" Her eyes filled with tears now.

"Hey, Mel…" Olivia soothed moving up to her friend and wrapping her arm around her. The brunette widened her eyes at Alex and then continued comforting their friend.

Melinda looked adorable and, had it not been for her rotund belly, she didn't look pregnant, at all. Her legs were still thin in her red sheath dress, her arms just as toned as they had always been. The only pregnancy weight that she carried was in that massive belly, making her look somehow off-balance.

"Sometimes I don't think that man gets me, at all!" She began crying now, putting her face in her hands. "How about some perfume? How about a gift certificate for a massage? How about a little pampering? Not get in the kitchen and cook and clean!"

Alex felt Olivia's hand trail down her back as she passed by now, lightly skimming her ass as she went by. She looked at her wife and saw her smirk, a gleam in those cocoa orbs.

"Let me get you some sparkling grape juice, Mel…" Olivia offered, moving to the refrigerator. She leaned over the open door and peered inside. "Hey, Al…I thought it was on the door. Don't we have a bottle? I bought one the other day."

Alex moved up to her and peered inside with her wife, the two looking at each other as they smirked at one another. The blonde bumped hips with Olivia and then found the bottle easily, right where she knew it was.

"There it is…" Olivia smiled, leaning in to kiss her wife gently on the lips once more.

"And ya'll two…just tell me it gets better. _Please_ tell me that…"

"It will get better, Mel."

"But…" she started crying again, "…you two never have problems! Ya'll are always so… _perfect_!"

"Not true, Mel…" Alex offered, eyeing her wife, signaling that their conversation needed to now be on the same wavelength. They needed to help their friend and guide her through this little emotional incident and needed to side with her in order to comfort her at the moment. "Don't you remember Liv's baby shower? What you saw that morning was just a tip of the iceberg. Olivia had many breakdowns like that one...all throughout her pregnancy. Right, Babe? Remember the plant debacle?"

Olivia smiled and took a sip of wine, smiling at her wife as she did so. "I do remember that travesty. Absolutely. Both of us had many... _cherished_ moments like those..." She looked at their curly-haired friend. "And Alex and I have still many moments of frustration, especially with so many little beings in the house now. Trust me, it's not all as perfect as you think. Kids crying, whining, both of us getting frustrated with each other. It happens more than you know…we just hide it well for the sake of appearances." She winked at her wife.

"That's a _damn_ lie…" Melinda uttered softly.

A noise in the guest room now. _A clatter? A crash?_ And Melinda looked towards the noise, the ladies acting nonchalant.

"What was that? I know he's here somewhere. I know he is. I can feel and smell him." Melinda was up now.

Olivia popped the cork off of the sparkling juice, the noise loud and jarring.

"Mel…" Alex tried, moving towards their friend who was now headed to the darkened guest room off of the garage. The blonde folded her arms and looked at Olivia.

"Hey, Baby…" Fin tried, exiting the darkened space.

"Don't hey Baby _me_ , Fin!" Melinda turned now and folded her arms, putting her back to her husband.

Fin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her belly and gripping. "I love you, Melinda…" he growled. "And you shouldn't have been snoopin', girl."

"Would you rather I get upset on Christmas day when I open up a…a…" she gasped now, "…damn vacuum cleaner!?"

"I'll take the Dustbuster if you don't want it, Mel. We could use one of those for around the litter box…" Olivia giggled, pouring their friend a glass of sparkling cider into a champagne flute

"You're not helping, Liv…"

"Hey, girl…how do you know those is the only gifts?" Fin kissed the side of her neck gently. "How do you know I ain't got somehtin' planned that you couldn't find?"

Melinda's face changed then into one of hope. "You do?"

"Girl…" he turned her around now and placed his hands on her waist, "…Fin's got other gifts planned, Baby. I put the good ones where my nosey wife can't find them."

Melinda sniffed, "Really?"

"Yeah, Baby girl. I got you…don't worry…" He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Melinda smiled now, cupping his face in her hands. "Oh, Fin…" She took him into a hug and Alex watched as his hands slid down to the M.E.'s backside, squeezing firmly.

"Let's keep this rated 'G'," Olivia giggled.

Melinda pulled away and smirked at Olivia. "I could say the same, ladies…" she looked back at her husband, "…I love you, Fin…" They kissed once more and then smiled at each other.

"Let's get you comfortable on the sofa, Mel, and wait for the other guests. OK?" Alex tried.

Melinda nodded and they moved into the living room, getting the M.E. seated on the sectional as Olivia handed her the drink.

The kids were on her now, the girls on either side, Theo watching from next to Isabel.

Their blue-eyed girl leaned in and pressed her ear to Melinda's belly, patting it gently. "A baby…" she whispered, "…is in here?" Isabel's clear blue eyes looked up at her.

"Yeah, Iz…a baby…" Melinda became emotional all over again. "You're gonna have a cousin, Isabel…"

Isabel leaned in and kissed Melinda's belly softly before resting the side of her head on the expanse.

Alex looked at Olivia and they smiled at each other, the brunette slithering her arm around her waist and Alex doing the same.

The doorbell rang now and, without waiting to answer it, Jonathan's voice filled the space. "Merry Christmas!" he boomed, he and Casey entering now, Kimberly in Jonathan's arms and Katie in her fire-haired mother's arms.

Alex moved up to Casey and carefully took her niece from her, cradling her lovingly. She kissed the porcelain skin of her cheek and then looked at Melinda. "Soon, Mel…you'll have one of these precious things in your own arms…" Alex cocked her head to the side and Olivia sidled up to her, running a delicate finger down the baby's cheeks before kissing it softly and smiling down at her.

They had helped their friends settle a small domestic tiff on this Christmas Eve, and were ready to celebrate the occasion as a family, spending time with each other, and supporting each other as only they could do.

* * *

OOO

Olivia released a slow breath now as the two lay in bed at midnight that same evening. Stockings were stuffed, Santa having made his visitation, new gifts in front of the tree for their children to find when they woke up on Christmas morning, which was predicted by both to be too early.

Olivia began to stroke her own hair now, taking strands into her fingers as she raked them backwards. "Melinda is adorable…"

"And so is Fin…" Alex countered. "He messes up but always comes through, right?"

Olivia nodded and then felt her wife move closer, wrapping her arm around her and resting her head on her shoulder. The brunette smiled and closed her eyes, returning the embrace but, somehow, she could feel those blue eyes looking up at her in the dimness of the bedroom.

"Hey…" Alex began.

"Hey, Al…" Olivia opened her eyes and looked down at the blonde.

"Merry Christmas, Olivia…" Alex pulled her closer.

Olivia moved her mouth closer to her wife's and pressed a firm kiss to the softness of her lips, letting her tongue only glide over her lower lip delicately before pulling away. "Merry Christmas, Al…I love you…"

"I love you, too, Liv…let's get some sleep. The kids are gonna be wound up tomorrow…" she began giggling.

"Don't I know it, Babe…don't I know it…"

* * *

Please review. It is Christmas, after all...:)


	67. What Some Can't Tolerate

**A/N: The Kids are 12 and 11; I thought this was a chapter that needed to happen. I hope you see the importance, as well.**

 **Thank you to my new followers and favoriters (not a word, I know). As always, your reviews are my spice of life!**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Patricia**

 _ **What Some Can't Tolerate**_

"OK, Mom…now you tell them what kind of yogurt you want, and the toppings, and then they ring you up at the end of the counter," Grace explained, looking up at her blonde mother.

"What are the flavors, Gracie?" Alex squinted and looked beyond the clerk at the pump labels on the machines. "Chocolate almond…peppermint…strawberry…vanilla…blueberry..." she whispered to herself.

"Come on, Al…there's a long line, Babe…people are piling in…" Olivia looked through the sneeze guard and continued adding toppings to her frozen yogurt, watching her wife who was more than indecisive at the moment. "Uh…I think I'll go healthier…walnuts, hemp hearts, and fresh bananas…"

"Is that all?" the petite blonde questioned as she sliced bananas on top of the frozen dessert.

"Yeah…trying to cut down…" The brunette patted her belly.

The clerk eyed her motion, looked at her strangely, and then declared, "Uh...OK," And then rolled her eyes ever-so-slightly.

Olivia looked at her wife's choice now—a light purple colored semi-soft mixture, most likely blueberry—and then watched as the girl behind the counter continued adding things to an already packed cup. So far, strawberries, M&Ms, and chocolate sauce had been placed on top. "Careful, that won't be cheap, Babe…"

"Oooh!" Alex continued excitedly, "…and some of those little toffee things…and whipped cream…lots…and as many maraschino cherries as will fit… Alex turned and smiled at her now, "What do you mean, Liv? _Cheap_? Isn't it unlimited toppings?" Alex eyed the cup as the young girl moved to the register.

"They _weigh_ it here, Mom…" Isabel offered, standing behind her blonde mother and digging into her own yogurt. "…the more toppings, the heavier it is, the more money…"

Olivia watched her wife's face drop, a nonplused expression now spread across it, as she moved up to the register and glared at the clerk.

"I'll just put it on the scale," the young teen smirked and then waited, the numbers on the digital display creeping upward. "That'll be eight sixty-five…for _this_ one…plus the others…" she punched in some more numbers, "…comes to thirty-three forty-seven…" The clerk looked up and smiled.

"Thirty dollars?" Alex was incredulous. "I could have gotten eight containers of frozen yogurt at the grocery store for that price."

Olivia brought her lips inward as her body shook. Alex turned around as she was removing her credit card from her wallet. "And this is _so_ funny, isn't it? You just wait, Olivia. You just _might_ be in the dog house tonight…"

Olivia shook her head and continued laughing just as a man in his fifties walked by, his gaze intense, his eyes not leaving her.

"Do you know him?" Alex questioned.

Olivia shook her head. "No, but it seems like he _thinks_ he knows _me_ …" She looked around at the tables. "There's one over there. Let's go sit, guys, and at least take up some rental space while we're here, to make up for the price of the yogurt."

The five some made their way to a table near the window and sat—Alex and Olivia near the window and the three kids on the other side.

"I have to sign for a package, Liv…so we have to get home by three." Alex used her spoon to get a little bit of everything onto it before taking a bite.

"We'll be home, Al…" Olivia swallowed what was in her mouth. "Theo, you have a big biology test tomorrow. Have you studied?"

Theo sighed and cocked his head to the side. "Come on, Mama, you know I have…"

"But are you _ready_ , Theo?" Alex furrowed her brow, watching their son. "Remember last time, that trick question that got you. You've studied even the notes that don't _seem_ important?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm ready. If I could take it right here, right now, in _Yogurtland_ I would…I'd ace it." He smiled and took a lick of his cone.

"That's our boy, Theo…" Alex winked.

"But are they _both_ his mommies?" a small voice asked from the table next to them.

Olivia turned and saw that the same man that had passed by her and glared was now seated next to them, with his son of about nine or ten, and what appeared to be his wife.

The little blonde-haired boy's mother leaned into him now, "I think so, Braden. I think they're both his mommies…"

"It's disgusting." The husband's eyes were on Olivia once more, the look of contempt in his eyes even more pronounced.

"What's going on, Liv?" Alex questioned. "You have that look on your face, Babe."

"I think we have some friends next to us that might not be fans of our lifestyle, Al." Olivia's eyes never left the man next to them. The brunette decided to just continue eating and see what came out of it. "Iz…we need to go pick up your new toe shoes tomorrow after school, and Gracie we have to pick up your black gown from the dry cleaners before your concert on Friday."

The girls nodded and Olivia smiled at Isabel, whose big blue eyes were looking at her as she chewed.

"Mama? Why…" she leaned forward, dropping her voice to a whisper, "…why is that man looking at us like that?"

"Marty, stop staring…" the wife scolded. "Leave them alone…"

Olivia took a deep breath and dug her spoon into her yogurt. "It's OK, Baby. Eat your ice cream and we can talk about everything at home…OK, my love?"

"It's _yogurt_ , Mama!" Isabel giggled. " _Not_ ice cream!"

"OK, Iz. Yogurt." Olivia winked.

"I can't sit back and just watch this, Angie. You know how I feel about that. It's not right. Two women together is disgusting…It should be a mother and a _father_ …" He said the last word louder and, when Olivia looked at him again, his eyes were back on her.

"Liv…I think we should say something. This guy is—"

Olivia cut her off. "The second it gets personal, I will, Alex. Let's just… _wait_ … and see..." Olivia placed her right hand on top of her wife's and began rubbing it with her thumb, "OK? If we can avoid something here, let's try and do that, OK?"

"And there they go…next they'll probably kiss. Jesus _Christ_!" His voice was loud, rising with each angry word he uttered.

"Mama? I wanna say something to him…" Theo's expression was determined. "I want to tell this guy off…"

"Theo…no…we don't know him. Let's just enjoy our ice cream…"

" _Yogurt_!" Isabel chuckled once more.

"Yogurt. OK, _yogurt_." Olivia agreed. But her jovial mood had now shifted into one of alert, of desired confrontation, of her radars searching and listening for just one little thing to make her stand and have some words with this intolerable man.

Olivia looked up to find Alex looking at her, her wife having abandoned her frozen dessert, those cerulean pools intense.

"You know…kids…" the blonde looked around at all three children now, "…we've talked about this, right? Not all people accept two women or two men together."

"We know, Mom…it stinks…" Grace offered.

"Manny DePaulo says it happens to his dads all the time when they go out. I think it's terrible," Isabel offered, licking a gob of crushed nuts from the side of her cup. "It doesn't make sense. If you love each other, then that's all that should matter."

"And look! Even their kids are brainwashed into thinking it's OK…" the man next to them growled. "Goddamn sad! Probably make the little rug rats gay, too!"

"Marty!" the wife tried.

And that was when Olivia had had enough. Calmly, she clenched her jaw and swallowed what was in her mouth. Then, she wiped it with her napkin and stood, moving to stand in front of the irate man with the balding, red, shiny head—the vein in his forehead bulging and looking as though he was twenty seconds away from a coronary.

"Good afternoon, Sir." She smiled and folded her hands in front of her now. "Ma'am…" She briefly acknowledged the wife and then returned her gaze to Marty. "My family and I are trying to enjoy our frozen yogurt and spend some time together, but we're finding it difficult."

"I ain't stopping yous from enjoying it. Go ahead. No one's bothering you."

Alex was next to her now and Olivia felt her wife's upper arm lightly bump with her own, letting her know she was there. She looked into determined, blue orbs.

AAA

They were a team—had always been a team—and Alex wasn't going to let her wife take this alone, although she was sure the brunette would have absolutely no problem doing so.

Alex interceded, "But, I beg to differ, Sir. You see…your comments are affecting us greatly. Our children are upset by your prejudice and the hatred that is coming from your mouth. As a family, we practice peace, acceptance, and love. We don't let ignorance or passivity rule our minds and we try to treat everyone as an equal." Alex's steely gaze remained on the man.

"Listen, lady. Don't get your panties in a wad. I gotta right to think what I think, feel what I feel, and say what I want. Besides…" he smirked, "…I didn't say anything to _you_ …I was just talking with my beautiful wife here…" He turned and looked at his wife who apparently had nothing to say. She only sat there, as pale as a ghost. "Right, Ange?"

"Your indirect bullying and your sideways taunts and jabs are the same as them physically coming out of your mouth." Alex folded her arms now.

"Well, I ain't saying nothin'. Two dames, no matter how hot they are, shouldn't be together and definitely shouldn't have children and corrupt them, too."

Olivia took a step forward now and Alex raised her arm slightly, a signal for her wife to take a moment. Brown eyes pierced her own and that intensity softened—even if only minimally. "Your son should be taught acceptance not bigotry. You are molding and forming his young mind and to think that he might grow up and have the same ignorant mindset as you leaves me very disheartened.

"Awww…so sorry, lady…"

"Mama…" Theo's voice whispered, "…show him your badge…"

"Not now, Theo…" Olivia tried, eyes still fixed on the man. "People like this man will never change. And that's what's wrong with this country and this world."

Alex intervened, her tone somber, "When hatred abounds, chaos ensues…"

Blue eyes met her own again and Alex saw the brunette try a smile. "Let's just agree to disagree." She turned to the man now. "Can we do that, Sir? You leave us alone and we'll leave you alone and we can both enjoy our families?"

The man didn't make eye contact again, only continued to shove more frozen yogurt into his large mouth. "Whatever you say, lady…"

* * *

Alex followed her wife into the living room and they eyed the kids who were on the sofa, watching TV. She folded her arms and looked at the screen to find _Parks and Recreation_ playing. The blonde reached onto the coffee table and took the remote control and then muted it before setting it down again.

She and Olivia had discussed the fact that the incident that took place—although definitely not the first time—needed to be discussed and any questions that the kids had, needed to be brought to the surface and answered.

After changing into lounge pants with a tank for Alex and a V-neck T-shirt for Olivia, they had come back downstairs to have a family meeting. The kids were expecting it and so, when they saw Alex and Olivia enter, they sat up further, ready to listen.

"Hey, guys…" Alex smiled, sitting on the closest end of the sectional next to Grace and then Isabel. Olivia sat on the other end next to Theo.

Olivia ruffled their son's hair and then placed a kiss on his temple before she looked at all of their children. "I know when things like that happen, it's hard, guys…we know that because it's hard for us, too. Right, Al?"

She looked into those cocoa pools and smiled, "Yeah. Even for us. Even at our ages. Even after having been married for almost fifteen years, it gets to us, guys. It's no fun being bullied and discriminated against like that, is it?" Alex watched as Grace leaned back onto her and then she began stroking her daughter's hair backward.

"Why are people like that, Mom? I still don't understand…" Grace's voice was soft.

"Because people are raised certain ways. They're told that certain things aren't right. That men should be with women and women should be with men and anything else is not acceptable."

"But why can't they just be raised like you and Mama raise us? To accept everyone?" Theo questioned, leaning his head back on the sofa and staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know, Baby. But...believe it or not…" Olivia began, "…your mom and I experienced this sort of bigotry even before we were married. "Not everyone treated us with kindness and happiness…"

Alex smiled, knowing that she was referring to her own mother and her mother's friends, whose acceptance of the brunette was less than hospitable.

"Really?" Isabel leaned back onto Grace now, both now slanted against Alex. "Who? How do you know they didn't like you being together?"

"Because they outwardly told us. They didn't have nice words and just weren't very accepting, babes…" Alex looked at Olivia and smiled.

"And now?" Theo questioned.

"And now, one of those people loves us, loves your mama, and a few others have come around and seen that judging someone based on who they love, whether a boy or girl, is wrong. That everyone is free to love who they want." Alex smiled at their children.

Olivia winked at the blonde, "Right, guys? Do we all agree that everyone should love who their heart is drawn to, without question?"

The kids offered their collective agreement.

"I love that my mommies are together," Isabel sat up and smiled now, "…two beautiful mommies who love each other is how it should be. Right?"

"Exactly right, Izzie…exactly right, my love…" Alex agreed.

Olivia's eyes were filled with tears now, the brunette more than emotional. Moments like the one at the yogurt shop were not foreign to the Benson-Cabots, but they were survivable. Knowing they had each other and their family and had all of the love needed to get through times like these, was all that any of them needed.

* * *

OOO

Olivia let the hot water run down her face, already finished with her shower, but simply taking comfort in the soothing nature of the warm liquid as it ran over her. She reached for the handle and turned it off and then took the fluffy beige towel from the top of the glass door and wrapped it around her body, tucking the corner into her cleavage, before opening the door and stepping onto the bath mat.

Her wife was there, at the sink, brushing her teeth, those empathetic eyes telling her all she needed to know. Olivia felt her lower lip begin to quaver without her consent and her eyes fill with unshed tears. Alex set her brush down and swallowed, licking her lips, before moving into her wife and taking her into a tight hug.

They held each other, swaying slightly, trembling from the strength and the intensity of both pairs of arms gripping with all of their might, both sets of their emotions coming to the surface, taking advantage of the fact that they were out of earshot and view of their children and were now able to show their allegiance, their disappointment, their love, and their connection—a simple embrace letting them both know that they were in this together.

In this, as a team, for always.

Without a single doubt in either of their minds.


	68. With Love, There is No Comparison

**A/N: We all know Alex and her insecurities. She's always had them. Even though a puma in the courtroom, when it comes to her family, she's mush. Theo is 13 and the twins are 12.**

 **I make reference to a "toe procedure" and it is one that I experienced as a dancer. So it's absolutely from experience. You'll see…**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter before 2017 and I wish you all a healthy, wealthy, happy New Year 2017!**

 **Patricia**

 _ **With Love, There is No Comparison**_

AAA

Alex took a sip of her morning coffee and leaned her backside against the kitchen sink as she watched her wife enter the room, Theo hot on her heels. She caught eyes with the brunette and they smiled at each other, having just had a little frolic in bed before they came downstairs for the day.

"What _time_ , Mama? I need to know because Caroline is coming over later and I want to be ready to study with her." Theo moved up to the kitchen island and leaned over it, resting his elbows on the surface much in the way that Olivia always did.

"What do you mean, Theo? Be _ready_ to study with her?" Olivia stopped now, just short of pouring her own cup, to the right of the blonde. She looked at her wife and then leaned in, "Morning, Babe…" She then placed a chaste kiss on her lips and began pouring. "You're studying with _both_ of us?"

A slow smile spread across their son's face now. "I want to show her that I know the information better than she does, Mama. That I am more prepared than she is…"

"Ahhhhh…" Olivia began nodding slowly, "…I see." She took a quick sip of coffee and then moved to the island and set it down before rifling through her handbag that was sitting on the surface, "Well…I have to go to the precinct for a few hours…but…" she continued rooting around, eyes focused on their son, "…I'll be back by…" she stopped and produced her cell phone, "…here it is…" She looked at the screen and began pressing a few buttons, "…hold on…"

" _Mama_ …" Theo whined, "…you said you'd have a couple of hours today before she got here…"

Alex cleared her throat lightly. "I can study with you, Theo. I'm available. I have no plans today…at all…"

It was true. It was Saturday and she had two full days of relaxation and down time to spend however her family needed her, or on her own, relishing in her freedom, if that was what was to happen.

Theo looked at her with slight hesitance.

"Yeah, Theo…your mom can help you while I'm gone…I can quiz you when I get back and then when Caroline comes at…" she waited.

"Two…" he offered.

"…at two," Olivia continued, "…then I can quiz you one last time and then you'll be ready to knock her socks off…"

Alex watched the disappointment in their son's eyes and it wrenched her heart. Lately, it seemed that all of the kids were on an "Olivia kick" and all three couldn't seem to get enough time with their brunette mother.

"OK?" Olivia stood now and waited, eyebrows raised at Theo.

"OK," he resigned. "But you said you'd study with me, Mama…you told me that _last_ weekend, remember?"

"I know, Baby. But Fin called early this morning and we have a victim that has to make an ID in a line up and then, I promise, I'll be back…"

Theo only nodded and moved away from the island, pushing his hands off forcefully, before he began walking down the hallway.

They both watched as he left and then cocoa orbs looked at her.

Olivia cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I did promise him, Al."

"Well he obviously doesn't want to study with me, Liv…you saw that."

"It's one of his phases…" Olivia slung her bag over her shoulder and slipped her sunglasses on top of her head and moved up to her once more.

"Well, I don't like this phase, Liv…"

"I know, Babe…" Olivia leaned in now and pressed her lips to hers again, grabbing her by the backside with her left hand and smirking, "…thanks for this morning, by the way…"

Alex couldn't help but smile and shake her head. "Yeah…useful for something, right?"

"That's right, Al…glass is half full, right?" She kissed her gently, "This ass is always good for something." She clenched it more firmly before pulling away and slipping her sunglasses onto her nose.

"Mama! Where are you going?" Isabel's high-pitched voice entered now. "I'm ready to show you my dance to music and you can tell me what I need to work on!"

"And I'm ready for you to hear my cello piece for my recital," Grace was right next to her sister, the two elbowing each other for talking time.

"Hey, hey…girls…I have to go in to work for a few hours and I'll be back, OK?"

The girls' shoulders sunk now and they both sighed, almost in unison.

"Your mom's gonna be here. She can do both—listen and watch both of you—OK?"

Alex turned her back now, and busied herself with unplugging the coffee pot, feeling the sting of rejection once more.

"Why do you have to go to work? It's the weekend?" Isabel reasoned.

"Fin called and I have to go, Baby…" She took one more sip of her coffee and left the mug on the island. "I'll be back by noon. OK? Al?"

Alex turned again and looked at her wife and waved at her once. "Go, Liv…we're good here…"

"OK…" she looked at her daughters. "Show your mom and I'll be back to watch both of you, OK?"

They nodded and Olivia was out the door, off to save the day.

* * *

OOO

"And _that's_ how you do it!" Fin conceded, closing the door to the interrogation room after them as the officers inside cuffed the perp in order to take him to lock up.

Olivia smiled and ran her palm over her forehead, rubbing it firmly. Four hours dealing with this case and they had finally not only gotten a positive line up ID, but also gotten a confession out of him. "I'm glad he confessed…"

"Rare that that happens, Liv…but with you all in his face like that…always seems to work." Fin smiled and moved closer as Olivia opened her top drawer and took her keys from it. "You OK? You seem…distracted."

Olivia looked up and furrowed her brow.

"I mean…we got the guy…your interrogation was spot on, as usual…but I can tell something's on your mind…"

Olivia took a deep breath and then relaxed slightly. Her partner had noticed. He always seemed really good at being able to read her in the time they had been paired up and even before that.

"Yeah…just…the kids are going through one of their _I only want Olivia_ phases…and it's affecting Alex. I don't know what to tell her…she's more sensitive than she leads on."

"Yeah, Cabot has that air of Teflon but when it comes to you and the kids…she's a sap…I can't blame the little ones for wanting Bad Ass Benson to be a part of their lives, too. You have to be the cool role model every now and then, right?"

Olivia nodded and then took her purse from the bottom drawer, set it on her desk, and then shut it. "Yeah…I suppose…but Alex gets really emotional and she shuts down. Pretends like it doesn't bother her. But I know that it does. I just don't know how to fix it…"

"JJ is like that. Right now, it's a Melinda phase. A few months ago it was me…" Fin's charm radiated through the twinkle in his eyes and that charming smile.

"I know…"

"All you can do is be there for her. Show her and the kids that you're a team. A pair. A set that will always be there for them, together."

Olivia looked into her partner's eyes and smiled. "Yeah…you're right…and I think I know just how to do that…" She cocked her head to the side, "Thanks, Finneous."

"You got it, Liv. Walk out together?"

Olivia nodded again and slung her purse over her arm and turned her tiny lamp off before joining the mocha detective in walking down the hallway, out of the precinct, and back to their awaiting families.

* * *

Olivia set her purse down and eyed Alex who was sitting at the kitchen table, a plate in front of her, chewing what looked like a sandwich. Blue eyes met her own and her expression was stoic.

"Hey, Babe…eating lunch? Where are the kids?"

"They ate and left, Liv. Upstairs in their rooms." Alex took a mini pretzel twist from her plate and popped it into her mouth, eyes not leaving the plate as she continued chewing. "I made a sandwich for you right here…" Alex motioned to the plate next to her.

"Thanks, Al. Chicken salad?" Olivia sat next to her and opened her napkin and spread it on her lap.

"Tuna." Alex continued chewing and took her mug to her mouth and took a sip. "Want a cup of tea?" Blue eyes met her own and Olivia could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Al…" Olivia began.

"It's not that good. Even Grace said it tasted too fishy. Isn't that what tuna is, Liv? Fish? Of course it tastes fishy."

"Hey…" Olivia placed her hand on her wife's left hand and lowered her head to get her wife to look at her, "…talk to me, Babe."

Alex smiled then and took another bite of her sandwich. Olivia waited while she chewed and swallowed and she still didn't say anything.

"Do you remember three months ago when the girls wanted to do their homework in the home office upstairs and were playing attorney?"

Cerulean eyes looked at her now.

"How they played that every day for a month? How they just wanted to be like you? And when you came home they wouldn't leave your side? They followed you while you changed, they followed you upstairs and downstairs, even tried to follow you into the bathroom?"

Alex smiled now. "Please don't make this a 'let's fix Alex' time, Liv. I don't need it. I'm OK. They're teens. Teens are finicky."

Olivia nodded slowly. "What about when Theo only wanted you to pick him up from school. He only wanted to watch that show on Hulu…what was it… _Stitchers_ , with you? He said I wouldn't understand the concept but that you did and it would take too long for him to explain what was happening to me because you two were already on season three?"

Alex took a deep breath and studied the brunette. "I know, Olivia…trust me. All of that has gone through my mind, too. And I know that he only wanted me to pick him up because his friend Jacob had a crush on me and our boy wanted to be seen driving off in the Rover which, apparently, was the vintage cool car, according to his friends."

"See? Phases? It they'll be back on you soon, Al. I know it…you and I are just different moms, Al. We both bring different things to the table and our kids love us equally. Love can't be compared, my beautiful wife."

"You're right, Liv. You're always right when it comes to these things." Alex smiled. "Eat your fishy sandwich, Babe."

"Mmmm…can't wait…" Olivia lifted the sandwich and took a bite, giggling as she did so. She chewed and swallowed. "Delicious, Al. I like it."

"Mama!" Isabel's voice beamed and she heard their daughter running into the kitchen before she looked up to find her in a pink leotard and pink tights, toe shoes on.

"I get her, Iz!" Grace demanded.

Theo was close behind. "Good. You're home! I get her first!"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Olivia put her sandwich down and held up both hands, "…first, lunch and your mom get me, and then I'm yours…" she looked at Alex. "Right, Mom?"

"Right, Liv…"

"I'm gonna set up the song…" Isabel began.

"I'm gonna set up and tune my cello…" Grace interjected, moving to her cello chair.

"And I'm gonna park myself right here…" Theo offered, pulling out a chair and sitting with them and smiling as he placed a closed binder in front of him.

"Well, sit all you want, Theo. Your mom and I will be attached at the hip from this point forward in the weekend. Where I go, she goes. Where she goes, I go…you're dealing with Siamese twins, my loves."

"Oh, Jeez, Liv…" Alex uttered. " _All_ weekend?"

"All weekend, Babe. I'm not leaving your side…"

"I'll get the Superglue…"

* * *

They were sitting on the sofa, Olivia with her feet on the coffee table and Alex lying along the length, the blonde's feet in her lap. The brunette continued to rub her right foot, massaging away some of the soreness of a week in heels, and listened to her wife moan her contentment.

"Nice?" Olivia questioned, moving her hand upward along the blonde's exposed shin in her gray sweatpants, feeling the silkiness beneath her finger tips.

"Mmmm, yes…" Alex was facing the TV, an episode of _Criminal Minds_ on, and the glare from the TV was reflecting in the lenses of those black frames.

"Mama?"

Olivia turned to find Isabel standing there, moving around the front of the sectional. "Yeah, Iz? What is it?"

"I wanted to show you something…"

"What is it, Iz?"

"In private."

"No, Isabel. Not in private. What is it? It's just your mom and I." Olivia took the blonde's other foot in her hands and began rubbing.

"My toe…" She propped her foot onto the edge of the sofa, next to Alex, and took her sock off, "…I think something's wrong with it from the toe shoes."

Olivia sat up now and so did Alex. "Baby…what happened?"

They looked at their blue-eyed daughter's toe now—red and puffy along the outer side of the nail—and it appeared swollen.

"Oh, God, Iz…" Olivia leaned forward and took her foot onto her knee, "…that looks infected, Baby."

"It hurts, too. And when I go on pointe, it _really_ hurts."

Along with the swollen big toe were several healing scabs and blisters on her other toes—the hazards of being a ballet dancer, she supposed.

"Isabel, let's get that looked at upstairs in better lighting. Let's go into Mama and I's bathroom and we can fix it…"

Isabel's eyes were wide. "You know how to do that? You know how to fix it?"

Alex smiled. "Remember, I was in ballet until I was fifteen. I had toe issues all the time, my girl." Alex stood now. "I've had many ingrown toenails in my day and I know just how to fix them."

Isabel looked at Olivia and then back at Alex, her eyes still wide, her mouth agape.

"Follow Dr. Alex and she'll get you fixed up," Olivia winked.

"Dr. Alex…" Isabel giggled, wrapping her arm around her blonde mother, "…to my rescue. Right Mommy?" She looked up at her attorney mother.

"Glad I can be of service. We'll just need some cuticle clippers, hydrogen peroxide, and some gauze and tape and I'll have you all fixed up, my love…"

"Awesome!" Isabel beamed.

They began walking down the hallway but Alex turned. "Coming? I do need an assistant." She smirked.

Olivia stood now, "Absolutely."

"Yea! My mommies are gonna fix me!" Isabel squeaked.

* * *

AAA

Alex focused on the hardened, inflamed flesh around her daughter's toe, carefully clipping it and watching as a tiny hole was made, careful not to hurt their daughter. She concentrated as she handed the cuticle clippers to her wife. "Hydrogen peroxide on a cotton ball, Liv…" She kept her focus on the toe and was handed a soaked cotton ball. "Thanks." She squeezed the area and all watched as it bubbled wildly, cleaning the infected area.

"I have to squeeze your toe a little so the bad stuff comes out…" Alex tried, looking at Isabel now. "It won't hurt. It should actually feel better. OK?"

Isabel nodded. Their daughter was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, her foot on the blonde's lap as her mother sat on her knees.

All of the kids were in there, watching the surgery take place, all in awe of what Alex had to offer.

"You're awesome, Mom…" Theo said softly, eyes focused on the procedure.

"She is…" Grace agreed, also mesmerized by what was happening.

"OK…" Alex continued, "…a little more peroxide and then we'll wrap it up. You can't dance on it for a couple of days, Iz, but that's OK, because you don't have class again until Tuesday, right?"

"Right, Mommy…" Isabel's focus remained on her mother.

A yellowish, whitish creamy liquid came out now and Alex wiped it away before adding more of the clear liquid to it and watching it bubble and fizz once more.

"OK. Now the gauze, Liv…" She held her left hand out and Olivia handed her the gauze.

Alex began rolling the stretchy white material around the toe, her motions nurturing and careful, feeling everyone's eyes on what she was doing.

"OK, tape…" She took the tape dispenser and added a couple of pieces to the bandage before handing the roll back to her wife. "And that's it. You're all set." She looked up and smiled at her daughter.

And just like that, Isabel reached forward and hugged her tightly, squeezing her appreciation out of her.

"Thank you, Mommy…it feels so much better!"

"Mom saved the day!" Theo offered.

"Yeah, Mommy!" Grace agreed.

"Dr. Alex, do we think this patient will survive?" Olivia questioned seriously, trying not to laugh.

"Without a doubt, nurse. Without a doubt."

* * *

OOO

"But…" Olivia tried, "…Doctor…I have a condition that only Dr. Alex can help me with…" Olivia continued to wrestle Alex's hands away from her body, both trying to grab at the other as they lay in bed that night. "You had your time with me this morning, Babe, now it's _my_ chance to show my appreciation for your… _skills_ …"

Alex resigned and lay onto her back, staring at the ceiling and smiling. "Oh, I suppose I could let you… _appreciate_ me, Babe…my sexy nurse assistant…" Alex giggled.

Olivia moved on top of her wife now and straddled her, placing her hands on either side of her wife's shoulders. "What sort of _procedure_ would you like, doctor?"

"The more invasive the better, nurse…" Alex continued giggling.

Olivia stopped momentarily, the bedside lamps still on, still fully illuminating both of them in their master bedroom. "You feel better, Al?" Olivia cocked her head to the side.

Alex nodded quickly. "Yeah, Babe. Like you said…it all comes around again. You and I…we're both needed and things change with the kids every day, right?"

"Right, Al…" Olivia leaned forward and let her mouth hover over her wife's, "…now…what was it you needed? Me to be _invasive_?"

Alex nodded and moaned. "Yes…knock me out in one shot, Liv…"

"I can do that, Al…I can do that…"

She leaned forward and took her wife into a deep, searching, open-mouthed kiss, letting her tongue explore as she felt her wife's hands gravitate to her backside and squeeze firmly.

She made love to Alex, showing her appreciation for being a wonderful mother, wife, best friend, and surgeon, letting her know all the ways that she was loved by her adoring brunette wife.


	69. Obviating Past Transgressions with Love

**A/N: Summer at the beach house; Theo is five and the twins are four; Kimberly is three and Katie is one. Jonathan arrives after a four-day long shift at the hospital, ready to spend some time with the family and relax.**

 **We touch on Jonathan's past issues with substance abuse in this one. Addiction always seems to rear its ugly head in the life of a former user.**

 **Also, to the guest review, I know Fin is short for Odafin. Olivia's nickname for him, in this series, in Finneous. In this saga, she's always called him that out of love. My own little creation.**

 **I found this quote that fits me perfectly when I'm writing and thought I'd share:**

" **Pay attention when you write fiction. If you're doing it naturally, images will flash through your mind, and words will flow from your fingers." S. Alex Martin**

 **So true with me. As I always say, when I am writing, I see it like a movie in my mind.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 ** _Obviating Past Transgressions with Love & Support_**

OOO

Olivia sat at the kitchen table of the beach house, facing the windows overlooking the high, rolling, afternoon waves. With the screen open, the sounds of crashing water along the shore could be heard, the fresh air gusting in through the entire space of the kitchen, and she smiled as she brought her bottle of water to her mouth and swigged.

She had just gone on a lengthy swim and was still in her eggplant purple bikini, a white, gauze cover-up over it, flip-flops on, and she languidly ran her fingers through her still-damp locks, smiling as she relished in the contentment that she felt after a session of laps in the beautiful ocean.

She heard the door downstairs open and shut now and then footsteps on the stairs before they came closer and she continued to look out at the amazing scenery as she took another sip of water.

"Hey, Olivia…" Jonathan breathed.

She turned to find her burly brother-in-law standing there, khaki shorts and a pale yellow Polo on, brown, leather sandals on his feet. "Hey, Jonathan…" she smiled, "…how was your drive?" She sat up further now and watched as he rounded the table and sat caddy corner from her.

"Long, but good. Where's Casey?"

"She's downstairs with the girls. We just came in from swimming and spending all morning in the sun. We had lunch and now everyone's resting. We're all pretty tired…"

Olivia studied the handsome man in front of her. Something was different. The usually glowing, tan complexion was now pallid, lackluster, stress wrinkles were evident along his forehead and around his eyes, that normal glow that he exuded replaced by a certain somberness.

"Hey, Jonathan…" she leaned forward, "…you OK?"

Jonathan tried a smile. "I'm exhausted. Four overnights at Mercy and then the three-hour drive here…I haven't really slept in four days, Olivia. I really need this little vacation."

Olivia watched him and nodded, noting that his turquoise blue eyes were tearing slightly. He seemed on the edge of something and she immediately went into concerned mother mode. "Jonathan, what else is it?"

Jonathan laughed lightly. "Well, Detective…" he smirked, "…I've had a little trouble lately…dealing with work, which has been really busy. When I'm there, I hardly have a chance to sit, much less eat or sleep. And…"

Olivia leaned forward now, "And?"

"My mind has been going places I don't want it to go…back to something I left behind a long time ago…" He closed his eyes and brought his hand to his face, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and shutting his eyes tightly. "Ugh…I've been tempted, Olivia…" He opened his eyes now and looked at her. "Plain and simple. I've been tempted to do something to keep me going, to take the worry away…"

"You've been thinking about _using_ , Jonathan?" She placed her hand on top of his. "You know that's not the solution, right?"

"Yeah…of course I know that. But when my mind is like this and I have easy access to pills at the hospital…the temptation is really strong."

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out, removing her hand from her brother-in-law's. "You can't go back, Jonathan. It's absolutely not OK to do that."

"I know, Olivia…I just…I have that same feeling like my skin is crawling, the anxiety is just there, and my lack of sleep doesn't help. Sometimes I think…just a couple of oxys to numb the edges, help me even out. You know?"

"No. Jonathan…" she leaned forward again, "…I know what pain pills can do…I've taken them and felt the feelings you're talking about. But you, as a doctor, know how addictive they are. You know from being an addict how addictive they are. You know how they can ruin your life, Jonathan…" Her tone was empathetic yet firm, all at once, and she felt her own emotions begin to creep in as her eyes watered. "Six years of sobriety, Jonathan. Six years…"

Jonathan nodded slowly, eyes now focused on his hands as he picked at a cuticle.

"You have a family now, Jonathan. A wonderful marriage to a sexy red-head…what about your sponsor? Don't you have a sponsor you can talk to?"

Jonathan smiled now, still focused on his thumb, picking away. "Not any more, Olivia. That was so long ago. Those people have moved on, like I thought I had…" He looked up at her now and the disappointment, the despair was almost too much to take.

Olivia brought her lips inward now as she attempted to reign her own emotions in.

"Hey, Liv…Kids are down and I was thinking about making some fried fish for—" Alex's voice halted now and they both turned.

"John-John?" Alex's expression was instantly concerned.

"Hey Allie-Al…" he rasped before clearing his throat. "How's my beautiful sister?"

"I'm fine, Jonathan. How are _you_?" She moved to kiss his cheek and he stood now and took her into a tight hug.

Alex looked at Olivia over his shoulder and furrowed her brow before the two broke apart.

"What's happening, Johnny?" Alex sat now, next to her brother, her back to the windows.

The blonde was freshly showered and in a pair of upper-thigh khaki shorts and a white, linen long-sleeved shirt, her hair damp and up in a clip, classic frames on, her feet bare.

AAA

Olivia looked at her now and that cocoa gaze was intense.

She turned back to her brother. "What's going on, Jonathan?"

"I was just telling my amazing sister-in-law that I've been really stressed lately. Four overnights at the hospital and I've hardly slept or eaten and then the drive here." He looked at Olivia and then back at his sister.

"But…Jonathan…it's not an excuse…" Olivia tried.

"I know that, Olivia…" His voice level rose ever-so-slightly before he said softer, "…I know that."

"Are you using again, John-John?" Alex's voice was shaky, a sick feeling overtaking the pit of her stomach. "Please…" she whispered, "… _please_ tell me you're not…"

"No, Allie. I'm not, but I've been really tempted."

A silence at the table now as Alex looked at her wife. She could see Olivia's emotions now, threatening to spill, and she took a deep breath.

"You're six years sober, Johnny. You have everything going for you. Why are you feeling this way, big bro?" Alex leaned forward now.

"Stress? Lack of sleep? Paying for that penthouse we live in? As Destiny's Child says…bills, bills, bills…" He smiled.

But no one laughed.

Alex wasn't going to say that she knew what he was talking about because she couldn't. She had never experienced having to work such long hours in her line of work. There had been times that she had gone a couple of days with little or no sleep, but never days on end.

"My brain is just wired like that, ladies."

"What about NA or AA meetings?" Olivia interjected. "There are meetings all the time in Manhattan. Have you thought about going to those?"

Jonathan smiled again. "That would be like taking a step backward, Olivia. Like moving back to square one." His eyes began watering again and those crystal blue-green eyes looked at her.

"But if they help, Johnny, then you should go…just to attend one and see that you're not the only one with addiction problems. Talking with other people that have experienced what you've experienced might help." Alex felt her own lower lip tremble as she studied her brother who was now struggling fully.

He put his hands over his face and broke down then. Alex stood and moved behind him and took him in a hug, wrapping her arms around his muscled chest and resting her chin on his left shoulder.

"Uncle Johnny!" Theo's voice beamed, little feet pattering into the room.

Instantly, Jonathan leaned back and sniffed, wiping his eyes, and Alex moved off of him as Theo ran right into him and Jonathan took their little boy into his arms and hugged him firmly, their mocha-haired boy on his lap and hugging with all of his might.

"Hey squirt! How's my favorite nephew?" he chirped.

"Good, Uncle Johnny! We went swimming today and Kimberly and I built a sandcastle and we buried Mama and then put a hat and sunglasses on her and took a picture!" He giggled and then rammed the side of his head into his uncle's strong chest. "I missed you, Uncle Johnny," Theo cooed and then closed his eyes, still smiling. Then he opened his eyes and his expression changed to concern and he looked at Jonathan. "Why are you crying?" He took his uncle's face in both of his tiny hands.

"Aw, champ, I'm just tired, that's all."

Theo smiled. "Sometimes when I get tired, I cry, too. Because all I want to do is go to sleep and Izzie is singing or laughing or talking. But when I go to sleep, I feel better."

"I think you're right, little man." He looked up at Olivia and then Alex. "I love this little guy…"

"And _this_ is what you do it for, John-John…for Theo…for your family…for their futures, too. Our boy and your girls are gonna need a strong father figure in the years to come—" Alex's voice caught and a huge lump formed in her throat preventing her from finishing her thoughts.

Olivia reached across the table and took her hand, interlacing her fingers and squeezing it lovingly. Cocoa eyes turned to Jonathan. "And I won't even get into how unethical and, not to mention, _illegal_ it would be to do what you're tempted to do." Olivia's gaze was intense, those dark pools unwavering.

"I've thought of that, Olivia. My license would be revoked."

"Or worse…" The brunette tried a smile.

"Like I said, my brain is just wired for addiction. I know that. But I remember being in this very house, back in 2009, when you changed my life, Allie." He swallowed and willed more tears away. "In this very house…" he said softer. "I try to keep that in mind along with how far I've come personally and professionally but sometimes the demons are stronger than the positive. I don't expect either of you to understand. You two have never had a problem like this…"

"Theo…why don't you run and visit Grandpa downstairs in the TV room. I think he's got some paper down there and he would love to see you draw, Baby…" Olivia offered, smiling at their son.

"OK, Mama!" He kissed Jonathan once more and then scampered out of the room, his thundering footsteps heard all the way down the staircase.

"And Liv's mother was an alcoholic, Johnny. So she knows exactly how it is to love someone who is an addict…" Alex's eyes met her wife's and the blonde saw the emotion in her cocoa orbs.

"I know, Olivia…I know that you know first-hand what it was like to be around it…"

"Eighteen years, Jonathan. It was no picnic. It damaged me in ways I'll never fully heal from. Think of the beautiful kids in your life that need you, want you to be there to watch them grow, want to have you at their graduations, weddings, anniversaries…you're their role model," Olivia pleaded.

Jonathan nodded, "Yeah…so many people I want to see those things happen to…" He looked up now, studying them both.

"Johnny," Alex began, "…I can't stand to see you like this. My strong brother, the successful doctor, father of two beautiful children, uncle to three, son to Bill and Cathy Cabot…" she smirked, "…and a wife who is completely infatuatedly in love with you. Maybe you need some rest and to take care of yourself this weekend and for the next few days…eat well…sleep well…get some sun…then, like Liv said, I think you should go to a meeting when we get back home…"

"OK, Allie-Al…" He smiled. "I will."

"Promise?" Alex questioned.

"I promise, and…this place is just what I need. My sister, my gorgeous sister-in-law, my family…I'm happy we're all together right now." He looked at Olivia now. "And with Case and the kids and mom and dad. It feels right, you know? Like a rejuvenation that I need really badly."

Alex and Olivia both nodded and the blonde saw the wheels turning in her wife's mind, the trepidation on her face.

"I'm gonna go down and say 'hi' to the kids and Casey and then take a shower and rest…" He stood now and the ladies did, as well. He reached out for his sister first and took her into a hug. "Thank you, Allie. Maybe rest and love and some good seafood is what I need right now…" He pulled away and then moved to Olivia and took her in his arms. "And thank you, Olivia…"

"Any time, Jonathan. We're always here to talk with you."

Alex mentioned, "And I'm frying some cod and potatoes tonight. Fish and chips," she winked.

"Sounds good, Allie…"

They pulled away and Jonathan started for the stairs, disappearing out of sight.

Alex felt Olivia's gaze on her now and the blonde closed her eyes.

"Al…"

"Don't, Liv…I'm gonna lose it…I can feel it coming on. Let's just…" she opened her eyes now, "…go on about our afternoon, OK? Can we do that?"

"Absolutely, Al. We can absolutely do that."

* * *

The fire pit on the expansive porch downstairs, overlooking the beach, was blazing. They had eaten a delicious dinner—cooked by Olivia and herself—of crispy fried cod, seasoned crunchy potato wedges, and homemade coleslaw, and now Casey and Jonathan and Alex and Olivia had been sitting outside, enjoying the fresh night air and the sound of low tide.

Olivia had gone inside to get ice cream bars with Cathy and make sure that all were opened correctly and was to be out soon. But Alex was curious as to whether her brother had talked to Casey yet about what they had been discussing earlier.

She leaned forward from her Adirondack chair and set her glass of water on the table in front of her before studying her brother. She caught eyes with him and watched as Casey continued kneading the back of his neck, her hand working on that particular area. They were so in love and Alex couldn't help but swell with pride knowing that she and her wife had a hand in bringing them together.

Casey looked radiant that evening. She was wearing a black, silk halter dress, those alabaster shoulders and arms flawless, and her legs were tucked beneath her in her own Adirondack, her beautiful red hair down for the evening.

"What, Alex?" Casey questioned. "You OK?" her raspy voice asked.

"I'm more than OK. I'm so content, Case. Relaxed, tired in a good way, full… _stuffed_ , really…" she smiled. Then she took her gaze to her brother. "John-John?"

"Yeah, Allie?"

They only looked at each other, both of their gazes unwavering.

"She should know, Johnny…she needs to be let in on what's happening to you…"

Casey looked at her husband now, concern now spread across her sun-kissed face. "Know what, John?"

He turned to his wife now. "Casey…these past few days, really the past two, is when it's been the strongest…I've been…overworked…you know that…"

Casey nodded slowly, "I know, Babe…and I don't like you working so much, John. You're exhausted, I can tell just by looking at you…"

"I've had some thoughts that I'm not proud of…about pills."

Casey furrowed her brow. "Pills?" She looked at him now, studying him before she looked away. "Just tell me one thing…have you taken any?"

Jonathan shook his head. "But the temptation has been there, Thursday and Friday, especially…but I didn't do anything, Casey. You have to know that."

Casey looked at Alex now and the blonde saw those green eyes begin to water. She looked back at her husband. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was at the hospital. It's not the kind of thing I want to discuss over the phone."

"I wish you would have called me or just texted me to come by and talk, Jonathan. I would have come in a split second. You're my husband and we need to talk about things like this. I _want_ you to talk to me about things like this, John."

"I know…but I'm gonna start—"

"OK, kids! Let's go down to the beach chairs and eat these!" Cathy Cabot chirped, coming into view, Katie in her arms.

The four kids ran past her now, ice cream bars in their little hands, and started for the wooden dock.

"Careful, kids. Slow down!" she called after them. "Bill, go make sure they don't fall, my dear."

"You got it, Cath…kids! Wait for Grandpa!" Bill Cabot winked and smiled and then headed after the little ones.

Cathy stood in front of them now, bouncing Katie on her hip. "Better to eat those Dove bars out on the sand. We know how they get with all that stickiness and messiness…" She smiled. "You four gonna be OK?"

Olivia joined them in her own chair next to Alex.

"We'll be fine, Mom," Alex offered.

"Everything OK here, kids?" Her brow was furrowed.

"Yeah, Mom. We're just talking…" Jonathan added.

"Let's go, Katie!" she beamed before heading down the wooden slats and toward the beach.

Alex took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and then felt Olivia's gentle hand on her forearm, tugging at it. The blonde looked at her and smiled and then they interlaced their fingers with each other's.

"I'm gonna go to meetings when we get back, Casey. A little rest this weekend, some sun, and when we get back, I'm gonna start going a couple of times a week."

"I'm glad, John…" she husked. "But I wish you would have told me, Babe."

"I know…and I will next time. I promise. No matter where I am, I will let you know."

Casey stood now and Jonathan did, as well, and the two embraced tightly, Jonathan rubbing his wife's back soothingly.

Jonathan was dealing with a lot and Alex knew that. But he had the support and love of his family to keep him on the right path, able to be there for him as only they could do.

And this placated her worries and rested her heart.

She felt her hand being pulled now and looked to find her wife bring it to her mouth and kiss softly. She smiled and gazed into those mesmerizing eyes, only enhanced by the firelight.

"Shall we go down to the beach and help your mom and dad?" Olivia smiled.

"Let's go, Babe…"

* * *

OOO

Seven-thirty that same evening and the ladies were in their bedroom, having just changed into appropriately family-friendly pajamas—a shorts and short-sleeved white cotton set with a small pink rose pattern covering it for Alex, and a black pair of Victoria's Secret pajama bottoms and black tank for Olivia—and they were ready to watch a movie with the entire family in the TV room.

Olivia took her tube of lip balm from her bedside table and uncapped it, smoothing it over her lips as she watched her wife slip a pair of fuzzy socks on as she stood, those long, lean legs on display.

Alex looked up from placing the second sock on and caught eyes with her and she smiled.

"Lookin' good, Babe…" Olivia tried around the moisturizing stick. She capped it and placed it back down before moving around the bed. "Lookin' very good…" she clicked her tongue a couple of times and moved up to the blonde, slithering her arms around her.

"And you…" Alex returned the embrace, looking down at the brunette's cleavage, "…are lookin' pretty sexy and tanned, yourself, Liv…"

Her wife looked relaxed, at peace, and Olivia knew that she was feeling better about the entire situation with her brother.

"Thanks for being there with me today, Liv. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

Olivia watched as those beautiful blue eyes scanned her face before focusing on her mouth. "I will always be here for you, Al. Always. In good and bad times, remember?"

Alex nodded and then leaned in and pressed her mouth gently to the brunette's, parting her lips slightly and letting her silky tongue dance along the brunette's open warmth.

"Mmmm…someone's getting frisky…" Olivia took her hands to her wife's sides and squeezed before beginning to tickle her.

"Me?" Alex returned the tickling session, the two now in a game of pinching and fighting each other's hands off. "You're the one who gets so…sexed up when we come here." Alex giggled. "Stop, Olivia!"

Olivia began grabbing her wife's backside with her left hand, her right hand still aimed at her stomach.

"Jesus, you're a maniac!"

The creaking of the door was heard now, having already been halfway open.

A round of Mamas, and mommies, and aunt Olivia's and Aunt Alex's was heard by a cluster of tiny voices and the ladies turned to find all pile into the room.

Olivia held her hands up in mock shock and shook her head, "No, no, no! It's the tickle monsters. Alex! We have to hide!"

Alex and Olivia moved backwards now, hands up in surrender, and backed into the bed, falling backward as the kids all climbed on top of them. What had once begun as a tickle session between a married couple had now become a pile of children all vying for tickling anyone they could put their hands on.

"Hey, guys…" Casey's voice rasped now, "…well, _that_ looks like fun…"

They all stopped and looked at the fire-haired beauty in a purple silk robe, standing in the doorway, holding Katie.

"What about Katie? Let's tickle Katie!" Theo cheered.

And then the kids were up now, moving carefully up to the baby in Casey's arms and delicately tickling her, as well, the little blonde beauty giggling wildly, her two bottom, flecking teeth poking through.

"Movie time?" Casey questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Definitely," Olivia agreed, standing.

Alex did as well and they wrapped their arms around each other from the side, looking at each other as they walked out of the room.

"I love you, Liv…"

"I love you more, Babe…" Olivia kissed her gently and they made their way down the hallway, ready to watch a movie and spend time and love their family—exactly how it should be.

* * *

 **A/N2: I know you're probably surprised to see another chapter before New Year's, but I sat down this morning to write this and it just flowed. I wish all of you a Happy New year 2017 and, as always, I would love to hear what you thought of this deep, heartwarming one-shot.**

 **Thank you to those of you who always, faithfully, do.**


	70. Procrastination Has Its Rewards

**A/N: Theo is seven and the twins are six.**

 _ **Procrastination Has Its Rewards**_

Olivia opened the door of the ballet studio and stepped inside at four-thirty that Wednesday afternoon and smiled at Mackenzie Bryant's mother, who was heading toward her with her own daughter.

"Hey there, Olivia!" she chirped. "How have you been?" the tall, thin brunette questioned. "I haven't seen you in a while…only Alex picking Isabel up."

"Yeah…we just switched off. I'd been picking Theo and Grace up from soccer and now we're on rotation 2…" She smiled.

"Well, it's good to see you. The girls had a real treat today. A few of the New York City Ballet dancers came and danced for them and then the little ones got to ask questions and, let me tell you, they were all so excited…especially your little beauty…" She smiled as her eyes scanned downward, her grin growing broader. "There she is…"

"Mama!" Isabel beamed.

Olivia looked at her daughter and smiled before she squatted down and took her in her arms. "How's my Izzie?"

Isabel wrapped her arms tightly around her brunette mother and then kissed Olivia's cheek firmly before pulling back. "Good, Mama. We got to see a real puh-fessional dancer…"

"Oh, yeah? A professional dancer?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Isabel nodded and giggled.

"You have your bag, Baby?"

Isabel nodded again and Olivia took her hand as she stood. "Well, then let's go and you can tell Mama all about it in the car and then tell Mommy and Theo and Gracie. OK?"

"Yea!" Isabel cheered.

"It was good seeing you, Shannon," Olivia offered.

"You, too, Olivia. You and Alex still up for the book club meeting next weekend?"

Olivia brought her lips inward now and then tried a smile. "You bet we are!" she claimed a little too enthusiastically.

"And we'll also have to do a day of roller skating or one of those arcades one day soon. Let the girls have a chance to connect outside of dance class."

"Sounds good…" Olivia smiled.

"Mama, I wanna tell you about the ballerinas!" Isabel whined, tugging at the bottom hem of her mother's blazer.

"OK, Baby. Let's go." She turned to Mrs. Bryant once more and took her daughter's hand into her own. "I'll call you."

"Take care…see you next Saturday."

And with that, they were out the door and off to their home, their little blue-eyed girl eager to tell her mothers all about her exciting experience.

* * *

AAA

Alex eyed her wife as the brunette looked down at her cell phone, just having received a text message. Olivia pulled the phone away from her face and mouthed something to herself. Isabel had already told her all about the ballet dancers that came to visit them that afternoon and she had been more than animated and enthusiastic when she divulged every little Q & A, every little step to their dances, their little blue-eyed girl attempting to recreate the movements of the prima ballerinas.

She had been adorable and Alex was ecstatic that their daughter was taking to dance as wholeheartedly as she was.

"Toss it well, Theo. We have to make sure the dressing gets all over the lettuce…" she smiled.

Their little boy, on a step stool at the island, continued to mix the salad with a couple of wooden serving utensils, his little tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Girls, dinner is ready. Come wash your hands," Alex directed the twins who were on the floor, practicing some sort of made-up somersaulting routine in the living room.

Within seconds, the twins were on the step stool at the kitchen sink, lathering and rinsing their own hands for dinner.

Alex took the wooden spoon and fork from their son and set them aside on the wooden surface. "Excellent job, Theo. That's gonna be an amazing salad, my boy…nice work…" She took the bowl from the island and held it in front of her. "You're sure you can get it?" She raised her eyebrows.

Theo nodded as he carefully stepped off of the stool and then held his hands out, "I got it, Mommy!" he chirped.

Alex smiled, "Good boy…" Her eyes went to Olivia once again and she watched as the brunette continued to gaze at the screen of her phone. "Everything OK?"

Olivia finally looked up and removed her tortoise-shell reading glasses, smiling. "Yeah…just a long text from Shannon Bryant about the book club next Saturday. She actually _texted_ the discussion questions." Olivia placed her cell phone on the kitchen island.

"Isn't that easier to send in an email?" Alex furrowed her brow as they all made their way to the dinner table.

"I guess not, Babe. Some people like their phones for communication better. Phone addiction is nothing to joke about." The brunette smirked.

Alex placed her napkin in her lap and eyed her wife again. "How far are you, Liv?"

Olivia looked up from serving the salad. "In the book?"

Alex nodded and then passed the filled salad bowl to Isabel on her left.

"Almost done, Al…"

Alex knew this not to be true. Every time the brunette would open the book in bed just before they went to sleep, she never got past the first chapter before the pages were spread on her belly, Olivia's eyes closed, her brunette wife sound asleep.

Alex held her wife's gaze as Olivia passed a small salad bowl to Theo. And then brown eyes met her own.

" _What_ , Alex?"

Alex couldn't help but shake her head. "Your hair looks really nice, Liv…really shiny and thick…"

"Come on, Al…that's not what was just on your mind. Spill."

"No, Liv…you look really beautiful this evening, Babe…that's all…"

"Such a liar…" Olivia giggled as she grabbed the tongs next to the platter that held the baked chicken pieces. "Drumsticks, thighs, or white meat, guys?" She raised her eyebrows.

They all shouted, "Drumsticks!" emphatically, and Olivia stood to place one on each of their plates before she placed a breast on each of the adults' plates and then sat.

Alex continued to watch her wife who did look absolutely gorgeous that evening, and she knew that Olivia knew that her gaze was on her.

Olivia's gaze met her own again as the brunette chewed a forkful of egg noodles with butter and parmesan cheese.

"You haven't read it, Olivia. I know you haven't."

Olivia put her fork down now and looked at her water glass as she reached for it. "How do you know?"

"Because your bookmark has been in the same spot since you started the book three weeks ago, Babe. It doesn't take a detective to see how far—or not so far—you've gotten in reading the book."

Olivia took a bite of chicken into her mouth before closing her eyes and sighing. The blonde waited for her wife to say whatever it was she wanted to say.

Those cocoa orbs opened now and she turned her head, swallowing before speaking. "I hate the book, Al. _Before I Go to Sleep_ is not my kind of book…I absolutely hate it. I just can't get past the first twenty pages…it's torture."

Alex couldn't help but giggle.

"Why do you hate the book, Mama?" Theo's soft voice questioned.

Olivia's gaze went to their son. "Well, Baby…it's just not the kind of story Mama likes. You know how some people like happy movies and some like action movies?"

Theo nodded, their boy chewing.

"It's like that, Theo…I just don't like the kind of book it is. I prefer happy or uplifting..."

"It was pretty good, Liv…once you get into it. Now, I know you and, if it was a romance novel or fifty _somethings_ of _something_..." Alex smirked, "...you might feel differently..."

Olivia flared her nostrils and shook her head, trying not to smile.

Alex continued, "But I think you should give it a shot. You've got nine days until the book club, Babe. I think you should try and read it, then we can talk about it before we go."

"Alex…you're asking a lot." Olivia pierced a cherry tomato with her fork. "I'm assuming you're done…completely."

Alex nodded and reached for her water glass, letting the glass hover in front of her mouth. "I did. And I really liked it."

"God, Alex…just the beginning is depressing. Her life is going to repeat every day? Her not knowing who she is? It's like Groundhog Day meets…meets…. I don't know what it meets, but it meets something sad and depressing."

Alex smiled as she cut another piece of chicken. "I know you can do it, Liv. If I know anything about you, it's your determination when you get something in your head to do it. Just tell yourself you're gonna read it and you will."

"Such faith…" Olivia winked.

"You can do it, Mama!" Isabel beamed.

"Yea, Mama!" Grace echoed.

Olivia looked at their girls now and smiled. "For my babies? Well, if my lovely children think their mama can do it, then she can do it!" Olivia exclaimed enthusiastically.

Chocolate orbs met her own now.

"You can do it, Liv. I know you can…" Alex returned the wink.

* * *

OOO

Olivia entered the master bedroom and took both of her hands to the top of her head to readjust her ponytail as she eyed the book sitting on her bedside table.

The rest of the week prior, the previous weekend, and most of the following week had gone by and she hadn't even cracked it once. She had been so busy on two concurrent cases at the 1-6 and then her duties at Haven House that she hadn't had time to breathe, much less read a book that she found to be incredibly tediously boring.

She narrowed her eyes now and she glimpsed what she thought might have been a fine layer of dust on the cover—yet that could just have been her guilty imagination.

But it was Thursday afternoon and she was off for the next three days and had made it a point to finish the book, no matter how much her rational side told her to just forget it. She moved to the book and lifted it from the nightstand and held it in front of her, flipping through the numerous pages, watching as they leafed by.

"Hey, Liv…" Alex's voice entered now.

Olivia turned, "Hey, Babe…"

"Gonna really crack down and read today, huh?" Alex smiled.

"That's the goal. Book club is Saturday afternoon, so…" Olivia pulled the now-closed book to her chest. "I can't believe you're being so stingy with your book information, Alex."

"Stingy? The idea of a book club is to actually _read_ the book…not watch the movie or have someone else tell you about it. You're supposed to read it and get into it and get involved and feel your own feelings about the characters and events as you do so…"

"As I do so…" Olivia repeated. "As I do so…thanks Downton Abby…" She smirked.

"All I can tell you, Liv, is that it gets better. About chapter three is where it really picks up." Alex moved up to her wife and placed her hands on her hips, smiling at her and looking her face over.

"You promise?"

"Absolutely, Babe." She leaned in and kissed her gently. "I promise it does."

"Well, I'm gonna read it today and tomorrow and finish it by two o'clock on Saturday…"

Alex pulled her lips inward now, those blue eyes moving back and forth between her own.

"What, Al?"

Alex shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"You don't believe me?"

"Babe…I know you've been busy…I know you've been exhausted when you come home, as have I…but, Liv… _really_ …you don't _have_ to read it. People will understand. You have a demanding job. People know what long hours you work and then being a mother…"

"Stop sugar-coating it, Al. I've had time to read, I've just—"

Alex's finger was on her mouth now. "Don't stress about it, Babe…" she smiled. "I know that your inner perfectionist really wants to read it, I just don't know if your inner daydreamer slash ADD child slash social mama butterfly will let you, that's all."

Olivia took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. "I'll do it, Al. Give me two days and I'll have it read…" Olivia placed her forefinger on her chest and made a cross sign.

"OK, Babe…

* * *

Running, squealing from Theo and the twins and two of their friends, over to play for the day, not to mention the loud television.

That was what she had dealt with for an hour as she tried to read on the sofa in the living room.

So she had moved to the front sitting room, the noise no better. The blaring sounds of the movie that was playing, along with the construction a block away—a jackhammer or some other construction equipment—pounding away into the cement, the loud, high-pitched vibration heard even inside the house.

When she thought she might be able to handle the construction over the excited yelps and elated voices of the children in the house, she ventured to the wrought iron chairs on the patio with her headphones and some classical music on.

But, to no avail.

So she had gone upstairs to the bedroom, where she could hear every single noise from every area—the kitchen and living rooms downstairs, the equipment outside, and even the street noise from below the master bedroom window had taken to distracting her—simple cars driving by or people talking as they strolled along.

Reclined on the bed, propped up by pillows, she brought the open book to the top of her head and placed it on her face, closing her eyes and sighing heavily.

Then, she felt weight being lifted from her face.

Then, she opened her eyes and saw her wife's smiling face.

Olivia returned the grin. "Hey, Al…"

AAA

Alex had been feeling guilty about withholding her knowledge of the book and the basic summary of the entire novel. She had seen the way her wife was struggling with reading the book, and had been for the past month. Definitely not Olivia's genre, but the brunette seemed hesitantly determined to read it on her own.

Alex sat next to the brunette on the edge of the bed and placed the book in her own lap. "Jeffrey's mother came and got him and so did Ashley's mom. The kids are eating a snack at the kitchen table and drawing and…"

Olivia raised her eyebrows, those expectantly beautiful orbs gazing at her. She looked adorable in her ponytail, loose gray sweatpants, and gray hoodie, thick, fuzzy gray socks on her feet, the zipper of her jacket just enticing the blonde's eyes to gaze at the beginnings of the line of her cleavage.

Alex looked back up and couldn't help but smile. "And I thought that we could go through the book together and I could tell you about it. Maybe we could look through the chapters together and talk about them?"

Olivia grinned back now. "You're gonna help me? Be my study partner?"

"Oh, Olivia…if you were my study partner when I was in school…I wouldn't have learned a thing…" Alex winked. "My mind would have been out to lunch, as they say…"

"You and me both, Al…so we can study together, then?" Olivia's mouth was slightly ajar, awaiting an answer.

Alex nodded, "And…I've got something else downstairs that might help you, Liv…"

Olivia sat up now and slithered her arms around her wife, pulling her closer. The brunette looked her face over now, smirking, "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Alex began giggling, about to reveal something she was completely opposed to but knew would help her wife.

"What, Al?" Olivia moved her body closer to her wife now, left leg on the floor, and lifted her right leg on top of the blonde's thighs, enveloping her wife's backside with her inner thighs in a "V" as she pulled her even closer and placed a kiss on the right side of her neck.

"I bought the movie for us to watch after we…discuss it. But not until afterward, Liv. No cheating. You still have to read it, Babe." Alex clutched her wife's arms around her and closed her eyes, leaning her head back onto Olivia's shoulder.

"My hero…" Olivia kissed her cheek now, "…how can I ever repay you?" she giggled.

Alex sat up now and turned her head to face the brunette. "Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something." Alex smiled.

Olivia began giggling now, "A cake?"

"Yeah, Babe. A cake," Alex offered sarcastically.

"I know just what kind of cake you like, Al."

"I know you do…" Alex winked again.

Olivia took another deep breath, her expression turning serious. "Thank you, Al…I appreciate it, Babe."

"Of course, Liv." Alex chuckled. "It'll give me a chance to make up for all of those years of studying together that we missed out on."

"Mmmm," Olivia moaned, leaning in and pressing her mouth to the blonde's, "…my little bookworm teacher…"

"You and that fantasy, Babe."

"Always…" Olivia kissed her once more.

"Shall we get started?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"I'm all yours, Al…I'm all yours."

* * *

The book club had gone well. Lots of wine consumed, Alex having her fair share, along with delicious appetizers and other party finger food, and the ladies were on their way back home to relax and then welcome their kids back home from their stay at their aunt, uncle, and cousins' house.

Alex leaned her head back on the headrest of the Rover and closed her eyes. "Mmmm, too much wine, Liv…" she moaned contentedly.

Then, she felt a gripping on her knee, squeezing gently. She opened her eyes and looked down at her wife's hand and then up and to her wife's profile—that beautiful nose, that chin, those almond-shaped eyes, her hair down and sleek for their club meeting.

Olivia was smiling, her eyes staring straight ahead as she drove, but Alex could tell that she knew that she was looking at her.

Alex took her wife's hand and brought it to her mouth and kissed it gently.

Olivia looked at her now, periodically trying to keep her eyes on the road, as they made their way down Park Avenue. "Thank you, Alex…thank you for helping me finish the book…"

Alex only studied her wife's profile some more, her gaze going down to the parting of her Chambray shirt, then down to the tightness of her dark blue jeans.

"You saved me the humiliation…" Olivia smiled once more, her gaze now ahead.

"My pleasure, Liv…" Alex rasped before clearing her throat. "Any time…"

"Your pleasure, huh?" Olivia smirked. "How did you know I was thinking about that?" she questioned.

Alex narrowed her eyes at her wife, waiting for her to look back at her.

Olivia turned into their alley now and then took a right into their driveway. She pressed the garage door button and then brought her hands to her lap before looking back at Alex.

They simply smiled at each other, taking in each other's image in front of them.

Olivia continued, "The kids will be back from your brother's in…" Olivia looked at her watch, "…an hour…and I want to thank you for helping me with the book, Al…"

And there it was—that carnality, that undeniable lust—that spoke volumes of what Olivia was about to do to her. A look that portrayed just how she would take care of her for the next little while.

And Alex was absolutely fine with that.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I know it's been a while. At least long for me. I haven't been motivated to write. But I have wanted to write for those few of you who I know really do enjoy this.**

 **But, I have been thinking and have decided that this might be nearing the end for me. I know I said 100, but I think it might be closer to 80 that I will end this. The past two weeks I have felt a decline in interest in these "Memory" one-shots. Not only from me, but others, as well. Not outwardly, but other ways.**

 **So, that being said, this will most likely end closer to 80 now.**

 **Please leave a review about the one-shot and let me know if you liked it.**

 **If you have any other questions for me, personally, please PM me. I'm also still open to suggestions.**

 **As always, I answer reviews and appreciate each and every one that you leave, even "guest" reviews and one-word reviews mean a lot to me.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Patricia**


	71. Bon Voyage

_**Bon Voyage**_

Olivia yawned and stretched, reaching her arms in the air and letting out a contented sigh. "Mmmmm…" she moaned before she peeled her eyes open and yawned once more, turning her head to look at her wife who was still sleeping next to her.

The blonde's back was to her, the sheet laying over her hips, those silky pale blue pajamas calling to have the brunette's finger trail down her back.

And that's just what Olivia did.

She reached out and let her forefinger trail down her wife's side, along the curve of her waist, and along her hip before placing her hand there.

"Hmm," Alex grunted. "What time is it?" she mumbled into her pillow.

Olivia laughed, "Eight thirty, Babe."

"And the brunch is when?" Alex yawned.

"Eleven. And our shuttle gets here at one." Olivia moved closer to her wife and pressed her body to her back. She let her fingers slide around now, across her belly and then upward before cupping her left breast firmly in her hand. She leaned in and kissed her neck gently. "We have time for a little action right now, if you're up to it…" Olivia smiled.

Alex took a deep breath and then moaned as she rolled over to face the brunette. And her gorgeous, porcelain face was all she saw now, that perfect, sweet smile grinning back at her.

"Twenty years together, Liv, and you still get the exact same look in your eyes you did when we were first dating."

Olivia shook her head. "How can I not, Alex? It's never changed. My love, my feelings for you have never changed. I have always told you…" she rasped and then cleared her throat, swallowing, feeling her emotions come now, "…that every day that we're together, that we're married, that we get to spend our lives together, I love you more and more." Olivia felt her lower lip tremble now and heard her own voice quake. "I never thought I could love you as much as I do, Babe." Olivia smiled now and cupped Alex's face with her right hand. "I love you more than anything, Al…" she began stroking her wife's cheek with her thumb, "…anything," she whispered.

"And _you_ , Olivia…you're more perfect than I ever could have imagined, Babe…"

Olivia made a noise—a cross between disbelief and embarrassment.

"It's true, Liv…when we met, I knew. When I was in Wisconsin, I knew. When we started dating again in 2009, I knew. I knew sometimes and would wonder why. But, I never questioned, Babe. That we would end up together, spend our lives together and that I would try and make you the happiest woman in the world and I knew, without a doubt in my mind, that you'd do the same for me..."

Olivia hiked her leg over her wife's hip and smiled, biting her lower lip. She clutched her waist firmly. "So, we're in agreement, then?"

Alex nodded, eyeing the brunette's mouth. "Absolutely."

And, without words, their kiss turned intense, needy, breathless as Olivia reached down and slipped her fingertips in between her wife's already wet folds, letting the pad of her middle finger swipe along it enticingly.

Alex moaned before uttering softly, "I want you on top of me, Liv…I want to watch you on top of me, Babe…" Alex tried in between kissing.

And Olivia obliged. She moved to roll her wife onto her back, their kissing never ceasing, and then straddled her, the brunette also conveniently sans underwear. She looked down at the blonde as she moved her hips around. "We haven't done _this_ in a long time, Al…"

Alex's cerulean pools were dark now, her dewy lips parted, her breathing heavy, those ivory cheeks flushed as only Olivia knew they could be. Her wife was more than turned on and on this, their twentieth wedding anniversary, the brunette was more than pleased that they could both still do it for each other when it came to their sexual prowess.

Olivia adjusted her hips now, letting her clit hit her wife's in just the right way, causing both of them to jump with sudden pleasure briefly before they both smiled at each other. Olivia watched as Alex tugged at the hem of her black, cotton nightshirt and the brunette raised her arms to let her wife remove it in one fell sweep, throwing it off to the side hastily. And then Olivia made quick work of her wife's front-button nightshirt and the blonde sat up briefly to remove it before laying back down.

Then, Olivia leaned forward, resting her upper body on top of her wife's, the blonde's soft, incited breasts feeling warm and Heavenly beneath her and she began to move her hips more firmly now. Olivia couldn't help the breathing that was coming out of her mouth now. She thrust against her wife and the sensation of two now-straining buds felt divine, incredibly sensual. Hands on her backside now and a firm clenching as the brunette continued to look into her wife's eyes, both panting.

"Hard, Babe…that feels so good, Liv…" Alex panted, her mouth centimeters from The brunette's.

Olivia lifted her upper body away from the blonde now and propped her arms on either side of her wife, her eyes still fixed on ocean blue pools. "God, Alex…" Olivia breathed, eyeing her wife's upper torso, "…you're so sexy, Babe…" Olivia felt her face change now, twisting into one of impending pleasure, her gaze still on her even more flushed wife's milky face.

"I can't wait any more, Liv…I'm gonna…" Alex threw her head back now, further into the pillow and Olivia watched her brow furrow, her mouth open in an "O", as complete pleasure rolled throughout the blonde's body, "…ohhhh, Babe…" she whimpered softly.

Olivia continued working her hips against Alex's, her climax just right there. She felt the beginnings of a trickle of sweat begin in between her shoulder blades as she watched her wife enjoy the full extent of her climax and then one…two…three more thrusts and the warm euphoria filled Olivia's entire being, starting at her core and radiating throughout her every limb, every inch of her body.

Panting, Olivia collapsed on top of her wife and turned her face into the blonde's neck, breathing heavily. Arms wrapped around her now and Olivia returned the embrace, both in the midst of an intense afterglow.

Olivia began giggling now, remembering something that she had always told her wife, even before they were married.

"What, Liv?" Alex breathed.

"As I've always said, Al… _that'll_ never change…"

Warm lips on her forehead now, the blonde's warm breath coming out more gently as it slowed gradually. "I knew it never would, Babe…"

* * *

AAA

Alex and Olivia sat on the short part of the sectional, mimosa in hand, the six children in their lives scattered about, on the sofa, on chairs, on the floor, while Casey and Jonathan also joined them in relaxing before their big surprise that they knew nothing about.

They had already had a delicious brunch of eggs, bacon, sausage, croissants, coffee and mimosas, and were now all sitting around talking, waiting on the second part of their gift from the children and Jonathan and Casey—a joint effort.

"Twenty years, huh, Mama? I can't believe it," Isabel smiled.

"What's not to believe, Isabel?" Alex smiled at their blue-eyed beauty who was on the floor, legs to the side in front of her who was in a royal blue wrap dress, taupe heels on, her hair down and wavy. "Your mama and I stuck with it…" she turned to Olivia, "…right, babe?"

Olivia swallowed a sip of her drink and nodded, "We sure did, Al, and we're ready for another twenty more. Right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Aunt Olivia?" Kimberly began, her appearance like looking at a late-twenties Casey.

"Yeah, Kim?"

"What's the secret to lasting like you two have?" Her green eyes sparkled.

Alex turned to Olivia and smiled, watching as the brunette formulated an answer.

"As cliché as it sounds, Kimberly," Olivia began, "…your Aunt Alex and I have always just been in love. From the moment we met, there's been a connection."

Fin came back into the room now, bringing JJ and Melinda with him, all now standing around.

"So a connection?" Kim questioned.

"Mom and Mama just have that special something, right?" Theo's blue eyes sparkled. "It's always been there. Even when they've had rough times, you could always see the love, the trust, and the devotion…"

Olivia cocked her head to the side, "Awww, our boy…"

"Whatch'all talkin' about? Love?" Fin interjected.

"We're talking about Mom and Mama's love."

"Aw, man…" Fin began, "…that's somethin' that's always been there. These two was meant for each other…"

Alex smiled at their mocha friend. "Thanks, Fin…we'd like to think it's been there all along…" Alex returned her gaze to her wife who looked stunning for their anniversary brunch.

The brunette was wearing a purple chiffon, knee-length dress, with a scoop neck and a ruffle adorning it., her straight, sleek hair parted in the middle. While the blonde was wearing a simple pale pink linen sleeveless dress, casual yet dressy for the impending plans that were to be.

"Never stopped, Al…" Olivia oozed before turning to face their friends and family, "And we want to thank you for this wonderful party, guys—"

"Yes…" Alex interrupted, "…but we wish you'd tell us where we're going."

All that the kids and Cathy Cabot and Jonathan had told them was that they needed to pack for warm weather and for five days. To throw in a dressy outfit and to make sure they had a bathing suit. A week had been set aside for an anniversary celebration, but the ladies had no idea just exactly what was happening.

"Well…" Jonathan began, "…it just so happens that we can let you in on it because the shuttle will be here in ten minutes. Case…" he turned to Casey now, "…we got their bags?"

"Already downstairs by the door." The redhead winked.

"Where are we going big bro?" Alex questioned.

"Bermuda. Bahamas. Come on pretty Mama…" he began singing. "Key Largo, Montego…baby why don't we go…you're going on a cruise, Allie. Five days, four nights cruise to Bermuda. Happy?" He raised his eyebrows.

Alex turned to her wife who was smiling, that cocoa face brimming with enthusiasm. "I think we are very happy, guys…" Alex looked around at their friends and family now, "…thank you all for such a beautiful way to celebrate our anniversary. We're so grateful to have you all in our lives." She turned to Olivia again. "Right, Liv?"

Olivia's eyes were now rimmed with tears. "Absolutely. So grateful for each and every one of you and always have been. And a trip to Bermuda? Amazing…"

Alex leaned into her wife now and put her mouth next to her ear, "My sexy, tanned bikini Mama…" she pulled away and grinned.

Olivia leaned in now and whispered in her ear, "Absolutely, Al…"

Jonathan jumped slightly and then looked at his cell phone in his hand. "They're here. The shuttle to the airport."

Within moments, goodbyes were had, kisses and hugs given, promises of being good declared, and the ladies made their way to the awaiting shuttle in front of their townhouse.

Jonathan informed the driver of their destination and then the door was shut, her brother waving at her as they drove down Lexington Avenue.

Alex felt her wife's hand squeeze her own and she looked into those mesmerizing eyes once more.

"You ready, Al?"

"Ready to be on a boat, making our way to a tropical beach, delicious food, a few drinks, making love to the most beautiful woman in the world? You bet I am, Liv."

Olivia only smiled and brought her face in closer to her wife's.

"I can't imagine anything better…"

"Me neither, Al. Me neither."


	72. Letting Two More Birds Fly

A/N: Thank you to those of you who messaged me or said that you'd like me to reopen this story. I think, even with just a few, it makes me happy to write this and for you to read it.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Letting Two More Birds Fly_**

Olivia entered the front door at ten o'clock that Saturday morning with the folded, bagged New York Times paper under her arm while simultaneously closing the door with her hip and taking a sip from the coffee in her hand, the dark liquid sloshing only slightly.

Today was the big day. Their second set of babies were graduating high school and a huge celebration had been in the works for over three months in order to prepare. Over one hundred parents, friends, family members, and teachers were to attend the festivities that afternoon and this was to be a party to send off all parties.

First, the girls had requested a lunch at Fred's with only the closest of family, and then everyone would return to the townhouse to enjoy cake, gifts, and conversation, photos taken and an all-around good time had by all before they let them leave the roost in August.

Olivia made her way to the kitchen and then dropped the paper on the kitchen island before taking another sip and straightening her deep purple robe. Her eyes went to the collection of framed photos that had accumulated on the credenza next to the TV over the past years-some younger versions of themselves, some how they were now-and she couldn't help but feel nostalgic as she took her mug into both hands and crept toward them, sipping once more.

The five of them on a ski trip just that past December, faces rosy, snow freckling their faces, Theo with a pair of almost insect-like, purple ski goggles on, Alex laughing about having fallen so many times that day, even just to try and hold still to take the photo.

Then there was one of all three kids and Cathy Cabot at the beach house, the waves behind them, the sunset gloriously massive and fire-colored, all four serene and joyful.

Then, her eyes caught with one of them when they were babies-the photo shoot on their bed where they were all wearing charcoal gray ensembles, the five of them giggling, wide smiles of glee on their faces.

The brunette couldn't deny the swell of pride and emotion that welled inside of her and she felt a warm tear begin its descent from the corner of her eye.

"I've always loved that one…" a sultry voice behind her claimed before she felt arms slither around her middle, "...I remember that day so well…"

Olivia smiled as she felt Alex pull her closer and place a gentle kiss on the side of her neck. "Me, too, Babe. Or should I call you Anita Morecox?" The brunette began giggling.

"Alex is just fine, thank you.." The blonde kissed the side of her neck again.

Olivia turned now and Alex's expression dropped and Olivia couldn't fight the tremble in her lower lip.

"Liv…" Alex began before cupping her face in both hands. "Don't you start because then I'll start. Please, Babe."

Olivia could only manage a nod before watching as Alex brought her face in closer, and then closer still, before placing a gentle kiss on her mouth.

Alex pulled away slowly. "Better?" Her sweet smile was all that could be seen now.

"Yeah, Al. Better."

"You two at it already?" a deep male voice questioned.

Their son had just come into the house, back from his drive from university, unbeknownst to the ladies.

"Theo…" they said in almost unison.

Hugs were had, kisses given and they stood back and looked at their son. After a year in college he looked more mature, more like a man than he ever had. His dark hair was still cropped short, but his facial hair was different-a beard and moustache cropped close to his face, neat and elegant all at once.

There was one thing that never changed about their boy. Those deep blue, piercing eyes were still the same ones he had been blessed with so long ago. And to this day, his features and skin tone spoke volumes of him being the offspring of a true Benson.

"You came early, Theo." Alex smiled, still holding his upper arms and clenching them. "And we're so happy." Alex's eyes filled with tears and she pulled their son to her once more in an even tighter embrace.

"I did, Mom. Just for you guys. I love coming home." He pulled away now and kept his hands on his blonde mother's waist. "You know that."

"We love it, Theo. After all, you're our first." Olivia felt the lump in her throat, impeding her speech.

"Iz and Gracie, huh? Going off into the world." Their son smirked.

"Stop, Theo. We're already a mess." Alex moved toward the kitchen now and to her mug on the counter. She began pouring from the carafe. "Your Mama and I have already been up since six, talking about how this is all happening too fast for us. It seems like just yesterday you guys were knee height."

"Well…" Theo perched himself on an island stool, "...they really had great training and with the love that both of you have given and shown us, we're all prepared for anything."

Olivia really wasn't ready for this. It was something that they had been preparing for, had been discussing at great length, had always spoken of, but she just wasn't there mentally.

In less than three months they would have an empty house for most of the year and although Olivia was looking forward to the freedoms that having an empty nest brought, she knew that they both would miss their children terribly.

Olivia moved to the island now, staring at the wooden surface, her eyes glazing over.

" _Maaaammmaaa_ …" Theo kidded. He moved up to Olivia now and put his arms around her from behind. "It'll be OK," he said softly. "My sisters are strong, independent, intelligent women like you and Mom and nothing can change that."

Olivia took a deep breath. "I know, Baby. I know."

"Today's the day!" Isabel's voice beamed from the hallway. "Theo!" Isabel spotted her brother and made a beeline to him, brother and sister embracing. "My beautiful, stinky brother!"

They held each other and rocked to and fro.

"Stinky? Really, Izzie?" he questioned before pulling away.

"It's the cologne, bro. Always with the cologne. What is that? Armani Code?"

"Anyway…" Theo tried. He smiled at his sister and then uttered, "Congrats, by the way."

"Thanks, Theo."

"Where's Gracie?"

"Upstairs. Stressing about her shoes and her hair and her...everything…" Isabel offered.

"I'll go see how she is." Alex turned, mug in hand, and started toward the staircase.

...

Alex stepped off the last step to the staircase and heard INXS singing about needing someone tonight and then moved toward Grace's bedroom near the end of the hall. She folded her arms, still holding her mug, and slowly moved toward her brown-eyed daughter's open door. She saw Grace standing there, looking in her vanity mirror, taking deep breaths.

 _What you gonna do? I'm lonely. What do you think? Can't think at all...how you gonna live? Gonna live my life…_

Then Grace caught eyes with her, her expression grim. "Hey, Mom." She tried a smile.

"You OK, Gracie?" Alex questioned, moving into the room now.

"Not really." She took another breath-slowly in and slowly out.

"Nervous about your speech?" Alex sat on the edge of her bed.

"More than nervous. I feel like I'm gonna hurl." She smiled and joined her blonde mother on the bed.

"Gracie." Alex took her daughter's hands into her own. "You, my love...have nothing to be worried about. You are amazing." Alex swallowed now, feeling her emotions building. "My daughter...is the valedictorian of her high school. You are a strong, vivacious woman. You have so much to give and remind me so much of myself, it's almost scary." Alex cocked her head to the side.

Grace's eyes began to fill with tears.

"You've always been like my mini-me." Alex smiled. "I've seen it, your Mama's seen it, and I've always known it."

"I know, Mom. Me, too," Grace choked out. "I have, too."

"I am so proud of you, Baby. Have always been so proud of you. You have made your Mama and I the happiest parents in the world. And I have faith that you will deliver this speech with the utmost class, style, and effervescence than either of us ever could."

Grace leaned forward now and took Alex in an embrace, and the blonde could feel her daughter trembling in her arms.

"Thanks, Mom. For everything."

"Of course, Gracie." Alex kissed the side of her cheek and they pulled away, smiling at each other.

"You and Mama have been my inspiration for so long. I will never forget what a wonderful childhood and upbringing I've had." She smiled through her tears. "Ever."

…...

Grace approached the podium, cap and gown on. The microphone sent a little feedback across the audience, but their brown-eyed girl was undeterred.

"Women." She looked at Alex and Olivia in the front row. "Women are the cornerstone of all life. I have had the immense pleasure of having two women in my life who have shown me what it is to be a woman. Their strength. Their love. Their devotion to their family and their careers have shown me that it is possible for a woman to succeed in this world and have it all.

Without their love, I would not have grown as I did. I would not have flourished as a woman, myself. I would not have become the woman that you see here, standing in front of you today. And for that precious gift that you've given me and my siblings, I am forever grateful."

Grace paused now-a moment to collect herself.

The rest of the speech was about going out, regardless of gender, and getting what you want in life. Not letting anyone tell you that you can't do something.

Olivia sniffed and brought a crumpled tissue to her nose, feeling her wife and son's arms next to her, helping her through this.

The brunette knew, without a doubt, that she and Alex had raised some incredible children. Ones that would go out into the world and excel, and achieve, and conquer anything that they set their minds to.

…...

The party had been a success. Guests had partaken in cake and coffee and spirits, and the clean-up was awaiting its duty for another time.

Alex watched as Olivia closed the door behind Fin and Melinda, their last guests.

Cathy Cabot, accompanied by Gwinnie, had retired to the guest room upstairs, the older woman becoming more and more frail as the months went on.

Alex looked at Olivia who was now looking at her. Each expression held the same sentiment. Alex moved into her wife and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. "That was it, Liv."

"I know, Babe," Olivia whispered.

"Our girls are gonna be gone soon." Alex held Olivia tighter. As she felt her tremble against her.

"I know, Al. Then it'll just be us. You and me. How it used to be."

"Not such a bad thing." Alex rubbed the span of her wife's back soothingly.

Olivia began giggling against her. "No...not such a bad thing, Al."

They held each other for a few moments, just enjoying the comfort that each could always bring.

"Go up and talk to the girls?" Alex questioned. "That speech we've been wanting to give?"

"Absolutely, Babe. Let's do it." Olivia pulled away and looked into her wife's eyes. "Ready?"

"Ready." Alex held her hand out and they began ascending the steps to have a chat with their daughters.

…...

Olivia took a deep breath as they stood in front of Isabel's door, still in their attire from the graduation party-Olivia in a black and white cap-sleeved dress and Alex in a floral, sleeveless, silk maxi dress.

She felt Alex's hand clutch her own.

The door opened to reveal their blue-eyed daughter in a pair of black drawstring sweatpants and a black tank, already casual for the rest of their evening.

"Hey…" She appeared confused. "Everything OK?"

"Everything's fine. We just wanted to talk to you and Gracie, "Alex offered.

"Oh...OK…" Isabel opened her door further and stepped out, joining her mothers as they began toward Grace's room. "Meet in the conference room?" she smirked.

"Yes, Baby. The conference room," Olivia said softly.

The conference room was their master bedroom-a location of many twin talks.

Alex and Olivia moved down the hallway now and as they did, Grace exited her room.

"Conference?" she questioned, smiling.

The ladies only nodded, and the foursome made their way down the hall.

They entered the dimly-lit room and the glow of the two bedside lamps created a warmth to the space. The twins plopped themselves at the foot and the inched their way to the head, resting on the pillows.

Olivia looked at Alex and smiled before joining them and getting comfortable at the foot.

"We know what you're gonna say," Isabel started.

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Don't you think, by now, we know?" Grace questioned, her own eyebrows lifted.

"We're so proud of you. Of both of you." Olivia's voice caught.

"We know, Mama. We've always known." Grace's voice was soft.

Alex looked at Olivia now, an understanding passing between them. "You two...as much as we went through with both of you when you were younger...have turned into two of the most amazing women we have ever known."

The girls sat, listening, their eyes beginning to show their own emotion.

Olivia continued, "We've watched you both grow into amazing women. Women who are capable of anything you want to do in your lives."

Isabel moved off of the pillows now and inched her way toward Olivia before taking her hand.

"This is a stepping stone for you and you'll be leaving us in a couple of months, off to live your own lives, make more friends, experience things that are new to you, unfamiliar...and…" Olivia swallowed, trying to fight the lump in her throat.

Alex took over. "And we want you to be the best women you can be and know that you can come to us whenever you feel like you need to. For anything."

"We know, Mom. We've always known that…" Isabel added.

The ladies, overcome by their feelings now, could only nod. They each found themselves in an embrace, both twins trying to show their love and appreciation for the two women who had always meant so much.

"Is this a party in here?" a low voice questioned.

Theo was now in the doorway, hands in the pockets of his jogging pants.

"Always, Theo. A party atmosphere in here, always." Olivia smiled.

"Never a doubt, Mama. Never a doubt."

…...

I would love to hear from you.


	73. You're My Sedimentary Rock

**In honor of the blizzard that is to occur tonight in NYC and the surrounding areas. God speed that it's not that bad and you all get through safely.**

 **This is one of those "empty nest" one shots some of you wanted. The kids are 19 and 20 and are away at school. It is around January.**

* * *

 _ **You're My Sedimentary Rock**_

Olivia turned from rinsing off her freshly-washed hair and then reached for the bottle on the hanging caddy. She squirted a bit of body wash onto her plastic shower puff and began lathering as Andra Day sang an acoustic version about rising up on the Bluetooth speaker in the bathroom. She leaned her face in to the spray and let the warmth trickle down her forehead, nose, and lips, opening and taking a bit of the steamy liquid in before she and spit out the warmth that had accumulated in her mouth.

She continued sudsing up the bath poof and then brought her right arm up and let the bubbles caress underneath her arm, washing her armpit, and then brought it to her other underarm.

" _Rise like the day…I'll rise up…I'll rise unafraid…"_

She ran the soapiness across her breasts and took care in washing each one before moving down lower to her ribs, her belly, her hips.

With eyes closed she hung the sponge in the small protruding arm of the shower rack and then took her soaped-up hands to her body, beginning to run her fingertips, her hands along her now-slick skin and continuing to wash herself.

She had always been diligent about pressing and prodding and moving her fingertips in such a way along her skin, making sure, at least once a month, that everything was copasetic in that department. She took her soapy hands to her breasts and felt around her nipples, everything seeming normal. She brought firm fingers to the underside of her globes and felt there, too. Then, along the sides, raising one arm for each as she had been instructed to do by her general practitioner.

That's when she felt it on her right side. _A mass?_ A lump of fibrous tissue—small but there, nonetheless. She continued poking, making sure that what she was feeling was actually there and correct. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes popped open as it became clearer that this was _something_. Maybe nothing to worry about, maybe just another mass of benign fibrous tissue that her breasts had been known to develop, but it was there.

She finished rinsing quickly, yet trying not to alarm herself. She needed to be calm about this. She needed to not panic. She needed to tell her wife.

If she knew anything about Alex and how her blonde wife worried, this would be something that would have her on edge, even more so than the brunette.

She turned the faucet off and opened the glass shower door, grabbed her large, fluffy beige towel from the top of the door and wrapped it securely around her body. Still dripping, she stepped onto the bath mat and then just stood there, clutching the tops of the towel and staring into space in the direction of the commode.

"I just bought two tickets to _Hamilton_ , Liv. We have third row seats," Alex's voice came closer now and then the blonde came into view.

Olivia now moved to the sink and layered her toothbrush with paste before capping the tube and then shoving the brush into her mouth, beginning to brush. "Sounds great, Al…" she tried around the intrusion. Her eyes flitted up to her reflection in the mirror and she saw her wife standing there, already dressed for this Saturday morning in a pair of jeans and a white, cable-knit crewneck sweater, her hair in a classy ponytail. They were to go to see the new Matisse exhibit at the Met and then have lunch at a new Persian restaurant that had opened up only a block from their abode—a nice, relaxing day spent with each other. Although snow was expected for that evening, they were going to make the most of it before it unleashed its predicted fury.

Olivia watched as Alex began straightening her make-up on the top of the cabinet next to the toilet.

"They say the musical has a lot of rapping in it, so I think you'll really like it." Alex turned now and smirked at her, folding her arms and moving slowly towards her.

Olivia worked on her back teeth now, her eyes not leaving her wife who was still looking at her appreciatively.

"Are you excited?" Alex questioned, her face now concerned as she stepped even closer and studied the brunette.

Olivia now leaned over the sink and spit before continuing to brush. She only gave her wife a miniscule nod of agreement.

"You wanted to see it, right?" Alex moved closer still, eyes dipping down to the brunette's cleavage briefly before moving them back to her eyes. "You've been talking about it since last summer. I thought—"

"I do, Babe." Olivia leaned over the sink once again and spit before rinsing her mouth and placing her toothbrush back in the cup and wiping her mouth. She stood erect and then faced Alex again. "Alex…"

"What? What is it, Liv?" Alex now took the brunette's face into her hands. "Tell me, Liv…"

"I just found a lump." That was all she said, all she could choke out as she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"A lump? In your breast?" Blue eyes scanned her wife's covered bosom now. "Where?"

"The right side of my right breast, Al…" Her voice was just above a whisper and she felt her body begin to tremble.

Alex took her in a hug now, holding her tightly. "Can I feel?" she whispered against her ear.

Olivia only nodded against her before pulling away and removing her towel. She let it drop to the floor and Alex's eyes went to the area in question. Gentle, slender fingertips smoothed over Olivia's skin and the brunette's eyes didn't leave her blonde wife's.

"I don't know how I didn't notice it…how _you_ didn't notice it. How it could just pop up like this, Al…" Olivia heard the quaver in her own voice.

"Well, Babe…" Alex continued to press on the right side of Olivia's breast, "…when I'm playing with your girls…" she paused to smirk, "…I'm not there to give an examination…" she tried. The blonde continued to feel, her eyes never leaving Olivia's.

But Alex must have seen the trepidation on Olivia's face because all jest left those cerulean pools and her wife stood erect. "Hey…" the blonde began, "…it's gonna be OK…" Alex took her into another firm embrace and they held each other.

"You feel it, too, right?" Olivia whispered against the blonde's ear.

"Yeah, Liv. I do. Small...but there."

* * *

Alex could feel Olivia's body shaking now, more intense and she only wanted to be there for her wife, comfort her, let her know that she was there and try and be as light-hearted as possible in this potentially serious situation.

"That's what I thought. I wasn't imagining it…" Olivia whimpered.

"You're gonna be fine, Babe…" Alex pulled away now and held Olivia's face in her hands once more. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on those full lips, feeling her mouth shake on its own volition. She pulled away slowly and looked at Olivia once again. Her wife looked younger somehow, like a scared little girl, not knowing the outcome of this matter.

"I'll make an appointment for Monday, as soon as Dr. Harrison can see me."

Alex nodded and then leaned forward to take the brunette's towel from the floor before wrapping her in it once more. She cocked her head to the side as Olivia took the soft terrycloth and secured the corners once again. "I think that's a good idea."

What she wanted to tell her wife was not to worry about it too much. To just try and relax as they spent the weekend with each other, enjoying each other's company, and just wait and see.

But the truth was Alex was petrified. If anything ever happened to Olivia, the blonde would be beside herself with hopelessness. Olivia was her world in every possible way and she would be absolutely lost without her.

Alex watched Olivia move into the bedroom now and go into the closet, disappearing from sight. She already felt it—the slight disconnect—a symptom that often reared its ugly head in fearful situations like this one. And she didn't want her wife to go down that road. Didn't want her to disappear into her own despair, as the blonde knew her own self to do.

But her brunette wife was the one with the ever-positive attitude, especially when it came to her personal life. Her persona, at-home demeanor were night and day and the positivity that Olivia exuded at home, out in public, with family was nothing like the hard-ass, oft-times cold, bitch that some—namely perps—considered her to be at the 1-6.

Alex moved to sit at the foot of the bed awaiting her wife's exit. She looked into the darkened space and saw Olivia standing, now in her black bra and panty set, reaching for a blouse on a hanger—a black long-sleeved silk one—before exiting with said blouse and a pair of faded jeans.

The blonde watched her as she threw the jeans on the bed and then took the blouse to her body, slipping it on and then beginning to button it.

"I know you're scared and you're gonna worry all weekend, Liv…" The words just came out without Alex even knowing or planning the most appropriate timing.

"Of course I am, Alex. I'm scared shitless." Olivia stepped into her jeans and pulled them upward now, quickly, before zipping and buttoning them, leaving her black, silk blouse untucked. She moved to the bureau mirror now and began brushing her still-damp locks into a twist and then secured them with a black butterfly clip. She turned then and put her hands on her hips, closing her eyes.

Alex stood and moved closer.

Olivia opened those deep brown pools and tried a smile, cocking her head to the side. "But I know I have you, Al…my support, my love, my…" Olivia moved close now, placing her hands on Alex's waist, "…my everything. I need you for this, Babe. I need you to help me get through this, Alex."

Alex nodded, eyeing her wife's full, natural mouth before letting her eyes return to those intensely dark pools. "And you know I am, Liv. Always have been and always will be." Alex smiled.

* * *

" _Well, it looks like no one's going anywhere, Sherri! With the snow now falling in sheets in near blizzard conditions, Old Man Winter has definitely come earlier than expected!"_ an enthusiastic male voice boomed on the TV set in the living room.

Alex stood, all bundled up—lavender knit hat, matching scarf and gloves, camelhair coat on–for the winter weather outside, waiting for her wife to complete her hair and make-up for their excursion.

" _That's right, Brad. With twice as much snow expected, the mayor is advising everyone to stay inside if at all possible…"_ a female voice answered.

Alex reached onto the coffee table and clicked the TV off before setting the device back down.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Olivia's voice entered now.

Alex turned and saw Olivia all bundled up, as well—only in black and charcoal gray—and she looked incredibly, adorably sexy. Alex couldn't help but smile as she stepped toward her wife. "Well, we could make the most of it here. We have ingredients and I could make a little chicken cordon bleu, we could open up that new Pinot Grigio from Spain? Watch a movie here on the sofa?" Alex wrapped her arms around her wife now, both encased in wool and knit for the cold outside.

"Yeah…" Olivia took her gloved hand to Alex's face and tucked a stray lock of hair back underneath the elastic of her hat, "…we could do that…" Olivia leaned in now and pressed her lips to her wife's slowly before pulling away. "I would love nothing more…"

* * *

Probably the wrong movie choice.

Absolutely the wrong choice in movies for this evening.

 _Beaches_ was on Netflix and they had decided to watch it, only Olivia had forgotten how very depressing and hopeless it was. Bette Midler was amazing, as usual, and Barbra Hershey had given the performance of a lifetime.

But now, Olivia's emotions were all over the place. They had eaten and then changed into comfortable lounge clothing and had watched the epic film, and Alex had just gotten up to go to the restroom and had left Olivia with her thoughts as the end credits rolled up the screen. Olivia reached forward onto the coffee table and took another tissue, blowing her nose heartily.

"You OK?" Alex's voice reentered now and the blonde sat gingerly on the arm of the couch to Olivia's left. "We should watch a comedy now, Liv. Turn this train around."

Olivia held both hands out to her left and reached for Alex, pulling her blonde wife onto her lap and holding her tightly. She closed her eyes and inhaled her wife—her unique scent, her shampoo, her facial moisturizer, the slight scent of mint from her toothpaste—and she felt her emotions come again. "Just stay with me…" the brunette breathed against Alex's ear.

"Hey…Liv?" Alex continued to hold her and now began rubbing her back with her left hand, right hand massaging the back of her wife's neck. "Baby? You're alright, my love. I promise you. You're alright…"

Olivia nodded, her eyes now filled with tears threatening to spill. She felt the warm sting inside her nose as moisture made its way down, and she sniffed. "I want to go now, Al. I want to know now. I can't wait until Monday and then another week to get the results. It's gonna…it's gonna…"

"What do you want to do, Baby? Everything is closing right now. They can't do anything at a 24-hour place. We could call Melinda or my brother…but it would be…"

* * *

Alex felt Olivia squeeze her tighter now. Her wife was emotional, and with good reason. The movie had been a terrible choice and now her brunette wife's mood was amplified. Alex only returned the firmness of the embrace.

"I want you to make me feel better, Al…" Olivia whispered. "I want you to make me feel good and love me, Babe…" Olivia's grip loosened and she pulled away, tilting her head to the side.

Her face was tear-streaked, her eyes filled with more emotions, her lower lip trembling. She looked absolutely beside herself with misery. Alex reached forward and held her jaw in her hands and looked into those almond-shaped orbs. "I can absolutely do that, Liv." She pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth. "With pleasure, Babe…"

Alex stood now and extended her hand to the brunette and watched as Olivia moved the cable knit blanket away from her body and stood, taking her hand. Arms around each other's waists, they made their way down the hallway and up the stairs, off to be there for each other and show their love in one of the many ways that had always worked for them—making love.

* * *

Five days later and the snow had subsided yet was still piled up on sidewalks, on curbs, and in small hills lining the streets of New York. But it had, thankfully, lessened to just simple flurries, for the most part.

Normal business had resumed, retail and service shops back open, and everything seemed to be running smoothly in Manhattan and the outlying areas.

It was Friday afternoon and Olivia was expecting to hear from Dr. Bella Harrison about her biopsy that she had gotten on that previous Monday. She had been a nervous wreck all week but her ever-loving wife had been helping her through it, talking with her, comforting her, and listening to her as she explained her fears for the fifty-millionth time.

She had been a rock in more ways than one and the brunette was ever-grateful for her blonde wife's support.

Olivia pressed the garage door opener button as she simultaneously pulled into the driveway of the townhouse just as her cell phone rang. Her eyes scanned down to the cup holder where her iPhone was sitting and she put the car in park before reaching for it and selecting the green icon and putting it to her ear. "Benson-Cabot. Olivia speaking."

"Olivia. It's Dr. Harrison."

Olivia took a small breath and closed her eyes. "Hi, Doctor…"

"Before you go through any more agony, I want to get right to the point. Your results came back, Olivia, and the cyst is benign. It's not cancerous."

Olivia took a deep breath now and let it out slowly before uttering, "Thank God. I'm so glad."

"I know you've been worried and so has your wife."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Alex?"

"Yeah…she's been in contact with me every day, Olivia. Asking about the results. She's been a nervous wreck, too. But now you can tell her that you're OK. That there's nothing to worry about. OK?"

Olivia nodded and felt the lump in her throat, her eyes welling with tears at the relief and at the love she was feeling right now for the one person in her life who had cared so much about her life, her well-being, her existence. "Thank you, Doctor Harrison. I will definitely let her know," Olivia said softly.

"Have a great weekend, Olivia."

"You, too…" Olivia disconnected the call and then pulled into the garage, turned the engine off, and then grabbed her things before exiting and closing the door.

Then the door swung open and she saw Alex standing there in her cream-colored pencil skirt, lavender silk blouse, and yellow and white floral apron over all—the same apron she had had since they were dating—heels and glasses looking immaculately perfect. "News? Any news?" The blonde's hands were holding the frame of the door.

Olivia smiled and walked right up to her wife. She dropped her purse and bag, not caring where they fell or what happened to the contents, and grabbed her wife's face firmly, bringing her mouth in close. "Benign, Babe." She smiled, looking back and forth between ocean blue pools.

Alex's smile started small and then broadened quickly. "Benign? You're OK?"

Olivia nodded, still smiling.

"Well, I think that calls for a celebration. Don't you?"

"Absolutely, Al. Absolutely." Olivia leaned forward and gave her wife a kiss that spoke of love, that spoke of lust, that spoke of relief and comradery. "And thank you, Al."

"For what, Liv?" Alex furrowed her brow.

"For being my rock. Always. It's like, everything we experience together is another layer, you know? Building and building…"

"I do know, Liv. Perfectly. You hungry?"

"Starving, Al."

"Well, come on in, Babe. Let's celebrate…" Alex stepped aside.

Olivia gathered her things and hefted them onto her shoulders as she smiled and passed her wife. The brunette was now relieved knowing that both she and Alex could rest assured that they had gotten through yet another bump in the road on their journey together.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. I would be honored to hear from you.**


	74. Coffee Liberty: A Benson-Cabot Lifeblood

_**Coffee Liberty: A Benson-Cabot Lifeblood**_

"God, my head feels like it's splitting, Al…I need coffee, Babe…" Olivia breezed into the kitchen at 7:45 that Friday morning, already late for work, having snoozed the alarm the first five times that it had gone off.

They were both exhausted having just wrapped up a long, arduous case and, as of an hour prior, Fin and Amaro had caught another fresh case—multiple rapes in the span of eight hours in the Chelsea Piers area—and she was needed at the station as soon as possible.

Alex had the day off, though, and even though she could have chosen to sleep in and ignore the persistent guttural bonging of the alarm clock she had encouraged her wife to get up—gently at first, and then gradually moving to using a pillow to her face to wake her from her deep slumber.

"It's the new Peruvian blend, Liv. I think you'll like it, by the way." Alex sat at the kitchen table, casually leafing through the first section of the _New York Times_ as she lifted her own mug to her mouth and sipped. It was fragrant, it was nutty and smoky, and it had a rich, robust flavor.

"Thanks, Al. Oh, and thank you for the thread count impressions you left on my left cheek and forehead." Olivia rubbed the left side of her face and moved her jaw around.

Alex only smiled, keeping her eyes on an article about minimum wage. "Glad I could help. Jeez, Olivia…you were like a log. When nudging and then prodding and then shoving didn't work…I had to resort to drastic measures…"

"Your foot to my lower back almost sent me off of the bed, by the way…" Olivia's voice wasn't amused. She came and stood to the left of the blonde. "I'm just _so_ tired, Al. _So_ tired…I'm getting too old for this," she whined before bringing her steaming mug to her mouth. "Mmmmm, this is _really_ good. Nice choice."

Alex smirked and looked up at her wife. "And…good morning, by the way."

"Good morning, Al…my beautifully impatient wife…" Olivia leaned forward and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Alex's lips.

"You _really_ have a headache, Babe? From not having _coffee_?" Alex scanned the brunette's face.

Olivia swallowed and nodded, "Yeah…every morning before I have a cup. Don't you?"

"No, Liv. I don't get a headache if I don't have any. It doesn't really bother me."

Olivia threw her a _come on_ look.

"I don't, Liv. I might feel a little less alert but, for the most part, it doesn't bother me. But I don't like that _your_ body actually _needs_ it, Liv. That's not good. It's almost as if you're—"

" _Addicted_? I fully admit I am addicted to coffee, or caffeine, anyway." Olivia took a long swig of coffee and then set her mug on the table. "I gotta go, Babe…" She leaned over Alex once more and kissed her quickly before moving to the island and grabbing her purse and lap top bag.

Alex turned fully in her chair and watched her wife, smiling and shaking her head. "OK, Liv. Have a wonderful day."

"I will. You, too. Love you, Babe."

"I love you more, Liv…"

With that, Olivia was out the garage door and off to help the city rid itself of rapists, abusers, and overall derelicts to society.

* * *

Maybe Olivia needed to start taking it easier. Alex found herself sitting on the wrought-iron chair on the patio, sipping a warm mug of cardamom tea after having completed some around-the-house tasks—all three bathrooms in the house, dusting all surfaces upstairs and downstairs, and scrubbing the kitchen floor on her hands and knees, making sure every last crumb and spot was cleansed.

Maybe it was time for _both_ of them to slow down.

With the kids being in college, this was supposed to be their time for enjoying their free time, enjoying their time together, enjoying not having so many distractions in the house. Instead, Olivia had actually been working more. Maybe it was to keep her mind off of the vacancy in the house. Perhaps it was that the 1-6 had been overloaded with cases and they really needed her there. And it also could have been the fact that her wife just always wanted to be of help, of service, and make the city a better, safer place to live.

That was Olivia. God, she loved that woman. Alex brought her cup to her mouth and sipped, watching as a cyclist—donning the complete racing attire—zoomed past their dwelling.

She would make a point of bringing up the conversation of both she and the brunette's work hours that evening over dinner. They would discuss it and perhaps come to some sort of agreement that would benefit both of them.

After all, Detective Benson absolutely deserved a break—more so than anyone she had ever known.

* * *

Olivia yawned and pushed the door leading to the kitchen open before the scent of something Heavenly cooking hit her nostrils with intensity—garlic, olive oil, tomato, basil—and she closed the door behind her and stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey, Babe…" Alex offered, the blonde at the stove, stirring something.

Olivia smiled and crept up behind her, looking into the pan that her wife was stirring and then slithering her arms around her and pressing the flats of her palms to her belly and inhaling the alluring smell of the skin on her neck before placing a gentle kiss there. "Whatcha cookin'?"

"Just a simple sauce and pasta. A salad and some cabernet sauvignon."

Olivia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, moaning. "Sounds delicious."

"Liv?" Alex began giggling now and attempted to turn.

But Olivia was too comfortable.

"Olivia…what's going on with you? You're like a dead weight, Babe."

"Still so tired," the brunette mumbled into Alex's neck. " _So_ tired. And I've had about twenty cups of coffee today, too."

"Olivia…"

The detective felt her wife now, more determined to look into her eyes. She finally lifted her chin from Alex's shoulder and allowed the blonde to turn. But Olivia's lids remained closed. She felt hands on her cheeks now and she opened her eyes, smiling at the concerned expression in front of her.

"Twenty cups, Liv? And that's not a problem to you?"

Olivia shook her head, smiling.

"This isn't funny. I think you have adrenal fatigue."

"Adren-who? What kind of fatigue?"

"Adrenal fatigue, Liv. I'm surprised you've never heard of it with all of those natural magazines and podcasts you inform yourself with."

Olivia yawned again, covering it and watching as Alex turned the element off and then faced her again, folding her arms. Her blonde wife didn't look happy, at all. Olivia couldn't help but grin again.

"I've probably read about it, heard of it, but as tired as I am right now, I don't think I could remember much." Olivia yawned again. "Or it could just be me working too much. Maybe I should retire?"

Olivia watched as Alex shot her a _"get real"_ expression. "OK, OK...so, what is it? This adrenal fatigue?"

Alex handed her a large, glass bowl of salad and raised her eyebrows and nodded towards the table. Olivia dutifully obliged as the blonde followed her with the pasta.

"Every time you drink a cup of coffee, your adrenal glands are supposed to produce cortisol and adrenaline. It's a fight or flight mode, Liv. And I think your body is taking in too much caffeine and that constant back and forth is making you even more tired."

They sat at the table now and Olivia placed her napkin in her lap. Her wife was so cute and she couldn't help but chide her a little bit. "So, my _body_ is taking in too much caffeine or _I'm putting_ too much caffeine into it, Babe?"

"Ha, ha, ha, Liv. You're so funny." Alex served Olivia some salad and then placed some on her plate as well. "I'm serious, though, Liv. You need to cut down, at least. It's not good for you."

"And _you_? How much do _you_ have throughout the day?" Olivia forked some penne and held it up awaiting it to cool and awaiting her wife's answer. If she knew Alex, the blonde attorney was no better with her limiting the coffee that she drank throughout the day.

"Well, _Olivia_ …I drink a cup here at home, then I have another cup when I get to the high school, if it's one of those days. And if I'm in court, I get one from the food truck outside of the court building and sip that throughout the day. So maybe, at the most, one or two more cups throughout the day?"

Olivia chewed and swallowed, studying her wife. She reached for her wine glass and took a sip. "Then, I definitely need to cut it down, or…"

"Or what, Babe?" Alex focused on her plate now, gathering a few pieces of pasta.

"Cut it out _completely_. Get through the first forty-eight hours of detox with Advil and water and then it'll be out of my system."

"Cold turkey, Liv? For you? Are you sure you don't want to just…try and taper off? After all these years of depending on it, I don't think you're gonna react well, my beautifully determined wife." Alex smirked and then reached for her glass.

But Olivia felt the challenge as she kept her eyes unwaveringly on her wife, a newfound resolve washing over her. "I'll do it, Al. I'm gonna do it starting tomorrow morning. After all, I did it when I was pregnant with Theo. Remember?"

Alex reached over to her and began rubbing her forearm. "I remember, Liv. Rasta Lattes _only_ for my pregnant Baby Mama." Alex began giggling.

Olivia couldn't help but join in, shaking her head. "I love you, Al, and I _will_ do this…it's better for my health. Will you be my witness?"

Alex nodded. "Absolutely. I'll be your witness, your wing girl, your accountability. Although I can't control what you do when you're at the precinct…"

"I'm sure Fin can give you an update, or any of my colleagues, for that matter." Olivia winked.

"And I'll do it _with_ you, Liv. I'd like to not be so dependent on it, too. I'll stop with you."

"Oh, Al…so sweet," Olivia cooed facetiously.

And, in a fraction of a second, Olivia saw that steely fortitude in her wife's eyes. That competitiveness that she had witnessed so many times before—whether with herself or her brother.

"Game on, Liv…"

"Game on, Al. Let's do this."

* * *

"You drankin' that herbal flower stuff again, Liv?" Fin questioned as he watched her dunk her tea bag into the navy NYPD mug. His grimace said it all.

"Yep. Alex and I have decided to go off the coffee, the caffeine, anyway."

"So just drink decaf, Liv."

Olivia shook her head and brought the mug to her lips, taking a sip and wincing at the bland flavor. "No. We're gonna do this. Both of us. We— _I_ —drink way too much coffee and you know it, Odafin." Olivia smirked.

Olivia's cell phone vibrated in her back pocket now. She slid it out and then looked at the screen. She held the phone about two feet from her face, not able to see with her glasses sitting on her desk, and then turned it toward her sergeant. "Is that Alex?"

Fin laughed. "Yeah, Benson. Is yo wife. Better answer…" He then made a whipping sound and turned toward his office, shaking his head as he went.

Olivia answered the call. "Hey, Al. Everything OK?" Olivia peered at the clock on the wall—10:46 a.m.

"Yeah, Liv. Just calling to see how you're feeling. How the no coffee thing is going? We were both pretty cranky this morning and I thought—"

"You were cranky, Al. I was fine."

Her wife had snapped at her just that morning as they were getting ready for work after their breakfast of fresh fruit and eggs and a nice tall glass of lemon water. The blonde mindlessly ran into the footboard of the bed and then proceeded to lecture the brunette about how it was too high and she must have moved it or else she wouldn't have rammed her knee into it. Olivia had let it slide and had even let it go when Alex complained about the wet spot on the floor of the bathroom after the brunette's shower and how she almost fell and how Olivia should wipe it up after she gets out.

"You were no better than me, Olivia. And you know it. How about the swearing this morning?"

"I cut myself when I was slicing the fruit, Alex. The kids aren't here."

"So that gives you free roam into the land of cursing?

Olivia closed her eyes now. This conversation was going nowhere. They were both so obviously still on-edge and pointing out what the other did that they shouldn't have done or said wasn't going to solve anything. "Look…we're both—"

"Or how about you growling when I was, supposedly, taking too long in the closet and you were waiting to get in there? What was _that_?" Alex continued.

Olivia moved to her desk and sat now, putting her forehead in her left hand now and closing her eyes. "Let's just agree that we both need to be a little more civil. I'm sorry for swearing and grunting…"

"Growling…" Olivia could hear her wife smile through the phone.

"OK…growling…and…?"

"And I'm sorry for blaming you for putting the bed there and for the wet floor."

"OK, there." Olivia smiled. "Babe?"

"Yeah, Liv?"

"Have a wonderful day, OK?"

"OK, Olivia. I will. You, too."

* * *

Alex returned the receiver to the base and leaned back in her chair, interlacing her fingers and resting them on her lower belly. She smiled to herself as she thought of their interaction that morning. Originally, at the beginning of the phone call conversation to her wife, she was going to apologize right off the bat. But then, Olivia made that comment about being fine and Alex had torn into her.

But, in the end, all was good.

A meek knock at the door now.

"Mrs. Benson-Cabot?" a mousy voice questioned.

Her new assistant, Colette Brinks was fresh out of Columbia and interning with the "Great Alexandra Cabot"—as Liz Donnelly had introduced her—taking the place of Thomas, the blonde attorney's long-time assistant.

"Come on in, Colette…" Alex offered, leaning forward in her chair and stacking a set of papers, that she had been perusing, back together neatly.

Colette entered fully now, a cardboard tray holding six coffees sitting inside.

"Your triple shot, no foam, non-fat, two stevia cappuccino?" She took the travel cup from the holder and held it out.

Alex eyed the white paper container and felt her mouth drop open. "I—I'm…my wife and I have made a pledge to go off of coffee." She continued to eye the cup.

The scent was already intoxicating. She could smell the richness of the house brew, the creaminess of the frothed milk, and almost taste the sweetness on her tongue. The alluring scent began to waft its way further into her office. She needed it gone. Away from her presence.

"Off of coffee?" Collette furrowed her brow, smiling. "Is that even _possible_?"

"I'm doing it…" Alex tried a fake smile. "And my wife, too. So…go ahead and give that one to someone who is in _dire_ need…" she winked.

 _Like me_ , she thought before averting her eyes and looking down at a folder and opening it.

"OK. If you're _sure_." Colette's voice was hesitant.

"I'm very sure!" Alex chirped, closing her eyes at the scent of freshly-roasted beans and low acidity.

With that, the coffee had left the building. Alex began using both hands to waft the aroma out of the office, but to no avail. She then picked up a closed file folder and did the same. But it was no use. The exquisiteness had already permeated the space of her forty-nine square foot office. She closed her eyes and wished for strength.

* * *

Olivia held the _Java Joe's_ cup in her right hand, left hand in her pants pocket, as she looked through the one-way glass of the interrogation room. The smell was driving her crazy. Carisi's brilliant idea to buy everyone coffee and donuts was turning into a living nightmare for the brunette. The heady scent floated upward as she listened in on the interrogation. This was Amaro and Carisi's pick-up and she was there, not only to be witness to their questioning, but also in case they needed her. It seemed that the suspect had an affinity for brunettes with curves and, if need be, Olivia would use those assets to their advantage.

Olivia watched as Amaro and Carisi stood now, sneered at Tom Hartnett, and then made their way to the door.

"Guy's hiding somethin'," Fin said from next to her as Nick and Sonny closed the door behind them. "Got three of our victim's describe this guy down to the hairy-ass mole on his left cheek."

"Son of a bitch's got guilty written all over him." Carisi took a sip of his own coffee.

Olivia eyed the action and then looked down at her own cup.

"Let's get them down to make an ID in a line up. Carisi you get a hold of them and tell 'em to come down. OK?" Fin raised his eyebrows.

"Got it, Sarge." Carisi turned and walked towards the pen.

"Hey, Liv. You just gonna hold that like an Emmy?" Fin smirked.

"No, I've had a couple of sips."

"No, you haven't," Amaro chimed in.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at the younger detective and laughed him off.

"No lipstick, Liv." He eyed the cup. "There's usually, at least, a light bit of color on your coffee lids…" he winked. He then pointed to her mouth. "And you're wearing that plummy red color today."

Olivia brushed his typical flirtatious undertone away and then went to bring it to her mouth, stopping herself. "No. Alex and I promised each other. You take it, Nick. Knock yourself out." She held the cup out and nearly shoved it into his chest, the dark-eyed detective a bit taken aback.

"Damn, Liv. I don't know. This no coffee thing's not working for you, girl. I seen you rubbin' yo temple and yo eyes look like you got a headache. Right?" Fin shook his head.

"Can we drop it? I'm fine." She clenched her jaw now.

"Uh-huh," Nick interjected. "Just like a woman. I'm fine. It's fine. We're _all_ fine."

He must have seen her fiery glare because he held his hands up in surrender and began backing away. "I got it. Leave O-livia alone. Back to my station."

Once he was out of earshot, Fin turned to her. "You sure you're OK?" His voice was soft, close, concerned.

"Yeah, Fin. Fine. I promise. It's just gonna take a few days to get used to. That's all."

"Well, I'll leave the interrogations to you then, for the next few days. We're sure to get a lot of confessions with you off the joe." He winked.

"Sounds good, Fin." She smiled back. "Sounds just fine with me."

* * *

They were there to get a rotisserie chicken for dinner and a couple of salads to go with it, but the scent had hit them upon entry into the _Whole Foods Gourmet_.

It seemed that every blend, every roast, every brew of coffee from every country in the world was insulting them, laughing at them as they got even closer to the coffee section of the store—right next to the serve-and-go items.

Alex closed her eyes, hands on the cart handle, piping hot chicken in the front part of the basket, and tried not to let her mouth salivate from the richness of the various javas all around.

"Do you think this is enough?" Olivia's voice now and the blonde reopened her eyes to find her wife holding an open, plastic container of a black-eyed pea salad she had begun scooping.

"I don't know, Liv. I'm not gonna eat very—"

The chicken shifted now in the cart and dropped, somehow, through the wide slots of the metal bars. Although it didn't fall to the floor, the container cracked open and hot poultry grease was now sprayed everywhere and currently dripping on Alex's caramel-colored, leather heels.

"Shit!" she hissed. "What the hell?"

She looked up now, her wife oblivious to her current chicken fiasco, and watched as the brunette attempted to put a plastic lid on an already overloaded container, the dressing squirting out the sides and getting on her navy blazer and crème silk blouse, just missing her black jeans.

"God dammit!" Olivia blurted.

Then, they locked eyes and both couldn't help but smirk.

Olivia shook her head. "What is _wrong_ with us, Al? We're like animals or grunting cavemen."

"Cave _women_ …" Alex offered, her smirk intensifying, "…and I _feel_ like a caged animal, Liv. Have felt like one all day. On edge. Irritable." Alex's smile broadened now.

"Take these home and talk about it?"

"Absolutely, Liv. I can't wait to hash out my day and my feelings with you, my love."

"Let's go, Babe. Before we do anything else that might have us removed from our favorite store."

* * *

Olivia closed her eyes as Alex stroked her hair backward, fingernails just barely grazing her scalp as those slender fingers traveled, the sensation Heavenly to the brunette.

They had eaten dinner, talked about their days and how testy they had both been, and how it hadn't been the most award-winningly admirable days in either of their careers. They had then cleaned up and were now on the sofa in comfortable lounge pants and tanks, the blonde's feet on the coffee table, the brunette lengthwise, head on Alex's lap.

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Mmmm, that feels amazing, Al."

"Your hair is so soft, Olivia. Still so silky, Babe." Alex continued to run her fingers through it,

"So, keep up our no coffee thing?" Olivia opened her eyes now, awaiting her wife's response.

"What do you think, Babe?" Alex's voice was soft.

"I think it was too much for one day. Like you said, we should have tapered. After forty-plus years of having coffee every day, my body, my mind couldn't handle it…at least in a ladylike fashion…" Olivia began giggling.

Alex's body shook, as well. "I actually yelled at the paper towel dispenser today when there were none left in it. I checked the other one and the same thing. I did your growling thing at them. And then…Jesus…I caught sight of my face in the reflection and couldn't believe what I looked like. How not having one simple thing could affect me so much."

"Me, too, Babe. I threw about twenty pens away today because, by God, if they didn't work the moment the tip hit the paper, they were no good. If anyone was watching…" Olivia began chuckling even more fervently now, "…they would have thought I had lost my mind."

"So what do we do?" Alex questioned.

Olivia sat up now, her bent legs to her right side, and looked at her beautiful wife. "Start slowly and not quit completely. Just watch how much we drink." Olivia smiled. "You and I love the stuff too much to just give it up for good." Olivia rested her head on Alex's right shoulder now. "What do you think?"

"I think you're right, Liv. Have a cup here, enjoy it, and then only have one more. Be rational about it. Right?" Alex stroked the brunette's upper bicep now, Olivia feeling chills as she did so.

Olivia leaned back again and looked at her wife. She moved closer and then reached out and removed her glasses from her face. "Well, counselor…I'd say we could have a cup of coffee to celebrate right now…" Olivia smiled, "…but it's eleven-thirty and we'd be wired."

"What are you suggesting, detective?" Alex grinned, hooking her forefinger into the neckline of the top of her wife's tank, scanning inside, and then pulling her closer.

Their mouths within inches of each other's now, they both smiled at each other.

"I think we should celebrate another way, then, Babe. Another way that will relax both of us and send us off into dreamland before we wake up tomorrow and have our celebratory cup of well-deserved coffee? What do you think?"

"Mmmmm…" Alex leaned forward and touched noses with her wife, "…I think that sounds like the perfect way to end a grueling day, Liv…"

Olivia stood now and held out her hand.

Alex stood and took it. "Lead the way, Babe. Lead the way."

* * *

 **A/N: Much longer than I originally anticipated. But, it sort of took on a life of its own. Originally, I was going to have the talk more about careers and slowing down and retiring, but it remained on the coffee thing. As much as I have had these characters in love and obsessed with their coffee, it only seemed fitting.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and as always, would love to hear from you. Thank you to the guest reviewers. Even though I don't know who you are and I can't respond, your words mean so much.**

 **To my faithful peeps who always review, you know I love it more than my luggage!**

 **Patricia**


	75. Thankful

**A/N: A little sexy chapter as, I'm sure, some of you have been waiting for. This takes place during the "empty nest period". Olivia is working at Haven House and Alex is till teaching three days a week and then practicing law and mentoring aspiring attorneys the other days.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Thankful**_

The preteen screeched in her arms as she held his back against the front of her body, holding his upper arms to prevent him from hurting Nurse Richards who was standing directly in front of them.

His body bucked up now, feet flying in front of him as he shouted, "Fuck you! Get your fucking hands off of me!"

"Timothy…" Olivia tried calmly, "…you have to calm down." The brunette could feel her adrenaline now, coursing throughout her body, as she held him, the two nurses standing back far enough to not receive the brunt of his violent actions.

" _You_ calm down, bitch!"

And then an elbow to her ribs and she grunted, the wind being knocked out of her momentarily. " _Timothy_ …" Her voice was calm and unalarmed, yet she was frightened that he might break free.

This eleven-year-old boy was a recent admittance to _Haven House_ as of two days' prior, and was diagnosed with ED, or emotional disturbance, and she had been informed that he had aggressive tendencies and was prone to violent outbursts. He was supposed to take his medication and, when Nurse Ravens tried to give it to him, allowing him to take it on his own terms, he had tossed his hand up, knocking the tiny paper cup and water, the liquid and tablets flying everywhere.

That's when Olivia had been called in. Only now, even with her proper training for restraining a child and all of her worldly knowledge of this particular type of child, she was struggling to calm him, to even talk him down to a rational state of mind and demeanor.

"We need help over here…" Olivia announced. "I don't have my cuffs on me." She had just gotten to work less than an hour prior and her policing necessities were still in the drawer in her office.

Within seconds, Officer MacDougall was there, taking the fitful boy into his grasp, as well, and firmly taking a hold of him.

"Fifty ccs of chlorpromazine," Dr. Turner's voice announced. "Hold him. It goes right in his shoulder."

Olivia continued to hold the now-cuffed, still bucking boy and she watched as the doctor administered the shot through the blue flannel of his shirt—right in the meaty area of his shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill _all_ of you! In your fucking sleep!" he yelled before stopping, staring at Olivia quizzically, and then quieting as his body visibly relaxed.

"Let's take him to room ten," Dr. Turner demanded. "Four-hour hold. Is the room all set up?" He looked at Nurse Ravens and then Nurse Richards.

"All set up," Nurse Richards volunteered.

Olivia finally let go of the fading boy and watched as the officer, nurses, and doctor headed down the hallway, escorting the boy, toward the medical rooms.

Olivia took a deep breath and continued to watch as they disappeared out of sight.

"You OK?"

Olivia knew that voice as Sidney Vaughn's, the founder and frontrunner of _Haven House_. Twenty years together and they had developed a bond, a camaraderie. She turned now and knew that her face must have portrayed slight disillusionment. "Yeah. We're good." She tried a half smile.

"Your shirt…" Sidney's focus was on the upper portion of the brunette's blouse.

Olivia looked down to find the top button ripped through the button hole, the fabric now folded down, tattered and torn. "I have another blouse in my office."

Sydney nodded and placed her hand on the brunette detective's upper arm. "You sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, Sydney. I'm fine."

"I know you are. Just making sure." She smiled. "Let's make sure that the nurses keep him up on his meds and that he attends the therapy sessions he's been prescribed. If he has to have it administered intramuscularly, then that's just the way it has to be."

Olivia nodded. "I'm gonna go change…"

They both smiled at each other and Olivia made her way down the opposite hallway toward her office. She approached her closed door and then turned the knob, closing her eyes briefly before she entered. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

* * *

"He wants to talk to you." Doctor Schuster, the resident psychiatrist was standing in her office, later that afternoon, hands in his pockets, tan corduroy blazer over his blue jeans.

He was a handsome man, dirty blonde hair, clean-shaven, thin metallic frames, new to the facility as of six months, and had a genial gleam in his eyes.

" _Me_? The _bitch_?" She tried a smile as she took her black frames off and studied him.

"He said he only want to talk to that brown-haired one. That she seems like the only nice one here."

Olivia nodded and stood now, adjusting her badge and gun on her hips. "He's calmed down, I take it?"

"He has. Medication has kicked in and he's eating lunch with Nurse Raven on a bench on the basketball courts. He requested your presence."

It did make the brunette feel good. After all, she had remained calm, had tried to speak to him in a rational manner and, when all else had failed, she had then applied necessary force.

"You have a way, Detective. I've seen how you are with the troubled ones."

"OK, then. Let's do this…" She grabbed her lunch tote and followed the doctor from her office.

* * *

Olivia pushed the door open and a gust of fresh spring air hit her senses. The air was crisp for March, the sun shining, the birds chirping, and she continued walking as she approached the nurse and Timothy Hartgraves.

He looked up from biting into his sandwich and smiled.

"Hey, there. Can I join you for lunch?" Olivia questioned cheerily.

He nodded and Nurse Ravens stood now, looked at the two, smiled at Olivia, and then made her way back inside the building.

Olivia sat and then set her tote down and opened the top and pulled out a wrap sandwich that her wife had made just that morning for her—low-carb tortilla, turkey, Havarti cheese, and spinach. She peeled back the foil and then sat back, adjusting her body to place her back to the firm iron backing, staring out across the beautifully landscaped bushes and lawn of the grounds.

"What's _that?_ " he asked.

Olivia looked at him and then down at her sandwich. "It's a wrap sandwich. Have you ever had one?"

He shook his head and then took another bite of his own sandwich. "It looks healthy," he commented through a mouth full of food.

Olivia smiled. "It is. I try to eat light at lunch because dinner is always a big deal at my house."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, my…" she hesitated now, "…my wife, or I, like to make really good, kind of fattening, dinners and I like to save room for those."

"What do you mean fattening?"

This boy was completely different than the one only hours prior. He had done a one-eighty and now seemed sweet, innocent, his questioning harmless.

"I like pasta…really good meals of stews and I have a weakness for bread of any kind."

 _And a couple of glasses of wine_ , Olivia mused.

"Oh." He took another bite, chewed, and then swallowed. "Your wife?"

"Yeah…" Olivia chewed and swallowed what was in her mouth, "…Alex."

"You have kids?"

"I do. Three, actually."

He reminded her of Isabel somehow. Innocently full of questions. Just curious about other people and what they did and why they did it. She couldn't help the lump that formed in her throat.

"I thought so. So you're a mom?"

"I am, Timothy." She took another bite.

"You seem like a cool mom."

Olivia smiled. "I like to think I am, most of the time."

A comfortable silence fell over the two of them as they continued to eat.

Then, after a few brief moments, Timothy said softly, "My mom's not."

"Why do you say that?" Olivia furrowed her brow and studied the young boy.

"She always has bad boyfriends. Guys that like to call me names and hit me. Guys that usually have been in prison or do other bad things."

Olivia nodded now and they both looked out across the span of the acreage.

"Sometimes, women can be confused, Timothy…"

"Call me, Timmy…please."

"OK, Timmy…" Olivia smiled at the young preteen now. "Sometimes women think that they have someone to love them but the man isn't a good man. He turns out to be very mean and abusive and treats her and her kids badly. You know?" She looked at him again.

He nodded and Olivia could see the emotion in his eyes.

"They all have treated us badly, Officer…"

"I'm a detective, but you can call me Olivia…" the brunette coaxed.

"Olivia?" He looked at her now. "Olivia."

They both looked out into the distance again.

"I want my mom to find someone good. You know?"

"I know, Timmy. And she deserves someone good, too. Your mom's a wonderful woman who just needs to find the right love."

"Yeah…" he claimed softly.

Olivia balled the foil of her sandwich up and watched as Timothy placed all of his lunch waste into the brown paper sack next to him.

"Do you play basketball?" He looked at her, those big brown eyes expectant.

"I've been known to play a little horse." She smiled.

"Wanna play?"

"I would love to, Timmy. I would love to."

* * *

Alex pushed the garage door open and listened carefully as she entered the hallway, closing the door behind her. She knew that Olivia had had a grueling day and that brunette wanted something easy for dinner—a little takeout, a little wine, and a little downtime.

"Liv?" she questioned as she made her way into the kitchen and dropped her satchel and lap top bag on a stool at the island.

No sound. No voices. Not even any music.

She furrowed her brow and then made her way to the counters, looking for a note. But there was nothing.

"Olivia?"

Still no sound. She slipped her cell phone from her lap top bag and then hurriedly texted her wife: _Where are you? I'm home._

The three ellipses now appeared on her phone, her wife typing something.

Then a return message: _Upstairs. In the bath tub. Bring a glass._

Alex smiled to herself and then typed: _On my way_.

* * *

"Mmmmm, a bath…sounds amazing…" Alex oozed as she entered the master bathroom.

Olivia smiled now. She looked absolutely beautiful—hair in a butterfly twist, skin sheened with moisture, bronzed body on display beneath a plethora of bubbles. "Hey, Al…" she reached her hand out, her other holding a glass of burgundy elixir. "Why don't you join me?"

"Tempting…very tempting…" Alex knelt in front of the bath tub now and took her wife's left hand in her own. "Why don't you tell me about your day?"

They continued to play with each other's fingers, delicately dancing fingertips over fingertips.

"It was hard, Al. There's a boy at Haven…really messed up, Babe. Bipolar, emotionally disturbed…I had to restrain him today…"

"And you're OK?" Alex moved closer now and furrowed her brow, inspecting her wife's exposed upper torso, noting there was some reddened skin along her upper chest. "Your chest, Babe…"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just surface. We had to cuff and sedate him, but then…"

Alex watched Olivia become emotional, the brunette releasing her hand to cover her face.

"Liv?"

Olivia quickly composed herself. "Once his meds kicked in, he was the sweetest boy, Al. Reminded me of Iz. So thoughtful and full of questions. I had lunch with him on the basketball court and we talked. Then we played a round of horse…"

Alex smiled now, watching her wife take another sip of wine. "That's because you're amazing. My Wonder Liv…"

Brown eyes met her own and they were filled with tears. "We're so lucky. You know that? So lucky that our kids turned out the way they did and none of them have any major psychological issues. I'm so thankful."

Alex only nodded and took her wife's hand again. "I know, Babe. We have been very fortunate. Our children have all turned out amazingly."

Alex watched as cocoa orbs pierced her own. The blonde only cocked her head to the side and then released her wife's hand once again and brought her own to the water, cupping a handful and then letting it trickle along her upper chest.

The brunette's face turned serious now. "I _need_ you Alex. I want to spend the evening together and I want you and me to just _be_ …can we do that? Can you just be with me, Babe?"

This vulnerable side of Olivia was one that always melted the blonde's heart, pulled at her heartstrings, and made her proud to know that she was the one that Olivia turned to in times like these.

"I would love nothing more, Liv. You and me, spending time together…"

Olivia nodded slightly, that intense look still in her eyes. "Love me, Alex…" Her voice was soft, almost pleading.

Alex let her hand dip beneath the water again and, this time, cupped the brunette's right breast with her left hand, letting her thumb linger on her pebbling nipple. A shaky exhale from her wife now and Olivia closed her eyes and rested her head back on the ledge behind her.

Alex watched as the wine glass in her wife's right hand began to angle downward and the blonde caught it with her right hand and then set it on the floor next to the tub.

Olivia didn't open her eyes, though. They remained closed, anticipating what Alex was about to do.

Her wife needed her. Her wife needed her touch, her love, her empathy.

Without further conversation or question, Alex then let her fingertips dance along caramel skin, feeling her wife shudder beneath the water as her light touches moved further down, skimming along her belly, then her lower belly, and then making their way to the top of her mound.

Olivia exhaled now—slow and deep—a sound to release the tension of the day, the stress of a difficult situation—knowing that her wife was about to take care of her in only the way they had learned to do with each other.

Alex let her fingers dance along the brunette's slit now, moving in an up and down motion, slowly, feeling the warmth of the water and the gaining lubrication of her folds. Olivia let her legs open further now, giving herself completely to Alex, and the blonde heard another shaky exhale from Olivia.

She let her fingers move more firmly now, letting them delve a little further into her entrance as the brunette parted her thighs even further.

"I'm all yours, Alex. Please…take me…" Her eyes were still closed, her head tilting back even further.

"Shhh," Alex soothed. "I've got you, Liv…"

She let two fingers glide into her wife now, slowly, gently, taking the cues from Olivia as to whether or not she was ready. Then Olivia grabbed her wrist and held her hand there, letting her know that this wasn't to be a slow, sensual, painstakingly arduous task. Her wife wanted to be fucked. Her wife wanted her fingers inside of her now. Her wife wanted to come to satisfy the difficulties of the day.

Olivia wanted a release and she wanted to feel good now. After all, Alex knew her motions, her expressions, her little signals that they had both come to acknowledge over the years.

Alex continued, now letting three fingers move into her wife's warmth, her wetness, her throbbing core and Olivia's hand moved away, relaxing on the ledge in the same manner that her other hand was now doing.

She pumped in and out, in and out, the brunette's breath now becoming deep, shaky, her body and silky walls clenching around the blonde's fingers.

"Like that, Babe. Just like that," she whispered. "You make me feel so good, Al…always have…"

Alex continued with her digits and then slid her thumb over Olivia's hard bundle of nerves—one, two, three times—with concentrated skill, and then her wife froze, her silky upper thighs clenching around Alex's forearm now, her breathing stopping momentarily before she squealed and then moaned, the guttural release filling the space of the small, echoing bathroom.

Alex smiled to herself as she continued to see her wife's orgasm through, happy to have brought such pleasure to a woman that did so much for society. A woman whom she admired so much. A woman that she loved more than anyone or anything in the world.

Even still.

* * *

 _ **I would love to hear what you thought. Please review.**_


	76. The Realization of the Blinders of Sex v

**A/N: This takes place when the kids are at school. Theo is a senior and the twins are juniors. It is the beginning of Winter break and all three children have their own lives and their own love lives.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 _ **The Realization of the Blinders of Lust vs. Love**_

"No, it's a MacBook _Air_ …" Alex closed her eyes and put her forehead in her hand. "I told you that four times."

The blonde watched as Olivia came into the office and then tugged at the sleeve of the cardigan she was wearing and mouthed the word _laundry_ and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. You did say this but I want to know what the model is so I may give the correct assessment." The man's voice coming through the speakerphone function of her iPhone was definitely foreign—most likely Southeast Asian.

Alex stood now and removed her fuzzy gray cardigan, now only in a white, V-neck t-shirt beneath and a pair of gray joggers. "Thanks, Babe."

Olivia smiled and then took the proffered garment and then stood watching her wife.

"You're welcome, ma'am…"

"I was talking to my wife…"

"Sorry, ma'am…"

Alex watched Olivia begin giggling now and the blonde flared her nostrils at her.

The man on the other end continued, "Let's see. What is the problem with the Mac?"

Alex took a deep breath now and returned to her seat, staring at the screen. She closed her eyes and put her forehead in her hand again. "I had a folder of very important files and now they're gone. All of them. I'm calling to see if there's a way to retrieve them."

Olivia leaned over her now and said softly, "And the playback speed, Al. Remember?"

"Yeah…and the playback speed for YouTube and other videos is really slow and jumpy."

Alex felt soft lips on the back of her neck now and she smiled. "Isabel and Penelope will be here in an hour, Babe." Olivia's voice was soft.

Alex now looked at her wife and she nodded, the brunette in a casual ensemble of black leggings and a gray T-shirt, hair down and sleek, ready to just change into her dinner outfit for the evening.

"I'll be downstairs, Al…"

Alex nodded once more.

"So, the files. It is the most important matter?" the man asked now.

"Yes. It is. I need them for work. Student's term papers that they've emailed me. I put them all in a folder and it's gone."

"Can I connect remotely to see what's happening on your end?"

"That's when you can see my computer, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. I have to ask for access and you grant it and then I can see your computer."

Alex didn't see anything wrong with that. After all, there was nothing indecent on their home laptop—that she knew of. It was the one they kept in the home office and everyone in the family used it from time to time.

"That's fine…"

"OK, then…I am connecting now. Can you see a pop up requesting access?"

A box popped up on the screen and Alex nodded. "It just came up. And that little camera icon."

"That's me, ma'am. Give me a second to look through your files…" A few moments of silence now before he spoke again. "What is your platform?"

"Uh, Windows?"

"It is Windows or you don't now?"

"Can't you see whether it is or not?" Alex took a deep breath now and let it out slowly. She was already on edge due to the impending arrival of their daughter's current flame and this conversation with this man was fraying her nerves even more.

"No, ma'am…I cannot see the platform. You should know your platform."

This wasn't going well. She thought it would be quick and painless and her files would be recovered magically. However, this entire situation was pushing her impatience level to an all-time high.

"It's Windows," she declared firmly. "Windows."

"OK, ma'am. I'll see what I can do."

And if he called her ma'am one more time, she knew she would absolutely lose it.

* * *

Olivia took the pan of vegetarian lasagna out of the oven with two oven mitts and set it on the island, the zucchini and cheese and eggplant and acorn squash bubbling with golden heat.

They were to meet Isabel's current girlfriend this evening—a woman she had begun dating four months prior—and she was a vegetarian. And so, the brunette had prepared a meal that was entirely to the young woman's eating habits and liking.

After all, it was a Meatless Monday, the first Monday of their kid's vacation, and the tradition would be carried on, even if it were more intentional this particular evening.

Olivia moved to the bottle of Chardonnay on the island now and lifted the corkscrew from the surface and pierced the foil to remove the upper part of the bottle. She removed it and then dug the sharp metal part of the device into the cork and began twisting. After all, it was not only herself that was feeling the unease of this particular meeting, Alex was uneasy about this entire situation and she was, as well.

From what Isabel had divulged, this Penelope was a music major, a rock star in her own right, and was incredibly, visually appealing. Grace had informed both ladies that she didn't like her—had met her on one occasion of the twins just hanging out with their significant others—and had her own opinion of the sultry brunette.

Alex would need wine. She knew her wife would need wine. And with the stress of the meeting, itself, and her blonde wife having to deal with tech support for the past hour or so, they would all need it to mellow the mood and bring a more placid evocation to the environment.

Isabel had met Penelope at Hofstra University, where they both attended, and had been seeing her for a few months. Isabel seemed to be enamored with the young woman but Olivia and Alex knew that Isabel always went heart first into things. This little dinner was the first time they would meet her officially and get to have a conversation with her.

Of all of the other siblings, Theo had never met her and Grace claimed that she had only met her once and, in all honesty, didn't like her. This was a red flag to both ladies and rather than take their brown-eyed daughter's word for it, they wanted to engage in conversation themselves.

But Alex was not happy about the dinner. She did want to meet Penelope but had a bad feeling about the woman. Still being so young and having had so few relationships, Isabel was unfamiliar with the idea, the concept, of loving another woman, falling in love, knowing the difference between love and pleasure.

The doorbell rang and Olivia looked down at her long-sleeved, black, ankle-length wrap dress and removed a stray cat hair from Joy's shedding as she headed to the front door.

Olivia opened the door and smiled.

"I thought we'd ring the doorbell since this is the first time you're meeting…" Isabel offered, smiling at her brunette mother and then looking at the beautiful girl next to her.

Penelope was tall, yet slightly shorter than Isabel's five-eleven frame. With naturally curly raven hair, beautiful mocha, mixed-race skin, and huge brown eyes, Olivia could see what she saw in her physically. Although she was wearing a backwards black cap, the girl was undeniably beautiful.

Her eyes scanned downward now and she immediately noticed a problem that her wife would undeniably notice, as well.

Two full sleeves of tattoos on display, a faded black tank top, ripped and holey black jeans, black flip-flops.

Immediately, she knew that Alex wouldn't like her.

Of that much she was sure.

"Hey…Penelope?" Olivia smiled again and held her hand out.

Penelope's eyes scanned the brunette's frame as she shook her head and shook her hand. "And Iz was right. Bangin' hot mom."

Olivia narrowed her eyes and stepped backward to let them in, Isabel kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Mama. I told Penny how gorgeous you were. I think she must agree," Isabel oozed.

"Well…" Olivia started, "…come on in. Your mom is upstairs finishing getting ready." Olivia closed the door behind them.

 _So far, not so good_ , Olivia mused.

"Hey, Liv…" Alex stopped in her tracks and looked at Penelope and then Isabel and then Penelope again. "Is this the infamous Penelope?"

Olivia could see her wife's mouth twitching.

"This is Penny, Mom."

"Mucho gusto…" Penny offered, reaching her hand out.

"Oh, and she's bilingual," Alex's inflection was flat. "And we don't wear hats at dinner."

And there it was.

The first snarky comment of the evening. Only to be the first in their exchanges that would take place throughout the course of their dinner.

* * *

Delicious lasagna had been served and was currently being eaten. Olivia looked at Alex now, the blonde focusing on her plate, and then back up at Isabel who caught eyes with her and smiled. The brunette then looked at Penelope who had her phone in her left hand, looking at something, fork in her right hand.

"So…Penelope—" Alex started, but was promptly interrupted.

"It's Penny. You can call me Penny." Penny put the phone down now and then looked at Alex, the two looking at each other intently.

"OK…Penny…what's your major?"

"Didn't Iz tell you? Music Performance."

"She _did_ tell me, but I am asking you." Alex looked at Olivia briefly, a fire in her eyes, a disgust, and then back at the young cocoa-skinned woman.

"Music performance and I love it."

"Penny's in a band called _Silky Soul_. She's amazing." Isabel took a roll from her plate and tore it open with her thumbs.

"Yeah," Penny began, "…we do covers right now, of Nina Symone, Billie Holiday, a little Alicia Keys, sometimes Mariah Carey…just a little of everything, but I write some music, too."

"You should hear her sing, Mama…"

The statement was addressed to her, but Olivia looked at Alex once more. She watched as Alex stood now and moved into the kitchen with her wine glass and then moved to the island for a refill of Chardonnay.

Olivia looked back at the girls. "Why don't you sing a little something?" She tried a smile.

"Olivia…" Penny began, "…I'm not really warmed up. But, I know you like some soul music, from what Izzie tells me…" she smirked at the brunette.

"I do…" Olivia smiled.

"Sing for her, Penny…" Isabel coaxed.

"Maybe she could check out our show. We're performing tonight, actually, at eight…" Penny took her phone into her hands again. "Clive says I need to get there an hour early to warm-up and set up." She looked at Olivia as she placed her iPhone back down. "We're playing at _Smalls Jazz Club_ tonight. You should come." She winked.

Olivia turned her focus to her wife who was coming back to the table, filled wine glass in hand. "Not tonight, Penny. But maybe another night?" She raised her eyebrows at the younger woman.

"Yeah…" she nodded, "…sounds good."

"And we're Mrs. Benson Cabot," Alex offered. "Nothing but that…" Alex stared at the youngster again.

"No problem," Penny replied. "Mrs. Benson-Cabot. Both of you?"

"Both of us. Twenty years of marriage and we're both Benson-Cabot, Penny." Alex's gaze was unwavering.

Olivia cleared her throat and Alex looked at her now. The brunette tried to convey patience, acceptance, but her blonde wife wasn't having it. She turned her eyes back to Penelope. "So, what do you hope to do with your musical performance degree? Isabel tells us that you want to be the next Beyoncé. Is that true?" Olivia reached for her wine glass and took a swig.

"Yeah. Or even bigger. I have a lot of gigues and am really busy…but I think your daughter is great…" She looked at Isabel adoringly and then grabbed her knee.

Olivia watched as Alex stood once more and moved into the kitchen. "Why don't you two get comfortable in the living room. Your mom and I are gonna serve up dessert." Olivia raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"OK…" Isabel answered, the look on her face full of trepidation.

The two stood now and moved into the living room. Olivia stepped up to her wife who was removing a plate from the refrigerator.

"Babe?"

"Olivia…" Alex began, "…please…not now."

"What do you think?" Olivia questioned, her voice just above a whisper.

"What do I _think_?" Alex questioned now, moving towards the counter and setting the pan of tiramisu on the tiled counter. "What do I think?"

Olivia only nodded, standing right next to her blonde wife.

"I think this isn't the woman for Isabel. She doesn't love her but Isabel seems to be completely infatuated with her. That's what I think."

Alex took four plates from the upper cabinet and then set them down before looking at Olivia. "What do you think, Liv?"

"I feel the same," Olivia said softly.

"We need to talk to Isabel." Alex began serving the fluffy, creamy tiramisu onto the plates. "And soon. She's making a huge mistake."

"I know, Al. We do. Let's just get through this, OK?" Olivia gently placed her hands on her wife's shoulders and felt how rigid, how stiff they were.

Alex nodded and Olivia moved away now, watching the two women in the living room—Penny on her phone once again, and Isabel watching her every move.

* * *

"I gotta go, girl…" Penny offered, looking at Isabel and smiling.

"OK…" their blue-eyed daughter answered.

Both stood now and the ladies did, as well.

The conversation had been more of the same—Isabel fawning and Penny being aloof—and at this point, Alex was ready to say goodnight to their daughter's girlfriend and have a private talk with their oldest girl.

The ladies moved to the juncture between the living room and the kitchen.

"It was nice meeting you, Penny," Olivia tried.

"Yeah, you, too…" Penny answered, smiling.

"Mom?" Isabel questioned.

Alex's gaze was steely. "Yes, it was nice meeting you." _I hope I never see you with my daughter again._

They all moved toward the front door now.

"If I didn't have a show, I would stay longer," Penny offered over her shoulder.

Alex only watched as Isabel opened the door. She felt her wife's gaze on her to her right but didn't look.

"Goodnight, guys. Thank you for dinner." Penny looked at Isabel now and took her hand.

Isabel closed the door behind them and the ladies stood, looking out through the etched glass of the front door.

"Al…" Olivia started.

"Don't, Liv. Let's wait…" Alex answered, her eyes on the windows of the front door.

Then, it happened. Full-on making out. Isabel was all over Penny and Penny was all over Isabel—groping, kissing, grabbing.

Then they pulled away and they watched as Penny walked off and Isabel headed toward the front door.

The door opened and Isabel's flushed face was all they saw—a look that Alex had seen many times on her own complexion.

Isabel closed the door behind her and then looked at Alex and then Olivia and then Alex again, smiling. "What did you think?"

Alex only eyed their daughter.

"I don't think she's what we expected, Iz." Olivia watched their daughter.

"Wh—what do you mean?"

"Seriously, Isabel?" Alex folded her arms now. "You don't see a problem?"

"Mom? I—no, I don't…"

Olivia looked at her now and then back at their daughter. "Iz…do you feel like this is love, Baby?"

Isabel's face pinkened further, her eyes filling with tears. "Yes. I love her. She loves me…"

"Does she make time for you, Iz? Does she show you that you're her world and does she make the time for you that you deserve?" Alex moved closer to their daughter, an empathetic expression on her face.

Isabel only looked at them, her lower lip quavering, her tears now streaming.

Olivia moved even closer now and placed her hand on their daughter's upper arm. "Does she treat you like you're a priority, Izzie? Like you're the only thing that matters?" Olivia's empathetic eyes were morose, concerned as she studied Isabel's face.

"You—I'm in love!" she bellowed. "She's in love! You don't see it, but I do!" She gasped and then turned, making her way up the stairs in a hurry, and out of sight.

Olivia only looked at Alex, pure emotion on her face.

Alex shook her head. "This isn't the girl for our girl, Liv. We both know it."

Olivia nodded. "I know, babe. Let's give her a chance to calm down and think about it. OK?"

Alex nodded and the two took each other in a hug, holding each other, comforting one another, both feeling the same sentiments after a grueling past couple of hours.

Their daughter needed real love. Someone to fall madly in love with her.

And this Penny wasn't the girl for her.

* * *

Olivia patted her face with the face towel and then replaced it on the ring. She moved into the bedroom and looked at her wife who was lying in bed, hands folded on her lower belly, watching her.

"She'll come around," Olivia offered moving towards the bed.

Alex only nodded.

Olivia approached the bed and then sat on her side, hiking her legs up to place them on the bed. "She just needs to see that this isn't love."

"I know," Alex whispered.

A knock at the door now and the ladies looked at each other.

"Come in," Olivia announced, her gaze not leaving Alex.

The door opened and Isabel stepped in, a pair of pink, shorty pajamas on. She left the door open and stepped toward the bed.

"Hey, Iz…" Olivia smiled.

"Hey, Mama…"

"Come join us?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Isabel nodded and made her way to the foot, moving on top and then inching her way in between them, placing her length in between.

They lay like that, for a few moments.

Alex spoke first. "You know we just want the best for you, Iz. Your Mama and I have been through this before. Looking for love." Alex looked at Olivia over their daughter.

Then Isabel said, "I know. I know you have."

"A lot of looking for love is experimenting, Iz, and finding out who you are and what you want and what you like…" Olivia said softly.

"I know, Mama…"

They both watched as Isabel's tears began more fervently now. The ladies turned onto their sides and angle their bodies to face their blue-eyed daughter. They looked at each other over her once more.

"And she doesn't," Isabel declared softly. "She doesn't make time for me…" Isabel now moved into Alex, turning into her and huddling against her, burying her face in the blonde's neck.

Olivia reached over and placed her hand on Isabel's back and began rubbing softly. "It has to feel like love, Iz. It has to be both of you feeling the love."

Olivia watched as she gripped Alex more tightly and nodded.

"I know, Mama."

"Your Mama and I have been through many relationships, many people that we thought we might be in love with. We've been through the experimenting part, trying to see what feels right. But when it's right, you know it. It just…happens and you just know it." Alex kissed their daughter's temple softly.

"I know, Mom. Like you and Mama? Right?" Isabel turned now and faced Olivia as she wrapped her arm around her. "I guess I have to wait for the magic ages—twenty-eight and thirty-two, right?"

Olivia kissed the side of her head. "Exactly right, Baby. Exactly right."

A contented lull came over the three.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Isabel's voice was soft, innocent.

"Of course, Baby. We would like nothing more," Olivia declared.

Alex and Olivia looked at each other once more and smiled. Olivia reached over now and interlaced her fingers with her wife's, both knowing that their daughter had just experienced a revelation in the knowledge that not everyone she met would be _the one_.

And they were fine knowing that, eventually, she would be happy in love.

They just knew it.


	77. One Fantasy Coming to Fruition

**A/N: Pure smut. Take heed. Thanks to a new, dedicated reader, dlfngrl05** **,** **for reminding me that they never did this. Here it is…**

 **Enjoy and let me know you're still there.**

 **Reviews feed me and let me know to continue…**

 _ **One Fantasy Coming to Fruition**_

Alex stood in front of the front reception desk at _Haven House_ and glanced around, eyeing the hospital-like décor. Looking beyond the desk, there was a high wall of windows that appeared to lead to an atrium of sorts and, beyond that, Alex could see basketball hoops up high, signaling a hoop court just beyond the lush foliage.

Olivia had been working here for one month exactly now and was easing her way into her new schedule of nine to one at the brand new facility, and then off to pick their infant son up at Aunt Carolyn's, head home, and take care of their son, the house, and dinner for the blonde.

But Alex had the morning off—didn't have to be in court until that afternoon—and her brunette wife had invited her to her new job to show her around, introduce her to her new coworkers, and then go for a light lunch at _Bart's Bistro_ , just around the corner.

Alex hugged her arms against her body and smiled as she peered at the plaque that was next to the door, informing incomers of who actually worked at and ran the facility. There was her wife's name, chiseled and carved into golden metal— _Detective Olivia Benson, Resident Law Enforcement: SVU._

"She'll be out in a few minutes, Mrs. Benson-Cabot. She's just finishing up a meeting with Mrs. Vaughn and Dr. O'Brien."

Alex smiled at the young nurse and receptionist in the pale pink scrubs, resembling a more subdued Katy Perry. "Thanks, Lisa. And please call me Alex."

"OK, Alex. It's nice to finally meet you, by the way…" she winked. "Can I get you a cup of coffee from the break room? It's organic, at your wife's request."

"Mmmm, not right now. Maybe another time, but thank you."

"Hey, Alex…" Olivia's voice breezed in now and the blonde turned to find her wife entering the space from the left hallway. "Have you been waiting long, Al?"

Alex's grin spread across her face now, broadening with each second she gazed at her wife. "Absolutely worth it, Liv…"

Olivia smiled, "OK, then. You ready?"

"Absolutely…"

* * *

 _Bart's Bistro_ was busy but not overly so. They had been seated and then had ordered and were now just chatting. Alex had something on her mind, though, the brunette could just tell. She could see it in her eyes, in her expression, in the tiny nuances that she had grown to recognize in her wife.

"You OK, Al?" Olivia reached across the table with both hands and her wife placed her own into them.

"Yeah, Liv. Just thinking…"

"About?" Olivia cocked her head to the side, the two beginning to lightly play with each other's fingers.

Olivia watched her wife's face begin to blush slightly. Her wife definitely had something that she wanted to share. She watched as those blue eyes looked around briefly and then she leaned forward.

Alex whispered, "Do you remember a certain… _fantasy_?"

"A fantasy?" Olivia looked up at the ceiling now, thinking. "That could be anything, Al. Retiring at the beach house. Going to Italy and France with you. You doing naked yoga while I watch…" Olivia smirked.

"No, Liv…a fantasy you wanted just before you and I tied the knot…you told me that you wanted something…"

Olivia watched her wife's face. Those cerulean pools were sparkling, her cheeks now more than flushed, as they continued to manipulate each other's hands.

"You said something to me, the night before we married…of how you wanted a particular something…"

Olivia smiled now. "You're gonna have to be a little more specific, Al." Olivia brought her fingertips into the air, wrists and forearms still resting on the table surface as they interlaced their fingers. "Can you give me a hint?"

"Words?"

"Just a couple…" Olivia agreed.

"OK. Two words…riding me…"

Olivia felt a certain twitching in her lower half and watched her wife's mouth part, even if only slightly. "The strap on?" Olivia whispered.

Alex only nodded and then the brunette watched as she swallowed, sweat now dotting the blonde's upper lip.

"You've been thinking about _that_ today, Al?" Olivia smirked.

"Today, yesterday, the day before that…" Alex smiled and brought all four of their hands together, "…I haven't forgotten…"

Olivia looked around now at the patrons inside the restaurant. "Jesus, Alex…you're gonna bring that up _now_? _Here_?"

"I am, Liv. You asked me what I was thinking about and I told you, Babe. It's also something for you to think about. To get your proverbial juices flowing."

"Nothing proverbial about it, Al. Nothing at all…"

"So you remember?" Alex offered, raising her eyebrows.

"I do…of course I do…"

" _When_ , then?" Alex brought her lips inward, smoothing out her lip balm that she had applied. "Would you rather do it at the beach house or here in Manhattan?"

"Here, Alex. It would mean so much more to do it in our home. You know? Theo will be asleep and we'll have the time…"

Alex nodded and Olivia watched her take a small, slow breath, her face growing pinker, her wife more turned on with every passing second. "So…can we… _tonight_?

Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Then let's plan on tonight. I want to watch you, Li—"

"Here we go…grilled salmon over the field greens salad…" the waitress set the plate in front of Olivia, "…and a Caesar salad with grilled chicken…" She set the plate in front of Alex.

Both ladies looked up, shaken from their intimate salaciousness.

"It looks wonderful…" Olivia tried.

"It does, thank you…" Alex offered.

"Let me know if I can get you two anything else…"

They both looked at the waitress and then nodded before returning their gazes to one another.

"So tonight it is…" Olivia answered. "Thanks for putting that in my mind as I have to go back to work, Al." Olivia smirked.

"And I have to have it with me, too, Liv. And I can't wait to watch you, Liv…I can't wait…"

* * *

Alex stepped out of the master bathroom and looked straight at the brunette. The blonde was wearing an ivory and black push-up bra and matching panties, her hair down, her face freshly washed.

She slunk towards her side of the bed and then sat, her eyes roaming over the brunette who was in her classic black, silk, button-down nightshirt.

"Jesus, Alex…you look…" Olivia shook her head, "…amazing." Olivia let her eyes rest on Alex's pushed up cleavage, scanning the two porcelain globes in front of her.

Alex moved closer now, still on the edge of the bed next to her, and then leaned in close, her mouth hovering over Olivia's. "Where is it?"

Olivia reached her right arm out and patted Alex's pillow.

"Under there?" Alex began giggling. "Got it out already?"

Olivia only nodded feeling her expression become serious.

"Good." Alex leaned in closer still and let her hot breath linger over the brunette's lips before pressing her mouth to hers and simultaneously moving to place her body on top of her wife's. "Less tasks to complete, then…"

Olivia smiled now, through the searing kiss, and then felt as Alex's lips left her own and began to kiss along her jaw line. "Mmmm…" Olivia moaned.

Two hands now on her breasts, squeezing firmly, thumbing her nipples through the silky fabric. Then a firm hand to her crotch, grabbing possessively.

"Alex…" Olivia tried, beginning to giggle. "You're gonna have to get me ready, Babe. I'm out of practice with that particular toy. Last time we used it was…" Olivia looked up at the ceiling, "…the night of our bachelorette party with the girls. Remember?"

Alex pulled away now and looked at her, her mind also connecting this fact. "Yeah. You're right. The dresser…"

Olivia nodded and grinned. "So, I'm gonna need you to do all the things that I like to get me there, Babe. Nice and ready."

"I can do that, Liv…" Alex moved to straddle her wife now and then took delicate fingers to the top button of her night shirt and began to slowly unbutton them, her eyes watching as her skin was revealed.

Once unbuttoned, Olivia sat up and let the garment be removed from her body before she lay back down. Alex's mouth went directly to her right nipple now and she let her tongue dance along her pebbled bud, her mouth suctioning with firmness.

Olivia let out a shaky exhale and tilted her head back further into the pillows. "Oh, Al…yes, like that…"

Alex continued, her mouth now assaulting her left breast, completing the same motions before letting her body slide downward further still, kissing along the brunette's heaving cleavage, down her belly, to her hip bones.

Olivia's core was twitching now, her lower lips pulsating, anticipating her wife's mouth on her, giving her pleasure in only the way she knew how to do.

And then, complete euphoria as Alex's mouth enveloped her lower femininity, her lips and open, heated, wet mouth enveloping her entire mons area. Olivia let out another shaky breath and gave in to the pleasure her wife was giving her.

Theo's breathing could be heard over the monitor—slow and steady, their little boy already in a deep sleep.

"Put it on, Al…"

Alex smiled up at her as Olivia watched those cerulean pools become darker. "Already?"

"You do this to me, Al…always have and always will…" Olivia breathed. "I'm so turned on..."

Dutifully, Alex reached to her left and removed the appendage from beneath the pillow and brought it out. She stood now and then the brunette watched as she stepped into it and secured the straps.

"Like riding a bike, huh, Babe?" Olivia smiled.

* * *

Alex only smiled and then moved back to the bed, climbing over her wife and laying on her side next to the brunette. She took her hand to Olivia's left breast and let her fingertips dance over the smooth, caramel skin there, tracing the bulbous outline lovingly before squeezing firmly.

Olivia rolled onto her right side now and watched Alex, those cocoa orbs scanning her body, before letting her gaze settle on the protrusion. She took her strong hand to the phallus and then began stroking it, encompassing the width and girth with her palm, her eyes never leaving the blonde's.

"Lay back…" Olivia directed.

"You don't need any lu—"

Olivia shook her head and placed her forefinger on the blonde's lips. "Not at all, Babe. I'm there…"

Olivia then moved her body on top of her wife's, straddling her, the dildo behind her and she leaned into kiss her fiercely. She then reached forward to her breasts. "I need your bra off, Al…now…" Her voice was breathy, more than turned on.

Alex sat up momentarily, unclasped her bra, and then lay back down, ready to watch her wife in the position that she had only longed for in the past year and a half.

Olivia leaned forward now and kissed the blonde's left and then right breast and smiled, her core hovering over the appendage. Alex took the toy into her hands and then swiped the tip along Olivia's folds, eliciting another moan from the brunette as she threw her head back, closing her eyes.

She played with the tip, letting it play along her wife's wet folds, causing the brunette to shudder with impending need and then Olivia opened her eyes, those chocolate orbs focused on her as she took it into her own hands and let the tip begin to enter her.

Alex watched her wife take charge, knowing that she was getting satisfaction, and feeling her own lower lips become soaked from her own arousal. Olivia then let the tip enter her, slowly, and then further still, her eyes closing once again, her head tilting backward.

"Fuuuuuuck, Alex…" she breathed as the length entered her fully and her hips began a gyration—up and down, up and down, to and fro, to and fro—those amazingly agile muscles working to achieve her own satisfaction.

Olivia's eyes opened now, her gaze intense, as she continued to thrust in and out of the blonde, her breathing shaky, her arms supporting her on either side of her upper arms tremoring wildly.

"I'm…Al…I'm—"

And there it was. Alex watched as a shudder took over her wife's body—her entire being shaking with an uncontrolled force, her climax ripping through with abandon.

Olivia continued to move her hips, eyes closed, as she watched the brunette's body come to a halt.

Intense dark brown eyes locked into her own now, smiling, and Olivia leaned forward to place her mouth within inches of the blonde's. "Mmmm…"

Alex only smiled, feeling her own lower half ready for her own release. "My baby got off?"

Olivia nodded now as one more contraction left her body. "Mmmm…" she moaned, "…yes…"

Olivia then rested her upper torso on top of her wife's and Alex could smell her entire being—her hair, her skin, her satiated arousal, and she smiled to herself, relishing in the feel of Olivia's warm, soft body pressed to her own.

After a few moments, Olivia sat up and looked at her blonde wife. "Fulfill you're fantasy?"

Alex nodded fervently. "Absolutely. And you?"

"No doubt, Al…no doubt…"


	78. Eternal Flame: Part One

_**Eternal Flame: Part One**_

Three weeks without any kids in the house. That was how long it had been. The initial drama and sadness had subsided and Olivia and Alex had found themselves in a familiar routine. It felt like it was as though it had all been a dream—that the past twenty years had somehow been a mental conjuring and was now entrapped in photographs, videos, neurological firings of memories sparking in the brain.

The trips, the birthdays, the graduations, the concerts, the performances, the dates, the new people that had come in and out of their lives over the course of their marriage and the children's upbringings, had seemed like only moments that had been fleeting—wonderfully monumental times in each of their lives that only left more to be had.

Alex had not been OK the first couple of weeks. Had been more than bewildered, saddened, and contemplative about the twins finally going off to college, but her wife had been there, like she had said she would always be.

In this together.

As a team.

And she hadn't once let her down.

Now, the blonde sat in the dining area of _Up Thai_ on 2nd Avenue, just seven blocks from their house, and waited for Olivia to come back from the restroom. She looked around the dimly lit restaurant and let her eyes scan the other patrons eating, talking, imbibing in libations, and then saw a flash of red from the corner of her eye.

Olivia.

That form-fitting dress.

Those strong, caramel legs coming toward her.

That broad, gleaming smile.

Her wife of almost twenty years. Alex couldn't help but grin back as the brunette approached the table.

"Hey there, sexy…" Alex offered, reaching for her glass of Cabernet.

"Hey, Al. They have really nice bathrooms, by the way. I think you'll like them…" Olivia sat next to her in the booth and winked at the blonde.

"A toast?" Alex raised her glass, eyeing the strong, lean legs next to her—tonight sans hosiery.

"No hose, Liv?" Alex raised her eyebrows, letting her eyes move back upward along her wife's torso and back into her eyes.

"Wh—?" Olivia looked down. "No, Babe. Not tonight. Too warm outside." Olivia smiled and then followed suit and raised her own burgundy elixir. "A toast, Babe."

They simply looked at each other now, both happy in the moment that they could now both just be.

"How about my gorgeously eloquent wife take this one?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Alex cleared her throat. "OK, Liv," Alex claimed softly. "To us. To our marriage and our children who have inspired and given us joy for the past nineteen years. To working with one of the sexiest, most amazing mothers I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. To the balance that has gelled so well over the years. And to always being there for each other."

Alex watched Olivia's eyes fill with tears now and the brunette laughed lightly. "Alex…" she declared softly, "...it was _always_ you, always _us_ …you know that…I couldn't have imagined raising three children with anyone more perfect than you, Babe…"

They clinked glasses and then sipped, their gaze not leaving the other's.

"I'm sorry I've been so…" Alex tried.

Olivia shook her head now, swallowing. " _Don't_ , Al. I've been that way, too, remember? We always said that when they all left it would be so hard for both of us. And it was. But now…" Olivia set her glass down and leaned toward the blonde, "…it's _our_ time. Our time to reconnect, to remember our own relationship, just be the Alex and Olivia that was before our beautiful babies were born. Remember those times, Babe?" Olivia smiled.

"I do. Of course I do. You and me…Liv…"

Olivia only smirked.

"We have that… _something_ …"

"Oh, yeah, Al. Always have and always will."

Alex took a deep breath, studying her wife's chocolate eyes, still entrancing, still hypnotic, the tiny laugh lines around her mouth and cheeks, that perfect nose. "You know the kids always saw it."

Olivia nodded. "I know they did. Our love…"

Alex's grin broadened. "They saw us at each other's throats, at times, too."

"Only natural, Al. But we gave them so much of what love is and should be. Always there. Never dying. Never-ending."

"Eternal flame, right?" Alex smiled.

"Eternal…" Olivia whispered.

* * *

Later that evening, Olivia pressed _play_ on her iPhone, set it on the credenza, and listened, while the intro of the Bangles song flowed throughout the living room speakers.

 _Close your eyes._

 _Give me your hand, darlin'._

 _Do you feel my heart beating?_

 _Do you understand?_

 _Do you feel the same?_

 _Am I only dreaming?_

 _Is this burning…an eternal flame?_

Alex's voice entered the space now, singing, "I believe…it's meant to be, darlin'. I watch you when you are sleeping. You belong with me. Do you feel the same?"

Olivia nodded and smiled.

"Am I only dreaming?" Alex walked closer.

Olivia shook her head, smirking.

"Or is this burning…" Alex moved up to her now and slithered her arms around her, the two beginning to dance together, close, holding each other tightly. "An eternal flame?"

"You're so beautiful…" Olivia whispered against Alex's neck before placing a gentle offering there, feeling her wife shudder beneath her lips.

They danced slowly, throughout the remainder of the song, holding each other, body pressed to body, moving in time to the rhythm, until it ended and the next song began to play.

"I want to go to Venice with you, Liv…" Alex said softly against her ear.

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia pulled back, smiling.

Alex forced her back into an embrace and then whispered. "Yeah. Have always wanted to go there with you, ride in a gondola, eat more pasta than our bodies can handle, drink lots of red wine and make love in a beautiful hotel…" Alex giggled.

"Sounds perfect, Alex. With you, our time is always perfect, Babe…"

The song continued—one of Alex's favorites— _Just to be Close to You_ by the Commodores.

"You know, your brother and Casey are coming for coffee in a few minutes, right?"

Alex pressed her face into Olivia's neck now, nodding. "I know…"

"So the friskiness will have to wait…"

Alex groaned now and pulled slightly away, placing her hands on the brunette's hips and clenching firmly. Blue eyes scanned her upper body—cleavage in the parting of her red silk dress, her collarbones exposed just so, and then her neck before moving back into her eyes.

"Yeah…just a couple of hours, right?" Alex cocked her head to the side.

"Your brother has big news, apparently. He and Casey."

"Yeah, Liv. Still wondering what it could be…" Alex reached up now and tucked a lock of hair behind her wife's ear, her style for the evening down and sleekly parted in the middle.

"I hope she's not pregnant…" Olivia began chuckling.

"Jesus. Bite your tongue, Liv. I hope not. Two high-schoolers and then a _baby_? Olivia… _almost_ a nightmare…"

"It could be like a grandchild for us, Babe…it would be fun…more diapers, more Barbie's or Legos and Tonka trucks…" Olivia offered.

Alex flared her nostrils and tried not to smile.

"I'm kidding, Alex…" Olivia pulled her close again as one they began to sway to the smooth sound of Lionel Richie's voice.

"I want to stay here, like this, Liv…" Alex whispered.

The doorbell rang followed by a firm pounding.

"Jesus. Always the worst timing, my brother." Alex pulled away and smiled, taking her wife's hands in her own. "Later?"

Olivia nodded. "Later, Babe." Olivia leaned in now and let her mouth envelop Alex's, lips parting, tongues already dueling.

Alex moaned and pulled away, eyes still closed. "I'll get it," she rasped before opening those ocean blue pools.

Olivia watched as Alex headed toward the door and the brunette wiped her mouth from the saliva that had been placed there by her wife. She watched the blonde's backside in that fitted baby blue and white sheath dress until she left from her line of vision.

Voices now, greetings and salutations and Olivia watched as Casey and her brother-in-law came into view, both casual in jeans and button-down shirts.

"Well, we're underdressed," Casey admitted, moving right toward Olivia.

"Hey, girlie…how are you?" Olivia took the red-head in a tight hug.

"Good, Liv…" Casey pulled away, scanning the brunette in her ensemble. "Olivia, you look gorgeous, as always."

"Thanks, Case. We just came back from dinner. A sort of celebration of the kids moving out. Alex and I were finally able to pull ourselves out of our depressed shells and have a formal acknowledgement of our babies leaving, after a few weeks of mourning, of course." Olivia smiled.

"I get it, Liv," Casey offered. "A couple more years and both of ours will all be gone, too." Casey cocked her head to the side, hands holding Olivia's waist.

"How are they? My nieces?"

"Kim just became the team captain on her varsity volleyball team, A's and B's, and Katie just got first violin in orchestra, straight A's for her…" Casey smiled.

"That's wonderful, Case. I'm so proud of them." Olivia cocked her head to the side.

"Thanks, Liv. We're pretty proud of our girls, too…" Casey husked.

"Break it up, you two," Jonathan's jovial voice advised. He smiled at Olivia and then reached his arms out and took her into a hug, as well.

"Oh, Jonathan…it's gonna happen soon for you guys, too," Olivia said over his shoulder.

"I know. Too soon." He pulled away and smiled.

"Dessert and coffee? Al made some macarons and this chocolate chip bundt cake that's to die for…" Olivia beamed.

"Let's do it, then." Jonathan's eyes were sparkling.

* * *

"So…" Alex began, bringing her cup to her mouth, "…what's the big news?" She took a sip and set her cup back down, cradling it in her left palm.

They were sitting on the sofa—Alex and Olivia on the small part of the sectional, close together, Alex turned in toward her wife, legs and bare feet tucked beneath her, and Casey and Jonathan sitting close on the long part of the sofa.

"Well…I'm finally going to open my own practice…"

"Oh, Johnny!" Alex beamed. "That's wonderful! Where?"

"That's the interesting part, Allie. It's…" Jonathan looked back and forth between Alex, Olivia, and Casey, and then back at his sister again, "…it's in Southampton. I found this great little building, right on the water, used to be a beach house, and I'm gonna convert it into a practice. Casey and I can also live upstairs in the top portion, so it's perfect."

"Southampton?" Alex questioned, narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"Yeah…all done, bought, paid for. Construction begins next month and it should be ready to open in about three months."

Alex felt her eyes fill with tears. "That's wonderful, Johnny. I'm so proud of you."

Alex couldn't help but think of life, in general. How things had changed. She and Olivia knew that, once her mother moved on, the beach house went to the siblings, but it was hard to imagine all of this happening any time soon.

"What is it, Allie-Al?" Jonathan questioned.

"Just…I'm happy for you, Johnny. I really am. Just thinking about the future, that's all." Alex felt her wife's hand on her back now, rubbing soothing circles on the length. She turned and smiled at her wife whose face held an empathetic expression.

"I think it's a good plan for the future, Allie. Casey and I retiring there. You and Olivia using the beach house for retirement. All of us spending our days out there…what do you think?"

Alex looked at her brother, watching the enthusiasm on his face, those turquoise eyes that still held so much joviality were sparkling, noting the emerging gray hairs along his temple. He was basically saying that she and Olivia could have the beach house when the time came—no arguments or sibling feuding over property involved.

"I think it's wonderful, Johnny. I do…"

"Thank you, Jonathan…" Olivia said softly.

The two ladies looked at each other, both recognizing the impact that his decision had made.

"Well, I think you two could probably use some alone time. Am I right?"

Alex looked up at her brother now narrowing her eyes and smirking. "Whatever do you mean big bro?"

Jonathan looked at Olivia. "The music playing when we walked in, my sister's red chest…I think we might have interrupted some sort of action…" Jonathan smirked.

"John…" Casey nudged his ribs before wrapping her arm around his midsection and settling the side of her face on his chest.

"You read us well, Jonathan," Olivia offered. "Especially your sister," Olivia winked.

* * *

They stood, brushing their teeth at the master bathroom mirror, watching each other in the reflection and smiling. Olivia was only in her deep purple, lacy bra and panties set, hair up in a butterfly clip, and Alex had her baby blue silk robe on and nothing else.

Olivia bumped hips with her, still brushing, and Alex returned the action, letting her eyes scan the brunette's body in the glass in front of them. The brunette was still amazingly beautiful to her. Motherhood and time had only softened her, feminized her even further, and that smooth tan skin was still appealing and touchably soft.

Alex leaned forward now and spit before cupping some water and splashing it into her mouth and spitting again. She moved behind Olivia and wiped her mouth on the face towel on the ring before returning her brush to the cup and then stepping slightly away, folding her arms and simply watching her.

Olivia's grin broadened as she continued brushing. "Did you sing the Happy Birthday song, Al?" Olivia's body began jostling with laughter now before she spit.

Alex watched as her wife leaned forward, the blonde eyeing her cleavage fully now, her eyes skimming downward to her belly, her backside—still full, still absolutely grabbable.

"I did, Liv," she whispered. "As always…three times, Liv..."

Olivia finished and wiped her mouth, as well, before standing erect and beginning to take her hair from her clip and moving to the top of the cabinet for her brush.

But before she could take hold of it, Alex moved into her, grabbing her wrist to stop her action and pulled her toward her.

Olivia's eyes went to hers now, the blonde having a hold of both of her hands now.

"You look so sexy, Olivia…"

"Mmmm…" Olivia moaned, trying to get her hands free to try to hold the blonde. "Alex…let me touch you, Babe…" Olivia smiled.

Alex shook her head now, feeling her cheeks and neck fill with heat, feeling a wetness already evident in between her legs.

They simply looked at each other now, no words, just eyes burning into eyes.

"Do you think marriage and kids has made us too tame, Al?" Olivia's voice was soft, questioning, her expression serious.

"Too _tame_?" Alex loosened her hold and began to play with the brunette's fingertips now, delicateness dancing along delicateness, exploring each other's digits.

"Well…" Olivia began, "…we've made _love_ lately…and it's been very slow, comforting, tender…our animalism seems like it might have—"

But Alex knew what she was going to say and wasn't going to have it. She took Olivia's wrists again and then pulled her away from the cabinet and then pushed her against the wall next to the door forcefully, raising both of their arms above the brunette's head, her wife's back and backside hitting with impact.

"Uhhh…" Olivia breathed, smiling and closing her eyes, lifting her chin upward, "…I guess not…"

Alex then leaned in and undid the front clasp on her wife's bra, placing the lacy fabric aside and setting the two perfect, bulbous globes of tanned beauty in front of her free, and then took them both into her hands, squeezing firmly, letting her thumbs scrape across her hardened nipples enticingly before letting her tongue swipe upward from her sternum upward along the flat silkiness in between her breasts, and then in between her cleavage.

She let her mouth continue, taking her right nipple into her mouth firmly before letting it go with a pop, and then she grabbed Olivia's backside firmly in both hands as she made her way downward still, kneeling in front of her and letting her hot breath skim across the thin, satin fabric of the brunette's heated core.

"I wanna make you come before we even make it to the bed," Alex husked against her growing wetness. Alex let her tongue glide along the brunette's panties now, feeling the damp heat there, before nipping lightly at her emerging bud already evident through her skimpy clothing.

Olivia jumped now and moaned again and Alex watched as she smiled and tilted her head upward, grabbing the top of the blonde's head and letting her fingers tug firmly at her locks.

* * *

"Lost our animalism?" Olivia breathed. "What was I thinking?" Olivia questioned, laughing lightly before she separated her legs further now and felt her panties being pulled down. Olivia lifted one foot and then the other, letting her wife remove her undergarments deftly, and then felt her body being ravaged with kisses, squeezes, pinches of her stiff nipples by her wife, feeling her skin prick with a million goosebumps as her wife savagely loved on her.

With precision, Alex took her hands to Olivia's lower lips and separated them gently before letting that skilled, long tongue glide in between her labia, just letting the tip of her tongue lightly strike against her clit.

Olivia jumped again and then leaned her head back, feeling her legs begin quaking as Alex's mouth continued. She gave in to the motions now as she let the blonde do what she had always been so good at doing, and then felt that silky tongue glide even further inside of her, her slender fingers now gripping the brunette's backside firmly.

Olivia began panting now, moaning, as Alex continued, now letting a digit slide inside of her and get a feel for where she was. "Yes, Baby…more…"

And instantly, Olivia felt the firm pressure of one more finger and then another as the blonde began a rhythmic motion inside of her, not stopping for anything.

"You feel so good, Al…" Olivia breathed, feeling her face twist with impending pleasure, lifting her chin even more toward the ceiling, eyes closed.

Then, that warm soft mouth on her, as well, enveloping her swollen clit, fingers thrusting harder now, more firmly, deeper.

"My God, Al…keep going, Babe…"

Olivia felt her wife pull away completely now, fingers stilled, and then heard a soft, gentle, s _hhhh_ …." coming from the blonde.

Olivia only smiled, feeling the weakness in her legs as they shook and her wife took her hold with her mouth once more, fingers beginning their syncopation again.

"Mm—oh, God, Alex…" Olivia moaned. "You…I'm…jeez…I'm—"" and then Olivia felt the warmth, the heat exploding deep within her, her body shuddering and convulsing, the sweet freeing sensation of a beautiful climax being released. "Uhhhh…" Olivia exhaled, feeling her body jump with each flick to her now-sensitive bud, her wife continuing to see her entire orgasm through.

Complete peace and satiation encompassed her entire being as she remained pressed against the wall, hands still entangled in Alex's hair. She let go of her wife's locks and then let her arms go limp at her sides, taking a deep breath now.

Then kisses along her left knee, then the scar on her right knee, then her thighs, her hip bones, her belly as the blonde traveled upward still.

Olivia felt hot breath against her own mouth now and opened her eyes, smiling at the beautiful woman in front of her, the blonde's cheeks rosy from her own incitement.

And Alex's gorgeous grin was all she saw, along with mesmerizing blue orbs looking into her own.

"How's that for starters?" Alex questioned, beginning to giggle.

Olivia found her bearings and slithered her arms around her now. "I think…" Olivia took another deep breath and let it out slowly, "…I'm gonna like this empty nest thing…very much."

Alex nodded slowly, still grinning.

"We still going to Venice?" Olivia questioned, placing her hands on either side of Alex's face.

"Does my baby want that?"

"Yes, Al. Very much…"

"Then Venice with my amazing wife, it is…"

Alex leaned in now and kissed the brunette so tenderly, so lovingly, that Olivia couldn't help but feel that this was the beginning of another phase in their life, another chapter to their marriage and family.

And she couldn't wait to see what happened next.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. I would love to hear what you thought. Please drop me a simple note to let me know. Part II, can you guess where they're going?**


	79. Sibling Pranks and Symbiosis

**A/N 1: OK. So, I put this chapter out last night and had a "guest" reviewer say that it seemed "off" and that I was running out of ideas. I promptly removed it and thought about it.**

 **This one-shot, I'll admit, is disjointed and perhaps a little out of character but the truth is I have many more ideas. I am reposting it for the readers who still love this, who have always loved this, regardless of subject matter.**

 **I know it's a little weird and I was in a strange mood while writing it. I have some personal things going on right now and I think it affected this chapter.**

 **Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **A/N 2: Second note. I have been binge watching Total Divas on Hulu (multiple times on Hulu) and I love the Bella Twins relationship. It's hilarious and cute and just how I love to imagine Grace and Isabel. Eva Marie is a Diva, as well, and her catch phrase is…well you'll see in this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy and would love to hear from you!**

 **Patricia**

 _ **Sibling Pranks and Symbiosis**_

Alex entered the kitchen on this crisp Saturday October morning yawning and holding her arms against her. She smiled as she watched her wife at the stove, back to her, cooking something as her hips moved to Jason Derulo's _Talk Dirty to Me_.

"International…first class seat on my lap, guuuurrrl…" Olivia continued to gyrate, her arm doing something in front of her. "Been around the world, don't speak the language…but your booty don't need explaining…" she sang.

Alex crept closer and then moved up to her wife, clenching her hips, and feeling the brunette jump slightly beneath her touch. She peered around her and saw that Olivia was now smiling and she then leaned in and kissed the side of her neck before looking down into the pan of what looked like an egg scramble with peppers and potatoes.

"Hungry, Babe?" she questioned through her wide grin.

Alex nodded and then let her lips press against the silky flesh of her wife's neck again, adhering their lower halves tightly. "I am. Good morning, Liv…" she said softly.

Olivia turned now and slithered her arms around her. "And good morning to you, too, Al…" The brunette studied her now, cocking her head to the side. "Ready for a full weekend off?"

"Yeah, Liv. I think we both need it. I just hope you don't get called in. That's been happening a lot lately."

Olivia nodded, "I know...me, too…" She then leaned in and pressed her mouth to the blonde's before clutching her hips more firmly and beginning to dance once more.

Alex joined her and their pelvises, pressed against one another's, moved in unison.

"Woo hoo!" Isabel's voice entered now. "Dance party up in here!" she beamed, heading toward them and joining in the dancing, arms in the air. "Got lipstick marks on my passport…I think I need a new one…" she sang.

The three danced together, backsides shaking, arms moving, all smiling and giggling.

"What the—" Theo's voice now.

The ladies looked toward their son.

"Get over here, Theo!" Isabel coaxed.

He tried a sly smile and slowly walked over before pausing, and then beginning to do the running man at the chorus.

"Awww, yeah…Benson-Cabot Dance Crew up in here!" Isabel giggled.

The song switched on the Bose in the living room to Ed Sheeran's mellow voice singing _Bloodstream_.

"And… _complete_ mood kill," Isabel offered, moving to the coffee pot.

The ladies watched her, looked at each other, and back at their blue-eyed daughter.

"Coffee, Iz?" Alex asked.

"Yep. I drink coffee now. It's the grown-up thing to do, Mom." She continued to pour herself a cup and then used the tiny pitcher next to her mug to cream it.

"But you're not a grown up, Isabel," Alex reminded her.

"Almost seventeen. Seven more days." She stood now, eyes hovering over the mug in front of her mouth, smirking, blue eyes sparkling.

" _Still_ not a grown-up," Alex added.

"It's a family tradition, Al…let her have a cup of coffee…" Olivia's almond-shaped eyes sparkled over the rim of her own mug.

"She doesn't need the _energy_ , Liv. She's got enough to power the whole family."

Isabel moved up to Olivia now. "Thank you, Mama." She then kissed her brunette mother's cheek and smiled.

"I don't agree with this…she can start drinking coffee, like we _all_ did, in college," Alex offered before moving to get five plates from the upper cabinet and placing them on the counter.

She glanced at Olivia who had an impish look on her face.

"I started in high school, Babe."

"Olivia. _Not_ helping."

"OK. Subject change. Let's eat and talk about something else," Olivia smirked, moving to the stove once more.

"Good idea," Isabel offered.

"Take this to the table, Baby…" Olivia handed Isabel a platter with the scramble on it, the plate steaming hot.

They all sat and Grace entered now, seating herself in her usual location and placing her napkin on her lap and yawning.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," Alex smiled.

"Morning, Mom…" Grace took the platter that Isabel was handing her.

"Late night?" Olivia took her mug into her hands and watched their brown-eyed daughter.

"Yeah…the movie didn't get out until eleven and then we went to Amelia's house to eat something. She made these vegetarian quesadillas that were _amazing_ —spinach and queso—and then Arnulfo dropped me off around one."

"Well, thank you for texting us to let us know where and when and what you were doing. Your Mama and I appreciate it." Alex took the platter of eggs that was going around.

"Of course, Mom." Grace yawned once more.

"But you're tired, aren't you?" Alex questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"I am…" Grace admitted.

"Well, the weekend and you can relax." Olivia plated her own breakfast and then set the platter in front of her in the center of the table. "Any plans for the weekend, guys?" The brunette looked around the table at all of their children.

"Only our birthday next weekend…" Isabel reminded them. "And I have an idea for that…"

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia smiled.

"Yeah. I think we should make it an official second April Fool's Day, in honor of the fact that I found out some things from Uncle Johnny about how we've missed out on some of the pranks." Isabel smiled slyly.

Alex looked at her wife who was smiling, beginning to laugh, and then those cocoa orbs looked into her own. She looked back at their daughter. "I don't know what you mean, Iz." Alex looked down, grinning, and forked some eggs.

"Of course you don't, Mom. He said that you would have no recollection of past events and pranks."

"Oh, did he?" Alex set her fork down. "You two don't want a shopping spree or anything? Knowing my fashion savvy daughters, I would think that would be right up both of your alleys."

"How much are we talking, Mom?" Isabel raised her eyebrows.

"A hundred dollars each, to spend at…" Alex hesitated and grimaced, "…the _mall_?"

Isabel's face dropped. "A hundred dollars, Mom? We'll only be able to buy _one_ cool item with that."

Alex looked at her intently. "One _cool_ item or five _less_ -than-cool items, Iz. Take it or leave it."

Isabel looked at her sister.

"Take it and don't complain, "Grace advised. "It's a hundred dollars we didn't have before, Iz."

"God, we are _so_ different," Isabel admitted, shaking her head.

"Yes, we are…" Grace agreed. "I'm classy and refined…and you're…" Grace looked her sister over.

Isabel's jaw dropped and she shouldered Grace heartily.

"Hey!" Grace giggled. "We _are_ , Izzie. You're all homeless beach bum and I'm all…" Grace looked up now, thinking.

"Snooty J. Crew and Anne Taylor Loft?" Isabel finished for her.

Grace's smirk started small and grew now. "Maybe…" She forked some more scramble now, her body beginning to shake. "I could get _one_ blouse and _maybe_ a clearance pair of socks."

"See? Told you," Isabel mocked.

"I like the idea of the second April Fool's Day, Izzie," Olivia offered. "Carry on the tradition." She looked at Alex now, a sparkle in her eyes.

"As long as it doesn't have to do with insects or cold-blooded creatures of any sort, I think it should be fun…" Alex added.

Alex watched as the kids looked at each other, their grins a mile wide.

She didn't know what she had just agreed to, but she knew that, with her children's swirling minds and the expressions they currently had on their faces, it was sure to be a fun following weekend.

* * *

"God, you're so nasty!" Grace squealed as Isabel placed her feet on her sister's lap.

They were watching a movie the following Friday evening, the day before the twins' birthday, and the mood that day had been jovial, to say the least. The girls were excited about their birthdays, but Olivia had yet to see or hear of any pranks being played. She knew they had the ideas in them, thinking, minds planning, but they had yet to try one. Maybe it was coming, maybe they had forgotten.

"You need a pedicure, Iz. Your toes are like… _God_! Get your feet off of me!" Grace shoved Isabel's feet from her lap and the two began trying to tickle each other, their laughter never ceasing.

"If _I'm_ gross, then _you_ are, too!" Isabel shrieked.

"Keep your blisters and bunions and corns off of me!"

"Hey, I can't help it! Toe shoes. At least I do some kind of _exercise_ , flabby!"

They continued to wrestle with each other but their blonde mother intervened now.

"Let's watch the movie, girls. It's a _serious_ film…" Alex offered, wiping beneath her nose with a tissue. "So romantic…" she whispered.

Olivia watched her wife. The movie they had chosen was Nicholas Spark's _Suzanne's Diary for Nicholas_ , and Alex had been crying from the moment the opening credits had begun.

"Christina Applegate is _so_ hot," Isabel added.

"She is beautiful," Grace agreed.

Olivia leaned into her wife, snuggling closer and wrapping her left arm around her middle. She eyed the blonde's profile, her reddened nose, her glistening eyes and couldn't help think about how cute she was.

Alex looked at her then and smiled—an acknowledgement of her own emotions. "Stop, Liv…it's… _sad_ …" she whimpered.

Olivia eyed their son now on the shorter side of the sectional, watching as his thumbs moved madly over the screen of his iPhone.

Theo put his phone to sleep. "I'm out. Ari is gonna pick me up. We're gonna practice a couple of new songs. Too much estrogen in here for me." He looked up and smiled, stood, and then slipped his phone into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Text us, Theo. Let us know what's happening. And be home by one. OK?" Olivia watched their son, trying to convey seriousness.

"OK, Mama. I will. You know me. And I'll be home before then."

He moved now, out of the room, and could be heard bounding up the stairs.

Olivia looked at Alex again. "You OK, Babe?"

"I'm fine, Olivia." Cerulean pools pierced her own, once again and the blonde grinned.

"Mom is such a romantic." Isabel leaned forward now and took the bowl of popcorn into her lap and took a handful and shoved it into her mouth.

"God. Where are your manners, Iz?" Grace questioned, smiling.

Isabel then took another handful and shoved it into her mouth, chomping with abandon. "They're here…" she tried around chewing, "…just…" she giggled now as she tried to chew and swallow the mouthful of food in her mouth.

"Such a savage…" Grace giggled.

"Jeez…" Alex shook her head. "You two…"

"And you love it…" Olivia smiled, "…and I do, too."

* * *

"So, are you in?" Isabel questioned.

Olivia made herself almost invisible as she stood behind the master bedroom door, listening to her children. She smiled to herself, wondering what kind of agreement the three siblings had just come to.

"Of course I am," Theo agreed. "Let's do this thing!" he spouted.

Olivia moved back into the master bedroom and grinned again, moving toward the bathroom, and wondering what sort of fun the family was about to experience.

* * *

Alex stepped up the last step of the third staircase, knowing that their son had just come home recently—Theo back from practicing with his bandmates. She knocked softly on his bedroom door and waited.

"Coming, Mom…" he offered, his voice muffled by the barrier.

Alex smiled and watched as the door opened, her son's handsome face coming into view.

Only it wasn't what she expected.

Not at all what she expected.

"What _happened_ , Theo?"

A shiner.

A blazing, red and blue and purple bruising emergence on his left eye.

"Ari…he…uh, he got mad and…and he just _hit_ me…"

"What?" Alex questioned, cupping his face with her hand. "Why?"

"He just…we were practicing and he said…uh…that…" Theo smiled then and then began laughing.

Alex was taken aback and she removed her hand. "What, Theo?"

"I'm kidding. Iz did the make-up and nothing happened… _really_ …"

Alex stood back now and folded her arms, studying her son. "A prank." She tried a smile.

"A prank, Mom. Sorry. Nothing happened. Everything is cool." He smiled wider now. "Gotcha."

"Well…" Alex took another small step back. "Two can play at this game. Project scare-the-pants-off of-your Mama is about to begin." Alex shook her head now and then left the room. "Come watch the fireworks."

* * *

Olivia watched as Alex exited the master bathroom, the brunette flossing as she watched herself in the mirror. "The popcorn, Al…all in my teeth, Babe…" Olivia continued flossing, eyeing her wife in the reflection as she moved to her own bedside table drawer and opened it. Alex's movements were slow and the brunette could tell she had something on her mind.

"Uh, Liv…you're not gonna believe what has been happening to me…"

Olivia stopped and took her hands from her mouth, turning to look at Alex fully now. "What, Alex?"

Alex sat gingerly on the foot of the bed, her own container of floss in her hands. She pulled a string and tore it off before placing the plastic device on the bed to the right next to her. "I started my period again. Three days now." Morose eyes looked into her own, the blonde's blue orbs tearing now.

Olivia moved to sit next to her. "Are you sure?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah…three days ago I started. Nice and heavy.I had to borrow some… _products_ …from the girls. But, yeah…I started again."

"But…it's been like…" Olivia looked up at the ceiling, thinking…five years. Are you sure it's not just stress or maybe it's something more serious…like a cyst, Al?"

Alex shook her head now, her focus on the brunette's mouth. "No, Babe. Full on period. Aunt Flo has come for a visit."

Olivia watched Alex as she struggled. "We need to make an appointment, then. This isn't normal. Maybe something is wrong?"

Her wife looked more than worried and the tears were now streaming down her porcelain face.

Then, a smile—slowly at first and then growing gradually.

Olivia put two and two together now, narrowing her eyes, and then blurted, "You're _kidding_?"

"Bad joke?" Alex questioned.

"Very bad, Al. Your health is not funny, Babe…"

"Did I get you?"

"You did, but…" Olivia reached and took Alex into a hug, "…not worth the jolt to my heart, Babe."

"Sorry, Liv. One brownie point for me?" Alex pulled away.

"No brownie points, Al. Don't. Just…don't. Playing tricks on the kids and then them on us is OK. But I love you too much to be scared like that." Olivia took Alex's face into both hands. "OK?"

Alex only nodded, eying the brunette's mouth and smiling.

A knock at the door now and it opened.

"Did she get you?" Isabel questioned.

They both looked toward their daughter, Theo and Grace behind her.

"You three were in on this?" Olivia's jaw dropped, eyes wide.

"Guilty…" Isabel offered.

"Well, she got me," Olivia admitted. "She definitely did…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her wife softly. "Right, Babe?"

Olivia's eyes went to her children again and then she saw Theo's face. She stood immediately and then strode toward him, cupping his face in her hands.

Theo smiled.

"Wh—what happened, Theo?"

"A joke on Mom…and you…but I don't think this is the right time," he claimed honestly.

"No, Theo…" she smiled and took her hands away. "Pretty good make-up job, though." She looked at Isabel and smiled. "Your doing?"

"My doing," Isabel smiled. "That's what working with the make-up department at school does…"

"Nice work. It looks so…real…" Olivia studied the coloring, the shading, the colors now. She looked into their son's blue eyes. "Wash it off, Theo. Help me regain a little bit of sanity."

"Got it, Mama. Right away." He smiled.

* * *

"I feel like I'm being given the royal treatment…" Alex let Isabel cradle the back of her head in her hands as the girls helped dye their blonde mother's hair. "It's gonna be like the color on the box, right? My normal _Preference Number Nine, Natural Blonde_ , right?"

"Yep…" Grace agreed, turning the faucet on now. "That's what the box says…"

Alex was in a wooden chair brought up from the kitchen, her head in the bathroom sink, her girls saying that they just wanted to treat her for the hundred-dollar shopping spree they were to go on that afternoon.

"All we have to do is rinse now and then we're gonna style it and then you can see the results. No peeking until it's over." Isabel helped Grace with the rinsing. "You're gonna love it, Mom."

It felt wonderful. Warm water running over her head, hands massaging her scalp, and Alex kept her eyes closed, feeling the relaxation of others working on her hair—just like she usually did at the salon.

"Hey Mama…" Isabel offered.

Alex peeled her eyes open now and saw her wife standing there, arms crossed, the brunette wearing a pair of black leggings, a white tank, and a thigh-length burgundy wrap cardigan. "Hey, Liv. How about this special treatment?"

"Looks like you're living it up, Babe." Olivia moved closer now and stood over her now, eyeing the work the girls were doing.

Then…a wink? _Did Olivia just wink and smirk at Isabel?_

"OK, Mom. All done…" Grace declared.

Alex felt her hair being wrapped into a towel.

"Up, Mom. And don't look in the mirror, OK?" Isabel smiled.

"OK, Izzie." Alex held her hand to the wrapped terrycloth and sat upright. "You're not doing anything that I might be upset about, are you?" Alex looked into blue eyes now.

"Trust us, Mom. You're gonna love it."

* * *

"OK, Mom. You can look now." Isabel stood back and folded her arms, smiling.

Alex tuned and looked at her reflection in the mirror and she gasped—actually gasped.

 _What the fuck_ , she thought to herself.

Bright red hair, curled and styled. Teased and poofed. Hairsprayed and gelled.

An hour later and she had not even had a glimmer of what she was going to look like.

Until now.

Alex fought to remain calm, but the anger and humiliation was rising inside of her entire being. "Tell me this is just a joke—temporary."

* * *

Olivia fought the smile that was creeping along her face.

"I look like Ronald Mc Donald!" Alex shrieked.

"All red everything, Mom. Just like the WWE Diva, Eva Marie. What do you think?" Isabel raised her eyebrows and then moved into her sister, clutching her firmly.

Alex's mouth opened and closed, floundering for what to say.

"It's different," Olivia offered. "Not quite the natural blonde you were going for." Olivia brought her lips inward in an attempt to not have a full-blown chortle.

"You said it would be my usual color!" Alex bellowed, moving closer to the mirror and inspecting the damage.

"That's what the box said, Mom. Maybe it was a bad batch from the factory?" Grace tried.

Alex moved from the bathroom now and the three ladies stood looking at each other.

"This is on your heads, girls. All you…" Olivia admitted.

They all moved into the bedroom now and watched as Alex stood at the bureau mirror, raking her fingers through her bright, red locks.

"And it's temporary, right?" Alex turned and looked at her girls now. "Please tell me it's temporary. I have court on Monday. We're going to the mall in a couple of hours. Please tell me it washes out. _Please_."

Alex's expression was pleading, desperate.

"Uh, permanent means for a long time, right?" Isabel looked at her sister, smiling.

"Pretty sure that's what that means," Grace agreed.

"I can't go out like this. I can't go anywhere like this!" Alex's voice was high, accusing.

"OK, Mom. It washes out in like…" Isabel looked up now, "…I think the box said ten washes?"

"Well you'd better get to washing, then, Isabel. Wash right now. Get it out right now. I need it gone right now!"

Olivia brought her lips inward as she watched her wife struggle with her new hue. The brunette knew, from the package directions, that it would only take a couple of washes to get the color out.

"I'm serious, girls. I need this gone. Pronto!" Alex moved back into the bathroom and sat in the chair that had been used for the whole dying process, placing the back of her scalp into the sink once more. "Get to washing. Now."

Olivia watched her wife's eyes close. "I hear vinegar gets it out quicker."

"Then, you'd better get that huge bottle of vinegar from underneath the sink downstairs in the kitchen and get scrubbing. I can't function like this!"

Olivia watched as her wife took a deep breath and let it out, eyes closing again. "They'll get it out, Al. Don't worry."

"Were you in on this, Liv?" Alex's eyes opened now and looked directly at her.

"No. Not really. I thought they were gonna do your usual blonde, Babe."

Alex closed her eyes again and set her head back down. "Out girls. Now."

* * *

The scent of vinegar had been almost suffocating that afternoon as they traveled through the mall, had dinner at one of the girls' favorite Thai restaurants, and then then come home and had cake.

The color had washed out after ten shampoos and vinegar rinses and her wife's hair was just about back to its normal color.

A family celebration before the big party event to take place the following weekend—including friends and family members coming for the big celebration.

For now, it had just been the five Benson-Cabots.

Olivia watched her wife enter the kitchen on that following Sunday morning. She decided to really play up her final prank.

"Morning, Liv."

"Morning, Babe." Olivia looked into the lower cupboards, the upper cupboards, feigning searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Alex questioned, coming up behind her and moving in close.

Olivia paused, looking up and taking the hands that were wrapping around her middle into her own. "Coffee, Babe. I can't find the coffee."

Olivia turned and placed a gentle kiss on her wife's mouth before continuing to look for the coffee.

"But we just bought five pounds of organic Guatemalan Antigua at _The Whole Foods Gourmet_ a week ago. Haven't even opened it." Alex began to search with her. "I _know_ we haven't even opened it yet." Alex opened the cabinet next to the refrigerator. "Where is it?"

Olivia stopped and watched her wife searched frantically. She folded her arms and leaned her backside against the counter of the sink, smiling.

"It has to be here somewhere, Liv. It can't have just disappeared." Alex continued to search in places that the brunette had already looked. "I need my coffee, Olivia. You know that. And you do, too…"

Olivia discreetly moved to the freezer now and opened the door, pulling out the elusive bag.

"Jesus." Alex smiled, moving closer to her wife. "Of all of the pranks that have been played this weekend, this has to be the worst…" she grinned.

"Gotcha?" Olivia inquired.

"You got me, Babe. Definitely got me. Never come between a woman and her morning coffee." Alex slithered her arms around the brunette and looked into her eyes, smiling sweetly.


	80. Eternal Flame: Part Two

**A/N (1): OK. So, here is a final one-shot, the end of** _ **Eternal Flame, and the end of the entire Love Won't Leave saga**_ **.**

 **Someone asked me how old the ladies were. If we do the math, Olivia had Theo when she was 43. He is now 18.**

 **The way I see it, Mariska Hargitay is 54, currently, and absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous (I think we can all agree on that one). In 8 years, when she actually does turn the age that she is in this current chapter, she will not have become less beautiful. Her aging process is miraculous, in my humble opinion.**

 **So, yes. They are up there in years but both still so beautiful and even more to each other. Hope this clears things up :)**

 **Also, forgive any Italian translations that might be incorrect. I tried.**

 **This will be my last one. Please review the chapter and let me know what you thought about the storyline throughout this entire saga. Those of you that have kept with it, I would really love to hear your overall opinion of the entire series of "Love Won't Leave".**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Eternal Flame: Part Two**_

They were seated on the rooftop of the Canal Bar of the Bauer Venezia at ten o'clock that evening, overlooking the cosmopolitan sophistication in the heart of Venice that balmy July evening. The view of the Grand Canal was absolutely breathtaking, the church of Santa Maria Della Salute in the background, and gondolas could be seen skimming slowly through the water all around in front of them, the purples and pinks of an Italian sunset only adding to the backdrop of their first evening in the romantic city.

"Buona sera, signore," a handsome dark-skinned raven-haired male stood at their table now.

"Buona sera, signore," Olivia smiled, eyeing her wife before looking back at the waiter. "Mia moglie e io avremo due dei tuoi migliori bicchieri di vino della casa."

"Sì signora. Lo farò immediatamente…" He smiled and then made his way back towards the building.

Alex took a deep breath and eyed her wife this evening. She was wearing a sheer, muted gray halter dress that parted at her cleavage, the top barely holding her in, the ethereal dress long, flowing, and absolutely sexy on her more than voluptuous frame. Her hair was in a high, sleek, parted-in-the middle ponytail, simple diamond studs in her ears. The dress needed no other adornments. It was stunning enough as it lay delicately on her body.

Olivia caught eyes with her again and they smiled as she reached her left hand over and intertwined her fingers with her wife's. "Happy we're here?"

Alex nodded, her gaze roaming over the brunette's upper torso. She took another deep breath. "I am, Babe. This view is incredible. But it doesn't even compare to this other view I have in front of me..."

Olivia's grin broadened. "Oh, yeah?" She leaned closer now. "You like my dress?"

Alex laughed lightly. "Your dress. Your body. Your hair. Your face. The way Italian just rolls off of your tongue. If you only knew how much it turns me on, Liv."

"I have an idea…because if it's anything like the way I feel looking at you in that ensemble, Al."

Alex had chosen a multi-tiered, thin-strapped, rust-orange chiffon dress—a cross between a vacation beach dress and bohemian traveler. Her hair was down and the warm, evening air was blowing her strands ever-so-slightly, causing the loose locks to tickle her shoulders and upper back.

The air smelled of jasmine and gardenia and was intermingled with the woodsy and floral perfumes and colognes of the other patrons all around. But all she could smell was her wife's scent—her classic elixir that she had worn as long as they had been together— _Jasmin Noir_ by Bvlgari.

The ladies had spent the day resting after their arrival early that morning and were now stepping out on the town—drinks at the bar and then dinner in the dining room—before venturing out on the following day to do some sight-seeing.

"And braless, Liv. You're absolutely killing me right now, Babe." Alex felt the seriousness in her own expression now and she took another deep breath, letting it out slowly and smiling at her wife.

"All for you, Al."

"Eccoci qui. Due vini di casa per le donne meravigliose." The waiter set two red wines in front of each of them.

"Grazie mille," Olivia oozed.

"Would you two to eat here or in the ristorante?"

"Mangiamo nel ristorante," Olivia continued in fluent Italian.

"Ottimo. Godere." The waiter left once again.

Olivia raised her glass and held it in the air. "A toast?"

"Absolutely." Alex followed suit with her own glass.

"To twenty years together. Twenty years of marriage with the most amazing woman I have ever known. The sexiest, most intelligent, feistiest, determined woman I have ever had the pleasure of loving, living with, mothering with, and letting make me the happiest woman in the world."

Alex felt her eyes sting with tears now and she sniffed. "Oh, Liv. I feel the same. Twenty years of bliss with the woman I could never imagine my life without. My soulmate…"

Olivia nodded now and Alex watched those cocoa orbs fill with tears. "My soulmate, Al."

They clinked glasses and sipped, both just watching each other over the rims of their glasses.

Alex could tell that this would be one of their vacations, their experiences, that would forever be remembered. And she couldn't wait for every moment of bliss that she spent with her wife.

* * *

The taste of her wife's mouth—something that was always a permanent, insatiable drug to the blonde. The sweetness, the sultry spiciness, the way her mouth moved along her own, that soft, wet, intoxicating tongue as it entered her own mouth.

It was a flavor she would never forget.

Olivia moved away now, smiling and then took her fingers to the straps of her own dress and brought them down, revealing her breasts—caramel hued, bulbous globes of perfection.

Dinner had been eaten in _Di Pisis_ —the restaurant in their hotel—and they were back, ready to end the evening doing what they loved doing with each other—making love.

Alex watched as Olivia moved toward her once more, the blonde's core virtually thumping with every incited heartbeat, feeling the wetness as it pooled between her legs instantly. Olivia could always do this to her, from day one. Of that there was no doubt. A look, a glance, a simple movement such as the one she had just made, exposing herself so freely to her wife and silently letting her know that she was all hers.

Alex moved forward now and took Olivia's waist into her hands, clutching firmly. "You're more amazing to me than ever, Olivia. I just want you to know that..."

Olivia only nodded and then took the blonde's straps of her dress into light fingertips and drew them downward, slowly sliding them past her shoulders, and then let them lay on her forearms.

Olivia then took the waist of her own dress and slid it downward, revealing her nude lower half—sans underwear.

"God, Olivia," Alex breathed. "If I had known you were completely in the buff beneath…" she tried, her eyes scanning the brunette's now-nude form.

"This _still_ does it for you, Al?" Olivia questioned softly, her face full of pondering as she cocked her head to the side and studied the blonde.

Alex nodded. "Still, Liv. Time and our love and our marriage has only made me want you more, Babe." Alex's eyes scanned her wife's upper torso as she moved in closer. "We've both changed over the years, both matured, gotten older…but _you_ …" she let her gaze return to those warm, chocolate orbs, "…will always be the most beautiful woman I have ever let my eyes lay upon."

Olivia's smile was a mile wide now. "And you, me, Babe." Olivia moved in now and slithered her arms around her, clasping her hands at her lower back, holding her close, still gazing deeply into her eyes. "Throw in some of that Adrienne Rich poetry and I'll be jelly," she smirked. "And I need your clothes off, Al…right now…" The brunette's face had become suddenly needy, yearning, the desire to be with her wife spread across that flawless mocha complexion.

Alex turned and allowed her wife to unzip her before returning to face her and then taking it off of her arms, sliding it down past her hips, and letting it fall to the floor. The blonde removed her panties and then she moved back into her wife, wrapping her arms around her, body pressed firmly to body as one.

They stay like that for a few moments, swaying, feeling, touching, remembering.

Alex let her fingertips dance along her wife's back, slowly, feeling the silkiness beneath her light touch, feeling Olivia's hands slide down further now, before clutching her backside. Alex let out a shaky breath against Olivia's ear and then pressed her mouth into her neck, placing a gentle kiss there.

Before Alex knew it, Olivia had her hands on her jaw and those warm orbs were looking at her, the lust in her gaze undeniable. Alex reached down and placed her hand on the brunette's warm crotch and let her digits begin to stroke the soft wetness. Olivia tilted her head back now, closing her eyes and moaning.

"I want to make love to you, Al…hard…soft...take our time...nothing to stop us, Babe…" Olivia husked.

Alex began walking backwards, Olivia following, both still glued together, until they made it to the foot of the luxuriously adorned king-sized bed.

"Bedspread?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, smiling.

"I think we're safe here, Liv…and it's a duvet-covered, down-filled comforter like we have at home…very nice…" Alex offered, returning the grin.

Olivia only nodded, her gaze going to the blonde's mouth. She leaned in and pressed her pillowy lips to her own, parting them and letting that slick, wet tongue glide into her mouth, the kiss turning more and more salacious with every passing second. Simultaneously, Alex clutched Olivia's hips, guiding her to sit, which she graciously did, Alex following. Hands on bodies now, feeling, squeezing, caressing, kisses on each other's necks, shoulders, jawlines as they explored one another, taking their time.

The brunette's skin was like warm satin beneath her fingertips and Alex couldn't seem to get enough as she felt herself grow wetter with every touch, stroke, and sensation they shared with each other.

Then, Olivia's fingers were felt gliding along her lower lips and Alex spread her legs further in her seated position, allowing her wife further access to her now-throbbing core. The brunette shook her head and smirked before climbing on top of the blonde and straddling her now-seated position, leaning her backward, taking her wrists above her head, and holding them there firmly, Alex not able to move her hands, even if she tried, as the blonde moaned from the carnal action.

Kissing, sucking, nipping—Olivia's tongue and mouth were all over the blonde's upper body now as the brunette left her mark, her imprint, on Alex's upper breasts, collarbone, shoulders, nipples, mouth and face, her touch forceful, firm, yet loving, and the aggression made the attorney wetter with each passing second.

Alex panted, "Please…Liv…my hands…I need…"

"Be a patient girl, Alex and I might let you move your hands. Just follow my lead for now." Olivia smiled knowingly.

Alex felt her chest grow red with excitement, the heat radiating off of her flushed skin, her lungs heaving to gain some sort of normal rhythm in the midst of what her wife was currently doing to her.

To see Detective Olivia Benson so at ease, so commandeering, always did things to the blonde, even still.

Olivia let her lower body press into her wife's now, pelvis pressed to pelvis, pubic bone to pubic bone, clit to clit, and she felt her own expression quickly change into one of pure desire.

"My hands, Olivia…" Alex whispered as the brunette began a rhythmic motion against her. "Your ass, Babe. I need to feel it, hold it…" Alex looked down at her wife's breasts now, just barely touching her own, her hardened mocha nipples grazing along her own breasts, her entire being humming with anticipation. "God, Olivia. I beg you… _please_ …" Alex's voice was soft, needy, yearning.

"Don't beg, Al. I will always do what you want me to do, whenever you want, however you want, Babe. You know you never have to say that word…" Olivia smiled sweetly, her face now hovering over her own.

Alex only nodded, eyes focused on her wife's mouth, her own breath coming out in ragged pants.

Slowly, Olivia released her hands from above her head and let her entire body lay on top of the blonde's, bringing her face closer to hers, that warm breath brushing against her own mouth.

"Yes…" Alex whispered, tilting her head back. "Just me feeling you does it for me, Liv."

"So, my job is _done_?" Olivia began giggling.

"Hell no, Babe. Hell no…" Alex smiled, sliding her hands down from Olivia's waist, lower to her backside, as the brunette began her pace once more.

They watched each other, gazes penetrating, as their lower bodies worked in unison to stimulate each other, awaken each other's nerves, firing signals to the brain, until they both collapsed in each other's arms, satiated and satisfied from their bellies full of a delicious authentic Italian meal, the sexual radiance coursing through their beings, and the connection of love that had never failed.

* * *

 _That dress. Alex's backside in that dress._

The following day, they found themselves traveling, on foot, through the streets of the city, but Olivia couldn't keep her focus on much other than her wife. The blonde was a few feet in front of her and Olivia had a few brief moments to ogle Alex and let her mind wander.

And Alex's feminine form in that dress was going to be the death of the brunette today.

It was ethereal and elegant, a cream-colored, tiny floral print, cotton-gauze maxi dress with thin straps that fell at her mid-calves. The cleavage dipped only slightly, revealing the smooth alabaster skin of her wife's upper chest, and displaying those long, smooth arms nicely. With her hair in a braid and her aviator sunglasses on, she looked like a traveler, a woman exploring and experiencing a new land—which they were, and Olivia couldn't help but ogle her, completely in awe of this gorgeous specimen that she had the luxury of being with in life.

Olivia, herself, had on a white, long-sleeved, bohemian maxi dress, fitted at the waist, the entire piece accented with a lacy pattern. It buttoned up the front and the brunette kept the closures just at mid-breast level, just enough to have her wife notice and appreciate. A brown, leather belt and brown, felt Panama hat, hair down, sleek and parted in the middle, her own aviators on, and her touristy look was complete.

Olivia snapped herself from her reverie now and watched as her blonde wife began to move into a street store now, stepping up one step, and stopping and looking at her.

"Let's go in this one, Babe. It has souvenirs." The blonde's smile was wide, gleaming.

Olivia hadn't remembered seeing Alex this relaxed, this at ease, this happy in a long time and she just wanted to stare, to watch the blonde in her full, elated glory, and capture the peace and serenity that radiated off of her and keep it forever.

"OK, Al. Let's take a look…"

Olivia looked up above the door at the signage before she began to step up the two steps and then walked through the open door. _Gilberto Penzo_ was a souvenir shop and, from what Olivia saw upon entry, they sold hand-carved items—mainly gondolas and scenes from around the city.

"Look at this one, Liv…it's so cute. I think Gracie would love this, especially being made out of wood and her love of nature." She held the dark-wooden, canoe-shaped figurine in her fingers and turned to her, eyes wide with excitement. "What do you think?"

"I think she would, Al. Absolutely." Olivia looked up from the carving and back at her wife, scanning her flawless alabaster face.

Alex then stopped and looked at her. "What, Liv?"

"Nothing, Al. Just…I love you. That's all." Olivia's grin broadened now and she moved a lock of stray hair, that had come loose from the blonde's French braid, and tucked it behind her ear. "I just love you, Babe." She leaned in and kissed her gently. "I'm so lucky."

Alex shook her head, her eyes misting, laughing lightly. "No, Liv. I am. Always have been and always will be."

They both watched each other, smiling, for a few brief moments before moving on.

* * *

They visited the Murano glass store and bought something for Melinda and Casey, a glass beads store and had a turquoise and lavender beaded bracelet made for Isabel, and then walked through the Venetian market and sampled dried fruits and fresh flavorful Parmigiano Reggianos and Romanos, had a taste of various types of saltimboccas and soppressatas, and tried a variety of red wines from that area and espressos roasted right there in the city, and then ambled along until they hit the more expensive, well-known designer boutiques—Prada, Gucci, Armani, and more.

Olivia stood now, gazing at a smoky gray, suede jacket in the window of the Armani store. She smiled as she felt Alex sidle up to her and wrap her arm around her.

"That would look absolutely amazing on you, Liv…it's so tailored and well-made and that waist on your body would look incredible." Alex kissed the side of her neck before returning her gaze to the window with her wife.

"Uh, no, Al. I don't even want to try _on_ an Armani suede jacket. We'll probably get charged just for looking at it. Let's just keep going." Olivia linked arms with Alex and began to tug her away from the boutique.

"Try it on, Liv. _Please_. I want to see it on you, especially in that sexy dress you're wearing. It'll look fantastic over it, too."

Olivia pursed her lips and watched the happiness in her wife's expression. "OK, Al. For you." She kissed her quickly. "And only you…"

They entered the establishment now and let the door close behind them.

"Buon pomeriggio," a woman with dark hair, exotic features, and a modelesque form greeted them. She looked to be Olivia's age, perhaps a couple of years younger.

The establishment was indeed air conditioned—chilly and frigid—most likely to keep all of the valuable clothing safe from an undesired temperature.

"Buon pomeriggio," Olivia offered.

"C'è qualcosa che posso aiutarti con oggi?" The woman raised her eyebrows.

"Stiamo solo guardando in giro. Ammirare le tue belle cose. Grazie."

"Very nice Italian," the woman smiled. "Where did you learn?" Her accent was thick, but her English was good, her voice raspy and sultry. Perhaps she had had some schooling in the UK or the states.

The hoarseness reminded Olivia of Kathleen Turner.

Olivia continued, "I learned a little bit in college, and then more on my own. I've always just loved the language and so I made an effort to learn when I was younger. It's such a beautiful language."

The woman smiled. "Well, yours is very nice. You have a wonderful pronunciation." Her eyes scanned Olivia's dress now, roaming over her figure.

Alex leaned into Olivia now. "Liv, I'm going to go to the ladies' room." She looked at the woman. "I'm gonna try out one of the phrases that my wife has taught me." Alex cleared her throat.

 _God, she's adorable_ , Olivia mused.

"Dove è il bagno, per favore?" Alex looked back at Olivia. "How was that?"

"That was perfect, Al."

"The bathroom is to the back, on the left."

"Grazie," Alex offered. "I'll be right back, Babe, and when I come back, I want to see that jacket on you. OK?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"You got it, Al. I'll model it for you. Just like you want."

"Oh, I want..." Alex winked and then turned and headed down the hallway.

"So, the jacket you are interested in? It's the one in the window?" The woman moved closer, her eyes back on the upper torso of Olivia's dress.

"Yes. The gray one. It's beautiful and my wife really wants to see me in it. But I'm only gonna try it on, for her, just to make her happy."

The woman moved to a rack behind her now, took a tiny key from her pocket, jiggled with a lock and a metal coiled cord that was attaching five jackets of the same style, and then held one up. "You are medium, yes?" She held the jacket up to Olivia now, studying the fit.

"Yes. I am." Olivia glanced at the tag that was attached just below the collar, _$2,995,_ and felt as her jaw dropped open. "Jesus, that's expensive. Good thing I'm not perspiring or else I would ruin it."

The woman held the jacket up now, behind her, open and ready for Olivia to slip it on. "You could never ruin a piece of clothing, Signora, only enhance it. With your beauty, the clothing fits you and looks like is made for you to wear."

Olivia let the sleeves slide onto her body now and felt the shoulders of the garment settle on top of her own. She turned to find a mirror right behind her and she eyed herself. Alex was right. With the lacy white boho dress and the jacket, she looked pretty good. But three-thousand dollars was three-thousand dollars.

The saleswoman came up behind her now and placed her hands on the brunette's upper arms, letting her fingers trail downward along her triceps. "The suede is the best quality, so soft to touch, and the jacket is very well made. It is a great investment and something to have for many years." She squeezed Olivia's upper arms now and leaned in close to her ear. "Not to mention the fact that you are very gorgeous in this. Beautiful woman." Her voice was even closer now, lower.

Olivia's eyes met the woman's in the mirror. "I need you to take a step back, ma'am. Si prega di allontanarsi."

The woman smiled and then released Olivia's arms, taking a step backward. "OK. I hope your wife appreciates you…" her eyes scanned Olivia from the back once again, "…as I would appreciate you, bella…"

* * *

Alex watched her wife now, the brunette's expression on the verge of anger. An expression that she had seen many times while trying to keep her cool at work. Olivia wasn't having it, though. She wasn't having the woman's flirtation or advances, at all.

Brown eyes caught with her own and Olivia tried a smile as the blonde moved closer.

"Hey, Liv…" she said softly.

"Al…what do you think?" Olivia held her arms out to her sides and then took a spin before stopping and smiling at the blonde.

Alex's eyes remained fixed on her wife's.

Her brunette wife, fighting off the flirtation from that woman, did something to her. Made her realize, for the fifty-millionth time in twenty years, that Olivia wasn't deterred by simple flirtation, by other glances or looks or comments, and never would be.

Loyalty and allegiance was still as unwavering as it had always been.

Alex cocked her head to the side and offered her wife another smile. Her brunette wife was the most beautiful woman in the world and all of that gorgeousness only wanted her. "I think…" Alex swallowed, searching those chocolate pools, looking back and forth between them, "…that you should get this jacket because, not only does it look ravishing on you, it will look even more ravishing when it's the only thing you have on tonight…" Alex husked, smiling and moving closer to her, their bodies almost touching.

Olivia's face dropped and the brunette took a small, deep breath. "You like it _that_ much?"

"I love it, Babe. You rock it, for sure. With jeans, black leather pants, a dress like that one…you're tanned skin…it looks perfect on you, my love."

"Well, if my wife wants me to have this jacket, I suppose I can't complain," Olivia admitted.

"Oh, you could complain, but it wouldn't do you any good. I'd still find a way to buy it for you, Liv."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her now. "I'm sure you would." She kissed her gently. "Shall we get this and go?"

Alex nodded. "Absolutely, my beautiful wife. Let's go."

* * *

The next couple of days they spent doing more sightseeing—jumping from a catamaran, visiting beaches by taxi, eating luxuriously lengthy meals, enjoying conversations about anything and everything, and just enjoying each other's company. Their bellies had been satiated with good wine, even better food, and both realized they would miss the authenticity of the traditional Venetian meals. But Olivia had vowed to learn some recipes and replicate them when they got back home to Manhattan.

It was the night before they were to return and they were lying in bed, both breathing heavily, their heartbeats gradually slowing, having just enjoyed another free evening of uninhibited love, their bodies glistening with sweat from the energy expended, allowing their overheated skin to cool down and return to normal.

Alex began giggling now, full out chortles. Olivia turned her head to look at her wife. "What, Al?"

"Have you ever thought about cutting your hair...going back to that short cut you had when we first met?"

Olivia turned her head again and looked back up at the ceiling. I've thought about it..."

"I think you should consider it, Babe. The only woman I know who could wear that length and still be so feminine and sexy."

"Well...I think I would look too old lady-ish..." Olivia smiled. "At least that's what the kids would say." Olivia thought for a moment. "Besides...I thought you liked my longer hair..."

"Any hair on you, Liv, is perfection...and besides...we _are_ old in their eyes, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." Olivia grinned. "But, if I went short again, then you'd have to go with that shoulder-length bob you had when I first met you."

"I'm absolutely not cutting my hair, Liv...until I'm eighty and we're in the home together with our beds pushed together and that painting that Charles did hanging above our bed, right?" Alex declared softly and then began giggling again. "Remember when the girls found out that my periods had stopped and yours were still going on...how shocked they were?"

Olivia smiled, "Ha, ha, ha...you're so funny, Al."

"I try..." Alex took a deep breath and let it out slowly, moaning contentedly.

After a few moments of listening to each other's breathing even out, Alex declared, "You know...you really turned me on today in the Armani store, Liv. Your veneration."

Olivia smiled and then moved onto her left side, inching closer to her wife. She placed her fisted left hand beneath her left cheek and reached out to her wife's hip, letting her forefinger draw a heart on her bare skin, still damp with perspiration. "She wasn't gonna get past the first square with me, Al. Never." Olivia let her finger continue to draw various swirls and curves on her wife's skin, letting her light touch travel closer to her middle now, watching her blonde wife's skin raise in a thousand goosebumps.

"I know, Liv…" Alex whispered, rolling onto her right side to face her, "…from the moment I met you, Liv, I knew that there would be no one else for me. I tell you that all the time…it was instantaneous."

Olivia smiled and nodded. "I know, Al. That spark. That connection. That day in the squad room, I wanted to keep talking to you about pizza and Italian restaurants and shoes, and never let it end." Olivia clutched Alex's hip now, smiling.

"But we both had to get back to work, right?" Alex smiled and chuckled softly.

"Yeah…but little did we know…we'd be lying here, in Venice together, twenty years later, married with three kids…right?" Olivia moved even closer now, letting her knees touch her wife's.

"Little did we know…just how perfect it would be, how perfect it would end up, how perfect we would be for each other."

Olivia studied her wife now, those cerulean pools still entrancing. "I knew, Al."

"And I knew, too, Liv," Alex's soft voice trembled.

"Like you said, you're my soulmate, Alex. I've always felt it, known it. I knew you were out there even before we met. I knew you'd come one day and love would finally be in my life. Forever." Olivia felt a tear roll down her left cheek now. "And here you are…"

Alex moved in now and let her forehead rest in the crook in between the brunette's left shoulder and jawline and wrapped her arm around her, and Olivia could hear her sniff softly.

"And I'll never leave, Liv. Not in a million years, Babe…"

"Love won't leave, right, Al?"

"Never, Liv…never."

* * *

 **A/N (2): OK. That was it for me and this story. Even though all are of my stories are complete, I would love to hear from you, even if you read this in ten, twenty years, etc.:) Drop me a note and let me know that you liked it.**

 **This wraps up the "Memories" section and I just want to take a moment and thank people that have always reviewed. It has meant more than you know. To know that I have helped some of you, have given joy to some of you through this saga, has meant so much.**

 **The Cabenson: Love Won't Leave Pinterest board and Spotify playlist will stay up indefinitely, so I would love for you to check those out.**

 **Pinterest: /patriciamalemes/cabenson-fanfiction-love-wont-leave/?eq=cabens &etslf=6596**

 **Spotify: user/12969743/playlist/2oCU8rgiTdgVVdIKF2EPzS**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read this series that has been so special to me for so many reasons.**

 **Peace, love, happiness, and health be with all of you.**

 **Very sincerely,**

 **Patricia**


	81. A True Father Figure

**Theo is 13.**

 **Isabel and Grace are 12.**

* * *

 _ **A True Father Figure**_

"This mojito is amazing, Alex. The lime is so refreshing," Melinda took another sip from her tall, thin glass, the ice hitting her nose briefly.

"Actually, Liv made those. We went to the Farmer's Market last weekend and got all these limes because _someone_ was going to make a key lime pie." Alex motioned her head towards her wife.

Olivia gave her an unyielding look, head cocked, completely unamused. "I thought we _agreed_ that having a pie in the house was a bad idea, Babe. _Remember_?"

The brunette was casual in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt, feet bare, while the blonde was in a pair of faded jeans with a yellow, sleeveless, linen button-down, feet also bare for the afternoon. A nineties pop station on Pandora was currently playing "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield, and there was a secure, calm vibe about the foursome. They were all so comfortable with one another at this point, there was no need for frills or fancy impressments. And Alex loved that about their relationships to the other women.

Alex looked her wife's face over and couldn't help but smile. She shook her head as she leaned forward and placed her empty glass on the coffee table.

"Right?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Right, Liv. We don't need the temptation."

"I don't know what y'all are doin', but you two look great. Really toned up, girls." Melinda raised her glass into the air and then took a final sip before placing her glass on the coffee table, as well.

They had already had a late lunch of chicken salad on croissants and fruit salad, just wanting to spend a little time with Casey and Melinda after they had realized that it had been way too long that they had spent any girl time together. Now, at almost five o'clock, Fin and Jonathan were expected to pick their respective spouses up at any moment.

"I wish I could lose some damn weight. I can't seem to lose the last ten pounds after having Katie," Casey rasped, slumped on the sofa, chin on her chest, staring into space. "But Mel is right," the redhead finally snapped out of her trance, "…you two look amazing…as usual…" She puckered a couple of times at the ladies.

"Aw, Case…so do you. Motherhood has only enhanced your femininity," Olivia offered, winking.

Alex narrowed her eyes now, watching their red-headed sister-in-law. "Case…but…Katie is almost eight." Alex couldn't help but start laughing, pulling her lips inward in an attempt to hide it, at Casey's insulted expression.

"Well, _some_ people don't have a high metabolism like _some_ _other_ people!" Casey retorted beaming a throw pillow at the blonde.

Alex giggled as she dodged it, the pillow bouncing off her hand and falling into Olivia's lap, before she stood and moved over to Casey and leaned over her. She tried to hug her but Casey moved into Melinda to her left in an attempt to avoid the embrace.

"Come on, Casey. You know your beautiful." Alex braced her hands on the back of the sofa to hover over Casey, smiling. "My brother _still_ tells me all the time how he's so glad we hooked him up with such an amazing, gorgeous woman."

"Really?" Casey questioned softly.

"Really." Alex smiled before leaning in and kissing her cheek quickly.

Alex went to move back to her seat and felt a firm shove to her backside by, what felt like, a foot. The blonde only chuckled and moved back to her seat, back against Olivia's awaiting arm.

"Hey, Mom…" Theo's voice questioned.

They all turned to find Theo enter and stand safely off to the side.

"Yeah, Theo?" Alex asked.

"When is Uncle Johnny getting here?" Theo's hands were in his jean pockets, the long, middle section of his hair covering his right eye, the toes of his socked feet baggy, his black concert t-shirt slightly askew on his still-growing, narrow shoulders.

"Um…he should be coming soon." Alex snuggled closer to Olivia's side.

"He's coming at five, Theo," Casey informed him as she placed her thick, auburn locks into a butterfly clip.

"Do you need something, Theo?" Olivia asked.

Alex looked at her wife and then their son, their mocha-haired boy appearing uneasy now.

"No…I just want to give him something, that's all."

"Can we give it to him for you?"

"Nah. I got it. I'll listen for the door." With that, Theo turned, went to the fruit bowl on the island, took out a banana, and then headed back up the stairs.

Alex looked back at her wife, the brunette's expression was very similar to her own. Theo had been moody lately and the ladies had just dealt with it. He had been quieter than usual, easily irritated—especially with his sisters—and preferred staying in his room and picking up one of his many interests—listening to music, reading, texting, playing his guitar, or talking to friends on the phone.

It had been a difficult period in his life, but they knew it was just a phase and also knew that if Theo wanted to talk about something, he always took the initiative and asked one of his mothers.

"That's a great t-shirt he has on. My husband's gonna want that when he sees it," Casey informed them.

"Bon Jovi?" Melinda questioned.

"Aerosmith. Close." Alex smirked. "You know Aerosmith has always reminded me of you, Liv." Alex turned to the brunette and smiled at her furrowed brow.

"I don't get it." Olivia took a sprig of fresh mint from her glass and stuck it into her mouth, beginning to chew. "Please don't tell me you think I look like Steven Tyler. There's a nice, comfy sofa waiting for you, if you do," Olivia glared.

Alex shook her head, laughing. "No, Babe. I guess you still don't remember when you were in labor and were singing 'Roll This Way' to the tune of 'Walk this Way'."

"Yeah. I remember you telling me but, to this day, I have no recollection of that, Babe. _Still_."

"Well, that's what I'm here for. To remind you of past uncomfortable and/or embarrassing moments."

"Thanks, Al," Olivia offered sarcastically.

"Rrrrrrar," Melinda purred. "Catty…"

The doorbell rang and the sound of thundering down the steps was heard, almost frantically.

"I'll get it!" Theo yelled from the front of the house.

"Jeez. He's really intent on something, isn't he?" Alex declared, looking at the brunette.

"Yeah…" Olivia's mouth was open, brow furrowed, "…I wonder what it is…"

Casey, Alex, and Olivia all stood and headed to the front door just as Theo was opening it.

Jonathan's eyes went to Theo, then the ladies, then Theo again. "Hey, bud…hey, girls…" He eyed his wife and smirked. "Casey…" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Did you treat my wife right today?"

"We took care of her, Johnny. We're good role models, don't worry." Alex leaned in and squeezed her brother's bicep and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure you did, and I'm sure you are…" He winked.

"Olivia," he oozed, moving in and kissing his sister-in-law's cheek.

"Jonathan," Olivia smirked, folding her arms.

The moment was then filled with a short silence, all eyes going to the Benson-Cabot's oldest.

"Whatcha got there, sport?" Jonathan eyed the gift bag in Theo's hand.

Theo held it out to his uncle. "Just something I wanted to give you." He smiled at the tall, muscled man.

Jonathan took it. "Thanks, Bud. Open now or…?" Jonathan raised his eyebrows.

"Later," Theo said softly. "It's no big deal. Just something I saw and wanted to give you."

"OK…" Jonathan nodded, "…I can't wait. Great shirt, by the way."

"I told you he'd like it," Casey offered, looking at Alex.

"We still on for the new Marvel movie this Friday?"

"Yeah," Theo smiled. "It looks awesome."

"OK, it's a plan, then…" Jonathan held his arm out and Casey moved to him and he wrapped it around her waist, kissing her temple. "You ready?" He looked down at the red head.

Casey looked up at him, nodding and smiling.

"Thanks, girls. Another successful ladies' get-together." He winked, turned, and the two headed down the steps, down the brick path, and through the wrought-iron gate to their car.

Alex closed the door then and looked at Olivia as she turned the lock. "I wonder what it was. What he gave him."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know, Babe." The brunette slithered her arm around Alex's waist and they began walking down the hallway.

They entered the living room and looked at Melinda who was texting something on her phone.

"That man." She shook her head as her thumbs worked frenziedly over the screen. "I swear."

"What is it?" Alex sat diagonally from the curly-haired ME.

"He forgot. He was still at the batting cages with JJ and he knew I needed to be picked up."

"Mel, we don't mind if you stay longer. You could even spend the night anytime you wanted." Olivia placed her hand on Alex's back and began smoothing it. "Right, Babe?"

Melinda threw the brunette a look. "With that brooding teen and your energizer bunny girls?" She raised her eyebrows and then looked back at her phone. "One is enough for me. Thank you." She smiled and then put her phone in sleep mode and placed it on the top of her right thigh.

Alex's jaw dropped. "You just wait, Mel. Your time is coming."

Casually, Melinda turned her head. "You're probably right. I'll get mine eventually."

"You might, but…" Olivia turned and looked at the blonde, and then began letting the fingers of her right hand drag lines along the side of Alex's neck, "…our boy is just…he's got emotions…he always has… and that's a good thing…"

Alex watched her wife's eyes fill with a small bit of moisture and Alex couldn't help but feel that pang of empathy that poked at her very core. "Oh, Liv…come on…"

She watched her wife take a small breath and let it out quickly.

"I'm good. Sorry. Must be the rum." Olivia smiled at Alex and then Melinda.

"Father's Day is coming up next Sunday. Do you think it might be related to that? I know I took JJ shopping yesterday to pick a couple of things out for his father."

Alex looked at Olivia, watching the wheels turn in her wife's mind. "Maybe," the blonde agreed softly.

The doorbell rang again.

"That's him. Let's see what I can get out of this guilt trip I'm about to give him…where we can go to dinner…" Melinda stood.

The ladies did as well and they all headed to the front door.

"There's that new Italian place, _Il Forno_ on 56th Street." Alex offered.

They stopped at the front door and Alex opened it, feeling Olivia's hands slither around her waist from behind and her chin on her left shoulder.

They continued to wrap up their conversation, even as Fin stood there.

"Hey guys," he smiled.

"All of the chefs have supposedly been trained by Mario Batali," Olivia added. "He's one of my favorite chefs."

"Because he cooks one of your favorite foods—Italian," Alex said, winking.

"And drives a Vespa," Olivia commented. "And you know I love those." Olivia giggled against her. "Hey, Fin…"

"How're my favorite three women?" he oozed.

"Good. How are you?" Alex questioned.

"Good, only now I think I might be in the doghouse with a certain _someone_ …" Fin motioned his head toward Melinda who was crossing her arms and side-glaring at him.

"That's right, Odafin. Already got it planned. 56th Street, here we come."

"Whatever my Nubian princess desires…" Fin bowed slightly as Melinda headed toward the car, JJ already inside.

"Later, Ladies. Thanks again! I'll let you know how the food is!" Melinda called.

Fin leaned in and kissed Olivia's cheek and then Alex's. "Wish me luck, girls." He smirked, turned, and headed down the path, as well.

They waved and closed the door before both headed down the hallway and into the kitchen to begin clearing the kitchen table of the lunch food items.

Olivia moved to the drawer of the island and took a large Ziploc baggie from it before moving back to the table and beginning to put the remaining croissants inside. Alex took a plastic storage container from the lower cabinet and brought it to the table.

"I think we should talk to him, Al. Maybe this _is_ about Father's Day."

"Just Theo? Or the girls, too?" She removed the lid and grabbed the big, silver spoon from the bowl.

"Well, it might be an issue for _all_ of them and we usually have a bi-annual meeting anyway—once in the Winter and once in the Summer—and it _is_ June and we haven't had one yet, so…" Olivia continued.

Alex nodded as she continued to spoon the leftover fruit into the container. "I think you're right. I'll tell the girls we're having a meeting tonight."

Olivia smiled. "The girls love those meetings."

"They always have," Alex agreed, smiling. "Since they all started talking."

"Theo was three and the girls were two…but…Theo might be uncomfortable, especially if he feels singled out." The brunette placed the last roll into the baggie. "I think we should see what his comfort level is, first. What he says." Olivia zipped the bag up and took it to the refrigerator.

"Good idea," Alex declared. "Tonight? Before bed?"

Olivia nodded and opened the refrigerator door. "Yeah. I just want to know what's going on with him. If there's something we should be concerned about or not. See if they're all OK and if there's anything _any_ of them want to talk about." She looked up then, her face full of contemplation. "You know?"

Alex placed the lid on the plastic bowl and then placed it into the already opened refrigerator and closed the door before she moved into Olivia and slithered her arms around her, holding her close. "I _do_ know, Babe. We've always tried to instill that in them—to come and talk to us about _anything_." Alex leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her wife's lips before pulling away and smiling.

Olivia's broad smile grew in wideness. "It was fun today. I had a good time. Did you?"

Alex nodded. "Absolutely. I love our friends."

"Me, too, Babe." Olivia looked her face over. "So, after dinner?"

"After dinner," Alex agreed.

* * *

At about fifteen before eight o'clock that evening, the two ladies stepped off the final step and then slowly, cautiously began walking down the hallway to the kitchen. They had showered and changed into their pajamas and robes and were ready to just relax for the evening.

For their family discussion, the plan was to meet in the kitchen at eight o'clock—all three kids and mothers—and Theo hadn't been in his room when Olivia had gone up to the attic room to take his sneakers and put them in his closet, and so this was the next logical place to find him. And in passing, the twins said that they would be on their way.

Alex and Olivia stopped just shy of the kitchen, concealed by the corner wall, the blonde right behind Olivia. Theo was sitting at the head of the table, the wooden and iron chandelier light fixture above him casting a blanket of light on him as he chewed, his hands wrapped around what looked like a turkey sandwich on a croissant. They had already eaten dinner earlier but the way their son was growing, and the sports that he was active in, his appetite had him eating no less than six times a day.

Olivia felt a firm poke to her back, propelling her forward, and she shoved her elbow backward slightly, making contact with, what felt like, Alex's forearm.

"Ow, Liv," Alex whispered.

"Then stop pushing me, Alex."

Theo looked up then, his expression frozen momentarily, almost as if to say _what the hell?_ before he continued to take another bite and chew.

Olivia decided this moment was as good as any and so she folded her arms and smiled as she moved into the kitchen. "No chicken salad, Theo. Going with the turkey?" Olivia moved around to his right side and pulled out a chair and sat while her wife took the chair on his left.

He looked at Olivia and then Alex and then back and forth between the two again before looking back at his sandwich. "I don't like the pecans in there."

Olivia looked at her wife and raised her eyebrows. Alex only shook her head.

"You know I hate it when you two do this." Theo picked up his napkin with his right hand and wiped his mouth.

Alex and Olivia looked at each other and then back at their son.

"Do what, Theo? What are we doing?" Olivia questioned.

"I feel like I'm in one of your dark rooms at the police station and _you're_ my counsel." He looked at Alex before he shoved the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth and reached for his water.

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Theo, we don't ever want you to feel like that. We're your mothers and we just…" Olivia felt her voice quaver then, felt her emotions coming on, the shakiness just beginning, "…we just want to make sure you're OK…that everything is OK in your life, my boy. That's all."

Theo looked up at Olivia then, his blue eyes so full of that same brilliant light and hope and future that had been in them since birth. "I know, Mama." He downed the last of his water and set the glass down.

"So…is there anything on your mind. Anything you want to talk about?" Alex questioned, leaning forward with her elbows on the table, hands folded.

Theo looked at Alex. "Not really."

The ladies looked at each other, both trying to feel this situation out with some sort of silent signal.

"There's nothing bothering you about school or your Mom or I or your sisters?" Olivia questioned.

"Not really, Mama." He looked at her again. "I promise. You always worry too much and I promise nothing's wrong." He smiled. "I would tell you if there was."

Olivia couldn't help but cock her head to the side and grin back. "I know, Baby. I know you would."

"Truth be told, Theo," Alex began, "…your Mama and I love presents and we can't stand not knowing what you got your Uncle Johnny."

Olivia widened her eyes and pursed her mouth at Alex in an effort to inform her that this wasn't a good move.

Theo squirmed a little now, beginning to fidget with his fingers, as the brunette sometimes did in uneasy situations. "Why do you need to know what I got him?" He looked up at Alex. "Can't some things be just between me and Uncle Jonathan?"

Alex nodded slowly. "Of course they can, Theo. I just…"

"Well, I gave him a gift and it's _his_ gift and you don't need to know. OK?"

"Theo," Olivia warned. "Bring your tone down."

Theo sunk in his chair and took a deep breath, eyeing his hands as he continued to play with them. "Sorry, Mom."

"Look, Theo…" Olivia began, "…I know it's hard. We've talked about this so many times and I know it's hard to be surrounded by four girls all the time and then when we get together with the entire family, there are even more, but…" Olivia placed her hand on their son's, "…we know Uncle Jonathan is like a father to you and before your Mama got pregnant, that was one of the things we were so excited about—sharing our baby boy with as wonderful a man and a person as your Uncle Jonathan." Olivia felt the moisture in her eyes then and glanced over at Alex, whose eyes were filled with tears. She looked away, not wanting to break down further. "We knew that your Uncle Jonathan would be such a wonderful role model and father figure to you and that made us even happier than we already were knowing that you were coming into this world." Olivia smiled.

Theo looked emotional then, his lower lids also filling with tears.

"I know, Mama. I love Uncle Johnny. He's like…"

The two ladies waited, watching his every move, listening to his every word.

"…he's always been more than an uncle to me. He's like a father, but he doesn't live in the same house as us, as me." Theo looked at Olivia.

"And that's hard for you, isn't it, my boy? Not being able to talk to him or see him whenever you need to?" Olivia drew her lips inward and sniffed, trying to remain calm from this deep divulgence.

Theo nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes I wish I could just walk into the next room and talk to him. But…" Theo smiled then, "…he always tells me to text him or call him, day or night, and if I need him, he'll be here."

A sniveling sound from across the table then and Olivia looked over at Alex to find her virtually blubbering—tears rolling, nose running, lower lip trembling.

" _Mom_ …" Theo tried.

"I'm sorry, Theo," Alex whimpered. "I'll get it together."

Olivia took over once more. "Your Uncle is an amazing man."

Theo nodded. "Yeah, so…since you wanna know…that was a gift for him, for being like a father to me all these years."

Olivia heard Alex sniff and squeak again and so she didn't dare look at her again. "That was sweet of you, Theo and I know for a fact that your Uncle Jonathan loves you more than anything, like a son, and he has, since before you were even born." Olivia cupped their son's cheek with her left hand. "You know that?"

Theo nodded. "I do, Mama. I remember one time…when I was a baby, out in the front in the courtyard in the snow and throwing the ball back and forth with him."

"You do?" Olivia raised her eyebrows. "You were so little. Uncle Johnny had asked Aunt Casey to marry him on that very night." Olivia's mouth was open as she looked at her wife. "Remember, Babe?"

Alex only nodded, a napkin now covering her nose and mouth.

"Al…" Olivia tried.

"That's probably why I remember it, then. It was something important." Theo smiled.

"That's right, my boy," Olivia began. "It was a monumental occasion, for sure. And that's when your Uncle Johnny gave me the Liv-Mobile, too."

"He _did_?" Theo's face lit up then. "He _gave_ it to you? That was _his_?"

"Yep," Olivia nodded. "Had it all souped up and made it better than before and then gave it to me that Christmas Eve. He knew how much I love that Datsun."

Theo cleared his throat and smirked. "You mean _my_ future car?" He giggled.

Olivia brought her hand to the top of their son's head and ruffled his hair. "That's right, Theo. Your future car. When you're in college, it's yours, my boy." Olivia turned to her right then, hearing the girls begin to descend the steps.

They all looked toward the noise, the girls talking about some YouTuber of the moment.

Olivia turned back to their son. "OK. I know you want our talk to remain between the three of us. So, are we good, Theo?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah, Mama…" he turned to Alex, "…Mom. We're good."

"What's good?" Isabel questioned.

"Nothing, Iz," Theo retorted. "She wasn't talking to you…"

Isabel mouthed something, most likely an inflammatory comment, behind her brother, a snotty face to match it, and then moved to Olivia and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Is the meeting now?" She craned her neck around to look at the brunette's face.

Grace repeated the same motions with Alex as Theo sat looking between them.

Olivia could only smile. Theo was ready to go and needed a break and she didn't blame him one bit.

"OK, guys. Tell you what…family meeting postponed until this Sunday evening. Tonight we watch a movie and stay up late, fall asleep on the sofa, and make blueberry pancakes tomorrow morning. How does that sound to everyone?" Olivia questioned enthusiastically, squeezing her blue-eyed daughter's forearms.

"Yea!" the girls beamed.

Alex looked at their son and raised her eyebrows, "Theo?" she smirked.

"Yea," he deadpanned. "Can we watch that scary movie _As the_ _Intermittent Fog Creeps_ on Netflix?"

"Isn't that rated 'R'?" Alex questioned.

"No, Mom. It's rated PG," Isabel interrupted.

"OK, but if there's anything remotely gory or graphic, we're turning it off. "¿Todos entienden?"

Theo smiled, "Je comprends maman."

"Then it's settled," Olivia smiled.

* * *

Olivia felt the vibration against her left thigh as she slowly took a popped kernel of corn into her mouth and fished her phone from in between the seat cushion next to her. Alex was to her right, leaning against her, Isabel and Grace were on the floor with thick blankets and pillows right underneath the TV, and Theo was off to the side on the small part of the sectional. The movie was almost over—just a few minutes remaining—and the kids were losing steam, not to mention the decreasing energy levels of both adults.

Olivia located her iPhone and saw there was a text. She slid to view it and it was from Jonathan. It simply said:

 _Your son is awesome. Thank you for allowing me in his life. I texted him but his phone must not be on him. Tell him thank you for the NY Giants jersey and the new JG guitar picks. I love them!_

Olivia smiled and looked at their son as she handed her phone to her wife to read the screen.

Olivia looked at Alex and they smiled at each other.

Alex leaned in and whispered, "We have such an amazing boy."

Olivia let her mouth hover over the blonde's cheek, next to her ear, "Yes, we do." She placed a soft kiss on her cheek and they looked at each other once more.

"Hey, Theo," Alex called.

"Yeah?" he questioned, stretching.

" _Yeah_?" Olivia questioned.

"I mean, yes…" he smiled.

"Your uncle opened the gift and he sent me a text just to thank you."

"He did? He liked them?" Theo beamed.

Olivia nodded. "Loved them. Why don't you call him after the movie is over and let him thank you personally?" Olivia smiled. "OK?"

"I will, Mama!" he enthused.

And, at that moment, Olivia knew that their son would be OK. Life was hard and would continue to have moments, times, experiences that would be challenging. They all did. And she also knew that with the strong familial unit they had, and the support from family and friends, that they would make it through just fine.

She felt it within her heart and her soul.

* * *

A/N: So here is another chapter for the "Memories" section. Very long, I know. It just took on a life of its own.

This one came to me the other day and I wanted to get it out sooner but wasn't feeling well. So, here it is.

In the "Memories" section I plan on covering the coming about of Isabel's relationship to the woman she ends up with, Cathy Cabot's passing, and other ideas readers have wanted in the past. If you have an idea or something you'd like to see that I never wrote about, let me know!

As always, thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked it…


	82. Meeting Lilly

**Isabel is 24. I chose to spell Lilly with two l's :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this first part of us meeting the love of Isabel's life.**

 **If you haven't already, please check out the latest "Hot & Heavy" chapters.**

 **This chapter refers to Part IV in Love Won't Leave, chapter 54, where Isabel gets engaged. This is how it all began...**

 **As always, I would love to hear from you!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

 _ **Part I:**_

 _ **Meeting Lilly**_

Alex looked out of the kitchen window as she rinsed a white, ceramic mug from her afternoon tea with her wife, admiring the roses just on the other side of the glass partition in front of her, the crimsons and corals and canary yellows bright and vibrant against the red brick patio walkway. The warm month of May was here and with it brought gorgeous flowers, and along with those brought bees, which the blonde was now noticing were almost swarming the bushes of scent as she placed the cleaned mug on the drying rack and then turned the faucet off.

She sensed her wife then—felt her breeze, smelled her scent, and then watched as another mug was set into the sink in front of her in the basin. Alex smiled and then turned the faucet back on, reaching for the still-sudsy sponge and beginning to wash what the brunette had just given her.

Hands on her lower belly then, then gliding up to her hips, then those soft lips on the side of her neck.

"Liv…" Alex tried, almost losing her grip on the cup.

"Liv, _what_?" Olivia questioned, continuing to press her nose and mouth into Alex's neck.

"Liv… _please_ …"

"Liv, _please_? Please keep going?" Olivia continued, her hands now gliding upward and clenching the blonde's upper ribcage.

Alex let out a small, "Uhhh" and then a shaky breath. "It's just…my arms don't work very well when you do that, Babe." Alex began giggling.

"Hmmm…well, that's not good…" Olivia placed one more kiss on her wife's neck and then placed her hand on top of Alex's, trying to grab the cup. "Allow me…"

"It's washed _now_ , Babe…" Alex turned the faucet off and then leaned to the left and placed it on the rack with the other. "See?" Alex smiled as she turned around.

Olivia nodded slowly as she moved in and pressed her hips to hers. "I see." She placed her hands on Alex's hips.

"Why are you so amorous right now, Liv?" Alex chuckled. "It's really the wrong time to get frisky and…" Alex trailed off as she let her wife pull her into an embrace, the two swaying.

" _Handsy_?" Olivia offered.

"Yeah, Liv…" Alex cleared her throat, "…handsy."

"I guess I'm just happy, Al. That's all. I'm happy to meet this Lilly that Iz can't stop talking about. And our girl looks so happy lately, she's actually glowing from happiness."

"Yeah…" Alex agreed, sliding her palms down and clenching her wife's backside, "…she seems really excited about this one…she's dated some unsavory women in the past two years since she graduated from Hofstra."

Olivia moaned and reciprocated the action with her own strong hands and then Alex felt hot breath against the side of her neck and then a small nip at her ear lobe.

"But she seems different with this Lilly. She seems…" Olivia pulled away then, both women's hands still holding the other's backside, "…more _assured_? I think that's the word I want to use," Olivia smiled.

"And nervous as hell," Alex added. "She wants everything to be perfect for our pre-dinner drinks get-together tonight and us meeting her and she's uncharacteristically…out of herself lately."

"I agree, Al." Olivia smiled, kneading Alex's backside firmly. "But as long as she's someone whom _you_ like, then things should go well. Right, Babe?" The brunette winked.

"They _should_ …" Alex leaned in and pressed her mouth to her wife's, feeling the softness, the plushness before pulling away slowly. "And I can't wait to try that new Mexican restaurant. Enchiladas sound _so_ good right now." Alex smiled.

"Mmmm, they do," Olivia agreed before leaning in and kissing the blonde once more.

"What are you two doing?" Isabel questioned almost impatiently, her voice an octave higher than usual.

The ladies looked toward the voice and saw their daughter standing there, hands out, palms facing upward, eyebrows raised, mouth open. She looked amazingly gorgeous in a cap-sleeved, little black dress, hair down and parted in the middle, black strappy heels on, blue eyes blazing.

"We're living life, Baby," Olivia offered, looking back at Alex and smiling. "And you look beautiful, Iz." Olivia looked at Alex. "Right, Babe?"

"She does, Liv." Alex eyed their daughter and she couldn't help but think, for the millionth time in her life, how much she physically replicated her blonde mother. Alex smiled, feeling a little bit facetious. She and Olivia had already discussed toying with their daughter already and now it was time to put their plan into action. "But, what is it, Isabel? What are your mama and I doing wrong?" Alex asked.

"Why aren't you two ready?" Isabel eyed her mother's ensembles. "Nothing's ready in here…" She looked around the kitchen and living rooms.

Olivia looked down and Alex did, as well. The blonde was in a pair of black leggings and an oversized white T-shirt, the shoulder hanging off, bra strap showing, and Olivia was wearing something similar—dark gray leggings and a roomy black t-shirt. Both ladies had their hair in ponytails and their feet were bare from the chores and gardening they had completed that day.

"We _are_ ready, Iz. This is what we're wearing. Take it or leave it. She needs to know the real us. Warts and all." Olivia snickered.

Isabel froze, her glare going to the ladies.

"It's five o'clock, Iz. She's not coming until six. Calm down, my girl." Olivia smiled. She moved into Isabel and gripped her chin in her left hand. "All I need is five minutes to shower, another five to change, and another five for make-up and hair." She kissed her cheek quickly. "And your mama will be ready."

"Really, Mama? You? Ready in fifteen minutes?" Isabel shot Olivia an unyielding look. "We have to set up for cocktails before she comes." She looked at Alex then. "And _you_ take even _longer_ , Mom."

"Touché," Alex countered. "But…what's there to do, Isabel? You turn the knob on the wine box in the fridge, hold your glass underneath it, and _voila_ …cocktails are served." Alex chuckled watching their daughter's cheeks redden further, her teeth clench inside her jaw.

"Uh, Mom. We are not serving wine in a box to Lilly." She furrowed her brow. "In fact _you_ would never even _buy_ wine in a box, much less look at it in the store…" She rushed to the refrigerator and opened the door, looking around frantically.

"Calm down, Iz." Alex continued laughing. "We have margarita ingredients ready on the bar cart."

Isabel looked into the living room now. There were magazines scattered all over the coffee table, all over the floor, and on the sofa—the ladies had been going through them to recycle them—and the throw pillows were haphazardly strewn about—some on the floor, some crammed into the arms and cracks in between cushions—and the sectional had a well-worn, well-enjoyed, and well sat-upon look to it from the ladies drinking tea and perusing the periodicals as they weeded through them only a little while earlier.

"And the living room is a _mess_ , Mama!" Isabel moved into the room and began stacking magazines.

The brunette looked at the blonde and then back at their daughter. "Well, we thought we'd take Lilly to the double-wide mobile home where we _really_ live and show her what she's gettin' herself into…introduce her to Uncle Bubba and Grandma Eunice. She's even gonna put her teeth in just to meet her," Olivia mentioned, her body shaking with laughter.

"And Uncle Bubba's gonna put a shirt on," Alex added.

"God! This is _so_ not funny," Isabel blurted, her face reddening further, her eyes watering as she now began straightening the pillows, as well.

"Hey…" Olivia moved into mother-mode then, her face concerned. "Come here, Izzie…"

Isabel looked at her then and walked toward her, Olivia holding her arms out. Their girl walked into her and the brunette held her firmly.

"We know this is important to you, Isabel…" Olivia began slowly rubbing circles on their blue-eyed daughter's back, "…we can tell from your nerves…right, Baby?"

Alex watched Isabel nod against Olivia's shoulder, their girl slightly taller than their brunette mother.

"I'm just…I want everything to go well, Mama. The past month…we've gone on ten official dates, we've spent so much time together, and it's been…"

Alex watched Isabel's eyes fill with even more tears then. The blonde walked up to them and placed a hand on Isabel's back and smoothed it lovingly, smiling, not able to help her own tears from forming.

"Wonderful?" Olivia questioned, pulling back now. "Amazing? Mind-blowing?" Olivia smiled and cocked her head to the side, now holding Isabel's waist. "It looks like our baby girl is in love…do you think it's love, Iz?"

Isabel nodded, her brow knitted, her lips drawn inward. "I think so, Mama," she whispered in a rush. "I've never…"

"Felt this way?" Alex offered.

Isabel looked at Alex then and her face contorted as she nodded quickly. The blonde held her arms out and their blue-eyed daughter walked into them and Alex could feel their daughter trembling as she held her tightly.

"You really care about her, don't you Iz?" Alex questioned softly before placing a gentle kiss on their daughter's cheek and then holding her tighter, swaying.

"I do, Mom. I care about her so much already." Isabel smiled then. " _And_ her first impression of us, the house…"

"I know, Baby. And don't worry…" Alex pulled back and placed her hands on Isabel's upper arms, "…everything will be ready by the time she gets here…" Alex smiled, "…your mama and I included." Alex took Isabel's chin in her right hand. "OK?"

"OK, Mom." Isabel smiled. "I'm trusting you two…"

"And you always can." Olivia winked. "Should I wear my tube top and short shorts?"

Isabel smiled then, tears still in her eyes. "Oh, Mama…I love you."

"I love you, too, Iz. Now let's get to the finishing touches. OK?"

"Sounds good, Mama," Isabel smiled.

* * *

The doorbell rang at six o'clock on the dot, Isabel already in the kitchen, having been waiting for almost an hour for this very moment.

Isabel looked at Olivia and then at Alex.

"Do you want one of _us_ to get it, or...?" Olivia asked, placing another cut slice of lime into a tiny, blue, ceramic bowl.

"No. I'll do it." Isabel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm more nervous than the first time I auditioned for Jacques Du Sand. And I felt like throwing up then."

The doorbell rang again and they all looked at Isabel.

"OK…" Isabel took another deep breath and let it out, now turning and heading down the hallway to the front door.

Olivia took the tray with the limes, glasses, ice, and tongs, and chilled margarita mix into the living room and set the tray on the now-cleared coffee table.

Her wife looked gorgeous in a long-sleeved, knee-length, green and white silk wrap dress, caramel heels on, hair down and parted in the middle, a long, gold pendant necklace to accompany the ensemble, while Alex had chosen a simple light tan-colored, sleeveless sheath dress and a pair of leopard print heels, her hair in a low chignon, glasses on.

Olivia moved toward her then, adjusting the cleavage of her own dress. "You ready?" She raised her eyebrows, smiling.

"I am, Babe…" Alex grinned back.

Olivia leaned in and kissed her quickly and held her hand out, the blonde placing her own in her wife's palm as they moved to peer down the hallway to the front door.

Isabel stood there, facing a beautiful brunette woman of the same age, the two holding each other's hands, just looking at each other.

"Iz…" Lilly tried, smiling. "Don't be so nervous."

Isabel moved into Lilly then and the two hugged.

The ladies continued listening from just down the hallway and just out of sight.

"I can't help it Lil…I want—" Isabel said softly and then stopped suddenly. "God, _you're_ shaking, _too_?"

Lilly nodded, smiling. "After all you've mentioned about your mothers, they seem like amazing people and I have been so nervous all day to finally meet these incredible women." Lilly pulled away and the two held hands once more.

"Well, now's the time." Isabel smiled. "You ready?" She raised her eyebrows.

Lilly nodded. "I am. Let's go." They held hands and slowly began down the hallway.

The ladies emerged fully now, entering the wood-floored section of the hallway, presenting themselves as a unit.

"Mom…Mama…" Isabel looked at Lilly. "This is Lilly Aldridge."

Olivia was the first to step forward and hold out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lilly. I'm Olivia."

"The detective, right?"

"Exactly." Olivia winked.

Alex stepped closer then and held her hand out. "I'm the other one…" Alex smiled. "Alex. I've probably been labeled as the stricter one…"

Lilly shook hands with the blonde and smiled. "There's been _some_ mention of each of your personality traits," Lilly began. "But everything Isabel has told me has been complimentary and she has only given me the most glowing of information." Lilly looked at Isabel then. "She really loves you two. I know that for certain."

Isabel and Lilly held each other's gazes.

"Shall we have a seat in the living room?" Alex offered.

Isabel and Lilly moved to sit on the smaller section of the sectional, Lilly, on the inside, and then Olivia sat next to her and Alex on the end. Alex proceeded to pour the drinks and add a wedge of lime to the rim of each glass, passing them out with a small, blue and white cocktail napkin, before she seated herself, placing her tall glass on her knee.

There was a short silence, everyone simply sitting, looking, smiling, but then Olivia broke the wordlessness.

"Lilly…I know you're nervous. Our Iz has been…not herself for a while now and I now know why…" Olivia smiled. "I don't want this to be nerve-wracking for anyone, even my wife and I…" the brunette looked at Alex and smiled before looking back at the young women, "…but Isabel has always had a strong connection to Alex and I. Maybe it's the fact that she's always preferred the same sex, maybe it's her enthusiasm for life and love and the fact that her heart is the size of Texas and always has been. Maybe it's because we have always loved her so much…" Olivia smiled at Isabel then, her brown eyes tearing. "Whatever it is, this woman, our little girl, is special and always has been, Lilly."

Lilly nodded slowly, looking at Olivia intently. "Oh, believe me, Mrs. Benson-Cabot…I saw it from the first time we met at _Iggy's Coffee Haus_ a month ago." She looked at Isabel then. "I was working on my laptop on a paper I'm writing for my master's in art history and she was sitting across the café, reading from some papers? Right, Iz?"

"Studying my lines for my audition for _Places in the Heart_ ," Isabel reminded her.

"That's right, Babe. And it wasn't right away, either, right?" Lilly smiled.

The two shared a laugh and looked at each other, grabbing the other's hands.

And right then and there, Alex saw the connection, the emotion, the shared moments already. She could see the comfort, the innocence in their words, their glances, and it all came rushing back to her. This was she and her wife when they had first begun. After their initial meeting at work and then at the party at Mando's, they had become inseparable. Nor had they wanted the separation.

There had been a friendship, true, but there had been an underlying carnality, as well.

And as she looked at her daughter and her new girlfriend, she felt something. Call it motherly connection, call it a sense of simpatico, call it intuition. Whatever it was, it was there, it was real, and it was happening.

Lilly was naturally beautiful—thick, below-the-shoulder hair, slightly curled, deep brown eyes, amazing cheekbones, arched brows, and a nose that fit her well. She had an olive complexion and her smile was wide and bright. She didn't need make-up, but the small amount she had on only accentuated her organic beauty. Lilly equaled their daughter's height and she wore a deep purple, silk, button-down shirt dress that fell a little above the knee, legs long and athletic, but not overly so, nude heels on.

And one thing was for sure. Isabel had incredible taste.

"We both went to that coffee shop for three days straight…" Isabel began.

"…just looking at each other and waiting…" Lilly added.

"…and Lilly finally came up to me…" Isabel smiled.

" _You_ didn't go up to _her_ , Iz? Really?" Olivia took a sip of her drink. "You're normally pretty forward." Olivia winked.

Isabel shook her head, swallowing. "I didn't think I could approach this goddess and not get shot down. I figured she was already attached, anyway. How could she not be?"

Lilly lightly bumped shoulders with Isabel. "Stop, Iz. Look at _this_ amazingly gorgeous woman and tell me how I would have had _any_ chance with her…and Mrs. Benson-Cabot, she takes after you identically, like you two are the twins." Lilly smiled.

"Well, thank you, Lilly," Alex smiled. "And please call me Alex and call my wife Olivia. OK?"

* * *

Olivia watched the two women on the other side of the sectional. Isabel was so very obviously head-over-heels for this woman and it seemed more than reciprocated. There was a light in Lilly's eyes, as well. The way they looked at each other, the way Lilly calmed their daughter, the way—even though only having been together a month—they had memories, inside comments and jokes, a history.

Like they had known each other before.

Just like she and her wife.

Olivia kept her drink on her right thigh and then reached her left hand behind Alex and placed it on her back, gently rubbing up and down as the conversation continued.

"So, your masters?" Alex questioned. "Why art history?"

"I've always loved art of any kind—artwork, music, drama—and my mother was an art dealer for twenty years before she passed two years ago." Lilly's voice shook and she cleared her throat.

Isabel looked at her empathetically and Lilly reached over and placed her hand on top of their daughter's, squeezing it firmly. They smiled at each other briefly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lilly. That must have been difficult for you," Olivia offered.

"It was. She got sick with a simple, little mole. She went to have it checked out and by the time she was going to do something about it, it was too late. Stage four. It took her in six months."

Isabel let go of Lilly's hand and began rubbing her back soothingly.

"So meeting Isabel means even more to me now. To meet such an inspirational woman who makes me feel the way she does…" she looked at the women then, "…and meet her mothers who are equally gifted and amazing…" Lilly nodded and sniffed, "…it's been more than I could have ever asked for." Lilly smiled. "Kinda like my mother is looking down at me and guiding me."

Olivia looked at her wife then whose eyes were tearing mercilessly. She turned her head fully and used her thumb to wipe a falling tear and then pecked her lips gently. "Al…" she said softly.

"I'm good, Babe." Alex smiled.

"I didn't want to bring you down…" Lilly tried, her face full of fret.

"No, no." Alex wiped her nose with her napkin quickly and then sniffed. She cocked her head to the side. "Isabel…" Alex's lower lip trembled, "…I'm happy for you, Baby. That's all."

Her wife couldn't speak and Olivia knew exactly why. Because she was feeling the same way. Their girl had met someone and, out of all of the women that the ladies had had the chance to meet as well, Lilly seemed over-the-top to be a woman who meshed, who connected, who got and understood their daughter more than any other.

Olivia smiled as the conversation shifted to Lilly's family—a father, two brothers, and a younger sister—and the brunette knew that this was the start of something that was meant to be and was meant to last.

Every fiber of her being told her that this much was true.

* * *

Reviews=you liked it

No reviews= you didn't and I should stop

Reviews=me happy and writing more

So please review;)

Thanks to those of you who always do, time after time! You know who you are!


	83. Like Watching a Familiar Movie

_**Part II:**_

 _ **Like Watching a Familiar Movie**_

End of August

* * *

It was Saturday evening at five o'clock and the ladies had just been sitting on the balcony of their bedroom, enjoying the late afternoon waves and talking, while Isabel had been in the kitchen cooking for a dinner that she wanted to present to her mothers and her girlfriend. And it was an event that was more than important to her.

Alex and Olivia were ready for a refill and a small snack and so they had taken their glasses and began to make their way upstairs,

Alex continued up the staircase, her wife in front of her, ascending slowly. "She said no help, Liv. And she's going to be really irritated if you ask her again. I can just see her face."

Olivia stepped off the last step and turned. "Alex, I just don't like seeing her so…frazzled, Babe. It's not in her nature. She's usually so laid back and happy and to see her like that…I get nervous, too." The brunette turned and they began walking through the dining room that would lead to the kitchen.

"I know, Babe. But don't say I didn't warn you. Go ahead, Liv. Watch the wrath," Alex coaxed.

Olivia threw the blonde a look over her shoulder as they both entered the kitchen and moved to the island, seating themselves on the stools. The ladies were both casual in robes, waiting until just before dinner to change.

Isabel, wearing a white tank top and short khaki shorts, barefoot, her hair in a high, loose bun, stopped briefly from opening the oven door, oven mitt on, and glared at her mothers. "Oh, goody. It's the judges." She opened the door and looked inside. Satisfied, she closed it again.

Alex's jaw dropped open wide in mock shock and she looked at Olivia whose lips were drawn inward, the brunette trying not to laugh. Olivia un-flapped a box of small, crispy rosemary toasts that were in front of her and pulled a sleeve out, opened it, took one, and placed the pack in between them.

"Baby, we just want to make sure everything is OK. That you don't need any help." Olivia popped the tiny cracker into her mouth, leaned forward, elbows on the tiled surface, and folded her hands, chewing.

Alex took one and took a bite.

"You've asked me twenty times, Mama. I told you I want it to be _all_ me. I want to do it all by myself so when she says, 'did you make this?' and I say, 'yes', it'll be true." Isabel moved to a pot on the stove and stirred it with a wooden spoon that was already inside. "Besides, growing up with you two, _especially_ Mama, I learned _a lot_." She turned her head and smiled, blue eyes sparkling. "Right, Mama?"

Alex looked at her wife. "Hey…I cooked _a lot_ , too, Iz. I still do."

"You _did_ …and _do_ …but Mama was the experimenter, the one who liked to push the culinary limits of cuisine. Really different things like polenta, farro, Greek dolmades, spanakopita, coconut curry, tikka masala…I could go on and on."

Olivia smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Remember that time you made a Baked Alaska for Mom and you lit it and it was so beautiful?" Isabel raised her eyebrows, still stirring.

"I do, Iz. Your Mom's fiftieth birthday." Olivia leaned to her left and bumped shoulders with the blonde.

"Things like that, Mama." Isabel wiped her hands on a dishtowel and then lowered the element on the stove.

"What are you cooking?" Alex questioned, feeling a jab to her elbow. She turned to the brunette. "What? It's a valid question, Liv. We're gonna be eating it and I'm hungry. Nice to know what we're eating."

"Objection!" Isabel spouted.

"Overruled," Alex smiled.

"Iz?" Olivia questioned.

"Gruyere cheese polenta with a sage mushroom reduction, beef tenderloin, topped with the same mushroom reduction, a blue cheese, candied walnut and arugula salad." She raised her eyebrows, awaiting their response. "Does Simon Cowell approve?"

Alex's jaw dropped open again, this time, her offended expression wasn't false. "Which one of us is _Simon_?"

Isabel kept her eyebrows raised, her gaze on her blonde mother.

"So insulting," Alex shook her head. "Then…which one is your mama?"

"I'm sure I'm either Randy or Paula," Olivia cleared her throat and scratched her neck casually, smiling at her wife.

Isabel studied Olivia for a moment, eyes narrowed. "Yeah, definitely Randy. You can be firm when you need to be, and you're honest, but you have that soft side." She took another toast.

"So I have no soft side?" Alex questioned, taking a sip of wine.

Isabel cocked her head to the side. "Mom…come on. You know you do. You cry about everything sweet or happy, especially around Mama."

Alex looked at Olivia then.

"She's right, Al. When it comes to our kids or me or family, you get really weepy. I think it might be a problem." Olivia retreated quickly as Alex attempted to pinch her side.

"I guess you're right. I can't help it. I love all my _peeps_."

Isabel stopped slicing a loaf of French bread and stared at Alex. "Uh, no, Mom. Don't use that word. _Please_. Not ever again."

" _Homies_?" Alex smiled.

Olivia began laughing next to her.

"Fly _homies_ in my _crew_?" Alex began laughing, as well.

The brunette began cackling then and Isabel joined in.

"OK. I'll stick with legal jargon and mildly offensive insults."

"And you know what I say to that?" Isabel raised the wine glass from the counter next to the stove.

"What?" Olivia questioned, raising her own as well.

Alex joined them in the toast.

"Here, here and…sustained. The prosecution rests." Isabel smiled and the three ladies took a sip.

* * *

Olivia entered the kitchen at 6:20 that same evening wearing a white linen, sleeveless, button down dress that fell at the knee, tortoise shell buttons and belt, deep caramel heels, her hair in a low ponytail, make up light, yet effective for the evening. Her wife was still getting ready and the brunette wanted to check on their daughter one more time before Lilly's arrival at 6:30.

She carefully stepped into the room and didn't see their daughter.

"Iz?"

No answer. She set the glass that she had taken up with her and brought back down on the island and looked at the preparations their daughter had made. Everything seemed to be ready, everything cleaned, their dinner warming in the oven, the salad most likely in the refrigerator chilling.

Olivia smiled to herself, realizing that both she and her wife had taught their daughter well.

She looked out onto the balcony, not seeing their girl there, either. "Iz? Izzie? Are you up here?"

"In here, Mama," Isabel called, her voice uncharacteristically meek, and it sounded like it was coming from the butler's pantry.

Olivia moved toward the voice and cautiously entered. "Baby? You OK?"

Isabel was standing, looking out of the small window that faced a cluster of trees on the west side of the house. Her arms were folded and Olivia could see that her eyes were tearing. But she looked absolutely beautiful in a mixed pastel—pinks, peaches, lavenders—halter, chiffon maxi dress, her hair now down in a low, parted-in-the-middle naturally wavy ponytail.

"Iz?" Olivia moved closer, standing behind their daughter and placing her hands on her shoulders.

Isabel gasped emotionally then and Olivia looked around her daughter to find her lower lip trembling now.

"Jesus, Isabel. What is it?" Olivia's brow furrowed, her mouth open.

Isabel turned then and threw herself into her brunette mother's arms, holding her tightly.

Olivia returned the embrace and began rubbing the length of her back slowly. "Isabel. What happened? Is it Lilly? Is she—?"

"No," Isabel interrupted. "Nothing bad happened."

Olivia continued swaying her and holding her, attempting to comfort her. "Then what is it, Izzie? You have me worried."

Isabel laughed against her then. "Don't freak out like Mom. The catastrophizer." Isabel's face contorted then. "Just like Grandma."

Olivia held their daughter for a few more moments. Isabel was still so raw about the death of her grandmother—even almost a year-and-a-half later. The beach house still had an aura of extreme love and warmth to it, but the absence of Alex's mother—preceded by Bill Cabot's and Katie's deaths, as well—had more than altered the ambiance that had once been there.

"I know, Baby," Olivia offered, pulling away.

Mother and daughter now held each other's waists.

"Talk to me, Iz. Tell me what's up. You have always been able to do that, my girl. Don't shut down on me now." Olivia tried a smile.

Isabel nodded fervently. "I know, Mama." She took a deep breath and let it out, her eyes not leaving her own.

"She's already met us." Olivia moved Isabel's ponytail from in front of her shoulder to behind her back. "So that's not what's bothering you."

"Yeah, and she loved you, Mama. She really did. She thought you both were really nice and comforting and had a calm presence to you, especially _you_ , Mama." Isabel smiled. "Oh, and she thought you both were beautiful."

"Well, she's not wrong about that." Olivia winked.

"And she couldn't get over how much I look like Mom. She said it was really crazy."

"You always have, Baby. Just like her," Olivia reminded her.

Isabel took another deep breath. "It's just…I don't want anything to go wrong, that's all."

"Well everything is ready, right? It looks like all we have to do is get seated and served."

Isabel shook her head. "No, not with the dinner. I mean…I don't want anything to go wrong with Lilly and I."

Olivia nodded slowly. "Have things gone wrong so far, my girl?"

Isabel shook her head and then stopped, looking up briefly before looking back at Olivia. "No, not at all. We have little things every now and then, but they're usually my fault."

"Little _things_? You mean _fights_?"

"No, not even fights. Things I do that irritate her and things she does that irritate me. Like when I leave my empty mugs by the bed or put my cold feet on her. She complains but smiles. Or when she is reading and starts biting her cuticles. It's adorable, but I tell her to stop because it's not good for her." Isabel laughed lightly. "God, I nag like Mom, don't I?"

"We can all be nags, at times, Iz."

Isabel smiled shyly then, looking off to the side, her eyes glazing over. "But I still love those things about Lilly and I know she feels the same about me. They're beautiful and, believe it or not, it just makes me want her more. Does that make sense?"

Olivia smiled, knowing exactly what Isabel was saying. "It does, Baby. And it's been almost three months that you've been seeing each other and you've spent a lot of time around one another."

"Kinda like you and Mom did when you first met, right?"

"Exactly, Iz. Once we met and then started to go over to each other's apartments, and then started having dinners together, we didn't want to spend time apart. And then when we finally started dating, officially, we just knew. And even before that we both knew." Olivia smiled. "And even then we each had little quirks that were irritating, yet endearing. Even now we still have them and they're just another part to love about each other."

Isabel nodded. "Like when Mom taps the steering wheel while she's driving and singing?"

Olivia smiled. "That's one."

"And it takes her thirty minutes to make a bed because everything has to be perfectly folded and tucked?"

"And I love that," Olivia offered.

"And when she erases something, it's like an art form. Like she's hiding something from the CIA."

"I love that, too." Olivia took her daughter's face in her hands then. "Falling in love with someone, seeing their faults, and loving them anyway…that's what it's all about, Isabel. Knowing that neither of you is perfect, but loving them with your whole heart and your whole soul anyway? That's love."

Isabel's eyes began tearing and she placed her hands on top of the brunette's forearms then. "Then I love her and don't ever want it to end."

Olivia pulled her into another hug. "Then it won't, Baby. If you love her and she loves you, there's nothing that can stop you. Your mom and I were separated for five years. We each saw other people. But we came together once more, stronger than ever. And look at us today. Twenty-five years later." Olivia smiled and pulled away again. "Right?"

Isabel nodded slowly, biting the skin inside her lower lip, just as the doorbell rang. Then, her eyes widened. When they both heard Alex's voice call, "I'll get it!" from downstairs, they both erupted in laughter.

"We're here for you, Iz." Olivia cupped her daughter's elbows. We will always be here for you to help you, give you advice, love you." Olivia felt her own eyes tear then. "You're our baby girl and always will be."

"I know, Mama," Isabel agreed, her eyes misting. "I've always known that."

Olivia smiled. "Good. Now let's let Lilly see your _real_ mothers." Olivia wrapped her arm around their daughter's waist and she did the same.

"My _real_ mothers?"

"Two glasses of wine and counting." Olivia giggled. "I feel the music in me…Mama wants to dance."

"Oh, Lord." Isabel clenched her side. "Let the party begin."

* * *

Olivia wrapped her arm around her wife as the blonde leaned against her on the small, wooden two-seater Adirondack bench on the porch. They had eaten and were now enjoying the remnants of their wine and listening to music and talking as the ocean waves could be heard only a few hundred feet from them.

Anita Baker sang about a rapture and the mood was relaxed, the happy couple across from them sitting close on the two, separate chairs of the same make, pushed together to be as close as possible.

The two younger ladies were holding hands, resting on Isabel's arm rest, and Olivia could see that their daughter's demeanor had done a one-eighty—from earlier that day, from knowing their daughter's personality all her life. Lilly calmed her, brought her down in acceleration, seemed to fill her with a certain Zen. And it was so very obvious to the brunette.

And the younger brunette was intimidatingly gorgeous. She was wearing a pale yellow, sleeveless linen sheath dress and a pair of strappy wedge sandals, her hair down and parted on the side, and she had a noble, sophisticated quietude about her. Intelligent and kind, patient and loving.

And Olivia definitely saw it. Their normally full-of-energy daughter, usually talking and laughing a million miles a minute, and normally verging on a hyperactivity that they had experienced all of her life, was no longer there. Call it age. Call it being more mature. Call it being in love. Olivia didn't know exactly what to credit it to, but their daughter had grown up and was so very obviously in love.

And at that moment, the brunette felt her heart swell slightly inside her chest, her breath catch, her eyes begin to water.

"So, what was Isabel like as a kid?" Lilly asked.

" _Lilly_ …" Isabel tried, smiling. She looked at her mothers. "Go ahead, guys. I can't wait to hear your rendition of me as a child."

"Well, Iz, our _rendition_ , as you put it, is based in fact—cold, hard evidence that is backed by years of documentation, both memory-based and photographic. And we have plenty of witnesses to your antics." She looked up, thinking. "Your Uncle, your aunt, your brother and sister, your mom and I…" She smiled and then took a sip of her wine.

Olivia shook her head and looked down at her wife. "Nice, Babe. Not intimidating, at _all_."

"Mama. Why don't _you_ tell Lilly about me, then?"

"What was Iz like?" Olivia smiled, running her left thumb along the side of the wine glass that was resting on her left thigh, as she felt the effects of the alcohol, the satiation in her full belly, the lateness of the hour, and her contented mood. "She was lovable from day one. Both she and her sister. But Isabel has always had a certain fire and feist. And I know that that fire comes from deep within in her heart. She has such strong feelings about everything that it… _propels_ her to achieve and follow her passions."

"Aw, _Mama_ …" Isabel oozed.

"Well, it's true, Iz. But you're hard-headed, too. Strong-willed. Even when you were two, talking that made-up language with Gracie. You knew what you were doing, even then."

"I was so worried about you, Isabel," Alex added, adjusting her cheek on Olivia's shoulder. "You and Gracie, both. I thought—"

"You thought…not _my_ daughters. Not the offspring of _my_ loins…it's not possible!" Isabel giggled. "How could I have created sub-par babies!"

"Yeah, I _did_ have that thought. Now, your _mama_ , on the other hand. I would have expected." Alex began giggling. "A mystery how Theo is so smart and such a type-A personality…"

Olivia used her right hand, that was wrapped around her wife, to pinch her right side firmly.

"Ow, Liv! Jesus!"

" _Alex_ …" Olivia reprimanded.

"She's a grown woman, Liv. She's heard it all before. Remember when she and Gracie used to repeat _Jesus_ when they were just little babies?" Alex sunk further into the brunette's side, deeper onto her shoulder, and Olivia knew she was also feeling the effects of the wine.

Alex looked up at her then. "Liv, I've already told you a trillion times…you are an undercover perfectionist. Outwardly _no_ , but inwardly _yes_. And you, my love, are so very intelligent." Alex grinned lovingly. "My brilliant detective…"

Olivia could see the shininess, the glassiness in those blue eyes as they blinked slowly up at her.

"…and being beautiful doesn't hurt…" Alex winked.

"It _doesn't_?" Olivia questioned.

Alex shook her head. "Not at all."

Olivia kissed her wife's forehead gently and then pulled away to find her wife's eyes closed. The brunette looked at Isabel and Lilly then and the two girls were smiling and watching them.

"I think we're done with the wine, girls." Olivia looked down, her wife's eyes still closed. "I think this one's out for a while."

Isabel continued to gaze at both of them. "See, Lil? I told you."

"I do see, Iz," Lilly agreed softly.

"It's what I've always wanted. Nothing less. Only that, right there." Isabel looked at Lilly then.

Lilly brought both of their hands to her mouth and kissed the back of Isabel's gently.

"Want to go for a walk on the beach?" Isabel asked, their girl's cheeks now pink-hued, her mouth parted, her expression intense.

Lilly nodded quickly, her eyes focused on Isabel's mouth.

Isabel tore her eyes away from her girlfriend and looked back at Olivia. "Mama?"

"Go ahead, Baby. We're gonna go in in a few minutes and get ready for bed, anyway."

"OK, Mama," Isabel agreed, standing and brushing her dress off.

Their girl moved toward Olivia and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Mama."

"Dinner was delicious, Iz. You did a great job," Olivia said.

"Thanks, Mama."

Lilly stood off to the side, hands folded in front of her, pale yellow cardigan in her hands. "Thank you for inviting me here, Mrs. Benson-Cabot."

"Olivia," Olivia corrected her.

"Olivia," Lilly smiled. "I've never been to Southampton before. And this beach house…" she looked around at the exterior, the golden light shining from inside, "…it's amazing."

"We're happy to have you anytime, Lilly. And thanks for bringing those chocolate croissants. They'll be perfect tomorrow morning."

Isabel leaned into Lilly and quietly said, "I _told_ you they were her favorite." She grabbed her arm. "I don't know how you knew."

"I didn't," Lilly smiled.

Isabel looked at Olivia. "See you tomorrow morning?"

Olivia nodded. "See you tomorrow morning. Good night."

"Good night, Olivia," Lilly smiled.

The two turned, arm-in-arm, huddled close and began walking down the wooden-slatted walkway that would led them to the beach.

* * *

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get a bottle of water," Olivia called as she walked to the bedroom door and opened it.

"Wait…" Alex said hastily.

Olivia turned and watched as her wife moved the covers from her body and slipped her robe on and then began tying it as she walked toward her.

"I want a little taste of that cherry cheesecake from dessert. Just a _little_ forkful."

Olivia smiled at her wife. "Just a forkful?"

"I didn't have much, Liv. I didn't even have a whole piece."

"No, you had a whole piece _and_ a half, _plus_ a bite of mine." Olivia smiled. "Who's this?...No, I don't want a whole piece. I'll just have a bite of my wife's." Olivia turned then, heading out of the door, her wife behind her. "No, I don't want a whole piece. Just half. Then another half and…"

"OK, OK." Alex's hands on her waist then from behind as they walked.

Olivia felt a firm slap to her backside then. "Someone's found their second wind."

"Mmmm, hmmm. That's right." Alex continued to walked pressed to her back, down the hallway, up the stairs, and through the dining room.

"Jeez, you're clingy…" Olivia offered.

And just as they were about to enter the darkened kitchen, she spotted a lit candle on the island and then two silhouettes in the dimness just beyond and light music—what sounded like Lana Del Rey's _Blue Jeans_ —was playing softly on the Bose speaker. Olivia halted and Alex's forehead ran into the back of her head. The brunette backed up quickly, before Alex could speak, and placed her hand over her wife's mouth.

"What is it?" Alex tried behind her hand, her voice an incoherent mumble.

Olivia smiled and slowly released her wife's mouth. "We should give them privacy."

"What? What's happening?" Alex whispered. The blonde stepped around her then and looked at what her wife had just viewed, smiling.

Olivia came up behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her, the two just watching.

"It's like watching a movie of our younger selves, huh, Babe?" Olivia kissed her wife's neck gently and then returned their gazes.

Alex turned then and smiled, placing her forearms on Olivia's shoulders and clasping her hands behind her. "It feels like it, Liv." She leaned in and kissed her gently. Pulling away, she opened her eyes, still smiling. "Let's go back downstairs, Babe. Give them their privacy."

"That's what I said, Babe," Olivia winked, hands sliding down to the blonde's backside and clenching. She leaned in once more and kissed her quickly. "Let's go."

They walked down the stairs, hand-in-hand, to return to their bedroom, satisfied to know that this very familiar story was reinventing itself in a whole new, precious and sacred way.

* * *

It was nine-thirty the following morning and Olivia sat on a beach lounger in her black one-piece bathing suit with an off-white, crocheted cover-up over it, white fedora and sunglasses on, feet bare, and lifted her mug to her mouth and took a sip. She had been sitting here for a little while, watching the dinghies lift their catches from the water and then sail off. It was one of her favorite things to do on the mornings here at the beach house, and had always been, and no matter how many times she saw it, and no matter how long she sat out here, it never bored her.

She heard movement behind her then—the subtle sound of the wooden boards of the walkway being stepped upon—and then turned to find Lilly stepping off of the last step and onto the sand, coffee mug of her own in hand.

"Good morning, Olivia." She smiled and moved to stand in front of the brunette.

"Hey there…come join me." Olivia smiled and watched as the younger woman walked around and in front of her and seated herself on the lounger next to her.

Lilly was wearing a deep purple spaghetti-strapped sundress and Olivia could see the black ties of a halter bathing suit at the back of her neck. Being Sunday, the four ladies had decided that today would be a beach day and that they would just enjoy the sun and the water without a care in the world before they drove back to Manhattan later that day.

"Did you sleep well?" Olivia asked.

"I did. Very well."

"Was Isabel accommodating?" Olivia thought about the innuendo this question might have and then stuttered slightly to fix it. "I mean, did she…was she a good hostess?"

Jesus, it still sounded bad. She definitely needed to get her mind out of the gutter.

Lilly giggled. "She was the perfect hostess. Fresh sheets, clean towels and, as you know, an amazing dinner. And this coffee is delicious, too."

"Ah, that would be her mother's choice. Alex is a _Starbucks House Blend_ addict." Olivia looked ahead and took a sip. "Either that or _Newman's Own_ coffee." Olivia smiled and looked at the young girl next to her.

Lilly was watching her intently, her lips drawn inward, as though thinking.

"You OK?" Olivia asked.

Lilly nodded and then smiled. She slowly looked out at the water. "I just want you to know, Olivia…"

Olivia continued to watch this poised woman that reminded her, somehow, of herself.

"…that I can truly, honestly, undeniably say that…" Lilly turned and faced her now, "…I am in love with your daughter." Lilly swallowed hard and took a small, yet visible, breath. "I just…I feel really comfortable telling you that, Olivia. I don't know why…but I do…"

"I'm glad you do," Olivia said softly.

"When I met Isabel…I didn't think…I didn't know a love like what I feel for her even existed."

Olivia swallowed, feeling her emotions but not wanting to break down from this young woman's divulgence.

"I've loved before, had girlfriends. I love my brothers and my father, my mother, my family. I've dated, I've been single, I've worked on myself and had a lot of finding myself time." Lilly looked down at her mug then and began gliding the pads of her thumbs up and down the side nearest her.

Olivia noticed a silver and amethyst ring on her right thumb, possibly someone else's ring that was too big to wear on another finger. Possibly her mother's.

"But when I met your daughter almost three months ago…something clicked. Something in my brain, something in my heart…" she looked at Olivia then, "…something in my soul."

And then Olivia couldn't stop it. The story this beautiful woman was telling was her own and it connected her deeply without Lilly really realizing it.

Olivia nodded. "I know, Lilly. I get it." She smiled. "Sounds very familiar." She cleared her throat of the emotion. "Since she met you, my wife and I…we've felt like we've traveled back in time."

Lilly smiled. "Funny because I feel like I've looked into the future when I see you and your wife."

Olivia nodded, trying not to blubber, her brow knitted. She reached over with her right hand and placed it on Lilly's forearm. "And we're happy to have met you and that you're with our daughter." Olivia felt a tear roll down her cheek and she laughed lightly.

"Hey, guys! Good morning!" Isabel's voice chirped behind them.

Olivia and Lilly smiled at each other once more and the older brunette wiped her eyes.

They both turned to find Isabel heading toward them, holding a blue mug, as well.

"Did you have a croissant, Mama?" Isabel asked before sitting at the foot of her mother's lounger and taking a sip of coffee.

"Not yet, Baby. I'm gonna go get one in a few minutes."

"Lil? Did you have one?"

Lilly shook her head, the smile on her face was one of a woman in love. To Olivia, it was undeniable.

"Not yet, Iz."

Isabel smiled sweetly at her girlfriend. "You wanna walk down along the beach for a few minutes? Talk? Drink our coffee?"

Lilly nodded. "I would love to, Iz."

Lilly stood and Isabel held out her hand, the brunette taking it. They began to walk, sipping and talking and already laughing, and Olivia watched them get further and further away. She watched until their figures, their images disappeared. She stood and stretched, mug in the air, and then felt arms wrap around her and soft, warm lips on the side of her neck.

She gripped her wife's left forearm and smiled.

"Good morning, Liv," Alex husked against her ear.

The two began swaying and Olivia closed her eyes, smiling.

"You OK?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded and turned, wrapping her arms around Alex, the blonde doing the same. She looked into those eyes that were nearly the same color as the water behind her and grinned once more.

"I am more than fine, Al."

"Oh, yeah?"

Olivia nodded. "Everything is perfect, Babe." She leaned in and kissed her wife, letting her lips linger, hearing her wife moan softly and then feeling her smile against her. She pulled away and looked into the eyes of love. "Everything is perfect."

And it was.

Their girl had found someone and she seemed to be somehow at peace. The struggles of finding love over the years, the hard times she had as a teenager, and it had finally happened.

Isabel Catherine Benson-Cabot had stepped into the world that the ladies had entered so long ago.

And her time had finally come.

* * *

A/N: This was the second and final part of the Lilly arc. I hope you enjoyed. As always, please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for reading.


	84. Even the Coolest of Cucumbers

**The twins are 12 and Theo is 13.**

* * *

 _ **Even the Coolest of Cucumbers**_

Olivia looked around at the multiple lanes in the grocery store. It was crowded for a Thursday afternoon, the lines long, bodies close, voices loud.

They had both come straight from work—the blonde picking Olivia up because the Beamer was in the shop and the Datsun hadn't started that morning—and both were still in their work attire—Alex in a khaki pencil skirt, matching fitted blazer, and white blouse, her hair down, and black pants and a charcoal gray silk blouse and black boots for Olivia, her hair in a loose, messy-from-the-day ponytail, loose strays on either side of her face.

"A self-checkout lane is open, Liv. Let's just go do that. School gets out in twenty minutes."

Olivia attempted to get a better grip on the bags of oranges and cherries in her left hand as she balanced the loaf of bread, eggs, container of mushrooms, and box of organic lettuce in her right, both having foregone a cart or basket in favor of the quick run through the store for what they needed and then a prompt departure. "Whatever you say, Al."

But Olivia knew her wife hated checking her own groceries. Abhorred it, actually. The machine making noises, something always going wrong. But, she followed the blonde to the open station, nonetheless.

They moved to the open lane and Bernice—or so her badge stated—a shorter, plump woman with cropped, curly brown hair and glasses that most likely matched her legally blind status, smiled at them, teeth bared in an almost threatening way.

"Welcome to _Gristedes!"_ she chirped. "Let me know if I can be of assistance."

Olivia smiled at the woman. "Thank you."

"Looks like you _just_ made the ten item limit there." Her plastic smile was off-putting as she eyed the groceries in the ladies' arms.

Olivia cringed, knowing what was coming, and then clenched her teeth as she glanced at her wife. As expected, a glare was spread across Alex's unamused, and now flushed, face.

"We have eleven items, Bernice. I hope that's not a problem." Alex then unloaded the armful of groceries onto the metal surface that was no more than a foot by a foot.

Cherries rolled, the milk jug tipped, the tub of ice cream wobbled, the plastic on the chicken package stretched, potatoes threatened to tumble, all barely being caught by the blonde as the items challenged gravity and Alex's three-inch heels scrambled to hold on to the tiled linoleum.

Olivia quickly offered her assistance, the two holding their hands hovering over the items, using mental telepathy to keep them on the small metal space.

"Jesus," Alex whispered, rifling through her wallet. "That damn reward card…"

"Al…" Olivia stilled her hand and then lifted the needed card easily, "…you gotta calm yourself, Babe. What's gotten into you?" Olivia handed the card to her wife.

Alex slid it across the dark glass surface hastily and then went to put it inside her wallet.

" _Welcome valued customer!"_ the automated voice chirped. " _If you have a reward card, please scan it now!"_

Alex froze. "I _did_. I _did_ scan it." She tried once more.

 _"Welcome valued customer! If you have a reward card, please scan it now!"_

"God dam—" Alex began but stopped herself.

Olivia offered a shocked laugh. "Alex…" She reached for the thin piece of plastic. "Here, Al. Let me…" Olivia took the card and calmly ran it over the red laser light.

 _"Welcome valued customer! Thank you! Please proceed with scanning your first item!"_

Olivia looked at Alex. "Magic touch, Babe…"

Alex grunted and then began with the gallon of milk, swiping the bar code along the surface.

 _"Four ninety-nine. Please place the item in the bagging area."_

Alex leaned to the right and set the container inside of an already opened plastic grocery bag.

 _"Please place the last item scanned in the bagging area,"_ the machine repeated.

Alex furrowed her brow and lifted the milk from the bag and then set it back inside. "What the hell?"

 _"Customer assistance is needed! Help is on the way!"_

Bernice smiled at them now as she casually leaned against her podium.

Alex raised her eyebrows at the woman. "Well?"

"Do you need help, Ma'am?"

Alex looked up at the flashing green light mounted on a pole above their station and pointed.

"What seems to be the problem?" Bernice casually strode forward.

Alex raised her hands in surrender. "I can't do this, Liv…" She shook her head and looked into her wife's eyes, feeling her frustration begin to mount, the anxiety creep upward into her shoulder blades. "I just…"

Olivia stepped toward her and placed her hand on Alex's shoulder, those deep brown eyes empathetic, yet worried. "Babe. I'll get this. You go ahead to the car…we'll talk…" Olivia rubbed her upper arm, "…OK?"

Alex only nodded, fished the car keys from her blazer pocket, and headed toward the automatic doors of the supermarket, eager to remove herself from this environment altogether.

* * *

Olivia set the last bag into the back of the Range Rover and shoved the large back door downward before moving to the passenger side and opening the door and slipping inside. She shut the door, her eyes not leaving her wife, and then set her purse on her lap and then reached for her seatbelt and put it on, studying the blonde carefully. "You gotta talk to me, Alex." The belt clicked into place and she leaned forward and set her purse on the floor in between her feet. "What happened in there?"

She watched her wife smile, hands fidgeting with the Mr. Potato Head keychain in her lap.

"I don't know, Liv. Lately…it happens a lot. I lose my cool. I get overwhelmed. My mind is constantly thinking…overthinking." Alex swallowed hard then and then stuck the key into the ignition and turned it, the engine roaring to life. "Let's just go. We have to get the kids."

"Alex. Stop." Olivia placed her hand on her wife's forearm. Let's just talk for a minute. We have a minute to talk, Al."

"But...that's it, Babe That's what happens." She turned and looked at her then, those blue eyes almost conflicted. "I just can't shut it off. Every little thing pops into my head at the wrong time and it's almost…it's like a flood. That woman just now, not being able to find things. The kids _constantly_ bickering lately. Things I need to do. Things I was supposed to do. Responsibilities that are constantly on my mind."

Olivia nodded slowly. "I get it, Al. Remember...I have all of those thoughts, too."

"But you don't ever seem…like it's too much, Liv. You're always so cool and calm and collected."

Olivia smiled then. "It's a façade, Babe. And I know that no cucumber is as cool as they look. Everyone has problems no matter how together they appear. _Everyone_."

Alex smiled then and sniffed, eyes moving to her hands in her lap, fidgeting with her wedding and engagement rings. "Before we got married, before kids, it's always so surreal and perfect, the idea of having babies, watching them grow…but then it happens and, as beautiful as it is, it's so much harder, Babe…" Alex looked at her again, her eyes filled with tears. "Harder than this Teflon girl would care to admit." Alex smiled.

"It is, Al…" Olivia cupped her jaw with her left hand, "…and we're in it together. Both of us. And when you feel overwhelmed or frustrated, I want you to do what we did back there in the store and I want you to tell me, Alex. Let me know when you need to step away and we can split the hard times and lessen the stress." The brunette raised her eyebrows. "OK?"

Alex nodded, her eyes going to her wife's mouth. "Kiss?" She smiled.

Olivia leaned in and slowly, gently pressed her mouth to her wife's, breathing in her redolence. She pulled away slowly, smiling. "I think you should try meditating with me. Just spending a few minutes a day with nothing on your mind. Since I started, it really helps me get grounded."

"I somehow think that might be impossible for me, Babe. To not think about _anything_?"

"It can happen, Al, and when it does, it's amazing. You know me. I used to think it was a bunch of bullshit, too, and then I started, and it really does work." Olivia grinned wider. "Just one time? _With_ me, _for_ me?"

Alex shook her head, smirking. "I would _only_ do it for you, Liv."

"I know you would, Babe." Olivia leaned back in her seat and adjusted the strap of the seat belt in between her breasts. "Now, let's go get our moody teens and raise my wife's stress level."

Alex put the car in reverse. "And I'll have you know it's about to go from a two to a ten really quickly."

"We got it, Babe." Olivia placed her hand on her wife's back then. "We got this."

* * *

"Just stop, Izzie! I mean it!" Theo blurted.

While Alex and the twins cooked dinner, Olivia had taken Theo to get a haircut and now, as they sat at the dinner table, Isabel had been teasing him relentlessly about his hair. She had already informed him that the eighties called and they wanted their hairstyle back. She also told him that Mr. T said Theo stole his haircut. And then she had asked him if the barber had run out of time or electricity?

And their boy had erupted.

Normally so even-keeled and pleasant, able to withstand his sisters'—especially Isabel's—sly taunts and comments, and Theo had had enough with the last one.

"Theo. Watch your tone," Alex warned, scooping a serving of mashed potatoes onto her plate. She handed the bowl to her wife before lifting her fork and knife, ready to cut into the sautéed chicken. "You got the haircut you wanted, Theo—thanks to your lenient mother. And now it's time to deal with the aftermath.

"Lenient mother? Aftermath? Really, Alex?" Olivia questioned, resting her fork on her plate. "It's a haircut, Alex. It will grow out."

"It's not a haircut, Liv. A haircut is a normal style with an inch or two cut off. This…" she looked at their son, "…this is a statement. And with a statement comes judgement. That's all I'm saying." Alex took the bite of potatoes into her mouth.

"She's so irritating and I think it's an awesome haircut! You're an idiot!" Theo spouted.

"Mom!" Isabel shrieked. "He can't call me that!"

"Isabel. We don't use that word."

"He's an imbecile then…" Isabel muttered, reaching for her milk glass.

Grace only sat there quietly, not wanting to get involved. Alex knew why, too. She wanted to support both of her siblings and had learned that the only way to do that was to remain silent in certain situations.

"At least I'm not a metal mouth and don't set off the metal detectors at the airport." Theo giggled.

"OK, you two. Stop! _Please_!" Alex's voice reverberated off of the walls of the dining room and she realized the harsh volume of her tone. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them and focusing on the flickering candle in the center of the table before she clenched her teeth. She looked up and around at her family and they were all frozen, looking at her.

"Al?" Olivia reached out and placed her hand on the blonde's upper arm, smoothing it up and down.

"Olivia…" Alex said softly. "I'm OK." She turned and looked into empathetic eyes.

"But you're _not_." Olivia smiled.

"No. But…this is life. Right? All this chaos? This stress is a part of our worlds now, Liv." Alex raised her eyebrows, trying a smile.

"Mama, then why did you let me get this mohawk if it looks so stupid?" Theo's eyes were tearing, his thirteen-year-old emotions now getting the worst of him.

"You asked me if you could. I said 'yes'. And that was it. Like I said," Olivia looked back at Alex, "…it will grow back." She stabbed a few pieces of salad with her fork then. "It's not the end of the world." She looked back at their son and smiled sweetly. "And besides, I think it looks really cool, too." She winked at him and took the bite into her mouth.

"Oh, and I need a Hawaiian shirt for school on Friday," Isabel commented.

"Tomorrow?" Alex looked at their daughter then. " _Tomorrow_ is Friday, Isabel. You always have to tell me these things at the last minute, right?"

"I told you last week and you said, and I quote, _it will get done_."

Alex reached for her glass of wine and took a sip. "I did?"

"You did, Al. But…" Olivia looked back at Isabel, "…there's one of your grandpa's in the front guest room closet. It'll be huge on you, but…" Olivia giggled.

"Why don't you just wear one of your ugly flowered ones you already have?" Theo smirked. "It'll look just as tacky."

Isabel stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Because it has to be a Hawaiian shirt and I don't have any Hawaiian clothes because I'm American…"

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Alex mumbled, standing from the table and taking her wine glass to the island. "There's not enough wine to be able to handle the lack of geographical knowledge in that one statement." She poured herself half a glass more of Chardonnay and set the bottle back on the wooden surface and began walking back to the table. "Isabel, please tell me that you know that Hawaii is in the United States." Alex sat then and folded her arms on the table, looking at their blue-eyed daughter.

"Of course I do, Mom," she offered haughtily. "And Mexico, too."

Theo began laughing then, loud guffaws of unrelenting humiliation.

"Theo, stop," Olivia demanded.

"I'm kidding," Isabel tried. "I know Mexico is in Europe."

Alex stood then, wine glass in hand. "I…Liv?" Blue eyes looked at her intensely.

"Go take a shower, Al, change. The kids and I can get this. I'll meet you upstairs in a little while." Olivia smiled.

"Thanks, Liv."

"Mom?" Isabel's voice then. "Mom, I was just kidding," she called.

All three kids watched their blonde mother walk down the hallway.

"Mom?" Grace tried.

"Is she OK?" Theo questioned.

"She's fine, Theo. Just a lot on her mind. Finish your dinner, Baby." Olivia smiled.

The rest of the meal was eaten in a virtual silence, the brunette not able to keep from thinking about her wife and what was going on with her. If it was a simple fix like a day of pampering, maybe a spa, maybe even something as easy as a few minutes of meditation, then she could handle that.

Whatever her wife needed, she was going to make sure it happened. She loved the blonde too much to let this slide, to watch her so tense and stressed. Alex could always have the exterior of a woman in control, but deep down inside, there was an overly sensitive being that not many got to see.

But Olivia wanted to fix her, wanted to see her carefree and laughing and smiling and know that everything would be OK. Whatever it took the brunette was going to see this through with her wife.

That would be her mission.

* * *

Alex clutched the white sheet against her chest, fists at her shoulders, knees open and bent to their sides, as her wife worked hard below at pleasing her. The blonde closed her eyes, feeling the warmth, the sensations and beginnings of what should have led to an orgasm a while ago, but every time she felt her body begin to let go and enter the world of complete pleasure, another thought, another task, another reminder of daily life would pop into her head and that desire would quickly be swept away.

Alex moaned in frustration, high-pitched, teeth gritted, eyebrows raised, feeling it coming once again now, and then an image of the car registration renewal that had been lying on the office desk for the past week, popped into her head.

 _I need to get that done definitely on Monday._

"Shit…" Alex whispered breathily.

Olivia continued her motions below, tented beneath the crisp, thin bedcover.

Alex opened her eyes now to watch the outline of the back of her wife's head moving up and down in a quick motion, the blonde experiencing the sensations and amazing texture of that soft, wet muscle, and knowing that her wife had been working too long, too hard.

Alex let go of the sheet then and lowered the fabric from her breasts and cupped them in her hands, feeling their weight, their softness, fingers running along nipples lightly before pinching them firmly, reattempting to focus on the sensations of Olivia's mouth sucking, her tongue probing, her lips gliding.

 _Isabel and Grace's classes are having parties. I need to get cupcakes for forty-five kids._

Without her permission, her eyes opened again and she eyed the shadow of the ceiling fan above being cast by the streetlamp outside.

"Relax, Al…" Olivia's voice now, the brunette's hands gripping her upper thighs. "You gotta relax…meet me halfway, Babe."

Then she felt her wife's mouth return and the blonde closed her eyes again, this time letting go of her breasts and placing her hands on the crown of Olivia's head, letting her fingers lightly stroke through her thick, silky locks.

Her eyes popped open once more when she heard the bathroom door in the hallway close shut—one of their children using the restroom.

And she knew now that it was time to end this. She had too many things on her mind, and even if her wife were to spend the next five hours in between her legs, it just wasn't going to happen. At least not tonight anyway.

Alex looked to her left at the alarm clock and saw that it was almost midnight and they had to get up early, as was their typical weekday routine. Olivia had to have been exhausted because, according to the time, she had been going at it for a solid forty-five minutes.

"Liv…" Alex tried.

"Hmmmm?" Olivia mumbled against her.

"Liv…it's OK. You can stop."

Alex felt her wife cease her motions and then saw the sheet being moved forward and off of her head, her hair every which way, her face confused. She was sitting on her knees, black chemise having ridden up to her lower hips, exposing those toned, tanned quads.

Alex couldn't help but smile at her wife's flushed cheeks, her parted mouth, her tousled locks. "Just come up here, Liv. It's OK." Alex reached out her right hand.

Olivia crawled toward her and then placed herself next to her wife, on her left side, looking at her. "Alex…"

Alex shook her head, feeling her emotions coming on. "I'm sorry…" She pulled the sheet up over her nude body now.

Olivia propped herself on her left elbow then and moved closer, placing her hand on her wife's belly. "This is really unusual, Al. You not being able to get off?"

Alex shook her head. "I know, Liv. It's what I was telling you earlier."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Your mind, the stress…that's what _this_ is supposed to help with, Babe." The brunette propped herself on her elbows.

"My mind is…so busy, Liv. What's _wrong_? What am I thinking about? You name it, that's what I'm thinking about, Babe." She closed her eyes and placed her left hand on her forehead. "The rice canister in the pantry is empty. Are the raccoons gonna tear the garbage bag outside again tonight and I'll have to pick up all of the nasty, soggy trash? Did Izzie give her teacher that form I signed? How did my mother's doctor's appointment go? Is Grace eating the lunch we make for her or is she throwing it away? I worry about that, Liv. All those things." Alex turned her head and looked at her wife. "And that's just a tip of the iceberg."

Olivia nodded, rubbing her lips together. "But those are all things we _both_ should be worried about, Babe. As a married couple, they're things that affect _both_ of us. Not just you."

"I know, Liv. Really I do. And I suppose it's martyristic to think of it in the me's and the I's and not the we's and the us's.

Alex looked at her wife. Those sympathetic warm chocolate eyes, that plush mouth that had just been so worried about pleasing her sexually. She knew Olivia had to have been disappointed when Alex asked her to stop, as it had never happened before. Not once in the time they had been together had the brunette not been able to make her come.

But Olivia seemed to be taking it in stride, as she did with most things in life. Which Alex admired immensely.

Dark brown eyes looked deeply into her own now. "And _me_? Where do I fit in because I know I must cross your mind every now and then?" Olivia winked and smirked.

"You, Liv? You're the other fifty percent of what I think about."

Olivia's smile broadened. "I'm a whole fifty percent?"

Alex nodded. "You know you are. My beautiful, amazing, sexy wife. You've always had half of my heart."

Olivia moved upward then and kissed the blonde softly, letting her tongue dart out and just tickle the blonde's lower lip before pulling away. "Well…I am only going to tell you one thing…"

"Yeah?" Alex adjusted her head on her pillow and raised her eyebrows.

"Pack an overnight bag for Saturday night with only the bare necessities."

"What? Why, Liv?"

"Everything will be taken care of, Al. No questions asked. Just prepare to be pampered and relaxed and carefree. My baby is gonna get some much needed downtime and clear her mind."

"What did you do, Liv?"

"It's a surprise, Al. It involves muds and oils and relaxation and that's all I'm going to tell you."

"When did you have ti—?"

Olivia clamped her hand over Alex's mouth then. "You ask too many questions. Your mind _is_ too active. Shhhhh…no more words. Just pack a bag—toothbrush, underwear, pj's…or not..." She winked.

"OK, Liv. I trust you…"

"As you should, Al. As you should."

* * *

 **A/N: There will be a follow up chapter with the ladies on a short trip somewhere. Look for it here in the "Memories" section or on the "Vacations" section.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	85. It Was Always You

Follow-up to "Even the Coolest of Cucumbers"

* * *

 _ **It Was Always You**_

"Thanks for doing this on such short notice," Olivia breathed as she lifted her wallet from her purse on the kitchen island and checked for her necessary cards.

"Of course, Liv." Casey smiled. "You sounded pretty desperate on Friday morning. At first I thought something was seriously wrong with Alex. Is she OK?"

Olivia zipped up her wallet and set it inside of her hobo bag and placed her sunglasses on top before reaching for the bottle of water next to it. "Yeah, Case…she just…I think she needs a day or so to sort of unwind, not think about anything, get a little pampering…" Olivia took a sip and set the bottle down, both hands cradled around it as she stared at the label. "Otherwise, I'm not sure." Olivia looked up at her sister-in-law then. "She really seems out of sorts, like it's all just getting to her."

"Well, I've seen Isabel and Theo get into it and that would raise even Mother Theresa's stress level."

Olivia smiled and nodded, eyes returning to the bottle. "Yeah…and part of me wonders about her health, her heart with all of this stress in it—" Olivia felt the catch in her throat, the sting of tears beginning as she stopped herself.

Casey moved closer and put her hand on the brunette's back and rubbed it slowly. "Hey…" she dipped her head down, looking at her.

Olivia looked at her friend, smiling.

"You worry about her. I know. How can you _not_?" Casey smiled. "As long as I've known you, you two just…have always had that connection, Liv. You know what the other is thinking and I know it affects your stress level too. It _has_ to."

Olivia nodded, sniffing, feeling her eyes fill with even more tears. "I don't want to cry, Case. I don't want Alex to worry about one more thing. She can't see me like this." Olivia wiped beneath her eyes and looked up at the ceiling as she quickly fanned them with her hands.

"You're OK, Liv." Casey smiled.

"Thanks, Case…but the question _is_ …" Olivia lifted her bottle of water again and held it in front of her mouth, "…will _you_ be?"

"Two 12-year-olds? One 10-year-old and an eight-year-old? All girls? No problem, Liv." Casey winked.

"We're just gonna go to the mall today for a little while, then tonight we're gonna order pizza, have some soda, watch some movies, eat some more junk and paint our nails. Thanks for suggesting we have the sleep over at your place, too. Much roomier in case anyone needs a break."

"Including _you_?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

" _Especially_ me," Casey offered.

"Gracie, Iz…come on…" Alex's voice now.

Olivia and Casey turned to find Alex entering the room looking sleek in a pale blue Adidas track suit, white Pumas, her hair in a perfect ponytail, each girl on either side of her, holding her tightly.

"But Mom…we want to go, too!" Isabel whined, holding onto her mother's waist tightly.

"But you don't know where I'm going. _I_ don't even know where I'm going…" Alex smirked at Olivia. "Your mama won't tell me."

"That's right, Babe. Still a surprise."

Alex held her arms out to her sides, the twins still hanging on. "Am I dressed OK for wherever we're going?" Alex raised her eyebrows. "You said casual comfortable."

"You, my love…look perfect for what we're doing."

"Are we going to work out, Liv?" Alex's eyes scanned her wife's ensemble.

The girls moved into the living room then and plopped themselves on the sofa, Isabel grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

Olivia looked down at her black Capri leggings and her fitted army green t-shirt that read: _SAVE THE EARTH IT'S THE ONLY PLANET THAT HAS COFFEE_ , dark gray Nikes on, her hair in a loose bun. She looked back at her wife. "No, Al. We're doing something that doesn't involve any kind of work." The brunette moved into her wife then and let her mouth hover in front of hers. "I promise, she smiled and then planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm," Alex began, "…because that wouldn't be fun."

"But you'd be _ready_ ," Olivia eyed her wife's attire again before she moved to the refrigerator and opened the door and grabbed two green _Odwalla Superfood drinks_ from the door. "And don't let the girls have more than one of these. "Olivia held the bottles up before she placed them in her purse.

"Mama!" Grace whined loudly from the living room.

"Someone had an…" Olivia cleared her throat and smirked, "… _experience_ in the form of…a _reaction_ …"

"Mama! _Don't_!" Grace pleaded.

"Well, you get the idea, Case. Just…no more than one, OK?"

"Got it, Liv. We're not gonna be watching our fruit and vegetable intake tonight anyway. Are we girls?" Casey said loudly.

"No!" they agreed.

"Jonathan's bringing Kim and Katie over in a few minutes and he's gonna take Theo." Casey leaned her elbows on the island of the kitchen.

"And we'll leave then," Olivia commented.

"You two can go now. You don't have to wait." Casey offered.

"You sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, go. We got it handled. You said it's a three-hour drive, anyway. Right?" Casey folded her hands.

"Yep. Three hours." Olivia winked at Casey and lifted her duffel from the floor and slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Can you, at least, tell me the city or town, Liv?" Alex questioned now, lifting her own canvas and leather overnight bag.

Olivia moved up behind her wife and placed her hands on her shoulders, ushering her slowly toward the garage door. "Come on girls, get your mall money and say good-bye. Your mom and I are leaving."

Within moments, the ladies were clobbered and hugged and kissed by their daughters, had bid adieu to Theo and Casey, and were on their way out the door, onto the road, and headed to their destination.

* * *

As Olivia drove, she glanced over at her wife as Adele sang _Send My Love (to Your New Lover)_. The blonde had her right elbow resting on the ledge, hand over her mouth eyes focused out the window. They had left the city and were now on a long stretch of rural road.

The brunette reached over and took her wife's hand from her left thigh and brought it to her own, squeezing it gently.

Alex looked at her then, glasses off, and Olivia could see the blueness in her eyes even more clearly. And then she smiled. And Olivia melted.

"Hey, Babe…" Olivia said softly, grinning, eyes returning to the road. "You OK?"

Alex nodded and looked out of the window again, her smile dropping, her eyes moving along with the quickly passing scenery.

Olivia furrowed her brow as she put her signal on to go around a semi-truck. "We're out of the house, Babe. We're free. Don't you feel it?" The brunette turned her signal off as she eased back into the left lane.

"Not really, Liv. Now I'm just thinking about Isabel and her mouth and whether Casey is gonna hear her sass. She'll get it from Iz and Kim while Gracie and Katie just watch and obey like they always do."

" _That's_ what you're thinking about, Al? Whether Izzie is gonna mouth off to Casey?" Olivia narrowed her eyes, her mouth open in disbelief. "Casey can handle herself, Babe. She has a spunky girl of her own and Isabel wouldn't act that way in front of Casey. She worships her too much and knows she'll get in trouble if she does. That it'll get back to us."

"Yeah, you're right, Liv," Alex claimed softly.

Olivia laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Aren't you looking forward to this at all?"

"I am, Liv. But I'm also…my mind is still on the daily, Babe."

"Like?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, eyeing a cherry red, 1967 Alfa Romeo Duetto as they passed it—mint condition, shiny chrome with a black leather convertible drop top and black interior.

She felt Alex's eyes on her then and she glanced at her. "What?"

"My wife likes that car?" Alex smiled.

"It's beautiful," Olivia admitted.

"Maybe one day, Liv…I'll get one for you for our fiftieth anniversary," Alex offered.

"When I'm ninety-one? I won't need it then, Al. So what other things? What do you mean, the _daily_?"

"We're missing Theo's soccer game and Casey has to take the after game snacks and drinks tomorrow, not to mention the four girls with her. Theo's gonna love that. Then, I'm thinking about the house. What will be broken or stained when we get back? Is the house clean enough? Is all the hair swept up in the master bathroom? Because you're like a werewolf changing forms. I don't know how you shed so much, Liv, and still maintain that thick head of hair."

Olivia made a face but decided to keep quiet because it was definitely not worth debating and there was an undeniable distinction between their hair color.

"I know Theo's gonna get blisters from his new soccer cleats. He always does before he breaks them in. And I'm thinking I should call and tell him to wear his old ones for just this game and wear the new ones around the house for a little while, first, to break them in."

Olivia continued to listen, although what she wanted to do was tell her wife to stop. To calm down. To just relax and be.

"And Casey said pizza and soda and we both know Izzie doesn't sleep when she's had soda. Then she'll be cranky and irritable on Sunday and we get to come home to that. And if Gracie eats too much pizza, Liv, the tomato sauce is gonna rip up her stomach. And remember last time Kimberly stayed at our house, she got into our make-up and clothes and decided to have her own fashion show with a very innocent Katie. And then—"

"OK. Alex…stop…I have to stop you, Babe…" Olivia tried, as calmly as she could, but she was oozing frustration, anxiety now creeping into her own being, feeling the heat in her cheeks, along her back. "You can't do this, Al."

" _What_ , Liv? You asked me what I was thinking about. I told you. Unless you really didn't _want_ to hear?" Alex slipped her hand from beneath the brunette's.

Olivia felt her wife's eyes on her then and she peered at her quickly and, sure enough, the blonde was glaring at her incredulously. Olivia looked back at the road and took a deep breath. "I _do_ want to hear, Al. I do…but the things you're thinking about, the things you're worrying about are what ifs and things that, if they _do_ go wrong, it's not the end of the world."

"Nothing is _ever_ the end of the world to you, is it, Liv? Everything is always perfect? Well, I don't operate or function that way and you _know_ it."

Olivia nodded slowly, eyes on the blue Smart car in front of them, wishing they'd get over to the right. "I _do_ know that about you, Al, and it's one of the things I love and have learned to accept, Babe. And the Kim in our make-up thing. The only reason that had happened as because Casey had fallen asleep and I'm sure she's learned her lesson since then." Olivia began giggling. "Especially when she had to face _you_ holding your empty make-up containers."

"And the stained sofa cushions," Alex added.

"And your white cashmere sweater." Olivia looked over at her wife and saw that she was smiling. She grabbed her hand again and brought it to her face and kissed it softly. "And you have to trust me, Babe. I want the next day and a half to be relaxing, carefree, reconnecting…for _both_ of us…"

"I have an idea of where we might be going, but…one question…"

"Anything, Al…"

"Will we have to eat at the same table with strangers?"

Olivia smiled and chuckled. "Not if my baby doesn't want to." Olivia kissed her hand again, continuing to laugh.

"Good. As long as I don't have to make pleasant, meaningless conversation with Seth and Linda Baker from Poughkeepsie and listen to hernia stories and hear details of hip surgeries, I'll be fine." Alex leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes, smiling.

"Seth and Linda are history, Al. I'll take care of them. You have my word." Olivia smiled at her suddenly relaxed wife.

"Perfect, Liv. Lead the way to a luxurious relaxation."

 _Battlefield_ by Jordin Sparks came on then and Olivia began to make her neck work to the music, singing at the top of her lungs and dancing in her seat, glancing over at her wife to find her smiling and laughing uninhibitedly.

Because the only thing the brunette wanted more than anything was for this little getaway to put her wife in a state of remembrance, a state of rekindling, and a state of rejuvenation and let Alex know that she was never alone in her thoughts, in her stress, in the daily events that were mentally and physically draining and trying, and also remind her of the wonderful memories they had already created and the many yet to come.

That was all she could ask, hope, and pray for.

* * *

Alex's body tingled, every inch of her skin was relaxed. The full-body massage they had just had together had been amazing—low light, soft music, golden candles, aromatherapy oils being diffused, and not a word was said between them. Just the sound of breathing, gentle guitars plucking, and the occasional glance and smile in each other's direction.

The _Oasis Spa House_ in Albany, New York was so far, definitely, upholding its five-star status and they had even received their own off-white, monogrammed matching top and bottom lounge set, which had been handed to them after the lengthy, luxurious massage.

Alex looked down at her left breast lapel and saw ALEX in a curly calligraphy embroidering in a lighter white. She smiled and ran her fingers over the raised threads before looking back up and focusing on where they were, what they were doing.

The room was large and probably doubled as a yoga studio or ballet studio because it had a mirrored wall at the front and bars all around on the three other sides. It was dimly lit and silent, save for the occasional clearing of the throat or light cough or shifting of a body on the mats of the floor. There were only four others in the room, besides Alex and Olivia, as the establishment liked to keep the group sizes small—three spread out in the front and three spread out in the back.

"Let your mind just be still," Abhay's accented voice was gentle, soothing. Their meditation instructor was, as he had told them, from Haryana and his name meant "fearless" in Sanskrit. He wore his long hair in a patka, wore a loose, flowing white linen shirt and matching pants, his feet bare, as were everyone else's in the room.

"Just relax. Let your mind think of nothing. Become one with the Earth, with yourself. Feel each breath as it enters slowly."

Alex opened her eyes and looked to the row in front of her and to the left. Her wife was there, cross-legged, as she was, and her hands were on her knees, palms facing upward, her eyes closed.

She was wearing the same ensemble as everyone else in the room, yet somehow the brunette looked like it was meant for her body. The long-sleeved, off-white top with black trim, had a wrap appearance and hit at the wrists, but on her wife it fit like a glove, hugging her curves, her waist, those breasts. And the pants fit her like a second skin—fitted in all the right places, accentuating her round backside and Alex's eyes had been immediately entranced by that area, along with her other feminine features.

And Olivia looked so calm, so serene. The brunette had been practicing meditation for the past year or so and had invited Alex to join her on many occasions. But the blonde had declined.

She thought meditation should be a private thing, something one does alone, something someone with nothing on their mind does. Someone able to let go of everything.

But Olivia had the same, if not more, things on her mind. Alex thought about that fact, almost for the first time, as she furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side, still eyeing her wife's Zen-like aura.

"Take another deep breath in, holding for ten…ten, nine…"

 _How could I be so selfish?_ Alex asked herself. Olivia had been in the same situation, in the same house, and had the same exact stressors that she did. Only the brunette had a much more physically demanding job. Much more difficult than the blonde. She worked at _Haven House_ , for God's sake—seeing the trauma, the abuse, the effect that the victims endured—and then she also worked at the 1-6, doing more of the same, only longer hours, her life in even more danger.

She watched Olivia take deep breaths then, her mouth pursed and then open, pursed and then open, watching her arms and hands go limper on her knees, enter more of a state of relaxation than before.

She loved that woman sitting over there, less than ten feet from her. Couldn't imagine a world without her. And she calmed her, as well. As high-strung as Alex could get sometimes, she knew she'd be a million times worse if Olivia weren't in her life. She was the constant in Alex's world and would continue to be. Without the brunette, life was almost meaningless. She was the most beautiful, sexiest, most amazing woman and mother and best friend Alex could have ever asked for. The good times always far outweighed the bad and Alex knew that this would always be the case. She just needed a little reminding every now and then. And if there was anyone that could do that, it was her wife.

And Alex felt it then.

She turned her face to the front, toward the soothing voice, and slowly closed her eyes, feeling the peaceful sensation enter her now—the calming voice, the warmth of the room, the smell of lavender and sandalwood all around, and she allowed her body and mind to enter an almost trancelike state—free of her own thoughts, free of all frivolous worries, free of any thoughts whatsoever—as she allowed herself to sink further into the floor, arms feeling heavier on her knees, letting go of everything she could give, and freeing every fiber of her soul.

* * *

Warm, soft mud squishing in between toes, slipping along her fingers, sinking into her scalp. It had been amazing and, after the individual mud bath came the drying and then the rinsing, her pores opened and extracted and then closed back up, her skin feeling softer than she could ever remember it feeling.

She hadn't seen her wife since the meditation, hadn't spoken a word to her since before the massage, but she knew that Alex was being taken care of in the best kind of way.

The brunette had given special instructions over the phone on Friday before any of this had begun—a hefty tip to make sure the requests would be followed to the T—and Olivia was content in the fact that her wife was being given the royal treatment, even as she lay on the table with hot rocks lined up along her bare back and backside, along her shoulders and back, relishing in the soothing warmth and healing properties.

A hand on her back and Olivia opened her eyes.

"Are you ready for the facial?" A sweet, smiling face was looking back at her, the room only light enough to barely make out her features.

Olivia nodded and then felt as the stones were gently removed, one by one, and then a towel was placed just above her head so that she could cover herself once she sat up.

"You can put the spa clothing on once more and Lena will lead you to the facialist's room."

Olivia nodded and slipped the towel beneath her upper body and then sat upright, covering her front torso as the woman left the room.

She dressed slowly, feeling her body enjoy the treatments she had received so far immensely, absolute serenity flowing throughout her body. She slipped on the provided lounge set once again and slid her hemp and wicker sandals back on—also provided by the spa.

She opened the door slowly and stepped out, closing it carefully behind her, and then looked up to find Alex closing the door just across the hall from her.

They smiled shyly at each other and Olivia could see her wife's calm, relaxed demeanor, even in just that initial viewing of her. Her hair was now in a high, messy bun, as was Olivia's, and those porcelain cheeks were slightly flushed, her mouth dewy, those blue eyes without her specs holding an indescribable blueness.

Olivia bit her lower lip, just looking at her wife.

"Hey, Liv," Alex oozed.

Olivia's grin broadened. "Hey, Babe. This place is great, isn't it?"

"Amazing," Alex said softly, her eyes dipping to the brunette's mouth, then her cleavage, then her waist before drifting back upward.

And Olivia's body was instantly alert at that moment, in tune to her wife's quick ogling, the look they each must have had on their faces at that moment undeniable yearning. She felt a slow burning in her core, a desire to have her wife in the worst possible way, even from that simple look.

"Olivia?"

Olivia smiled at Alex once more and then looked toward the voice to her right. "Yes?"

"This way to Celeste's studio. She'll be doing your facial."

"Thank you, Lena." Olivia looked back at her wife. "Well, I guess we'll see each other later?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I guess so…" Alex grinned devilishly.

And Olivia felt it again. The need for closeness with the blonde, the intimacy and freedom that they had once shared, once valued, once taken for granted.

And because she couldn't help it, Olivia leaned in and kissed her wife slowly, gently, just seductively enough to let her know that she was there, that she was thinking about her, and that she was still alive and kicking.

Alex smiled against her mouth and moaned lightly before pulling away. "Promise me there's more of that later on," she husked.

" _Plenty_ , Babe," Olivia offered before turning and following Lena toward Celeste's room, but not before looking back to find her wife smirking, looking lean and statuesque and sexy in her own off-white lounge outfit.

And Olivia had no doubt that this trip, this mini vacation had been a good choice.

For both of them.

* * *

Alex heard a knock at the door then and she stood from the vanity bench and moved to answer it. Opening it, she found a petite balding Filipino man with a huge smile.

"A note for you." He smiled and bowed before standing erect.

"Thank you," Alex smiled.

"You have nice evening." He bowed once more and headed down the hallway.

Alex closed the door, eyeing the envelope in her hand before she slid her finger beneath the round, gold embossed sticker with the spa's name on it, and lifted the flap. She pulled the card out and then set the envelope on the dressing table.

She let her eyes scan the printed, calligraphy words:

 _My Beautiful Alex,_

 _Please join me for dinner at 6:30 p.m. in the Lotus Room and wear the provided dress hanging in the closet with the spa dress cover on it. Shoes are also provided on the floor._

 _I can't wait to see you and talk with you…and more…_

 _Love,_

 _Olivia_

Alex smiled and held the small piece of cardstock to her chest. She brought it to her nose and inhaled, seeing if she could smell her wife. And she could. She closed her eyes as she smelled the amber, the vanilla, the sandalwood of her favorite perfume and inhaled deeply.

She looked at the pendulum clock on the wall—6:03 p.m.

She didn't have long but she was almost ready. They had been given their own dressing rooms, each separately, with the option to rent a room together for the night, which was what they had chosen to do.

A wave of giddiness ran from her toes upward along her legs, her belly, and straight to her heart, the excitement she had at how good she felt, the imminent date with her wife, and the night they were about to have filling her with immense glee.

Within moments, she was changed into the gold sequined, cap-sleeved knee-length dress provided, gold heels to match, her hair up in a French twist, glasses off and make-up impeccable, and she was out the door, off to join her wife for a delicious dinner and talk of their day.

And Alex couldn't wait.

* * *

Olivia sat at the table, the dining room busy, but not overly so, and looked down at her black, fitted, spaghetti-strapped knee-length dress. Her hair was down and she had chosen matching stilettos, knowing that they wouldn't be on their feet long. She smiled to herself and then at another patron in the room, who as smiling at her, before witnessing a vision now standing in the doorway of the restaurant.

Olivia stood, straightening the bottom of her dress, as her wife entered the Lotus Room, yet Alex didn't see her right away. The brunette's mouth parted, her eyes transfixed as her wife finally spotted her and began heading toward her.

The brunette was ready to pull the chair out for her more than stunning wife, but the waiter moved in before she could, and the blonde was seated by Javier, their waiter for the evening, instead.

"Thank you," Alex declared, sitting.

Olivia's gaze was still on her wife as she felt around for her own chair.

"Allow me," Javier offered, quickly moving behind Olivia and helping her get seated, as well.

"Thank you," Olivia tried, the words coming out as though in the far distance.

He set the menu in front of each of them. "I'll be back with your drink choice. He winked and left the table.

Olivia shook her head, still staring at her wife. "You look…so beautiful, Alex."

Alex smiled and bit her lip, placing her black, cloth napkin on her lap. "You don't look so bad yourself, Liv."

"I clean up nicely?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"You can wear dressed up, dressed down, in between…my sexy beautiful wife looks good in anything she wears. Even our outfit today."

Olivia giggled and placed her napkin on her own lap, as well. "You liked that? It was a little snug on me."

"In all the right places," Alex winked.

"Mmmm…" Olivia leaned forward then and took her wife's right hand with her left, interlacing their fingers, "…I feel so good. How about you?"

Alex swallowed and nodded. "I do…this has been amazing, Babe. Thank you for this day. It's really brought me down and relaxed me."

Olivia nodded slowly, eyeing her wife's shiny, perfectly glossed, mauve lips. "I'm glad, Babe."

"Would you two like a signature Lotus House drink? It's lime, sparkling filtered water, organic mint and organic agave."

"No rum?" Alex questioned.

"I'm sorry. There's no alcohol here, Ma'am. Everything is geared for a clear mind and simple unaltered experience."

Alex made a sound with her mouth and then looked at Olivia. "OK, then I'll have a Lotus House drink. That sounds delicious."

Olivia looked at Javier and held up two fingers.

"Very well. I'll have those right out." He turned and left the table.

"You were saying?" Olivia leaned into her wife once more.

Alex smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, Olivia."

"Don't, Babe." Olivia shook her head and reached for her water glass, already filled. She took a small sip. "Please don't apologize." She set the glass down and then placed both hands on top of the blonde's, the ladies interlacing their fingers.

Alex's expression changed then, her lower lip trembling, her eyes watering.

"Alex, please, Babe. Don't cry."

Alex shook her head. "You're so amazing, Liv. God…" Alex looked up at the ceiling and sniffed, laughing lightly before looking back at the brunette, "…even if I had all of your patience and calmness, I'd only be half as wonderful as you are."

Olivia smiled and reached for her wife's face, wiping beneath her eyes at the stray tears that had just begun to fall. "But we balance each other, my love. Remember? Like the yin and the yang? Me with the cookies and play dough and you with the Yeats and Beethoven?"

"Good and evil?" Alex smirked and sniffed.

"Brunette and blonde?" Olivia tried.

"But, Liv…I take things for granted. I know things are difficult sometimes, but I'm so selfish to think that I'm in it alone. I think that's how I've always been, though. Growing up, competing against my brother, knowing it was me and only me that had to be better than him. I was on my own in that aspect and I always took everything on by myself—emotions, to-do's, goals. But I see now...it was always you."

"I know, Babe. You for me and me for you, right?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Alex only nodded, still emotional.

"And…I know you and I know how independent you are, Al." She reached out and wiped below her wife's eyes once again, smiling. "But you and I…I think we're pretty kick-ass, amazing mothers. Don't you?"

Alex smiled and nodded, bringing her napkin to her nose and blotting. "I absolutely do, Liv. There's no team like ours…and thank you for reminding me…"

"Of what, Al?"

"That we're in this together. That we're a team." Alex leaned closer. "That I can do anything with you by my side and the love that we have for each other."

"Absolutely, Alex." Olivia began laughing. "Who run the world?" She raised her eyebrows.

"We do, Babe." Alex leaned in. "Always us."

The blonde leaned in further and the two kissed gently, slowly, lips lingering.

"Here are your Lotus House drinks…" Javier set one in front of Alex and one in front of Olivia.

"Thank you, Javier. These look delicious," Olivia commented, looking at the fresh mint sprig sticking out of the top and what appeared to be a bamboo or sugar cane straw.

"The special this evening is a shaved organic radish salad with capers and lemon, organic extra virgin olive oil dressing, topped with sprouted mung beans and fermented sunflower seeds and summer squash rice. This can be served with or without our free range, hormone-free poached, sliced chicken that we raise ourselves, or without.

Olivia looked at Alex's expression, the blonde's face slightly amused, yet simultaneously horrified. "I think we'll look over the menu, Javier. Give us a few minutes?" She smiled.

"Absolutely, Miss. Take your time."

"Up for some sprouted mung beans and fermented sunflower seeds? I know I am," Olivia laughed, her body shaking.

"I want a freshly killed chicken, Liv. That sounds so delicious." Alex joined in on the laughter.

"Oh, Al…I love you…"

Alex reached out and cupped her wife's face with her right hand. "And I love you, Liv. More than anything." Alex let her thumb stroke along her wife's face. "God, your skin's so soft, Liv."

Olivia only giggled and shook her head. "Must be the mud..."

Alex said softly, "Must be," Alex smiled. "And you'll always have my heart, Olivia."

"Fifty percent, right?" Olivia giggled and raised her eyebrows.

"One-hundred percent, Olivia." Alex's eyes teared again. "And don't ever doubt it.

"Olivia shook her head and turned her face to kiss her wife's palm. "I'll never doubt it, my love."

* * *

Dinner hadn't been the only thing on either of their minds and they had made it back to their room ready to love each other, a new found realization and solidification of their love from both sides. Neither was encumbered, neither not able to be pleased and they made love slowly, freely, enjoying the feel of one another, both coming multiple times, realizing, once more, that they were Alex and Olivia, they were a team of wives, a team of mothers, and a team that would always support one another, love one another, and always be there for one another.

And that was what it was all about.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I write to enjoy my time inside this world, and you read to enjoy your time inside of this world.**

 **So, thank you for reading and please let me know how you liked this chapter.**

 **Pinterest "Love Won't Leave" board open with my inspiration:**

https (colon slash slash) .com (slash) patriciamalemes (slash) love-wont-leave (slash) ?eq=love&etslf=4319


	86. Listening to Lessons on Love

A/N: This one is for Mezz64. The long-awaited idea you gave me. Sorry it took so long.

Isabel and Lilly have been together for about 8 months solid. Isabel is 25. I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

 _ **Listening to Lessons on Love**_

Brown Panama hat and loose, comfortable, white travel clothes on, Olivia pushed the garage door open to a bright kitchen and well-lit living room that Friday evening at eight o'clock.

And there was their daughter standing in front of her. Although not living at home any longer, their daughter had offered to come over and turn on lights and get some things ready for their return.

Isabel came toward them, arms open and smiling. "Mama…"

Olivia dropped her leather and canvas overnight bag and moved into their blue-eyed daughter and held her tightly, hearing Alex close the garage door behind them.

"How was Miami?" Isabel questioned, moving away from Olivia.

"It was amazing," Olivia commented.

"Mom?" Isabel smirked at her blonde mother as she stepped closer to hug her.

"Hey Iz…Miami was…incredible." Alex smiled over Isabel's shoulder.

"The food, the music, the beaches. It's beautiful, Izzie. You should go with Lilly some time." Olivia winked.

"I'm sure we will," Isabel said wistfully. "There, and many other places."

"Do I smell coffee?" Olivia looked over at the coffee pot.

"Yeah. I made some coffee and heated up some water in the kettle in case either of you wanted a little pick-me-up."

Olivia grabbed Isabel's chin. "Such a good daughter."

"Well," Isabel began, "…I know you guys are probably tired and want to shower and rest, so…"

"No…Iz…come on," Olivia offered, removing her hat with her right hand and reaching out for their daughter's hand with her left. She set her hat on the kitchen island before pulling their daughter into the living room.

"I'll get us some coffee," Alex declared from the kitchen. "Isabel? You want some, too?"

"Yes, please. Thanks, Mom."

Olivia sat on the longer part of the sectional and patted the space next to her, listening as Alex moved around the kitchen and prepared the coffees.

Isabel sat on her brunette mother's left side and moved in close, placing her head on Olivia's shoulder and wrapping her arm around her.

"So you had a good time, Mama?"

"We did, baby. It was beautiful. Nice to just get away for a few days and do nothing."

"But you do almost nothing now," Isabel giggled.

Olivia squeezed her tightly and smiled. "Well, you're right about that."

"Do you miss being a cop?"

"A little." Olivia thought for a moment. "A lot, actually, Iz. But you know what they say...all good things…"

"…must come to an end…but at least you're still helping victims at _Haven House._ " She looked up at her "Right?"

Olivia smiled and kissed their daughter's temple. "You're right, Iz. And one day, in the future, your mom and I will sell this townhouse and move into the beach house, Theo will get married, Gracie will get married, and…"

Alex approached with a tray holding three mugs and set it on the coffee table. She slowly moved around to Isabel's left and sat before leaning forward and taking a mug and handing it to Olivia.

"Thanks, Babe."

Alex handed Isabel a mug, as well, and then took her own and leaned back and took a sip.

"And what, Mama?" Isabel asked.

"What, Baby?"

"You said Gracie would get married and then you were gonna say something else."

"Oh…" Olivia furrowed her brow and then smiled. "I _must_ be tired. I was gonna say…that you would also get married." Olivia smiled down at Isabel. "How are things going with Lilly?"

A pink hue began to creep into Isabel's cheeks and she smiled and then leaned her head against the back of the sofa, looking at the ceiling. "She's amazing, Mama. Everything I've ever wanted or looked for in a woman. She has all of the qualities that I've watched you and Mom have throughout the years." She looked at Alex and smiled. "I love everything about her and she loves everything about me…even the weird stuff."

"Those quirks you were talking about?" Olivia asked.

Isabel looked at her then, smiling. "Yes, the very ones. Oh, but Mom…" she looked back at Alex, "…you and she would really bond in the music department. She likes the same mellow stuff that you do."

"Oh, yeah?" Alex raised her eyebrows and smiled at Olivia over their daughter's head.

"Anne Murray, Roberta Flack, Carol King, Joni Mitchell, Lionel Richie, Neil Diamond, John Denver..."

"My kind of girl." Alex winked.

"There is only _one_ problem, though…" Isabel began.

The ladies looked at each other again.

"A problem?" Olivia questioned.

Isabel nodded, her gaze going to the fireplace. She took a sip of coffee and then set the mug on her lower belly. "The sex is incredible."

Olivia looked at Alex again and the brunette brought her lips inward, trying not to smile. "And what's wrong with that, Iz?"

"What's _wrong_ with it?" She looked up at Olivia now. "I'm turned on _all_ the time, when she's there, when she's not there." She looked back at the fireplace. "If I'm not around her, I just _think_ of her and…well…you know…I can feel things happening. She turns me on like no one I've ever known. But it's _all_ the time. Sometimes I wonder if it's normal."

Olivia grinned at her wife again who had suddenly gone quiet, her own redness evident along her cheeks and neck.

"Did you and Mom…I mean…was it like…did that happen to you, too?" Isabel questioned now scooting off of the sofa and then moving the tray away and sitting on the coffee table to face her mothers. "We've never really talked in detail about anything like sex, but…I'm older and I think we have even more in common now that I'm an adult…and I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Mom…" She looked at Alex and smiled.

"I'm not uncomfortable, Iz. And you're right. You _are_ older and we _do_ have so much more in common now that you're grown up…" Alex cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Anything specific you'd like to know?"

Olivia's jaw dropped. Alex offering information about their sex life? It was unheard of.

"What, Liv?" Alex was smirking at her.

Olivia raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Nothing, Babe. Go for it."

Isabel looked back and forth between her mothers before questioning, "OK, well, I know I love her and we have great sex, but I want to know if it's normal to…" she looked at Alex, watching her carefully, "… _need_ someone in that way. Like…in an _I-have-to-have-her_ kind of way."

Olivia grinned at their daughter and nodded. "I know exactly what you're talking about, Iz." She looked at Alex. "Right, Al?"

Alex swallowed and looked back at their blue-eyed daughter. "Yeah, Iz. Your mama and I, when we first started getting intimate, and those first few years, it was pretty much all the time. I thought something was wrong with us, too." She looked at Olivia. "Both of us. Right, Liv?"

Olivia nodded slowly. "We thought we had addiction issues, right, Al?" The brunette studied her wife for a few seconds. "You think it's faded, Babe?"

Alex studied her intently for a few seconds, narrowing her eyes. "Just a little. Don't you?"

"For our age? I think we do pretty well." Olivia reached over to the back of her wife's neck and squeezed firmly, beginning to massage it gently.

"Yeah, Liv…" she smiled at her, "…I think we do pretty well. And I'm more in love with your mama now than I have _ever_ been. Even those first years of lust and infatuation."

Olivia felt her eyes water then, her lower lip quaver lightly. "Oh, Al…"

"Well…" Isabel downed the last of her coffee and then set her mug on the tray behind her, "…I know you two have already celebrated your anniversary, probably all throughout your five-day vacay, but I can see something brewing right now between you guys…so…"

"Nothing is brewing, Iz," Alex tried.

Olivia began giggling, the giggle turning into a full-blown laugh.

"Yes, it's _very_ funny," Alex gritted playfully.

"She can always tell, Al. Always has been able to…" Olivia reminded her.

Isabel stood. "Happy Anniversary _again_ …you're sure you want us to come to the restaurant tomorrow night for your _official_ anniversary dinner?"

Olivia and Alex stood, as well. Isabel leaned in and hugged her brunette mother first.

"Yes, Baby. We want you all there to celebrate with us. Meet us there at seven. OK?" Olivia commented.

Isabel nodded. "We'll be there."

She and Alex hugged and then the three began to walk to the front door. They stopped in front of it.

"OK, Mom…Mama…I'm glad you had a good time. We'll see you tomorrow?" Isabel raised her eyebrows.

"Absolutely, Iz. See you tomorrow." Olivia opened the front door.

Isabel waved and smiled and then descended the steps and opened the gate, waved once more before she got into her late model, white Mini Cooper she purchased with her own money, and got inside, started the engine, and pulled away from the curb.

Olivia shut the door and then looked at her wife. "She's…" Olivia covered her mouth with her hand and began crying behind it.

She couldn't help the flood of emotions that had suddenly overtaken her, and she knew she didn't want to break down in front of their sensitive daughter.

Alex moved into her and wrapped her arms around her, Olivia reciprocating the hold.

"I know, Liv. She's all grown up." Alex rubbed her back soothingly, the two swaying slightly.

Olivia nodded against her. "She is…so beautiful and talented and intelligent and…" Olivia sniffed, "…she's found love." Her eyes glazed over. "I was so afraid, for the longest time, Al, that she wouldn't. Remember? That she'd be looking so hard, so desperately, that she wouldn't allow it to happen."

"I know…we both were," Alex said softly.

They pulled away and Olivia nodded, her hands on Alex's waist. Her wife reached forward and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Let's take our bags upstairs, go shower and get comfortable, and then cuddle on the sofa." Olivia smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Sound good?"

Alex leaned in and kissed her gently. "Sounds perfect, Liv."

* * *

Olivia felt her wife's eyes on her as she skimmed over the newspaper in her hand. Lowering the right corner, she looked over it to find Alex was, indeed, watching her. Casually, she returned her eyes to the words in front of her. They had woken up a little later than usual and had eaten a light breakfast and were now just sipping coffee, still in robes and haphazard hairstyles—Alex with a messy bun on the top of her head, glasses on, and Olivia in a loose butterfly clip.

Olivia ventured forward, smiling at her wife's less-than-concealed spying. "What's up, Babe?"

No answer.

Olivia lowered the corner again. "Alex?"

Alex shook her head. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Us."

"Those two letters? Then I imagine that your head must be about to explode because those two little letters contain a lot of history, Al."

Alex nodded slowly and her eyes began filling with tears. "They do."

"They could even stand for something," Olivia offered, smiling.

"Oh, yeah?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

Olivia nodded back. "Yeah…utterly sensational."

Alex only looked at her. "Why do you say those things, Liv?"

Olivia furrowed her brow. "What, Al?"

"Such beautiful things that make me wanna jump and hump you." Alex began giggling.

"Well…it _is_ officially our anniversary today and we _do_ have an empty nest…" Olivia wiggled her eyebrows.

"You are absolutely correct." Alex smiled.

"It's…" Olivia pressed the home button on her iPhone 20 that was sitting on the kitchen table where they were seated, "…eleven o'clock, and…" she looked back at Alex, "…we don't have reservations for dinner until seven…so…" Olivia smiled broadly. "I think you know what I'm saying." Olivia couldn't help but begin to chuckle.

"A marathon?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

Olivia nodded slowly. "At least a few rounds. What do you say?"

"I think I have it in me…at least a few rounds. As sexy as you look right now?"

"Let me put the washer load in the dryer and then meet you upstairs?" Olivia smirked.

"It's an anniversary love date, Liv." Alex smiled, standing. "I'm gonna show you that we're still working toward being eighty-year-old cowgirls and that nothing has faded, at all."

* * *

"Oh, God! Jesus, Olivia!" Alex moaned as the peak of pleasure hit and then her body began tremoring and spasming without her control, each contraction paired with the warmth that was radiating her entire core.

Her body began coming down as she panted, lying on her back, light fingertips resting on her breasts, her body glistening with a sheen of perspiration. She continued breathing heavily and opened her eyes, looking at the immobile ceiling fan above. From the corner of her eye, she watched as her wife removed herself from her parted legs, having just given her another amazing orgasm.

Olivia moved upward and then plopped herself to her right, on her side, facing her. She moaned contentedly and Alex turned her head to find a very smug Olivia.

Alex only smiled and shook her head, looking back up at the ceiling. "You're proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"Very." Olivia moved in closer then and hiked her leg upward and placed it over the blonde's upper thighs, beginning to kiss her upper chest languidly. "I'd say four times in an hour is pretty good."

Alex smiled and watched her wife continue to kiss the skin of her upper breasts now, moving closer to her already hardened nipples. "I think so, Liv…" Alex placed her hand on her wife's back and began dragging light fingertips along the silkiness.

"I wanna make you come again…" Olivia moaned against her skin, her lips still working. "Ready for round five?"

Alex closed her eyes again, feeling her wife's mouth latch on to a nipple and sucking firmly, and she lifted her chin and nodded quickly, feeling her body prepare for another impending climax. "Yes, Liv…but only five?"

"Who said _only_?" Olivia's tongue swirled around her pebbled bud. "Happy anniversary, Babe," Olivia tried in between switching to her other nipple.

"A _very_ happy anniversary," Alex tried breathily before she let her body succumb once more to her wife's skills and the expertise that always knew the wheres and hows and how longs to pleasure her body.

They made love that morning and early afternoon as though time and age were not a factor. They made love as though they had only just begun loving one another. They made love as two people who were meant to be together.

And that's how it had always been.

* * *

Alex stepped off of the last step and then began walking down the wooden hallway to the kitchen, arms hugged against her, still in her baby blue, silk robe. She yawned and smiled to herself as she thought of her wife, lying in bed waiting for her, and how, even still, she was still so insatiable—how insatiable they both were.

She moved into the kitchen to retrieve two bottles of water but was stopped by a huge object in her peripheral. She looked full-on then and saw that it was an enormous bouquet in a vase that was now coming into view, right in the middle of the island. Squinting, her glasses having long been off for their marathon, she saw that there was a card amongst the lilies, Gerber daisies, carnations, and hydrangeas. Carefully, she slipped it from the holder and looked at the front of the tiny envelope.

 _Mom and Mama_

It was from one, or all, of their children. Alex smiled as she slipped her index finger into the envelope and opened it. She set it on the island and then leaned in and took a deep whiff before leaning back and opening the card.

 _Happy Anniversary to the best moms ever!_

 _Love Always,_

 _Izzie, Gracie, and Theo_

Alex smiled again and then set the card into the plastic fork of the bouquet and then folded her arms and took a step back, admiring them.

A thought occurred to her then and she furrowed her brow.

 _How did these flowers get here?_ She and Olivia had been at it, upstairs for about three hours. _So someone had to have—_

 _Oh, Jesus_. Alex placed her hand over her mouth.

 _One of them—or all of them—had to have come in to place them here. But who?_

Alex eyed the flowers and then moved to the refrigerator to get the water she had come down for. She opened the door and retrieved two bottles, thinking to herself, wondering who and when.

For now, it would remain a mystery and she would try not to obsess about it and she would continue to spend valuable time with her wife on their special day.

* * *

Alex opened her mouth and yawned wide, covering it with her hand. "Excuse me."

Olivia looked at her, the warm glow of the candlelight, at _Daniel's_ French restaurant, hitting her porcelain face, her make-up just right, her hair up in a twist, beige, cap-sleeved dress impeccable.

They were both exhausted, but they had showered and gotten ready, and had both managed to look pretty good for being as tired as they were—Olivia in a burgundy, three-quarters sleeve lace overlay dress, her hair in a low, parted-in-the-middle ponytail.

"You OK, Mom?" Isabel questioned.

Alex's eyes moved to their daughter who was in a white silk blouse and black pants, long, wavy hair down. "Just fine, Iz."

"Still have jet lag?" Theo questioned, his smile getting broader with each second.

"Yeah, that three-hour flight is a doozy," Grace added. "Really takes the life out of you."

The three siblings began laughing now.

Olivia looked at Alex who appeared suddenly confused.

The ladies had both discussed the fact that the flowers had just shown up and what they had been doing while they had been placed in the kitchen. They had also discussed the possibility of maybe being heard or spied upon by one or all of their children.

"I mean…you two look amazing, as usual, but there's definitely some kind of… _glow_ going on." Isabel looked at Theo and Grace, smiling wide. "Right guys?"

Realization was now spread across Alex's face.

"Al…" Olivia tried, reaching her left hand out and placing it on top of her wife's right that was resting on the base of her glass of Chardonnay.

"Who brought the flowers in?" Alex questioned. "Just tell me. _All_ of you?"

The kids said nothing for a few seconds.

Then Isabel spoke up. "It was me. _Just_ me." She smiled at Alex and Olivia. "So your secret is safe with me."

Olivia looked at her wife whose face had taken on a shade of red she didn't think she had ever witnessed. "And the flowers are beautiful, kids. Thank you."

Isabel, seated to Olivia's right, leaned into her two mothers and whispered, just loud enough for them to hear, "I just have one question…"

"What is it, Isabel?" Alex questioned, her nostrils flaring, jaw clenched.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "What is it Iz?"

"Did you ever make it to round five?"

Olivia's mouth opened and she couldn't help the smile that overtook her face as she watched her wife now squirm.

"Mom…" Isabel reached over and placed her hand on her blonde mother's forearm and squeezed, "...and…I didn't want to interrupt, and…don't worry…you just gave me even more hope, you have my whole life, that it _can_ and always _will_ be like that. So I'm grateful to have witnessed it."

" _Witnessed_?" Alex's eyes went wide.

"Mom…" Isabel cocked her head to the side, "…witnessed as in… _heard_ …" She smiled. "I would never invade your privacy. Ever. I respect you two too much."

Alex relaxed slightly, the stiffness in her back now diminishing.

"But I _could_ hear you from the kitchen...I think your bedroom door must have been open. Just to let you know…the floors and walls are _not_ soundproof."

"We thought we were alone," Alex mumbled.

"And neither is the beach house. FYI," Isabel added, laughing.

"What are you three talking about over there?" Theo questioned, taking a sip of his own wine.

"Nothing, Theo." Isabel looked back at her mothers, those sparkling blue eyes looking back and forth between them. "And I do thank you, Mama, Mom…more than you could ever know."

Olivia reached out and cradled Isabel's face in her hand, smiling, knowing that they had been a wonderful example for their kids for all these years, but somehow, especially Isabel. She leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently, secure in the knowledge that their daughter had become a mature, kind, loving intelligent human being who had finally fallen in love.

And the ladies could take a bow, knowing that they had been a part of what was meant to be for their blue-eyed daughter.


End file.
